Dancing in the Dark
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: Él era la misma oscuridad, al igual que la especie de clandestinidad en la que se sumían cada atardecer. Un juego que dista mucho de ser inocente...
1. Cap 1: Dejá vú

La historia se sitúa en lo que sería el 7mo año en Hogwarts, después de la guerra y la caída de Voldemort. Los alumnos que deberían haber egresado ese año y se vieron imposibilitados, volvieron para finalizar debidamente sus estudios

**Disclamer: **_Todos los personajes, hechizos y etcéteras de este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo únicamente los tomé prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos y escribir esta historia... quizá con Draco me quede un ratito más (shhh)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 1: <strong>**Dejá vù**

-¡_Levicorpus_! –gritó dirigiendo su varita hacia el chico que tenía enfrente, quién inmediatamente quedó colgado cabeza abajo, la punta de su cabello rubio estaba a punto de tocar el suelo. Todos reían y arengaban formando una ronda alrededor de los dos alumnos que fue partida en dos cuando una chica se abrió paso hasta el centro de la escena.

-¡Bájalo de ahí, Ronald! –gritó furiosa. En pelirrojo reaccionó al escuchar su nombre, la miró y volvió a mirar a su víctima encogiéndose de hombros. La muchacha interpretó de inmediato su propósito y volvió a dirigirse a él en tono severo, apretando los labios - ¡Y despacio!

Ron chasqueó la lengua a modo de desaprobación pero igualmente obedeció a la orden y con un leve movimiento de su varita depositó al chico en el césped.

-No necesitaba de tu ayuda, Granger –El rubio por fin abrió la boca después de todo ese tiempo, y lo hizo de una manera sumamente despreciable

-Yo creo que sí la necesitabas –espetó Ron- deberías de darle las gracias, si ella no hubiera llegado…

-No lo hice por ti, Malfoy –interrumpió como si no hubiese escuchado hablar a su compañero. Denotaba el mismo tono de autoridad que antes –así que no te preocupes. Sólo cumplo mis obligaciones como Premio Anual. Y tú, Ron –se dio vuelta para dirigirse a él- que no pueda defenderse, no significa que puedas aprovecharte de ello, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero Hermione… -penó replicarle hasta que vio la mirada furiosa de su amiga, por lo que opto por guardar silencio y agachar la cabeza.

-¿No vas a quitarnos puntos? –le inquirió Hermione a Draco que estaba poniéndose de pie mientras se acomodaba la ropa y una reluciente insignia con la sigla "P.A" resplandecía en su túnica.

-Hazlo tú, Granger –dedicó esa sonrisita de costado que sacaba a cualquiera de sus casillas- si eres tan objetiva y responsable…

-Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor –musitó mientras sus compañeros irritados comenzaban a quejarse. Ella volteó dirigiéndose al castillo y al pasar por al lado de Ron, reprochó- Por lo que más quieras, no vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto -Ron enrojeció y buscó la mirada cómplice de Harry, pero éste lo único que hizo fue torcer la boca y salir tras Hermione.

Al ingresar a la Sala Común, ambos se dejaron caer en el primer sillón con el que se toparon. La furia de Hermione era inevitable de disimular, apretaba los labios y sujetaba la varita con tal fuerza que parecía capaz de quebrarla… tener que quitarle puntos a su propia casa gracias a Draco Malfoy, o mejor dicho, gracias a la idiotez cometida por su amigo Ron. Sin embargo, lo que era completamente desconcertante era la actitud de Harry, tenía la vista perdida en algún punto y su presencia parecía inexistente, se percató de esto a pesar de su propio agobio y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? –aunque no fuera su intención, la pregunta sonó un tanto prepotente, lo que lo sobresaltó aún más

-Nada –respondió a secas, fijando la vista en otro punto de la sala.

-Oh, ¡vamos, Harry! –se quejó- puedes hacerte el tonto con Ron que a veces no es capaz de ver más allá de su plato de comida –provocó la risa de su amigo y ella también sonrió- pero a mi no me engañas…

-Verás… -comenzó, mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire que le infló el pecho- es que… ¿recuerdas cuando practicaba Oclumancia con Snape y vi aquel recuerdo suyo en el pensadero? –ella se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza- bueno, lo que pasó hoy… ya sabes, entre Ron y Malfoy, me recordó mucho a ello –el rostro de Hermione debe de haber denotado desconcierto, porque el muchacho se apresuró en aclarar- Yo vi como mi padre utilizaba el mismo hechizo contra Snape, como todos reían y festejaban, incluido, por no decir sobre todo, Sirius, agrandando su arrogancia. Vi como mi madre defendía a Snape y como él le respondía de la misma manera que Malfoy a ti… fue una especie de dejá vù.

Hermione se quedó callada por algunos segundos, tanto tratando de asimilar esa información, como para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Harry, en primer lugar, no deberías ponerte así por ello, es sólo una casualidad y bastante irrelevante –Harry abrió la boca, pero ella levantó la mano pidiéndole que la dejara continuar y él accedió- y segundo, distamos mucho de ser personajes como ellos –largó una pequeña risita- Tu madre ayudó a Snape porque era su amigo, y le dolía ver la actitud de tu padre hacia él, yo dudo que si no estuviera bajo mi obligación de Premio Anual hubiera intercedido –sabía que sí, porque de verdad le había molestado la actitud de Ron, pero en ese momento sólo quería animar a Harry- Además, Snape la amaba, fue algo que se le escapó en el momento y de lo cual se arrepintió toda su vida –Harry asintió- Malfoy ya esta cansado de molestarme, creo que se lo ha tomado como hobbie –esta vez ambos fueron los que rieron-. Malfoy no es Snape, Harry… lejos está de alcanzar sus valores.

-No sé, Hermione, no estoy tan seguro…

-¿De qué?- la castaña abrió los ojos como platos, lo único que faltaba es que su mejor amigo creyera que el Slytherin estaba enamorado de ella

-De que Malfoy en verdad sea así…-meditó un momento antes de seguir- ¿sabes? A veces creo que actúa así porque es lo que le inculcó su familia, y es en lo que se escuda –al ver que el rostro de ella seguía desencajado, prosiguió- ¡Con Snape también nos equivocamos, Hermione!

-Claro, y me dirás que Malfoy estuvo todos estos años actuando… -replicó intentando burlarse, pero cierto dejo de enojo se hacia presente

-¿Y porqué no? –contestó con energía- Quizá le generara tanto miedo la figura de Lucius, como la del mismo Voldemort

-¿Y porqué lo seguiría haciendo ahora que su padre está preso en Azkaban? –chilló

-¿Costumbre? –lo cierto es que a Harry se le estaban acabando los argumentos, pero no quería dar la batalla por perdida

-¡Harry!, no puedo creer que se te esté cruzando esto por la cabeza –estaba completamente indignada y eso provocaba que el color de su voz se volviera cada vez más agudamente molesto- ¡Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy!, ¿te borraron la memoria o qué? –Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, Harry no se atrevía a volver a arremeter contra ella y Hermione no tenía aliento para seguir gritándole. De repente una sonrisa contenida apareció en sus rostros, y al cabo de unos segundos más ambos se reían a más no poder.

-Dime que no estábamos discutiendo por Draco Malfoy –dijo entre risas el muchacho

-Ni me lo digas, por favor, cómo se nota que no tenemos asuntos más interesantes de los que preocuparnos…

-¿Cómo que no? –inquirió de repente, intentando mantener una postura seria

-¿De qué hablas? –contestó desorientada, aunque en el fondo sospechaba que seguramente se tratara de alguna broma.

-¡De el baile de fin de curso! –estiró cada palabra de la frase intentando darle más suspenso e importancia a lo que decía, a lo que Hermione sólo se limito a poner los ojos en blanco y sacudir la cabeza- ¡Vamos!, no me digas que sigues con la idea de no ir

-Sabes que no me llevo bien con los bailes, Harry –reprochó-. Además todos irán con sus parejas y la verdad no quiero volver a repetir lo sucedido en fiesta de Slughorn con Cromac –los dos rieron al recordarlo, aunque Hermione volvió a tomar una posición sería, intentando no darle lugar a su compañero de sabotear su decisión.

-¿Y porqué no vas con Ron? –lo dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, pero al ver la reacción provocada, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado.

-¿Ron?, ¿Bromeas, Harry? –iba levantando el tono de voz a medida que se acercaba a su compañero señalándolo con el dedo en medio del pecho. Al ver el rostro de estupefacción de éste, se dio cuenta que en verdad lo decía enserio. Resopló y bajó el dedo -¿Tú te crees que va a separarse Lavender un momento?, o mejor dicho ¿Qué Lavender va a dejarlo ir al baile justo conmigo? –tuvo que hacer fuerza para contener las lágrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos. El tema de Ron y Lavender era algo que le dolía en lo más profundo. Le había dolido hacía dos años atrás, la primera vez que tuvo que soportarlos juntos, y le dolió aún más volver a vivirlo después de la guerra, cuando ilusa creyó que el beso que se habían dado durante ella significaría algo… que al fin sería el comienzo de lo que desde hacía años estaba esperando.

Se quedaron en silencio, Harry interpretó como ya no debía decir más nada si no quería que una bandada de pajaritos comenzaran a picotearle la cabeza, o lo que era aún peor, tuviera que ver a su mejor amiga llorar.

-Harry –una vez calmada, pidió la atención del morocho- ¿has probado alguna poción nueva hoy? –Harry la miro de soslayo- Digo, porque están cruzándose ideas muy disparatadas por esa cabecilla –mientras decía eso último le despeinaba el flequillo con una mano. Él se vengó tomando un almohadón de su lado y golpeándola con él, lo que desencadenó una guerra de almohadas y un concierto de estridentes risas.

Unos golpecitos en la ventana volvieron a llamar su atención después de varios minutos y detuvieron el juego al ver detrás de ella a una hermosa lechuza marrón con una nota atada en su pata. Harry se apresuró a llegar hasta ella saltando un par de sillones, y al darle paso, el animal voló directamente hasta el regazo de Hermione que la miró anonadada. Desató el pequeño sobre y la lechuza volvió a salir de inmediato por dónde había ingresado. El chico cerró la ventana y se volvió hacia el sillón observando que la otra Gryffindor aún no había abierto su correspondencia.

-¿Qué esperas? Anda, ¡ábrelo! –la incitó, nervioso

-Es… es de McGonagall –masculló ella más nerviosa aún- No sé que querrá

-Eres Premio Anual, Herms, no tiene nada de raro que la directora te escriba –intentó tranquilizarla, convencido verdaderamente de lo que decía- Y si no lo abres, jamás te vas a enterar –bromeó. Mordiéndose los labios, y con alguna dificultad, dados los nervios, finalmente abrió la nota y juntos empezaron a leer:

_Srta. Granger:_

_Ha llegado a mis oídos el rumor que está evaluando la posibilidad de inasistir al baile de fin de curso. Seguramente (y estoy casi segura de ello), se trate sólo de un simple rumor. De todos modos, no está de más de mi parte él recordarle que al ser Premio Anual (además de formar parte del grupo de alumnos a egresar), su presencia es casi obligatoria._

_Disculpe mi intromisión, sé que aún faltan varios meses y estoy segura que estaba al tanto de las reglas, pero como directora y al estar a cargo de los preparativos debo asegurarme que no haya ningún inconveniente._

_No dudo que ante cualquier duda o consulta se acercará a mí._

_Mis cordiales saludos_

_Minerva Mc Gonogall  
>Directora<em>

Harry tuvo que contener la risa y apretar los labios para no sonreír, mientras Hermione se dejaba caer por completo en el sillón tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando colgar los brazos al costado del cuerpo, mientras la carta se deslizaba lentamente hacia el suelo. Con un simple suspiro manifestó todas sus emociones…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Bueno, si bien no es la primera vez que publico algo, sí es la primera vez que subo una Fiction... siempre incursioné en el mundo de los OS, así que espero contar con varios lectores para emprender este camino.  
>Este capítulo (y lo hará también un poco el siguiente) presenta mas o menos la situación de los personajes, en este caso sobre todo volcado en Hermione... no se desesperen que en el próximo tendrá su lugar Draco! <em>

_No está de más nunca recordarles que un Review es un mimo para el escritor, por lo que espero recibir varios correos electrónicos alertándome de sus opiniones... se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, lo que sea!, todo es bienvenido y todo sirve para ir mejorando...  
>Espero les haya gustado este comienzo y sigan acompañándome! :)<em>

**Ilwen**


	2. Cap 2: Sabor a venganza

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes, hechizos y etcéteras de este Fic son propiedad de JK Rowling, yo únicamente los tomé prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos y escribir esta historia... quizá con Draco me quede un ratito más (shhh)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 2:<strong>** Sabor a venganza**

-Hermione… -musitó suavemente al ver que su amiga no emitía comentario alguno –Hermione…

-No lo puedo creer –murmuró finalmente, aunque seguía con la mirada ausente, ensimismada, sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de su amigo, y mucho menos que la había estado llamando

-Hermione… -volvió a insistir por lo bajo al notar esa especie de autismo

-No lo puedo creer –repitió

-Hermione…

-¿Cómo se enteró? –se incorporó y clavó la vista en el papel que yacía en el suelo

-¡Hermione! –el volumen de su voz empezaba a subir, ya impaciente

-¿Cómo me pude olvidar de las reglas? –ignoraba completamente todo lo que se encontrara fuera de su burbuja, incluyendo la voz de Harry. Apenas movía los labios para hablar y al hacerlo lo hacía en un tono completamente monótono

-¡HERMIONE! –Gritó una vez perdida hasta la última gota de paciencia. Ella se sobresaltó y dio un respingo elevándose unos centímetros del sillón, se llevó las manos al pecho y Harry observó como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. –Por Merlín, Hermione, tampoco es algo tan terrible –intentó consolarla pero sólo provocó que empezara a sollozar con fuerza.

— — — — — — — — — —

No podía dejar de tocarse el pelo, siempre que estaba nervioso hacía lo mismo, se pasaba la mano echándoselo para atrás, aunque lo tuviera perfectamente engominado en esa posición. Lo hacía con tal presciencia y arrogancia, que sólo podía provocar dos cosas: admiración u odio.

Pensó en ir a darse un baño, pero entonces recordó que no hacía ni media hora que había salido de la ducha. Esa insignificancia fue suficiente para alterarlo y tirara una manzana que había sobre la mesa ratona de la sala común estrellándola contra una de las paredes. _¿Qué te pasa, Draco? _Se cuestionó para sus adentros, pero obviamente no encontró respuesta alguna. Sabía que su irritación había tenido comienzo al lado del lago, gracias al pobretón y la sangre sucia, pero no era capaz de comprender porque todavía se sentía así… ¡ni que fuera la primera vez que tenía un enfrentamiento con ellos!

Se puso a evaluar posibilidades, empezó con trivialidades que él mismo se ocupó de descartar, pero de a poco sus ideas comenzaron a tomar sentido y a convencerlo… Si bien nunca disfrutó su estadía en Hogwarts, podía afirmar que era uno de los años que peor la estaba pasando. Debía darle las gracias a San Potty y su séquito miserable, de no estar encerrado en Azkaban junto a su padre, y también por salvarle la vida -"_dos veces_", se recordaba y el calor en su pecho crecía- la noche de la caída del Innombrable. Y como si eso fuera poco, como castigo -porque claro, no iba a ser encerrado, pero tampoco se la iban a hacer tan fácil) no podía realizar hechizos dentro del colegio fuera de las horas de clase, a menos que fuera requerido en un caso de suma urgencia, lo que lo había colocado en el blanco fácil de la mayoría de los alumnos, y aunque, como esa tarde, varias veces se veía tentado a echarle un _Cruciatus_ a cada uno de esos idiotas, debía conformarse con quitarle puntos a sus casas. Todavía no entendía como lo habían nombrado Premio Anual… ¿en qué cabeza cabía?

Si, debía ser eso… todo eso contenido era material suficiente para provocar esa ira que tenía dentro y le quemaba el pecho como fuego

Salió de la Sala Común buscando un poco de aire, subió de las mazmorras y se dirigió hacia el patio, sabía que era tarde, pero tenía esa insignia que le serviría para excusarse. Justo al desembocar en uno de los pasillos casi choca de frente con la directora.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo sorprendida- que sorpresa encontrarlo por los pasillos a esta hora –el rostro del muchacho pareció empalidecer más -Pero bueno, una suerte, porque justamente tenía que hablar con usted –Si bien esa última frase le había vuelto sus pocos colores a la cara, no pudo disimular que ahora él era el sorprendido- Verá, como usted ya debe saber, este año para celebrar el egreso de los alumnos de séptimo, se organizará un baile en su honor –Draco cada vez entendía menos cual era el punto al que quería dirigirse la profesora, él no asistiría a ese maldito baile, ya lo había decidido- y quería cerciorarme que estuviera al tanto, de que además de ser uno de los egresados, es Premio Anual, y debe concurrir al mismo…

-Pero Directora… -quiso replicar ¿acaso esta vieja loca podía leerle la mente?

-Nada de peros, jovencito. Es una regla del colegio, y quiera o no está obligado a cumplirla –sonrió como complacida de lo que había dicho- Ahora, si me permite… -anunció antes de esquivar el cuerpo inmóvil del Slytherin y seguir su camino

Draco no reaccionaba, si algo faltaba para terminar de enfurecerlo era eso. Como si estuviera de humor para un maldito baile… ¡Como si a él le gustara bailar!

Siguió caminando en la misma dirección con determinación y paso firme, hasta que un ruido que pudo percibir a pocos metros, le hizo aminorar la marcha.

El ruido estaba cada vez más cerca, y ya casi hasta podía identificarlo, eran… ¿besos?. La maldad se le prendió como una lamparita, y su propósito ahora no era más que pescar a esos dos, pegarles un buen susto y, obviamente, quitarles unos cuantos puntos. Notó que los desconocidos estaban a tan sólo doblar en la esquina. Al llegar, primero supuso sería mejor observar quienes serían sus víctimas, así que lentamente se fue asomando y se llevó una gran y grata sorpresa al descubrir esas identidades.

No se trataba ni más ni menos que del roñoso Weasley y su noviecita. De repente un plan más interesante al planificado se plantó en su mente y sonrío maquiavélicamente. Se alejó de allí con el mismo sigilo con el que había llegado, pero ya sin ese fuego de ira quemándole dentro, ahora su pecho se hinchaba lleno de orgullo por lo que iba a hacer.

Debe de haber vuelto a las mazmorras con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, porque al entrar Zabini y Parkinson se le quedaron mirando desconcertados. Se tiró en el sillón con esa altanería que hacía tiempo no ponía en práctica, miró a sus amigos y amplió la sonrisa todavía más, segundos después tenía sentado uno a cada lado esperando una explicación.

-Si no es mucho pedir –la primera en romper el hielo fue Pansy- ¿podrías contarnos que es lo que te tiene tan contento? –Draco soltó una risotada

-Estoy empezando a creer en esa idiotez de que la vida te quita para darte después – volvió a reír al ver pronunciarse la cara de desconcierto de los otros dos

-Bueno, no me cuesta mucho adivinar que lo que pasó hoy a la tarde contaría entre lo que te resta –comentó un Blaise bromista que lo que menos hizo fue hacer reír a Draco -Pero, ¿qué es lo que te dio?

-Digamos que la inteligencia necesaria para saber apreciar el material para mi venganza –las caras volvieron a mostrarse desorientadas y Draco repitió su risotada, casi mecánica -Me voy a vengar, del pobretón y la rata de biblioteca… para Potter ya tendré tiempo

-Eso lo había llegado a comprender –asintió Pansy- lo que no está claro es el cómo…

-De la mejor manera –entrecerró los ojos con malicia- destruyéndolos desde adentro. La vieja loca –siempre se refería así a McGonagall- acaba de darme la maravillosa noticia de que los Premios Anuales estamos obligados a asistir al Baile de fin de Año. La idea me pareció un asco en el momento, hasta que unos pasos después me encontré a Weasley pegado a su asquerosa novia –dio una pausa para volver a mirar la cara de sus amigos. Pansy estaba a punto de hablar cuando retomó su relato –Entonces inmediatamente se me ocurrió que hacer. Es más que evidente que la rata de biblioteca está perdida y asquerosamente enamorada de esa cosa –la última palabra fue acompañada de un gesto de asco –Y como Premio Anual tendrá que asistir a la fiesta, al igual que yo.

-Sigo sin entender –interrumpió Pansy- ¿Tú y tu venganza dónde entran en todo esto?

-La comadreja irá a la fiesta con la loca que tiene como novia, y Potter con la otra pobretona pelirroja, lo que deja a nuestra pequeña ratita sin pareja –sus ojos grises se notaron fríos y brillantes como el hielo –y ahí es donde entramos yo y mi venganza…-agregó sin más.

-¿Lo dices enserio? –inquirió Parkinson casi histérica

-Claro que lo digo enserio…

-¿Y cuál es la parte vengativa de toda esta historia? –se notaba un dejo de furia en el tono de su voz

-En que al final iré con otra…

-¿QUÉ? –gritaron al unísono sus compañeros

-Eso. Le crearé ilusiones. La seduciré y cuando se enamore de mi…

-Das todo demasiado por hecho, ¿no te parece? –esta vez el que lo juzgó fue Blaise

Draco se sentía irritado por las vueltas que daban sus amigos, ¿no podían ver lo fácil que era todo?, ya casi podía saborear la venganza, el dolor que les provocaría…

-Es un hecho. Esa sangre sucia no tendrá mejor opción que yo para ir a ese baile, además querrá darle celos a la comadreja, en lo que también soy la mejor opción… Weasley estará destruido por los celos, y ella se sentirá tan pero tan mal cuando no haya nadie esperándola bajo las escaleras –hablaba y no podía dejar de sonreír, de esa forma en la que desde hace tanto tiempo no hacía…

-Si tú lo dices…-fueron las últimas y apagadas palabras que le dirigió Zabini antes de ponerse de pie y marchar hacia su dormitorio. Draco miró a Pansy que no había vuelto a hablar y levantó una ceja como incitándola a dar su opinión.

-Es un buen plan –dijo acrecentando el ego del muchacho -…si es que sale bien –finalizó sentenciándole un final a la sonrisa arrogante que tenía enfrente

-Va a salir bien –espetó con furia. Más para auto convencerse que para hacerlo con Pansy, ¿cómo era capaz de poner en duda su maravilloso plan? -¿Quieres ser tú la privilegiada en entrar de mi brazo al Gran Salón en el baile? –volvía a sonreír lentamente y el tono de su voz intentaba volverse seductor

-No, Draco –respondió y el mundo del muchacho se paralizó por un segundo ¿Acaso Pansy Parkinson lo estaba rechazando? –Me lo propuso Blaise, y le dije que sí –Draco amago a decir algo cuando la muchacha se paró y mientras tomaba rumbo a las habitaciones femeninas agregó –Y no me arrepiento…

La siguió con la fría mirada hasta que cruzó la puerta, y recién ahí gimió de bronca. Se dirigió hacia su baúl, tomó la botella de Whisky de fuego que había guardada allí y le pegó un largo trago que le quemó la garganta. Al fin pudo materializar esa sensación que sentía dentro…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Bueno, acá les traigo la segunda entrega de esta fiction, espero que les haya gustado... ya más o menos se pueden vislumbrar las posiciones de ambos personajes, ya en el próximo capítulo (que supongo estaré subiendo el día Viernes), va a haber Dramione como Merlín manda, y no así por separado!  
>Estoy muy sorprendida por las repercusiones del primer capítulo, fueron muchos los que ya agregaron la historia a sus alertas y hasta a sus favoritos, y eso me genera una alegría enorme, GRACIAS!<br>También quiero agradecer a los que se tomaron un momento de su tiempo en dejar sus reviews, que saben lo tan importante que son para los autores, dejando sus opiniones y críticas!  
><em>**londonHearts010**_: Fran!, muchas gracias lindaa!. Aquí cumplí y te traje un poco de Draco... espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo. Gracias por ser mi fiel lectora :)  
><em>**alee Malfoy Cullen**_**:** Graciaas!, espero que este capítulo mantenga prometedora la historia!, Me alegra tenerte como lectora, leí tu fic y me ha encantado!  
><em>**Salma: **_Espero que la espera no se te haya hecho larga y te haya gustado el resultado... El titulo tiene mucho que ver con la historia, y ello se irá develando más adelante!  
><em>**H. Alejandra Parker : **_Uf!, me cuesta tanto escribir los summary's, que no sabes lo que me alegra que haya sido ello lo que te atrapó :P. Tendré en cuenta tu consejo, esta en mis intenciones mantener un mensaje claro por capítulo, espero lograrlo!, Gracias!_

_Y también agradezco a todos esos lectores silenciosos, que siempre los hay!... espero que pierdan la vergüenza y se atrevan a dejar su opinión, ya saben que todo comentario es bienvenido! ^.^_

**Ilwen**


	3. Cap 3: Jugando con Fuego

_Me había olvidado de aclarar algo... si bien estoy intentando ser lo más fiel posible al final que nos dejó Las reliquias de la Muerte (descontando el "19 años después..."), me tomé el atrevimiento de "resucitar" a Lavender, jajaja. Y quizá haya algún que otro detalle que se me escape :P. Ahora sí, vamos a lo importante..._

**Disclamer: **_Todos los personajes, hechizos y etcéteras de este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo únicamente los tomé prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos y escribir esta historia... quizá con Draco me quede un ratito más (shhh)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 3<strong>**: Jugando con Fuego**

Se durmió llorando y amaneció con los ojos hinchados. Al mirarse el espejo y ver la imagen que éste le devolvía tomó una decisión y se juró por Merlín no volver a dejarse afectar por ese maldito baile.

Al salir hacia la Sala Común casi choca con Ginny que estaba buscándola, la mirada en su rostro era indescifrable, pero Hermione dio por hecho que era un intento de disimular que ya Harry le había contado todo.

-Sé que lo sabes Ginny –la sentenció esquivándola y siguiendo su camino. Ginny se volteó e intentó seguir su actuación.

-¿De que hablas, Herms?, ¿qué debería saber, eh? –La castaña empezó a reírse ante el inútil esfuerzo de su mejor amiga por disimular -¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que nunca podré disimular ante ti? –reprochó dándose por vencida

-Nunca, Ginny. Nunca… -dijo en tono de broma y colocó un beso en la mejilla de la colorada, que se encogió de hombros.

Se tomaron por el brazo y salieron de la habitación de mujeres, para encontrarse con los demás en la Sala Común. Cuando llegaron lo hicieron todavía entre risas, lo que llamó la atención de Harry, que estaba parado al pie de las escaleras gritándole algo a Ron, al verlas les hizo una seña con la cabeza invitándolas a seguir su camino sin esperarlos. Ron se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

-Así que irás al baile… -canturreó en medio de un suspiro la menor -¿Tienes vestido? ¿Pensaste con quién irás? –Tocó el punto justo. Hermione sintió que el estómago se le retorcía, pero enseguida recordó la promesa que se había hecho minutos atrás

-No, y… mmm, no –murmuró con la mejor sonrisa que podía plantar en su cara- De todos modos, hay tiempo aún…

-Si, Herms, pero debes apurarte porque ya casi todos están consiguiendo con quién ir -¿Acaso se lo hacía a propósito? –Pero fíjate, mi hermano aún no se lo ha propuesto a Lavender –los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos -Si, lo que escuchas –agregó viendo la cara de sorpresa de su amiga -No sé porque, pero el caso es que quizá puedas ir con él…

Sintió que tras su promesa, Merlín le había tirado una soga para sobrevivir en lo que ella pensaba sería una tortura, pero la verdad era que de ir acompañada por Ron, estaría bastante lejano de ello. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué habría hecho demorar tanto la propuesta de Ron a su "novia"?, a menos que tuviera en mente ir con otra persona, no encontraba otra razón… De repente se vio invadida por una ola de positivismo.

— — — — — — — — — —

Se levantó con una certeza: no le importaba lo que pensaran sus dos compañeros, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Él tenía un plan y lo iba a llevar a cabo como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

Subió hacia el Gran Salón a desayunar sin esperar a nadie, y casi huyendo de que alguien lo alcanzara. Entró y se ubicó en su lugar sin observar a nadie a su alrededor. Recién se percató de que la mesa de su casa estaba casi vacía cuando levanto la cabeza para buscar uno de los jarros. En el trayecto que le llevó volver a bajarla hacia su taza llegó a observar con el rabillo del ojo como una melena castaña bastante alborotada hacía su entrada al Gran Salón. Sonrió para sí, y clavó su mirada en la Gryffindor, los ojos se le entrecerraron como si observara a una presa lista para ser cazada.

— — — — — — — — — —

No sabía cómo, pero para la hora del almuerzo, ya todos estaban enterados que concurriría al baile. La mesa de Gryffindor no era más que un tumulto de cuchicheos, miradas rápidas hacia ella, y hasta alguno que otro que osaba en señalarla. _¡Genial!_, pensó, y sus ganas de ser secuestrada por un basilisco, y así no tener que asistir a ese maldito evento, crecían. Lo peor de todo era que a pesar de ser el tema en boca de todos, ningún chico se había acercado a invitarla, ni siquiera Cromac al que cada vez que levantaba la vista lo sorprendía mirándola.

Estaba ensimismada pensando en que hechizo podía utilizar para simular alguna enfermedad que "lamentablemente" la imposibilitara a asistir, cuando Neville se sentó a su lado golpeando sin querer una pierna contra el banquillo, lo que la sacudió y sacó de su burbuja.

-Hola, Hermione –la saludó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro -escuché que estas obligada a ir a la fiesta, aunque no querías… lo siento –su rostro reflejó que realmente lo sentía, porque su sonrisa se evaporó de inmediato

-No te preocupes, Neville –intentó mostrarse relajada y le sonrió- tampoco es algo tan terrible –recordó la frase que le había dedicado Harry el día que le dieron la noticia. Hizo una extraña mueca

-Ya creía yo eso –volvió a mostrar su amplia sonrisa -y dime, ¿ya tienes con quién ir? –Hermione casi se ahoga con la porción de tarta que estaba masticando, pero lo disimuló. ¿Acaso Neville la iba a invitar a asistir con él?

-No, recién anoche recibí la nota, y la verdad es que todavía no lo pensé –dijo con toda la despreocupación que le era posible transmitir -¿Y tú?

-Ehmm... –Neville titubeó y hasta pareció ponerse incómodo -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta y me responderás con sinceridad y me jurarás por Merlín que quedará entre nosotros?

-Por supuesto…

-Bueno, verás –comenzó dudoso -tengo en mente alguien ¿sabes?, pero tengo miedo que me rechace –Hermione asintió invitándolo a continuar, entonces Neville lo soltó -¿Crees que si le digo a Luna Lovegood ella aceptará? –Hermione sonrió alegre. Sabía que hacía tiempo a Neville le gustaba Luna, y la reciente pelea entre ésta y Dean le daba una enorme chance a su amigo, por un momento envidió a Luna y la valentía del Gryffindor…

-Estoy segura que sí –le respondió pasándole la mano por la espalda, como dándole ánimos. Neville suspiró aliviado –De todos modos, te aconsejo que te apuresures, a las chicas no nos gusta esperar y a veces eso nos lleva a tomar decisiones precipitadas –Dicho esto Longbotton asintió y salió casi corriendo del salón. Hermione rió divertida. Al levantar la mirada sintió la de un particular Slytherin dirigida directamente a ella. Nada denotaba el temor de éste de que el bueno para nada de Longbottom se le hubiese adelantado, tenía que actuar rápido.

Hermione no podía negar que encontrar a Draco Malfoy mirándola de aquella manera la había sorprendido, pero tampoco era nada del otro mundo como para preocuparse, y así desplazó ese pensamiento de su mente inmediatamente. Tenía una hora libre, y nada mejor que hacer que instalarse en la biblioteca a leer, así que terminado su almuerzo se dirigió hacia allí.

A mitad de trayecto encontró a Ron doblando por uno de los pasillos. Esa rara sensación que la había acompañado durante todo el desayuno volvió a hacerse presente junto con el valor Gryffindor y aceleró sus pasos para alcanzarlo. Pero lo que vio tras esa esquina volvió a desmoronarle el alma hasta los pies, no sólo estaba con Lavender, besándose como si el mundo fuera acabarse -como ya era costumbre- sino que cada vez que sus labios se separaban, la rubia gritaba a viva voz "_Iremos juntos al baile_", como si buscara que todo el mundo lo escuchara. Lo volvió a pensar y se rió amargamente al afirmarlo… ¿qué otra cosa buscaría que eso?

-¡Que imagen tan patética! –una fría voz sonó a sus espaldas, eran tan fácil adivinar de quién de trataba, nadie más arrastraba las palabras al hablar de tal manera… ¿pero que hacía allí? Claro, ella no sabía que la había estado siguiendo desde que salió del Gran Salón.

-¡Púdrete, Malfoy! –murmuró entre dientes sin siquiera darse vuelta a mirarlo

-Veo que me reconoces, Granger –siseó acercándose hasta ella hasta quedar justo detrás -¿Tal obsesión llevas conmigo? –le susurró suavemente al oído

-Te lo repito –se dio vuelta, dejando sus rostros completamente enfrentados –¡No me molestes! –desmenuzó las palabras letra por letra, para que no se quejara que no había entendido. Draco sonrió de lado

-¿Y sino qué? –ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar, sentían el aliento del otro al hablar, pero no se dejaban inmutar por ello

-Estas jugando con fuego, Malfoy –amenazó. La serpiente largó una risa burlona

-¿Y se supone que el fuego eres tú, Granger? –volvió a reír

-Me subestimas demasiado –sentenció- a veces se te olvida que por algo soy una Gryffindor

-¡Oh!, claro, claro, cierto… -Asintió como si lo que acababa de decirle la chica tuviera alguna importancia. Nuevamente se rió he hizo estallar a Hermione

-¿Puedes dejar de reírte? –gritó furiosa alejándose, olvidando que Ron y Lavender no se encontraban a mucha distancia y podían oírla.

-Parece que la ratita tiene carácter –se burló conteniendo la risa, sabía que si lo volvía a hacer lo que seguiría sería un cachetazo

-¡Te lo advertí! –Draco pareció pensativo por unos momentos hasta que asintió

-Es verdad… "el fuego leonino" –La castaña se volteó antes de tener que seguir soportando la sonrisa socarrona de Malfoy, pero este la sujeto de un brazo antes de que pudiera dar si quiera un paso –Tampoco te pongas así, Granger –musitó el muchacho seriamente, y Hermione giró sobre sus pasos al no poder creer lo que oía, su voz parecía tan… ¿sincera?

Fueron unos segundos, pero parecieron horas. Al darse vuelta chocó directamente con unos brillantes ojos color mercurio, ya no quedaba rastro de aquél insípido hielo que estaba acostumbrada a encontrar en su lugar. A Draco le pasó algo similar, a diferencia de que nunca siquiera había fijado su vista en las avellanas que tenía la muchacha como par de ojos, a aquel color chocolate que no hacía más que hipnotizar e invitar a adentrarse más en ellos. No se sabe que fue, pero algo los sacó simultáneamente de su trance y ambos por inercia sacudieron la cabeza simulando que nada había pasado.

-Tengo una propuesta para hacerte –escupió rápidamente el rubio. No quería detenerse mucho en pensar las palabras porque se arrepentiría.

-No me interesa –contestó casi en simultáneo

-No seas orgullosa, Granger. Ni quiera me has escuchado…

-Es simple, nada de lo que ofrezcas puede interesarme –contestó altanera tomando envión para salir definitivamente de allí

-Yo creo que sí… -musitó el muchacho y fue suficiente para hacerla parar en seco. Arqueó una ceja denotando su curiosidad y sorpresa, lo que incentivó a Draco a seguir -¿Entonces me escucharás? –Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero sin quitar su postura altanera, dando a entender (o intentándolo) que estaba ahí haciéndole un favor –Dentro de unos meses será el Baile de Fin de Año, sé que no tienes pareja, y esta vez no está aquí Krum para sacarte las papas del fuego

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no tengo pareja? –espetó. La mueca que le dedicó Draco fue tan legible que no necesitó escucharlo hablar, y prosiguió antes de que lo hiciera –Iré con Neville, Longbottom… -no entendió porqué, pero instantáneamente el rubio estalló en carcajadas -¿Y se puede saber de que te ríes?

-Buen intento, Granger –Hermione volvió a poner esa cara de desconcierto que tanto divertía a Draco -te hubiera creído de no ser que cuando venía hacia aquí me encontré a Longbottom pidiéndoselo a Lunática Lovegood…

-¿Enserio?, ¿Y ella que le respondió? –la curiosidad le ganó y por un instante olvido que delante tenía a Draco Malfoy, no a Ginny…

-¿Bromeas, Granger? Oí lo que me interesaba oír y me marché –de su semblante se había borrado todo rastro de pasadas risas, se tensó completamente.

-Bueno, ¿y a que viene todo esto? ¿Tienes alguien en mente para proponerme, o qué? –el malhumor también se había apoderado de ella. Estaba perdiendo sus preciados minutos de lectura en soportar las tonterías de Malfoy.

-Sí, y lo tienes justo frente a ti –Y ahí estaba, otra vez la sonrisa arrogante por un lado y el rostro completamente desorbitado por el otro. Hasta que finalmente la que rió esta vez fue la Gryffindor.

-Me tratas de idiota, ¿verdad? ¿Me has hecho perder todo este tiempo para esto?

-Primero –enumeró con aire de superioridad- tú has sido la curiosa que se ha quedado a escucharme. Segundo, te he tratado de idiota durante siete años ¿no cazaste las indirectas?... igualmente este no es el caso, hablo enserio –Hermione amago a responderle furiosa, pero Malfoy logró impedirlo con sólo levantar la mano –No creas que lo hago por el hecho de ayudarte, Granger, y mucho menos porque sea de mi interés ser tu pareja

-Entonces, ¿por qué me lo pides?

-Por maldad, pura y exclusivamente –y antes que la chica reprochara o siquiera volviera a exponer su cara de desconcierto agregó- y de verdad, créeme que tú terminarás aceptando por lo mismo.

-Eso es imposible. Tú y yo no manejamos los mismos códigos, hurón –espetó ofendida

-Eso no esta en duda, y lejos estoy de querer tener los mismos criterios que una santurrona como tú, pero esto va más allá de eso –para su sorpresa, Hermione permaneció escuchándolo- Mi maldad es por pura diversión, mientras que tú lo harás por la inocente acción de generar celos

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Y de verdad eres la más lista de Hogwarts?... claro, de esto no hablan los libros –se corrigió divertido -Es más que evidente el amor que sientes por el pobretón Weasley –esperó que saltara en su defensa, pero era tal su enojo con Ron que solo frunció un poco los labios -y que esta situación con la insoportable de Brown ¿cómo decirlo?... ¿te lastima? –se ensanchó en orgullo al ver que ahora también presionaba sus dos puños pegados al cuerpo -y que todas las esperanzas que albergabas por que te propusiera ir al baile contigo, se desvanecieron hace…–simuló ver su reloj -¿5 minutos?

-¿Y tú que tienes que ver en todo esto? –no pudo disimular el nudo en su garganta, lo que hinchó aún más el inflado pecho del orgulloso Draco

-No seas ansiosa y déjame continuar –adquirió un tono que intentaba sonar comprensivo -ya te lo he dicho, yo sólo busco divertirme a costa de todo esto. Y tú, bueno, conseguirás poner celosa a la comadreja colorada, y humildemente no hay nadie mejor que yo para ser el motivador –Hermione pareció evaluarlo

-No lo sé –murmuró apenas ilegible- ¡eso no esta bien!

-¡Oh!, ahí esta la correcta y santurrona rata de biblioteca –se quejó -¿Acaso no te aburres de ser tú? Vamos, Granger, tampoco es que vas a cambiar las notas de un examen o dar parte de enferma cuando no lo estás –Hermione se tensó al escuchar esto último, su plan era verdaderamente peor que lo que le ofrecía Malfoy –Es un juego inocente –agregó y pareció dar justo en la tecla.

Y como si necesitara un último empujón, Ron y Lavender pasaron por su lado sin siquiera notar su presencia. La muchacha los miró volviendo a tensarse y volvió la mirada al rubio que tenía delante

-Acepto –cedió a regañadientes –pero jugaremos con mis reglas

-De acuerdo –aceptó el muchacho sin poder simular su sonrisa triunfante -¿Alguna que quieras exponer en este momento?

-¿Sabes bailar? –lanzó la pregunta tan rápido que parecía que llevaba horas pensándola. El muchacho se sorprendió de tal modo ante el interrogante que dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y la miró desquiciado

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-La clase de pregunta que respondes por sí o por no –ahora era ella la que manejaba la postura arrogante, pero al ver que así no iba a conseguir respuesta alguna, intentó por otro lado –Es que en el Torneo de los tres magos, en el baile de Navidad, si bien asististe no te vi pisar la pista de baile en ningún momento…

-No estaba de ánimos… -se excusó. Hermione que interpretó enseguida, largó una pequeña risita –Okay… de todas formas, puedo aprender –no iba a dejarla salir triunfante de allí, en todo caso, que pareciera que él la dejaba hacerlo. Le guiñó el ojo y volvió a adoptar esa postura tan irritablemente sensual. –Te enviaré mi lechuza con día y lugar –fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse escaleras abajo

-¿Para? –inquirió la leona asomándose a las mismas

-¡Practicar!, ¿no es eso lo que querías? –llegó a escuchar antes de que la platinada cabellera se perdiera de vista

Se apoyó contra la pared proponiéndose procesar toda esa información. Iría al Baile de Fin de Año, la acompañaría y bailaría con Draco Malfoy, le daría celos a Ron Weasley, y posiblemente el resto de sus amigos no le dirigiría más la palabra cuando se enteraran… ¡_Genial_!  
>Entonces recordó las palabras que no hacía más de media hora le había dedicado a su amigo Neville, "<em>A las chicas no nos gusta esperar y a veces eso nos lleva a tomar decisiones precipitadas<em>" y que sin querer se acababa de convertir en el mejor ejemplo de ello…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**: No pueden decir que no cumplí mi promesa... traje el capítulo el día que dije, y tenemos la primer escenita Dramione ¿qué les pareció?... tengan en cuenta que es sólo el comienzo._  
><em>Vuelvo a agradecer a la gente que se suma a los que siguen la historia, ¡me pone muy contenta que sean tantas!, espero no decepcionar a nadie. Y sobre todo a las que se tomaron la pequeña molestia de dejar un Review:<em>

**alee Malfoy Cullen:**_ Jajajajaja, creo que a todas no gusta esa malicia de Draco.. al fin de cuentas es lo que hace distinto y sumamente sexy xD, así que comparto la idea contigo! jajaja. Me algreo que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior! :) Gracias..._  
><strong>anellie layfield:<strong>_ Gracias! Esa era exactamente la idea... que justamente Pansy fuera la que empezara a herir ese orgullo Malfoy, me alegro que te haya gustado y agradezco también el reconocimiento por la ortografía, pongo todo el empeño en ello :) _  
><strong>londonHearts010<strong>_: Aquí tienes, Dramione como Merlín manda! jajajaa. Gracias por tu fidelidad y leerme siempre... me alegro que te haya gustado, amiga :)_

_Y ahora invito a todo el que todavía no se animó a hacerlo, que deje un Review, por más pequeño que sea, es una gran satisfacción y una gran guía para saber que piensan y como voy haciendo las cosas. Tomatasos o aplausos, todo vale! :)_

_Y por último, otra invitación... el que tenga ganas de leer un poquito más, en mi perfil van a poder encontrar un nuevo OS Dramione titulado "Antea", espero encontrarlos por allí también :)_

**Ilwen**


	4. Cap 4: Sangre impura

**Disclamer: **_Todos los personajes, hechizos y etcéteras de este Fic son propiedad de JK Rowling, yo únicamente los tomé prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos y escribir esta historia... quizá con Draco me quede un ratito más (shhh)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 4: Sangre impura<strong>

Estaba desquiciada. Si, esa era la palabra: completamente DESQUICIADA. Sólo a una loca semejante se le ocurre siquiera pensar aceptar una propuesta de Malfoy, y ella no sólo lo había pensado sino que había aceptado así sin más. En vez de estar ordenando su baúl, creyó que lo más conveniente era hacer las valijas e instalarse un tiempito en San Mungo. No sabía si reírse o llorar, si ir corriendo a contárselo a alguien o llevárselo hasta la tumba que ella misma se cavaría. Lo único que sabía es que ya no tenía marcha atrás, y que aunque pudiera ir ahora mismo y decirle a Malfoy que se había arrepentido, jamás le daría al hurón un motivo más para burlarse.

Draco por su parte era la antítesis exacta de Hermione, estaba exultante, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que planeaba. El mismo pobretón le había servido en bandeja a su amiga, si no anduviera a los besos por los pasillos a la vista de todos, reconocía que le hubiese costado un poco más que la santurrona aceptara… pero sólo un poco.

Ahora tenía que poner en marcha su plan, tenía que preparar el terreno para que el día del baile la bomba estallara y causara un verdadero destrozo. Tenía que ser cauteloso, ir lento pero a paso firme y seguro. Sonrío y sus ojos brillaron de una manera especial de sólo pensarlo, demostraría lo mortal que podía ser el veneno de una serpiente hasta para un león dorado. Se tiró boca arriba sobre su cama y posó sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, relajado, con el rostro inmutable, lleno de esa paz que hacía mucho no concebía.

Tres semanas tuvo que soportar la pobre Hermione las miradas constantes de Draco en las clases compartidas o en las comidas en el Gran Salón, buscando algún tipo de reacción que ella no llegaba a descubrir, pues lo único que lograba era ponerla nerviosa… ¡_Que idiota_!, ¿qué otra cosa buscaría Malfoy que molestarla y ponerle nerviosa?, se irritó más todavía al darse cuenta y volteándose le dirigió una mirada de odio al rubio, dándole así el gusto, porque al hacerlo provocó que una sonrisa cínica se plantara en el pálido rostro del muchacho, que no podía creer lo rápido que le resultaba inquietarla y el sumo placer que le daba ver los resultados.

En esas tres semanas, además de sus incómodas miradas, la Gryffindor no tuvo noticias del Slytherin, a pesar que éste le había hecho saber que le enviaría una lechuza. Los primeros días estuvo bastante pendiente de ello, pero al darse cuenta la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, intentó ocupar su cabeza en otra cosa, aunque quedara sólo en intentos.

Era tan evidente la actitud extraña que había tomado en este tiempo, que hasta el poco perceptivo Ron se había dado cuenta de ello. Hermione necesitó un escape y decidió compartir su secreto con Ginny.

-Ginny, tenemos que hablar –le comento a la salida de la clase de Pociones, mientras la agarraba del brazo y se dirigía a los arbustos al lado del lago –me tienes que jurar que no vas a contarle esto a nadie –la colorada asintió -y cuando digo nadie, eso también concierne a Harry y Ron

-¡Por Godric, Mione!, te lo juro, pero cuéntame de una vez que me vas a matar con la intriga

-Bueno, es que… -titubeó nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio. Su amiga le clavó la mirada furiosa, ¡ahora hablaba o hablaba! –¡Es difícil Ginevra! –se quejó -iré al baile con Malfoy –escupió sin más rodeos, dejando completamente perpleja a su amiga que parecía había perdido el habla, porque abría y cerraba la boca sin poder articular palabra.

-Mal… ¿Malfoy? –tartamudeo. Su amiga asentía- ¿Draco Malfoy? –necesitaba cerciorarse, pero no se daba cuenta que el tono de su voz se iba elevando hasta que vio los gestos desesperados que le dirigía Hermione para que disimulara.

-Si, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy… no va a ser Lucius

-Y… lo que me cuentas no me parece mucho más lógico que eso –la castaña la miraba seria -Sin ánimos de ofenderte, amiga –le sonrió borrando todo rastro de enojo –Ahora cuéntame como llegaste a eso, ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Herms!

Ginny era un espectáculo. La mutación de gestos y gritos ahogados que profería mientras su amiga le relataba la historia, eran más interesantes que la historia en sí.

-¿Y ya arreglaron el encuentro clandestino? –rió cuando la mayor terminó su relato

-No Ginny, ¿no escuchas que te digo que hace tres semanas que estoy esperando la maldita lechuza? –Ginny asintió divertida -Para mi que su idea es dejarme de plantón, si, si, es por eso –se auto respondió

-¿Tú te crees que Malfoy va a dejar pasar el momento así sin más? Te equivocas, Herms. Va a llegar hasta las últimas, hasta no ver la cara de mi hermano desorbitada cuando entres de su brazo no parará… la verdad me gusta su plan, hay que reconocer que no es ningún improvisado, tiene cerebro –Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír ante ese último comentario. No se arrepentía de haber confiado en Ginny, ahora no sólo se sentía más aliviada por desahogarse, sino también no tan desquiciada… pues al fin de cuentas a su mejor amiga no le parecía una locura lo que iba hacer, sino que hasta se había entusiasmado.

-Entonces, ¿no crees que estoy loca?

-Oh, ¡claro que lo creo!, pero no por esto –explicó riendo- Sin dudas creo que esto es lo más sensato que has hecho en mucho tiempo –Hermione no pudo disimular su cara de confusión. Una cosa es que creyera que no estaba mal, pero otra era que tildara semejante acto de racional.- Fíjate, ¿recuerdas cuándo Harry no me daba ni la hora, y yo estaba tonta y perdidamente enamorada de él? –su amiga asintió- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

-Que debías actuar más naturalmente y no quedarte muda o salir corriendo cada vez que lo vieras –ambas rieron al recordar esas situaciones

-Si, pero justamente es lo otro lo que quiero que recuerdes –Hermione intentó hacer memoria, pero se rindió mirando a su amiga a la espera que le dijera algo más- Me aconsejaste que conociera otros chicos, que saliera con alguien… que distanciara un poco –Herms volvió a asentir- ¿No crees que es hora que tomes el mismo consejo? Quizá Ron así se de cuenta lo que está dejando ir, está demasiado tranquilo sabiéndote a su lado cuando él lo disponga… ¡un susto no le vendría nada mal! Es mi hermano, y me encantaría que fueran felices juntos, pero hasta quizá sin quererlo lo termines olvidando y enamorándote de otro –sonrió

-Ginny, ¿te das cuenta que de quién hablamos es Draco Malfoy?

-No estoy diciendo que vayas a enamorarte de él, o quizá sí… el punto es que te des cuenta que hay otros chicos además de Ronald, y que te mereces la oportunidad de conocerlos. Quizá descubras algo en Malfoy, o no, pero no podrás decirte que no lo intentaste

-Es imposible que me enamore de Malfoy, Ginny, descarta esa teoría –reprochó- Tampoco es que lo vaya a conocer mucho en un baile… Ahora mi propósito es provocar en Ron lo mismo que tú en Harry cuando te veía con Dean –bromeó

-Bueno, por algo se empieza –rió Ginny mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amiga y la abrazaba tirándola sobre el césped. Ambas estallaron en sonoras risas hasta que se percataron de la presencia de dos chicos parados frente a ellas

-¿Y a qué se debe tanta risa? Si se puede saber, claro…-simpatizó Harry. A las dos les costó recuperar el aire para poder hablar

-¡A que nos queremos! –canturreó la colorada mirando con complicidad a su amiga y desatando otro estallido de risas. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, Ron arqueó una ceja y Harry encogió los hombros. "_Mujeres_" murmuró por lo bajo el pelirrojo y se unieron a la risa de las otras dos.

Ninguno se percató que cierto rubio los observaba desde tras una de las columnas del castillo.

-Sí que te costará romper ese grupito, amigo –irrumpió Blaise- la tienes difícil

-Eso es lo que tú crees, está saliendo todo incluso más fácil de lo que creía -replicó

-¡Wow!, eso si que no se nota…sin ánimos de ofender –se disculpó a ver la furiosa mirada que le dirigía su amigo

-No es mi idea lograrlo de un día para el otro –se defendió. Escupía las palabras con una furia que no iba dirigida al moreno- Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va, deberías saberlo.

-Ya ¿y cuánto crees que tardarás?

-Iré despacio –los ojos se le iluminaban, como cada vez que repasaba su plan –la estocada final será en el baile, ya lo sabes. Debo ser cuidadoso hasta entonces. –Blaise se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y ambos permanecieron en silencio. Había algo en plan de su amigo que no le convencía, además que le parecía absurdo gastar su preciado tiempo en idear algo semejante, era darle demasiada importancia al gheto de Potter.

— — — — — — — — — —

Después de la cena, se encontraba con Ginny en la Sala Común, ya todos se habían ido a dormir, pero ellas todavía no tenían sueño así que aprovecharon esa soledad para repasar para el examen de Transformaciones que tendrían dentro de dos días. No es que ahora Ginevra le siguiera el ritmo a su amiga en cuanto los estudios, pero en verdad estaba bastante desorientada y un poco de repaso extra no le vendría mal. Tan abocadas a sus libros se encontraban, que ninguna se percató que hacía fácil diez minutos una hermosa lechuza negra golpeaba con su pico una de las ventanas, fue la menor quien la descubrió cuando volteó a mirar el reloj que colgaba en la pared.

-Herms, ¡mira, una lechuza! –exclamó extasiada. Hermione la miró tratando de entender a que se debía tanta efusividad de su parte –¡Debe ser de Malfoy!

-¡Shhhh! ¿Quieres acaso que se enteren todos? –chilló entre dientes furiosa

-¿Viste la hora?, deben estar ya en el quinto de sus sueños. Ahora ¿quieres ir a buscar esa bendita nota?

Hermione apoyó su pluma en el libro que estaba leyendo y se paró cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido con la silla. Se dirigió a la ventana y apenas abrirla la lechuza se coló por ella y reposó en el respaldo de un sillón. Al acercarse a ella notaron sus plumas algo alborotadas a causa del viento, y Ginny la acarició reconociendo al tacto que el pobre animal se estaba congelando allí afuera. Se quedaron contemplándola de tal modo que casi olvidan por completo la nota, es que sus hermosos ojos grises contrastaban tan espectacularmente con su plumaje negro que no se podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla.

-No me extraña que sea de Draco –chistó la colorada- Ahora hazme el favor de fijarte que dice

Hermione abrió esa nota con la misma torpeza que había utilizado para con la de la profesora McGonagall. La releyó varias veces sin hacer comentario alguno, ni reflejar ningún signo de nada en su cara, lo que exasperó a su ansiosa amiga que le arrebató el papel de las manos, leyendo su contenido en voz alta y con cierto dramatismo romántico:

_Granger:_

_Mañana martes a las siete__, antes de la cena, en el 7mo piso_

_Confirma con Nevenka_

_D.M  
><em>

-¿Nevenka? –irrumpió Ginny apenas terminó de leer

-Supongo que se trata de la lechuza

-Eso lo sé, Mione. Pero sólo a Malfoy se le ocurre llamar así a su lechuza –comentó mientras reía acariciando al animal en cuestión

-A mi me gusta –se quejó llamando la atención de su amiga –Es el nombre de la Diosa Griega de la música

-No creo que Malfoy tuviera en cuenta eso cuándo se lo puso…

-No creo que se le haya ocurrido por otro motivo que no fuera ese –su voz sonó un tanto a protesta, lo que le causó suma gracia a Ginny

-Oh, Hermione Granger ya está defendiendo a Draco Malfoy –canturreó divertida

-¡Calla, Ginny! Defiendo el nombre de la lechuza, lejos estoy de congeniar con Malfoy… además "Pigwidgeon" –terminó en tono despectivo, endureciendo el semblante de su amiga que la miraba seria y con el entrecejo fruncido

-Al menos Pigwidgeon es un nombre divertido, va con su personalidad –argumentó triunfante –Ahora tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que pelear por el nombre de una lechuza… ¡Confirma esa cita!

-No puedo hacerlo –murmuró mirando al piso sabiendo la reacción que causaría en su amiga

-No, ¡otra vez tus ataques de moralidad no, Granger!, vas a confirmar esa cita como que me llamo Ginevra Weasley

-Lo siento, Penélope Clearwater, pero no puedo. Tengo clase de Runas –explicó

-Bueno, pero sí sólo es eso, postérgale para el otro día y listo –Hermione la miró por unos segundos evaluando la sugerencia de su amiga. Cuándo se convenció de aceptarla, volvió hacia el escritorio donde se encontraban sus cosas, tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió:

_Malfoy:_

_Mañana a esa hora tengo una clase recuperatoria de __Runas, ¿tendrás inconveniente en pasarlo al Miércoles a la misma hora?_

_H.G_

Ató la nota a la pata de Nevenka, le dio unas golosinas para lechuza y volvió a abrirle la ventana por la que desapareció perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. No saben cuánto tiempo pasó, pero podían asegurar que no más de diez minutos cuando la lechuza volvía a golpear la ventana

-¿Se habrá perdido? –inquirió Hermione dada la extrañeza de su vuelta tan rápida. Pero esa teoría se disipó al ver que la caligrafía plasmada en el papel no era la suya, sino que del Slytherin… no era difícil distinguir esas letras estrechas y pequeñas pero sumamente prolijas, casi dibujadas.

_Si lo hay, tengo__ entrenamiento de Quidditch. Dime que el Jueves estarás libre, es mi última oferta._

_D.M  
><em>

-¡Encima presume como si estuviese haciéndome un favor! –se quejó Hermione

-Mione, por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo, te lo esta haciendo –se burló Ginny mientras la castaña bufaba, dándole (a su manera) la razón. Cogió otro trozo de pergamino y presionando la pluma con furia contra él, respondió:

_El Jueves está bien. Nos vemos ahí en a la hora indicada_

_H.G_

-¿Porqué querrá verme en el séptimo piso? –dudó Hermione mientras le volvía a abrir la ventana a Nevenka

-¿La Sala de Menesteres, quizá? –Ginny le guiñó el ojo, y ella aceptó que tenía razón. Miró el reloj y al devolverle la mirada a su amiga no hicieron falta palabras para decidirse a ir a dormir.

Esos dos días pasaron más rápido de lo que podía imaginar, de repente se vio entrando a las mazmorras para tener su clase de Pociones, lo que significaba que ya era Jueves. En el aula no había rastro de aquella cabellera rubia que esperaba encontrar. Estaba acomodando sus cosas en el pupitre que compartía con Ginny cuando ésta le propicionó un seco codazo en el costado, Hermione la miró rabiosa cuando la colorada le señaló con la cabeza a alguien que ingresaba en ese momento al aula y ella inconscientemente miró, ¿para qué? si sabía a quien iba a encontrar, pero ella miró igual, miró y chocó de lleno en esos ojos hielo que también la miraban, y de repente sintió palidecer, como si le hubiese bajado la presión y cada uno de los músculos se le tensó nervioso. Ginny largó una risita al ver la reacción de su amiga, la que se vengó devolviéndole el codazo.

Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de sentarse en los primeros bancos, a mitad de la clase se sentía tentada de irse al fondo junto con Harry y Ron. Como pequeñas dagas podía sentir las miradas de Malfoy en su nuca "_así nunca va terminar la poción en tiempo y forma_" pensó quejosa, segundos después cayó en cuenta y se lo reprochó a ella misma "_¿y desde cuando me importa como le vaya a Malfoy con las pociones?". _Por suerte la preparación indicaba que la mezcla se revolviera con énfasis, porque en ese momento no era capaz de hacerlo con suavidad. El color y la consistencia era exactamente lo que el libro indicaba, y divisó que Ginny iba bastante encaminada, lo que terminó de tranquilizarla. Faltaban diez minutos para que la clase terminara y ella ya estaba en el escritorio de Slughorn entregándole un frasquito con su poción terminada, al voltearse para volver a su pupitre casi choca con Malfoy que también llevaba en manos su muestra terminada, y según pudo observar en perfectas condiciones… "_lo subestimé_".

El resto de las clases transcurrieron en normalidad, salvando comentarios de Ginny que no hacían más que ponerla nerviosa. No sabía con precisión que le generaba esos nervios, suponía que se debía a la idea de estar sola con Malfoy en una sala dónde nadie más que ellos iban a poder entrar y que básicamente a menos que pudiera defenderse estaba en completas manos de su enemigo de toda la vida… Si, eso era motivo suficiente para estar nerviosa.

Después de su clase de Artimancia fue hasta su habitación a dejar la mochila, y a penas tuvo tiempo de saludar a Ginny antes de salir hacia el encuentro del Slytherin. Llegó hasta el lugar indicado casi sin aliento y Draco ya estaba allí, apoyado sobre una pared con esa pose aristocrática que tanto lo caracterizaba, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Puntual Granger, así me gusta.

-Me parece justo que cumplamos con lo que se pacta, ¿no? –contestó en tono soberbio. Draco sonrío

-También me gusta esa actitud –espetó antes de situarse frente al paredón y fijar su vista en él. Como era de esperar, momentos después hacía aparición una puerta.- ¿Pasas, Granger? –la invitó abriendo la puerta y haciendo un movimiento teatral con la mano. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco e ingresó a la sala.

No sabía que había pedido el hurón con exactitud, pero el lugar disponía de absolutamente todas las comodidades, tanto para ensayar un baile, como para estudiar, o simplemente pasar un rato de distensión. Lo miró con tal sorpresa que el muchacho no pudo hacer más que sonreír pagado de sí mismo.

-Bueno, hurón –irrumpió la muchacha -¿vamos a practicar o qué?

-¿Tanto apuro, Granger? ¿O acaso me tienes miedo? –siseó con su tono seductor. Hermione se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza

-Guárdate las insinuaciones para Parkinson

-¿La gatita está celosa acaso? –se burló, acortando distancia

-Ensayamos o me voy ya, Malfoy

-Está bien, está bien –reconoció poniendo las manos a la altura de la cabeza –aunque reconozco que te pones sexy cuando te enojas –sonrió de lado. Hermione estaba volteándose hacia la puerta cuando la sujeto del brazo –Ensayemos.

Inconcientemente Draco bajó la mano que sujetaba el brazo de Hermione y la tomó de la mano llevándole hasta el centro de lo que simulaba ser una pista de baile. Sacó su varita y la dirigió al aire, pero la castaña lo paró en seco con la mano que tenía libre.

-Sin música –ordenó –Primero fijemos los pasos –explicó al ver la cara del chico después de su primera orden, luego de esto obedeció sin protestar y volvió a guardar la varita en su túnica. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber como seguir, aunque sus miradas parecían tirarle indirectas al otro para que diera el primer paso.

Draco fue quien rompió el hielo colocando ambas manos sobre la cintura de la Gryffindor, quiso pasar por alto la descarga eléctrica que le recorrió por los brazos, pero entonces reconoció que era la primera vez en siete años que la tocaba, al levantar la vista observó las pecas que la muchacha tenía dispersas por la nariz y se le escapó una suave sonrisa. En Hermione la sensación no fue muy distinta, el tacto del rubio le provocó un raro escalofrío por la columna que se prolongó por el resto del cuerpo cuando sus fríos ojos se posaron en los suyos.

-La mano, Draco –le señalo pidiéndole que extendiera una y la colocara sobre la suya, no se dio cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre. Draco sacudió la cabeza confundido, y accedió al pedido de la chica mientras ella posaba la otra en su hombro –Lo que sigue es fácil –explicó -como en un cuadrado, un, dos, tres –contaba a medida que daba pasos y él se ingeniaba para seguirle –un, dos, tres…

"_Un, dos, tres_" contaba el rubio para sí mismo mirando sus pies para no perderse "_Un, dos, tres_" iba subiendo la mirada a medida que iba tomándose confianza, "_Un, dos, tres_… _se sabe mover bien la sangre sucia… Un, dos, tres_… _seguramente debajo esa falda hasta las rodillas esconde unas buenas piernas_…_ Un, dos, tres… ¿eso es olor a vainilla?... Un, dos, tres… si, es vainilla… Un, dos, tres… ¿porqué nunca me detuve en sus labios realmente deseables, o en sus ojos?, son realmente raros… cuatro…¿cuatro?, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza, Malfoy, por Merlín!". _Y al verse perdido en la cuenta decidió improvisar y hacer girar a la castaña de manera imprevista, ésta se asustó de tal manera que ahogó en un grito y al extender el brazo para mantener el equilibrio golpeo algo que la hizo gritar aún más fuerza.

-¡Qué no es para tanto Granger! –se quejó pensando que tanto espamento se debía sólo al susto. Poco tardo en divisar que la chica estaba en cuclillas sujetándose una mano contra el pecho y ¿sollozando? -¡Mierda, Granger! –bramó abalanzándose hacia ella. La chica levantó la cabeza con cuidado, dejando ver las lágrimas surcando su rostro, y rápidamente volvió la vista hacia su mano herida llena de sangre. Draco se la tomó con delicadeza alejándola de ella para poder examinarla. Se podían divisar pequeños trocitos de cristal clavados en toda la superficie de la palma, un escalofrió por la impresión lo hizo estremecer.

-No hace falta que te manches, Malfoy –murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz

-¿De qué hablas? –Draco ni siquiera era capaz de retirar la vista de la mano herida, y tampoco se empeñaba mucho en entender a que se refería con eso

-¡A mi sangre sucia, Malfoy! –ahogó en un grito que al rubio sorprendió por completo –no hace falta que pases por esto –volvió al tono anterior, denotando todas las lagrimas que tenía amontonadas en la garganta

-No digas idioteces ¿me haces el favor? –ahora fue el turno del muchacho de levantar el volumen de la voz –No es momento de discusiones adolescentes –Hermione dudó por un instante si estaba escuchando de verdad eso, o había perdido tanta sangre que se había desmayado y era todo un sueño. Fuera cual fuera la realidad, no pudo evitar sonreírle. Malfoy reparó en esto y se serenó –Ahora deja que me ocupe de eso, antes que tu mano se infecte de verdad

Al poco tiempo trajo consigo una especie de botiquín lleno de frasquitos rotulados con distintas pociones y algunas gasas y vendas. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, lo que develaba que había hecho todo corriendo.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso? –inquirió impresionada Hermione, de verdad había sido rápido y ese era un botiquín digno de la enfermería del castillo.

-Estamos en la Sala de Menesteres –respondió como si aquello fuera obvio- no hice más que desearlo –sonrió antes de volver la vista a la mano de ella. La tomó con sumo cuidado, y con una pinza extrajo uno a uno los pequeños cristales, de vez en cuando Hermione daba un respingo de dolor, pero sabía que el chico lo hacía lo mejor que podía por lo que no se quejaba, mientras que Draco prefería no reparar en las reacciones de la chica para hacer todo el trabajo "duro" de una vez. Terminada la extirpación, prosiguió a pasarle una gasa con un líquido naranja –Es para terminar de limpiarla –le explicó y Hermione asintió mientras apretaba los labios. –Es lo último, lo prometo –le murmuró compasivo- con esto ya no dolerá –le indicaba mientras le mostraba una nueva gasa, esta vez teñida de verde. Al primer contacto no pudo evitar gemir del dolor, pero al pasar los segundos no sólo ya no sentía el dolor de la poción, sino que tampoco el de los cortes, de inmediato la respiración volvió a su normalidad y dejó de temblar, al notarlo, Draco también sintió que dejaba una mochila pesada atrás. Ahora la curación era más tranquila, no había nervios por parte de ninguno, y podían actuar con mayor tranquilidad. Hermione sólo volvió a sobresaltarse cuando Draco tomó de su túnica su varita, pero simplemente la usó para terminar de cerrar los cortes y luego volvió a guardarla en su sitio, no le pasó por alto que su varita había respondido a él como si fuera suya. Luego, aunque no quedaran apenas más que marcas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles a la vista, se cercioró vendándole cuidadosamente la mano –¿Eres zurda o diestra? –irrumpió rompiendo el silencio que los tenía envueltos desde hacía un rato

-Diestra –contestó sorprendida por la pregunta que acababa de recibir, en realidad estaba sorprendida por toda la situación en la que se encontraba

-Estarás un poco incómoda, quizá –mencionó el chico mostrándole que la mano vendada era la derecha y haciendo una mueca de preocupación con la boca

-No es nada –aseguró- he sufrido cosas peores… mañana ya ni me molestará, has hecho un gran trabajo –sonrió en modo de agradecimiento, sin pensar que recibiría la misma respuesta del otro lado- Es mejor que me vaya, con todo esto ya debe ser la hora de cenar –Draco le tendió la mano y la sujeto por la cintura para ayudar a pararse, pero no emitió palabra- Adiós Malfoy –por un segundo titubeó en darle un beso en la mejilla para saludarlo, pero inmediatamente se volvió atrás y se encaminó hacia la puerta

-Lo siento –se disculpó dando los pasos que ella había caminado y volviendo a acortar distancia, esta vez lejos de provocarla. Se veía sinceridad en sus ojos, y ella sabía que en esos ojos transparentes podía confiar.

-Gracias –contestó ella enseñándole la mano herida y le depositándole, ahora sí, un suave beso en la mejilla antes de volverse a la puerta –Esperaré a Nevenka…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡**_Buenas!. Acá les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia que ya va empezando a tomar color ¿no?. El primer encuentro Dramione en la Sala de menesteres... ¿que pasará después de esto? :O_

_Estoy muy contenta con la repercusión que esta teniendo el Fic... todos los días me llegan mensajes contándome que alguien más la agrego a sus Favoritos o ha comenzado a seguirla :)  
>El contador de visitas sube constantemente, pero la mayoría de lectores ocultos, de los cuales me encantaría tener una opinión!, así que si llegaron hasta acá no cuesta mucho hacer un pequeño Review, no? :D<em>

**Niktee Blume:**_ Un honor que te sumes entre mis lectores!, me será muy util tener la opinión de "un chico malo" jajaja. Me alegra que te guste como va quedando el personaje de Draco, a lo largo de la historia irá mutando un poco a medida que empiece a enfrentarse a él mismo!. Y agradezco muchísimo el cumplido por la ortografía! jaja Pongo mucho empeño en ello y en la redacción para hacer más amena la lectura y me alegra que se note. Gracias por tomarte tus minutitos en comentar :D  
><em>**londonHearts010: **_Jajaja, a qué este es más Dramione aún! ¿no que sí? jajaja. WoW! si Ron ya despertó tu odio preparate para lo que vendrá más adelante! jaja, me alegra que te guste el personaje de Draco y haya logrado divertirte :P. Te quiero linda, gracias por leer siempre!  
><em>**alee Malfoy Cullen: **_Otra de mis fieles lectoras!, primero déjame agradecerte por hacerte presente en cada capitulo :D. Que bueno haber podido transmitir ese odio/empatia (como tu bien denominaste) porque era precisamente lo que quería lograr, sobre todo en ese y en este capítulo, en los próximos ya se irán enclareciendo las cosas para todos. Lo de Neville lo hice a propósito y lamento sentirme contenta de que hayas caido en la pequeña trampa jajaja, igual no se pueden quejar porque lo develé prontito, no los quise hacer sufrir mucho :P. Espero este capítulo haya sido también de tu agrado :)_

_Y dicho esto, no me queda más que despedirme hasta el viernes donde les traeré el ya quinto capítulo de esta historia. Y no digo más porque se me van a empezar a escapar cosas! jajaja_  
><em>Gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer este desvarío :P, y no olviden dejar sus reviews, no saben lo importante que son para mi!<em>

**Ilwen**


	5. Cap 5: Guardianes del Secreto

**Disclamer: **_Todos los personajes, hechizos y etcéteras de este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo únicamente los tomé prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos y escribir esta historia... quizá con Draco me quede un ratito más (shhh)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 5: Guardianes del secreto<strong>

Pasado bastante tiempo de que Hermione había abandonado aquella habitación, él seguía clavado exactamente en el mismo lugar donde ella lo dejó.

Si pensaba en el plan, no podía negar que mejor no podía marchar, pero había algo que no le permitía disfrutar de eso como lo debería, algo que le daba vueltas por la cabeza, que le molestaba en el estómago, que le daba electricidad en la piel. Todavía sentía a fuego los labios de la rata bibliotecaria sobre sus mejillas. Todavía, si cerraba los ojos podía ver los de ella clavados en los suyos. Todavía se tocaba la mano sintiendo su piel caliente, la sangre resbalándole. Todavía se odiaba por haberla lastimado, por haber reaccionado así. Todavía no reconocía al Draco Malfoy que estaba cayendo en las redes de su propio plan.

Pero no podía perder el juicio justo ahora, no podía dejarse llevar por un par de confusiones que surcaran su cabeza… debía de estar enfermando. Si, ¡seguro era eso! Ahora se dirigiría al Gran Comedor, cenaría como si nada hubiese pasado, y después evaluaría cual sería el paso a seguir.

— — — — — — — — — —

Tuvo todo el trayecto desde la Sala de Menesteres hasta el Gran Comedor para pensar una coartada que la justificara, pero estaba sentándose junto a sus amigos cuando se dio cuenta que no había pensado en nada. En nada que no fuera en Malfoy… ¿_en dónde tenía la cabeza_?, bueno, en realidad eso estaba claro y la pregunta debería ser ¿_porqué la tenía ahí_? Y es que a decir verdad, no se extrañaba que la actitud de Malfoy la sorprendiera de manera tal, que la hubiese curado con tanta dedicación, que hasta se hubiera ofendido cuando fue ella la que sacó a colación el linaje de sangre. Pero había algo que la sorprendía aún más: su propia actitud… como muchas veces había temblado más por el contacto de su piel con los largos dedos del rubio más que por el dolor de las heridas, como sentía que el tiempo se había aletargado, ¡como se había atrevido a darle un beso! Y aún sabiendo que todo eso era una locura, no podía apartar la vista de la mesa de los Slytherins, esperando ver una cabeza platinada asomarse entre ellos…

-¿Qué diablos te pasó en la mano, Hermione? –gritó Harry sin apartar la vista del vendaje que llevaba la muchacha que se dio cuenta que Ron, Ginny y Seamus también la miraban.

-Ehmm… -titubeó mientras buscaba una excusa creíble en su cabeza –se me cayó un adorno de la señora Pince en la biblioteca y bueno, me lastimé –largó aliviada de encontrar una historia rápido, y que no distaba mucho de lo que había pasado en realidad

-¡Oh, Herms… debes tener más cuidado! –exclamó Ginny mirándola con complicidad. Su amiga no se había tragado el cuento, estaba claro.

-Si, es que iba cargada de libros y no lo vi –siguió argumentando –pero ya estoy bien, llevo la venda sólo por precaución –mintió. Sabía que no eran necesarias, pero Malfoy había sido tan cuidadoso en ponérselas que no quería desechar así su trabajo, se excusó a ella misma.

-No estarás buscando motivos para no ir al baile, ¿no?... eres un tanto kamikaze, permite que te diga –bromeó su mejor amigo. Ella rió

-No Harry, acepté que deberé asistir –explicó- además ya hasta he conseguido pareja –Ron se ahogó con el juego de calabaza y casi termina escupiéndolo todo, Ginny la miró sorprendida ¿acaso no era que nadie debía enterarse?, Harry se limitó a sonreír y Seamus que hasta ahora no había emitido comentario pero estaba pendiente de la charla salió corriendo del Gran Salón como si acabara de acordarse de algo.

-¿QUÉ? –gritó Ron cuando terminó de recuperarse tras algunos segundos tosiendo

-Que ya tengo pareja -respondió Hermione pagada de sí misma viendo la reacción en el pelirrojo que ella tanto deseaba -¿Qué tiene de malo? No entiendo

-¿Tan… tan rápido? –tartamudeó

-No voy a dejar pasar el tiempo y que todos los chicos de Hogwarts consigan su pareja, ¿no?

-Claro, es que… -dudó el muchacho, pero en realidad no sabía que decir- ¿Con quién irás?

-No puedo decirlo –espetó la muchacha

-Dime que Krum ha vuelto y juro que me paso a Slytherin –murmuró entre dientes

-No, no es Krum… ¿acaso piensas qué es el único chico capaz de invitarme al baile?, para tu información Ronald, hay chicos en este mismo colegio capaz de hacerlo –le contestó haciendo notar claramente su enojo

-Entonces no entiendo porqué no puedes decirnos quién será –esta vez fue Harry quién intervino

-Es un asunto de él, no mío. Parece que el estar rodeada todo el tiempo de ustedes dos ahuyenta a los chicos que quieren acercarse –rió

-Es bueno saber que nuestro nuestro plan funciona –bromeó Harry mientras recibía un pellizcón de Hermione.

Dejando fuera a Ron, que después de eso no volvió a pronunciar palabra y parecía haberse hundido en su plato de comida, la cena pasó de lo más distendida y divertida. Al finalizar se dispusieron a salir del comedor para dirigirse a su sala común, cuando justo en la puerta, caminaba distraída charlando animadamente con sus amigos y chocó de lleno contra el rubio Slytherin, que al parecer tampoco iba prestando mucha atención a sus pasos.

-Ten cuidado cuando caminas, Granger –le espetó con su tono soberbio de siempre –no vaya a ser que te rompas la otra mano –mencionó sarcástico y la tonta Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior

-¿Porqué no tienes cuidado tú, Malfoy? –la defendió Harry –O la próxima vez chocaras directo conmigo –Draco hizo completos oídos sordos a la amenaza de Potter y se dirigió como si nada a sentarse en su mesa -¿Y tú de qué te ríes? –le inquirió a la castaña con todavía un dejo de enojo en la voz

-De Malfoy –contestó con naturalidad –Me causan gracia sus insultos innovadores –bromeó, siendo Ginny la única que captó lo que pasaba y que tuvo que aguantar tanto la sonrisa como el torbellino de preguntas que tenía para hacerle a su amiga, mientras los otros dos se miraban entre sí encogiéndose de hombros.

Ni bien pusieron un pie en la Sala Común, Ginny arrastró a Hermione por un brazo hasta su habitación, sin siquiera despedirse de su novio y su hermano, que quedaron abajo mirándolas desconcertados. Hermione se sentó sobre su cama con actitud divertida, mientras Ginny trababa la puerta y le dedicaba una mirada inquisidora.

-Hermione Jean Granger –sentenció -abres ya tu enorme bocota y me cuentas con detalle lo que ha pasado en esa bendita Sala de Menesteres

-Nada raro, Gin –le contestó haciéndose la desentendida.

-Raro o no, me lo cuentas

Y después de varios titubeos, idas y vueltas, Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado con Draco horas atrás… bueno, casi todo.

-¿Y? –inquirió la colorada sabiendo que había algo más que su amiga estaba obviando

-Y ¿qué?, eso Ginny…

-Eso no justifica la reacción en la puerta del comedor cuando te cruzaste con él, así que anda, habla de una vez

-Le besé –escupió apenas despegando las palabras y enrojeciéndose completamente por la vergüenza. Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, pero antes que pudiera hacer comentario, Hermione le aclaró –en la mejilla, claro…

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Mione! –exclamó atónita

-Que ha sido un beso nomás, no hagas tanto espamento

-¿Qué no haga espamento?, si no hace un día me decías no sé cuantas atrocidades de Malfoy y ahora resulta que le besas la mejilla como amigos de toda la vida –reprochó -Aquí hay algo que sigues tragándote, ¡te conozco como si fueras mi hermana!

-Vale, Gin, pero como que hagas otro comentario de los tuyos, es lo último que te cuento, ¿de acuerdo? –Ginny aceptó sin rodeos, a sabiendas que le costaría mantener su palabra, pero la intriga era mayor.

Ahora si Hermione no ocultó nada, explicó con detalle –con la ilusión de que su amiga encontrara una justificación razonable para ello- todo lo que había sentido, cada detalle que había tenido Malfoy para con ella, lo que la llevó a besarlo, y demás. Ginevra cumplió su palabra y no hizo comentario, pero no por la amenaza previa, sino porque en realidad no le salía palabra. Miraba a su amiga como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, y parpadeaba nerviosa con rapidez, tenía la boca entreabierta como si esperara que en algún momento las palabras se dignaran a salir por su cuenta. Cuando reaccionó, una pequeña sonrisa fue dibujándosele en el rostro lentamente, que terminó por convertirse en una sonora carcajada

-No puedo creerlo –gritó emocionada -¡Te gusta Malfoy!

-Shhh! Habla más bajo, ¿o quieres publicarlo en El Profeta?, y deja de decir estupideces. Que me guste Malfoy es tan inverosímil como encontrarse a Voldemort bailando ballet

-Si, claro, "estupideces", está más que claro, Mione… y si no fuera porque murió el año pasado, pondría las manos en el fuego que desde ahora cambio su pasatiempo y en vez de torturar muggles se dedica a la danza -bromeó

-Yo no veo nada de claro en todo esto y tampoco lo tomo a gracia –musitó ofendida

-No quieres verlo, que es distinto –esta vez Ginny hablaba con seriedad, no estaba jugando, no la estaba cargando como cuando eran chicas y descubrió que le gustaba Ron –No estoy diciendo que estés enamorada, pero tampoco puedes negar que pasa algo

-No puede pasarme nada con Malfoy, Ginny –reprochó más contra ella misma que con lo que decía su amiga, quién lo notó claramente –Nos odiamos durante años, de un día al otro no van a cambiar las cosas

-¿Y si siempre fue así y no es un cambio de un día al otro? –Hermione la miró con desconcierto ¿cuál era el punto? –Quiero decir, quizá siempre existió esa atracción en ambos, pero nunca se permitieron experimentarla porque desde el primer día estuvieron destinados a odiarse, y puede que se aferraran a eso inconscientemente para no dejarse ver lo que había detrás –la castaña estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Ginny volvió a interrumpirla –Hablo de inconscientes, Mione… no digo que lo hacían a sabiendas, y si ves el panorama desde afuera verás que tengo razón. Por algo la primera vez que rompen esa barrera pasa esto, ¿no crees?, detente a pensarlo un segundo –Estaba sorprendida por la clase que acababa de recibir, nunca lo había pensado de ese modo, y aunque le costara reconocerlo no era un concepto tan errado. Pero simplemente no podía ser, no podía haber ni siquiera atracción entre ellos.

-El concepto es bueno –admitió finalmente, pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer -Pero no creo que sea el caso. Sabes Gin… es Malfoy, tan simple como eso.

-Tan simple y complicado como eso, querrás decir –la corrigió comprensiva –Lo único que te pido, es lo que te dije en la charla anterior que tuvimos… No te cierres, Herms. Que la barrera que los dividió hasta ahora no sea la que te impida experimentar, vívelo por ti misma, no por los colores de las casas o lo que las familias les inculcaron hasta aquí –Comprendió que con esto último se refería sobretodo a Malfoy, y supo a donde quería llegar

-Me limitaré a lo que el baile respecta, Gin –contestó apenada –Malfoy sería un problema que va más allá de lo que podría cargar

-Al menos reconoces que es un problema para ti –sonrió –no estás tan lejos de aceptarlo –finalizó, y vio que de los ojos de su amiga comenzaban a asomar unas brillantes lágrimas, era cierto que Malfoy sobrepasaba lo que estaba dispuesta a cargar, pero sabía que cuando lo reconociera ese no iba a ser impedimento alguno. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, Hermione acurrucó su cabeza entre el hombro y la cabeza de su amiga, y en aquel huequito encontró su refugio, aquél en el que tantas veces se había auxiliado mientras la colorada jugaba con sus rulos entre los dedos.

La amistad que tenía con Ginny iba más allá de todo, no es que no apreciara tener a Harry a su lado, pero por mucho que lo quisiera sabía que no era lo mismo. Harry era el amigo con que siempre podía contar, claro estaba, siempre estaba ahí cuando ella recurría a él, pero a diferencia de Ginny, él no podía ser objetivo cuando de sus dos mejores amigos se trataba. Él quería verlos felices a ambos, y Hermione sabía que era capaz de matar a quien la hiciera llorar, a menos que se tratara de Ron, donde se limitaba a consolarla con un abrazo y un "ya se dará cuenta, Herms, él te quiere". En cambio Ginny era la primera en enfrentar a su hermano cuando lo creía correcto, era la única capaz de decirle las cosas como las pensaba, sin importar ningún carácter externo, sin importar incluso como le cayera su opinión. Si Ginny la tenía que retar la retaba, si la tenía que consolar lo hacía, pero lo que nunca iba a dejar de hacer era decirle la verdad por cruda que fuera.

Quizá porque fueran mujeres y podían compartir algo más, o quizá simplemente porque se trataba de Ginny, pero entre ellas no bastaban palabras, conocían los gestos y miradas de su amiga como propios. Por eso no había mentiras entre ellas, no había nada que pudieran ocultarse, y eso había sido así desde que empezaron a ser amigas, desde que notaron que más allá de lo que pasara con el resto, lo de ellas estaba ajeno a eso. Nunca una discusión, nunca un acto con doble intención, siempre actuando con naturalidad, siempre siendo ellas, y así se querían, con todas esas diferencias que las complementaban. Ginny era la que incitaba a Hermione a animarse, mientras que ésta era quien le hacía pensar las cosas antes de actuar por impulso. Conocían a la otra incluso mejor que a sí mismas, por eso cuando necesitaban aclarar algo en sus cabezas sabían a quien acudir, a pesar de que como en este caso la respuesta no fuera la que esperaban, aunque en el fondo lo supieran, y por eso le temieran tanto.

— — — — — — — — — —

Le jodía desde lo más profundo que el maldito Blaise lo conociera tanto. Nadie si quiera era capaz de imaginarse cuánto… Era su mejor amigo desde el momento que habían pisado Hogwarts a pesar de la enemistad de sus padres, por lo que usaba de máscara a Crabble y Goyle, que no eran más que las marionetas sin personalidad que hacían cuanto les pedía por el honor de ser amigo de un Malfoy, motivo suficiente para que Draco no los tomara verdaderamente en cuenta.

Era también una forma de proteger a sus verdaderos amigos, Pansy se había expuesto por sí misma, pero Blaise y Theodore Nott eran tan distintos al Príncipe de Slytherin que nadie que no los conocía lo suficiente creería la fuerte amistad que los unía. Y justamente esas diferencias eran las que Draco admiraba de ellos, los Slytherins de perfil bajo, que pocas veces se metían en problemas y nunca se subían a los trenes de burla atacando resto de los alumnos que generalmente el mismo Draco era quién dirigía. Pero tenían bastante personalidad para no dejarse pasar por alto –no se metían con nadie, pero tampoco nadie se metía con ellos- , para tomar sus propias decisiones y no poner a Draco en un pedestal, y esto es lo que tanto le gustaba al rubio, que con ellos podía ser simplemente Draco, no era necesario mantener su postura aristocrática, y mantener discursos sobre la pureza de sangre, con ellos podía flaquear y mostrar su parte más débil, compartir sus temores, acompañarse para ser fuertes en el futuro poco feliz que tenían marcado.

Cuando Theodore les comunicó que ese año no iba a continuar en Hogwarts, sabían que esto haría menos llevadera dicha estadía, pero también hizo que el lazo de los dos restantes fuera todavía más fuerte, a pesar que ellos creían que era imposible. Se querían como hermanos y aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera sabían que el otro sentía lo mismo. Su amistad después de todos estos años no necesitaba de palabras, ni de pasar horas a diario juntos, ambos respetaban sus tiempos y espacios, y sabían que cuando necesitaran del otro, él iba a estar a su disposición, para compartir un Whisky de fuego, aclarar los pensamientos confusos, o simplemente sentarse en la Sala Común frente a la chimenea para ver el fuego arder. Y ninguno de los dos necesitaba más de eso.

Y todo eso se resumía a Zabini parado ahora frente suyo, con una sonrisa en la cara denotando un "_te lo dije_". Y no, no le había dicho nada, pero sí se lo había dicho. Blaise sabía incluso antes que él mismo lo descubriera lo que iba a pasar, por eso tomaba tan a la ligera su plan, por eso lo había chicaneado con éste hasta el hartazgo.

-Vamos, Draco, lárgalo –lo incitó

-Ya te lo he contado todo Blaise ¿de acuerdo?, no sé por que insistes

-Porque te conozco ¿quizá? Va, que si tú no hablas me invitas a sacar mis propias conclusiones

-Haz lo que quieras, no hay conclusiones que sacar –espetó el rubio

-A ver, veamos –murmuró misterioso y pensativo. Se llevo una mano al mentón para teatralizarlo más –Hoy era tu primer encuentro con Granger para poner en marcha el plan, el cual según tus palabras "no podría ir mejor", pero no estás saltando en un pie de felicidad como lo harías si las cosas simplemente fueran así. Cuando la cruzaste en el comedor, quisiste hacerte el rudo como siempre, pero tu actitud no ayudó, estás hecho un flojito –Draco iba a arremeter pero Blaise siguió hablando –Durante la cena estuviste en cualquier lado menos frente a tu plato de comida y desde entonces no has abierto la boca para otra cosa que para inclinar la botella en ella –rió –Lo que me lleva a pensar que tu plan no va tan bien tú dices, y hasta me atrevería a decir que no mientes, porque Granger está reaccionando como lo deseabas, pero el que esta fallando eres tú –Draco lo miró, y reflejo como se rendía ante el acierto de su amigo- ¿Verdad?, ¿verdad que no me equivoco y te conozco como….? ¡Como si fuera tu mejor amigo! –bromeó y Draco no pudo evitar reír

-Deja ya de premiarte que ni siquiera te he dado la razón

-Oh, sí que lo has hecho, Draco... –lo abrazó por los hombros y le tendió la botella de Whisky –Ahora expláyate, hermano y cuéntale a Zabini las fallas del Príncipe –si cualquier otro se hubiese atrevido a decirle algo semejante, no habría recibido menos que diez maldiciones por parte de Draco, pero con Blaise no podía hacer otra cosa que reír ante esa clase de comentarios.

Draco no tenía reservas para con él, al contrario que Hermione con Ginny, cuando habló le contó todo de una vez, dejándose completamente al descubierto.

-¿Sabes lo que te voy a decir, no? –inquirió Blaise, que parecía no haberse sorprendido para nada con lo que su amigo le acababa de contar

-No, sino ni me hubiese gastado en contarte el cuento –se quejó Draco, que aunque lo negara sabía perfectamente con lo que arremetería el moreno.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que me has contado, no? –Draco arqueó la ceja desentendido, pero asintió de todas formas –Entonces entiendes lo que está pasando…

-No –señaló nervioso –Eso es lo que tiene mi cabeza en cualquier parte, no entender porque me sentí así

-Primero, no te sentías, te sientes –le corrigió- y no lo niegues. Y segundo, anda hombre, vas a decirme que no entiendes que lo que te pasa tiene por nombre Hermione Granger y el problema es que no te permites aceptar que ella te gusta, hace siete años que sientes cosas por ella aunque no lo admitas

-¿QUÉ? –gritó -¿Acaso has estado bebiendo desde el mediodía?, deja de decir idioteces

-Primera fase: la negación. No te culpo, es todo un proceso aceptarlo

-¿Aceptar qué? –volvió a gritar -Aquí no hay que aceptar nada Blaise, lo que acabas de decir es una locura

-Una locura como que nosotros seamos amigos, ¿no? –al escuchar esto, Draco se calmó inmediatamente -Y no por eso deja de ser cierto. Así que déjate de mariconeadas y acéptalo. Granger no es la única hija de muggles en Hogwarts y sin embargo es con la única que te has ensañado para hacerle la vida imposible, pero no dejas que nadie más lo haga porque te brotas, eso tiene una razón, y la sabes… –Draco se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano intentando controlar su alterada respiración mientras buscaba las palabras para contestarle a su amigo, necesitaba decirle algo que no le pudiera refutar

-Puede que me atraiga físicamente –admitió –pero no más que eso. Al fin de cuentas fue la primera vez que estuvimos tan cerca, y bueno… después de todo es una mujer –intentó argumentarse, pero Blaise soltó una sonora carcajada

-A mi puedes decirme lo que te plazca, pero mintiéndote a ti mismo no ganas nada –le sentenció, dejando atrás toda pasada broma –Tienes la posibilidad de experimentar algo por tu cuenta sin que nadie te lo ordene, no dejes que tus estúpidas teorías te censuren –le palmeó el hombro, y dando un último sorbo a la botella subió hacia su habitación, dejando a un aún más confundido Draco Malfoy con la vista clavada en el fuego de la chimenea, pero mirando directo a unos ojos color chocolate.

— — — — — — — — — —

Pasó una semana completa antes de tener noticias de Nevenka. Se habían cruzado en las tres clases que compartían a la semana –dos de Pociones y una de Encantamientos- y había sido todo sumamente extraño, para ellos claro, porque sus dos amigos parecían disfrutar todo aquello.

-Vale, niégamelo –la acorraló Ginny en uno de los recreos después de la clase de Pociones del lunes

-¿De qué hablas? –inquirió verdaderamente desconcertada

-Hermione Jane Granger, atrévete a decirme que no te pasa nada con Malfoy

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, no me pasa nada con Malfoy -respondió imitando su tono de voz en burla.

-Claro, ¿y yo soy estúpida? –preguntó sarcásticamente –vi como esperaste a que Draco terminara su poción para ir a entregar la tuya y cruzártelo en el escritorio del Profesor Slughorn –Hermione sintió palidecer ¿cómo rayos se había fijado en ello?

-No sabes lo que dices. Yo… yo sólo tardé porque quería corroborar que estuviera todo en perfectas condiciones –mintió, ahora caía en cuenta de la idiotez que había hecho ¿esperar a Malfoy para verlo de cerca? Las cosas no andaban bien.

— — — — — — — — — —

-La próxima vez aunque sea disimula, Draco –le aconsejó el moreno en el mismo lugar que las dos Gryffindor habían tenido su charla el día anterior

-¿De qué hablas? –esta vez inquirió el Slytherin… si lo hubieran planeado no hubieran tenido conversaciones tan similares

-De Granger ¿qué otra cosa? –Draco miró al piso, sabía que si miraba a su amigo a los ojos no habría excusa válida, aunque así tampoco corría ventaja –vi con mis propios ojos –Blaise se señalo sus brillantes ojos verdes abriéndolos exageradamente –como parecía que se ponían de acuerdo para pasar por el estrecho pasillo entre los bancos y tener excusa para rozarse. ¡Si hasta sonríes, idiota! –se burló riendo jocosamente

-No sé de que hablas… te habrá parecido –mintió sonrojándose –Ni siquiera recuerdo haber pasado al lado suyo –Blaise rió más fuerte

-Claro, y tampoco recuerdas que no dejaste de mirarla toda la clase, ¿verdad?, y que cuando quisiste convertir tu pato en conejo, lo único que lograste fue colarle las orejas y la cola, porque a tu bella Granger se le dio por estornudar y llamó demasiado tu atención –seguía riendo, gozaba cada palabra. Le encantaba ver a su amigo así, pero le daba rabia que no aceptase lo que le pasaba, entonces aprovechaba para burlarse al máximo hasta que saltara

-No es mi bella Granger –sentenció poniéndole fin a la conversación.

— — — — — — — — — —

-Te está mirando –le murmuró Ginny por lo bajo en medio de la clase de Pociones del jueves

-Basta Ginny, intento concentrarme –chilló la castaña mientras revolvía nerviosa su caldero

— — — — — — — — — —

-Deja de mirarla, se van a dar cuenta hasta Potter y Weasley

-¡Que me importan esos dos! –contestó quitándole importancia y sin quitar la vista de Hermione –Es divertido verla cuando se pone nerviosa, parece que su poción no va bien…

-Por la forma en que se ríe su compañera ella también lo ha notado –comentó –Yo no entiendo como la tuya marcha perfecto si no le has quitado la vista de encima a Granger

-La sé de memoria

— — — — — — — — — —

-Herms, date por vencida, esa poción no tiene arreglo –le aconsejó la colorada al verla desesperada revolver mientras revisaba en el libro cual había sido su error, o buscando alguna solución. El problema no era solamente el color violeta cuando debía ser nacarado, sino que se había tornado un tanto chiclosa para tener que finalizar en estado de vapor saturado. Ginny abandonó la suya cuando vio las burbujas enormes que se estaban formando, y antes que explotara optó por apagar su caldero.

-No, creo que ya casi la tengo –insistió con una positividad utópica, pues cada vez se iba tornando peor -¿Me alcanzas la vainilla por favor?

-¿No le has puesto ya? –preguntó su amiga mientras se la alcanzaba dudosa

-Si, pero creo que mi error fue que no le puse suficiente –explicó mientras destapaba el frasquito

-¿No es peligroso que se lo pongas después de que le echaste las semi… -no terminó la frase cuando Hermione vertió la primer gota de la esencia y absolutamente toda la poción estallaba y caía de lleno encima de las dos muchachas. Ginny le hubiese tirado un torbellino de hechizos de no ser que la cara que le dedicó su amiga le dio la bastante pena como para controlarse, además de que algo distrajo demasiado su atención: en la otra punta de la sala, entre los alumnos de verde, había sólo dos que no se reían por lo acontecido. Sonrió para sus adentros al descubrirlo.

Tuvieron que faltar al resto de asignaturas con las que cargaban ese día, dado que les llevó toda la tarde quitarse los restos de poción –o intento de…- tras varios baños y hechizos que surgieron efecto recién a la hora de la cena. Por suerte al menos podrían comer con los chicos, a los que que apenas habían visto en el desayuno, ya que la primer clase del día había sido Pociones, y luego del incidente, a pesar de los insistentes gritos de Ron y Harry desde la Sala Común, ninguna había accedido siquiera a asomarse.

Al salir de la habitación vieron que ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba allí, por lo que se apuraron a llegar al Gran Salón para encontrar un lugar. Por suerte los chicos le habían apartado uno a cada una junto a ellos.

-Es la primera vez que te pasa algo así, ¿en dónde tenías la cabeza, Hermione? –atacó Ron sorprendiendo a todos con su actitud

-Sobre mis hombros –espetó furiosa –no soy perfecta ¿sabes Ronald?

-La Amortentia es una poción muy difícil. Yo tuve que apagar el caldero, porque estaba a punto de correr la misma suerte –la defendió Ginny

-Es verdad –asintió Harry- tras de ti explotaron los calderos de Seamus y de una Slytherin –ahora si se sentía un poco consolada, ¿una Slytherin? Eso le hubiese gustado verlo –El único que pudo elaborarla fue Malfoy, ni siquiera su compañero de banco, aunque también estuvo cerca… -Hermione sintió una rara sensación al escucharlo nombrar. Era normal que se hablara de él entre sus amigos, pero no pudo evitar tensarse, la única en notarlo fue Ginny

-Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque se le explotara el caldero en la cara a él –soltó Ron, quién parecía no tener un gran día

-Lamento informarte que no va a darte ese gusto, Ronald –todos clavaron su mirada en ella –No era el predilecto de Snape porque sí, es realmente bueno con las mezclas –lo defendió

-¿Estas defendiendo al hurón? –el volumen de voz en Ron había subido drásticamente

-No defiendo ni critico a nadie, Ronald –nunca lo había llamado tantas veces por su nombre –sólo soy objetiva, no te vendría mal practicarlo un poco

-Y a ti no te vendría mal practicar esa maldita poción, porque te recuerdo que estará incluida en los exámenes –atacó al no poder defenderse ante lo que la castaña le había dicho

-Sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer –espetó sin bajar el volumen con el que se dirigía su amigo –mejor fíjate en lo que haces tú, porque tampoco pudiste llevarla a cabo

-Al menos la mía no estalló

-Y yo al menos puedo hacer los trabajos de todas las asignaturas por mi cuenta –reclamó poniéndose de pie –que te ayude tu Lav Lav

— — — — — — — — — —

Tuvo que contar hasta cien para calmarse y no salir corriendo tras ella, o lo que sería peor ir a darle lo que se merece a esa maldita comadreja colorada, pero por suerte, de él ya se estaba ocupando su propia hermana. No apreció que había cerrado las manos como puños y las presionaba con la misma fuerza que lo hacía con su mandíbula

-Afloja que vas a lastimarte a ti mismo –le susurró por lo bajo Blaise, que también había observado toda la escena, a pesar de que desde allí no llegaron a oír el motivo de la discusión

-Sólo yo puedo hacerla enojar así –se quejó el rubio más tranquilo -¿Hasta ese derecho me quitan?

-Ve por otro –la cara de Draco era un mismísimo signo de interrogación –Ten otro derecho sobre ella, sabes a que me refiero –Draco bajó la vista "_touché_" –Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, hazte cargo y envíale una nota

-¿Con que excusa?

-¿Necesitas una excusa? –rió -¿No ensayaban para el baile?, u ofrécete para ayudarla con Pociones, luego de lo de hoy y tan cerca del examen como estamos no creo que se niegue –Draco sonrió de lado, satisfecho con la idea de su amigo.

— — — — — — — — — —

Hacían fácil quince minutos Ginny estaba golpeando la puerta de su propio dormitorio. Un simple movimiento de varita solucionaría todo el asunto, pero quería respetar un poco a su amiga y que fuera ella quien la dejara entrar. Ya se estaba cansando y evaluando la posibilidad del "_Alohomora_" cuando la puerta se destrabo desde adentro. Ingreso despacio, que le hubiera dado lugar no conllevaba a que la invadiera de repente.

La habitación estaba a oscuras salvo por una llamita de fuego con la que Hermione jugueteaba, como hacía siempre que se veía desbordada. Era como si intentase mantener algo bajo su control, ya que no podía hacerlo con sus propios sentimientos. Llevaba ojeras del llanto y de sus pestañeas aún pendían algunas lágrimas que se aferraban a no caer. Ginny se acercó lento, se recostó a su lado y la abrazo. No sabe cuantos minutos consoló los llantos de su amiga, pero tampoco le importó, sólo se limito a acariciarle el pelo.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a tu hermano? –susurró entre sollozos

-¡Es un idiota!, No sé, pero nunca lo había visto a Harry tan enojado con él –comentó

-No quiero que se peleen por mi culpa

-No es tu culpa, Herms –le dijo- ya Harry es grande para saber como reaccionar por convicción propia, y menos mal que no sabe que estas hecha un mar de lágrimas –bromeó con tono despectivo robándole una sonrisa a su amiga. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más contemplando aquella llama que la castaña seguía dominando hasta que unos golpecitos en la ventana la hicieron sobresaltar y perder el control sobre ella, haciéndola caer sobre la cama. Hermione ahogó en un grito, pero Ginny llegó a reaccionar

-¡_Aquamenti_! –gritó y apagó el fuego antes que llegase a propagarse, pero fue lo suficiente para que quemara una aureola de la colcha -¡Va a haber que cambiarla! –comentó al observar las consecuencias

-¡Merlín!, hoy si que no es mi día… -se quejó dirigiéndose hasta la ventana donde los golpes seguían insistiendo. Se le escapó una sonrisa al ver que se trataba de Nevenka, la lechuza negra de Malfoy

-Bueno, quizá no sea todo negativo esta noche, ¿no? –comentó Ginny divertida al ver entrar al animal. Al que también reconoció de inmediato. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, y nerviosa desenrolló el pergamino.

_Granger:  
>Veo que tienes problemas con las<em>_ Pociones.  
><em>_S__i quieres mi ayuda espero a Nevenka con fecha y hora para encontrarnos, el lugar lo conocemos.  
><em>_Ya hablaremos __sobre como me lo agradeces._

_D.M_

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: ¿_Y? ¿qué les pareció?. Las confusiones están tomando fuerza, y sus amigos están colaborando bastante para que esto suceda, ¿no creen? este capítulo lo enfoque bastante a Ginny y Blaise por eso, van a tener más intervenciones en esta historia :)_  
><em>¿Qué dicen, aceptará Hermione la invitación de Draco? ¿Cómo tomaría Draco una negativa de su parte? y si acepta, ¿qué pasará?... habrá que esperar hasta el martes que suba un nuevo capítulo :P<em>  
><em>Ahora como siempre quiero agradecer los reviews de mis seguidores que son los mejores!, me hace feliz que ustedes sigan mi historia, de verdad! <em>

**Niktee Blume:** _Claro que si! jaja, así que agradezco tu cuota colaborando a mi adicción :p jaja. Enserio, son de verdad gratificantes los Reviews, porque nos sirven para saber donde estamos parados, que gusta y que no, y sirve para ir orientando la historia, así que súper agradezco tu colaboración :). Espero que este también te haya gustando, seguramente resultó poco el Dramione, pero prometo que el capitulo que viene lo recompenso ;)_

**alee Malfoy Cullen:**_ Jajaja, me encnata jugar con la bipolaridad de Draco... y esto recién empieza!. Va a tener unas luchas internas entre su "ternura" y su Yo de siempre!. Gracias por estar siempreee :D_

**londonHearts010:**_ No sabía que había sido tu cumplee :( sino te lo dedicabaa!. Bueno, tomalo igualmente como regalo! jajaja. Te juro que me mataste con tu review, me reí mucho! Que bueno que las dudas hayan caducado con ese capítulo, y si, Draco enamora a cualquiera! jajaja Ojalá este te haya gustado también :D_

**Autumn-Alexx:** _Me parece que te pusiste al día! jajaja. primero: gracias por leerte los cuatro capítulos al hilo y tomarte la molestia de comentarlos. Me alagaste mucho! :$ jaja. La de Lily y Snape no será la única analogía que van a reconocer, va a haber varios "deja vú" como dijo Harry, en este último capítulo sin ir más lejos tenemos uno con Herms y Krum :p_  
><em>Como ya he dicho, Draco va a ser un interrogatorio en sí mismo, así q me encanta que vayan notando sus inquietudes. Por ahora Hermione lo esta padeciendo, pero ya le encontrará el gustito :P... lo del baile tiene su trampa, atentis ;) jajaja. Disfruto mucho jugando con la personalidad del rubio, así que me alegra que le encuentren divertido :). Gracias por leer y como te dije antes, tomarte el tiempo en dar tu opinión :D<em>

_Y a los que todavía no lo hicieron, no sé que esperan para dejar su opinión! que estamos en demoracia y hay que aprovechar la libertad de expresión :P jajaja_  
><em>Los espero el próximo capítulo por acá :)<em>

**Ilwen**


	6. Cap 6: Animarse a volar

**Disclamer: **_Todos los personajes, hechizos y etcéteras de este Fic son propiedad de JK Rowling, yo únicamente los tomé prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos y escribir esta historia... quizá con Draco me quede un ratito más (shhh)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 6: A<strong>**nimarse a volar**

Leyó la nota y sonrió, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Ginny para que se la mostrara. Sonrió sabiendo que en cualquier otro momento esas palabras soberbias y autosuficientes la hubieran llevado a profanarle un sin fin de insultos. Draco Malfoy ofreciéndose a ayudarla con una asignatura, obviamente no dejaría pasar un "_te estoy haciendo un favor, salvándote la vida_" entre líneas, pero eso ahora no le importaba. Intento esconder la sonrisa estúpida que tenía plasmada, y mostrarse indiferente ante este trozo de pergamino al alcanzárselo a Ginny, pero cuando su amiga terminó de leerlo y levantó la vista hacia ella, no pudo disfrazar más nada.

-¿Lo vas a seguir disimulando? –inquirió Ginny ante semejante reacción

-Déjalo ser, Gin –rió divertida, ya no le daba la cara para seguirse engañando –No etiquetemos lo que acaba de pasar, fue un deslíz… No quiero crearme ilusiones

-¿Ilusiones con qué? –preguntó con complicidad

-Ya sabes, Ginny, no me hagas hablar –se quejó- Es Malfoy, y no dejará de serlo por más que yo asuma que lo estoy odiando menos

-¿Odiando menos? –la interrumpió -¿nada más?

-Bueno, POR MÁS QUE SIENTA ALGO POR ÉL ¿Feliz?

-Sí –esbozó una exagerada sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes

-Que nos llevemos mejor tampoco significa que pueda ser libre de sentir esto por él. Seguramente no me corresponda, sufriré y después qué ¿buscaré a Ron para darle celos? –bromeó. No podía creer que ahora estaba hasta haciendo chistes con aquello. ¿De verdad había asumido que con Malfoy las cosas eran distintas? ¿Así de fácil era?

-No pienses por los demás, ya sabremos lo que pasa por la cabezota de Malfoy. Ahora acuerda ese bendito encuentro, que la lechuza esta esperándote –Y así era. La lechuza tenía esos ojos gris profundos siguiendo los movimientos de la muchacha, parecía estar bajo hipnosis. Cuando las chicas la miraron ululó contenta.

_Malfoy:_

_Por orgullo me encantaría negarme a tener que pasar por esto. Pero tú ganas, me humillo ante ti y te pido ayuda._

_¿Mañana a la misma hora que la vez pasada?_

_H.G_

-Tenía que demostrar un poco de resistencia –espetó Hermione viendo como Ginny sacudía la cabeza al leer la nota. –Toma, Nevenka –le habló dulcemente al animal mientras ataba el pergamino dónde había traído el de Draco, y le acariciaba el lomo, ésta se dejo hacer acomodando su cabeza bajo la mano de la castaña.

Como había sido de esperar, pasaron pocos minutos después de que encomendaran a Nevenka llevarle la nota a su dueño para que estuviera de nuevo con otra nota atada a la pata.

_Granger, __¡no sabes lo bien que se siente que me pidas ayuda!  
>Será mañana<em>

_D.M_

¿Por qué sonreía como una estúpida ante esa respuesta arrogante del Slytherin? ¿Por qué aunque hubiese pasado un largo rato desde que la había leído seguía con la nota entre sus manos? ¿Por qué tenía tanta ansiedad por dormirse y que el amanecer del nuevo día la despertase? Todas esas preguntas y algunas más alborotaban su mente manteniéndola en vela y dando vueltas en la cama. Cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que el empeño la trasladara a un profundo sueño, al hacerlo la imagen de unos ojos acero apareció robándole una sonrisa y relajándola, llevándola así lentamente al inconsciente.

Un golpe en la cara la despertó de un sobresalto, al despegar los ojos otro golpe volvió a azotarla y la risa de Ginny resonó en su cabeza aturdida. La pelirroja no había encontrado mejor manera de despertarla que con unos sutiles almohadazos.

-Para, Ginny –gritó mientras el tercer almohadazo la alcanzaba- ¡Para ya!

-Buen día, Bella durmiente –la saludó en tono burlón -era hora, hace quince minutos sonó tu despertador

-No lo escuché –musitó en medio de un bostezo

-Sí, ya me di cuenta –rió su amiga observándola –Apúrate que tienes que arreglarte aún y nos quedaremos sin desayuno.

Hermione acató el pedido de Ginny y se dirigió al baño. Cuando salió de allí el cambio era bastante notable, pero aún se notaba que llevaba la almohada pegada al rostro.

-Lo hice lo mejor que pude –argumentó con tristeza. Ginevra rió

-¿Acaso te acostaste hace media hora? Nunca te vi dormir tan profundamente, Herms

-Me dormí al mismo tiempo que tú –mintió- Debe ser producto de mi ataque de llanto –sonrió restándole importancia. Ginny pareció quedar conforme tras aquella respuesta y la tomó del brazo para salir de la habitación.

Draco, en cambio, llevaba varias horas despierto en su Sala Común contemplando la chimenea. El resto de alumnos de la casa comenzaron a bajar desde sus habitaciones sin inmutarse siquiera de la presencia del platinado, ya que encontrarlo allí antes que nadie era una imagen recurrente, también para Blaise que acababa de hacer su aparición y se sentaba a su lado todavía desperezándose.

-Nunca entenderé como puedes madrugar, a mi cada vez me alcanzan menos las horas que duermo –se quejó mientras se frotaba los ojos con las palmas de las manos fuertemente, como si consiguiera despegárselo de aquella manera.

-Eres un vago –bromeó Draco dedicándole una mirada de soslayo

-No, eso si que no está en duda señor –contestó entre risas -¿Tú que cuentas?, ¿Le escribiste a Granger? –Draco disfrutaba a sobremanera las charlas matutinas con Blaise, lo ponían de buen humor para enfrentarse al día, dado que el moreno siempre se despertaba exultante, pero también le perjudicaba que lo hiciera "con todas las luces" porque debía, como en ese momento, afrontar sus interrogatorios incómodos.

-Sí, lo hice –respondió con naturalidad, queriendo restarle importancia para cambiar rápidamente de tema. Pero la mirada inquisidora de su amigo señaló que no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que no se explayara –Nos veremos esta tarde, misma hora y mismo lugar, para "estudiar Pociones" –Blaise sonrió orgulloso de sí –Yo no entiendo como después de tantos años todavía sigo tus consejos, deberían de pasarme a Hufflepuff

-Por eso mismo, hermano –le palmeo la espalda –después de tantos años has comprobado que mis consejos son los mejores, y por eso no puedes evitar acatarlos –Draco le pegó un pequeño empujón antes de ponerse de pie

-Sería conveniente que vayamos a desayunar

-¿Tú dices? –le preguntó de manera infantil- Mi cuerpo está tan a gusto en este sillón. ¡Hey!, espérame Draco! –gritó al ver que su amigo lo dejaba hablando solo y salía rumbo al Gran Salón.

No tardó mucho en alcanzarlo para continuar la marcha a su lado. Llegaron al Gran Comedor sin mediar palabra pero conteniendo unas inmensas ganas de reírse

-El inmutable rostro del Príncipe de Slytherin –le susurró por lo bajo y Draco no pudo evitar la sonrisa –Parece que Granger tuvo una guerra con las sábanas y le costó soltarse de sus ataduras –bromeó dirigiendo una mirada a la mesa de los Gryffindors incitando a su amigo a mirar también. Y lo comprobó, allí estaba el más enmarañado que de costumbre cabello castaño de Granger, apoyando el mentón sobre su mano mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Una nueva sonrisa asomó por el rostro del Slytherin, que la encontraba tierna en esa situación. Hasta que recibió un codazo en el costado proporcionado por parte de su amigo que forzaba una falsa tos. –Ay, Malfoy, Malfoy. Te tiene irreconocible esa leoncita

-Cállate Blaise –le espetó queriendo mostrarse molesto, pero sin éxito.

Pero la mañana no pasó muy diferente para la pobre Hermione. Ni siquiera la clase de Artimancia, su materia favorita, logró sacarla de ese estado somnoliento. Al menos había dejado de bostezar, pero los párpados amenazaban con cerrarse como sí de persianas se tratase. Por momentos perdía completamente la concentración y se encontraba levantando la mano en situaciones inverosímiles llamando la atención y causando la risa de todos sus compañeros. Además de morirse de vergüenza lo único en lo que pensaba era en que por suerte no compartía esa materia con Ginny, Harry o Ron porque aquella actitud conllevaría a una incontable cantidad de interrogatorios que definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a contestar ahora.

Al finalizar la clase juntó todas sus cosas y salió lo más rápido posible de aquél salón. El hambre que tenía no era mayor que el sueño, así que no fue muy difícil decidirse por seguir derecho hasta la Torre Gryffindor y dormir una siesta antes de pasar a almorzar por el Gran Salón.

-¿Una guerra con las sábanas, Granger? –una voz a su espalda llamó su atención. Por más cansada que estuviera podía reconocerla al instante. Volteó respirando profundo e intentando mostrarse lo más entera posible.

-Muy gracioso, Malfoy –espetó mostrando una sonrisa irónica -¿Tienes algo que decirme? Porque de verdad pensar en mi dormitorio es mucho más tentador que tener que mantener una charla contigo en este momento

-Apuesto a que sí encontrarías tentador tener esta charla conmigo en tu dormitorio –Hermione bufó y revoleó los ojos ante este comentario –Está bien, podríamos saltearnos lo de la charla si quieres –agregó ampliando su sonrisa arrogante

-La única posibilidad de encontrarme en una habitación contigo será a base de la ayuda que me darás con las pociones –musitó altanera

-Buen punto. Ahora ve a acostarte que suficiente tengo con ayudarte, no encontrarás en mí la paciencia para soportar tus ronquidos –Hermione le dedicó una mirada altiva y se volteó moviendo el pelo teatralmente, dio dos pasos y volvió la mirada hacia el rubio que la observaba estaqueado en el lugar.

-Nos vemos a las siete –le sonrió sin evitar sonrojarse, al notarlo viró rápidamente y siguió su camino antes que la serpiente lo notara. Pero él estaba tan ocupado intentando comprender porqué estaba tan deseoso de que llegara esa hora que ni siquiera se percató de ello.

— — — — — — — — — —

Apenas posó la cabeza en la almohada cayó en brazos de Morfeo. Ni siquiera el encuentro hacía unos minutos con Malfoy pudo lidiar con su cansancio, lo cual la alegró. Parecieron minutos pero en realidad había dormido cinco horas cuando la voz de Ginny la despertó.

-Granger, ¿piensas dormir todo el día acaso? –le espetó de una forma digna de una hija de Molly Weasley

-No. Tengo que ver a Malfoy –murmuró mientras se retorcía abrazada a la almohada renegando de tener que despertarse

-Claro. Ahora a la señora le interesa Malfoy nada más –se burló recibiendo un almohadazo de parte de su amiga que aún estaba acostada, y por suerte llegó a atajar gracias a sus reflejos de jugadora de Quidditch -¿A qué hora te encuentras con él? –preguntó entre risas

-A las siete –contestó Hermione cuando aún el sueño hacía estragos en su voz -¿Qué hora es?

-Pasadas las cinco. Ni bien terminó la clase de Transformaciones vine para acá a ver si estabas bien –explicó –Yo preocupada que no te sintieras bien porque habías faltado a clases y tú aquí hablando en sueños como si nada

-¿Hablé en sueños? –inquirió preocupada, en realidad lo que le preocupaba de esto es lo que podría haber llegado a decir. Ginny asintió divertida -¿Qué… qué decía?

-No te preocupes, no llegué a entenderte –admitió con decepción, mientras que Hermione respiraba más tranquila –Ahora vamos, que tienes tiempo pero también tienes que arreglarte un poco –Hermione bufó, pero de todos modos se levantó y caminó hasta colocarse frente al espejo. Si bien su aspecto era terrible, había una gran mejora teniendo en cuenta lo que era antes de su siesta reparadora. Ya no tenía los ojos hinchados ni con ojeras, la almohada no había dejado rastros en su cara, y su pelo… bueno, su pelo no tenía arreglo hacía rato. Fue al baño y llenó la bañera para sumergirse en ella durante un rato mientras Ginny le contaba lo que había sucedido en las clases. No pudo negar que después de aquel baño no quedaban ni rastros de la somnolienta Hermione de horas atrás, sonrió y el brillo se reflejó en sus ojos al comprobarlo.

Salió del baño y Ginny la recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro y la ropa lista sobre la cama, Hermione la miro de soslayo sospechando sobre la generosidad de su amiga.

-¿Qué?, ¡Eres una desconfiada!, sólo te preparé la ropa –se quejó al ver la actitud de la castaña

-Ya, es que me tomaste por sorpresa –se disculpó mientras veía que ropa había escogido. La sorprendió aún más el corroborar que no había nada de raro en ello, una camisa blanca, el blazer del uniforme y la pollera del mismo. Se vistió con rapidez y fue hasta su mesita de noche donde reposaba su cepillo, a el cual miro determinante, como si intentara intimidarlo, Ginny no pudo contener la carcajada frente a esta situación.

-Ven, deja que te ayude –se ofreció tendiendo la mano para que Hermione le pasara el cepillo. Con suma paciencia y tomándose todo su tiempo, la pelirroja logro desenredar uno a uno los mechones del voluminoso cabello de Hermione, tomó un mechón abundante de cada lado y los ató en una colita, se paró frente a ella y sonriendo indicó que ya el trabajo estaba finalizado, la castaña le devolvió el gesto y la abrazó como agradecimiento.

Todavía tenía tiempo antes del encuentro con Malfoy, así que aprovechó para hacer un _Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable _a su bolso pequeño y poder meter todos los libros que necesitara allí, dado que ya no eran horas de cargar una mochila y no quería dar explicaciones si se encontraba a Harry o Ron. Recordó que además de otras cosas, también había en él ya algunos pergaminos, plumas y pociones de uso común, por lo que asumió contenta que ya estaba lista.

Aunque todavía faltaba un rato, se despidió de Ginny con la excusa de pasar por la biblioteca antes, pero en realidad necesitaba salir de allí para descargar sus ansias… quizá caminar, aunque sea por el castillo, la ayudaría un poco.

— — — — — — — — — —

Caminaba por un pasillo acompañado de Blaise, no hablaban por el simple hecho de que Draco había amenazado echarle un Cruciatus si volvía a nombrar a Granger, aunque ello le costara la expulsión del colegio. Aunque sabía que eran amenazas en vano porque su amigo nunca llegaría a cumplir algo semejante, prefirió no tentar al malhumor del rubio y quedarse callado.

-Debo irme –murmuró Draco mientras se alejaba a pasos más que acelerados sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar. Blaise sonrió al distinguir una melena castaña virar en una esquina, donde "casualmente" también se dirigía su amigo.

Draco caminó sigiloso detrás de la muchacha que aún no había notado su presencia. Los separaban diez pasos… cinco… dos y ¡Zaz!. La tomó por la cintura y tapó su boca con la mano para evitar que gritara. No le fue difícil levantarla del suelo y llevarla hasta tras una columna, a pesar que la chica no cesara de patalear. La volvió a posar en el suelo, pero aún tapándole la boca se acercó hasta su oído y susurro:

-Te suelto, pero no gritas ¿vale? –Hermione asintió. Primero por supervivencia y el deseo de respirar cómodamente, y segundo porque había reconocido esa voz y no veía necesario realizar algún tipo de escándalo. Draco quitó la mano que la imposibilitaba y ella se volteó inmediatamente

-¿Era necesario secuestrarme, Malfoy? –le espetó endureciendo el semblante.

-¡Pero si no ha sido un secuestro, Granger! –comentó relajado –Sólo fue una broma a la pasada. ¿Vamos?

-¿A dónde? –preguntó anonadada. ¿Desde cuándo ese buen humor de Malfoy para con ella? ¿"Una broma a la pasada"?

-¿No querías estudiar? ¿O es que ya te has arrepentido? –inquirió con astucia

-¡Oh!, si... no... Claro, eh… ¡Vamos! –tartamudeó nerviosa. Draco sonrió ante los nervios de la Gryffindor -¿No llevas tus libros? –preguntó al rato mientras caminaban hacia el séptimo piso. Recién entonces había vuelto en sí y pudo observar que Malfoy no traía nada consigo

-Vamos a la Sala de Menesteres, Granger. No encuentro la razón de ir cargado si se puede encontrar todo allí –explicó naturalmente –De todos modos, no veo que tú tampoco traigas los tuyos

-Están aquí –mencionó mientras señalaba su pequeño bolso de cuentas. Draco la contempló perplejo –Encantamiento de Extensión –explicó y Malfoy asintió aludido.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban en el séptimo piso. Draco le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Hermione que parecía impaciente, y se dirigió hacia el tapete que colgaba en el paredón. Segundos después se hacía presente la esperada puerta. Hermione no pudo evitar volver a pensar que había pedido Malfoy, cuando se hizo presente frente a su vista exactamente la misma sala que los había alojado antes, pero no se lo iba a preguntar.

Sin mirar atrás caminó directamente hacía el escritorio ubicado en una de las esquinas de la Sala, era similar a los de la biblioteca, además de que también estaba rodeado por algunos estantes donde reposaban cantidad de libros. Apresurada sacó sus útiles, los dispuso sobre la superficie, y se encaminó a leer el nombre de todos aquellos volúmenes de variadas materias. Draco la observaba aún situado al lado de la puerta, no podía negar –ni siquiera a sí mismo- que encontraba fascinante observar a la rata de biblioteca en su hábitat.

-¡Es increíble! –gritó extasiada -¡Este libro no está siquiera en la biblioteca! –sacudía en su mano un libro grande y de tapa verde musgo enseñándoselo a Draco, que se acercó hasta ella para observarlo con detenimiento.

-Lástima que no nos sirva para pociones –torció la boca en un gesto que parecía lamentar no poder ponerse a leerlo allí mismo

-Podemos separarlo para leerlo cuando tengamos tiempo –opinó Hermione con pocas ganas de soltarlo

-¡Vale!, llévatelo, pareces una niña de cinco en una casa de juguetes aferrada a una muñeca –bromeó haciéndola sonrojar –No pasará nada, cuanto más luego lo devuelves –La castaña se convenció y asintió mientras lo guardaba en su pequeño bolso –Eso sí, cuando lo termines me lo prestas –advirtió dedicándole un divertido guiño de ojo.

-No sabía que te gustaban los libros –comentó sin salir de su asombro

-Que no sea una rata de biblioteca como tú no significa que no me guste disfrutar de un buen libro –expuso autosuficiente, provocando un leve rubor en el rostro de la castaña. Era obvio que Draco también sentía cierta afición por los libros, luego de ella era el alumno con mejores notas en Hogwarts, y sus conocimientos no los iba a incorporar por simple osmosis.

El Slytherin se acercó a la biblioteca y tomó uno de los libros como si supiese de toda la vida que se encontraba allí, Hermione lo miró atónita mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado.

-Si vuelve a estallarte el caldero en medio de los EXTASIS, me dará tanta risa no podré concentrarme en mi elaboración, así que ¿te parece comenzar con Amortentia? –sugirió Draco, y Hermione asintió avergonzada recordando el episodio donde ella y Ginny terminaron completamente cubiertas de su "intento de poción"

-El profesor eres tú, así que te sigo –ironizó frunciendo los labios

-¡Oh, Granger!, no alimentes mi ego, sabes lo peligroso que es

-¿Todavía puedes ser más egocéntrico? ¿Te cabe en el cuerpo? –se burló y el muchacho bufó soberbio.

-Concéntrate –espetó intentando desviar la atención de Hermione –enciende tu caldero –La castaña optó por evitar su enojo, y acceder a sus órdenes.

Se hablaban lo justo y necesario. Hermione estaba concentrada en observar que la elaboración fuera encaminada y en las indicaciones que el rubio le daba. Mientras que la concentración de éste la ganaba la muchacha, contemplaba cada mueca y gesto de su parte, como se mordía la lengua contando las gotas de vainilla antes de verter los pétalos blancos, o como fruncía la nariz mientras hacía esfuerzo machacando las semillas de sésamo. Cuando quisieron acordar la poción estaba lista para simplemente dejar reposar, un leve vapor circulaba en halos alrededor del caldero.

-¿A qué huele? –la incentivó Malfoy. Ella recordaba lo que había olfateado la última vez, y lo repitió como loro

-Hierba recién cortada, pergamino nuevo… -algo la tomo por sorpresa, interrumpiendo su discurso –y menta. ¿Tú? –preguntó apurada, quería salir del estupor ¡Olía a Menta! Draco no estaba muy convencido, pero accedió y se acercó al caldero de la chica

-Hojas de otoño, leña, chocolate y vainilla –enumeró naturalmente, aunque se había percatado de aquél detalle, no se lo demostraría justamente a ella… ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse. –Diez puntos para Gryffindor –Hermione esbozó una sonrisa digna de la niña de cinco años que hacía mención Draco -¿Quieres que te haga preguntas así te das el gusto de levantar la mano?

-No es necesario –rió sonrojada –Serías un buen profesor, Malfoy

-Supongo que no tengo mucha alternativa –murmuró cabizbajo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿A qué te refieres? –Hermione se acercó aún más al rubio, evidentemente extrañada

-A eso –escupió con rabia –Un ex mortífago no tiene muchas variantes laborales luego de Hogwarts ¿no crees? –La castaña no supo que contestar, Malfoy tenía razón, pero afirmárselo sería algo muy cruel de su parte –Nunca pensé en qué quería hacer al terminar mis estudios –explicó, y la muchacha escuchó con atención –Creo que tenía asumido que seguiría con los negocios de mi padre –torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado –Pero ahora esa ni siquiera es una opción a evaluar. Sería hipócrita si entrase a la escuela de Aurors, y en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver el Ministerio nunca voy a ser bien visto –Hermione notó como la voz salía más rasposa y los ojos tenían un brillo distinto: no era por orgullo como normalmente, esta vez eran lágrimas. Draco no sabía porque estaba contándole todo eso a la sabelotodo, pero cuando comenzó a hacerlo se sintió tan bien que se dejó continuar. –Así que supongo que ser profesor aquí no será tan mala idea, ¿no crees?

-Creo que al contrario, es una excelente idea –sonrió intentando contagiarle su positivismo.

-¿Tú ya has pensado que harás después de aquí? –para sorpresa de Hermione, el rubio estaba más que dispuesto a seguir la charla.

-Me gustaría trabajar en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica o el de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágica…

-Hermione Granger, la defensora de las causas perdidas –rió- no sé porque no me extraña

-Y a mi no me extraña que no te extrañe –sonrió –Aunque ser profesora aquí también me tienta

-Oh no, ya te soporte siete años como compañera, sería demasiado para mi –se burló

-Al menos relájate que no te quitaré el puesto, no iría por Pociones –La conversación transcurría tan natural y cómodamente que asustaba

-¿Y a ti quién te dijo que yo sí? Podría interesarme otra asignatura

-Claro, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –asintió al comprender a dónde quería llegar el Slytherin –Pero te veo mejor con Pociones, has sido un gran profesor hoy, lograste que me saliera la Amortentia en el primer intento

-Me extraña Granger, elaborar Amortentia es tan sencillo como montar en escoba –su afán arrogante se volvió a hacer notar

-Entonces me sorprende aún más, no sé montar escoba –dijo jocosa, pero Malfoy no se rió, se quedó estaqueado mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos

-¿Bromeas, Granger? –Hermione negó con la cabeza medio entre avergonzada y medio conteniendo la risa -¿Tus tres mejores amigos están en el equipo de Quidditch y tú siquiera sabes montar una escoba?

-No Malfoy, pero tampoco es algo que me quite el sueño –espetó defendiendo inconscientemente a sus amigos.

**-**Eso tiene arreglo –sonrió –guarda tus cosas

-¿Para?

-Guarda tus cosas, y calla –ordenó –y hazle caso a tu profesor si no quieres que te quite puntos –desdeñó y Hermione se limitó a obedecer conteniendo risas. Apenas había terminado de guardar el último libro en su bolso cuando Malfoy la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta la salida.

Los pasillos del castillo estaban completamente vacíos. Hermione no quiso ni imaginar la hora que sería y sólo deseo que Ginny hubiese tenido una buena idea para cubrirla durante su ausencia. Iba a abrir la boca, pero Malfoy fue más rápido y llevándose un dedo a los labios le indicó que guardara silencio y ella simplemente accedió. Caminaban casi en cuclillas para no hacer ruido, a cualquiera que los viera de afuera le hubiese resultado más que divertida la escena. Se encontraban en la puerta que daba a los jardines cuando Hermione no pudo guardar más silencio

-¿Estás loco, Malfoy? No podemos salir del castillo a estas horas, en realidad no deberíamos estar siquiera fuera de nuestros dormitorios, nos llegan a encontrar y… -Draco le tapó la boca impaciente

-Simplemente no nos encontrarán ¿vale?

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de ello? –reprochó

-¿Puedes confiar en mí? –Draco rió en su interior, justo él pidiéndole a Granger que confiara. Hermione se encontró más rara aún asintiendo y tomándolo de la mano para seguirlo. Estaba hecha una completa kamikaze ¿confiar en Draco Malfoy? Dejó su bolso orillado al lado de la puerta y salieron al patio. Caminaron por el verde césped hasta que el rubio se quedó parado y le sonrió –Vas a tener que hacer magia por mi –Hermione arqueó una ceja extrañada –No puedo usar mi varita ¿recuerdas? –la castaña asintió –Primero conjura un _Caeca Temporalis _nos hará invisibles por un rato –explicó al ver su cara de desconcierto.

-_Caeca Temporalis_ –murmuró Hermione señalándose a ella y a Malfoy y viendo como al instante desaparecían. Sin duda la capa de Harry era mucho más práctica

-Estoy aquí –siseo el rubio a sus espaldas haciéndola dar un respingo. La muchacha lo tomó del brazo para no volver a perderlo –Ahora llama a mi escoba

-¿Eh? No, te has vuelto completamente loco

-Vamos, Granger, ya estamos invisibles. Te arriesgaste hasta aquí, ¿no vas a dejar que te lleve a dar unas vueltas en escoba?

-Prométeme que conducirás tú

-Por supuesto, no arriesgaría a que la estrelles contra el piso mi Nimbus –bromeó. Hermione se sintió conforme con la respuesta

_-Accio Escoba de Malfoy! –_ gritó y en segundos la escoba se veía suspendida en el aire, suponiendo que era Malfoy quien la sostenía, volvió a tomar su varita para encantar también el vehículo –No verte me pone nerviosa –se quejó y escuchó una risita por parte del rubio

-Sujétate de mi cintura –le indicó a medida que la guiaba sujetándola –Esta es la escoba –señaló golpeándola suavemente –intenta montarla –parecía más complicado que lo que resultó. Instantes después estaba sentada en ella sujeta a la cintura de Malfoy como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Sé que quieres tocarme, pero no es necesario que me apreses tanto –bromeó el chico pero ella no aflojo ni un poco el agarre -¿Lista? –Hermione murmuró algo imposible de entender, pero Malfoy lo tomó como un sí y despegó. Al principio Hermione apretaba los ojos con fuerza, pero al sentir el viento revolotear entre su pelo y como la brisa golpeaba su rostro se animó a abrirlos lentamente y la invadió una grata sensación de júbilo. Soltó un profundo suspiro que Draco pudo percibir a la perfección y sonrió relajado que la chica no podía divisarlo.

-Gracias –le susurró suavemente al oído mientras daban vueltas en el aire.

El rubio sintió una electrificante correntada que nada tenía que ver con el aire que sobrevolaban, electricidad que se incrementó al notar la cabeza de la muchacha acomodarse relajada entre su espalda y su cuello quedando inmóvil, aferrándose aún más a su cintura, largando suspiros tras cada maniobra que la tomaba por sorpresa. Fue disminuyendo lentamente la velocidad para volver a tierra y aterrizar cuidadosamente.

-Pasa adelante -le indicó Draco, pero notó que la muchacha no se inmutaba –Dame el gusto –le pidió casi suplicante

-¿Es un atentado suicida? –dijo en broma, pero no tan en broma

-Confío en tu inteligencia, Granger. Y confió en mí como profesor sobre todo –Hermione pareció dudar, pero su valor Gryffindor la ayudó a acceder. Nuevamente ayudada por Malfoy lograron que montara en la escoba invisible sin problemas.

-¿Y ahora? –inquirió denotando su total nerviosismo en la voz

-Ahora deja de pensar y siente, Granger. Siéntete allí arriba y subirás, yo te ayudaré a dominarla –Y dicho esto, Draco la abordó con sus brazos tomando la escoba por delante de ella, sosteniéndola sobre sus manos. Hermione se sobresaltó y junto con ella la escoba dio un respingo y se separó del suelo –La próxima vez sé más delicada, por favor –podría haber seguido hablando para ponerla más nerviosa pero una brisa lo embriago de un sutil aroma a vainilla, y de repente su rostro dio de lleno con el pelo de la muchacha. Ni siquiera tuvo el coraje para quejarse.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? –preguntó nerviosa sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¿Tú que sientes? –repreguntó –eso es lo que vale, además no parece que fuéramos a estrellarnos

-Tomo eso como un sí –rió la muchacha aún nerviosa, no tanto ya por el vuelo porque sabía que Draco la tenía bajo control, sino por justamente tenerlo encima suyo, con la respiración en su nuca.

Surcaron el cielo perdiendo la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaban haciéndolo, pero como si de Cenicienta se tratara y ya hubiesen dado las doce, de un momento a otro el cielo se cubrió completamente de nubes negras y empezó a llover con furia. Malfoy se impuso a ella y tomó con fuerza la escoba para un aterrizaje seguro. No habían llegado al piso cuando sus cuerpos se volvieron visibles.

Estaban lejos de la entrada al castillo y la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, corrían y reían a más no poder por la situación, quedándose sin aire a los pocos metros, pero ya no les importaba mojarse. Ahora el rubio también era un niño de cinco, y se reía como no hacía tiempo. Llegaron a la entrada y se quedaron parados unos instantes antes de ingresar, intentando recobrar la compostura y la respiración, sujetándose la panza, quebrados en dos luego de una sesión intensiva de risas. Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca con fuerza para no seguir riéndose una vez dentro del castillo, pero era casi imposible de contener, lo que llevaba a Draco a apretar los labios y no imitarla.

Se miraron por unos segundos, estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, lo que los hizo estallar en risas nuevamente. Era como si la lluvia los hubiese embriagado. Hermione corrió hacia la puerta y tomó su bolsito a cuentas, del cual sacó una toalla sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Granger ¿Qué hacías con una toalla allí dentro?

-Te sorprenderías de saber todo lo que hay aquí –comentó orgullosa –ahora toma, y sécate –le sugirió tirándole la toalla. El Slytherin la cazó en el aire y se secó un poco el rostro y las manos, aunque no sirviera de mucho, y volvió a tendérsela. Hermione la secó con un movimiento de varita e imitó al muchacho, aunque tuviera que repetir la acción cada cinco segundos porque los mechones de su pelo escurrían gruesas gotas por su rostro volviéndola a mojar. Draco se acercó a paso firme y le quitó la toalla de las manos, ella se quedó inmóvil mirándolo expectante, el volver a tenerlo cerca le tensaba el estómago. El rubio tomo el cabello de la castaña con delicadeza y lo envolvió en la toalla apretándolo para que absorbiera todo el agua posible. Luego con la mano le secó las pocas gotas que aún surcaban por su rostro, y el contacto con su piel le dio un escalofrió. Volvió a tomar la toalla y se la pasó por el cuello, corriendo además también completamente el pelo de allí y dejándoselo al descubierto. El escalofrío ahora se contagió en Hermione cuando sintió los fríos pero sumamente suaves labios de la serpiente rozándole el cuello y dejándole un ligero beso tras la oreja. Algo le llevaba a repetir esa acción en sus labios, pero perdieron demasiado tiempo mirándose y un ruido cercano los obligó a esconderse. Draco la arrastró tras la columna más cercana aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, Hermione todavía no se había recuperado del estremecimiento anterior cuando la respiración agitada del muchacho la terminó de conmocionar. Escucharon los pasos frenarse cerca de ellos y a la Gryffindor no le costó reconocer la voz de Seamus Finnigan dirigiéndose a alguien más. El rubio la apretó aún más contra él, pudiendo sentir perfectamente su anatomía tras la ropa mojada. Sintió más frío al contacto.

Seamus no tardó mucho más en perderse de vista, pero ninguno de los dos atinó siquiera a moverse.

-Sólo era cuestión que te animaras –siseo el rubio de repente –a volar, digo…

-Sí... gracias, fue hermoso –sonrió con los ojos brillantes –Ahora es tu turno de que te animes a dejarlo volar a él –susurró colocándole la mano en el pecho, justo encima del corazón. Dicho esto posó un suave beso en su mejilla y se dio vuelta encaminándose a las escaleras directo a su Sala Común. Y Draco quedó allí, estaqueado con la mano en la mejilla donde todavía sentía el beso de la castaña y por alguna extraña razón, con una sincera sonrisa que sabía no sería capaz de ocultar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Primero que nada, Feliz Día Dramione atrasado! jajaja :D_

_Segundo, quería contarles que voy usar este fic para darme algunos gustitos personales, que en este capítulo empiezan a hacerse más notables. Ya un gusto personal es escribir un Fic Dramione, obviamente, porque JK no nos dio ese honor... pero también lo hago con algunos no tan "notorios" quizá, como por ejemplo, enseñarle a volar a Hermione. Sé que en ninguna parte del libro hace mención que no sepa o que le de miedo, pero tampoco que encuentre algo emocionante en ello, y creo que es algo que como escribí en este capítulo sería algo que disfrutaría sumamente. Otro de los gustos que me doy es empezar a "limpiar" un poco la imagen de Draco, siempre sostuve que es un personaje lleno de miedos e inseguridades, y esas son las cosas que lo hacen reaccionar de la forma en que lo hace... nadie es malo porque sí!, en este capítulo ya lo mencionó con respecto a su futuro, pero no será la última conversación que tengan ;). La amistad con Ginny y Blaise ya dije en el capítulo anterior lo que me significaba (me alegra que les haya gustado ese lazo), y por último, estoy metiendo un poquito, aunque muy secundariamente a Seamus, porque es un personaje que me gustó desde el primer momento y para mi gusto podría haber sido explotado de mayor manera. Aclaro, será un personaje secundario... pero va a tener más lugar quizá que Neville, que sería lo más común!_

_Me alegra que se hayan sumado nuevos seguidores a la historia, y que mis fieles sigan ahí, espero no fallarles :D_

**Niktee Blume: **Me alegro que te haya gustado la intervención de Ginny y Blaise... seguirán metiendo las narices, de eso estate seguro. Y verás también como Draco no podrá negar mucho más tiempo las cosas ;). Gracias por pasar siempre!

**sugeisy**_**:** Muchas gracias!. Hago el esfuerzo por publicar una o dos veces a la semana... espero contar con tu lectura para entonces!, un beso!_

** londonHearts010: **_Uf, si te gusta ese debate de sentimientos, prepárate para lo que viene! jajaja Me alegra que te guste tanto este Draco... es una __personalidad un tato difícil de manejar! jaja. te quieroo _

**LiliiPotter:**_ Aceptó, aceptó! jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la historia, de verdad! :D. Y Ginny y Blaise no van a terminar juntos, es lo único que puedo adelantar, porque ginny esta con Harry y no me he atrevido a sacar al niño que vivió del medio :P. Igual estate atenta, porque no quedará todo así nomás. PERO NO PUEDO DECIR MAS NADA! jajajaja. Y si, todavía tendrás para reirte sobre las confusiones de nuestro Malfoy :P. Gracias por sumarte!_

**alee Malfoy Cullen:**_ Uh, la época de exámenes es la peooor! jaja, agradezco de sobremanera que de todas formas te hayas hecho un lugarcito para leerme y seguir tan fiel a la historia :D Me alegra que te haya gustado taaaaaanto! jajaja. Y como ya dije, Ginny y Blaise seguirán interviniendo para complicarle los pensamientos a estos dos jaja, sobre todo Draco sufrirá bastante las presiones de Blaise :p Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS! :D  
><em>

**Ilwen**


	7. Cap 7: Nevenka

**Disclamer: **_Todos los personajes, hechizos y etcéteras de este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo únicamente los tomé prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos y escribir esta historia... quizá con Draco me quede un ratito más (shhh)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 7: Nevenka<strong>

-¿Hoy a todos se les ha dado por incumplir las reglas y salir a deshora? –irrumpió la Dama Gorda cuando Hermione la despertó para que la dejara pasar

-¿Todos? –inquirió sorprendida

-Bueno, tú y otros dos alumnos –respondió en medio de un bostezo

-¿Quiénes?

-Se dice el pecado más no el pecador –espetó orgullosa –Ahora, ¿vas a decirme la contraseña o piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche?

-_Alerta permanente –_mencionó con cierto enfado porque el retrato no le había respondido su pregunta. ¿Quién habría salido esa noche con Seamus? Pasó por el retrato y cruzó la sala común a hurtadillas. Le costó subir la escalera sin hacer ruido, pero lo logró. Entró a su habitación y se dirigió directo al baño, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en darse una ducha para entrar en calor. Dejó el agua correr para que el cuarto se llenara de vapor, se quitó la ropa e ingresó lo antes posible. La sensación del choque del agua caliente contra su piel fría la hizo estremecer, pero al instante fue motivo de excesivo placer.

-Hermione ¿eres tú? –una cabellera colorada se asomó por la puerta. Su voz denotaba estar más dormida que despierta.

-Si Ginny. Vuelve a la cama. –Como si estuviera bajo un Imperio, la muchacha salió, cerró la puerta y volvió a acostarse. A Hermione se le escapó una risita, hacía tiempo no se iba a dormir tan contenta.

Pero su amanecer no fue tan agradable. Sabía que estaba despierta pero no podía despegar los ojos, ni tampoco moverse, sentía que cada centímetro del cuerpo le dolía como si hubiese sido sometida a una sesión de _Cruciatus. _Escuchaba varías voces a su alrededor que no podía reconocer, ni mucho menos entender lo que decían.

Ginny, Lavender y Parvati rodeaban la cama de la castaña mirándola con extrañeza y preocupación.

-Hay que llevarla con Madame Pomfrey –sugirió Parvati

-Somos tres, ¿creen que podamos cargarla? –inquirió Ginny mientras observaba a Hermione, estaba empapada en sudor, los ojos hinchados y hacía horas hablaba en delirios inentendibles.

-Esta vestida –irrumpió Lavender contenta porque se le había ocurrido una idea- Puedo ir hasta la habitación de los chicos y decirle a mi Ro-Ro y Harry que nos ayuden, ellos van a poder con ella. –Parvati y Ginny se miraron por un momento, y luego volvieron la vista hacia Lavender asintiéndole efusivamente.

-Igual tendremos que bajarla hasta la Sala Común. Los varones no pueden subir hasta acá –explicó la colorada mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba como lograr ese cometido. Se sentó en la cabecera de la cama y le corrió el pelo de la cara a Hermione que se quejaba nerviosa –Esta volando de fiebre, chicas –exclamó. –Vamos Herms, despierta –sacudió un poco a la castaña para intentar traerla en sí, ésta refunfuño. –Sólo hasta la Sala Común, Herms, necesitamos que colabores –La destapó y entre las tres lograron sentarlas a orillas de la cama, Ginny y Parvati se colocaron a ambos lados de ellas, y colocaron sus brazos por sobre sus hombros para incorporarla.

-Lav, adelántate tú y avísale a los chicos –le pidió- ¡Y rápido que pesa! –gritó mientras Lavender se alejaba tras la puerta. Como pudieron arrastraron a Hermione, lo que más les costó fue bajar las escaleras. Por suerte Harry las esperaba justo al pie –los gritos de Lavender habían sido lo suficientemente convincentes para preocuparlos y que los cuatro chicos que estaban en ese momento en la habitación corrieran hasta allí- y cuando llegaron a los últimos escalones la cargó en sus brazos. Ginny se sorprendió por la liviandad con la que la sujetaba… tanto les había costado llevarla entre las dos, y Harry la sostenía como si cargara una pluma. El morocho salió casi corriendo por la sala, y tras él los hermanos Weasley, el resto se quedó en la sala esperando noticias.

Hermione en ningún momento fue conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que alguien la llevaba en brazos pero no quién, porqué, ni hacia donde, sabía que no estaban en su habitación, y sabía que había otras personas con ellos. La cabeza le estallaba en mil partes y la respiración se le entrecortaba, hacía rato que no paraba de toser y temblar, pero claro, ella no se daba cuenta…

Irrumpieron en la enfermería de tal modo que todos los presentes voltearon para verlos. Madame Pomfrey le señaló con desesperación una cama a Harry para que colocara a la muchacha, de la cual no tenía idea que le pasaba, pero la preocupación de sus amigos se le contagió con facilidad.

-Esta con fiebre –murmuró Ginny- y mucha. Delira, transpira y tiene temblores

-Eso es por la misma fiebre –explicó con paciencia, mucho más tranquila al ver que no había ninguna herida o algo semejante de lo que preocuparse -¿cuánto hace que está así?

-Amaneció así, estaba bien… -contestó la pelirroja

-No Ginny -la interrumpió su hermano- Ayer a la mañana ya no estaba bien, pero creíamos que sólo estaba dormida, aunque eso también nos extraño, viniendo de Hermione… -explicó –Y anoche no bajó a comer, ¿recuerdas? –Ginny asintió pero bien sabía que esos acontecimientos tenían otras razones.

-A simple vista parece una gripe _muggle_ –los tres amigos se miraron entre sí y respiraron más tranquilos –El problema es que no hay ninguna poción mágica que ayude a su recuperación, por lo que tendremos que utilizar los métodos tradicionales

_-_¿A qué se refiere con métodos tradicionales? –inquirió Ron como si le hubieran dicho que necesitaban sangre de un basílico

-¿Reposo y paños? –preguntó esta vez Harry que conocía un poco más del tema

-Exacto. Y algo que ellos llaman _analeglicos_ –esta última palabra la pronunció con suma dificultad

-Analgésicos –la corrigió Harry con delicadeza, y Madame asintió dándole la razón -¿Y hay de esos en Hogwarts?

-¡Oh, claro muchacho! –exclamó –Aquí tenemos todo lo que podamos necesitar alguna vez –Los muchachos asintieron conformes –Ahora, como bien dijo usted, Potter, la señorita Granger sobrevivirá, –dijo irónica- pero necesita reposo, por lo que les pediré que vuelvan a sus actividades.

A ninguno le gustó, pero de todos modos se retiraron cabizbajos de la enfermería. Se detuvieron en la entrada cuando vieron ingresar a Blaise Zabini escoltando a un demacrado Draco Malfoy

-Se desmayó en la Sala Común –indicó nervioso –Tiene mucha fiebre –Madame Pomfrey bufó al reconocer que no sería un día fácil para ella, mientras le alcanzaba una silla donde Draco simplemente se dejó caer

-No es el único –dijo mirando hacia la cama donde se encontraba la Gryffindor, Draco suspiró profundo al confirmar su sospecha –Aunque ella esta sumamente peor, creo que con un par de días de reposo y estos medicamentos va a estar bien –comentó mientras husmeaba en un cajón buscando algo.

-Que raro que Draco y Hermione hayan amanecido así, ¿no? –se sorprendió Harry

-Se deben haber contagiado –pensó Ginny en voz alta, demasiado alta…

-¿Contagiado cómo? Si no compartieron ni una clase juntos –opinó Ron –Antes nos hubiésemos contagiado nosotros ¿no?

-Me refiero que debe haber un virus dando vueltas o algo así –corrigió Ginny

-Quizá en el baño de Perfectos –agregó Harry dándole una gran mano a Ginny sin saberlo

-Seguramente –afirmó ella –Ahora vamos a desayunar que muero de hambre –pidió para desviar la atención y marcharse de allí.

-Estoy bien, puedes irte –le pidió Draco a Blaise que lo miró dudoso

-Si, si, si –interrumpió la enfermera –Nadie puede quedarse aquí, para cuidar de los enfermos estoy yo, vaya a estudiar –Blaise le dedicó una mirada asesina y salió quejándose por lo bajo. –Debo ir a comunicarle esto a la señora directora. Espero que no cometa ningún acto imprudente y continúe aquí mismo cuando regrese –le advirtió saliendo apresurada.

Pero Draco no pensaba irse de allí, porque lo que quería hacer se daba lugar en aquella misma sala. Así que se levantó lentamente para no marearse y caminó hasta la cama de Hermione. Todavía le daba vueltas todo así que se sentó en la cama sin quitarle los penetrantes ojos grises de encima. Hermione seguía refunfuñando y quejándose en sueños moviéndose inquieta en la cama, lo que a Draco le produjo una sutil sonrisa "_Shhh_" le susurró por lo bajo mientras le corría un mechón de pelo y le acariciaba el rostro con suma delicadeza. Al tacto no podía notar la alta temperatura de la muchacha dado que él también tenía fiebre, pero bastaba sólo mirarla para darse cuenta, inconcientemente terminó tomándola de la mano. Era una imagen sumamente contraría a la última que tenía de ella, tan llena de vida, llorando de tanto reír, tan temperamental… y ahora tan frágil, desprotegida, vulnerable.

-Malditas seas, Granger –murmuró suavemente, cuando en realidad era la manera de maldecirse a sí mismo. Maldecirse por sentir cosas que no entendía, maldecirse por querer quedarse así contemplándola eternamente. Una ráfaga de orgullo lo hizo arrepentirse por flaquear así, se incorporó y estaba por soltarle la mano cuando la muchacha se la apretó con fuerza

-Draco… -balbuceó congelando al rubio en el lugar. Un escalofrío lo recorrió desde la mano que la sujetaba recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, se le contrajo el estomago de una manera extraña, pero de todos modos no fue capaz de voltearse a mirarla –Draco… -volvió a llamarlo mientras se removía nerviosa en el lugar. No sólo lo llamaba, sino que lo llamaba por su nombre. No hubo orgullo que lo mantuviera en su postura, simplemente sintió desmoronarse por completo. Volvió hacia ella y le sujeto la mano entre ambas suyas y le sonrió

-Estoy aquí, Hermione –susurró acercándose a ella. El mareo había desaparecido, o quizá le había restado importancia. Hermione sonrió complacida al escuchar la voz familiar, aunque en su mente todo lo creía parte de un sueño. –Descansa, leona –Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados y apretó más la mano del Slytherin, al poco tiempo volvía a distenderse presa del sueño. Draco se había quedado con la sonrisa plantada mirándola como si recién la conociera, obnubilado, pero el ruido a tacones lo sacó de la burbuja y la soltó inmediatamente. La entrada de Madame Pomfrey no le dio tiempo a alejarse de la cama, tenía que pensar una excusa rápida.

-Estaba diciendo algo, pero no pude entenderle –argumentó

-Seguramente deliraba, es normal en su estado –explicó –pero veo que usted se encuentra mejor –Draco asintió

-¿Puedo volver a mi Sala Común? –la enfermera lo miró meditándolo

-Esta bien, pero permanecerá en reposo hasta que le baje la fiebre, señor Malfoy -ordenó –Y créame que voy a enterarme si no lo cumple –Draco accedió sin quejarse y se dirigió a paso lento hacia las mazamorras. Por suerte todos estaban en clase y nadie caminaba por los pasillos, por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse en forzar su postura aristocrática, pudiendo caminar lento y tranquilo ya que los mareos habían vuelto y su cabeza daba vueltas por un motivo ajeno a la gripe.

A los dos días Draco ya estaba completamente recuperado. Bajó a la Sala Común acompañado de Blaise que estaba más que contento de poder compartir las clases con su mejor amigo, esos últimos días se habían vuelto más que aburridos para el moreno. Pansy fue la primera en divisarlo y corrió para abrazarlo, Draco la repeló sin disimulo lo que provocó la ofensa de la morocha que se colgó la mochila y abandono el lugar sin esperarlos, Blaise atinó a decir algo pero la mirada que le dedicó su amigo lo frenó en seco, limitándose simplemente a encaminarse hacia la puerta.  
>Entraron al Gran Salón y varias cabezas voltearon para verlo, entre ellos el grupito de Gryffindors.<p>

-No hay noticias de Granger si es a quien buscas –le comentó el moreno viendo como Draco buscaba a alguien con la mirada desde la puerta de entrada

-No sé que te hace pensar que me interesa –espetó el rubio

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –inquirió furioso el moreno –Conmigo no va el personaje de chico reacio

-Lo siento, Blaise –se disculpó –No tengo un buen día

-De eso ya me di cuenta. ¿Por qué no hablas con la Weasley?

-¿Eh?

-Ella podrá decirte algo sobre Granger, y ya sabe lo de ustedes

-¿Lo nuestro? ¿Qué es lo nuestro?

-Lo que sea que sea, o que no sea –bromeó- pero lo sabe

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-El día que ambos cayeron enfermos se acercó para preguntarme si tú habías vuelto en las mismas condiciones que Granger: A mitad de la noche y empapado –rió –Si lo sospecha es porque lo sabe –Draco asintió pensativo y no se dio cuenta que la muchacha en cuestión estaba por pasar por su lado hasta que lo hizo. Al notarlo miró alrededor y la siguió, a los pocos segundos la había alcanzado. La tomó por un brazo y se pusieron tras una columna

-¿Siempre eres igual de sutil, Malfoy? –ironizó la pelirroja

-No me interesa discutir –aclaró -¿Qué sabes de Granger?

-Uf, muchas cosas, es mi mejor amiga –bromeo. El rubio le dirigió una mirada severa y ella rió –Ayer ya entro en sí, pero sigue con algo de fiebre. Por lo menos ahora se puede mantener una charla con ella sin que delire o se duerma

-Gracias –siseo Draco y volteó para retirarse

-¿Malfoy? –lo llamó haciendo que frenara su marcha -¿Porqué preguntas? ¿Te interesa, verdad? –Draco no pudo sostenerle la mirada, miró al piso y volvió a voltearse retirándose de allí. Ginny sonrió.

No pudo contener la ansiedad y corrió hasta su cuarto para contárselo a su amiga antes de ir a clases.

-Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí? –se sorprendió Hermione que leí sentada en su cama -¿No tienes clases?

-Si si –murmuró agitada –pero tenía que contarte algo antes –la castaña arqueo una ceja denotando su desconcierto –Malfoy acaba de tener uno de sus ataques –espetó logrando que su amiga abriera los ojos como platos del susto –Me jaló del brazo hasta una columna para preguntarme por ti –rió. Hermione sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón y notó como se sonrojaba –Y cuando le pregunté porque le interesaba y si tu le importabas, se puso más rojo que mi cabello, no pudo decir nada y se marchó nervioso –largó una carcajada –Ya me contarás en que andan –advirtió dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo hacia sus clases. Después de ese diálogo Hermione no pudo volver a concentrarse en su libro.

Como si fuera un buen día para él, lo que le faltaba para redondearlo era que la directora le dijera que era preferible que pasara otro día sin asistir a clases para evitar contagios. Se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a patear todo lo que se interpusiera en el camino, incluida su propia cama. Para colmos la pecosa Weasley se atrevía a preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos. Pero lo que más le molestaba era no habérselo podido negar rotundamente sin vacilar, ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que le pasara la Sangre Sucia? ¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba?. Blaise tenía razón cuando le había dicho que estaba cayendo en las redes de su propio plan, un plan que ya se había cambiado, porque ahora lo único que planeaba era buscar momentos para compartir con ella bajo alguna excusa idiota. Y se odiaba por ello, se odiaba por haberle dicho que la sangre era un tema adolescente, por haberle contado del miedo sobre su futuro, por haber reído despreocupadamente con ella, por aquel beso, por cada sensación de electricidad, por todas las horas que le dedicaba en sus pensamientos, y se odiaba por no poder arrepentirse de ello. Fue hasta su baúl y tomó la botella de Whisky de fuego, la destapó pero algo lo frenó a centímetros de su boca, volvió a mirarla como si intentara leer algo desde su interior y volvió a taparla y guardarla. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe y corrió hasta los jardines del castillo y levantó la cabeza para contemplar la torre de los Gryffindors. Sonrió de lado y volvió a entrar para esta vez dirigirse hasta la lechucería. Fue hasta la jaula donde dormitaba su lechuza y la acarició para despertarla. Tomó unos pergaminos y pluma y escribió sin pensar.

Hermione había vuelto a recuperar la concentración en su libro cuando los golpecitos en la ventana volvieron a distraerla. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Nevenka, la lechuza de Malfoy. Marcó la página del libro por la que iba, lo cerró y lo dejó en su mesa de noche. Abrió la ventana y el animal enseguida estrechó su pata enseñándole su correspondencia, Hermione la desató pero el animal permaneció ahí para esperar su respuesta.

_Granger:  
>Me contó pecas que estas mejor. Me alegro por ello.<br>Yo ya tengo el alta pero no me dejaron volver a clases aún.  
>Si te asomas por la ventana podrás verme<em>_…_

_¿Cómo la llevas?  
>D.M<em>

Hermione no pudo evitar asomarse por la ventana para corroborarlo, y allí estaba, sentado en el jardín cortando el césped con la mano. Sonrío con más efusividad y se dispuso a contestarle la carta: _"¿No deberías estar en tu cuarto? ¡Tendrás una recaída, Malfoy!. Yo estoy mejor, poniéndome al día con las tareas para no atrasarme, pero reconozco que es bastante aburrido estar encerrada". _Ató la nota y mandó a la lechuza de nuevo con su dueño. Desde allí observaba como el rubio leía y luego escribía su respuesta.

_Si tu te aburres teniendo todo lo que te hace feliz (libros y deberes)  
><em>_imagínate como me aburro yo. No recaeré, no te preocupes, ya estoy bien.  
><em>

Ya tenía pergamino listo para responderle, lo que hizo de inmediato: _"¿Y quién te dijo que eso es todo lo que me hace feliz? Puede que sea parte, pero no todo. No me subestimes, Malfoy". _

Luego vio como el muchacho reía al leerla y volvía a escribir. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_Puede que te subestime, tienes razón_

_Te doy la oportunidad de cerrarme el pico_

_¿Qué más te hace feliz, Granger?_

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, y no pudo responderle con la rapidez que le hubiera gustado, ¿Qué la hacía feliz?. Mordió la punta de su pluma mientras pensaba, y escribió: _"Me hace feliz compartir momentos con mis amigos. Estar con mi familia y dejar todo el mundo mágico de lado por un rato. Me hace feliz tumbarme en el césped bajo el Sol (como estas tú ahora), y gracias a ti descubrí que también me hace feliz volar… entre otras cosas, claro. ¿Y a ti qué te hace feliz?"_

La respuesta tardó incluso más que la de ella. Draco se había quedado contemplando varios minutos el pergamino antes de comenzar a escribir.

_Nunca me he detenido a pensar en ello._

_Me hace feliz mi madre, su dedicación y sus caricias accidentales cada vez que encuentra ocasión.  
>Me hace feliz la buena compañía, lo que generalmente se resume a Blaise. Me hace feliz hacer música.<br>Me hace feliz poder ser yo mismo de vez en cuando…  
>Y también me hace feliz volar, así que cuando lo desees<br>estoy dispuesto a repetirlo.  
><em>

A Hermione le quedó dando vueltas una frase en la cabeza "Me hace feliz poder ser yo mismo de vez en cuando", y sintió que el corazón se le contraía. ¿Sería él mismo en los momentos que compartía con ella? ¿La consideraría una buena compañía?. No lo dudó más y volvió a arremeter: "_Debo reconocer que me conmueve que te abras conmigo. A veces me siento parte de los momentos en que eres verdaderamente tú ¿me equivoco?, espero que no. Y agéndate otro viaje en escoba que quiero que me hagas feliz, Malfoy_" Sonrió al releer esta última frase y volvió a enviarla antes de arrepentirse.

"_agéndate otro viaje en escoba que quiero que me hagas feliz, Malfoy"…_hacerla feliz, con todo lo que ello conllevaba. Ganas de eso, de hacerla feliz. Y no hablaba de un simple vuelo en escoba…

_Haré lo posible por cumplirlo, Granger. Voy a hacerte feliz  
>Y no te equivocas, no sé como, pero contigo no puedo ser otra cosa que yo mismo.<em>

_Creo que Nevenka se esta cansando ya de volar…  
>habría que encontrar un método de comunicación algo más práctico<em>

Ella notó esa ambigüedad en el comentario del principio, pero no quiso hacerle caso. Malfoy no era esa clase de persona. Miró a la lechuza y reconoció que Malfoy tenía razón, cada vez llegaba más cansada, no le estaban dando tregua. _"Hay que reconocer que en esto los muggles están avanzados. Los celulares nos serían de gran utilidad. ¿Dejamos descansar a Nevenka, te parece? Si quieres escribirme más tarde no me molestará".  
><em>Malfoy contestó al instante.

_¿Celulares?, ya me explicaras eso.  
>Más tarde tendrás noticias mías<br>Descansa, gatita._

Antes le irritaba que la llamara así, ahora le causaba gracia ¿Qué diablos había cambiado?... TODO. Se quedó con el último mensaje en la mano y sonriendo se acomodó en la cama quedándose dormida.

Ginny ese día tenía la tarde libre, y con la excusa de cuidar de Hermione, optó cambiar pasar la tarde con su novio para poder enterarse con detalle que había pasado entre su amiga y Malfoy ya que desde que enfermó no habían podido hablar del tema y la eminente preocupación que le demostró el rubio le decía que había algo interesante que Hermione tendría para contarle.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de que estés enferma y en cama? –espetó la pelirroja ni bien ingresó a la habitación mientras tiraba la mochila por algún rincón para luego sentarse en la cama de su amiga

-¿Qué?, yo no le encuentro nada bueno… -se quejó esta

-Si, que no podrás escaparte de mi interrogatorio –rió

-Anda, pregunta…- musitó hermione dándose por vencida, era mejor terminar con todo el chisme de una.

-¿Porqué Malfoy reaccionó así esta mañana conmigo? ¿Qué se traman? ¿Qué pasó la última vez que se vieron? ¿Porqué volviste a medianoche y pasada por agua? Era obvio que estaban juntos porque no es casualidad que hayan enfermado juntos y de lo mismo…

-Agradecería que al menos hagas las preguntas de a una por vez. Déjame recordar la primera ¿Porqué Malfoy reaccionó así?, no sé, ve y pregúntaselo tu. No tramamos nada. Si estaba con él esa noche y no enfermamos juntos por casualidad. Me ayudó con pociones y luego se empecinó en enseñarme a volar, se largó a llover mientras estábamos fuera y por eso nos mojamos ¿feliz? –respondió todo como si hubiese estudiado las respuestas, monótonamente y con suma rapidez. Ginny sonrió pero luego le dedicó una mirada de soslayo.

-¿Y qué pasó?, es en vano que intentes ocultarme algo, Hermione, me extraña que todavía no lo hayas entendido.

-Maldita sea, Ginevra, ¿por qué tienes que saberlo todo? –Se quejó entre risas –Hablamos mucho, de nada en especial, pero de manera distinta. No hubo insultos en ningún momento y hasta se abrió a mi mostrándome el miedo que le tiene a su futuro –Ginny asentía incitándola a seguir –Es un Malfoy tan distinto al que se empeña en mostrar en los pasillos… claro, hasta que se da cuenta y vuelve a su postura -rió- El otro día cuando me dijo que el linaje de sangre era una idiotez de adolescentes fue su primer demostración, y ahora ayudar a una _sangre sucia_ con las materias del colegio, y hasta aprender a volar en escoba en vez de refregármelo por la cara y burlarse, ¿no es todo lo contrario a lo que el Malfoy que creíamos que era haría? –Ginny volvió a asentir, esta vez una tierna sonrisa asomaba en su rostro comprensiva, pero no comentaba nada, y Hermione lo agradecía eternamente. Había empezado a hablar y si la interrumpía no iba a poder seguir -¿Sabes? Fue la primera vez que disfruté que alguien me llevara en escoba. Hasta ahora lo había hecho por motivos forzosos, nunca por mero placer como ayer, y si bien al principio tenía miedo como siempre, al instante lo estaba disfrutando como si fuera uno de mis mayores placeres –la pelirroja amplió su sonrisa aún más –Y cuando me hizo manejarla a mi, me sentía tan segura con él que no tenía tiempo en pensar en que heridas podría causarnos si nos estrellaba contra el primer arbusto –ambas rieron ante esa imagen y Ginny tomó de las manos a su amiga demostrándole que contaba con ella –Lo más raro fue cuando comenzó a llover, hacía rato no me reía a tanto, y no había pasado nada gracioso que lo provocara, sólo que nos estábamos mojando terriblemente. Nunca vi a Malfoy reír así y contagiaba. Esas son las cosas que me hacen pensar en que hay otra persona detrás del témpano de hielo. En realidad ya no lo pienso, lo sé –se corrigió encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y el beso? –inquirió su amiga con una pícara sonrisa descolocando completamente a la relatora

-¿Qué beso?

-Oh, ¡Vamos, Herms!, por como te brillan los ojos mientras recuerdas lo que pasó, sumándole que era un escenario más que propicio, no puedes negarme que pasó algo más allá de unas risitas…

-No hubo beso –comentó con rotundidad –O no al menos de la manera que tu piensas –se sonrojó aunque su amiga había empezado a reír –Fue raro –se apresuró a decir, nerviosa –Nos estábamos secando un poco, porque literalmente chorreábamos agua, y no sé como, cuando reaccioné me estaba dando un beso en el cuello –la cara de Hermione no tenía nada que envidiarle al color de pelo de su amiga quien ahogó en un grito de emoción –después el momento de tensión, hasta que escuchamos a alguien y ya, el resto de la historia la sabes –Ginny estaba por asentir cuando observó a su amiga revolear los ojos

-¿Seguro que el resto lo sé? ¿Qué me ocultas Granger?

-No me llames Granger –espetó

-¿Te hace acordar a alguien que te llame así? –rió –Si no hablas será la manera en que me dirija a ti de aquí en más –amenazó divertida

-Estuve escribiéndome con él en la mañana –largó sin más –Dijo que seguiríamos más tarde, pero tampoco me fío de ello…

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó extasiada -¿Y de qué hablaron? ¿Te dijo algo del beso?

-No, no tocamos el tema y me alegro que no lo hiciera-reconoció con sinceridad –Ahí están las notas –le señaló un piloncito de trozos de pergamino bajo el libreo que reposaba en su mesa de noche –Léelos, pero no hagas ningún comentario. Yo aprovecharé y me daré un baño –comentó mientras salía de la cama, tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía al baño. Ginny acató la orden de su amiga, tomó los pergaminos y se dispuso a leerlos con detenimiento, tratando de adivinar las respuestas de su amiga para hilarlos entre sí. Algo la hizo sonreír de golpe, dejar los papeles en la mesita y salir corriendo de la habitación. "_Voy a hacerte feliz" _había leído y también comprendió el doble mensaje que el rubio plasmaba en ello, y nadie mejor que ella para allanarle el camino.

Recorrió todo el castillo buscándolo. Sabía que no podía asistir a clases, por lo que debía de estar deambulando por allí, o en su Sala Común. Intentó agotar todos sus recursos antes de llegar a ello, pero no le quedó otra. Con todo su orgullo Gryffindor tuvo que emprenderse escaleras abajo con destino a las mazamorras. Un grupo de Slytherins la miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas, hasta que reconoció a cierto moreno que podía serle de ayuda. Ya estaba allí, no tenía más nada que perder, así que se acercó hasta él con paso decidido.

-Oye, Zabini –espetó intentando mostrar seguridad

-Weasley… -se limitó a contestar, y hasta creyó haber percibido una leve sonrisa por parte del muchacho. No estaba para perder el tiempo con ello, y eligió ir directo al grano.

-¿Has visto a Malfoy?

-Claro que lo he visto, es mi compañero de habitación –bromeó. Pero al ver la cara de la pelirroja notó que ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas facetas humorísticas por parte de las serpientes, y se corrigió con rapidez –Si te refieres es si sé donde esta ahora, la respuesta también es afirmativa. Si esperas aquí voy a buscarlo y a decirle que quieres verlo.

-Espero aquí entonces –esta vez fue Ginny la que le dirigió una sonrisa a la que Blaise correspondió –Gracias

Estaba metida literalmente en un nido de serpientes, todo el que la veía destilaba veneno con la mirada. No había soltado su varita desde el interior de la túnica desde el primer momento y no estaba en sus planes dejar de hacerlo. Por suerte Malfoy apareció aún más pronto de lo que esperaba, lo que fue un gran alivio

-¿Qué pasa, Pecas? – inquirió ansioso, aunque puso todo el ímpetu por sonar prepotente

-Vengo a prestarte mis servicios –Draco arqueo la ceja, perverso –No te propases conmigo, Malfoy

-No entiendo que servicios puedas brindarme que yo pueda necesitar –argumentó con altivez

-Vale, no me la harás fácil –suspiró –Sé todo y tú sabes que lo sé. No sólo soy la mejor amiga de Hermione sino que también soy su compañera de habitación. Te conviene tenerme de tú lado, puedo serte de ayuda

-¿Qué buscas con todo esto?

-Hacer feliz a mi mejor amiga, lo mismo que tú –y ahí a Draco le cerró todo

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es lo que yo busco, y sobre todo, que te hace pensar que me interesa recibir tu ayuda? –Ginny cerró los ojos perdiendo la paciencia, sacudió la cabeza y respiró profundo.

-Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché eso último, ya no tenemos trece años Malfoy –se enfureció la Gryffindor

-¿Qué propones? –le costó, pero fue capaz de dejar cinco segundos su orgullo de lado, total no le costaba nada más que tiempo escucharla, y eso justamente era algo que le sobraba. Ginny sonrió orgullosa

-Mira, tengo un plan. Si quieres te espero a las siete en la habitación de mujeres para que puedas entrar y hablar con Herms. Tendrás que entrar por la ventana. No sé como será en tu Sala Común, pero en Gryffindor las escaleras se vuelven toboganes cuando un hombre quiere subir, así que deberás entrar por la ventana

-¿Por la ventana? –espetó Malfoy con sorpresa -¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrar por la ventana?

-Con escoba, Malfoy –explicó con suma naturalidad –Por eso es importante que seas puntual, a esa hora desde afuera nadie te verá, pero es necesario que esté yo para abrirte desde adentro

-Si ves que no llego, no te quedes a esperarme –siseó antes de darle la espalda y volver a su Sala Común. Pero esa respuesta bastó para Ginny que estaba empezando a descifrar los enigmáticos comportamientos del Slytherin

Draco tuvo la propuesta de Ginny dándole vueltas por la cabeza durante toda la tarde. A las cinco tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch, lo que lo distrajo durante las horas previas a la sentenciada, pero al finalizar, todo volvió como antes y hasta con más intensidad. Tenía minutos para decidirse, y encontrarse con la escoba en la mano era una especie de señal. Volvió a montarla y con disimulo comenzó a volar en círculos sobre el campo, y lentamente a alejarse de él, acercándose a la torre de los leones. La rodeó esperando ver asomada a Ginny indicándole cual era la habitación y no se equivocó. El rostro aburrido de la muchacha se iluminó por completo cuando lo divisó y abrió cuidadosamente la ventana para no hacer ruido. Se llevo un dedo a los labios para señalarle a Malfoy que no hiciera ruido y se corrió de la ventana. El Muchacho se encorvó para pasar con mayor facilidad, y aterrizó silenciosamente en la habitación. No pudo evitar pegarle una mirada al lugar… demasiado escarlata y dorado para su gusto. Entonces se topó con la cama de Granger, donde la muchacha descansaba plácidamente, sonrió al ver un libro abierto a su lado, indicando que se había dormido mientras leía.

-No tardará mucho en despertar –señaló Ginny –Yo los dejo solos. Es importante que me esperes antes de irte, corroboraré que no haya nadie dando vueltas para que puedas salir tranquilo –Draco se limitó a asentir, y Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír antes de retirarse.

Apoyó la escoba contra uno de los muebles y se sacó la capa de Quidditch dado que la habitación le resultaba sumamente calurosa. No sabía que diablos estaba haciendo allí, pero bueno, ahí estaba y era tarde para arrepentimientos. Se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras caminaba de extremo a extremo de aquel cuarto, al pasar la vista por la mesa de noche distinguió los pergaminos que el mismo le había enviado esa tarde, y eso le llevó a recordar aquella mínima charla que habían mantenido. Se dejó llevar por un impulso y se sentó en la cama donde dormía la castaña y se sintió mucho mejor con tan sólo dedicarse a mirarla, su mezcla de nervios y ansiedad se fundieron en un solo síntoma: Paz.

Hermione debe de haber notado la presencia de alguien más sobre su colchón, o el comentario de Ginny actuó como presagio porque no pasó mucho tiempo para que abriera los ojos. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces para creerse que lo que estaba viendo era cierto ¿Draco Malfoy estaba en su habitación? Más precisamente ¿estaba sentado en su cama observándola dormir?

-No te asustes, Granger. Soy yo de verdad –bromeó el rubio ante la mirada atónita que recibía

-¿Qué… que haces aquí?

-Pecas –mencionó y fue suficiente para que Hermione asintiera entendiéndolo todo. "_Nota mental: matar a Ginny en cuanto la vea"_

-¿Pecas?, ¡no la llames así! –se quejó para llevar la atención hacia algún lado no intimidante

-Granger, no puedes negar que viniendo de mí es un apodo bastante… ¿simpático? –Hermione sonrió ante la ocurrencia del rubio, tenía que admitir que tenía razón y su amiga había salido bien parada.

-¿Hace mucho que estas aquí? –inquirió tímidamente

-Lo suficiente para corroborar que ya no hablas en sueños –rió

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que la pregunta correcta sería ¿cuándo? –la corrigió –el día que llegaste a la enfermería, delirabas y bueno…

-¿Y bueno?, Por Merlín, Malfoy, dime que dije –si antes creía estar avergonzada, esto la sobrepasaba en sobremanera. Draco rió ante la incomodidad de la chica y le divirtió la idea de profundizarla

-Me llamaste…- musitó- por mi nombre –era divertido pasarle la información por cuotas y ver como su cara se iba transfigurando- …dos veces –Hermione no sabía si creerle o no, pero la vergüenza que la inundaba le hacía presentir que no había mentira en sus palabras.

-Claro, y tu crees que voy a tragarme eso –fingió descreimiento, cuando quería le resultaba fácil la actuación

-Es divertido, pero creeme que no te mentiría con algo así

-No lo recuerdo

-Como seguramente no recuerdas nada de ese día –explicó divertido. Hermione no se vio capaz de responder y se hundió en su almohada provocando una sonora carcajada de Draco, al que miro con fiereza.

-Si vas a mirarme así, voy a optar por seguir mandando a mi lechuza –La castaña no pudo evitar suavizar la mirada y sonreír

-Es hermosa… -Draco no entendió a que se refería y enarcó una ceja –Nevenka… es hermosa

-Es una Malfoy –comentó son soberbia y sonrió –Recuerdas su nombre, que detalle…

-Claro, es un nombre hermoso. ¿Lo elegiste tú? –Draco asintió -¿Lo elegiste por su significado o sólo porque te gustaba?

-No soy tan superficial como aparento. Claro que lo elegí por el significado, luego de lo que te dije esta mañana deberías de haberlo deducido sola, Granger –Hermione tuvo que detenerse a pensar un momento para recordar a que se refería: "_Me hace feliz hacer música"_

-Es verdad –admitió- debe ser que me cuesta hacerme a la idea

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que seas músico –dijo casi en susurro –ya sabes, no me das el perfil

-¿Y a qué te doy el perfil? –preguntó con diversión

-A músico precisamente, no –reafirmó riendo

–Tendré que quitarte esa idea y demostrártelo –desafió

-Es un hecho –asintió contenta - ¿Qué instrumento tocas?

-La guitarra. Pero compongo mis propios temas, aseguro que eso también te sorprende

-Haces bien. No estoy segura de ser capaz de descubrir tantas cosas sobre Draco Malfoy en un día –bromeó

-Deberás acostumbrarte, porque conoces muy poco de lo que en verdad soy, y no quiero pasar el resto de mi preciada vida mostrándotelo en cuotas –el tono de su voz se había vuelto un tanto sensual, arrastraba las palabras y siseaba casi en un murmullo, lo que erizó la piel de gallina a la castaña

-Prométeme que ni bien salga de aquí –pego una ojeada al cuarto con cara de asco –empezarás

-¿Necesitas un juramento inquebrantable? –Bromeo –dalo por hecho

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, no Malfoy? –comentó la muchacha incorporándose un poco –Nosotros manteniendo una conversación civilizada sobre nuestras vidas, en mi habitación y haciendo planes para reuniones futuras para repetirlo…

-No me lo hagas pensar demasiado porque voy a arrepentirme –sentenció suspirando. –y no cuentas que iremos juntos al Baile de fin de Año

-Casi me había olvidado de ello –se sinceró

-No deberías, es el objetivo final de nuestro maquiavélico plan –utilizó una voz teatral que le quitó todo posible dramatismo

-Es que en realidad estaba olvidándome de ello, el plan pasó a un segundo plano, ¿no crees?

-¿Cómo están las cosas con la comadreja? –preguntó para evitar responderle. Si, lo creía, pero no podía reconocérselo –He visto las escenas dramáticas que tienen en el Gran Comedor –Hermione enrojeció al recordar las últimas discusiones con Ron, parte por la vergüenza de que Draco presenciara y notara aquello, y parte por revivir la bronca que le producía.

-Podría decirse que la sensibilidad y el tacto de Ronald caben en una cucharita de té. Si, creo que eso lo define todo

-Ouch, eso si que suena duro –ironizó –Prefiero que sigas tratándome de arrogante antes que digas eso de mí –bromeo

-No te creas que no lo pensé, Malfoy –reconoció

-Pero eso esta cambiando, ¿verdad? –Volvía a utilizar aquella manera de hablar tan malditamente sexy.

-Verdad –admitió y Draco sonrió con orgullo

-Siéntete importante, Granger, son contadas las personas a las que les muestro que hay algo de sentimentalismo en mí

-¿Cuántas? –inquirió siguiéndole el juego

-No más de cuatro –respondió pensativo- y contándote a ti

-¿Quién más tiene el honor?

-Blaise y Theo, sin dudas son los únicos que me conocen en verdad –sonrió con cierto dejo de tristeza- y mi madre, claro

-Zabini y Nott? –preguntó sin poder disimular su sorpresa

-Los mismos, ¿porqué tanta sorpresa?

-No lo sé, quizá porque parecen distintos a ti y nunca se los ve mucho juntos, salvo ahora con Blaise que están todo el tiempo juntos. Pero pensé que era cosa de este año y un año no bastaría para formar semejante amistad –Draco la miraba divertido analizando las hipótesis que había tejido la muchacha en su cabeza –Ya, no me hagas caso

-Era una especie de plan –contestó Draco unos segundos más tarde volviéndola a sorprender, pensó que había dado la charla por terminada- No quería que los relacionaran conmigo para protegerlos, o algo así, ellos son distintos a la imagen que yo intentaba mostrar, y no quería que se vieran envueltos en mis tramoyas. Además la relación entre nuestros padres no es buena… Pero en realidad son los únicos amigos que tengo, y este año al irse Nott con Blaise decidimos mandar todo al demonio y hacer la nuestra –sonrió de lado y Hermione le devolvió el gesto. Le resultaba extraño todavía que Draco se abriera a hablar con ella, pero también le resultaban extrañas las cosas que escuchaba. Ginny había tenido razón cuando le dijo que se llevaría una sorpresa al conocer al verdadero Draco –Por lo que puedo deducir, son como para ti es la pequeña Weasley

-Ginny es como mi hermana, si eso es a lo que te refieres has acertado –sonrió y Draco asintió

Y así se quedaron hablando por horas que les parecieron escasos minutos. Se rieron, discutieron y volvieron a reír, pero sobre todo dejaron tabúes y prejuicios de lado y se conocieron. Dejaron de ser Gryffindor y Slytherin, un león y una serpiente, la rata de biblioteca y el hurón oxigenado para ser simplemente ellos.

-Lástima que en los pasillos tengamos que seguir fingiendo –se quejó Hermione después de unos instantes de ensimismamiento

-Piénsalo como un juego, es divertido. Además ¿no estas acostumbrada ya? –Hermione torció la boca

-Si pero no. Estaba acostumbrada, pero ahora me acostumbré a esto –se encogió de hombros avergonzada

-Te acostumbras rápido –afirmó y ella asintió –Pues debo decirte que a mi también se me hará difícil seguir insultándote –admitió entre risas. Volvieron a quedarse un rato callados, hasta que Draco interrumpió el silencio -¿Dónde esta tu túnica? –Hermione se desconcertó ante la pregunta del rubio, pero igualmente le señaló el lugar

-Ahí, sobre la silla, ¿porqué? –Pero Draco no le contestó, fue hasta el sitio señalado, tomó la túnica y volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a ella. Tomó la insignia de Premio Anual que estaba prendida a ella y la colocó sobre la cama, e hizo lo mismo con la suya, Hermione no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, pero aún así no hacía comentario alguno.

-Cada vez que nos crucemos en un pasillo, y tengamos que actuar como siempre, tendrás mi insignia para recordar que todo eso es una fachada, que tú conoces al verdadero Malfoy –le explicó con una sonrisa que la dejó completamente sin habla. Si, Hermione Granger no podía hablar.

-Pe… pero tienen los colores de nuestras casas, Malfoy –espetó ella, y tenía razón. Pero Draco también había pensado en eso.

-Y somos magos, ¿recuerdas? De verdad estoy empezando a dudar que seas la más inteligente –rió

-_Colortus_ –musitó dubitativa. El rubio asintió orgulloso

-Correcto, pero tendrás que conjurarlo tú –la sonrisa se le volvió un tanto triste, así que la castaña se apresuró a asentir y tomar su varita. Aplicó el encantamiento a ambas insignias que inmediatamente tomaron el color de la otra. Ambos sonrieron satisfechos, y Draco volvió a engancharlas en sus respectivas túnicas.

-Draco… -murmuró casi en un susurro, pero bastó para que él la escuchara, lo tomó del brazo y el clavó su mirada en sus brillantes ojos marrones. Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar, era inevitable, pero tampoco querían evitarlo, era irrefrenable porque ellos no querían frenarlo. Draco apoyó las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Hermione y ella se incorporó un poco, haciéndole entender que estaba dispuesta. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, y maldijeron que tan lentamente… porque cuando sus respiraciones ya se estaban mezclando unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron retroceder sobre la marcha. Inmediatamente Ginny cruzaba la puerta dubitativa, se sentía en el aire que había interrumpido algo y no cabía en su propia culpa. Pero ya estaba, ya había interrumpido y no había nada que podía hacer para arreglarlo, al menos no ahora.

-Malfoy, ya están todos en el comedor –informó nerviosa. Draco asintió y se incorporó, colocándose su capa y tomando la escoba. Abrió la ventana y se disponía a salir cuando la voz de la castaña lo retuvo.

-Malfoy, recuerda… Nevenka –tenía que recordarle que le debía una demostración sobre sus dotes musicales, pero no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo delante de Ginny. Draco entendió a la perfección a lo que se refería y volvió a asentir antes de dejar atrás la habitación montado en su escoba. Hermione se derrumbó en su cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

-Perdón –se disculpó la pelirroja aún muriéndose de culpa antes de recibir de lleno un golpe de la almohada de su amiga que reía con ganas desde su cama.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Buenas, buenaas!. Si, ya sé que no es viernes! jaja. Pero este viernes quizá se me iba a complicar un poco para actualizar, y cómo ya tenía el capítulo decidí subirlo hoy. Si les parece quizá cambie el día de actualización a los miércoles.. ya veré._

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?. A mi me gustó bastante como quedó. Está claro que mi propósito es que empiecen a descubrir las personalidades del otro, sobre todo de Draco..._

_¿Qué piensan de Seamus? ¿Con quién creen que habrá salido de la Sala Común esa noche? ¿En que andará?... me encantaría oír sus hipótesis!_

_Se han sumado nuevos lectores!, a los cuales les agradezco muchísimo y espero seguir contando con ustedes de aquí en más :)_

_Creo que no queda nada por aclaras, así que me despido hasta la próxima _

**Autumn-Alexx**_: Ayy, muchas gracias por el alago! jaja. Me encnata escribir, y por eso pongo todo el empeño en ello y en que lo que escribo quede bien, así que agradezco mucho que lo notes :), sobre todo me alegra lo que comentas de Draco... me cuesta bastante escribirlo porque su mente es un tanto rebuscada jaja, y tiene esa mezcla de arrogancia y sentido del humor que descoloca :P. Y si, de aquí en más cada vez su relación se hará más estrecha y empezarán los problemas... pero no adelanto más :P_

**alee Malfoy Cullen:** Jaja, siempre me haces reir con tus comentarios!, hoy no tuviste que esperar hasta el viernes :P. A mi Ginny me gusta bastante, pero es porque yo me hago a la idea de ella así como la escribo en mi fic. Hay personajes que al no tener mucha participación en el libro, la personalidad queda a interpretación del lector!. En muchas fics la plantan distinto a esta Ginny, y tampoco me gustan... pero es cuestión de percepción, y es la gracia de FanFiction, hacer de tus personajes lo que a ti te apetece :P. Y si, creo que hay fila para recibir un beso de esos viniendo de nuestro Draco! jajaja. Un beso grande, lindaa!

**angelikpotter15**: Ohh, me alegro que te haya gustado!, espero seguir contándote entre mis lectores :D. Si leiste este me querrás matar porque otra vez te deje con el beso ahí pendiente jaja, pero bueno, lo bueno tarda en llegar... paciencia :D

**Niktee Blume:** Jajajaja, las Dramiones estamos TODAS locas, es así! jajaja. No sabes lo contenta que me ponee leer que para ti capto la escencia de los personajes... es algo que me esfuerzo bastante por mantener, y que aveces sé que desvarío un poco... me alegro que no quede mal :P jajaja. Como dije, que Herms volara era una asignatura pendiente con la que quedó JK, y yo me dí el gusto de llevarlo a cabo... y que mejor profesor que Draco, no? ;) jaja. gracias por comentar y leer siempre! Un besoooo

**Giss-Cullen** Y aquí tienes la conti! jajaja, espero que haya sido de tu agrado :). Bienvenida entre mis lectores, espero seguir contándote entre ellos!, Un besoo

**Flor:** Oh, muchas gracias!. por supuesto que la seguiré jaja. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado como los anteriores!. Un beso grandee


	8. Cap 8: La Profecía

**Disclamer: **_Todos los personajes, hechizos y etcéteras de este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, así como la canción que aparece en este capitulo (Under Stars) a el bellísimo Tom Felton (Ojo! el sí me pertenece jaja)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 8: La Profecía<strong>

Hermione quería aletargar lo máximo posible la guerra de almohadas que había desatado con su amiga porque sabía que ni bien le diera respiro la pelirroja comenzaría con su ritual de interrogación. Ginny pareció notarlo porque de un momento al otro atrapó las dos almohadas y se tiró –literalmente- sobre la castaña aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo

-Si quiere libertad, deberá declarar, señorita –la amenazó juguetonamente, intentó denotar seriedad pero al terminar su frase estalló en carcajadas

-Me asfixias, Ginny –se quejó entre rías- si muero no podré contarte nada –y como si fueran palabras mágicas, inmediatamente Ginny salió de encima suyo, se sentó al borde de la cama y la miró con cara de niña buena haciéndole ojitos

-¿Satisfecha? –Hermione asintió conteniendo la risa- ¡Genial!, ahora habla, soy toda oídos…

-No sé que quieres saber –No era tonta, sabia a que se refería, pero se sentía incomoda bajo sus propios sentimientos y de empezar a hablar de ellos así sin más

-¿Qué crees tú? –Se quejó- Has estado dos horas o más encerrada en tu cuarto con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, ¿y no puedes percibir que es lo que me gustaría saber?

-Ya sé Ginny, pero no es tan fácil largar el monólogo y ya –esta vez la que se quejó fue la castaña- Al menos puedes ayudar haciendo preguntas concretas

-Vale –se tranquilizó la menor- Ehmm, ¿Te beso? –No podrían decir que la menor de los Weasley no iba directo al grano…

-No, tu interrumpiste –fue más que notorio el reproche en su voz, lo que hizo sonrojar a Ginny

-¡Perdón! –suplicó abrazándola- yo… yo no podía saberlo, soy bruja pero no adivina, y, y…

-Ya, Ginny, que nadie te ha echado la culpa, sé que serías la última persona que nos interrumpiría –esta sonrió orgullosa ante el comentario- ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Oh, por supuesto –se acomodó en colchón y carraspeó teatralmente- ¿Qué los llevó a casi besarse? –Hermione tuvo que pensárselo, la verdad era que después de ese momento se le dificultaba recordar hasta su propio nombre

-Alcánzame mi túnica –Ginny arqueo una ceja extrañada pero de igual manera accedió a su pedido. Tuvo que apenas estirarse para alcanzarla, y se la pasó a la castaña. Esta tomó la verita de su mesa de noche

-_Finite Incantatem –_murmuró apuntando con su varita a la insignia que inmediatamente volvió a sus colores Slytherins. Ginny abrió la boca a lo que parecía el máximo de su capacidad, al igual que sus ojos. –Las intercambiamos. Dijo que cuando nos crucemos por los pasillos y tengamos que insultarnos para disimular, al verlas recordemos que es parte del plan –explicó y por una extraña razón los ojos azules de su amiga se vieron amenazado por unas lágrimas cristalinas -¿Ginny? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es que es tan romántico! –exclamó casi a punto de sollozar. Hermione estaba estática en el lugar sin poder –o querer- creerse lo que veía. "_Debe estar bromeando_" pensó, pero lo descartó al verse rodeada por sus brazos y notar las lágrimas sobre su hombro –Bueno, sígueme contando –pidió mientras re recomponía y secaba los ojos con la manga de su túnica -¿hablaron?

-Si, Ginny, no nos pasamos dos horas mirándonos la cara –ironizó

-Con lo bueno que esta Malfoy no vería nada de malo en ello -bromeó recibiendo una mirada asesina de su amiga.

-Hablamos mucho de hecho –respondió altiva- me contó mucho sobre él, y creo que debo darte la razón –Ginny volvió a mostrar su desconcierto- Tú me habías dicho que quizá descubriera otra cara de Malfoy ¿recuerdas? –la muchacha asintió- bueno, a eso me refiero. Malfoy no es lo que demuestra, esa es sólo una máscara… en realidad un escudo –se corrigió sobresaltándose al encontrar esa palabra que lo definía tan perfectamente- para que lo de afuera no lo afecte y por consecuente no lo dañe. No somos tan distintos a lo que creía –y al decir esto se encogió de hombros, rindiéndose completamente a lo que su amiga le fuera a decir. Ginny le devolvió una amplia sonrisa

-Me alegra tener la razón, pero no sólo por el placer de decir "Te lo dije, Hermione Granger", sino porque de verdad me alegra que las cosas sean así. Sé que recién te dije que no era adivina, pero parece que las clases de Adivinación van surgiendo efecto –bromeó y ambas rieron ante esto. Hermione veía más que inverosímil que esa materia llegara a servir para algo- ¡Enserio! Es más, tengo una profecía para darte

-¿Una profecía? –Rió- ¿No crees que ya hemos tenido bastante de profecías?

-Si, pero esta es una linda –sonrió- Como que me llamo Ginevra Molly Weasley puedo firmarte ya mismo con mi propia sangre que para el baile ya estarán perdidamente enamorados ambos –Hermione abrió los ojos de una forma que a Ginny le sorprendió que fuera capaz- ¿Qué digo? ¡Antes del Baile!, si, definitivamente antes

-No sé si las clases de Adivinación te han servido para algo, pero pasar horas con la Profesora Trelawney te ha contagiado la locura

-Si mal no recuerdo cuando te dije lo de Malfoy también me trataste de loca. Ya veras Herms, el tiempo ha de darme la razón –sentenció poniéndose de pie -Iba a retirarse cabeza en alto de la habitación, pero recordó algo y la curiosidad pudo más –Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste antes que se fuera? Algo sobre su lechuza

-Ah!, en realidad no era sobre su lechuza, sino que tiene más que ver con el significado del nombre de la lechuza –explicó desconcertando a Ginny que volvió a sentarse a la orilla de su cama- Como era de esperarse, yo tenía razón y el nombre lo eligió conociendo su significado –continuó no sin demostrar su orgullo ante esto- Pero lo más sorprendente de todo, es que al preguntarle por ello terminé descubriendo que el propio Malfoy es músico –la pelirroja no pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa- y prometió demostrármelo cuando pudiera salir de aquí

-Si, definitivamente, ¡será antes del baile! –divertida posó un beso en la frente de su amiga y entre risas bajo a la Sala Común

Al bajar la pelirroja se encontró con las miradas de su novio y su hermano que parecían haber estado allí precisamente esperando que ella saliera

-¿Cómo está? –inquirió Harry rompiendo el hielo

-Mejor que nosotros –contesto ella reflejando una amplia sonrisa al recordar la charla que había mantenido con su amiga minutos atrás

-¿Crees que mañana podrá salir? –esta vez fue Ron el interrogador

-Madame Pomfrey dice que al menos tendrá para un día más, para evitar recaídas –explicó. Los dos muchachos se miraron entre ellos con cierta decepción, lo que llamó la atención de Ginny- ¿Y a qué se debe tanta preocupación de repente?

-Es nuestra amiga, queremos saber –se defendió el colorado

-Si, y ayer también lo era y no estaban tan impacientes –reprochó y dirigió una mirada seria hacia su novio, pues sabía que iba a ser el primero en largar prenda y no se equivocó

-Ehhh –titubeo- pasa que estamos preocupados

-Si, lo noto –dijo irónicamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Lo que quiero saber es que los preocupa –puso especial énfasis en la palabra "que"

-Es que nos preocupa con quien es que va a ir al baile –reconoció casi en susurros, avergonzado- y queríamos hablar con ella

-Ah –fue lo único capaz de contestar y se tensó de inmediato. Maldijo que por primera vez en sus diecisiete años su hermano haya sido perceptivo

-Ginevra Weasley -sentenció- tú sabes algo y lo vas a decir ahora mismo

-Si, lo sé –reconoció altanera- pero no sé que les hace creer que soltaré palabra al respecto, el caso es que están muy equivocados, porque no hablaré –casi gritaba del enfado, Harry la miraba atónito bajo la sorpresa de su reacción y Ron estaba rojo de furia tras la negativa de su hermana

-Somos sus amigos, merecemos saberlo –se quejó intentando contener su furia

-Pues eso lo considerará Hermione, si no se los ha dicho por algo será

-¿Qué oculta? Antes de caer enferma hubo días que desaparecía del castillo y generalmente a la misma hora. Y la última directamente ni siquiera apareció a cenar –Ron cada vez podía disimular menos su enfado y debía masticar las palabras antes de soltarlas para no hacerlo con violencia

-¿No entiendes el idioma, Ronald? No voy a contarles nada –moduló lentamente cada una de las palabras como si así fuera más fácil que le entraran en la cabeza

-Voy a averiguar quién ese maldito cabrón y tendremos una seria charla con él -Ginny puso los ojos en blanco indignada y se mordió los labios mientras sacudía la cabeza para contenerse de lanzar una serie de insultos a su hermano allí mismo. Pero en ese instante escucharon el estruendo de una parva de libros dar contra el suelo causado por un avergonzado Seamus Finnigan que miraba a todas direcciones pareciendo buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Los tres se quedaron mirándolo, y Ginny tratando de aguantar la risa aprovechó la distracción de los otros para escabullirse nuevamente hacia su dormitorio.

Pasaron dos días, que para Hermione Granger no distaron mucho entre sí. Pero estaba más que segura que ese sería distinto, porque por fin saldría de esas cuatro paredes que parecía la volverían loca si pasaba otra hora más allí. Como era de esperar fue la primera en despertarse, corrió los doseles de la cama y se sentó en ella contemplando como sus compañeras aún seguían rendidas ante Morfeo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a darse un relajante baño para empezar el día con todas las energías posibles. Mientras llenaba la bañera se paro a detallar el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, sonrió al notar como ya no llevaba ojeras y como de cierta manera percibía un brillo en sus ojos que repercutía en todo su rostro. Se quitó la ropa y rápidamente se sumergió en el agua tibia. Al hacerlo recibió una rara descarga reconfortante y la sensación se prolongó hasta que decidió salir de allí porque se le haría tarde. A su pesar cogió una toalla, se envolvió en ella y salió de allí.  
>Ginny ya estaba despierta y la esperaba sentada en la cama con algo parecido a una sonrisa, pero dado a su estado somnoliento era bastante difícil de percibir, Hermione rió ante esta visión y con la cabeza le señaló que la imitara y se diera un baño para mejorar su aspecto, esta acató sin antes plantarle un beso en la mejilla cuando paso por su lado. Mientras tanto la castaña se dedicó a revolver su placard y buscar ropa, para después vestirse. Escuchó que su amiga cerraba el paso de la ducha, por lo que se apresuró a hacer algo con su pelo para estar lista cuanto esta saliera para bajar a desayunar. Ginny era mucho más práctica a la hora de vestirse y peinarse, por lo que en minutos las amigas estaban listas, y bajaban a su Sala Común.<p>

Harry ya se encontraba allí y corrió de inmediato a abrazar a su amiga que le devolvió el afectuoso saludo y luego le regaló una sonrisa, y recién después se dirigió a su novia que le dirigía una mirada de reproche, bromeando. Todavía faltaba un rato para ir por el desayuno, así que se quedaron charlando animadamente en los sillones. En ningún momento se tocó el tema de la pareja de baile de su amiga, Harry mencionó que habían estado preocupados por ella, pero no dio el verdadero motivo, lo cual Ginny agradeció interiormente.

De repente Hermione sintió palidecer cuando notó la mirada de su amigo clavada en su pecho… "_la insignia_" pensó inmediatamente, y temió haber olvidado volver a encantarla o que hubiera fallado

-¡Herms, tu… tu insignia! –murmuró el muchacho y ella sintió que comenzaba a marearse, no quería mirar su pecho y confirmar su teoría. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente mientras pensaba alguna excusa rápida

-¿Qué… qué tiene? –tartamudeo, y se odió por ello, pero no podía disimular sus nervios. De repente la risa del azabache la sacó del trance y abrió los ojos completamente confusa

-¿Todavía estabas dormida cuándo te la pusiste?, la abrochaste del otro lado, ¡despistada! –Y recién entonces Hermione pudo respirar, le costó horrores forzar una risa cuando comprobó que se la había prendido del lado contrario. Dirigió la mirada fugazmente a Ginny advirtió como esta también se había quedado de una pieza y recién ahora los colores volvían a la normalidad en su rostro. Antes de volver a hablar se ocupó de volver a ponerla del lado correcto.

Habían pasado algunos minutos para cuando recién Ron salió de su habitación, dirigió una mirada a todos los presentes, y al divisar a cierta castaña su semblante endureció por completo.

-¿Lavender? –fue lo primero que dijo, su tono era agresivo, lo que descolocó por completo a Hermione

-¡Buen día, Ron! –lo saludó ella animadamente, pensando que quizá por estar dormido no la había distinguido, pero Ron se quedó mirándolos esperando una respuesta a su pregunta, sin siquiera inmutarse ante el saludo

-Cuando bajamos todavía estaba durmiendo –intervino Ginny para romper esa tensión. Ron asintió y se volteó volviendo a su habitación

-¿Y a este que le pasa? –inquirió Hermione sin poder salir de su asombro. Las cosas con Ron no habían quedado bien, pero tampoco para que no le hablase, y en todo caso ella era la que debía de estar ofendida.

-¡Es Ron! –contestó Harry como si esto fuera respuesta suficiente, y Hermione asintió, quizá en otra oportunidad hubiera insistido para que le contaran que pasaba, porque la respuesta de Harry mucho distaba de ser en realidad una respuesta, pero ese día no se lo iba a arruinar, ni Ron ni nadie, volvía a vivir después de un letargo en su habitación.

-No sé si ustedes lo van a esperar, pero yo tengo hambre así que ya bajo a desayunar –comentó dirigiéndoles la mejor sonrisa a sus amigos, como demostrándoles que nada la afectaba.

-Si tanto busca a Lavender, que vaya con ella –comentó Harry entre risas, y se paró con los brazos como tetera para que las muchachas lo tomaran una por cada brazo.

Llegaron al Gran Salón envueltos en risas y buen humor. Varios compañeros se acercaron a Hermione para preguntarle como estaba, y ella les respondía a todos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa que no desapareció, sino que se acrecentó, al ver cierto rubio en la mesa de las serpientes que no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Draco se sintió un imbécil al corresponderle el gesto, pero que va… ¡estaba tan hermosa! Si, sin dudas no haberla visto y poderla molestar por un par de días le había afectado mentalmente.

-Hermy, ¿dónde estas? –preguntó divertido Harry pasándole la mano por delante de la cara al notar el estado autista de su compañera.

-Aquí mismo, Harry –ella también rió y luego le depositó un ligero beso en la mejilla. Tanto tiempo se había quedado tonta mirando al hurón que no había notado la ausencia de Ginny que recién ahora se sentaba a su lado y disimuladamente le colocaba una nota en el bolsillo de la túnica mientras le guiñaba el ojo. La castaña no pudo contra su impaciencia y con disimulo y aprovechando la distracción de Harry que hablaba con Neville y Seamus de Quidditch, estiró la nota que estaba hecha un bollo:

"_Misma hora, mismo lugar_"

-¿No se habrá esforzado mucho? –ironizó Ginny que se había estirado para poder leer la nota sobre su hombro. Hermione le dirigió una mirada que claramente inquiría saber como había llegado hasta ella –Blaise –contestó haciendo mímica para que nadie la escuchara.

Ron se acercaba a la mesa abrazado –por no decir pegado- a Lavender, sentándose al lado de Harry

-Se me hace tarde para la clase de Artimancia, chicos los veo luego –mencionó Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y salía del Gran Salón. No iba a tentar que su buen humor dependiera del pelirrojo.

-¿Puedes siquiera disimular? ¿Tanto te cuesta? –rió estridentemente Blaise Zabini mientras se dirigía a su amigo

-Calla, Blaise

-Pero ¿te has visto? ¡Le sonríes, idiota! –se burló- Si yo ya hasta creía que el principe de Slytherin no tenía sonrisa

-Calla, Blaise –repitió por inercia sin prestar importancia a lo que su amigo le decía

-No, si yo digo

-Que te calles, ¡joder! –lo interrumpió, pero fue en vano porque el moreno siguió con su monólogo

-¿Cuánto? Yo digo que una semana dos, a más tardar dos… ¿apuestas?

-¿A que mierda te refieres? –ahora empezó a prestarle más atención a lo que decía.

-A cuanto tardarás en enamorarte de Granger… o a reconocerlo ¿a qué otra cosa? –Ironizó- ¿tú que dices?

-Que lo que dices es pura mierda –espetó con furia- Yo no me enamoraré de Granger, ¿Qué mierdas dices?

-Un día contaré cuantas veces eres capaz de decir la palabra mierda en un día –bromeó- Y ahora que lo dices tienes razón, tú no te enamorarás de Granger –Draco sonrió complacido-… porque ya lo estás, ¡idiota! –la última frase la dijo mientras se ponía de pie, cuestión que al terminar pudo salir corriendo tranquilamente antes de recibir algún golpe por parte del rubio que tuvo que contentarse con soltar bufidos de furia y apretar los puños.

Hermione concurrió a todas las clases de ese día con la misma sonrisa y las mismas ganas. Si antes era sorprendente la rapidez con que era capaz de levantar la mano tras la pregunta de algún profesor, ese día había batido su propio récord. Llegó a captar la atención de los profesores aún antes de que terminaran de formular las preguntas. Ginny y Harry se divertían de ello en las clases que compartían, y en alguna ocasión pudo escuchar un "_es insufrible_" salir de boca de Ron coreado de las histriónicas risitas de Brown, pero sencillamente le hizo el vacío.

Estaba tan entusiasmada con su vuelta al colegio que las horas pasaron más que veloces y salió de la clase de Runas con apenas media hora de por medio para el encuentro con Malfoy. Subió corriendo a su Sala Común para cambiarse la ropa, tomó una pollera tableada gris, se cambió la camisa blanca por otra igual y se colocó un pulóver de hilo también gris, se cambió a gran velocidad y se paró frente al espejo contemplando furiosa su cabello que parecía estar peor que nunca, tomó una coleta y se lo amarró en una especie de rodete, dejando dos finos mechones libres enmarcándole el rostro… era lo único que podía hacer para disimularlo. Conforme dentro de todo con su imagen se emprendía a salir, había pensado en dejar su túnica ya que no hacía tanto frío, pero cuando dirigió su vista a ella la insignia de Premio Anual pareció brillar llamando su atención, como pidiéndole que no la dejara olvidada allí… o al menos todo eso armó ella en su cabeza antes de decidirse, tomarla y salir tras el retrato de la dama Gorda.

Salió tan apurada que no notó una cabeza colorada espiándola desde el cuarto de los chicos, y que al notar su apuro decidió seguirla. Tan ensimismada iba que no notó los pasos tras ella, aún cuando la torpeza de Ron le había costado los quejidos de varios alumnos a los que iba chocando con tal de no perder de vista aquella melena castaña, y mucho menos notó los ojos que la observaban tras la columna mientras ella se paraba frente a la pared de aquel séptimo piso.

No sabía porque pero estallaba de nervios, la panza se le había vuelto un nudo y no dejaba de caminar frente a la pared. Hubiera tenido sentido si mientras caminaba pedía la sala, pero no… ella sólo caminaba. Decidida se plantó de una vez frente a esta como intentando intimidar y atemorizar a la pared y sacudió los brazos para distenderse. Cerró los ojos y cuando iba a hacer el pedido recordó que nunca le había preguntado a Malfoy como se accedía a aquella sala. ¡Genial! Ahora se quedaría afuera y tendría que soportar los insultos de Malfoy por el plantón cuando ella no había tenido la culpa, sino que en realidad la culpa era de él por no haberla esperado afuera y tampoco haberle dicho como entrar. Si, definitivamente la culpa era de él, porque si él le hubiera dicho como entrar ella no estaría como una idiota parada frente a la pared pensando como diablos hacer para entrar en la sala donde se encontraba con Malfoy. Y así pasó tiempo sin darse cuenta que una puerta se había materializado frente a ella mientras seguía protestando, hasta que suspiró rendida y al abrir los ojos la notó. Había pensado tanto en el cabrón de Malfoy que la Sala se hartó y la dejó pasar, pensó… la cuestión es que fuera como fuera el caso, la puerta estaba plantada ahí, en esa pared, de la misma forma que una nueva y enorme sonrisa se había plantado en el rostro de Hermione.

Ron estaba más que confundido por la actitud de su amiga, la veía moverse de un lado al otro, murmurar por lo bajo confusa, enojada, resignada, ¿triste?... Él captó el mismísimo momento en que la puerta se hizo visible, y hasta le había causado gracia ver que Hermione seguía refunfuñando sin haberla visto. Pero en el momento en que la muchacha la distinguió algo le hizo dejar de reír, ya no le gustó la idea de que abriera esa puerta, ya el fuego de la furia volvía a encenderse en su interior. Sabía que detrás de esa puerta seguramente se encontrara la misteriosa pareja de baile de la chica, y le bastó para confirmarlo escuchar la sonora risa de la castaña al abrir la puerta, y como aún parada allí le sonreía a más no poder a quien mierda fuera el que se encontrara allí dentro. La puerta se cerró al mismo tiempo que Ron le pegaba un puñetazo a la columna que lo escondía. Corrió hacia aquél muro y pasó veintena de veces por delante pensando en Hermione, en el baile y en cuanta cosa se le cruzara por la cabeza y pensara que podía servir para que apareciera la maldita puerta, pero no tuvo éxito. Volvió a proporcionarle un puñetazo a la pared y se dejo caer de espaldas apoyado en la misma. Pero eso no iba a quedar así, no podía quedar así. Mientras se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia cualquier otro lado no despejó de su mente el pensamiento de que tendría una larga charla con su compañera.

La visión que había tenido Ron había sido correcta, la carcajada estridente no fue su alucinación. Hermione se decidió y por fin giró el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola casi de par en par, por lo que no fue necesario esforzarse en buscar al rubio, que además estaba justo en el centro esperándola con una guitarra al lado. Al percibir el ruido de la puerta el muchacho se volteo hacia ella y desde la considerable distancia que los separaba le tendió la mano

-¿Bailas, Granger? –la invitó con una voz exageradamente seductora, teatralizando un poco, y eso fue lo que provocó la risa de la muchacha a la vez que se sonrojaba por completo. Al ver que el Slytherin seguía en la misma postura, esperándola con la mano tendida y con la ceja arqueada provocativo, intentó volver a su compostura y mutó la risa en una amplia sonrisa que casi ni le cabía en el rostro, se adentro dos pasos y cerro la puerta tas de sí, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Caminó unos pasos más y tomó la suave mano que se le tendía, mientras su dueño le dedicaba una cordial reverencia, y ella imitó la acción volviendo a reír.

Al tomar de su mano, Draco tiro de ella aproximándola a él y la muchacha de inmediato colocó su mano libre sobre su hombro y clavó sus ojos en los de él. El ojigris tomo su varita y haciendo un movimiento al aire un vals suplantó el silencio de la habitación

-¡Hey! –Le gritó ella en una mezcla de enfado y sorpresa- No puedes hacer magia, Malfoy

-Aquí sí –respondió él con toda su naturalidad

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-La misma respuesta de siempre, Granger –se burló- Es la Sala de Menesteres… algo así como "Lo deseas, lo tienes" –sonrió orgulloso, Hermione asintió también sonriente

-Así fue como curaste mi mano –no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación

-Exactamente. Y respecto a eso… intenta que hoy no te pase nada –pidió entre risas. Hermione echó un vistazo al lugar

-No veo nada con lo que pueda golpearme, y tampoco creo que aquí dentro llueva, así que no veo peligro, a menos que tu atentes contra mi vida… -bromeó. Como respuesta Draco se limitó a tomarla por la cintura y pegarla más a él mientras comenzaba a moverse al compás de la música. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta los dos bailaban más que acoplados, cualquiera que los viera de afuera juraría que esos dos hacía tiempo bailaban juntos, además de que era innegable que entre ellos había química. La misma química que los hacía estallar en antaño, decirse de todo, y odiarse es la misma que ahora los ataba en ese lazo invisible, que producía algo así como una imantación entre sus miradas. La melodía que sonaba finalizó, pero no llegaron a inmutarse porque tras ella surgió una nueva. Cada vez se atrevían a más, pasaron de simplemente marcar los tres tiempos, a pegar alguna vuelta y ahora Draco hasta se atrevía a levantarla y hacerla girar. De a poco sus cuerpos habían tomado el control sobre ellos mismos, no pensaban que hacer, sólo lo hacían, era la música la que los guiaba y estimulaba, como si su cerebro se mantuviera en estado Off. La música empezó a ser más lenta y Hermione reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco, y este hundió la suya en el hueco de su cuello, llenó sus pulmones de aquel aroma a vainilla que tanto le gustaba, pero sin embargo notó que le faltaba algo… lentamente levantó su mano y le quitó la coleta que sostenía el cabello de la castaña, dejándolo caer y haciendo más intenso aquel aroma.

-Me gusta más cuando te lo dejas suelto –le susurró al oído provocándole además de un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, que su rostro se sonrojara completamente, agradeció estar hundida en su pecho porque así no podría verla. Cuando la canción acabó Draco posó un beso en la coronilla de la Gryffindor, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, y le dio una última vuelta antes como cierre. El rubio notó como las mejillas de Hermione mantenían cierto rubor y sonrió, más no hizo ningún comentario al respecto para no incomodarla más. Hermione lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a sentarse a uno de los sillones mirándolo como si esperara algo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio ante aquella mirada. Hermione le señaló con la cabeza la guitarra que reposaba contra la pared y sonrió- ¿Te quedaste muda? –bromeó y ella asintió con la cabeza mientras reía. Draco convocó la guitarra con un _Accio_ y la quito delicadamente de su funda

-Tampoco abuses –reprochó Hermione- podías pararte para alcanzarla

-Claro, para retarme si hablas, ¿no? –se quejó- y no abuso, quiero verte a ti sin poder usar tu varita –Hermione se sintió un poco mal, pues debía ser bastante duro para él… pero el sonido de la guitarra la sacó de su ensimismamiento y volvió a dedicar su atención al rubio que se ocupaba de afinar el instrumento

-Puedes hacerlo con magia –sugirió ella

-Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerlo –terminó su tarea y se quedó mirando a la muchacha

-¿Qué? –inquirió nerviosa

-Nada

-Entonces toca –lo prepoteo. Draco le dedicó una mirada soberbia antes de empezar.

Hermione se quedó embelezada viendo las manos del muchacho acariciar las cuerdas de aquella guitarra, lo hacía con tanta naturalidad que daba la sensación de haber nacido haciendo eso, los arpegios salían como por arte de magia mientras los dedos se movían con una velocidad y gracia sorprendente. Y para redondear la estupefacción de la muchacha, el chico empezó a cantar:

**And I wish I knew everything there is to know about you. **_(Y deseo saber todo lo que haya que saber sobre ti)_

**And I want you to see just exactly what you mean to me.**_(Y quiero que veas exactamente lo que significas para mí)_

**And you - you think you know me.**_(Y tú, tú crees conocerme)_

**I guarantee there's a lot more to see.**_(Pero te garantizo que hay mucho más por ver)_

**And you**** - you don't believe it's true**_ (Y tú, tú no me crees que es verdad)_

**That if I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming of you**_(Que si estoy soñando, estoy soñando contigo)_

Hermione sintió como unas cosquillas en su interior al escuchar la letra de la canción, estaba segura que no la había escogido por casualidad, porque lo que decía era el reflejo exacto de su "relación", estaba segura también que esa canción la había escrito él, y se odió por ilusionarse en creer que la había escrito por ellos. Intentó dispersar cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza y volver a prestar atención a la canción.

**And I wish that I could hold your hand,**_(Y deseo poder tomar tu mano)_

**Feet beneath the sand. **_(Caminando por la arena)_

**And I wish that I could drive you in my broom **_(Y deseo porder llevarte en mi escoba)_

**To kiss you under stars **_(Para besarte bajo las estrellas)_

¿De verdad desearía eso?, ¿sería una propuesta oculta? ¿Qué debía hacer? Volvió a odiarse por no poderse mantener al margen de sus pensamientos, ¿no podía disfrutar y ya? Si Draco quisiera besarla la hubiera besado, ya había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo en su propia escoba, y él no era precisamente tímido como para no animarse. No, definitivamente estaba creándose expectativas que no debía, la canción era una canción cualquiera, que seguramente se le cruzó por la cabeza cuando tomó la guitarra. Si, seguro era esí

**And I want you to be, everything that you deserve to be.**_(Y quiero que seas, todo lo que te mereces ser)_

**And if I close my eyes, then I can see you perfectly.**_(Y si cierro mis ojos, puedo verte perfectamente)_

**And I - I don't know where to go.**_(Y yo, yo no sé a donde ir)_

**I wrote a song just to let you know**_ (Escribi esta cancion sólo para hacerte saber)_

**That we - we could be together.**_(Que nosotros, nosotros podemos estar juntos)_

**I'll hold you forever.**** (**_Voy a sostenerte por siempre_**)**

Por más que lo deseaba, Hermione no podía no pensar en lo que el rubio decía en su canción. De igual manera otros pensamientos surcaban su mente mientras lo miraba embelezada. La voz del rubio era como un mantra para los oídos de la muchacha, sonaba ronca y dulce a la vez, tenía un fraseo especial y podía asegurar que sonreía a medida que dejaba salir las palabras de su boca. Por un momento quiso sentir esa voz más cerca, que le susurrara esa misma canción al oído mientras la acariciaba con la misma dedicación y paciencia con que ahora lo hacía para con su guitarra… _¡Basta, Hermione!_

**And I w****ish that I could hold your hand **_(Y deseo poder tomar tu mano)_

**Feet beneath the sand. **_(Caminando por la arena)_

**And I wish that I could feel your touch, **_(Y deseo poder sentir tu tacto)_

Draco aminoró la velocidad de la melodía, y lentamente dirigió la mirada hacia Hermione, quien se ruborizó de inmediato al notar la mirada del rubio sobre ella. Rubor que aumento cuando el Slytherin sin quitarle los ojos de encima, entonó la última frase de su canción…

**I think about you so much.**_(Pienso tanto en tí...)_

Hermione tuvo que tragar grueso antes de poder hablar. Sentía que le temblaban todas las extremidades del cuerpo, y la mirada inquisidora de Draco esperando que le dijera algo la ponía más nerviosa aún. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué tocaba tan bien la guitarra que le hubiese gustado ocupar el lugar del instrumento? ¿Qué su voz le trasmitía paz y le gustaría tenerla en la cabeza a toda hora para vivir feliz? ¿Qué la letra de su canción era perfecta para ellos? ¿Qué en todo momento pensó que la había escrito por ella?

-¿La escribiste tú? –preguntó finalmente sin saber haberse decidido en que decir. Draco asintió tímidamente

-¿Te gustó?

-Mucho –sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Parecía una batalla por ver quien de los dos estaba más avergonzado- Tocas increíblemente, ¡enserio! y como si fuera poco también cantas, Malfoy… fue todo un descubrimiento –El aludido no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa- y… y la letra de la canción… es maravillosa. Me has sorprendido gratamente, no te creía capaz –bromeo intentando quitar un poco de tensión al asunto

-Te dije que te sorprendería –le guiño el ojo- Y de verdad me alegro que te haya gustado, y sobre todo que le hayas prestado atención a lo que decía la canción –Y a Hermione le bastó esa frase más esa sonrisa para terminar de unir las piezas y quedarse idiota al reconocer el resultado. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Era verdad entonces que la había escrito por ella? Al menos era seguro que había escogido esa canción a propósito y que la letra se la estaba dedicando ¿o no? No lo pensó mucho más y actuó. Tomó delicadamente su guitarra y la apoyó en el suelo para dejar al muchacho libre, que la miraba con bastante desconcierto hasta que esta se abalanzó encima suyo fundiéndolo en un abrazo. Draco se sentía tosco al no saber como reaccionar, dejar los brazos caídos a sus lados no era una opción por lo que optó colocarlas enredando la cintura de la leona, pero su torpeza se fue disipando y al soltarse y entregarse al abrazo su cuerpo fue actuando por sí mismo y ya se encontraba aferrado al pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha completamente refugiado en su cuello embriagado completamente de su aroma. No hacían otra cosa más que ello, abrazarse. Incluso Hermione estaba arrodillada entre las piernas de Draco por mayor comodidad, y en ningún momento se habían soltado y tampoco estaba en sus planes hacerlo. Mantenían el silencio y lejos estaba de ser incomodo. Draco acariciaba los interminables rulos de Hermione mientras ella se removía tiernamente en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro.

-Serás mi perdición, Granger –murmuro en medio de un profundo suspiro. Hermione se separó para mirarlo a la cara y le sonrió con los ojos brillándole más que de costumbre

-Y tú la mía, Malfoy –respondió antes de depositarle un fuerte beso en la frente para luego incorporarse y salir de la sala. Al notar los tibios labios de Hermione, Draco no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y sonreír.

Cerró la puerta tras su salida y no se preocupo por contenerse de pegar unos saltitos de felicidad. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se apoyó en la pared, las piernas le temblaban y no podía terminar de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Y así se quedó hasta que cayó en cuenta que era la hora de la cena y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Llegó al Gran Salón más que agitada y divisó a sus amigos que le hacían señas mostrándole su ubicación y hacia allí se dirigió. Ginny se hizo a un lado, dejándole un espacio entre ella y su hermano. Hermione no tenía muchas ganas de sentarse al lado de Ron, pero no le quedaba otra, aunque por suerte Lavender estaba charlando con Parvati unos lugares más allá. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a cantar por lo bajo la canción que minutos atrás le había dedicado Malfoy mientras jugueteaba con su comida

-Qué linda canción, Herms… ¿es muggle? –preguntó la pelirroja, perspicaz

-Ehmm, si, si… es muggle, la recordé recién y se me quedó en la cabeza –contestó ella, no sin dirigirle una mirada feroz

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde te habías metido Herms? –inquirió Harry sonriente. Era una pregunta curiosa, no de reproche –Fuimos a buscarte a biblioteca para venir juntos y no te encontramos –Ginny le dedicó una mirada de disculpas. Seguramente no había podido frenar a su novio en su búsqueda

-Eso Hermione, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas dónde estabas? –Para sorpresa de todos, esta vez el que preguntó fue Ron, que al parecer había decidido dirigirle la palabra. Aunque su pregunta no sonó tan inocente como la del azabache

-Estaba en el baño de perfectos –respondió segura. No sabía como se le había ocurrido una respuesta ingeniosa tan rápido, y menos aún cuando su atención la robo cierto rubio que acababa de hacer su entrada al comedor.

-¿Y cómo es que traes el cabello seco? –insistió Ron

-Ron, se lo debe haber secado por magia, ¿qué tanto? –intentó defenderla Ginny, pero Hermione percibió que no era una excusa segura

-No, es que estaba ocupado, y bueno, esperé un rato y no se desocupó y se hizo la hora de cenar y vine para aquí –a pesar que intentaba denotar seguridad, las palabras salían con torpeza de su boca, pero ya no podía arreglarlo de otra manera. Pareció que la respuesta dejo conforme a todos porque todos volvieron a prestar atención a sus platos. Paradójicamente, al único que la comida no le llamaba la atención era a Ron, que apretaba el tenedor en su mano con toda su fuerza, como así también su mandíbula mientras respiraba agitadamente. La calma antes del huracán…

-¿Dónde estabas, Draco? Te estuve buscando para hacer el trabajo de Pociones –le reprochó Pansy apenas había apoyado el trasero en su asiento

-¿Puedes al menos dejarme terminar de llegar? –Se quejó- lo haremos después de la cena, no sé porque tanto apuro

-No es apuro, fue sólo curiosidad –se defendió

-Sabes que hacer con tu curiosidad –sentenció- Adiós Pansy

-¡Oye!, ¿ya conseguiste por quién cambiarás a la sangre sucia para ir a la fiesta? –Draco sintió algo hervir en su interior al escuchar como se dirigía a Hermione, pero se contuvo porque sabía que levantaría sospechas –Porque Astoria Greengrass esta disponible, y me manifestó sus ganas de que la invitaras

-Pues dile que no se haga ilusiones, no iré con esa niñata. Y si bien todavía no decidí con quien ir, eso no es problema, hay una fila de mujeres disponibles para Draco Malfoy –explicó con sorna

-Oh, si… claro que si -ironizó Pansy mientras se iba a sentar alejada de ellos

-Si todavía no has buscado, es porque ya decidiste con quién ir, ¿verdad? –lo provocó Blaise y Draco lo miró de reojo sonriendo de lado -¡Joder!, ya aceptaste que irás con Granger

-Baja la voz, Blaise, ¿o quieres que lo escuche Rita Skeeter y lo publique en El Profeta? –se quejó furioso, pero controlándose por hablar bajo

-No estaría mal –bromeo- pero sólo me importa ser yo quien escuche lo que tienes tú para contar –le dijo, pero antes de que el rubio respondiera unos gritos provenientes de la mesa de los leones lo paró sobre la marcha

Hermione era la única que percibía el estado de ebullición de Ron, pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca, porque sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera sería el empujón para que explotara. Y aunque no hizo falta tal empujón, tampoco la tomó de sorpresa cuando de un momento a otro el pelirrojo golpeaba ambos puños contra la mesa y le dirigía una mirada furiosa, a la cual respondió con una igual de perturbadora.

-¿Puedes dejar de mentir aunque sea? –gritó el muchacho dejándola atónita, pero no lo demostró, sacó sus uñas de leona y le respondió con la misma fiereza

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Ronald?

-No te hagas la idiota, Hermione, no te queda… -la castaña tuvo que controlar sus ganas de estampillar su mano contra la cara de su amigo. Para este entonces ya medio comedor tenía los ojos en ellos- Sé que no estabas en el baño de perfectos, ¿por qué nos mientes? ¿Qué es lo que oculta la Perfecta perfecta? –Cada palabra iba aumentando la ira de la leona –Te seguí, Hermione, te vi entrar en la Sala de Menesteres –Hermione sintió palidecer, pero no iba a demostrar su flaqueo, mucho menos cuando el mismo Ron le había dado de dónde agarrarse

-¿Qué me seguiste? –Chilló con furia- ¿Y tú que derecho crees que tienes para seguirme, eh? Y ni se te ocurra decir que lo haces para protegerme, porque en estos momentos no corremos ningún peligro y soy lo bastante grande para hacer de mi vida un Troll. Ahora deja de comportarte como el idiota que eres, y déjame en paz –gritó, parándose de su sitio y encaminándose a la salida del lugar, pero ron se lo impidió tomándola del brazo

-¿Dónde crees que vas? Yo no he terminado –Hermione volvió a incinerarlo con la mirada- ¿Estabas con él, verdad?

-¿Quién él? -¿Habría visto también a Malfoy?

-El que maldita sea que va a bailar contigo –escupió con todo el asco que le fue posible demostrar

-¿De eso va todo? –Inquirió con desilusión- ¿Todo se trata de con quién iré a ese maldito baile, Ron? Explícate que te cambia saber con quien iré, porque debes saber que te guste o no ya esta decidido, y me importa muy poco lo que tú pienses al respecto

-Así es como me tienes en cuenta, ¿verdad? –se quejó

-Si –respondió segura y firme- De la misma manera que me tuviste en cuenta tú para elegir pareja

-¿Es una venganza?, estas celosa de Lavender e intentas vengarte, ¿verdad?

-No todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor, Weasley. Date cuenta antes que te duela el golpe al caer al piso… Porque no, no necesito tener que vengarme para hacer mi vida –las lágrimas ya asomaban por sus pupilas, pero haría toda la fuerza posible para que no salieran, no en ese momento, no le daría el maldito gusto de verla llorar

-No, todo el mundo no gira a mi alrededor, pero no puedes negar que estas enamorada de mi, Hermione, y actúas así por despecho –Iba a seguir despotricando pero Hermione no pudo contenerse más y estrello la palma de su mano de lleno contra el rostro de Ron

-Eres más imbécil de lo que creía –murmuró entre dientes- Lamento desilusionarte y bajarte del pedestal, pero Hermione Granger ya no tiene el mínimo interés en ti. Me di cuenta lo bajo que era caer por alguien como tú, cuando hay hombres que verdaderamente me valoran y saben darme lo que necesito

-La imbécil eres tú que no te das cuenta que se acercan a ti porque eres una heroína de guerra

-No confundas los papeles, Ron. Que las chicas se acerquen a ti por ello no quiere decir que a Harry y a mi nos pase lo mismo, creo que ambos somos bastante inteligentes para elegir quien tener al lado

-No metas a Harry en esto –El azabache estaba de la mano de su novia estaqueados en el lugar como espectadores de primera de semejante espectáculo, al igual que todo el colegio… si, los profesores también estaban pendientes de la discusión

-No meto a Harry en esto, pero tú no compares a todos los chicos contigo. Que tú no hayas sabido verme como mujer y no como la estúpida que te hacía las tareas y te salvaba el pellejo no quiere decir que todos lo hagan –las lágrimas ya salían sin disimulo de los ojos de Hermione, y no alcanzaba a pasar la manga de su túnica para secarlas cuando unas nuevas surcaban su rostro- Creí que después del baile con Víctor cambiarías la forma de verme, pero no, para ti siempre seré la insufrible sabelotodo ¿verdad?

-Después de verte bailar con Víctor me prometí que el próximo baile irías tomada de mi brazo, nunca te vi como la sabelotodo insufrible

-¡Oh!, no mientas Ronald… recuerdo a la perfección tus palabras en primero, por las cuales después casi termino aplastada por un Troll –espetó indignada

-¡Eso fue en Primero, Hermione!

-Si, puede ser… pero desde entonces las cosas no han cambiado mucho, porque hoy volviste a dirigirte a mi de esa manera. A decir verdad, en realidad eres TÚ el que no ha cambiado

-Si no saber demostrarte lo que te quiero y me importas es mi culpa, pues si, soy culpable

-Si, eres el único culpable. Pero no por quererme, sino por ser el maldito cobarde que eres. Si te prometiste ir conmigo en el próximo baile, ¿Por qué no cumpliste? ¿Por qué? –el tono de su voz cada vez iba amentando, mientras que Ron parecía cada vez más quedado. Al no recibir respuesta alguna se enfureció aún más- ¿Sabes qué, Ronald? ¡Piérdete! –Volvió a tomar impulso para retirarse pero nuevamente el brazo del pelirrojo se lo impidió

-Todavía estamos a tiempo –murmuró- si te lo propongo ahora, ¿vendrías conmigo?

-Cuando pienso que no puedes ser más idiota me sorprendes –ironizó- ¿Qué te hace pensar que después de todo lo que tuve que soportar de ti hoy me quedarán ganas de ir contigo al baile? Agradece si se me antoja volver a hablarte después de esto

-¿Y si no hubiéramos discutido? ¿Hubieses aceptado? –estaba tan intimidado por todo lo que Hermione le reprochaba que hablaba con apenas un hilo de voz

-No Ronald, NO… es tarde, como siempre que haces algo: TARDE –gritó- tú siempre estas esperando hasta último momento, siempre seré tu vía de escape. Pero se acabó aquí, yo ya tengo mi pareja y no me arrepiento de mi elección

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó- ¿Con quién irás? –insistió, volviendo a enfurecer a la castaña

-Te superas, Weasley –siseo indignada- Y si tanto te importa abre los ojos, porque lo tienes delante tuyo, frente a tus narices –Ron echó una ligera mirada al lugar, y además de notar que todos estaban expectantes a su discusión, divisó frente suyo un par de ojos que los miraban aterrorizados. Pero antes que pudiera corroborarlo, la leona lo estaba tomando por el cuello de la túnica amenazante

-Y como me entere que vuelves a seguirme, espiarme, o cualquier cosa semejante, porque conocerás el lado oscuro de Hermione Granger –dicho esto lo soltó haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y salió con todo su orgullo Gryffindor del comedor, ignorando completamente los cuchicheos y miradas que la seguían.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Creo que me quedó un poco largo el capítulo ¿no? jaja. Espero no haberlos aburrido y que lo hayan disfrutado!  
><em>_No se pueden quejar... les estoy dando muchisimo Dramione, ¿o no?_

_Quería acortarlo un poco pero a mi parecer era necesario que pasara todo lo que pasó!, sobre todo la discusión del final entre Ron y Herms!... no es que quiera que odien a Ron y lo tomen por cabrón, al contrario! quería que notaran que Ron no se comporta así por el mero placer de hacer enfadar a Hermione. El único problema con él es que en vez de hacerse cargo de sus equivocaciones, termina echándole las culpas a ella =/  
>Es un capítulo lleno de pequeñas cosas entre lineas, pistas que llevaran a otras cosas más adelante, así que presten atención a todos los pequeños detalles!<br>En este capítulo hubo poco Draco/Blaise, lo sé y me lamento por ello porque disfruto muchísimo escribir sobre ellos, sobre todo porque Blaise es muy divertido (o al menos así lo percibo yo) y me encanta la forma en que lo chicanea al rubio :P  
>Sigo dándome gustos, y en este caso fue meter la canción de Tom Felton, que me encaaaanta!, y sin dudas iba perfecta para ellos. Podrán notar que hice una pequeña modificación, porque la la versión original no dice "escoba" sino que "auto", pero no iba a quedar bien en Draco incluir un objeto muggle en su canción! jajaja <em>

_Creo que no me queda más por aclarar, sólo agradecerles llegar hasta aquí, leer, comentar (los que lo hacen) y los que van sumando la historia a sus favoritos!  
>Será hasta el viernes que viene :)<em>

_Pd: Consigna: ¿Qué creen de Seamus?... he aquí un ejemplo de lo que decía de leer entre líneas! jaja_

**Autumn-Alexx**:_ EXACTO!, JK nos dejó demasiado libre la imaginación en cuanto a Draco se refiere, y eso a veces es lo que me hace dudar como lo llevo. No me cuesta el Draco sobervio y molesto, sino la parte más profunda de él y el ir desenvolivéndolo en cuestiones amorosas :P, por eso me alegra leer que gusta como lo llevo, es un gran alivio! jaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero también lo haya hecho este!, Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en comentar :D_

**Belen15**:_ Espero no haberte hecho impacientar mucho! jaja, últimamente estoy actualizando los viernes... me parece más práctico para todos tener un día específico, de todos modos cualquier cambio será comunicado :P. Espero te haya gustado la continuación! Un besoo_

**Flor: **_Oh!, muchas graciaaaaas!, creo que eso es todo lo que desea un escritor cuando publica algo, no sabes lo feliz que me pone leer que logro provocártelo, de verdad... pongo todo mi empeño en ello :). Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado! Muchas graciaas!_

**Kuchiki Mikoto**_: Hola!, Bienvenida y muchas gracias por tu comentario!, Me alegra que mi historia sea de tu agrado... espero que siga gustándote y seguirte contando entre mis lectoras, Un beso enormee :D_

**Giss-Cullen**:_ Me alegra muchisimo verte de nuevo por aquí y que te quedes :D jaja. Me alegra que te haya gusto y te haya llegado a trasmitir!... Para no pegarle a ginny piénsa en todo lo que hace ella para juntárlos.. fue unpequeño incidente nomás :P jaja. Un beso grande!_

**alee Malfoy Cullen:**_ Alee! Gracias por pasar, como siempre! :D... y si, Ginny es la inoportuna número 1 sin discusión! jajaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap... Un beso enorme :D _


	9. Cap 9: La Metamorfosis de Hermione

Todos los (*) están explicados en la N/A al final del capítulo!

**Disclamer: **_Todos los personajes, hechizos y etcéteras de este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo únicamente los tomé prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos y escribir esta historia... quizá con Draco me quede un ratito más (shhh)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 9: <strong>**La Metamorfosis de Hermione**

-Cálmate –murmuró Blaise por lo bajo al ver la reacción de su amigo. Tuvo que sujetarlo del brazo cuando amagó a levantarse, estaba seguro que de no haberlo parado en ese momento estaría encima de Weasley rompiéndole la cara.

-No la puede tratar así –dijo entre dientes apretando los puños con fuerza y pegando los brazos al cuerpo. La impotencia de ver esa situación y no poder hacer nada lo hacía transpirar, lo irritaba a los niveles más elevados- Esa maldita comadreja la va a pagar

-Pero ahora no –sentenció- ahora cálmate, eres un Slytherin, piensa en frío, en dos días es el partido y tendrás la oportunidad para hacérselo pagar. Pero por Salazar, Draco, ahora cálmate.

Hermione caminó por los pasillos del castillo prácticamente a ciegas, hacía más de siete años que los transitaba por lo que doblaba a las esquinas casi por inercia, seguramente podría llegar a su Sala Común con los ojos cerrados… aunque en aquel momento no distaba mucho de ello. También por inercia le dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda que la miraba con preocupación y le hizo algunas preguntas que Hermione no contestó porque simplemente no escuchaba nada de lo que la rodeaba. En la Sala Común había pocos alumnos, los cuales por haberse quedado allí no habían presenciado la discusión del año, y no comprendían a que se debía el estado autómata de la muchacha.

Entró a su habitación e inmediatamente se encerró en el baño. Se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta e intentó pasar en blanco todas las ideas que revoloteaban en su cabeza, acomodarlas de alguna manera. A Hermione le gustaba tener siempre todo en orden: los libros por orden alfabético, su ropa tenía su cajón designado, había acomodado los horarios para estudiar cada materia en sus horas libres y cada una de sus pertenencias siempre estaban acomodadas inmaculadamente, nunca un desperfecto, nunca un peine arriba de la mesa de estudio o una pluma tirada en su mesa de noche. Entonces, ¿cómo se había permitido semejante desorden en su cabeza? ¿Cuándo dejó la primer idea suelta para que ahora se volviese una montaña? Una montaña que había crecido a niveles insospechados y ahora se desbordaba de tal manera que la asfixiaba.  
>Sabía que no tenía que llorar, porque si lloraba se agitaría y le iba costar aún más respirar, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Como con sus ideas, sabía que estaban ahí hechas un lío, rondándole por la cabeza como desfachatadas, pero no podía acomodarlas, no ahora… y las muy mal nacidas no se irían así sin más.<br>Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Mil imágenes se le pasaron por la cabeza como un flash: Ella riendo en la Sala de Menesteres al ver a Draco. Ella y Draco bailando. Draco tocando la guitarra y cantando para ella. Ella y Draco abrazados. Ella con Harry y Ginny riendo. Ron aguantando la rabia. Ron tratándola de mentirosa. Ron gritándole. Ron tomándola del brazo bruscamente. Ron hecho una furia… Ella destrozada.

Cuando cayó en cuenta tenía la cara empapada, literalmente. Con las mangas de la túnica se secó lo más que pudo, pero se dio cuenta que era en vano, no iba a dejar de llorar, al menos no esa noche. Salió del baño y por suerte su habitación seguía vacía, fue hasta su cama, se desvistió y colocó el pijama, se acostó y tapó con las sábanas hasta el cuello, lanzó un _Muffliato _y apoyó tranquila su varita sobre su mesa de noche, corrió los doseles, se abrazo a su almohada y simplemente dejó las lágrimas rodar, sin siquiera ocupar su cabeza en alguien pensamiento, no lo necesitaba, sus ojos ya habían visto demasiado y sabían como reaccionar… y entre sollozos fue perdiendo el conocimiento, entregándose a los únicos brazos que podían brindarle consuelo en ese momento: los de Morfeo.

El amanecer de un nuevo día la despertó con los primeros rayos de Sol. Sus ojos estaban más susceptibles que de costumbre dada la dura noche que habían pasado, por lo que la luz los sensibilizaba. La castaña se los frotó varias veces hasta que se acostumbraron a la luz. Sabía que era sábado, por lo que sus compañeras aprovecharían la falta de clases para dormir un poco más. Tomó una muda de ropa y sus cosas de baño y hacia allí se dirigió. Mientras se llenaba la bañera, repitió el proceso de la mañana anterior y se paró frente al espejo. La imagen distaba tanto a la que le había devuelto hacía sólo 24 horas antes… si bien ya no lloraba, se veían las consecuencias de haberlo hecho durante toda la noche, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus pestañas aún húmedas, sin mencionar las evidentes ojeras que terminaban de adornara. Le dio bronca, bronca verse así, bronca por haber roto la promesa de que nada le arruinaría ese día. Pero esa bronca le hizo formular una nueva promesa, ya no lloraría, ya no sería la idiota de la que todo el mundo se aprovechaba, ya no se iba a dejar afectar por las palabras de Ron y haría como si mismo no existiese y nada hubiera pasado. Se iba a dar ese bendito baño, se iba a arreglar, e iba a enfrentar a todo el colegio con su mejor sonrisa. Y eso hizo…

A la bañera llena le agregó unos cuantos tipos de sales diferentes para relajarse. Estuvo casi una hora dentro de la tina, hasta que uno por uno todos los músculos se fueron distendiendo y relajando por completo. Una vez satisfecha con el resultado salió y se dispuso a secarse el cuerpo suavemente y a vestirse, optó por un short vaquero, una camisa manga tres cuartos a cuadros en distintos tonos de marrón y unos borcegos del mismo color. Se colocó bastante poción alisadora y ató su cabello en una cola alta, dejando un mechón grande delante que se lo acomodó como un fleco de lado. Maquilló levemente sus párpados con algunos tonos tierra claros, y aplicó un poco de brillo en sus labios. El resultado era asombroso, un look completamente natural pero cautivante.

Cuando salió a su habitación sus tres compañeras estaban despiertas, aunque aún acostadas. Lavender cotilleaba animadamente con Parvati, por lo que ni siquiera notaron su presencia, y Ginny tuvo que mirarla dos veces para creerse la imagen que sus ojos le devolvían

-Buen día, Gin –la saludó alegremente la castaña- estaré en la Sala común, te espero para el desayuno –le avisó y salió tas la puerta, dejando a su amiga sin poder emitir palabra.

No es que como discutieron ayer Hermione y Ron, a la muchacha nadie la veía como mujer, sino que simplemente anonadaba verla así. Al pisar la Sala Común varios pares de ojos se posaron sorprendidos sobre ella, y le sucedieron algunos acontecimientos divertidos. Neville al verla soltó a Trevor, su rana, que empezó a saltar y croar por toda la sala siendo perseguida por el muchacho queriendo atraparla. Seamus Finnigan volcó todo el contenido de su tintero sobre su amigo Dean Thomas que ni siquiera se percató de esto por mirar a la castaña. Ron, que recién salía de la habitación le erró a un escalón al bajar y cayó sentado en la escalera haciendo tropezar también a Harry que salía atrás. Este fue quien menos suerte tuvo, porque al caer sus anteojos cayeron al piso y un más que distraído Cromac McLaggen los pisó partiéndolos en dos.

Divertido fue para la menor de las Weasley salir de su habitación y encontrarse con esa imagen, obviamente no pudo contener la carcajada y tampoco se preocupó por hacerlo

-Parecen animales –se quejó entre risas moviendo la cabeza como gesto de indignación.

Hermione que estaba sentada en un sillón, con las piernas cruzadas hojeando El Profeta, se levantó de allí para recoger los lentes de Harry y repararlos con su varita, ya que el pobre muchacho seguía sentado en la escalera porque no podía ver nada, y se los alcanzó. El azabache le agradeció antes de fijar su vista en su amiga y abrir los ojos como platos sorprendido por el cambio, no dijo nada pero inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada inquisidora a su novia, pero esta tan sorprendida como él sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Por su parte, Ron todavía no había reaccionado y seguía como en trance mirándola. Hermione lo notó, pero siguiendo su promesa, lo ignoró por completo.

-Chicos, muero de hambre –comentó para romper la tensión que notaba se había formado- los espero en el comedor –informó y se dio vuelta con toda gracia saliendo de su Torre.

Caminaba por los mismos pasillos que la noche anterior habían sido testigos de su estado autista, y si las paredes razonaran seguramente estarían igual de sorprendidas que todos los alumnos que cruzaban a la leona en ese momento. Por un lado, la discusión con Ron había quedado en un segundo plano, y ahora todos hablaban de su cambio, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda por tener tantas miradas encima, era algo a lo que no iba a poder acostumbrarse aún siendo parte del Trío Dorado, la heroína de guerra…

-¿Gra… Granger? –una voz más que familiar a sus espaldas la hizo voltear con una amplia sonrisa

-Malfoy –contestó naturalmente, ignorando la cara de sorpresa del rubio que la miraba de arriba abajo con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados

-Menudo cambio, gatita

-Sólo quería sentirme bien –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, y no le mintió, porque con ese cambio lo único que buscaba era eso.

-¿Y? ¿Lo lograste? –inquirió provocativo

-Si, pero me siento incómoda bajo tantas miradas –admitió soltando una carcajada del Slytherin

-Como para que no… -comentó con una mirada más que libidinosa volviéndola a recorrer con la mirada

-¡Malfoy! –lo reprendió sonrojada estimulando las risas del chico

-La llevas contigo…-comentó el chico dirigiendo su mirada al pecho de la leona, donde posaba su insignia de Premio Anual. Hermione asintió

-Veo que tú también –respondió con la mirada en la que pendía en la camisa del Sly, él instintivamente se llevó la mano hacia ella.

-Herms, ¡espérame! –otra voz a sus espaldas le llamó la atención, esta vez era su amiga que corría hacia ella agitada, percatándose tarde de la presencia de Draco

-Malfoy –saludó cordialmente intentando disimular su vergüenza de haberlos vuelto a interrumpir, aunque claro estaba que esta vez al menos no cortó un beso.

-Pecas… –respondió él simpáticamente. Simpatía que no pasó desapercibida por ninguna de las dos Gryffindors

-¡Hey!, Hermione también tiene pecas –se quejó e inmediatamente los dos miraron a la castaña. Draco sonrió

-Primero, no te quejes, saliste ganando con el apodo –Ginny asintió recordando la manera en la que se refería a su hermano- Segundo, sé perfectamente que Granger tiene pecas –la castaña se tiñó de rojo de repente, avergonzada y su amiga disimuló una sonrisa- pero para ella tengo otros apodos –comentó con sorna, pero tuvo que explicarse al ver la mirada resentida de la leona- Y no los que estas pensando, Granger… pasamos esa etapa –Hermione arqueó una ceja desconcertada, además se había avergonzado al pensar que el rubio se refería a "impura", "sangre sucia" "rata de biblioteca" o alguno de esos apelativos con los que antes se refería a ella. Pero tenía razón, ya habían pasado esa etapa

-¿Y qué apodos, entonces? –inquirió ella realmente intrigada

-Debes prestar más atención, Granger… me extraña –se burló. Las dos chicas se miraron, una desconcertada y la otra completamente divertida. De repente notaron como el cuerpo de Malfoy se tensó, su semblante endureció y volvió a portar su pose aristocrática- Y la próxima vez ten más cuidado, Granger –advirtió- que aunque intentes disfrazarte me sigues dando asco como para tener que tocarte –Si bien al principio las había sorprendido esta actitud, las dos lo entendieron de inmediato.

-No creas que me ha dado gusto atropellarme contigo, recién termino de bañarme y tendré que hacerlo de nuevo para sacarme el olor a hurón de encima –siseo la muchacha siguiéndole el juego. Draco se relajó al saber que había entendido a que iba

-Lo que sientes no es olor a hurón, sino a la de tu propia sangre, por más que te bañes no te la podrás quitar

-Eres…

-¿Jodidamente perfecto? –le interrumpió presumido

-Oh, si… tienes todas las virtudes que detesto y ninguno de los vicios que admiro –respondió altiva

-¿Te tragaste un libro de aforismos?, rata de biblioteca

-¿Dónde te com pras te el ce re bro? ¿O lo encontraste abandonado en el Callejón Diagon?

- Pues no, al con tra rio que tu caso, a mi me vino de serie –contestó orgulloso. Hermione se quedó en una pieza al escuchar la respuesta ingeniosa del rubio, no le salían palabras para retrucarle y se aborreció por ello, no podía quedarse callada…

-Eres un imbécil

-Y tú una imberbe

-¿Yo? ¿Imberbe?

-Si, Granger…Tú

-¡Esnob!

-¡Ordinaria!

-¡Déspota!

-¡Adefesio!

-¡Estólido! -Hermione no iba a poder aguantar mucho más el ping-pong en cualquier momento largaba la carcajada

-¡BASTA! –gritó finalmente Ginny fingiendo hartazgo, cuando en realidad, al igual que Harry y Ron estaba de lo más entretenida viendo la pelea de estos dos, pero veía venir que en cualquier momento uno de los dos comenzaría a reír y se iría todo al fango. Inmediatamente Hermione intentó fruncir el ceño y los labios para denotar su supuesta furia, lo que terminó causándole risa a Draco obligándolo a voltearse y seguir su camino.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Harry carraspeando, aún anonadado por lo que acababa de presenciar

-Eso, fue una discusión con altura –remarcó Hermione dirigiéndose puntualmente a Ron antes de girar sobre sus talones, tomar a Ginny del brazo y encaminarse hacia el Gran Salón para desayunar.

-¿Cómo estas? –preguntó para romper el hielo, además de que sentía verdadera curiosidad. La última vez que la había visto el día anterior había discutido con su hermano frente a todo Hogwarts en un tono muy poco amistoso

-Excelentemente, ¿Tú Gin?

-A mi no tienes que mentirme, Herms –lejos estaba de ser un reproche, sólo quería hacerle notar que contaba con ella para desahogarse, sabía como afectaban a Hermione las discusiones con Ron en general, y dada que esta había sido la más fuerte que habían tenido, no creía que su amiga pudiera tomarse todo lo acontecido muy a la ligera

-Es que no te miento Ginny –le respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos y sonriéndole- Lo de anoche me bastó para aclarar varias cosas en mi cabeza, y darme cuenta que no debo dejarme afectar más, que tengo que ocuparme por mí y por las personas que lo merecen

-Ron es un imbécil, pero no es malo… -intentó defenderlo

-Lo sé, sé que no es malo… pero no es bueno para mí. Cuando me refiero a personas que lo merezcan, me refiero a que lo merezcan según el primer punto… como se comporten conmigo. No puedo ser considerada con Ron hasta que el no lo sea para conmigo –Ginny hizo una mueca extraña. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón y la apoyaba en su decisión, pero no podía negar que la situación le dejaba una sensación amarga, al notarlo Hermione interrumpió antes de que siquiera hablara –Es como dicen una película _muggle*_ "A veces las cosas salen mal y no es culpa de nadie. Hay dos formas de ver el mundo. Puedes ver la tristeza que hay detrás de todas las cosas. O elegir bloquearlo todo, si no dejas que el mundo te afecte, no te partirá el corazón"

-La has visto un par de veces, ¿no? –se burló por la manera en que recitó de memoria aquél extracto. Hermione rió y asintió –Algún día deberás enseñármela…

-Cuando quieras –No iba a ser la primera vez que viera una película con la menor de los Weasley, desde que le había hecho ver Titanic la pelirroja había adquirido una especie de fascinación por las películas. Ginny le sonrió y la abrazo por los hombros

-Estas realmente guapa, amiga –la elogió juguetonamente

-Lo sé –sonrió esta intentando parecer vanidosa

-Y también estas juntándote mucho con Malfoy –bromeó para terminar de dejar atrás el ambiente tenso y romper en carcajadas. Las cuales fueron como pequeñas dagas para el pelirrojo de ojos azules que caminaba algunos metros detrás de ellas.

El ambiente en el Gran Salón era un alboroto total, dado a que era sábado y al no tener clases los alumnos andaban de acá para allá, además de que, como cargo extra al día siguiente sería el enfrentamiento entre Gryffindor y Slytherin en los campos de Quidditch por la copa de casas. Todo partido de Quidditch causaba revuelo, pero cuando de trataba de los leones y serpientes era tema aparte, no sólo estaba en boca de las casas que jugaban, era un partido del que todos los alumnos estaban pendientes, por lo que la expectativa, la ansiedad y los nervios eran más que palpables. Pero ahora más que nunca Hermione era completamente ajena a todo ello.

Obviamente quería que ganara su casa, porque sabía lo importante que era para Harry y Ginny, sobre todo ese año que sería el último para ellos. Pero el asunto con Ron le había quitado hasta las ganas de asistir al encuentro. Además de que por otro lado había cierto Sly que la distraería y la tendría en velo de que por Merlín no le pasara nada. Era consiente de lo peligroso que era ese deporte, y sobre todo en esos particulares partidos, dónde ambos equipos jugaban a matar o morir –literalmente- y no había excepción: siempre alguien terminaba herido.

Al terminar de desayunar y charlar con algunos de sus compañeros, decidió ir un rato a la biblioteca, mientras Ginny tenía entrenamiento para luego juntarse a orillas del lago para charlar un rato.

Hasta la señora Pince al verla notó el cambio en Hermione y la halagó simpáticamente por ello. La castaña agradeció sonrojada y se adentró a las estanterías. Estaba un poco atrasada con Runas Antiguas, por lo que decidió adentrase en un libro de aquella materia. Cuando por fin lo divisó se frustró al notar a la gran altura en que se encontraba, y por más que se pusiera de puntitas apenas llegaba a rozarlo, estaba pegando pequeños saltitos para alcanzarlo cuando notó que alguien se paraba tras ella y sin mayor esfuerzo lo bajaba y se lo tendía.

-Gracias –murmuró aún sin darse cuenta. Porque cuando lo hizo chocó de frente con un par de ojos grises que brillaban al reflejar los suyos dejándola sin habla

-De nada, Granger… estaba tentado a dejarte sufriendo un poco más, era divertido verte pegando saltitos –se burló

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó aunque sabía perfectamente que se trataba de él, pues a menos que alguien hubiera tomado una poción multijugos no podría verse como el Príncipe de Slytherin

-Que yo sepa… -siguió bromeando. Hermione sonrió y se encaminó hacia los escritorios sabía que Draco la seguiría, y así fue. Se sentó en uno y el rubio lo hizo frente a ella.

-¿Sabes que aquí te pueden ver conmigo, no? –advirtió provocativa

-¿Y eso acaso te preocupa? –respondió él. Bien, esa no era la respuesta que se esperaba, ¿acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco y no se había enterado?

-No, pero pensé que a ti si

-Piensas demasiado, Granger –negó con la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación- Si me preocupara no lo haría, ¿no crees?, pensé que te había demostrado que era bastante inteligente –bufó- ¿Irás mañana a ver el partido? –Preguntó sin más, desconcertando del todo a la pobre Hermione. Definitivamente: El mundo se había vuelto loco… Draco Malfoy le estaba sacando conversación en la biblioteca del colegio

-Todavía no lo sé –respondió sincera, frunciendo los labios

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé

-No sabía que ahora la comadreja se llamara así –bromeo el rubio, pero a ella no le causó mucha gracia… por no decir nada.

-Y si sabes que es por él ¿para qué preguntas? –espetó de mala manera

-Mira Granger, si estas furiosa con ese idiota no te descargues conmigo, ¿vale?, yo no soy el saco de arena* de nadie –siseó furioso. Estaba levantándose de la mesa para dar media vuelta e irse, cuando la mano de la leona se posó sobre la suya. Draco levantó la cabeza para mirarla

-Lo siento –el tono de su voz denotaba completa sinceridad en sus palabras –No quería agarrármelas contigo, pero lo nombran y me enervo. De veras lo siento, Draco –Y él se maldijo desde lo más profundo que su nombre sonara tan bien al salir de sus labios y que le bajaran la guardia de aquella manera. Se maldijo por asentir comprensivo y volver a sentarse. Se maldijo por no sólo dejar la mano de la castaña sobre la suya, sino por también haberla sujetado con la suya.

-Sabes que voy a decirte que es un idiota –Hermione asintió- pero no por ello voy a dejar de decírtelo: La comadreja es el ser más idiota que he conocido en mi vida. No vale ni tus nervios, gatita. Pasa de él… ayer cruzo una línea

-¿Lo escuchaste todo, verdad? –Sabía la respuesta, pero que se lo confirmara abiertamente la hacía sentir más que avergonzada.

-Todo el colegio lo escuchó, Granger –sonrió amargado- Pero te prometo que se arrepentirá de cada una de las cosas que te ha dicho, eso como que me llamo Draco Malfoy

-No cometas ninguna locura, Malfoy... por favor –Maldita sea, volvía a ser Malfoy ¿pero por que carajos se dejaba afectar por ello? siempre habían sido Malfoy y Granger.

-Yo no haré nada, vas a ser tu –volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez arrogante

-¿De que hablas?

-Oye, ¿qué ya te has olvidado de nuestro plan? –rió

-¡Ah, eso! –Exclamó con cierto desgano- Ya te lo dije el otro día, el plan pasó como a un segundo plano

-Si, pero también habías dicho que Weasley no te afectaba, y aquí estamos –touché

-Pero no me afecta de la misma manera –reconoció- No me dolió por amor a él, me dolió por amor propio. Yo siempre di lo mejor de mí por él, como por Harry y escuchar que el piensa esas cosas de mi es más que doloroso. Sé que para muchos soy la rata de biblioteca, la santurrona Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo –Draco sintió una especie de punzada al reconocer que más de una vez la había llamado así- pero una cosa es que lo piensen los que no te conocen, porque de verdad no te afecta… pero que lo piense uno de tus mejores amigos, que te conoce desde los once años, con él que has pasado tantas cosas que debería de conocerte mejor que nadie… eso es terriblemente insoportable –Al terminar de hablar era notorio el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Como si evitara que las lágrimas empezaran a salir, Draco apretó con más fuerza su mano

-Eso sólo demuestra que realmente no te conoce. Yo no soy quien para hacer acto de valores cuando de ti se trata –reconoció- Pero entonces formaba parte de los que no te conocían, y aunque no haga mucho que trato contigo, fue lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no eres ninguna de esas cosas… bueno, a veces puedes ser un poco insoportable, pero es parte del encanto –bromeó guiñándole un ojo intentando recomponer el clima. El no era un gran reconfortante y no era partidario del sentimentalismo. Gracias a Blaise había aprendido a utilizar el humor como vía de escape en esos momentos.

-Gracias –agradeció sin ruborizarse, pero si regalándole la más sincera de sus sonrisas

-Así me gusta, Granger –sonrió también- Ahora, ¿iras al partido? O necesitas otra charla para que te convenza

-¿Y por qué tanto interés en que vaya?

-Quiero que veas con tus propios ojos como les ganamos –bromeó, pero ante la mirada de felina asesina, optó por retractarse- Mentira, pero me gustaría saber que estas ahí

-¿Aunque no simpatice para tu casa?

-¿Podrías al menos simpatizar por mí? -¿Por qué rayos le estaba diciendo eso?

-Pero eres el buscador, si te va mal a ti le irá mal a mi casa –hablaba con cierta arrogancia, lo que al rubio le resultaba sumamente provocativo.

-Buen razonamiento… -reconoció teatralizando un gesto de tristeza

-Aunque…

-¿Aunque? –inquirió ansioso

-Podría desear que tu atrapes la snich, pero igual les ganemos en puntos –explicó

-Eso es cruel… pero justo. Podré vivir con ello, aunque creo que van a pasar las dos cosas, atrapare la snich y ganaremos. –Se jactó- Pero es tu deseo –Hermione sonrió satisfecha- ¿Eso confirma que irás?

-Podré vivir con ello… -imitó el tono de voz del rubio y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Draco correspondió al gesto, y luego se puso de pie. Sin soltar su mano se inclinó sobre la mesa acercándose más a ella

-Por cierto, mañana no vayas así vestida porque me desconcentrarás –Hermione no tardó un pestañeo en sonrojarse por completo- Este cambio es lo único positivo que ha provocado esa comadreja… -Y sin más la soltó para incorporarse y salir de la biblioteca, dejando allí a una Hermione completamente estupefacta, con un libro enfrente que jamás abrió y una sonrisa que parecía no caber en su cara.

A la salida de la biblioteca un moreno de ojos verdes había observado el acercamiento hacia la leona por parte de su amigo, al que ahora esperaba allí.

-Por Merlín, hermano, ¿me explicas que acaba de pasar? –interrogó ni bien se encontró con el rubio

-Nada –respondió mientras caminaba a paso acelerado sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara

-Lo que vi no fue nada –reprochó

-Y si lo viste, ¿para qué preguntas? –se quejó parando su andar y ahora si mirando directamente a Blaise

-¡Salazar!, Draco… ¿tanto mal humor?, cuándo estabas con Granger no parecías tan irritado

-¿Puedes terminarla? –soltó con furia

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, idiota?

-Nada

-Si por nada me tratas así, sabes donde puedes irte ahora mismo, ¿no? –espetó siendo ahora él quien empezaba a caminar

-Blaise, espera… lo siento –bufó en medio de un suspiro frenándolo al tomarlo por el brazo- De veras no sé que mierda me pasa…-se pasó nervioso la mano por el cabello despeinándolo

-Si en vez de ponerte a la defensiva me contaras por ahí podría ayudarte –le dijo sin dejar de denotar cierto resentimiento en su voz

-Es que sé lo que me vas a decir, y justamente es lo que no tengo ganas de escuchar

-Si sabes que lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar, es porque lo admites

-¿Ves lo que te digo? –Se quejó- vale, ya déjalo… olvídate

-¡Joder, Draco!, ¿puedes dejar de comportarte como un crío? –Blaise podía ser comprensivo, y divertido, pero tenía su personalidad, y cuando había que hablar enserio y hacerse cargo de sus acciones era el primero en hacerlo, por eso es que le molestaba tanto la actitud del rubio de huir a sus problemas. A Draco las palabras de Blaise lo golpearon como balde de agua fría, si había alguien que podía hacerlo reaccionar era él… además de Theo –Dale, cuéntame…

-Estoy haciendo las cosas mal, Blaise –admitió- pero no puedo evitarlo. No sé que tiene, es como un imán, ¿entiendes? –Blaise asintió- Siempre lo fue en realidad, era simplemente imposible que al pasar por su lado me retuviera de insultarla o hacerla enfadar, y ahora es lo mismo pero al revés, me es imposible no intentar reconfortarla o hacerla sonreír. Siempre me afectó ver llorar a las mujeres, pero con Herm… Granger es distinto, me afecta hasta saber que está mal aunque por fuera demuestre todo lo contrario… si hasta la he convencido que vaya al partido de Quidditch, porque a mi me haría bien verla… ¿entiendes que estoy completamente jodido?

-No estas jodido, Drake* –rió Blaise, comprensivo- A ver, dime que crees que te iba a decir que tanto iba a molestarte

-Que estoy enamorado de ella –escupió sin más

-¿Y lo estas?

-No, sólo somos amigos, y ese sentimiento ya es demasiado perturbador para mí

-Perdona que disienta contigo, pero te resulta perturbador porque sabes que ni siquiera se limita en una amistad, que entiendo también te descolocaría –explicó- Pero tu amiga es Pansy, y nunca despertó algo similar a lo que estas pasando –Draco bajó la cabeza al sentirse tocado por esas palabras… el maldito cabrón tenía razón- ¿Irá?

-¿Eh? –inquirió desconcertado.

-Granger, ¿irá al partido?

-Ah, si –respondió al asimilar la pregunta- Pero por su casa, obviamente

-Algo es algo –simpatizó el moreno- espero que no te distraiga, porque por más enamoramiento no te salvarás de mi castigo –bromeó recibiendo a cambio una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo. Rió –Hablando de Quidditch, ya se hace la hora de entrenar…

-No, los leoncitos todavía están utilizando el campo, tienen como otra hora –comentó desanimado. Le vendría bien descargarse un poco surcando el aire con su escoba.

-Bueno, podemos ir a molestar un rato, ¿no crees? –propuso guiñándole un ojo y dedicándole una sonrisa más que digna de las serpientes. Draco ni siquiera tuvo que asentir.

Caminaron juntos hasta el campo de Quidditch, donde se encontraron –como esperaban- con el equipo de Gryffindor entrenando. Como hasta el momento –y no iba a cambiar justo en el último año- Harry era el buscador y capitán de los leones, en ese momento volaba alrededor de sus jugadores corrigiéndolos y marcándoles nuevas técnicas. Ginny Weasley los vio ni bien pisaron las gradas y los saludó cortésmente con un movimiento de cabeza, al que ellos respondieron.

-Pecas esta empezando a caerme bien –comentó Draco extrañado por el gesto de la muchacha, mientras Blaise lo había tomado como algo natural.

La pelirroja ocupaba uno de los tres lugares de Cazador, junto a la castaña Demelza Robins y Dennis Creevey –el pequeño hermano del difunto Colin-. El rubiecín era la nueva incorporación junto con la hermosa morocha Sophia Rykiel, la bateadora que ya había formado un harén de admiradores de sus ojos verdes, pero su corazón ya había sido conquistado por su compañero de puesto Jimmy Peakes que intimidaba a más de uno con su sola presencia.

La misma Ginny parecía disfrutar con sumo placer de cada pelota que lograba filtrar por el arco que intentaba proteger su hermano Ron.

-Si va a atajar así mañana, la tendremos más que fácil –murmuró Blaise divertido de ver como los cazadores se hacían un festín con el arco.

-Siempre que este Weasley en el arco la tendremos fácil –replicó Draco con su sonrisa de lado- Me dan más que temer las mujeres, son realmente buenas

-Nada que una de mis bludgers no pueda impedir –sonrió el moreno

-Espero no te tiemble el bate si tienes que darle a la comadreja menor

-Ahí arriba no distingo rostros, sólo esas asquerosas túnicas escarlata –Draco sonrió con sorna ante el comentario de su amigo, podía dar fé de eso- Aunque parece que su mismo hermano nos ha hecho el favor –comentó llamando la atención del rubio que se sorprendió ante la imagen

-¿Viste cómo fue? –inquirió sorprendido de ver a la muchacha en cuestión tirada en el piso, con la cabeza sangrando y la escoba partida en dos.

-El idiota de la comadreja le tiro con la Quaffle después de que se burló por un gol, le pegó en la cabeza y el resto lo viste… cayó y se estrelló la escoba contra el campo

-Presiento que Potty esta enojado –comentó al ver al azabache gritándole a Ron mientras sostenía la cabeza de su novia, quién parecía quejarse por los gritos.

El campo de juego se había vuelto en un tremendo descontrol, mientras Harry y Ron discutían, Sophia y Demelza habían sujetado a Ginny y como podían intentaban arrastrarla hasta la enfermería, puesto que todos los hombres parecían haber olvidado a la víctima del accidente y ocupaban toda su atención a la discusión. Blaise le lanzó una mirada a Draco y enseguida entendió a lo que se refería, ambos se incorporaron y volvieron al castillo para interceptar a las chicas en uno de los pasillos.

-No tenemos tiempo para perder ahora con ustedes –espetó Sophia al notar las dos serpientes que se le acercaban. Si bien era dos años más chica conocía de primera mano el prontuario de aquellos dos, y no dejó pasar oportunidad de demostrar su carácter. Draco se limitó a mirarla de arriba abajo, lástima que fuera una Gryffindor, pensó.

-No vinimos a pelear, vimos lo que pasó –explicó Blaise- Dejen que las ayudemos a cargar a Weasley

-¿Y desde cuando ustedes dos se dedican a las obras de caridad? –esta vez la que habló fue Demelza

-Déjalas Blaise, uno quiere ayudar y te ofenden… orgullosos Gryffindors tenían que ser

-Esto no tiene que ver con el orgullo, sino con la confianza –replicó la castaña

-¿Y no confían en nosotros ni para llevar a Pecas a la enfermería? –Inquirió dramáticamente Draco- ¡Si que estamos jodidos, hermano!

-¡Dejen de discutir! –Se quejó Ginny haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por sostener la cabeza erguida- Dejen que me lleven, me podrán cargar y no tendrán que arrastrarme hasta allí. Les agradezco la molestia chicas, pero ellos serán de más ayuda –Draco sonrió orgulloso

-Pero…-Sophia estaba por quejarse pero Ginny volvió a interrumpir

-Yo confío en ellos, chicas –aseguró- pero por favor, ni una palabra de esto a ninguno de los chicos –Las dos asintieron con desgano y mientras los chicos se colocaban a ambos lados de la pelirroja volvieron a las afueras del castillo

-Deja, yo la cargo –le sugirió Blaise a Draco que se lo quedó mirando- Es liviana, será mucho más práctico y sobre todo llegaremos más rápido –Draco asintió dedicándole una mirada llena de picardía a su amigo. Blaise hizo caso omiso a esto y tomó en sus brazos a la Weasley menor que casi por instinto ocultó el rostro entre el pecho del moreno.

-Voy a avisarle a Granger –anunció el rubio- Parece que los otros dos idiotas seguirán perdiendo tiempo discutiendo y alguien se tiene que encargar de ella –Esta vez el que asintió fue Blaise.

No sabía porqué, pero corría. Corrió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas para llegar a la biblioteca. Cuando llego tuvo que sujetarse del marco de la puerta de entrada para normalizar su respiración y desde allí diviso a la castaña que estaba buscando. Sin esperar más volvió a correr hasta llegar a ella. Al verlo así, lo menos que hizo Hermione fue sobresaltarse

-Pecas –mencionó entrecortadamente por su respiración irregular- Blaise la esta llevando a la enfermería

-¿Qué? –gritó exaltada. Si la señora Pince no hubiera salido en ese momento estaría echándolos a patadas por el ruido- ¿Qué le paso?

-Está bien –le aseguró Draco antes que nada. Hermione se puso de pie y caminaron juntos saliendo de allí- El pobretón le pegó con una Quaffle

-¿Qué Ron qué? –volvió a gritar

-Le pegó con una Quaffle –le repitió

-Si si, ¿pero como?... ¿Por qué?, ¿Porqué Blaise? –y hubiera seguido preguntando si Draco no la interrumpía para empezar a responder

-Cómo, no lo vi, pero creo que simplemente se la tiró –esperó ver la respuesta de la leona que fue abrir enormemente sus ojos- Por que, porque Pecas se burlaba de él, ¿mencioné que me cae bien esa chica? –Hermione le miró de soslayo- Y Blaise… Blaise la esta llevando porque su novio y su hermano estaban muy ocupados discutiendo y la dejaron a merced de dos niñatas del equipo –La leona volvió a abrir los ojos de una manera que no era posible creerla capaz- es más creo que ni siquiera se percataron que se la habían llevado –se corrigió son sorna, aumentando la bronca de Hermione hacia esos dos insensibles.

Caminaban tan rápido que cuando quisieron acordar ya estaban en la puerta de la enfermería. Blaise esperaba afuera caminando de un lado hacia el otro. Hermione corrió hasta su encuentro

-¡Blaise!, ¿cómo esta?

-Bien, la enfermera dice que sólo fue el impacto de la Quaffle, que en la caída no se hizo nada –explicó- tiene un pequeño corte en la frente, pero no es nada. Le dieron una poción para que duerma.

-Entonces, no puedo entrar… -más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, sabía cuan estricta se ponía Madame Pomfrey cuando la indicación era "descansar"

-Correcto –confirmó el ojiverde- No hasta que despierte al menos…

Casi por inercia y desesperación Hermione se abrazó al cuerpo de Draco que la miraba atónito. Blaise perdió las ganas de reír cuando sintió los sollozos de la Gryffindor y se alejó un poco para darles algo de privacidad.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué pasa?, ya escuchaste a Blaise, esta bien, no tenes que preocuparte –intentó consolarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-No… no es eso –murmuró entre las lágrimas

-¿Entonces?

-No puedo más, Draco –instintivamente se abrazó más al cuerpo del chico- Te juro que intento, pero no puedo más

-Tu eres fuerte, Granger… ¿dónde está la leona, eh?

-No sé, debe haber muerto en la guerra –Draco sintió una especie de punzada y le levantó el rostro por el mentón

-Nunca… pero NUNCA vuelvas a repetir eso, ¿está? –Sentenció clavando sus profundos ojos grises en los suyos, semejante intimidación no le permitió otra cosa que asistir- eres una de las personas más valientes y fuertes que conozco, hazte cargo de ello, levanta la cabeza y corta la cabeza de quien se interponga en tu camino –Hermione se sintió más que reconfortada en esas palabras. Quizá necesitaba que alguien le pusiera un freno y le cantara las cosas sin ningún tipo de anestesia, o quizá que fuera Draco el que le dijera eso tenía otro peso para ella… de todas formas le regaló una sonrisa, un beso en la mejilla y apretó más su agarre. Para no estar acostumbrado a brindar consuelos, le pareció que el resultado había sido más que positivo, o al menos había salido conforme con su recompensa.

Lentamente se fueron soltando de su agarre, pero en ningún momento la sonrisa se les borró del rostro. Blaise supuso que ya podía acercarse y en una acción juguetona le hizo cosquillas en el pelo a la castaña, quien se lo agradeció con una pequeña risita. Todavía estaba quitándose las lágrimas del rostro con la manga de su túnica cuando unos gritos la hicieron alterar.

-¡Aléjense de ella YA!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

_(*) La película Muggle a la que hace referencia Hermione se llama "El Mundo de Leland" (Hermosa película por cierto)_  
><em>(*)Cuando digo saco de arena, me refiero a lo que para los muggles sería un saco de Boxeo... pero dado que los magos no conocen el deporte... <em>  
><em>(*) Dado a que Draco originalmente se pronuncia "<span>Dreico<span>", Drake vendría a ser un diminutivo del nombre "Dreik" _

_Ahora sí, Hoooola a todos! jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... ha sido bastante tranquilo, a decir verdad, pero la razón es que en realidad es la mitad de lo que iba a ser en un comienzo, pero visto a que me iba a quedar demasiado largo (con el partido de Quidditch y todo lo q ello conllevara) decidí partirlo en dos, y así y todo quedó bastante extenso :P  
><em>_Intenté poner un poquito más de Blaise, y sin dudas también tendrá bastante participación en el capítulo siguiente. Sé que es en vano que les pida que le tengan piedad a Ron, pero bueno, lo hago de todos modos! jajaja_

_Quizá la semana que viene actualice el Jueves, así que esten atentos por las dudas :P_

_Gracias por los comentarios, y agregadas a favoritos... todo esto es para ustedes :)  
>Como digo siempre, espero recibir sus comentarios, tomatazos, cruccios o lo que sea.. todo es valido!<em>

**Giss-Cullen**: Me alegro que te gusten los capítulos largos y que no te haya aburrido, porque últimamente no me están saliendo muy breves que digamos jajaja. Me gustaría decir que que lamento haberte provocado ansiedad, pero te estaría mintiendo, porque amo provocar esas cosas! jajaja, pero paciencia que todo llega... así como también ya se sabrá quien fue el dueño de los ojitos temerosos que divisó Ron.. se cerrarán varias cosas cuando se descubra :P. Gracias x seguir... un beso grande!

** londonHearts010:** Amigaaaa, te extrañabaa!. Tú con ganas de descansar los ojos y a mi se me da por escribir el capítulo más largo! jajaja. Me alegro que te guste Blaise y que haya gustado el capítulo... me costó la discusión con Ron porque tenía muchas cosas que quería que se dijeran :P. Y si, como ves la inspiración se ha hecho presente e intentaré retenerla y exprimirla lo máximo posible jajaa. Para el beso las haré sufrir un poquito más... :P Por ahora lo que si hay es un beso enoorme de mi parte para tí Gracias x sentirte orgullosa, sos un Sol, te quieroo!

**cxro23:** Carooo, que bueno te hayas hecho una cuenta! No digas tonteras, es un placer hablar contigo, no me has molestado en absoluto, al contrario, fue un placer charlar tan fluido contigo :). Me alegro que al final te haya gustado el resultado del cap.. indirectamente ayudaste mucho en la discusión de Ron con Herm gracias a nuestra conversación! jaja. Espero este también haya sido de tu agrado, y que charlemos pronto! Un beso grande!

**Flor:** Jajaja, lo pensé!, pero iba a ser demasiada exposición para Draco saltar a defender a Hermione. Así que en este capítulo aproveché y mostré su enfado, pero como Blaise había logrado frenarlo :P. El misterio de Seamus seguramente lo develaré en el próximo capítulo ;). Gracias por leer y comentar, un beso enorme!

**LiliiPotter:** Ohh, me alegro haber acertado así! tanto con la canción como con la discusión jaja, me pasa algo bastante similar con Romione :P Me alegra que te haya gustado :). Con respecto a Seamus, no desespereis que el próximo capítulo, o al siguiente a más tardar, ya se develara el misterio!. un beso enorme para tí!


	10. Cap 10: El Partido de Quidditch

**Disclamer: **_Todos los personajes, hechizos y etcéteras de este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo únicamente los tomé prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos y escribir esta historia... quizá con Draco me quede un ratito más (shhh)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 10: <strong>**El Partido de Quidditch**

-¡Aléjense de ella YA! –gritó Harry a varios metros de distancia

-Malditos Mortífagos, ¿qué le hicieron? –Espetó enfurecido Ron blandiendo su varita- Herms, ¿qué te hicieron estos… -Pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando Hermione se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta él y le estrelló la palma de su mano en medio de su mejilla, dejándole la marca completamente colorada.

-Ni te atrevas a insultarlos Ronald Weasley –rugió sacando las uñas de la leona que Draco se había ocupado de volver a despertar. Los cuatro la miraron sorprendidos: Draco y Blaise sin poder creer que los estaba defendiendo así y Ron y Harry sin entender que diablos estaba pasando- No eres quien para juzgarlos por su pasado cuando tú cometes errores en el presente. Y no te atrevas a decir que no es lo mismo, porque en verdad no me interesa. Me basta saber que mi mejor amiga esta en la enfermería por TÚ maldita culpa y que son los dos tan tremendamente imbéciles e incompetentes que en vez de traerla hasta aquí se quedaron peleando como los dos Trolls que son –Cuando Hermione se enojaba ¡se enojaba! Decir que estaban atónitos era quedarse corto, la cara de los cuatro era un poema.

-Deja que te explique… -pero Hermione no dejó nada y volvió a arremeter

-¿Porqué?, ¿Por qué debería darte la oportunidad de explicarte cuándo tú nunca eres capaz de hacerlo? -Había dado justo en el punto- Llegan los dos aquí gritándoles a ellos, tratándolos de todo y echándoles culpas ¿y te das el lujo de pedirme que te deje explicarte? ¡Vete a la mierda, Ronald! –espetó y Draco tuvo ganas de aplaudir, abrazarla y besarla del orgullo que le había dado, pero se conformó intercambiando miradas con Blaise

-Bueno, esta bien, explícame que hacen ellos aquí y porque estabas llorando –lejos estuvo de ser un pedido cortés, fue una provocación directa y Hermione así lo interpretó

-¿Quién te crees que eres?, ninguno tiene que pasar cuentas frente a ti –gruñó con toda su rabia- Nosotros tres sabemos lo que pasó y eso basta

-No me hables así, Hermione

-Te hablo como me pinta, Ron… creí haberte pedido que te perdieras –bufó- Ah, no, ¡te dije que te fueras a la mierda!

-Hermione…-intervino Harry

-Tú, Potter, tienes el mismo derecho que él a intervenir, o sea: ninguno. Me siento más que defraudada –negó con la cabeza en un gesto desaprobatorio- Pero ¿saben que?, para que se sientan aún peor les voy a contar lo que pasó. Pasó que estos "malditos mortífagos" como los llaman ustedes cuando vieron que Ginny era arrastrada por Sophia y Demelza fueron capaces de ignorar las diferencias y ofrecerse para traerla e irme a buscar. Porque los leales y fieles leones estaban ocupados peleándose como dos críos en vez de preocuparse por la salud de Ginny. Así que desde ahora quien tenga algo que decir de ellos va a vérselas de frente conmigo –sentenció,y no se supo a cual de los bandos sorprendió más.

-Gracias Hermione, pero no es necesario… -Intervino Blaise

-Para mí si es necesario, Zabini –le interrumpió dirigiéndose directamente a los dos Slytherins, sonriente

-¿Eres estúpida, Hermione? –Gritó furioso Ron- ¿cómo puedes creer en estos dos asesinos? –Apenas pudo terminar de hablar cuando Draco se interpuso entre ellos y clavó su varita en el cuello del pelirrojo

-Me importa muy poco que no pueda usarla, me valdrá la expulsión pero tú, maldita comadreja, no volverás a insultarla –le amenazó. Hermione se acercó a él y lentamente colocó su mano sobre la suya para quitarle la varita. Al sentir el roce, Draco se rindió de inmediato

-No vale la pena que te arriesgues por él, Malfoy. Puedo ocuparme sola –murmuró entre dientes, apuntándolo ahora ella con la varita a Ron - El estúpido aquí eres tú, Ronald, creo que fui clara cuando dije que quién dijera algo sobre ellos se la vería conmigo –dio un paso acortando más la distancia y acercando más la varita a su cuello- No sé cuan enserio tomabas mis palabras antes, pero te recomiendo por tu supervivencia que empieces a hacerlo

-¿Podemos entrar a verla? –inquirió Harry intentando desviar la atención y apaciguar el ambiente

-No –soltó la castaña y bajó lentamente la varita devolviéndosela a Draco- Madame Pomfrey le dio una poción para que descanse, y no podremos entrar hasta que despierte

-¡Se perderá el encuentro de mañana! –espetó Ron, recibiendo como puñaladas la miradas de todos. Hermione resopló

-¡Por la memoria de Salazar! –murmuró Draco sacudiéndola cabeza sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-¿Y contigo, qué?

-Que hasta él se da cuenta que eres un insensible –lo defendió Hermione- Tu hermana esta en la enfermería y sólo te preocupas por un estúpido partido –Ron ni siquiera pudo responder y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio

-Granger –la llamó Draco- nosotros nos vamos, tenemos entrenamiento –Hermione asintió sonriéndoles

-¡Gracias! –Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza y salieron de allí.

De pronto la castaña sintió que le faltaba un respaldo, que los Slytherins -o particularmente uno- le servían de base para mantenerse de pie y enfrentar a sus amigos de la manera que lo había hecho.

-Si les importa un poco Ginny, espero que se queden acá hasta que despierte –les dijo dirigiéndoles una mirada más que asesina- Yo me voy a descansar, más tarde vuelvo –comentó antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar con destino a su Sala Común.

Si bien no tenía sueño, se sentía mentalmente agotada. No quería descansar su cuerpo sino su cabeza, desconectar su cerebro de todo pensamiento, y eso hizo. Se tiró sobre su cama y antes de siquiera proponérselo se quedó dormida. No se despertó hasta que sintió como alguien se acostaba a su lado y plantaba un fuerte beso en su frente, al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos azules que la miraban brillantes.

-¡Ginny! –Gritó mientras abrazaba a su amiga- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No tenía nada grave, así que cuando desperté Madame Pomfrey no tuvo motivo alguno para retenerme –explicó- Sólo me indicaron que descansara y lógicamente que mañana me perderé el partido –mencionó apenada y Hermione volvió a abrazarla.

-¿Ya te dieron el alta? –Inquirió sorprendida, sentía que habían pasado apenas segundos que se había acostado- ¿Qué hora es?

-Salí de la enfermería pasadas las siete, ya deben ser y media

-Ven, entra –le indicó la castaña corriendo las sábanas para adentrarse ambas en la cama y tapándose con ellas. En las vacaciones después de la Guerra era común verlas dormir juntas. Cada vez que las abordaban las pesadillas o los feos recuerdos, como niñas pequeñas se refugiaban en los brazos de su amiga, y durmiendo juntas parecían espantar todos esos fantasmas. Con el tiempo lo tomaron como una costumbre, y cada vez que una sabía que la otra la necesitaba sólo se acercaba a su cama, y la abrazaba hasta quedarse dormidas- ¿Cómo pasó? –preguntó mientras acariciaba suavemente la cicatriz en la frente de su amiga

-Creo que Ron terminó de desbordarse –comentó torciendo la boca- El entrenamiento fue un completo desastre, la Quaffle se le colaba por todos los lugares y formas posibles, creo que no atajó una sola. Y no tuve mejor idea que burlarme después de meterle un gol, Ron enfureció, tomó la pelota y me la arrojó directo al rostro. Creo que como cazador le iría mejor que de Guardián –bromeó. Si algo había aprendido de convivir con tantos hombres (sobre todo con los gemelos) había sido a tener sentido del humor hasta en los peores momentos, cosa a la que Hermione creía nunca se terminaría de acostumbrar- Aunque creo que me molestó más la actitud de Harry que el golpe –admitió triste- Supuestamente lo hizo por defenderme, pero creo que tendría que haber sido su prioridad llevarme a la enfermería –Hermione asintió- Terminaron ocupándose las serpientes antes que él, eso sí que es terrible –rió

-Zabini y Malfoy estaban muy preocupados –reconoció la castaña- Y encima después tuvieron que soportar las acusaciones de Harry y Ron

-Si, me atormentaron a preguntas cuando desperté –comentó- Le dije a Zabini que se fuera en cuanto me dejo en la enfermería, pero por lo visto no me hizo caso

-No, cuando llegamos con Malfoy, parecía un león enjaulado caminando de un lado al otro en la puerta de la enfermería, verlo así fue lo que más me preocupó

-Los hombres son un tanto exagerados, ven un poco de sangre y ya temen por tu vida –rió- Aunque me sorprendió la actitud de Zabini, nunca intercambiamos más de un par de palabras, o saludos cuando nos cruzamos

-Me resulta un chico bastante especial –admitió Hermione recordando como ese día había tratado de animarla- Si bien nunca entendí como había terminado en Slytherin, ahora lo comprendo menos

-Amigo de Malfoy tenía que ser –rió la pelirroja provocando lo mismo en su amiga. Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio. Hermione contemplaba a Ginny sabiendo que aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados aún estaba despierta, y se dedicaba a acariciarle su lacio cabello –Tengo hambre- murmuró sin siquiera abrir los ojos

-Voy a bajar al comedor a comer algo –indicó- ¿quieres que te traiga algo en especial?

-No, bajaré yo también –Hermione sabía que era en vano intentar siquiera impedírselo, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros dándose por vencida. Y tomadas de los brazos bajaron hacia el Gran Comedor.

Como siempre, los chismes en el castillo habían corrido como agua, y ya todos estaban enterados del accidente de Ginny. Hermione creía que en cualquier momento se acostumbraría a tener miradas encima suyo, después de estos días parecía haberse hecho inmune. Pobre, que equivocada que había estado cuando creyó que con la caída de Voldemort comenzaría una vida tranquila, sin problemas, en paz consigo misma y sus amigos de toda la vida. Pero pasa que justamente la vida no es así, es una jodida perra que no necesita de Lords Tenebrosos para dificultarla. Es una montaña rusa constante, con alturas y bajadas, con sacudidas y tramos llanos, llena de éxtasis y risas como de miedo y llantos. Pero con el paso de estos últimos meses lo había estado asimilando y aprendiendo, y ya creía que nada la tomaría por sorpresa, que desde ahora estaría preparada para todo, para todas esas miradas que ahora se posaban en ella y su amiga, como para también para la más dura indiferencia.

Si el amanecer del sábado había sido agitado, el revuelo del domingo lo opacó por completo. Eran tantos los alumnos corriendo y hablando de un lado al otro, que Hermione se despertó por causa del ruido. Gracias a la siesta que había tomado el día anterior, no estaba tan cansada y no le costó mucho juntar fuerzas para dejar la cama. Ginny al verla despierta la saludo, ella ya estaba sentada en la orilla de la suya vistiéndose, así que se apresuró en darse una ducha para ir a desayunar juntas y no hacerla esperar. Salió del baño enrollada en una toalla y revolvió en su ropero hasta encontrar algo que la convenciera. Recordó las palabras de Draco pidiéndole que no lo distrajera con su atuendo y sonrió. Terminó escogiendo un pantalón de jean que le calzaba bien ajustado, una remera blanca al cuerpo, un chaleco corto también de jean adornado con tachas que hacían juego con el cinturón, y unas zapatillas converse negras. Se dejó el pelo suelto, pero con ayuda de Ginny y la poción alisadora lo dejaron completamente lacio. Se delineo un poco los ojos, y se miró conforme en el espejo al igual que su amiga que le guiñaba un ojo.

Ginny vestía unas calzas negras y una remera beige larga hasta debajo de la cola con unas zapatillas deportivas también negras, hizo un rodete con su largo pelo dejando sólo dos mechones para enmarcar su rostro. Antes de salir ambas tomaron sus bufandas Gryffindors para salir a alentar a su casa en el partido.

El Gran Comedor parecía estar teñido por los colores de las dos casas que se enfrentarían ese día en los campos de Quidditch, no había rastros de un Ravenclaw o un Hufflepuff. En las mesas de las respectivas casas estaban apiñados ambos equipos. Ginny se sentó un tanto alejada de este grupo, cosa que a Hermione sorprendió, hasta que supuso que las cosas con Harry no habrían quedado bien luego del incidente del día anterior, por lo que no dijo nada y se sentó a su lado. Todavía estaban desayunando cuando los equipos se retiraron para los vestuarios, ambas notaron como dos de las serpientes las miraban en inclinaban la cabeza a modo de saludo, al cual ellas correspondieron.

-No tienes idea las ganas que tengo de colarme y jugar este maldito partido –siseo Ginny entre dientes

-Lo sé Ginny –No había cosa que lamentara más que el lamento de su amiga, si bien no lo compartía, ella sabía lo que significaba aquel deporte para la pelirroja, por lo que deducía fácilmente como debía sentirse en aquellos momentos- ¿Sabes quién te suplantará?

-Dean –respondió un poco más relajada- es lo único que me alegra, se lo merece –Hermione asintió con una sonrisa- Además al menos podremos verlo juntas –chistó guiñándole un ojo.

-Si, y será mejor que vayamos ya a las gradas si queremos conseguir un buen lugar –Ginny asintió y hacia allí se dirigieron. En el camino se cruzaron a una muchachita que corría con un gorro con forma de león al que hacía rugir para abrirse paso entre los alumnos que interrumpían su carrera. Las chicas rieron al saber que se trataba de Luna Lovegood y que seguramente su apuro se debía a que relataría el partido, cosa que las animó aún más, porque los partidos solían ser muy divertidos cuando los comentaba ella.

Varios alumnos todavía estaban dando vueltas, por lo que consiguieron un lugar perfecto para observar el juego. Al rato fueron ubicadas por Neville y Seamus que se acercaron a ellas seguidos por Parvati y Lavender, los chicos se sentaron al lado de ellas, mientras que las dos muchachas se alejaron un poco bajo presión de Lavender. Ya era rutina para Hermione asistir a los partidos con ellos dos, por lo que estaba de más habituada a la compañía, y sumada la presencia de Ginny se sentía más que cómoda.

La voz soñadora de Luna comenzó a salir por los altoparlantes, llenando de ansiedad a los presentes y alterando a aquellos que todavía no se habían ubicado. Tras algunos comentarios sobre el partido y recordatorios de la fiesta de Fin de Año, Luna anunció la entrada de los equipos.

-Bajo los colores escarlata hoy defenderán a la casa Gryffindor –Ronald Weasley, ¡Suerte Ron!, Demelza Robins, Dennis Creevey y Dean Thomas suplantando a Ginny Weasley ¡Te quiero, amiga! –Ginny la saludó con la mano desde su asiento- Jimmy Peakes y Sophia Rykiel, que tendrá que luchar contra varios _Tersópolos_ esta tarde, y por supuesto el capitán y buscador, nuestro Héroe de Guerra, el Gran Harry Potter –Uno a uno fueron entrando volando al campo sobre sus escobas, todos saludaban al público que los alentaba menos Harry que había quedado un tanto intimidado por la presentación de Luna, que seguía arengando- ¡Todos de pie para aplaudir al niño que vivió dos veces! –Inmediatamente todos los no-Slytherins se pusieron de pie para aplaudirlo- Ahora prepárense para darle la bienvenida a la casa de las serpientes, a la cabeza, su príncipe Draco Malfoy –varios suspiros femeninos se manifestaron tras la aparición del bello rubio, pero su atención estaba puesta en sólo una, a la cual sonrió abiertamente al encontrar en las gradas, aunque fueran del equipo contrincante- seguido por Blaise Zabini, Terence Urquhart, la pequeña Ryssa Demilec –la hermosa morocha le dedicó una mirada llena de furia tras el apelativo "pequeña", pero Luna no se percató de ello- Vicent Goyle y Millicent Bulstrode.

Tras la presentación y el saludo de los jugadores, Madame Hooch llamó a los capitanes de ambos equipos, quienes se estrecharon las manos para dar comienzo al partido. A Harry le extrañó el hecho de que Draco no intentara triturarle los dedos en su agarre, pero lo dejó pasar, tenía que mantener su concentración en el partido.

-Los capitanes se saludan sin rencores, y sería una buena oportunidad para comenzar una amistad, ¿no creen? –Todos rieron ante la disparatada idea de la rubia- Creo que mantienen más cosas en común que las que creen –sentenció. Ginny y Hermione se dirigieron una mirada cómplice- ¡Oh!, ¿pero que veo?, esto dañara el corazón de varias señoritas, nuestro príncipe parece haber encontrado el amor, esta rodeado de montón de _Pumpkins_, ¡me alegro por ti, Draco! –el rubio la miró en una mezcla de sorpresa y furia. Furia que se acrecentó cuando Blaise pasó por su lado soltándole alguna de sus bromas. Ginny carraspeó y Hermione le pegó un pequeño codazo captando la atención de sus dos compañeros.

-¡Lovegood! –reprochó la directora McGonagall al ver como su alumna se iba por las ramas, cosa natural en ella.

-Perdón, profesora

Tras la orden del silbato el partido dio por comenzado con posición de la pelota por parte de los Sly. Posición que no les duró mucho, porque Dean se hizo rápidamente de la Quaffle, y en tres toques Creevey la colaba por el arco de Kevin Bletchley, dándole los primeros 10 puntos a la casa de los leones.

-¡Esa ha sido una jugada rápida! –exclamó extasiada la rubia

Draco y Harry se dedicaban a sobrevolar el campo dando indicaciones

-Ocúpate de Weasley –le había ordenado a Blaise, que asentía divertido, denotando en su mirada que ocuparse no era algo amistoso precisamente.

El partido lo ganaban los Gryffindor 60 a 30, gracias a la gran puntería y rapidez del pequeño Creevey, sorprendiendo a todos. El arco de Ron no había sufrido grandes sustos, gracias que la nueva adquisición de los leones, Sophia Rykiel también había resultado más que competente y había desviado grandes jugadas peligrosas. Las tres jugadas que habían llegado hasta Ron habían terminado en puntos para Slytherin. Hermione y Ginny ya se estaban comiendo las uñas, y la castaña cada tanto tenía que tomar por la cintura a su amiga que parecía iba a tirarse de las gradas mientras gritaba indicaciones, completamente indignada.

80 a 50 y todavía ni rastros de la Snitch, Draco planeó darle un pequeño susto a Potter, y sin más comenzó a bajar en picada como si persiguiera la pequeña bola dorada, no pasaron más de tres segundos cuando Harry se dirigía tras él a la misma velocidad

-Parece que los buscadores divisaron la snitch –alertó Luna- Malfoy lleva la delantera, ¡acelera, Harry, acelera! –A los pocos metros del suelo Draco cambió de dirección volviendo a ascender tranquilo, mientras Harry lo insultaba con la sola mirada. –Parece que los Pumpkins distrajeron a Malfoy, es normal si no estás acostumbrado a ellos –comentó como si se tratara de lo más natural del mundo.

Con el correr del tiempo la ventaja para los leones se acrecentaba. Las serpientes quedaron clavadas en los 50 puntos, mientras que sus contrincantes habían llegado a los 150 rápidamente. Draco refunfuñaba por lo bajo, tenía que atrapar la Snitch si quería ganar ese partido, y lo peor es que la maldita había aparecido una sola vez, cerca de los postes Gryffindorianos y pronto había desaparecido.

-Parece que al arquero de los Slytherins lo están atacando unos cuantos Warkspurt, de otra manera no se entiende su incompetencia

-¡Lovegood!

-¿Qué? –Inquirió entre sorprendida y ofendida por el llamado de atención- son 150 puntos profesora, digo, directora –se corrigió- no me rete a mí –McGonagall se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sabía que Luna era "un caso perdido", no entendía como los alumnos la habían votado para que fuera la relatora durante todo el año.

A pesar de ser un Gryffindor-Slytherin no se habían dado a lugar demasiados arrojos de violencia como estaba acostumbrado en estos, salvo alguna que otra Bludger asesina enviada por parte de la para nada pacífica Millicent Bulstrode. Algunas habían podido ser frenadas por Rykiel y Peakes, y otras esquivadas, sólo tres lograron su cometido, una había tirado de la escoba a Robins, pero fue interceptada en el aire a tiempo por Jimmy y las otras dos contra Dennis, una lo golpeó en el brazo –por suerte derecho, siendo él zurdo- y antes una había dado contra su escoba, pero pudo sostenerse y controlarla a tiempo. Gryffindor nunca se valió por actos violentos, y sus bateadores sólo golpeaban las buldgers para cubrir a sus compañeros, sólo una por parte de Sophia perdió el rumbo y casi voltea a Draco si por sus reflejos no fuera, lo que provocó que Hermione diera un respingo del susto, miró el tanteador 170-50, si bien estaba contenta por la gran diferencia a favor de los suyos, no dejaba de sentirse mal por Malfoy, debía de sentirse terrible… y no se equivocaba "_la humillación más grande la historia_" pensaba el rubio mientras seguía en la búsqueda de la Snitch, ya no le importaba siquiera ser él quien la atrapara, sólo quería que terminara ese martirio.

Una Bludger venía directamente hacia Draco que en ese momento dirigía su vista hacia el otro extremo, le hubiera dado de lleno si su amigo Blaise no hubiera llegado a tiempo para frenarla, tomó provecho de ello y con el mismo envión la golpeó con dirección al arco donde un desprevenido Ronald Weasley sufrió las consecuencias. Cuando voltearon a mirar, el pelirrojo pendía agarrado de su escoba, ambos sonrieron con malicia ante la imagen hasta que Peakes lo ayudó a subir a su vehículo nuevamente.

Su maldito tanteador parecía víctima de un _Petrificus Totalus_, pues no se había movido de los 50 desde casi el comienzo del encuentro mientras que sus oponentes ya llegaban a las dos centenas contando con 190 puntos.

-Y el contador de Slytherin vuelve a mover gracias a un tanto de Terence Urquhart –comentó Luna después de un letargo sumida en silencio distraída contemplando los Pumpkins que rodeaban a Draco –Esperen, esperen, corten el festejo que Demelza Robins vuelve a ampliar la diferencia.

Ya se estaba dando por vencido cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de Harry "_Potter_ _es tan obvio_", pensó y sólo tuvo que seguir la mirada del azabache para encontrarse con la reluciente Snitch cerca del césped, contaba con menos distancia a su favor, aceleró lo máximo posible, no sabía como quedarían posicionados en puntos si la atrapaba, pero no le importaba, él habría cumplido con su parte y habría terminado con la humillación antes de que fuera peor.

-La snitch vuelve a hacerse presente, y los buscadores van a toda velocidad hacia ella. De ellos depende el triunfo del partido, todas las posibilidades de Slytherin dependen de Malfoy –como si le hubiera leído la mente, Luna le dio a Draco la información que necesitaba. Se aferró con más fuerza y apegó más el cuerpo a su escoba para ganar velocidad, Harry ya le estaba pisando los talones. Hermione ya había hecho un nudo con su bufanda de tanto retorcerla, y Ginny parecía haber dejado de respirar. Draco estiró la mano, estaba tan cerca, tan… sintió un golpe, una sacudida y de repente se encontró dando varias vueltas en el aire antes de golpear duramente el cuerpo sobre la superficie, desde ahí observó unos ojos castaños que lo observaron con más que preocupación, los gritos de Gryffindor indicaban que seguramente Potter no había perdido oportunidad de hacerse de la Snitch, pero lo que lo desconcertó fue que al instante los leones dejaban de festejar para darle lugar a los vítores de los Slytherins _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?._ Levantó la vista buscando el tanteador: Gryffindor 210 – Slytherin 210 _"La snitch"_ llegó a deducir antes de que todo alrededor se volviera negro.

Se habían sucedido bastantes cosas en pocos segundos, Millicent Bullstrode devolvió mal una Bludger y en vez de despejar, la mandó directamente contra el capitán de su equipo, que al estar tan concentrado en la Snitch no se percató de ello para poder esquivarla, y por suerte sólo golpeó su escoba. "Por suerte", sonaba irónico al ver como el chico salía despedido de su vehículo, pero la verdad era que el golpe que dio en el suelo era todavía más liviano que el que le podría haber proporcionado el balón. Mientras giraba por los aires, Dean Thomas se ocupada de marcar el punto 210 para los leones y al mismo tiempo que Draco caía en la superficie del campo su amigo Zabini era víctima de la otra Bludger, la cual Ron le había arrojado para vengarse. Hermione ahogó en un grito poniéndose de pie cuando cayó el rubio, y aunque Ginny la sujetó para que no invadiera el campo corriendo para saber como estaba, sólo consiguió demorarla algunos segundos porque la castaña se salió con la suya y no le quedó otra que salir tras su amiga. Cuando sus compañeros acudieron a ayudar a su capitán, Terence notó el cambio en el tablero de puntajes señalándoselo al resto, cuando movieron al muchacho inconciente de su lugar descubrieron la pequeña bola dorada aprisionada entre su cuerpo, la túnica y el césped.

Cuando la leona llegó al campo seguida de Ginny –que traía la respiración agitada de perseguirla- tuvo que abrirse paso entre el festejo de varias serpientes para llegar hasta donde estaba Draco, o mejor dicho, donde había estado. En el lugar estaba Madame Pomfrey y logró escuchar que le decía a Blaise que su amigo estaría bien, que estaba inconciente porque al caer se había golpeado la cabeza, pero no pasaba de ello, y que él también debería ir de inmediato a la enfermería para ser tratado, claramente el rubio ya se encontraba allí. El moreno asentía pero en su rostro no podía borrar el gesto de dolor.

-Blaise, ¿qué te pasó? –inquirió Ginny para sorpresa de su amiga mientras se acercaba al muchacho

-Tu adorado hermano –murmuró entre dientes- resumamos que repitió la acción que para contigo –Ginny bufó y sacudió la cabeza negativamente- De hecho, deberías descansar en vez de estar corriendo ¿no crees? –ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y encontrar muy entretenido el césped bajo sus pies. Blaise rió ante su actitud- Granger –la saludó cordialmente

-Zabini –quiso devolverle el saludo con naturalidad pero los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada en la voz, y la imagen de ella mordiéndose las uñas no ayudaba a negarlo

-¿Vienes a darnos tus felicitaciones? –bromeó. Hermione ni mostró cambio alguno ante el comentario- Vale, no. Estará bien, Granger, según la enfermera no es más que un golpe. Parece que deberemos pasarnos el resto del día en la enfermería siendo objeto de entretenimiento para Pomfrey –aunque Hermione no reaccionara, Ginny no pudo evitar reírse- Si quieres puedes ir a verlo en la tarde. Las dos en realidad, estaremos bastante aburridos allí…

-No creo que debamos… -habló por fin la castaña

-¡Oh, vamos Herms! –Incitó su amiga- ¿porqué no deberíamos? –le guiñó el ojo

-Las esperaremos, entonces –sonrió el moreno- hasta entonces –e inclinando la cabeza saludó antes de retirarse. Ginny por su parte abrazó por los hombros a su amiga estimulándola a caminar.

-Ya esta, Herms, oíste a Zabini, no tiene más que un golpe…

-Si, no sé lo que me pasa –admitió sacudiendo la cabeza con motivo de intentar despejarse

Los pasillos del castillo estaban en total revolución, lo que había pasado quedaría grabado en la historia. Si bien había resultado un empate, los ánimos entre las casas eran completamente distintos, Gryffindors desanimados por dejar ir un partido que tenían más que ganado, si fuera por un gol más lo habrían ganado de igual manera. Mientras que los Slytherins estaban exultantes, el empate había llegado a dejar en el olvido las anteriores amenazas de colgar a todos los jugadores del equipo en los postes del campo tras semejante y humillante derrota, y en minutos habían pasado a casi ganar en partido… _¡si no fuera por el idiota de Thomas!_

Pero aquellas dos muchachas parecían ajenas a todo, se habían sentado a orillas del lago alejándose de todo el tumulto. Se habían planteado ir a saludar a sus compañeros, pero la idea de cruzarse con Harry y Ron las llevó a desistir. No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron en silencio sumidas en sus propios pensamientos, Hermione con la vista clavada en el agua y Ginny jugando con la hierba. Como si la hubieran sacudido, la pelirroja se paró casi de un salto y con una sonrisa le extendió una mano a su amiga para ayudarla a que la imite. Hermione arqueó una ceja, pero de todos modos tomó la mano extendida y se incorporó

-¿Y ahora qué? –inquirió desorientada

-Tenemos una cita, ¿lo olvidas?

-¿Cita? –Rió divertida- vaya, si tomas como cita una visita a la enfermería –volvió a reír, pero de golpe, un pensamiento la frenó en seco- ¿Cita? ¿Qué me ocultas Weasley? –La cara de desconcierto ahora la tenía Ginny- ¿Blaise Zabini? –preguntó con voz acusadora y la pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos al comprender hacia donde se habían dirigido los pensamientos de la castaña

-No sé lo que estas pensando, o en realidad sí, pero desde ya te digo que estas equivocada –Hermione rió vengativa, veía su oportunidad de tomar su revancha luego de los sermones que la pelirroja le había dado sobre Malfoy- Estoy enamorada de Harry ¿vale? –Hermione borró su sonrisa de inmediato- Zabini me cae muy bien, no lo niego, pero hasta ahí… amistad como mucho, y ya es mucho decir entre un Slytherin y una Gryffindor –Hermione iba a acotar pero Ginny le ganó de mano- Y no te atrevas a decirme algo de ti y Malfoy –la castaña se limitó a bajar la cabeza y Ginny sonrió triunfante- Ahora dale, ¡Vamos!

Mientras se encaminaban hacia la enfermería, a Hermione volvió a invadirla el miedo y la preocupación. Hasta que no viera que Malfoy estaba en perfectas condiciones, en vano era que se lo repitieran mil veces. Sabía que era una estupidez preocuparse de tal modo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, por lo que se limitó a aceptarlo. Antes de llegar escucharon los murmullos de los muchachos hablando animadamente, lo que significaba que al menos no había pasado nada grave, pero el rostro de Hermione no cambió, seguía con su expresión de terror.

-Las estábamos esperando –comentó Blaise guiñándoles el ojo ni bien cruzaron la puerta. Ginny sonrió

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione denotando su pánico mientras miraba cada esquina de la habitación.

-Tras aquél biombo –señaló- las escuchamos venir y fue a vestirse –Hermione respiró tranquila- Weasley, ¿me acompañas? Quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo –Ginny lo miró con extrañeza, hasta que intuyó la idea del moreno cuando este disimuladamente le hizo un guiño. Asintió y salieron de la habitación. La castaña permaneció sola en la habitación que cada vez le parecía más enorme. Cualquiera que entrara creería que a Gryffindor se había vuelto autista o habría tenido un retroceso a la niñez: tenía los brazos semi cruzados frente a su pecho, mientras se mordía la uña del dedo índice de la mano derecha, y arrastraba el pie izquierdo como delineando círculos sobre el suelo. Un carraspeo la sacó de su ensimismamiento y levantó la vista, encontrándose con la de Draco a algunos metros. Una fuerza –la cual aseguraba que era completamente ajena a ella- la llevo a correr a su encuentro y abrazarlo fuertemente, comprobando que estuviera perfectamente bien. Draco no pudo resistirse y le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Tan preocupada? –rió el rubio, pero lejos estaba de querer ofenderla y mucho menos de querer soltarla

-Si hubieras visto como caíste –respondió esta estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo.

Aquella misma fuerza –que él también aseguraba era completamente ajena- lo impulsó a sujetarla con más fuerza y levantarla algunos centímetros del suelo. La castaña ahogó en un grito ante la sorpresa para luego romper en carcajadas

-Malfoy, bájame –le ordenó, aunque su tono no denotara mucha autoridad. El la miró fijamente pero no cedió- Enserio, va a hacerte mal –el modo de súplica en que pronunció estas palabras funcionaron como si estuviese bajo hipnosis y la depositó lentamente en el suelo, aunque todavía no la soltaba.

-Te dije que si ibas tan guapa al partido me distraerías. Además lo llevas suelto… –murmuró colocándole el pelo detrás de la oreja. Hermione enrojeció

-Atrapaste la Snitch –le recordó. Él chasqueó la lengua y asintió

-Deberías retomar las clases de Adivinación, te equivocaste por poco

-¡No sabía que se podía empatar! –Se quejó defendiéndose

-Poder se puede, pero no ocurre con recurrencia

-Oh, tú siempre dando que hablar –bromeó sarcástica- No podías ganar el partido y ya, no, él tenía que empatar y asegurarse de quedar en la historia –Draco soltó una carcajada ante el comentario

-Esta perdido el muy cabrón –rió Blaise asomado al marco de la puerta mirando la escena

-Ella no esta mucho más orientada que el –acotó Ginny que también espiaba

-El día que se decidan…

-Yo creo que en realidad no lo notan –argumentó- suele pasar que todos se dan cuenta lo que pasa, menos uno mismo, ¿no crees?

-Seguro –afirmó- Pero no creo que sea el caso, al menos de parte de Draco… él lo sabe, pero tiene terror –rió

-Vale, tienes razón… son dos idiotas

Unas voces al final del corredor los sacaron de su amena conversación. Se miraron entre ellos, y miraron el interior de la enfermería… iban a tener que interrumpir. Entraron casi corriendo haciendo sobresaltar a los otros dos, quienes se separaron de inmediato como imanes repeliéndose. No llegaron a comentarles nada cuando tres chicos entraron en la habitación.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó con furia el pelirrojo. Harry y Neville miraban sin comprender la escena, mientras Ron se enrojecía de furia – Y con estos…

-Cuida tus palabras, comadreja –interrumpió Blaise, llevándose toda la atención de los presentes consigo

-Tú te callas, a menos que quieras que te rompa el otro brazo –amenazó, y si no fuera gracias a los reflejos de Draco y Ginny, el moreno se hubiera abalanzado allí mismo sobre él.

-¿Pueden parar? –Gritó la pelirroja –Me tienen harta con tantas acusaciones y amenazas sin sentido. Si estamos aquí es por tu mera culpa, Ronald –espetó dejándolo atónito a su hermano- Vine a buscar a la enfermera porque gracias a el golpe que TÚ me diste, sigo con mareos, imbécil –mintió, pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

-Pero… -balbuceó

-¡Pero nada! –Interrumpió con furia- Esa es la verdad, Hermione me acompañó y ellos están aquí por las secuelas del partido. Si tú quieres creer otra cosa, allí tú

-Nosotros también vinimos por los golpes del partido –comentó Harry intentando ser agradable. Quería arreglar las cosas con su novia de alguna manera

-Yo no te lo pregunté –espetó esta, provocando la poco disimulada risa de los Slytherins –Vamos, Mione –sentenció y de inmediato la castaña se colgaba de su brazo para salir de allí

-Granger –la llamó una voz ronca a sus espaldas, antes que abandonara por completo el lugar, ella volteó- Mañana luego de la cena te toca ronda en el 7mo piso, no pienso cubrirte –ella asintió intentando disimular su sonrisa y salieron completamente de allí. A los pocos segundos fueron imitadas por los Slytherins, que aunque no tuvieran el permiso de la enfermera para retirarse, no creían poder soportar mucho más acompañados de esos tres.

Las leonas llegaron a su habitación y se dejaron caer sobre la cama de Hermione, que se cubrió la cara con la almohada

-¿Crees que se habrán dado cuenta? –indagó nerviosa

-¿Esos tres?, ni cerca –rió Ginny

-¿A pesar de lo que dijo Malfoy?

-Si hubieran sospechado lo habrían dicho, últimamente no se ocupan de estudiar sus especulaciones antes de acusarnos –sonrió amargamente- Igualmente en algún momento se enterarán, no podrás pasar la fiesta escondida toda la noche

-No quiero que se enteren que iré con Malfoy antes de la fiesta

-Por eso no te preocupes, ya encontraron una víctima –comentó tornándose seria

-¿De qué hablas?

-Seamus…

-¿Qué? –se sobresaltó incorporándose. No podía imaginarse siquiera en que se basaban esos dos para sospechar del pobre Seamus. Ginny asintió -¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo comentó él –notó que su amiga no quedaba conforme con esa respuesta y decidió hablar –Te contaré algo, pero quedará aquí, ¿vale? –La castaña asintió- Convengamos que tuvo algunas actitudes sospechosas: cada vez que se habla del baile se sobresalta, si son Harry o Ron los que tocan el tema directamente desaparece del lugar, tras las discusiones que han tenido contigo por ello se mostró un tanto… miedoso, quizá. Justo el día que discutiste con Ron en el gran Salón y le dijiste que el chico estaba frente a sus narices, el idiota de mi hermano se lo tomó literal y dio la casualidad que el pobre Seamus estaba allí, y se intimidó… entre otras cosas –Hermione comenzó a recordar cada una de las escenas que enumeraba la pelirroja, y tenía razón, seamus llevaba un comportamiento bastante raro aunque nunca se pondría a reparar en ello. -¿Seamus gusta… -comenzó a preguntar atemorizada por la respuesta

-No –respondió a secas, interrumpiéndola

-¿Entonces?

-Eso es lo que necesito que guardes en secreto –Hermione asintió- ¿Recuerdas la noche que saliste con Malfoy y los agarró la lluvia? –La castaña volvió a asentir, pero esta vez ligeramente sonrojada- Bueno, esa noche Seamus y yo estuvimos hablando –Entonces recordó que esa noche había sido Seamus quien los había interrumpido, y que estaba con alguien más que nunca supo de quien se trataba- y me propuso ser su pareja en el baile –Hermione abrió los ojos enormemente- Obviamente le dije que no, que iría con Harry. Y el miedo de que ellos descubran que me lo propuso es lo que lo tiene así

-¿Cómo puede haber pensado lo contrario? O sea, es lógico que fueras con él

-Si, pero pensó que quizá no me lo había propuesto todavía –explicó

-Eso no significa nada, a la larga lo haría. En realidad ni siquiera era necesario que te lo propusiera, ¡es tu novio! –recapacitó

-De igual manera tenía que invitarme, Herms

-¿Por qué?

-Tiene que quedar asentado –comentó con naturalidad

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Gin? –preguntó completamente desconcertada

-¡Oh, Hermione!, dime que no vives dentro de una bola de cristal –exclamó con cierta indignación de que su amiga no estuviera enterada- Debe ser la primer cosa que no sabes sobre Hogwarts

-No vivo en una bola de cristal –se quejó- Pero si no recuerdas cuando surgió lo del baile yo estaba segura que no asistiría, por lo que nunca presté atención a lo que a ello respectaba. Así que habla –Ginny suspiró antes de comenzar

-Es una especie de encantamiento que le enseñó Dumbledore a McGonagall para que utilizara para este baile –Hermione se tensó, sabía que las ideas del profesor solían ser divertidas para él, más no para el resto del alumnado- Minerva explicó que es una forma de llevar lista de las parejas que asistirán para presentarlas esa noche –continuó- Consiste en que cuando un chico te pregunta si quieres asistir al baile con él y tu aceptas, tu nombre y el suyo aparecen en un pergamino –Hermione sintió palidecer- Es también una forma de asegurarse que nadie invite a más de una persona para jugar alguna broma. Si se quiere deshacer la unión deben ir al despacho y hablar con ella para que lo solucione.

-Mc…McGonagall lo sabe… –susurró por lo bajo, como intentando convencerse de la idea- ¿McGonagall lo sabe? –gritó nerviosa. Ginny rompió a reír

-¿Y qué te preocupa?

-¡Tengo que explicárselo! –exclamó

-¿Por qué?

-No, no sé –tartamudeó- ¿Malfoy lo sabrá?

-No lo sé, tú irás con él, no yo –ironizó- Pero tampoco estaba muy interesado en el baile, por lo que no lo creo… -Hermione volvió a recostarse y esconderse bajo la almohada –No eres un ñandú, Herms, no puedes esconder la cabeza ante las cosas –La castaña se quitó la almohada y la miro llena de fastidio -¡Vamos!, es hora de cenar, pequeña –comentó tironeándola del brazo para levantarla, y así arrastrando la llevó hasta el Gran Salón.

Cuando las dos muchachas entraron al Comedor, dos pares de ojos se clavaron inmediatamente en ellas, a los cuales también correspondieron entre risitas.

-Blaise, jódeme que estas histeriqueando con Weasley –se sorprendió el príncipe de las serpientes

-Nada más lejos de ello, señor –bromeo

-Blaise…

-¿Draco?

-¡Joder!, ¿te gusta Pecas? ¿La novia de Potter?

-Sé que es la novia de Potter, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes –dijo con cierto enfado- Pero no por ello puedes negar que es de las más lindas en este colegio

-Muy por encima esta Granger –espetó. Blaise bufó

-Granger es hermosa –admitió- pero su actitud de rata bibliotecaria le resta. En cambio…

-¡En cambio, una mierda!, es la comadreja pobretona, Zabini

-¡Es la Sangre Sucia, Malfoy! –Replicó- Y la comadreja es su hermano, no ella… -Se sostuvieron con furia la mirada unos segundos, hasta que su semblante empezó a relajarse para pasar a reír a carcajadas como niños

-No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo así por mujeres –rió el rubio

-No, lo increíble es que discutamos por ESAS mujeres –acotó Blaise volviendo a reír- Y para que tengas en cuenta, no pienso llegar más allá que una amistad con Ginny

-¿Ginny? ¿Desde cuándo es Ginny? –Se quejó- Nosotros seguimos siendo Granger y Malfoy ¿y ustedes que hablaron dos puñeteras veces ya son Blaise y Ginny?

-Que ustedes sean dos idiotas no es nuestra culpa –bromeó el moreno guiñándole el ojo.

-¿De qué hablaban? –curioseó divertida Pansy, sentándose entre medio de ambos abrazándolos por sobre los hombros

-Nada importante, Quidditch –mintió Draco dirigiendo la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto. Pansy era su amiga, y generalmente le contaba todo, junto con Blaise, pero este no podía ser el caso. La morocha suspiró y simuló quedar conforme con la respuesta de Draco. Pero aunque muchos lo creyeran, ella no era ninguna idiota…

* * *

><p>NA: Oh, si que me metí en problemas con el bendito partido de Quidditch, debo admitir que no hubiera servido como relatora jajaja. Espero al menos se haya entendido bien, y no los haya aburrido, intenté hacerlo bien resumido para que no se hiciera pesada la lectura!

Por otro lado... ya se sabe lo quién fue el del grito, aunque seguramente era de esperarse, y también que era lo que estaba pasando con Seamus... una pobre víctima :P jaja, Ahora hay otro "inconveniente" y es Pansy... aunque ya en el próximo capítulo profundizaré un poco más en ella :)

Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que leen y comentan, y a los que leen desde las sombras :p

Hoy será la última vez...a partir de hoy voy a contestar los reviews aquí de los usuarios no registrados, y al resto por correo... así es más práctico, rápido y sobre todo mi nota de autor no queda más larga que el capítulo en sí jajaja

**Autumn-Alexx:** Aleex! jajaja tienes buen olfato! jajaja. Y si, el lazo se irá profundizando cada vez más, hasta que ya no les quede otra que aceptarlo... ya no queda mucho, y lo podrás ir notando en estos capítulos!. Y sobre tus disculpas, no te hagas problema.. tu eres de mis fieles, así que una vez que no hayas podido pasar no es la muerte de nadie :P, yo también comprendo lo que es la falta de tiempo! jajaa. De igual manera estará encantada de ver alguno de tus dibujos!, yo intenté volcarme a ese arte, pero no he quedado muy conforme con los resultados! jaja. Gracias por pasar siempre, lo re valoro :D. Un beso grande!

**Flor:** Gracias, Flor!, me alegro que te guste Blaise!, tengo cierta debolidad en él, y pongo bastante empeño al crear su personalidad :). Espero que te haya gustado el resultado de este capítulo y la espera no se te haya hecho larga! :P. Un besotee

**Giss-Cullen:** Yo te habré hecho gritar, pero tú me hiciste largar la carcajada! jajajaja. Aquí se develó quien gritó!, ya no puedes quejarte de que juego contigo, me porte bien, ¿o no? jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario, me has robado una enorme sonrisa!, un gusto contarte entre mis lectoras, Giss!. Un beso!

**LiliiPotter: **Jajajaja, si, es verdad, me re divierto haciéndolas sufrir (? jajajaj. Pero noo, por favor, que no se me muerta ninguna!, tampoco llego a taanto con el suspenso! Al final has tenído que esperar hatsa el jueves, lo siento! :P.- Espero el capítulo haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas y te haya gustado!, Y si, se ven lindos, pero veremos de aquí en adelante que pasa, me prometí no adelantar más nada! jajajaja. Gracias por la inspiración creo que ha llegado hasta a mi en perfectas condiciones :P. Hasta la próxima, un besoo!

**Caroone:** Bienvenida!, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia... espero también lo haya hecho este capítulo y seguir leyéndote por aquí!. Un beso grande, y gracias por leer y comentar :)

**londonHearts010: **WOW!, me alegro que haya sido tu favorito! :D. No se4as tonta, no tienes que disculparte... lo has leído y comentado, y es lo que vale.. no es necesario que lo hagas el mismo día que actualizo ;). No quiero generar odio hacia a ron, pero parece que me es inevitable! jaja, y seguramente acertaste con respecto a quien emitía los gritos!. Y si, al mal tiempo buena cara dice otro famoso dicho... a veces es difícil, pero bueno, digamos que Herms tiene ayuda para sonreír, ¿no crees?. Gracias por los halagos, me haces sonrojar, de veras! :$ jaja. Te quiero linda, gracias x estar siempre del otro lado :)

**22keira:** Bienvenida!, me has sacado una sonrisa... me alegro haberte enganchado ya con los primeros capítulos y te haya gustado tanto. Espero que sigan siendo de tu agrado el resto de los capítulos y no decepcionarte!. Un beso grande y espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas por acá :D

**alemalfoy02: **Bienvenida! Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, y como estoy llevando la relación Dramione... pobre Ron, a veces me da lástima hacer que todos lo odien, pero bueno, me sirve para la hisotria! jajaja. Espero seguir leyéndote por aqui! Un Beso enorrrme


	11. Cap 11:  Heridas de Guerra

****Disclamer: **_Todos los personajes, hechizos y etcéteras de este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo únicamente los tomé prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos y escribir esta historia... quizá con Draco me quede un ratito más (shhh)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 11: Heridas de Guerra<br>**

Una Guerra no pasa así nomás por la vida de sus sobrevivientes. Una Guerra deja marcas, deja heridas, deja cicatrices, ya sea grandes o pequeñas, superficiales o internas, en el cuerpo o en el alma, pero nadie sale libre de ello, ni siquiera Pansy Parkinson…aunque seguramente el noventa por ciento de Hogwarts discutiría lo contrario. Pero la verdad era que Pansy también llevaba consigo sus heridas, heridas que no puede sanar con magia, heridas por las cuales no puede gritar pidiendo ayuda, heridas que nadie nota, que nadie cree que allí pudieran estar. Porque las de Pansy son heridas del alma, pero de igual manera las sufre, y de igual manera le duelen. No veía la pérdida de sangre, entonces se le hace débil el espíritu por la pérdida de un flujo vital invisible. Llenándose de conmiseración hacia ella misma, estaba herida de muerte y nadie parecía verla herida, caída, lastimada… nadie iba a su rescate. Al principio pensó que se debía a que cada uno debía ocuparse de sus propias heridas, pero después lo notó, todos corrían para ayudar a otro, para parar el sangrado, y nadie reparaba en ella. Tuvo que asumir que nadie vendría voluntariamente a reparar su herida del alma, simplemente porque nadie la veía. Entonces pensó en que debería curarse a ella misma, porque no tenía otra opción.

En la desesperación buscó quitar un clavo con otro, sin darse cuenta que lo único que lograba era hacer esa herida más grande. Buscó la cura en la acusación al causante, pero ¿acaso el _Wizengamot __lo procesaría por haberle dañado el orgullo o los sentimientos?_

_ Pansy había sufrido mucho por amor… por Theodore Nott. El castaño ojiverde había sido el primero en verla más allá de un objeto de deseo, lo que provocó que la muchacha se perdiera inmediatamente en sus encantos. Pero como antes dije, la guerra deja secuelas y ella eligió el bando equivocado __logrando que Theo la dejara, "__avergonzado de quién tenía al lado__" según sus propias palabras… ¡ella las podía oír con tanta claridad todavía! _

_ Hacía algún tiempo, la herida de aquél corte parecía haber cicatrizado gracias a alguien más, otra persona era capaz de acercarse a ella y las renovadas ganas de volver a sentirse querida la sobrepasaron y volvió a entregarse por completo -aunque él siquiera lo sospechara-. Y ahora esa cicatriz se volvía a abrir, la sangre volvía a brotar formando una hemorragia interna que no la dejaba respirar, pero nadie lo notaría, claro. Era Parkinson, ella mostraría su mejor sonrisa, y asentiría como una tonta a las excusas que le daban. Pero era mujer y sabía darse cuenta de las cosas, podía notar que los ojos de aquél muchacho brillaban de manera especial dirigiéndose a la mesa de los leones, y esas miradas eran como puñales que le revolvían la herida._

_ -¿Qué hay tan interesante en la mesa de los leoncitos? –canturreó fingiendo desinterés_

_ -Fantaseas, Pansy –se tensó Draco_

_ -Oh, de ti ya no me sorprende –comentó divertida- aunque me dejes afuera de tus asuntos, te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta –Draco tragó grueso, y la morocha le guiño el ojo- Pero ¿Tú, Blaise? –hubo un pequeño temblequeo en su voz, pero ninguno pareció notarlo… ella agradeció que fueran hombres_

_ -No sé a que te refieres –respondió despreocupado el aludido_

_ -¡Vamos, Blaise!, a menos que le estés clavando los ojos a la presa de tu amigo__ –esta vez fue más fácil disimular, teniendo como "ayuda" la risa de Draco ante el comentario_

_ -Por eso me negaba a tener amigas mujeres –se quejó bromeando el rubio –Creo que tienen un ojo que ve más allá –agregó entre risas_

_ -¡Yo creo que no dicen más que idioteces! –el moreno gritó furioso, y salió a grandes zancadas del lugar. Draco y Pansy se miraron y rieron en complicidad_

_ -Tengo la sensación que tengo una charla pendiente con mi mejor amigo, ¿tú no? –ironizó intentando cambiar de tema, porque aunque haya reído a la par de Draco, la reacción de Blaise no había hecho más que dolerle._

_ -No sé que te hace creer eso –rió el rubio- ¿acaso tienes algo que contarme?_

_ -Draco Lucius Malfoy –murmuró amenazante clavándole la mirada_

_ -Vale, Vale, te contaré –accedió y Pansy le regaló una sonrisa digna de una niña pequeña. Pero antes de que el chico siquiera comenzara, se vieron interrumpidos por una muchacha rubia._

_ -Pansy –la llamo con cierto nerviosismo en la voz- mi hermana, Astoria, no sé que tiene, se encerró en la habitación y no quiere salir -La morocha suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, parecía que la situación la tenía acostumbrada_

_ -Ahí voy, Daphne –le respondió- que nadie intente entrar a la fuerza, porque Astoria enojada es peor que el Señor Tenebroso –los tres rieron ante el comentario. Pansy se puso de pie y le depositó un beso en la frente a su amigo- No me olvido de nuestra charla, eh –Draco sacudió la cabeza, y vio como ambas Sly corrían hacia las mazamorras._

_ Aunque había__n pasado un par de semanas, el ambiente entre los Gryffindors seguía tal como lo habían dejado el fin de semana: tenso. Las dos leonas parecían no separarse ni para ir al baño, como si se estuvieran cubriendo las espaldas mutuamente. La verdad era que no querían ser interceptadas individualmente por los chicos, era más fácil hacerles el vacío estando juntas. Harry y Ron por su parte buscaban la manera de volver a acercarse a ellas, sobre todo el azabache, que no aguantaba seguir así con su novia y su mejor amiga… no estaba llevando bien la falta de mujeres en su vida. _

_ Era lunes, lo que conllevaba la vuelta a la rutina escolar, __Hermione, como siempre, parecía ser la única contenta con ello. Ese día tendrían Transformaciones, y por pedido de Slughorn habían pasado para ese día la clase de Pociones del Jueves, intercambiándola con la de Historia de la Magia. Entre estas dos, la castaña y Ginny compartían Estudios Muggles, mientras que los chicos asistirían a Adivinación. Por lo que les tocarían dos clases compartidas con los Slytherins, una a la mañana y otra después del almuerzo. Hermione sonrió al notarlo. Esas semanas los encuentros con Draco se habían dado con más frecuencia. A menos que se vieran imposibilitados por alguna clase, o entrenamiento de Quidditch –por parte del rubio-, se veían todos los días posibles. Pero claro, siempre con una excusa: o ensayar para el baile, o algo ligado a los estudios –generalmente Draco la ayudaba con Pociones y ella en Transformaciones- pero aprovechando cada momento para conocer al otro, si bien nunca abordaban temas demasiado profundos les bastaba empezar a conocer los gustos de su compañero, dándose cuenta que además varios de ellos coincidían._

_ La clase de Transformaciones pasó sin mucho revuelo, si no contamos los errores de Neville, Ron y Seamus que se encargaron de hacer reír al resto de la clase. Hermione salió más que satisfecha de allí, ya que además de conseguir unos cuantos puntos –como era costumbre- vio como Draco había mejorado y eso la enorgullecía aú__n más. Como todos estos días, Ron y Harry se quedaban a esperar que salieran las chicas, en una de esas tenían suerte y podían atraparlas para hablar, pero ellas siempre se apresuraban para no salir últimas –tanto que no era raro que fueran las primeras en dejar el aula-. Esa vez no fue excepción, y en cuanto finalizaron, Ginny tomó del brazo a su amiga y salieron a rápidos pasos hacia su próxima clase._

_ Estudios Muggles no transcurrió tan rápido como lo hubiesen deseado, aunque se estuvieran entreteniendo. En esa clase como en la anterior, se habían ocupado de estudiar los medios de comunicación, como Internet, los teléfonos y el correo, Ginny le hizo prometer a Hermione que le enseñaría a utilizar la computadora ese mismo verano__._

_ Decir que se tomaron su tiempo para ir a la clase de Pociones, es una me__ntira más grande que decir que Voldemort le tenía aprecio a Harry. Después de comer, apenas intercambiaron comentarios con Sophia y su amiga Candice, con quienes compartían las comidas últimamente antes de salir corriendo –literalmente- hacia las mazamorras. Como esperaban, en el aula sólo estaban Malfoy y Zabini, que acercaron animosamente a saludar. Siempre aprovechaban esos minutos antes de la clase para encontrarse, y con la excusa de acompañar a Draco y Hermione, Ginny y Blaise también habían empezado a entablar una especie de amistad. _

_Después de ellas, el siguiente en ingresar al aula fue Slughorn, tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que les dio tiempo de volver a sus asientos sin levantar sospechas._

_ -No se acomoden mucho –advirtió cuando entró el resto de los alumnos- Hoy formaré yo las parejas para un trabajo. –Hubo varias quejas antes de que Slughorn pidiera silencio y empezara a formar los dúos__- Potter ubíquese con la señorita Greengrass, Weasley con Parkinson_

_ -¿Cuál Weasley? –preguntó Ginny denotando su fastidio_

_ -Ehhh –titubeo- usted señorita. Ginny Asintió- El otro Weasley vaya con Zabini_

_ -Profesor… -interrumpió el pelirrojo- ¿no puede ponerme con otro?_

_ -No –respondió a secas y siguió- Lavender y Finnigan, Crabble vaya con Longbotton, Señorita Granger, ¿podría usted juntarse con el otro premio Anual, el señor Malfoy? –Hermione asintió avergonzada de que el profesor tuviera en cuenta su opinión, además de que tuviera que juntarse con el rubio. Ambos se miraron fingiendo desprecio ante todas las miradas que en el momento se dirigían hacia ellos- Thomas, tome asiento junto a la señorita Parvati –siguió indicando hasta que todos tuvieron sus lugares y parejas designadas. –En el día de hoy, haremos una poción muy interesante, muchos deben saber ya de que se trata, pero su elaboración es muy compleja. Estoy hablando de la Poción Matalobos –muchos alumnos empezaron a mirarse entre ellos y a murmurar por lo bajo. Draco y Hermione sonrieron porque hacía unos días habían encontrado la receta y la habían realizado en sus prácticas- dicha poción no la encontrarán en sus libros, por lo que repartiré estos entre ustedes –explicó señalando una pila de libros que acababa de aparecer sobre su escritorio –Señorita Weasley ¿sería tan amable? –Ginny estaba sentada en el primer banco, y accedió sin problemas, disponiéndose a dejar un libro por banco- Tomen los ingredientes del armario, encontrarán todo allí. Tienen hasta el término de la clase para acabarla._

_ Sin decir nada, D__raco se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el armario para tomar los ingredientes necesarios, mientras tanto Hermione encendía el caldero y releía las instrucciones. El rubio llegó recargado de cosas, que dejó sobre la mesa y le guiñó el ojo a su compañera._

_ -¿De qué me ocupo? –preguntó la castaña esperando órdenes_

_ -Granger, aquí no soy tu profesor –bromeó el Slytherin haciéndole sonrojar y morderse el labio_

_ -Ya sé, pero… yo… _

_ -Vale, ya, Granger –rió__- A ver, tú ocúpate que de machacar y tamizar estos –le acercó unas bolsitas- mientras yo mezclo esto en el caldero, ¿te parece? –Hermione asintió. Draco admiraba la capacidad de concentración de la leona, ni bien le indicó que hacer la chica se puso manos a la obra y no levantó la vista hasta no terminar con su labor -¿Listo?_

_ -Si –afirmó- ¿Ya es hora?_

_ -Dos minutos más y lo mezclamos –indicó mientras verificaba el estado de los líquidos que revolvía en el caldero. La castaña fijó la vista en el reloj de su pulsera con impacienta. Pasados los dos minutos volvió la vista hacia él, que le asentía divertido por su actitud._

_ Verlos de afuera un espectáculo, Slughorn se había quedado __petrificado viéndolos trabajar. Se complementaban de manera extraordinaria casi sin hablar, llevaban un ritmo armonioso, como si fuera una coordinación ensayada. Y esa perfección no podía ser menor en el resultado de su trabajo._

_ -¡Excelente! ¡Perfecta! –Exclamaba extasiado el profesor al corroborar que no se equivocaba con sus suposiciones sobre el resultado -50 para cada casa, y me gustaría que me dieran un pequeño gusto –los chicos se miraron con desconcierto y algo de ¿miedo?- ¿Podrían de aquí en más trabajar juntos? –ninguno de los dos comprendió a que se debía el pedido de su profesor, pero de todos modos ambos asintieron de inmediato, olvidando que para los ojos del resto del colegio ellos eran enemigos mortales- ¡Me alegran con su disposición! Ahora, alumnos –elevó el tono de voz para que lo escuchara todo el aula- __para la próxima clase quiero una redacción de 50 cm. mínimo sobre la poción que acabamos de hacer, incluyendo su elaboración y que fueron notando mientras la elaboraban, sus características, y efectos –varios bufidos resonaron entre los alumnos- Ya pueden retirarse._

_ Los alumnos juntaron sus cosas y empezaron a salir de allí. Ginny al terminar se acercó hasta Hermione que todavía estaba acomodando sus útiles._

_ -Podemos hacer el trabajo hoy –le sugirió la castaña a Draco, que perdía tiempo con un par de cosas que había sobre el banco para quedarse junto a ella._

_ -Estoy completamente de acuerdo –concordó él. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa antes de voltearse y salir del brazo de su amiga_

_ -Me sorprende como siempre encuentran una excusa para verse –bromeó Ginny antes de ser víctima de un ataque de cosquillas como venganza por parte de Hermione._

Faltaba media hora para su encuentro con Draco y ella estaba perdiendo tiempo jugando a los Naipes Explosivos con Ginny

-¡Hermione, la hora! –exclamó la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que estaban tan entretenidas que no se habían percatado de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo

¡Por Merlín!, no tengo tiempo ni de cambiarme –Se quejó tomando la túnica que colgaba de una silla. Le dio un beso en la cabeza a su amiga y salió corriendo de su Sala Común.

Corría apresurada por los pasillos casi sin ver, y por culpa de ello en una de las esquinas chocó contra otro alumno. No llegó a disculparse cuando el mismo la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para seguir corriendo. No le costó mucho darse cuenta que se trataba de Malfoy, que la miraba sonriente. ¿Para qué corrían si no había nadie esperándolos?, simplemente porque era divertido o quizá porque no se habían dado cuenta de que lo hacían. Llegaron al muro del séptimo piso con las respiraciones agitadas, tuvieron que tomarse unos segundos para poder hablar siquiera, Hermione se apoyaba contra una pared mientras que Draco lo hacia sobre sus propias rodillas semi agachado. Al mirarse no pudieron hacer más que reírse de la situación. Draco enseguida se ocupó de hacer aparecer la puerta, e inmediatamente ingresaron antes de ser vistos por alguien. Todavía entre risas se dejaron caer en el primer sillón que encontraron, hasta que al menos se les normalizara la respiración.

Dicen que cuando puedes permanecer en silencio por varios minutos con una persona sin ponerse incómodos es porque encontraste la persona para compartir tu vida, ellos lo notaron y recién entonces comenzaron a sentir esa incomodidad. Hermione se encontró con la mirada de Draco fija en ella, con una expresión más que indescifrable, y Draco sin poder quitar los ojos de encima de la Gryffindor por más empeño que pusiera, observaba su piel perlada por la transpiración, su pecho subiendo y bajando víctima de la agitación, su lengua humedeciendo sus labios. Tuvo que hablar para poder romper el contacto.

-¿Empezamos con la tarea de Pociones? –sugirió con la voz un tanto ronca. Hermione asintió y se acercó hasta el escritorio depositando los libros, pergaminos y plumas sobre él. Draco se sentó a su lado y le acercó el pergamino y una de las plumas –Tú tienes mejor caligrafía y escribes más rápido

-¡Mi caligrafía es un desastre! –Rió- pero es verdad que escribiendo nadie me gana en velocidad –se jactó divertida

-Yo mientras te voy dictando, y luego lo corrijo. No harás el trabajo tú sola –sentenció y tomó un libro comenzándolo a leer. Hermione no pudo más que sorprenderse, estaba acostumbrada a hacer los trabajos con Ron, Harry y Ginny y tener que hacer todo ella sola, aunque al menos Ginny siempre colaboraba y se turnaban a la hora de escribir. -¿Lista? –inquirió el rubio con el libro entre manos preparado para comenzar a dictarle. Hermione asintió- Bien… empecemos con las características –sugirió y empezó a mencionarlas mientras Hermione tomaba nota.

No tardaron mucho en finalizar el trabajo, y hasta había quedado más extenso de lo que el profesor había pedido. Al momento Hermione comenzó a leerlo en voz alta, si Draco dijera que prestó atención a lo que la castaña decía sería una mentira enorme, a los primeros dos renglones el rubio se había perdido en el movimiento de sus labios articulando las palabras, la melodía perfecta en que lo hacía, como fruncía el seño cuando no estaba conforme con lo escrito, como tomaba aire en cada signo de puntuación, eran movimientos hipnóticos… "_o una reacción estúpida de mi parte"_ –pensó- Pero aún sabiendo que parecía un idiota embelezado mirándola, ni siquiera hacía el intento por cambiar esa actitud, recién se vio forzado a hacerlo cuando Hermione terminó la lectura sacándolo así de su ensoñación.

La castaña dejó el pergamino y la pluma y se echó para atrás sobre el respaldo de su silla largando un profundo suspiro. Notó que Draco sonreía al mirarla y le tendió la mano.

-Quiero bailar –esbozó junto a una sonrisa enorme. Draco sujetó su mano y caminaron hasta el centro del salón. Una melodía lenta comenzó a sonar, invocada por Draco, que tomó con ambas manos la cintura de Hermione mientras ella las colocaba alrededor de su cuello. No era un vals, no estaban ensayando, era una balada y simplemente estaban bailando.

-En el baile, ¿estarás conmigo toda la noche o sólo para el vals de presentación? –inquirió rompiendo el silencio, no sabía porque lo había hecho, pero era notable el tono de inseguridad que usó para formular la pregunta

-¿Tú que deseas? –preguntó esta vez él, colocando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la leona e inconcientemente atrayéndola más hacia él

-Que no me dejes nunca –susurró apenas perceptible, pero lo suficiente para que él la escuchara y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Notó como el pecho del rubio se inflaba y también la sujetaba con más fuerza, como si no la quisiera dejar ir

-No lo haré –le depositó un beso en la cabeza- Aunque no me lo hubieras pedido no pensaba hacerlo –reconoció. Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelo ¿se lo habría dicho con la misma intención de su pedido? ¿O él estaría únicamente hablando del baile?, optó por descartar esa idea de su cabeza y quedarse con la primer opción. Se quedaron así, en silencio meciéndose al compás hasta que la música finalizó. Instintivamente se separaron, Hermione aprovechó para quitarse el blazer que estaba dándole demasiado calor, y se arremango las mangas de la camisa. Al voltearse y encontrarse nuevamente con Draco, notó en él una tensión, parecía haber empalidecido, y quedado estático en su sitio.

-Lo siento –murmuró con un hilo de voz, desconcertándola completamente, hasta que siguiendo su mirada se dio cuenta que estaba fija en su antebrazo, allí donde resplandecía su cicatriz, su "_Moodblood_" y se estremeció al recordar las circunstancias en que la había adquirido, al recordar esos mismos ojos grises mirándola igual de fijo, con una mueca de terror en el rostro.

_**Con el tiempo las heridas se curan, dejan de sangrar y el tejido se repara tapando el hoyo que una vez dejó fuera nuestra carne abierta, produciéndonos dolor y sufrimiento. Se formará una cicatriz, como recuerdo permanente de nuestro incidente, una marca indeleble, un recordatorio con el que cargaremos hasta la tumba.**_

-Tú no tienes la culpa –intentó consolarlo- También tuviste que sufrir, no fueron tiempos agradables para ninguno –Estaba volviéndose a bajar la manga cuando Draco se apresuró a su encuentro e impidió que lo hiciera. Pasó delicadamente su dedo índice sobre ella, provocando un nuevo estremecimiento en Hermione y luego volvió a clavarle la mirada.

-Pero yo podría haber hecho algo, haber intercedido –comentó denotando su dolor- pero no, soy un maldito cobarde, meses pasaron para que dejaran de resonar tus gritos en mi cabeza por las noches –Bajó la cabeza mirando al piso, para ocultar aquellas lágrimas traicioneras que intentaban salir al recordar la que sin dudas fue la peor época de su vida

-¿Y qué hubieras ganado? –Reprochó- te hubieran matado en ese mismo instante y seguramente a mi después –delicadamente lo tomó por el mentón obligándolo a mirarla –nunca te guarde rencor por ello, Draco. Siempre tuve presente en las circunstancias en que te encontrabas y esto –señaló su cicatriz- para mi es sólo un recordatorio de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para disfrutar la libertad y la paz que tenemos hoy. No te lamentes por algo que para mi no tiene importancia

-Para mi es un recordatorio de todos los errores que cometí –le acarició suavemente el rostro y luego la abrazo- Necesito que me perdones por todo, Hermione

-Yo te perdone hace tiempo –correspondió a su abrazo- pero si necesitas oírlo de mis labios: Te perdono por todo, Draco

_**El único modo de curar las heridas de una guerra, de superar las huellas del horror, es perdonar**_

Cuando se soltaron del abrazo, los dos tenías sonrisas sinceras en sus rostros. Draco volvió a impedirle que se cubriera la cicatriz, y ella se veía obligada a cambiar de tema rápido para cambiar el clima del ambiente. Levantó la varita y una nueva canción empezó a sonar. Volvió a tenderle la mano al rubio, quien aceptó de inmediato

-Es hermosa –comentó escuchando aún la melodía de la introducción

-Es una de mis canciones favoritas, es _muggle_ –explicó y espero algún cambio de actitud en el Sly, pero nada de eso sucedió. Se sintió más que complacida por ello.

**I´m so tired of being here **_(Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí)_**  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears <strong>_(Reprimida por todos los miedos de mi infancia)_**  
>And if you have to leave (<strong>_Y si te tienes que ir)  
><em>**I wish that you would just leave **_(Desearía que simplemente te fueras)  
><em>**´Cause your presence still lingers here **_(Porque tu presencia continúa aquí)  
><em>**And it won´t leave me alone **_(Y no me dejará sola)_

Draco se encontraba sorprendido por el hecho de que esa canción fuera la favorita de la leona. Él la veía siempre tan fuerte, tan segura, que no podía creer que la identificara una canción que denotara tanta fragilidad. De repente comprendió que él también empezaba a sentirse identificado, y que entonces volvía a sentir que tenía más cosas en común con aquella mujer, de las que creía o deseaba. Ella era una de las pocas cosas verdaderas que tenía en la vida, y era justamente, lo que toda su vida le inculcaron a repudiar. Con ella se sentía libre, podía dejar de reprimir sus sentimientos, y simplemente por ello, sabía que separarse de ella desde ahora sería simplemente imposible. Sintió los sollozos de Hermione en sus brazos, y como su pecho comenzaba a humedecerse por sus lágrimas. No fue capaz de decirle nada, sólo la acercó más a él.

**You used to captivate me **_(Tú solías fascinarme)_**  
>By your resonating light <strong>_(Con tu luz resplandeciente)  
><em>**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams **_(Tu rostro ronda alguna vez por mis agradables sueños)_  
><strong>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me<strong>_ (Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí)_

Se sentía tan idiota por no poder controlarse y estar llorando frente a él. Sabía que esa canción siempre le provocaba lo mismo, por eso había sido un error de su parte haberla elegido. Pero si bien siempre se había visto reflejada en ella, la situación que ahora vivía era exactamente lo que ella interpretaba de la canción. Un amor enfermizamente dependiente. Si, un AMOR, porque ya no podía negarse a sí misma que eso era lo que sentía por la serpiente que la estaba enredando en sus brazos. La había despojado de todos los sentidos, ya no podía razonar cuando de él se trataba y sabía que tenía todas las de perder, pero justamente por ello no podía despegarse.

Justo cuando pensaba ello, el rubio se despegó bruscamente de ella, y con un grito desgarrador se alejó de ella

**These wounds won´t seem to heal**_(Estas heridas no parecen sanar)  
><em>**This pain is just too real **_(Este dolor es demasiado real)  
><em>**There´s just too much that time cannot erase **_(Es demasiado lo que el tiempo no puede borrar)_

Draco no paraba de gemir de dolor arrodillado contra una de las paredes. Hermione tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se acercó apresuradamente hacia él, notando que se sujetaba con fuerza el brazo

-Maldita sea, aléjate, Granger –ordenó en medio de un grito

-Draco, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada, haciendo caso omiso al pedido y caminando hacia él

-¡Lárgate! –volvió a gritar. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro sin piedad, se apretaba el brazo intentando frenar el dolor. Lo sentía arder, y ese ardor lo consumía

-No me voy a ir, Malfoy –sentenció ella entre sollozos. Decidida se acercó a él, se arrodilló y lo abrazó acariciándole el cabello.

-Por tú bien, Hermione, vete –le pidió ahora mucho más tranquilo, casi sonó como una súplica

-Yo no estaré bien dejándote aquí, así que me quedo –Besó su frente y lo apretaba con fuerza, intentando amortiguar los gritos de dolor del muchacho. A cada grito de él, ella soltaba un sollozo. Tenía el rostro completamente empapado, pero no le preocupaba, no iba a soltar al rubio de su agarre por nada en el mundo

-¿Porqué? Con todo lo que te hice, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

-Porque si no lo recuerdas te perdoné –sentenció

-Que me perdones no te lleva a cuidarme o llorar por mi –había cierta arrogancia en su voz, pero ella hizo completamente caso omiso a ello. Sabía que él utilizaría sus herramientas para ofenderla y que lo dejara, y no pensaba ceder.

-Eso lo decido yo

-Soy una mierda de persona –se reprochó, más para sí mismo que para Hermione

-No lo eres, y no quiero que vuelvas a pensarlo. Puede que hayas hecho mal las cosas en el pasado, pero cambiaste, y eso es lo importante.

-Hermione, te insulté por años, desee tu muerte, me uní a los Mortífagos, intenté matar a Dumbledore, y durante la mitad de la guerra luché para el bando incorrecto. Por más arrepentimiento todo lo que hice no se borra –las palabras salían entre dientes mezclándose con los quejidos de dolor. Seguía llorando, pero ahora las lágrimas de dolor físico se mezclaban con las del dolor interno.

**When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears**_(Cuando lloraste, yo sequé todas tus lágrimas)_

**When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears**_ (Cuando gritaste, luché contra todos tus miedos)_

**A****nd I held your hand through all of these years **_(Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años)_

**And you still have all of me **_(Y aún así, todavía tienes todo de mi)_

-Nada se borra, pero porque esas cosas tienen que servirte. Tienen que servirte para recordarte de que a pesar de todo eso, pudiste darte cuenta de que eran un error. Por más de que ya estaba hecho, tuviste la valentía de cambiar y no quedarte en las comodidades que te brindaba seguir en ese camino. No tuviste la culpa de la crianza que recibiste, eres culpable de las decisiones que tomaste después de que tuviste conciencia por ti mismo de las cosas, cuando tomaste las decisiones por ti –utilizaba un tono dulce, pero al mismo tiempo firme- y justamente fueron esas decisiones las correctas

-¡Soy un maldito Mortífago! –gritó lleno de furia, soltándose del abrazo y levantándose la manga de su camina dejando ver la marca tenebrosa resaltando en su pálido brazo- No me tengas tanta piedad –Hermione volvió a acercarse a él y se arrodilló entre medio de sus piernas

-Vivo discutiendo con mis amigos cada vez que te llamo así –le espetó con enojo- No quiero volver a escuchar salir de tu boca algo semejante

-Es lo que soy

-Es lo que eras –le corrigió. Draco bajo la mirada, pero inmediatamente ella volvió a levantársela y a mirarlo directo a los ojos- Tienes los ojos color cielo antes de la tormenta –sonrió. Draco se sorprendió por la manera de disuadir el tema que había adoptado. Y al ver esa sonrisa, por un momento casi olvidó del dolor.

-Han hecho varias comparaciones sobre mis ojos, pero nunca me dijeron eso. Me sorprendes, Granger –sonrió ahora él

-Ya tendrías que estas acostumbrado a que te sorprenda –se mofó, acariciándole sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos y acariciándolo con la yema de sus pulgares.

-Prefiero seguir vulnerable a tus sorpresas –admitió haciendo uso de su tono seductor. Hermione se sonrojó levemente. Un quejido del rubio los hizo salir de aquella burbuja. Delicadamente Hermione pasó una de sus manos sobre aquella marca, sobre la herida de guerra que sometía al rubio.

_**Sanar las heridas del alma requiere amor. Nadie ha dicho que es fácil, la sanción implica cambios de pensamiento, de acciones, de comportamientos. Reconocer que somos débiles y que necesitamos desenvolvernos en escenarios menos peligrosos.**_

Draco sintió una corriente eléctrica ante el contacto, pero se sintió incapaz de correr el brazo. ¿Estaba alucinando o el dolor cesaba a medida que _ELLA_ lo tocaba?

-¿Es posible qué..? –rompió el hielo ella, tan nerviosa ante la idea que no fue capaz de continuar. Él entendió inmediatamente a que se refería

-No –respondió con seguridad- Él esta muerto. Pero seguramente hay mortífagos buscando venganza. Es el primer llamado después de su caída –Hermione asintió sin hacer más comentarios, supo que no era un tema fácil para él. De todas maneras, no dejo de acariciarlo. Draco sintió el impulso de imitarla en acción, y rozó con sus largos dedos la cicatriz de Hermione, cuidadosamente, como si fuera a quemarle, delineándola. Un nuevo impulso lo llevó a posar sus fríos labios en ella, estremeciendo a Hermione que instintivamente cerró los ojos ante el contacto, al abrirlos sintió la necesidad de devolverle el gesto, pero al inclinarse Draco la frenó. Sus miradas se chocaron: acero contra fuego y los dos supieron lo que iba a pasar. Él la tomo suavemente por la nuca y la besó. Fue un beso suave, cálido. Fue un consuelo, unas disculpas, un sí, una caricia, una aceptación, un sello.

Se alejaron despacio. Ninguno pronunció palabra, porque ya estaba todo dicho. No se sentían incómodos, sino que todo lo contrario. Sabían que estaban donde y con quien necesitaban estar. Después de quedarse mirándose a los ojos, contemplándose por un tiempo, Hermione tomó el valor de incorporarse, besó la frente del rubio y se acercó a su oído

-Te quiero, Hurón –susurró suavemente, electrificando todos los bellos del cuerpo del rubio y salió corriendo del lugar como una niña pequeña avergonzada.

-Te quiero, Gatita –murmuró él en un suspiro una vez que ella salió tras la puerta. La sonrisa en el rostro era imposible de disimular. Escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su leona había actuado como un bálsamo en sus heridas, habían logrado pasar a un segundo plano el dolor.

_**Cuando seamos capaces de sanar nuestras heridas, habremos preparado el camino para crecer en espíritu y disfrutar la vida siendo felices.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_Lo sé, me quedo horriiiiiiiible este capítulo =(. Era uno de los que más estaba esperando escribir, pero no quedó como esperaba... PERDÓN!.Hasta iba a publicar antes, pero como no estaba convencida por como iba quedando el cap, lo fui alargando... pero dado que por más cambios que le hice no mejoraba mucho, no iba a estirarlo más de hoy!  
>Juro hacer todo lo posible para que el capítulo que viene recompensarlas :) Si lo termino antes, lo publico antes!<em>_

__Como ven, me picó el raye filosófico en este capítulo jajaja. Quería explicar un poco la historia de Pansy y aprovechando la temática y el título del capítulo -el cual ya tenía planeado- no se me ocurrió idea mejor!__

__La canción que utilicé, es My Inmortal de Evanescence... la escuché cuando estaba pensando en este capítulo, y sentí que era una señal, o algo así (? jajaja. Así que no dudé en incorporarla!__

__Agradezco los maravillosos reviews que recibí... no tienen idea lo feliz que me hacen!:** cxro23 Caroone luzenlaoscuridad Emperatriz PrincesLynx Giss-Cullen **__

__Y los que no pude responder:__

**__Flor: __**__Lamento lo de la esperaa.. me alegro que al menos consideres que valió la pena :D Me causó gracia lo de Blaise, porque a mi siempre me pasa igual. Tanto el como Theo Nott, son personajes que JK dejó a la pura imaginación del lector, aunque por lo q se sabe de Blaise -lo poco- esta más cerca de ser un cabrón que el Blaise de mi historia, era un anti-sangresucias :S. pero bueno, uno tiene la libertad de jugar un poquito jaja. No sé porque siempre me lo imaginé con una personalidad divertida, como a theo como un chico súper timido.. cosas de la cabeza de una :P. Gracias por pasar siempre, linda!. Un beso grande!__

__**LiliiPotter:** JAJAJAJA, me hiciste largar una carcajada! :P, si.. la hicieron enojar a nuestra leoncita jajajaja. Es la labor del escritor llevar a los lectores a donde se lo propone, aunque claro, no siempre nos sale :( jaja. Aquí empieza a responderse tu pregunta sobre Pansy... claramente no es por Draco por quien piensa intereceder -si piensa hacerlo- sino por Blaise... pero veremos que se trae la morocha... y sí, va a ir con Zabini al baile!. Justo cuando estaba cargando el cap mme llego la notificación de tu RV, así que sí, llegaste justo! jaja. A tí tambiémn, gracias por pasar fielmente por aquí!. Un abrazo para tí :)__


	12. Cap 12: Expecto Patronum

****Disclamer: ****_Todos los personajes, hechizos y etcéteras de este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo únicamente los tomé prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos y escribir esta historia... quizá con Draco me quede un ratito más (shhh)_

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo dedicado especialmente a: luzenlaoscuridad y LiliiPotter que me estuvieron pidiendo más sobre la parejilla de BlaiseGinny ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 12: Expecto Patronum<strong>

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ella se había ido, él seguía en el mismo lugar con la misma cara de idiota. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Si hasta ya ni se acordaba que la maldita marca le estaba quemando como si tuviera una vela encendida del otro lado de la piel. Lo único que ahora era capaz de sentir era frío ¿Qué era esa necesidad de volver a sentir los brazos de la Gryffindor alrededor suyo?, mejor dicho, ¿Desde cuando Draco Malfoy tenía una NECESIDAD? Draco siempre había tenido lo que quería, no de más era el único heredero de la enorme fortuna Malfoy-Black. Nunca, en ningún momento de su existencia tuvo que luchar por algo, ¿para qué? si con sólo encapricharse y como mucho, con gritar un poco era capaz de conseguir lo que quería. Él no necesitaba nada, porque todo lo tenía, la palabra "necesidad" no era para él más que eso: una palabra.  
>Ahora se daba cuenta de todas esas sensaciones que para él, hasta el momento sólo formaban parte de su vocabulario. Se vio de pronto sobrecargado de ganas de vivirlas, de experimentarlas. "<em>Amar", <em>la palabra se le plantó a la cabeza como si la hubiese convocado un _Accio._ Una palabra curiosa, un sentimiento extraño, una sensación inexplicable. ¿Qué suponía que conllevaba amar? ¿Cómo se daba cuenta uno cuando hablaba de amor y no de mero cariño? ¿Porqué mierda no existía un manual que te orientara?... ¡cuantos problemas se evitarían!, sobre todo él, que era un completo indocto en el tema.  
>Porque decir que Draco no sabía amar, no era exagerar ni mucho menos, y él hasta el momento estaba orgulloso de ello. <em>"Amar es un signo de debilidad" <em>le había repetido su padre incontada cantidad de veces desde que era un crío.  
>¿Estaba la necesidad ligada al amor? ¿Amar era necesitar? ¿Era amor esa sensación que lo llevaba a la cúspide del éxtasis y de golpe lo bajaba el más bajo de los infiernos? ¿Podía un Malfoy sentir eso o literalmente estaba enloqueciendo?<br>Por primera vez en su vida debía enfrentarse a algo a lo que nunca lo prepararon, de lo que nunca le hablaron más que para prohibírselo. Las charlas de mujeres entre padre e hijo no iban más allá de evaluaciones sobre la economía y prestigio de sus compañeras para elegir un partido digno para un matrimonio arreglado. _"Amar es para los débiles", _volvía a repetirse. Y quizá fuera verdad, al fin y al cabo él no era el mejor exponente de coraje y valentía, ¿acaso no había sido él el incapaz de matar a Dumbledore teniéndolo maltrecho y desarmado en frente?, SÍ, había sido él. ¿No había sido él quién no se atrevió a delatar a San Potty, a la comadreja y a _Hermione_ cuándo los llevaron a su casa? SÍ, había sido él. Una pregunta resuelta: Un Malfoy podía ser débil… un Malfoy podía amar.  
>Se veía agobiado, tras la detención de Lucius en Azkaban había decidido hacerse cargo de sí mismo, a tomar sus propias decisiones, a sentir. Y ahora eso lo había llevado a sentirse un trozo de madera naufragando en un mar de incertidumbres, sin poder hacer más que dejarse llevar por olas y olas de sentimientos. ¿Y eso se suponía que era tener el control de su vida?<br>_"Amor" _la maldita palabra parecía paseársele cual marquesina por la cabeza. No, no estaba preparado, no estaba psicológicamente apto para plantearse algo semejante, pero a la muy jodida de Granger poco le había importado, había llegado pura y exclusivamente a complicarle la existencia. La serpiente fría y calculadora se había ido al carajo, salió espantada con la presencia de la leona.  
>Lo peor de todo era no poder sentir aunque sea un poco de culpa. Estaba incómodo, si… ¿pero culpable?, no, en absoluto. Iba a terminar en San Mugo acompañando a los padres de Longbotton, completamente desquiciado, pero vivo. Si, porque no era necio, admitía que todos aquellos "síntomas" lo hacían sentir así… prestamente ELLA era la que lo hacía sentir así: VIVO, la sangre sucia, la rata de biblioteca, la insufrible sabelotodo, ella era la que le plantó en frente otras maneras de plantarse frente a la vida, la que le estaba demostrando lo que era sentir... y joder, ¡que el también podía hacerlo!, ella, la primer persona fuera de "su círculo" con la cual podía ser verdaderamente él, con la que por más que se siguieran llamando por los apellidos, frente a ella era simplemente Draco.<br>Se daba la cabeza contra la pared, pero eso no le iba a darle soluciones, no iba a responderle si eso era amor. Podía que lo fuera como que no, pero no lo sabía porque sencillamente no tenía con que Morgana compararlo. Lo que sabía era que se sentía tan jodidamente bien! A pesar de que no fuera lo que su familia esperara de él, o su puta pureza de sangre sugiriera.  
><em>"Necesidad", <em>"_Amor" _aunque intentara hacerse el idiota y mirar para el otro lado, bien sabía que aunque para él antes sólo fueran simples palabras, ahora se estaba enfrentando a ambas de forma corpórea, con un nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger  
>No pudo evitar sonreír por la ironía. ¡Si su padre se enterara!, seguramente se escaparía de Azkaban exclusivamente para tener el divino placer de matarlo con sus propias manos. Y ni hablar sus compañeros de casa, probablemente todos menos Blaise terminarían de hacerle sentir la peor escoria del mundo… con suerte quizá también conservaría a Pansy… Pero, al fin y al cabo ¿qué más necesitaba qué eso?<br>El ruido de la puerta lo hizo sobresaltar y salir de sus pensamientos. Unos ojos castaños se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia él con curiosidad. _"Si, definitivamente todo aquello podía irse a la jodida mierda"  
><em> -Mal… Dra… -¡Merlín! Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía siquiera como llamarlo- ¿Qué haces aquí? –soltó bruscamente dejando de lado el llamado. Draco sonrió levemente al notarlo  
>-Nada, me quedé pensando, no en muchos lugares se encuentra esta tranquilidad –respondió con naturalidad- ¿Tú, Granger?<br>-Me olvidé mis libros –explicó nerviosa mordiéndose el labio inferior y señalando el escritorio, donde reposaban sus cosas. Con el mismo nerviosismo se dirigió hasta allí y guardó todo en su mochila. Volvió a pararse frente a Draco -¿Te sigue doliendo?  
>-Algo –respondió secamente<br>-Bien, esto…eh, me voy a cenar –Volvió a hacer notar sus nervios y se maldijo por ello, si hacía cinco minutos todo surgía tan fluido, ¿porqué de golpe el ambiente era una tensión en sí? Al ver que no recibía respuesta volteó hacia la salida  
>-Hermione… -se dio vuelta para quedar frente a quien la llamaba -¿Puedes quedarte? –Hermione sonrió con ternura y asintió. En ningún momento pensó en para que querría Draco que se quedara, en ningún momento tejió ilusiones de que se repitiera lo de minutos atrás, el simple hecho de estar en el mismo sitio que él bajo su invitación era motivo suficiente. Tomó su varita y convocó su <em>Patronus<em>, la pequeña nutria apareció y empezó a rodearla amistosamente –Llevale este mensaje a Ginny –pidió- Estoy bien, pero no voy a ir a cenar, sólo no te preocupes –y con una sonrisa le indicó a la figura que eso era todo. La nutria se transformó en una especie de esfera y desapareció- Tenía que avisarle a Ginny, puede llegar a matarme –le explicó a Draco que la miraba detenidamente, pero no en busca de explicaciones…  
>-¿Es muy difícil? –Inquirió, desconcertando a Hermione- Convocar un <em>Patronus<em>… ¿es muy difícil? He oído que sí…  
>-¿No sabes invocar un Patronus? –preguntó ahora ella con sorpresa. Draco negó con la cabeza –No me extraña que te hayan dicho que es complicado –sentenció- no porque lo sea, sino porque es cuestión de práctica y de tener algo de humanidad encima –Draco enarcó una ceja- Perdón, no quise decir eso –se disculpó- pero no creo que tu Tía guardara muchos recuerdos felices –bromeó<br>-¿Recuerdos felices? –Hermione asintió  
>-Es el secreto –dijo con voz de suspenso, guiñándole un ojo. Draco no contuvo la sonrisa que le provocó- Por eso es que necesita concentración y práctica. Enviar un mensaje como hice con Ginny cuesta muchísimo más, pero no es nada que no pueda aprenderse<br>-Tú podrías… –la voz le salía tímida, estuvo apunto de arrepentirse pero ya había dicho demasiado y la cara de expectación de Hermione se lo confirmaba- ¿podrías enseñarme?  
>-¡Por supuesto! –Sonrió ampliamente- Iba a proponértelo, pero mejor que el interés haya salido de ti. Ahora, ven –le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse y él se paró a su lado- Como te dije, debes buscar en tu cabeza tus recuerdos más felices. Los dementotes sólo perciben emociones, y se alimentan de ellas, por eso es la angustia que sentimos cuando están cerca. Es necesario que los pensamientos sean verdaderamente fuertes, sino no lo lograrás. Tienes que prender una vela en medio de la oscuridad y una correntada de viento, a ver que tan fuerte es tu fuego, Dragón… -sonrió de lado, provocativa- Recuerda: <em>Expecto Patronum<em> y piensa feliz  
><em>"Piensa feliz… esto no puede ser tan difícil"<em> pensó Draco buscando recuerdos en su cabeza. _"Con esto debe bastar"  
><em> -¡_Expecto Patronum_! –Gritó, pero sólo consiguió que una llama azul celeste saliera de la punta de su varita  
>-No te desanimes, no te va a salir al primer intento –explicó- ¿En qué pensaste?<br>-El día que me regalaron mi primer escoba –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione bufó ¿acaso todos los hombres eran iguales?  
>-Bien… esta bien, pero intenta buscar algo más profundo. Cuanto más feliz e importante más fácil te resultará. Inténtalo otra vez<br>Draco respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, inmediatamente las imágenes lo envolvieron: su madre abrazándolo en uno de sus cumpleaños, el primer día que lo llevaron a la estación de Kings Cross, la primera conversación con Blaise y Theo, su primer borrachera juntos…  
>-¡<em>Expecto Patronum<em>! –Volvió a intentar, y esta vez provocó una enorme luz, estuvo a punto de materializarse para formar un animal pero no fue suficiente. A pesar de ello Hermione empezó a aplaudir y dar saltitos en el lugar –No lo logré –espetó Draco con cierta molestia por la alegría de la castaña  
>-¡Pero por muy poco! ¿Sabes cuánto tardé yo en llegar a eso?, lo estas haciendo increíble –lo felicitó<br>-¿Puedo volver a intentarlo?  
>-No soy nadie para prohibírtelo –sonrió- Pero ¿qué te parece si antes hacemos aparecer algo para comer? Así recuperas energía<br>-Si, sólo para que yo recupere energías, ¿no? –Bromeó provocando que ella se sonrojara- Vamos, yo también estoy hambriento –admitió haciéndola sentir mejor. Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa y se miraron antes de desear que querían cenar aquella noche.

Ginny refunfuñaba mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor. ¡Genial!, Hermione estaba pasándola de lo lindo y ella tendría que enfrentar a Harry y Ron solita. Si no fuera porque moría de hambre hubiese optado por quedarse encerrada en la habitación. La mesa estaba prácticamente vacía, pero sabía que no tardaría en llenarse. Para su suerte Sophia y Candice ya estaban allí, por lo que se sentó frente a ellas y comenzó a charlar, de manera que no se percató del momento que los chicos que deseaba evitar hacían su entrada.  
>-¿Y Hermione? –preguntó la voz de su hermano a sus espaldas. Ella volteó con toda simpatía y luego de mirarlo echó un vistazo al resto de la mesa<br>-No lo sé, ¿acaso tú la ves? –Ironizó  
>-Si la viera aquí no te hubiera preguntado –se quejó bruscamente. Ginny volvió a burlarse revisando los bolsillos de su túnica.<br>-Lo siento, Ronald. No la traje conmigo –El rostro de Ron se enrojeció furioso de golpe, apretando con fuerza tanto la mandíbula como los puños cerrados. Harry le posó una mano en el hombro incitándolo a seguir su camino para que no empeorara más la situación.  
>Ni bien terminó de cenar, Ginny se dispuso a caminar hasta su Sala Común, aprovechando que su hermano estaría entretenido un rato más con su plato de comida. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta era que Harry la había visto salir, y no tenía inconveniente en dejar a su amigo solo en la mesa. Justo al doblar tras cruzar la puerta del comedor pudo alcanzarla.<br>-Ginny, tenemos que hablar –dijo mientras la tomaba suavemente del brazo  
>-¿Ah, si? –Satirizó<br>-Si –respondió el con seriedad- En realidad yo tengo que hablar contigo, quiero disculparme- Ginny se soltó de su agarre y se cruzó de brazos. Harry interpretó que estaba dándole vía libre para explicarse –Fui un idiota, Ginny. Me molestó tanto lo que hizo Ron que me enceguecí, sabes que no es común en mi, pero cuando me enceguezco…  
>-¿Algo así? –Canturreó quitándole los anteojos<br>-Algo así – respondió riendo mientras ella se los volvía a colocar- ¿Puedes perdonarme?  
>-Si, puedo perdonarte, pero…<br>-¿Pero? –Re preguntó con preocupación  
>-Pero ahora no estoy en condiciones de volver<br>-¿Hay alguien más?  
>-¡No Harry! –se quejó- A ustedes siempre les resulta más práctico pensar que hay otro antes de asumir responsabilidades ¿no? –Comenzó a levantar el tono de voz<br>-Bueno, tranquila –trató de calmarla, su idea era reconciliarse no terminar peor de lo que estaban- ¿entonces qué es?  
>-No sé, pero simplemente no estoy segura de querer seguir. No me malinterpretes –corrigió antes de que Harry hablara- te sigo amando, eso no esta en duda<br>-Es bien –aceptó- No sé si pueda ofrecerte una amistad pero al menos no me alejes de tu lado  
>-Nunca –respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo- ¿Vas a la Sala? –Preguntó amistosa<br>-No, debo ir a buscar a tu hermano –respondió desanimado  
>-No importa, ve –sonrió. Harry le besó la mejilla y volvió al Gran Comedor. Ginny no llegó a dar un paso más cuando alguien más la llamaba –Blaise –respondió sonriente sin siquiera voltearse todavía<br>-¿Cómo estas? –Preguntó amablemente forzando una sonrisa  
>-Muy bien, ¿y tú?<br>-Ehmm, bien –se pasó la mano por la cabeza con nerviosismo- ¿Sabes algo de Draco?  
>-De Malfoy particularmente no. Pero Hermione me mandó un <em>Patronus<em> avisándome que no venía a cenar, supongo que estaría con ella –Blaise asintió- Bueno, me voy a dormir  
>-¿Tan temprano?<br>-No tengo nada más que hacer, ¿tienes alguna propuesta? –A Blaise se le iluminaron los ojos de golpe  
>-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? –Propuso- todavía tenemos tiempo hasta el toque de queda –Ginny asintió y se sujetó de su brazo, tomándolo por sorpresa<p>

-¿Quién diría no? –rompió el hielo Ginny mientras se sentaba apoyada a un árbol frente al lago- Malfoy y Herms enamorados, nosotros amigos… no se debe haber dado mucho en Hogwarts esta interacción entre casas  
>-No lo digas muy fuerte –intentaba sonar relajado, pero hasta la garganta estaba tensionada. "<em>Los enamorados somos tres<em>" pensó- Si Draco te escuchara…  
>-Uf –suspiró- Temo más por mi integridad física en manos de Hermione, definitivamente, aunque… imagínate los dos juntos y enojados<br>-Hasta Voldemort se haría pipí encima –Ambos estallaron a carcajadas. Ginny no encontraba manera de parar de reír, no sabía porque ya que el sentido del chiste había pasado, pero simplemente no podía, más cuando veía a Blaise mirándola con tal desconcierto.  
>-Respira Weasley, por Merlín –bromeó divertido, provocando, por supuesto que Ginevra terminara de doblarse de la risa sujetándose el estómago. Cuando pudo recomponerse levantó la mirada sin darse cuenta que había quedado demasiado cerca de Blaise. Ninguno hubiera podido decir si fueron segundos o minutos los que se quedaron mirando fijamente, porque sencillamente se habían perdido en los ojos del otro. Ginny fue la primera en rescatarse y en encontrar muy interesante el césped.<br>-¿Volviste con Potter? –preguntó Blaise intentando reanudar la conversación y cortar la tención, pero cayó en la trampa de meterse en una tensión mayor  
>-No –respondió secamente<br>-En la puerta del comedor no parecía lo mismo –mencionó fingiendo desinterés. La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida  
>-¿Me espiabas, Zabini? –inquirió con tono inocente. Blaise se ahogó con su propia respiración<br>-¿Estas loca? –reprochó simulando ofensa- estaba buscándote para preguntarte por Draco y los vi, tampoco estaban muy ocultos que digamos, ¿no?  
>-Tienes razón –admitió con una sonrisa<br>-¿Entonces? –Insistió  
>-Que no, ¡no volví con él! –espetó. Blaise no habló más, no quería provocar un estallido en el carácter de la ojiazul. Ginny notó que su contestación fue poco amistosa e intentó arreglarlo- Lo perdone, pero no volvimos<br>-¿Podría decirse que son amigos?  
>-No, por el momento no podría ser amiga de Harry. Lo amo demasiado para eso –Blaise sintió que algo se rompía dentro suyo con esas palabras. Pero así mismo había una seguridad que no sabía de donde le nacía<br>-Entonces, ¿por qué no volvieron? -Ginny largó una risita irónica  
>-¡Me encantaría saberlo!, pero sentí que algo se rompió y las piezas no están listas para volver a unirse. Seguramente la pieza fallada soy yo –bromeó<br>-No creo que estés fallada, yo te veo muy bien –la halagó guiñándole un ojo  
>-Oh, muchas gracias por el cumplido, señor Zabini<br>-A sus órdenes, señorita –aduló agachando la cabeza cortésmente. Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa que él creyó nunca haber visto una más hermosa, acompañada de una risita divertida y lo abrazó juguetonamente  
>-Malfoy tiene suerte de tenerte<br>-No sé porque lo dices, pero tú también me tienes –le dijo aún sosteniéndola en su abrazo  
>-Gracias –fue lo único que pudo decir, pero apretó más sus brazos queriéndoselo trasmitir también así, para luego soltarse –Debe ser tarde ya, ¿te parece si entramos?<br>-Sus deseos son órdenes  
>-Oh, ¡deja de adularme! –Rió pegándole suavemente en el brazo<br>-No mientras te haga sonreír –sentenció y ella le regaló otra de sus amplias sonrisas  
>-¡Maldición!, tendré que acostumbrarme, entonces –le dijo entre risas mientras caminaban hacia el castillo.<p>

Cuando entraron al castillo confirmaron sus sospechas: ¡era tardísimo!, debía de serlo porque los corredores estaban completamente vacíos. Aunque Ginny había hecho lo posible por negarse, Blaise se salió con la suya de acompañarla hasta la entrada de su Sala Común. La voz de Peeves cantando por algún pasillo era lo único que rompía el silencio ya que ambos estaban concentradísimos viendo como se movían sus pies al caminar.  
>-¡BOO! –Gritó el poltergeist haciéndole pegar un salto a la pelirroja quien creyó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor enamorados… ¡pero que enternecedor! –Canturreó burlón<br>-¡Cállate Peeves! –espetó Blaise más nervioso que enojado  
>-¿Callarme? ¿Porqué? Si podría hacer algo más divertido como… ¡Como cantarles una serenata!<br>-No, Peeves, por favor –suplicó Ginny vaticinando lo que le esperaba  
>-El niño que vivió se quedó sin padres y sin novia –empezó a cantar- una serpiente negra y cruel se la quito<br>-¡Oye! –se quejó el moreno tras la ofensa  
>-¡Oh! Pobre niño que vivió, la pelirroja rápida resultó –siguió cantando mientras se deslizaba por los pasillos. Ginny y Blaise se miraron y a pesar de la situación tuvieron que contenerse para no reírse<br>-¡Es el fin! -Teatralizó Ginny llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Mañana estaremos en boca de todos  
>-Querrás decir que TÚ estarás en boca de todos, por mi parte puede ser cualquier serpiente –se resguardó<br>-¿Perdón?, lamento desilusionarte pero eres la única serpiente negra –hizo énfasis en la última palabra- de Hogwarts  
>-Touché –admitió- roguemos por que se quede dormido y mañana no recuerde nada<br>-¡Es Peeves! –Dijo Ginny como si eso fuera suficiente para refutar cualquier teoría  
>-Entonces roguemos por que haya despertado a algún profesor y lo hayan hechizado –Ambos siguieron bromeando hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la Sala Gryffindoriana<br>-Hasta mañana –la saludó Blaise  
>-Si no nos cuelgan en la horca antes… -bromeó Ginny y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Blaise corrió la cara y le beso suavemente los labios<br>-Si me van a colgar, que haya valido la pena ¿no? –dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse y dejar a Ginny completamente atontada. Inconcientemente se llevó los dedos hacia los labios y entró corriendo hasta su cuarto.

Blaise cruzó la Sala Común como si fuera un fantasma, ignorando al resto de los alumnos, incluida Pansy y sus gritos llamándolo. En su cuarto lo esperaba en el afeizer de la ventana una enorme lechuza marrón con una carta.

Durante la cena Hermione le contó mil anécdotas sobre sus entrenamientos con el ED, mientras Draco relataba todas las cosas que habían pasado con la Guardia Inquisitorial para encontrarlos y lejos de provocar tensión ambos reían y se burlaban animadamente de los errores del otro grupo.  
>-A ver señor que todo lo puede –incitó provocadora la castaña tras que Draco se riera de como Ron había salido despedido tras un<em> Expeliarmus<em> de Hermione en sus entrenamientos- te reto  
>-No quiero lastimarte, Granger –se burló<br>-¿Qué te hace creer que lo harás, Malfoy? –se paró y sacó su varita de la túnica apuntándolo y guiñándole un ojo. Draco la imitó y se paro frente a ella a una distancia considerable- A la cuenta de tres… uno… dos… tres  
>-¡<em>Expeliarmus<em>! –gritaron al unísono saliendo despedidos unos metros para atrás. Se miraron desde el piso y comenzaron a reír  
>-¿Eso se considera un empate? –Preguntó Draco entre risas<br>-No me digas el que Príncipe de las serpientes no buscará una revancha y se conformará con un empate –lo provocó aún desde el suelo  
>-Levanta tu trasero de ahí, y ponte en guardia –sentenció incorporándose y poniéndose en posición de duelo. Hermione hizo lo mismo esbozando una enorme sonrisa de superioridad<br>-¡Expeliarmus! –volvieron a gritar y el resultado fue el mismo. Esta vez no rieron, sino que miraron sus varitas como si buscaran algún tipo de falla en ella  
>-Ya me esta doliendo el trasero de caer sentada –se quejó Hermione provocando una sonora carcajada de parte del rubio<br>-Te cedo un descanso –fingió amabilidad  
>-Oh, que amable de tu parte –le siguió el juego- Mientras tanto podrías seguir practicando tu <em>Patronus<em>, ¿no crees?  
>-Si, profesora –contestó en tono burlón –Se preparó y respiró hondo. Sintió la presencia de Hermione atrás suyo y de inmediato como la muchacha lo agarraba de la cintura y se acercaba a su oído, podía sentir a la perfección su respirar.<br>-Ahora escúchame –le pidió hablándole casi en susurros- Cierra los ojos y concéntrate primero en tu respiración –Draco obedeció sin chistar- Ahora busca en tu cabeza, déjate llevar por recuerdos y encuentra algo, algo que en ese momento te haya hecho sentir completo, enciérrate en una burbuja con ese recuerdo y siente que nada puede salir mal porque tienes eso. Eso que al recordar te hace sentir capaz de enfrentarte a cualquier cosa. Piensa, Draco, recuerda… -La voz tan dulce de Hermione lo hacía estremecer, pero aún así no fue difícil que su cabeza lo trasportara.  
>Primer viaje a Hogwarts, una niña de cabellos alborotados entraba a su vagón en busca de un sapo. La misma niña, años después le proporcionaba un lindo puñetazo frente al Sauce Boxeador, luego la veía bajar por las escaleras del castillo con un hermoso vestido color rosa. La escuchaba decir su nombre. Él volando bajo la lluvia con esa niña que ahora era una completa mujer. Charlas con ella en la misma sala que ocupaba ahora. El día que intercambiaron insignias. Ella defendiéndolo frente a sus amigos. Y de golpe un recuerdo reciente, él llorando en sus brazos y ella consolándolo… Respiro hondo y trajo a él su última imagen: Él besando a esa mujer, besando a Hermione. Y ahí cayó en cuenta que ella tenía el efecto en él que un Patronus en los dementotes: Una luz en la oscuridad<br>-¡Expecto Patronum! –gritó con coraje, con seguridad. Seguridad que contagió a su varita y le dio lo necesario para que de ella saliera una hermosa leona que comenzó a corretear dulcemente por toda la sala. Hermione no cayó en cuenta de la forma del _Patronus_, sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa de que lo lograra con tanta facilidad.  
>-¡Lo lograste! –gritó y lo abrazó por impulso. Draco se desconcentró ante el contacto y la figura desapareció<br>-¿Lo dudabas?  
>-No, pero me sorprendió que lo lograras tan pronto –explicó<br>-Soy un Malfoy –sonrió con sorna  
>-Por eso mismo –se burló la castaña y él no pudo evitar reírse también –Por cierto ¿qué animal salió? Por la sorpresa no presté atención<br>-Una leona, ¿Por qué? –contestó tranquilamente al no saber lo que ello significaba. Hermione rompió en carcajadas  
>-El Príncipe de las Serpientes ¿tiene por <em>Patronus<em> una leona?, ver para creer –siguió riendo, sin haberse percatado del detalle  
>-¿El <em>Patronus<em> tiene una forma permanente? –Inquirió ya un tanto nervioso  
>-Si, bah… en realidad puede cambiar. El de tu prima Tonks cambió, por ejemplo –Draco asintió<br>-¿Y el animal que toque se liga a algo en especial o es porque sí?  
>-Es un animal que te represente, o que signifique algo importante para ti, o quizá simplemente tu favorito. Eso varía, por eso me llama la atención el tuyo –explicó- El mío es una Nutria porque es mi animal favorito, dado que son sumamente inteligentes. Las conocí un verano de vacaciones, con mi padre solíamos quedarnos tardes mirándolas… supongo que eso también influye –Le contó pero Draco estaba demasiado enturbiado en sus pensamientos <em>¡Una leona!<em>, y lo que eso significaba era aún peor a lo que había llegado a imaginar, ¡estaba verdadera y terriblemente jodido! Sin embargo algo del relato de Hermione llegó a sus oídos  
>-¿Estas segura que es una nutria? -inquirió con su tono sensualmente perturbador, tratando de desviar la atención de la forma de su propio <em>Patronus<em>, si él iba a estar atormentado quería que ella no quedara ajena a ello.  
>-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó ella con completo desconcierto. Draco se dirigió hasta el escritorio donde reposaban sus cosas y tomó su mochila colgándosela al hombro. Hermione seguía todos sus movimientos a la espera de una respuesta. Una vez cerca de la salida, Draco volvió a hablar<br>-Los hurones son muy parecidos a las nutrias, ¿no crees? –mencionó y sin más desapareció tras la puerta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Oh, que buena que soy, les traje un capítulo un martes! jajajaja. Es un poquito más corto de los que estaba publicando últimamente, pero bueno, al menos no les hago tan larga la espera. _  
><em>recibí unos reviews heeeeeeermosos y quería agradecérselos de alguna manera! <em>  
><em>no se pueden quejar, tuvieron Dramione, y Blinny (no se si se dice así pero no me importa, los re-bautizé jaja) así que no se pueden quejar. Ya se vendrán un par de capítulos en los que querrán matarme a Cruccios :D<em>

_¿No es un amor Peeves? jajajaja. ¿Qué creen que les deparará a estos dos al otro día?, sea lo que sea, por lo pronto Blaise se lo cobró con anticipación :P_

_Lo de los Patronus es algo que hace rato tenía en la cabeza. Como dije hace un tiempo, utilizaría esta fic para darme algunos gustos, y en este caso fue darle un Patronus a Draco... no pude con mi cursilería y romanticismo y el resultado fue la figura de la leona jaja. Lo mismo con Hermione y la nutria, digamos que la forma que toman los Patronus no son súper definidas (Harry confundió el lobo de Tonks con un perro ¿recuerdan?) de modo que mi cabecita pensó ¿porque no podía ser un hurón en vez de una nutria?, simplemente que en su momento lo que menos pensaría Hermione sería en un Hurón, y por lo que le contó a Draco, la nutria tenía una razón de ser para ella._  
><em>Y como es mi historia y hago lo que quiero... la nutria de Hemrione en realidad siempre fue un pobre Hurón incomprendido! jajajajaja<em>

_Y con todas estas locuras tengo gente que me lee, ¡cuanta generosidad!, no puedo más que agradecérselo: _**Caroone, Emperatriz, Autumn-Alexx, luzenlaoscuridad, Giss-Cullen, londonHearts010, cxro23 **

_Y a las que no pude responderles:_

_**LiliiPotter:** OK, aprendí algo: nunca más se me ocurrirá decir que un capítulo está horrible aunque así lo crea! jajajaja. Me alegra verdaderamente que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo a modo de ser tu favorito, por todo lo que has dicho creo que me costará ahora superarlo! jaja. Respondiéndote: De Pansy ya sabremos más ya en el próximo capítulo, tenle piedad, esta enamorada! jaja. Y sobre Harry/Ginny/Blaise, no tengo más que decirte por el momento, creo que te contesté con el capítulo, ¿no? :P. Feliz de leer un review tan largo, me alegra haberte dado de que hablar! jaja. Un Beso enorrrrrme! y GRACIAS_

_**Flor:** Oh, gracias por el halago!, me alegro que te haya gustado el final del chap... siempre me cuesta encontrar la manera donde cerrarlos!. Y en cuanto a Theo, te adelanto que en el próximo capítulo conocerás la personalidad que mi cabecita imaginó para este muchacho! jajaja. Te mando un beso gigante!_

_Hasta la próxima mis hermosas :D_


	13. Cap 13: Visita esperada

**Cap 13****: Visita esperada**

Hermione se quedó estática en el lugar y apenas bastaron unos segundos para que le cayeran varias fichas encima, pero no era el momento para hacerse cargo, Por lo que tomó sus cosas y salió casi corriendo.  
>-Draco, ¡espérame! –gritó al ver al muchacho todavía a unos metros de ella. Él se quedó en su lugar y le sonrió. -¿En…en que pensaste? ¿Cuál fue tu recuerdo feliz? –le preguntó una vez a su lado<br>-No te lo diré –dijo con seriedad  
>-¡Oh, vamos!, conozco tu lado oscuro, que hay de malo que me cuentes un poco de lo mejor de ti<br>-Primero dime tú, ¿en que piensas, Granger? –Claramente esa pregunta tenía un doble sentido, pero Hermione decidió ignorarlo  
>-Pregunté primero –espetó cruzándose de brazos y mostrándole una mirada altanera<br>-Entonces no lo sabrás  
>-¡Malfoy! –chilló enojada y el muchacho comenzó a reír. Un ruido los hizo sobresaltar y Draco la arrastró hasta una columna. Desde allí vieron aparecer a Peeves que parecía estar… ¿bailando?<p>

-El niño que vivió se quedó sin padres y sin novia, una serpiente negra y cruel se la quito –escucharon que cantaba el poltergeist, se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos y siguieron prestando atención -¡Oh! Pobre niño que vivió, la pelirroja rápida resultó –Draco no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada y recibió como reprimenda un codazo a la altura del estómago propiciado por Hermione que le hacia señas para que se callara. Peeves seguía con su melodía a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos pegando piruetas o moviendo sus brazos al son.  
>-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! –Exclamó Hermione imaginándose como acabaría toda esa situación -¡Maldito Peeves, mañana será un caos!<br>-¿Te preocupas por eso? –espetó Draco sorprendiendo a la castaña- A mi me preocupa más que mi mejor amigo no me haya contado que anda con Pecas  
>-Creo que hay dos personas que tienen mucho por explicarnos –coincidió Hermione<p>

Blaise leyó la carta y salió disparado hacia la Sala Común con la esperanza de que Draco ya estuviera allí. Para su sorpresa la sala ya estaba prácticamente vacía de no ser por un bulto morocho que se abrazaba en el sillón frente a la chimenea

-¿Pansy? –inquirió dudoso. No tenía dudas de que se trataba de su amiga, la reconocería en cualquier lado, pero no podía asimilar verla en una situación tan débil y vulnerable, eso no era propio de Pansy  
>-¿Blaise? –Respondió ella volteándose a verlo y secando rápidamente las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro<br>-¡Merlín, preciosa!, ¿qué tienes? –se acercó a ella y se dejó caer en el sillón a su lado abrazándola. Pansy hundió su rostro en el pecho del moreno y no pudo reprimir un sollozo- ¿Es por un chico, verdad? –Ella no contestó, simplemente se tensó y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas más- Dime quién fue –rugió furioso tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a que lo viera a la cara- Ese mal nacido se arrepentirá de haberte hecho llorar, ¡dime quién fue!  
>-Si te dijera que fuiste tú ¿qué harías? –Espetó mirándolo a los ojos- ¿auto-cruciarte, acaso? –Blaise no supo a que se refería, pero una punzada de culpa se le clavó directo en el pecho<br>-¿De qué hablas, Pans?  
>-¡De que estoy así por ti! –Gritó- De que hace rato que ni me miras, ni me hablas, ni me abrazas ¡mira a lo que he tenido que llegar para que repares en mí! –Se quejó- Desde que acepte ser tu pareja de baile que ni siquiera hablamos, pareciera que ese era tú único propósito<br>-¡No digas tonterías! –La interrumpió- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera insinuar que te utilice? ¿Estás loca?

-¡Entonces explícame que demonios pasó!, estoy segura de no haber hecho nada que te molestara, y tú me tratas como si te hubiera traicionado o algo. De Draco ya estoy acostumbrada, siempre fue así, ¿pero tú? No había mañana que no me esperaras para ir a desayunar, ni día que pasaras por alto darme mi dosis de cosquillas. Demonios ¿cuánto hace que no estamos así? Sentados frente al fuego charlando o simplemente compartiendo el silencio… ¡lo hacíamos todas las noches, Blaise! Se suponía que era una princesa y me prometiste cuidarme como tal –se desahogó y junto todo el coraje posible para no dejar escapar más lágrimas durante su exposición, sin embargo parecían acumulársele en el pecho porque cada vez lo sentía más contraído  
>-Y te cuido, preciosa…<br>-No, ¡no me cuidas! –Gritó colérica- si me cuidaras no me hubieses dejado de lado. Si me cuidaras te molestarías al menos en saber como estoy y no en esperar a verme de este modo para darte cuenta. Salazar ¿qué digo?, ¡si me cuidaras no estaría de esta jodida manera, Blaise! -esa vez la presión fue más fuerte que ella y las lágrimas la abordaron por completo. Blaise la tomo firmemente por el cuello atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla. El cuerpo de Pansy convulsionaba bajo sus brazos producto de los sollozos  
>-Perdonáme, Pansy. He sido un imbécil –la consoló<br>-Si –concordó ella aún amortiguada en el abrazo  
>-Prometo que las cosas volverán como antes, no volveré a dejarte ¿si? Te prometo<br>-No prometas cosas que no cumplirás, Zabini  
>-No seas tan cruel, Parkinson. Si te doy mi palabra la cumpliré –Escuchó la risa de la morocha y respiró con tranquilidad. Ver así a Pansy por su culpa lo había devastado a niveles insospechados, y escucharla reír lo reconstruía por completo. Se quedaron unos minutos así abrazados mirando el crepitar del fuego hasta que la puerta de la sala se abrió -¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer! –se buró Blaise mientras que Draco se acercaba a ellos<br>-¿Interrumpo algo? –inquirió haciendo oídos sordos a su amigo y viendo a los dos en esa situación  
>-No, sólo cumple sus funciones como amigo que parece últimamente varios están olvidando –mencionó Pansy y Draco bufó dándose por aludido lo que hizo sonreír ampliamente a la pelinegra- Voy a arreglarme un poco mi desastrosa cara –señaló poniéndose de pie<br>-Tú siempre estas bella –aduló Blaise mientras ella se retiraba refunfuñando algo así como "_Y tú nunca cambias_"

-Oye, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Peeves… -Blaise no lo dejó continuar interrumpiéndolo inmediatamente  
>-Si, tenemos que hablar pero de algo más importante que eso –Draco enarcó una ceja, desconcertado por la seriedad del moreno- ¿Qué tal tu marca?<br>-¿Porqué lo preguntas? –Replicó él con cierto temor  
>-Me escribió Theo, ahora contesta –Draco tragó grueso<br>-Hoy a la tarde, me ardió como me ardía en las peores épocas de quien-ya-tú-sabes  
>-Lo supuse –se frustró pasándose con nerviosismo la mano por la cabeza- y seguramente volverá a pasarte<br>-¿Porqué?, ¿qué es lo que sabes, Blaise? –Draco ya estaba notablemente preocupado y no se molestaba por ocultarlo  
>-No mucho, Theo vendrá mañana "de visita" –señaló enmarcando las comillas con las manos- y ahí nos enteraremos. Pero si él sabía que probablemente te molestaría la marca, por algo es, por lo que seguramente tenga que ver con su padre, y creo que eso te responde bastante, ¿no? –Draco asintió<br>-Se supone que debería estar feliz de ver a mi amigo, ¿no?  
>-En una situación menos preocupante, se supondría, si… -ironizó Blaise con una media sonrisa de lado<br>-Debemos contarle a Pansy –En ese momento la muchacha salía del baño con una sonrisa, pensaba interrumpir con un _"¿Qué es lo que me tienen que contar?_" pero algo la hizo permanecer callada

-Si, es mejor que se prepare y no se encuentre con la situación en frente de sorpresa –coincidió  
>-¿Cómo crees que lo tomará? –Se preocupó el rubio- Desde que finalizó la guerra y terminaron que no volvió a verlo –A Pansy las palabras le llegaron con baldes de agua fría y lentamente sentía palidecer y que el suelo se movía<br>-No sé, en eso eran la pareja perfecta, son los dos igual de impredecibles  
>-¿Quién lo diría? Theodore Nott volviendo a pisar el Colegio Hogwarts –sonrió con sorna y de pronto ¡PUM! Un golpe en las escaleras los hizo sobresaltar<br>-¡Pansy! –gimió Blaise pasando por encima del sillón y levantándole la cabeza ya que estaba completamente desmayada. Tras él llegó Draco y se acuclilló a su otro costado  
>-Theo… -murmuró la muchacha aún inconciente<br>-Mírale el lado positivo –señalo Blaise- no tendremos que pelearnos por ver quien iba a decírselo –bromeó  
>-¡<em>Ennervate<em>! –Conjuró Draco y Pansy abrió los ojos enseguida –Ahora quieras o no tendremos que llevarte a la enfermería o me esperará un lindo castigo –sentenció el rubio y Pansy asintió débilmente mientras los chicos la sostenían por debajo de los hombros ayudándola a incorporarse. Las piernas todavía le fallaban por lo que Draco optó por cargarla en sus brazos.  
>Nunca agradeció tanto que su amiga fuera tan delgada, de otra manera le hubiera costado el triple subir las escaleras de las mazamorras y llegar hasta la enfermería. Para su suerte también, Pansy continuaba conciente y la señora Pomfrey se encontraba levantada hablando con la directora McGonagall. La morena mintió diciendo que esa noche no había ido a cenar y que seguramente se debía a ello, mientras que Draco contaba lo que había pasado y que a consecuencia del susto había utilizado la varita sin pensarlo. La directora no sólo lo eximió de culpas, sino que también lo felicitó por su rapidez y madurez al actuar, mientras que Pansy fue obligada a comer un sándwich de pavo para recuperar energías y así poder ir tranquilamente a descansar. Cuando volvieron Blaise los esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.<br>-No sé como nadie se despertó con todo este escándalo –mencionó Draco  
>-Costumbre, Draco, costumbre… -respondió Pansy entre risas<br>-Veo que recuperamos el buen humor –sonrió Blaise y ella asintió  
>-Supongo que escuchaste lo que estábamos hablando….<br>-Si –le interrumpió al rubio- y no tienen de que preocuparse  
>-Si te desmayaste sólo por la noticia, ¿cómo no quieres que nos preocupemos por cuando tengas que verlo? –se quejó Blaise mirándola perplejo<br>-Estaré bien, enserio –aseguró- la noticia me tomó por sorpresa, mañana estaré preparada para verlo –Draco en un arranque protector la abrazó con fuerza, ella por supuesto le correspondió gustosa y Blaise para no ser menos le acarició la cabeza despeinándola cariñosamente –y después de esto se los refirmo, estaré bien chicos –sonrió  
>-Eres mi hermana, no lo olvides –le susurró Draco<br>-No lo hago –volvió a sonreír- Ahora tu hermana necesita dormir. Plantó un beso en la mejilla de ambos chicos y se dirigió sonriente a su habitación

-¡Las mujeres acabarán conmigo! –Se martirizó Draco mientras se encaminaba a su habitación seguido por Blaise que reía a carcajadas.

Despegó los ojos con pereza. Gracias a Merlín era sábado y no tenía que preocuparse por los horarios, pero extrañamente tenía ganas de bajar a desayunar… quién dice desayunar, dice ir al Gran comedor para cruzarse con cierto rubio Slytherin. Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, y con esa sonrisa tomó fuerzas para salir de la cama. Se desperezó y se acercó a la ventana corriendo las cortinas. Sin duda aquel era un lindo día, los pájaros cantaban, el Sol brillaba en lo alto, las hojas se mecían al compás de la brisa calida… bueno, en realidad eso es lo que imaginaba ella, ningún estúpido pájaro cantaba, el Sol estaba bien oculto tras densas y malditas nubes, el condenado árbol estaba congelado y el viento era tan condenadamente helado que sentía el escozor del frío justo al nivel del puente de la nariz. Pero para ella ese día era hermoso y nadie podía decirle lo contrario, ni siquiera sus propios ojos. No. Ese día Hermione Granger decidió vivir en su terquedad con la convicción que la sonrisa de su rostro sería suficiente para que todo brillara y tener a temperatura estable su corazón.

La cara somnolienta y bajo las secuelas del frío de Ginny salía tras la puerta del baño sacando de sus pensamientos a Hermione. La miró con la misma felicidad en el rostro, pero Ginny le devolvió una mirada "_como eres capaz de tener buen humor con este día y a estas horas_". Si, todo eso sin hablar.

-Buen Día, Ginny –se acercó y la saludó con un ligero abrazo  
>-Bu…buenos días –respondió un tanto anonadada no siendo capaz de reaccionar y corresponderle el abrazo<br>-¿Qué tal tu noche?  
>-Veo que la tuya excelente, no me explico de otra manera tanta efusividad a las ocho y media de la mañana<br>-No importa mi noche. No evadas mi pregunta –acusó divertida  
>-¿Pasó algo de lo que no me haya enterado?<br>-Oh, no creo que no te hayas enterado. Pero puedo ir a pedirle a Peeves más detalles  
>-Oh, no. Maldita sea –maldijo ofuscada- Ese estúpido Poltergeist me las va a pagar<br>-No te la agarres con el pobre Peeves y cuéntame que pasó  
>-¿Pobre Peeves? –Indagó enojada- ¿Pobre Peeves? –repitió levantando el nivel de la voz. Hermione soltó la carcajada -Cállate que vas a despertar a la chusma –la retó echando un vistazo para vigilar que ni Parvati ni Lavender se hubieran despertado<br>-Sabes que tienes que hacer para callarme…  
>-Aprendes rápido a extorsionar –Hermione amplió su sonrisa- En camino al comedor te cuento, no quiero correr riesgos –mencionó volviendo a mirar a sus dos compañeras dormidas. Hermione asintió conforme mientras se metía en el baño para asearse.<p>

A los pocos minutos ambas salían rumbo al Gran Comedor. Hermione llevaba un pantalón chupín color negro, con un suéter color tierra y unos borcegos del mismo color. Ginny optó por un jean con botas negras y una cazadora roja. Al salir de su sala se arrepintieron de no tener más abrigo. Era rarísimo que a esa altura del año hiciera semejante frío. Pero por distintos motivos, o mejor dicho, distintas metas, las dos habían puesto su mejor esfuerzo por arreglarse.

-Habla –le ordenó mientras caminaban por los pasillos  
>-Blaise me besó –largó sin más y casi provoca un infarto en la castaña que iba a su lado. Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a boquear como si de un pez fuera del agua se tratara, ya fuera por falta de aire como de palabras, se había quedado parada estática en el lugar por lo que Ginny tuvo que tomarla de un brazo y arrastrarla para hacerla avanzar.<br>-Expláyate –fue lo único capaz de decir  
>-Se acercó a mí para preguntarme si conocía el paradero de Draco –miró significativamente a Hermione que se puso colorada de inmediato- y luego me invitó a caminar. Fuimos al lago y hablamos tonterías. Se nos pasó el rato y cuando entramos ya no había nadie, salvo Peeves –respiró hondo al recordar el momento- Al vernos empezó a cantar sobre nosotros –Hermione reprimo las ganas de reír al recordar la canción, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco- Blaise me acompañó hasta la entrada de la Sala Común y cuando nos despedimos me besó objetando que si nos colgaban de la orca ahora habría al menos un motivo –la castaña ahogó en un grito tapándose la boca abierta con ambas manos<br>-¿Y Harry? –inquirió tras unos minutos de silencio

-Más allá del beso, con Blaise no hay nada, por lo que no influye en mi relación con Harry –explicó con seriedad

-Ginny, sincérate contigo misma –sentenció- ¿eres conciente que hace semanas no le hablas? Y aunque se comportó mal, convengamos que no fue algo tan serio como para que te hayas distanciado de manera tal. Y casualmente en este tiempo esa misma distancia fue acercamiento para con Blaise

-Ayer hable con Harry –reconoció mirando al suelo- le perdoné, pero le dije que no podía volver con él  
>-¿Y eso porqué?<p>

-Es lo que no sé, Herms –musitó- pero hay algo que no me deja avanzar, o mejor dicho volver –se corrigió con tristeza- Lo amo, estoy segura de ello, pero no sé…

-Yo no creo que no sepas. Tanto me dices a mi sobre Malfoy pero ahora la que se niega a ver las cosas eres tú –le recriminó- Harry es mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo hacerme la tonta. Lo que no te deja volver es lo que estas empezando a sentir por Blaise, no digo que ya sientas algo, pero estas empezando a hacerlo, y esa confusión es la que te tiene así

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?

-Oh, yo creía que la que daba consejos sentimentales aquí eras tú –bromeó- Creo que al momento tomaste la decisión correcta. Poner en stand by a Harry y ver como transcurren las cosas. No encontraras respuestas en otro lugar que no sea este –le dijo poniendo su palma sobre el corazón de la pelirroja. Ella la tomó de la mano para luego abrazarla  
>-Gracias amiga. Sé lo que es Harry para ti y agradezco que seas objetiva en esto –agradeció aún entre sus brazos<br>-No lo agradezcas, tú también eres mi amiga ¿cuántas veces lo has hecho tú por mi? –aclaró con una sonrisa mientras se deshacía del agarre y la tomaba del brazo para seguir caminando.  
>Llegaron en silencio hasta sus asientos. Hermione se moría de ganas de que Ginny le preguntara lo que había pasado con Draco para poder contarle, pero al parecer estaba demasiado abrumada para pensar en algo más que en sus problemas.<p>

-A mi también me besó –largó sin más. Ginny escupió todo el jugo de calabaza que estaba a punto de beber- A Draco, claro

-No hacía falta que lo aclares, amiga –rió- Pero tampoco que me lo tiraras así nomás y sin preámbulos –Hermione se sonrojó, claramente tenía cero tacto en estos asuntos y lo sabía- Cuéntame como fue –le pidió y ahí Hermione pudo explayarse libremente y con detalles. No era su estilo el de cotillear, pero estaba tan feliz por lo sucedido que necesitaba hacerlo. Justo al terminar su relato el trío de serpientes hacía su entrada. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacían juntos y eso parecía captar la atención de todos. Malfoy llevaba la delantera por pocos pasos con la postura aristocrática que tanto lo caracterizaba, quiso disimular pero no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en la mesa de los leones, donde se encontró con los ojos color chocolate que buscaba y con una sonrisa a la cual no tuvo que esforzarse por corresponder. Tras él caminaba despreocupadamente Blaise, con una sonrisa en el rostro, a los pocos segundos Pansy tomaba carrera y se subía a su espalda. Blaise comenzó a girar y luego fue corriendo hacia sus lugares con la muchacha a cuestas, los tres reían como niños lo que llamaba la atención del resto del alumnado. Hermione sonreía al ver la actitud de aquellas serpientes, le alegraba ver como dejaban de lado las apariencias y se atrevían a divertirse sin pensar en el que dirán. Ginny era tema aparte, ver esa situación entre Pansy y Blaise no le había provocado más que un retorcijón en el estómago que de repente le cerró el apetito.

Al poco tiempo Harry acarreaba con un Ron medio dormido y se sentaban en su mesa. "Casualmente" Harry quedo al lado de Ginny

-Buen día –saludó con amabilidad  
>-Buen día, Harry –le respondieron ambas. Harry se sorprendió al notar que Hermione también volvía a hablarle y eso lo alegró inmensamente. Ron no cabía en su asombro y alternaba la mirada entre las chicas y su amigo<br>-Buen día –intentó también para ver si corría la misma suerte, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un carraspeo por parte de Harry.

-¿A qué se debe tanto revuelo? –Pregunto el azabache dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa de los Slytherins  
>-No lo sabemos, parece que las serpientes se levantaron de buen humor –respondió Ginny en un tono impasible encogiéndose de hombros.<p>

-Algo tramarán –desconfió Ron y otra vez el silencio fue su única respuesta

-¡No saben a quien me acabo de cruzar! –exclamó una exaltada Lavender sentándose en el regazo de su novio. Su respiración agitada y entrecortada denotaba que había venido corriendo directo para contarles

-¿A quién? –Preguntó Ron con fingido interés  
>-Miren la puerta –sugirió y sin saber porque demonios le seguían la corriente todos fijaron su mirada en la entrada donde acababa de aparecer un castaño alto y delgado enfundado en un sobretodo largo color gris y una bufanda amarrada a su cuello. Casi de inmediato Blaise y Draco se pararon de sus asientos y se dirigieron corriendo (literalmente) hasta el recién llegado para abrazarlo divertidamente. Eso excedía lo que los alumnos estaban preparados para ver por parte de los Slytherins, era demasiado afecto y naturalidad para un sólo día… mejor dicho ¡para sólo el desayuno! -¿Volverá al colegio? –preguntó buscando complicidad, pero esta vez nadie le contesto. Estaban todos ocupados con las miradas clavadas en Theodore Nott y sus amigos. De repente a Hermione algo le llamó la atención, Pansy no se había sumado a los saludos. Giró su mirada hacia su sitió y lo que encontró la desconcertó aún más. La morena estaba completamente tensionada, y como si intentara ocultarse, escabullirse, desaparecer de allí, mantenía los ojos fijos en sus compañeros pero hasta a la distancia podía notarse que estaban apagados, o asustados quizá.<p>

Los tres chicos parecían haber olvidado completamente el motivo que los reunía. Todo era completamente insignificante para ellos al lado de su reencuentro. Sólo ellos entendían lo importante que era su amistad, y por consecuente lo contentos que se sentían en ese momento. Sin dudas el que más había sufrido la distancia había sido Theo, ya que Blaise y Draco al menos se tenían entre ellos. El castaño no había tenido interés por hacer nuevas amistades, aunque también le era difícil dada su exagerada timidez y la portación de un apellido bastante controversial. El único momento en que Theo se sentía él mismo eran en momentos como ese, cuando el rompecabezas estaba completo, algo que no distaba mucho para los otros dos.  
>La única que se veía incómoda por la situación era Pansy. Había prometido que estaría bien, pero al verlo ahí parado frente suyo no pudo hacer nada para que todos los esquemas de su vida volvieran a desmoronarse. ¿Es que siempre iba a temblar cuando estuviese frente a esos ojos verdes? Intentó tranquilizarse, respirar con normalidad y apartar la vista de aquél sujeto, pero no lo lograba, era como si sus ojos tuvieran alguna clase de imantación. La tensión creció cuando los tres se encaminaron hacia ella para situarse en sus lugares.<p>

-Parkinson –saludo cordialmente con un movimiento de cabeza. A Pansy la tomó por sorpresa ya que imaginaba que se dedicaría a simplemente ignorarla por completo

-Nott –respondió ella con la voz temblorosa. Blaise lo notó y la sujeto cariñosamente del hombro y se sentó a su lado. Los otros dos también se sentaron de manera que quedó Theo en medio y Draco en la punta. Aprovecharon el desayuno para hablar banalidades, dado que en presencia de todo el colegio, los asuntos importantes no podían tocarlos. Los tres charlaban animadamente, pero sólo Blaise se percataba lo abstraída que estaba Pansy que ni siquiera hablaba con sus amigas y se dedicaba a revolver concentradamente su cuenco con cereales, el moreno de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada y le sonreía intentando animarla, pero la sonrisa que ella le devolvía era un simple acto reflejo de sus facciones, era un gesto completamente vacío.

La mesa de Gryffindor estaba completamente pendiente a lo acontecido. Mientras los chicos se ocupaban creando teorías sobre la presencia de Nott en el colegio, las chicas ignoraban por completo sus hipótesis estúpidas y sólo se dedicaban a observar los movimientos de las serpientes, pero sin otro motivo que la curiosidad. Habían descubierto la verdadera personalidad de Draco y Blaise que de más estaba decir, les agradaban por demás, ¿sería Theodore igual que ellos? Hermione había oído hablar de él por boca del mismo Malfoy, y estaba segura que así era, además, antes de la guerra ya tenía una buena impresión sobre aquél castaño, que parecía ser un muchacho tímido pero simpático al mismo tiempo, educado y estudioso, nunca se metía en problemas y permanecía ajeno a las disputas por pureza de sangre.  
>Ron y Harry notaron la ausencia de las leonas en el debate, por lo que comenzaron a directamente hacerles preguntas sobre lo que pensaban. "No sé" "No me importa" "No creo que deban preocuparse" eran las frases que repetían como si de una grabación se tratara. Cansadas por la insistencia optaron por irse del comedor.<p>

-Herms, me gustaría hablar contigo –interrumpió Harry la huída de su amiga, mientras se paraba situándose a su lado.  
>-Si, Harry –accedió- pero más tarde<br>-¿No puede ser ahora? –insistió poniendo cara de pobrecito  
>-Dije que después –su tono seguía manteniendo la tranquilidad<p>

-Conste que yo intente por las buenas –mencionó el azabache al tiempo que la rodeaba y sutilmente le arrebataba la varita del bolsillo y echaba a correr  
>-HARRY JAMES POTTER –gritó y tanto Ginny como Ron recordaron inmediatamente a su querida madre- Ven y devuélveme la varita si no quieres que acabe el trabajo que Riddle no pudo –Para este entonces ya medio comedor tenía la atención sobre ellos y reía por la situación. El grupo de Slytherins ya se encontraba casi en la puerta, por salir, cuando se detuvieron a observar el espectáculo<p>

-No hasta que hables conmigo, Granger –hizo especial acentuación en su apellido. Hermione se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia él hecha una furia, Harry instintivamente se apresuró varios pasos hacia atrás acobardándose

-¿Quién lo diría? –siseo una voz sumamente conocida, sobre todo para la castaña- El niño que sobrevivió y acabó con Voldemort le tiene miedo a una rata de biblioteca

-Cierra el pico, Malfoy –se defendió el chico  
>-¿Y sino qué?<br>-Y sino tendrás que vértelas conmigo, Hurón –intervino Hermione parándose justo frente al rubio y el grupito que lo escoltaba  
>-Que Potter te tema no significa que lo hagamos todos –esta vez la que habló fue Pansy- Nunca serás más que una sangre sucia –Ante aquél apelativo el mundo completo pareció pararse. Ya no se escucharon los tintineos de los cubiertos, ni los murmullos, hasta parecía que nadie se animaba a respirar<p>

-¿Eres tan estúpida Pansy? –Espetó Nott, y los leones presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos tras la intervención- ¿Eres tan estúpida de no darte cuenta que la guerra terminó? –estaba completamente fuera de sí. No podía creer que ella siguiera pensando así. A pesar de todo él la seguía queriendo, y tenía la esperanza de encontrarla diferente en esta visita, de que la todo lo pasado le hubiera servido para abrirle los ojos, pero no, había sido un iluso en creerlo, seguía siendo la misma nena superficial de siempre.

-Si, la guerra terminó –señaló Draco tratando de quitar la atención sobre Pansy, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- pero ello no significa que la sangre se le haya purificado –soltó con asco. Y de nuevo la tensión, de nuevo ese silencio casi palpable. Ni siquiera Harry pudo reaccionar ante el ataque. Hacía ya tanto tiempo de que aquello se enterró –o había parecido hacerse- que aquellas palabras tomaron de sorpresa a todos, y hasta parecían propagarse en el ambiente. Nott y Blaise miraban atónitos a su amigo, nunca habían compartido esa estúpida ideología, pero los descolocaba por completo que volviera a caer en ello, sobre todo Blaise que conocía a la perfección los sentimientos que ahora albergaba el rubio sobre aquella chica. Hermione buscaba en su cabeza algo para responderle, pero de repente su mente se había vuelto completamente en blanco. No perdió detalle de la manera en que Draco se aferraba a su insignia de Premio Anual que parecía querer exprimirla como una naranja para sacarle jugo. Respiraba hondo pero seguía agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba notoriamente. El silencio en el Gran Salón se extendió por largo rato, aún después de que un cachetazo resonó en las cuatro paredes, y una melena castaña salía corriendo de allí.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _No, no es ninguna ilusión óptica y tampoco están soñando. Actualicé un Domingo, sí! jajaja. Debo disculparme porque había prometido hacerlo el viernes, pero no llegué... mi cabeza estaba un tanto alborotada luego de la Premiere (De paso comentó... ¿ustedes la vieron?, creó que lloré por horas! jajaja. Fuera de eso, ¿no eran acaso tom y Emma los más lindos? :P Encima después de la "conferencia de prensa", y la intromisión de Jason isaac, mi corazoncito Felton esta completamente desbocado jajaja)._  
><em>Este capítulo no iba a existir jaja, en realidad iba a ser todo uno con el capítulo próximo. Ahora que terminé esta parte me alegra haberlo cortado, porque sino hubiese quedado súper archi mega larguísimo!.<em>  
><em>La decisión de cortarlo, sin embargo no fue por la longitud, sino que como el Jueves será el estreno de HP 7 II, no sé como estaré estos días para escribir (seguramente mi cabeza no funcione correctamente de aquí en más), por lo que decidí dejarles esto antes de dejarlas colgadas hasta nuevo aviso.<em>  
><em>No se preocupen que de todos modos, más de una semana no durará mi letargo (o eso espero... sino sería mas grabe de lo que pensaba jajaja)<em>

_Espero que no me maten por lo sucedido en el capítulo, piensen que si lo hacen no podrán saber como sigue! jajaja. Estoy entusiasmada con Theo, tenganme piedad así puedo jugar con él un poquito más, ¿si? (acá se haría presente la carita del Gato con Botas de Shrek jaja)_

_Me voy, no sin antes agradecerles por sus comentarios del chapter anterior. ¡Merlín! lo que me hicieron reír... son las mejores lectoras ¿sabían? jaja. El hurón incomprendido fue furor! jajajajaja_

_Gracias a **Belen15, Autumn-Alexx, londonHearts010, Shanon Lils, Emperatriz, Giss-Cullen, luzenlaoscuridad, Caroone **y** SkyC** _

_Los que no pude responder:_

_**Anónimo:** GRACIAS! Me alegra que te haya gustado lo que va de la historia. En cuanto a tu pregunta, no sé que voy a hacer! jaja, y juro que no es por hacerme la misteriosa, eh!, lo cierto es que la relación entre Blaisse y Ginny se va escribiendo sobre la marcha, no tengo absolutamente nada planteado sobre ellos, y como así fue desde un principio lo seguiré manteniendo. Así que puede pasar cualquier cosa :P jajaja Me hubiera encantado que dejaras tu nombre o un nick!, si vuelves a pasar por aquí procura hacerlo y recordarme que eras tú :). Te mando un beso enorme!_

_**Flor:** Y he aquí la primer aparición de Theo, fue poquito pero ya se puede ir viendo de qué va, ¿no?, el próximo capítulo girará bastante en torno a este muchachín. De cierto modo me agrada que no hayas notado el triángulo, busqué ser sutil con la relación entre ellos dos... y como dije arriba aún no tengo planteado que haré con ellos :P. Me alegra muchísimo que te agraden mis ataques filosóficos, es interesante la idea de dejar algo que se lleven en cada capítulo! :) Juro que cuando dije lo del hurón incomprendido no pensé que iba a causar tal revuelo jajajaja. Sos lo más, Flor! gracias por estar ahí siempre ;) _

_**LiliiPotter:** No se agradece, che!. Es una forma de devolver todo lo que dejas con tus reviews, siempre estando ahí firme!. Además de ser de las primeras que empezó a escarbar con Blinny antes siquiera yo me lo había planteado :p (podría decirse que eres claramente una de las culpables jaja). Me alegra que te gusten esos momentos, yo disfruto muchísimo escribiéndolos y dándole esas cosas que siempre le reproché a JK que no hiciera!. Gracias totales!_

_Son las mejores huroncitas, las quierooooo!_


	14. Cap 14: Morsmordre

**Cap 14**** – Morsmordre **

Se sentía estúpida ¿Porqué corría? Para escapar. ¿Escapar de qué? De ella misma. ¿Lo lograría? Imposible. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía corriendo? No sabía

Cuando quiso acordar ya había llegado hasta su habitación. Se encerró y se dejó caer tras la puerta cubriéndose la cara con ambas mares. ¿Por qué le había pegado?, sabía bien que iba a llegar el día en que tendrían que ponerse a prueba frente a todos –o al menos sus amigos- y deberían de hacer lo posible por simular. ¿Por qué no fue capaz de responderle el insulto? Si antes siempre salía con algún comentario ingenioso que le cerraba la boca por al menos un rato. Se vio desbordada ante la urgencia de hacer algo que terminó desembocando en aquél cachetazo ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué pensaría Draco?, seguramente que era una imbécil, y no lo culpaba. Si ella misma pudo notar la manera en que se sujetaba la insignia y como sus ojos reflejaban cualquier cosa menos el odio con el que intentaba impregnar sus palabras. Tenía que hacer algo para pedirle disculpas, no podía dejar que todo se echara a perder justo ahora.

El portazo que se escuchó en la Sala Común de Slytherin tras la entrada de Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson y Nott fue suficiente para que al instante los pocos alumnos que estaban allí corrieran hacia sus dormitorios o salieran de la sala.

-¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, Pansy? –Gritó Draco completamente colérico- ¿En que pensabas cuando llamaste así a Granger? Si tienes ganas de suicidarte procura al menos no hacerlo con nosotros como testigo

-Draco… -intentó calmarlo Blaise

-¿Qué?, ¿Draco, qué? –se dirigió ahora a Blaise. Estaba fuera de sí y le gritaría a cualquiera que se le cruzara en frente  
>-Tratándola así no vas a arreglar nada<br>-Ya lo sé, maldita sea –se paso la mano por el cabello exasperado- Pero quizá así se de cuenta el peso de sus actos y la próxima vez piense dos veces antes de abrir la boca.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar –intercedió Zabini de nuevo- Nunca dejaron de llamarla "_sangre sucia" _aunque estuviéramos sólo nosotros, algún día los iba a traicionar el subconsciente –explico- y le tocó a Pansy, pero tranquilamente podría haberte pasado a ti  
>-Yo hace rato que no la llamo así, y lo sabes –murmuró denotando su furia, largando las palabras entre dientes mientras clavaba sus ojos grises fijamente en los verdes del moreno.<br>-Ya lo sé hermano –respondió comprensivo- Por eso mismo en vez de gritarle a Pansy deberías utilizar toda esa energía en pensar como vas a arreglar todo este maldito lío.  
>No lo había pensado. O mejor dicho, ese cachetazo le había significado tantas cosas que creía en vano siquiera intentar volver a acercársele a Hermione. Después de lo que vivieron tiene que ir él y embarrarla de esa manera, era lo más común que ella desde ahora no quisiera volver a dirigirle la palabra, estaba en todo su derecho y no sería menos de lo que hubiera hecho él en su lugar. Se había empeñado en demostrarle que estaba fingiendo, no sabía como hacérselo notar. Inconcientemente se había llevado la mano a la insignia, pero tanto como no lo había notado él, al parecer tampoco lo había hecho ella. ¡Maldita sea! La sola idea de verse ignorado por la leona le causaba una sensación de vértigo en el estómago.<p>

-Creo que me perdí de algo y me van a poner al tanto en este mismo instante –Habló Theo por primera vez denotando una total confusión en su rostro. _¿Draco y Granger? _

-Nada. Es largo de explicar –se excusó Draco tratando de esquivar el tema, al menos por el momento. Sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que contarlo

-Vamos, no es tan largo. Son sólo… – Blaise contó mentalmente "_Estoy enamorado de Granger_" – ¡cuatro palabras!

-Tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar. –Eludió- No es que no sea grata tu visita, Theo, pero no creo que hayas venido a ponerte al día con los chismes

-Tendremos tiempo para eso –comentó divertido, pero ante la mirada severa que le dedicó el rubio decidió retractarse- para los chismes, me refiero –Blaise rió ante la reculada del castaño- Mejor vayamos a su habitación así no nos interrumpen –solicitó y los otros dos asintieron de acuerdo. Pansy se había quedado estática en el lugar y estaba por encaminarse hacia las habitaciones cuando la llamaron

-Pansy, tú también ven –Le pidió cordialmente Theo. Y Pansy, aunque supiera que era meramente "profesional" no pudo evitar que el corazón le diera un vuelco ante el pedido. Blaise tuvo que guiarla llevándola por los hombros, porque la morocha parecía no reaccionar.  
>Blaise se tiro sobre su cama arrastrando a Pansy con él, ambos rieron bajo la mirada recelosa de Theo, quien se sentó en la cama de Draco mientras el rubio caminaba por la habitación.<br>-Damos por iniciada la sesión –teatralizó bromeando el moreno.  
>-Lo que tengo que contar no es para tomarlo a las risitas, Blaise –sentenció Nott, y sus dos amigos entendieron que su molestia se debía a otra cosa. Suavemente Blaise se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentado y quitarse delicadamente a Pansy de encima. Ella ni lo notó<br>-Entonces habla de una buena vez, Theo –se quejó Draco  
>-Sentiste el llamado de la marca ayer, ¿verdad?<br>-Si –respondió el rubio a secas

-¿Qué? –Chilló Pansy histéricamente -¿Por qué nunca me entero de nada? ¡Debiste decírmelo!  
>-Ah, ¿si? ¿Y que hubieras hecho, Pansy? –Ironizó- No iba a preocuparte por pura gana. Ni bien llegué Blaise me dijo que Theo tendría una respuesta para ello y creí conveniente escucharlo antes de practicar cualquier acción<p>

-Habla, Theo –Esta vez fue Pansy la que dio la orden. El castaño suspiró  
>-Era eso, una llamada<br>-¿De… -comenzó a preguntar Pansy y en su cara podía reflejarse el terror que sentía ante la posible respuesta, pero Theo al saber a lo que haría referencia la interrumpió

-No –dijo firme- Voldemort esta muerto  
>-¡Joder! ¿Puedes evitar nombrarlo? –gritó Draco alterado. De todos los presentes en aquella habitación, sin dudas él había sido el que más había sufrido por su culpa. No le tenía miedo al nombre, no… le tenía miedo a los recuerdos que ese nombre despertaba. Sólo escucharlo le traía a la cabeza mil imágenes que lo aterraban y lo único que deseaba era poder enterrar para siempre. Tras una pausa el castaño siguió hablando<p>

-Justamente su muerte es la culpable de este llamado. Si bien no se trata físicamente de él, de todos modos tiene que ver –explicó- Los mortífagos que lograron salvarse de la condena en Azkaban están juntando fuerzas para volver y vengar la muerte de su Lord –las últimas dos palabras las pronunció con una mueca llena de asco- Y me llena de orgullo –ironizó- poder presumir que mi padre es el cabecilla de todo esto –Los ojos de Pansy y Blaise se abrieron como platos. Draco ni se inmutó porque ya se lo imaginaba. Sabía que si su padre no estuviera en Azkaban probablemente fuera él quien organizaría todo  
>-¿Cómo te enteraste? –Inquirió atemorizada Pansy<br>-La junta se realizó en mi casa. Y hay unos artefactos muggles muy útiles llamados "filmadoras" que ayudaron  
>-¿Qué es lo que hacen? –Curioseó Blaise<br>-Graban imágenes y sonido –explicó- Coloqué dos en el despacho de mi padre y en otros lugares de la casa. Cuando me entere por Cassy, mi elfina, que mi padre había convocado a los mortíos, decidí grabarlos.  
>-Entonces sabes exactamente lo que traman…. –dio por sentado el rubio<br>-Exacto –afirmó- Planean una fuga en Azkaban, para empezar –Pansy ahogó en un grito llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Blaise la abrazó para reconfortarla. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Theo.  
>-¿Y después?<p>

-No dijeron más. Pero poniéndome en su lugar, creo que el primer lugar donde vendrán es aquí  
>-Lo temía –dijo Draco alterado, pasándose la mano por el cabello. En toda la conversación no había parado de caminar de un extremo al otro.<p>

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Los chicos fijaron la vista detenidamente en Pansy. No era una actitud corriente en la chica querer inmiscuirse en asuntos donde su vida corriera peligro, eso siempre se lo había dejado a los kamikazes Gryffindors -¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos a quedar tranquilos jugando naipes explosivos sabiendo lo que planean?  
>-No –afirmo Draco- Pero tenemos que pensarlo bien, es peligroso<br>-Deberíamos avisarle a McGonagall –propuso la muchacha  
>-Si, no podemos arriesgarnos a que después sospechen que tuvimos algo que ver –acotó el rubio<br>-¿Quién diría no? –Ironizó Blaise- la sangre los condena –Draco resopló y Theo esbozó una sonrisa cínica

-Además –volvió a interrumpir Pansy- ¡tenemos pruebas! –los tres volvieron a mirarla con desconcierto. Ella se exasperó al ver el punto de idiotez que podían alcanzar sus amigos- ¡La flimadrora de Theo!  
>-Filmadora –le corrigió este<br>-¡Como sea!  
>-Hay un problema… -reconoció- No sé como sacar las imágenes de allí<br>-Podemos preguntarle a Granger –apuntó Blaise- ella es muggle, tiene que saber  
>-No, no meteremos a Hermione en esto –dijo con completa seriedad y firmeza- Además no es muggle, sus padres lo son –musitó más para si mismo que para el resto, aunque de igual manera todos lo escucharon<br>-Okay, ¿quién me va a explicar de una jodida vez que es lo qué está pasando? –se quejó Theo alternando la mirada entre los otros tres.  
>-Creo que es hora que tengan una conversación de hombres –musitó Pansy, divertida- Los dejo… -le dio un beso a Blaise en la frente y se paró de la cama y abrazó a Draco. –Theo…-saludó con un movimiento de cabeza al que él respondió y abandonó la habitación<br>-Ahora sí, hablen –ordenó Theo vengándose de todas las veces que se lo habían decretado a él. A Draco no le quedó otra que contarle todo, con más detalles que lo deseado dadas las insistentes preguntas de su amigo castaño. Pero claro, si iba a hundirse no iba a hacerlo solo, por lo que no evitó las partes que incluían a Blaise y Ginny- ¡Joder!, ¿los dejo unos meses solos y se me lían con dos Gryffindors? –Bromeó- ¿esto es un sueño o están los dos hechos unos blanditos?

-Habla por Draco, yo soy el mismo de siempre –se defendió Blaise  
>-Verdad –admitió- tu siempre fuiste un Hufflepuff, hermano<br>-Habla por nadie –se quejo Draco- Que yo no estoy hecho ningún blandito  
>-¿Y como denominas la forma en que la castaña te lleva por las narices?<p>

-Nadie me lleva por las narices

-Claro, como tú digas –musitó irónicamente el moreno

-Al fin de cuentas sólo era cuestión de tiempo –Draco clavo su desconcertada mirada en Theo- ¿Qué?, ¡si es verdad!, Me juego la cabeza que desde primero sientes por Granger, aunque no te lo admitieras ni a ti mismo, claro  
>-No apuestes algo tan valioso como tu cabeza si no quieres perderla –amenazó el rubio. Odiaba esa libertad que tenían esos dos para hablar sobre él con una seguridad más fuerte que la propia<br>-Creeme que si no estuviera seguro no la jugaría, la aprecio demasiado –bromeó  
>-Y yo puedo atestiguar a su favor –intervino Blaise- eras y sigues siendo el único idiota que no se daba cuenta de ello. Con Theo siempre lo hablamos, pero en su momento no nos atrevimos a decirte nada, porque apreciábamos demasiado nuestro pellejo<p>

-¿Cotilleaban de mi a mis espaldas? ¿Qué mierda…? –Si había algo que Draco Malfoy odiaba era eso: que hablaran de él a sus propias espaldas- ¿Y qué les da ahora para poder hablarlo, eh? ¿Acaso ya no aprecian tanto sus vidas?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Se defendió el moreno- El cambio radica en ti, hermano. Ahora admites como te trae la leona, que reconozcas cuanto tiempo hace de ello es un detalle menor  
>-Yo no reconocí nada<br>-Claro, y como ella te importa una mierda es que la ves todos los días, que no llevarás a cabo tu plan para el baile, que no quieres que se meta en estos asuntos para que no corra peligro –enumeró Theo llenando de cólera el principe de las serpientes

-¡Joder!, tampoco dije que me importara mierda ¿vale? –Musitó nervioso sentándose en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza entre las piernas- Somos amigos  
>-Claro, por eso la besaste –agrego Blaise<br>-No sería la primera… -se excusó  
>-Y por supuesto, todas tus amigas pueden apaciguar el dolor que te provoca el llamado de la marca, ¿verdad? –añadió nuevamente Theo. Draco permaneció en silencio al no tener nada con que rebatirlo- Podemos preguntarle a Pansy, ¿no crees, Blaise?- El moreno asintió y el rubio los miró furioso<p>

-¿Qué tienen que preguntarme? –La voz de la morocha que acababa de cruzar la puerta los sorprendió a los tres  
>-¿Cuánto hace que escuchas? –preguntó Draco nervioso. Si bien sabía que Pansy sospechaba todo su asunto con Granger, muy distinto era que escuchara todo lo que habían dicho los otros dos Trolls que tenía por amigos<br>-Tranquilo Drake, sólo escuché el "Podemos preguntarle a Pansy, ¿no crees, Blaise?" –comentó haciendo burla a la manera de hablar de su ex novo. Draco asintió más tranquilo –Ahora díganme que querían preguntarme  
>-Nada, idioteces de estos dos –dijo Draco antes de que alguno abriera la bocaza antes. Pansy iba a replicar pero el rubio le ganó de mano- ¿Y tú a qué venías?<br>-Pensé que habían terminado de hablar, y necesitaba conversar contigo –respondió algo avergonzada- Pero puedo volver luego, o búscame en mi cuarto cuando acabes –señaló mientras volteaba para salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Draco la detuvo  
>-Ya acabamos –sentenció dirigiéndoles una mirada despectiva a sus amigos- Vamos afuera –Pansy sonrió y se colgó de su brazo mientras dejaban atrás a dos muchachos completamente perplejos.<p>

Hermione seguía encerrada en su habitación, ni siquiera había dejado entrar a Ginny, aunque esta tampoco insistió mucho para que lo hiciera y a la primera negativa había aceptado dejarla un rato sola. Ginny pensaba que su amiga estaba dolida por las palabras del rubio Slytherin, pero se equivocaba. Hermione estaba molesta con ella misma, porque sabía el porque de esa actitud y aún así reaccionó de esa terrible manera… manera que no sabía si Draco iba a ser capaz de comprender y perdonarle.

Se tiró rendida a su cama mirando el techo. De repente recordó lo que Draco le había dicho sobre su _Patronus_ y sonrió. Tomó su varita y lo conjuró, inmediatamente se desprendió su nutria que comenzó a revolotear sobre ella. Fijó su vista en ella recorriéndola detenidamente y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para creerse lo que veía. El animal se había quedado estático frente a ella y según como diera la luz su forma sufría leves y apenas perceptibles cambios. ¿Y si Draco tenía razón? Ella en verdad nunca le había prestado definida atención a su Patronus, asumió que era una nutria, y ya. Tenía forma de nutria y que fuera una nutria tenía sentido para ella. Pero el rubio tenía razón, las nutrias y los hurones eran de contextura similar, y ahora que se fijaba bien…. No, no podía ser, ¿porqué razón su _Patronus_ tendría la forma de hurón desde antes que todo esto sucediera? O quizás había cambiado ahora, como en su momento lo había hecho el de Tonks. También podía ser que estuviera somatizando ¿no?, una ilusión que creaba psicológicamente o simplemente no tenía nada que ver con Draco, él tenía un león de _Patronus_ y no encontraba que relación podía tener el muchacho con dicho animal. Si, la tonta castaña olvidó el detalle que se trataba de una leona y no un león, y de la manera en que eran denominados los de su casa, si lo hubiera percibido seguramente no estaría tan agobiada con sus propios pensamientos y hubiera encontrado la respuesta a todo con suma facilidad. Cuando se trataba de sus propios asuntos, Hermione parecía olvidar que era la más lista de Hogwarts  
>Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada como si de aquella manera podría alejarse de todo. Pero al cerrar los ojos las imágenes del último encuentro con la serpiente se agolparon en su cabeza. Los abrazos, las lágrimas, aquellas palabras tan sentidas, el beso, la canción sonando de fondo… Y ahí puso un Stop. Se incorporó de golpe con una sonrisa en el rostro y una idea para disculparse con el rubio. Se acercó a su baúl y comenzó a revolverlo casi con desesperación. Buscaba algo que le sirviera, no tenía una idea puntual de que, pero sabía que allí tenía que haber algo. Y no se equivocó, enseguida dio con un objeto perfecto, le daría nostalgia desprenderse de el, pero valía la pena. Tomó el reloj de bolsillo que había pertenecido a su abuelo paterno y lo colocó sobre la cama, tomó su varita y apuntó al objeto con suma concentración lanzando un rayo color turquesa hacia él. Volvió a tomarlo en sus manos y lo abrió con bastante torpeza. Instantáneamente que se levantaba la tapa y dejaba ver el reloj en sí, una canción comenzaba a sonar, la canción que aquella tarde habían bailado, SU canción. Hermione sonrió orgullosa de sí misma. Se colocó la túnica y guardó el regalo en uno de los bolsillos. Salió corriendo de su habitación y al atravesar la Sala común más de una mirada se posó en ella, más sus amigos no pudieron decirle nada, dado que cuando quisieron acordar la castaña ya había cruzado el retrato de la Dama Gorda.<p>

La Sala Común de las serpientes estaba repleta de alumnos. Pansy miró significativamente a Draco dando a entender que iba a ser imposible mantener aquella comunicación en ese lugar.

-¿Si vamos a tu habitación? –Sugirió el rubio al captar el mensaje  
>-Imposible, Astoria volvió a encerrarse allí –comentó<p>

-Bien. –Resopló- Todavía puedo echar a Blaise y Theo de la mía…  
>-No, tampoco es para tanto. Podemos salir al pasillo –Draco se encogió de hombros siguiendo a la morena.<p>

En los pasillos de las mazmorras hacía muchísimo más frío que en el resto del castillo. Pansy inteligentemente pronunció un hechizo para mantener sus cuerpos en temperatura estable, lo que Draco agradeció internamente. Pansy se asomó a uno de los ventanales de los cuales se vislumbraban las profundidades del lago, permaneciendo en silencio. Al principio Draco se limitó a observarla, sabía que había algo que la estaba perturbando, pero tampoco quería presionarla a hablar. Le sorprendía que quisiera hablar con él y no con Blaise. El Principe de la Serpientes si bien siempre fue un buen amigo, nunca tuvo el papel de confidente de Pansy. Simplemente, porque al principio de todo lo que hablaba la morena era sobre él, y luego porque Draco se cansaba fácilmente de los cuchicheos y chismes que ella le traía. Luego pasó lo de Theo y al ser amigo de ambos no podía dar una opinión parcial. Pero claro, él la alejaba con brusquedad, porque no sabía de que manera hacerlo. Por suerte Zabini tenía la paciencia y el tacto que a él le faltaba.

-¿La quieres? –preguntó Pansy sin siquiera quitar la vista de la ventana. Draco comprendió inmediatamente a quien se refería.  
>-Si<br>-Es afortunada –sonrió  
>-Tú también lo eres, a ti también te quiero<p>

-Pero no de esa manera, Draco –se volteó a mirarlo a los ojos- ¡Ojo!, no es un reproche ni mucho menos, pasó mucha agua bajo el puente después de lo nuestro, ¿no crees? –Él asintió  
>-Eres mi hermana –musitó como si fuera suficiente explicación. Pansy sonrió y le acarició el rostro<br>-Lo sé, Drake. Y soy feliz de que así sea

Si, porque a pesar de que Draco a veces la tratara como si nada valiera, Pansy se había acostumbrado a ese comportamiento y lo aceptaba. Sabía que lo que Draco le daba no eran migajas, sino que le daba lo que podía, y se dio cuenta gracias a pasar por su habitación y escuchar la manera en que amenazaba a Theo con lo que le pasaría si la llegaba a hacer sufrir A ELLA.  
>Desde entonces no necesitaron palabras, y aunque para cualquiera su amistad podía ser un tanto fría, ellos sabían que no era así. Habían establecido una especie de código sin pactarlo. Se protegían como a ellos mismos, como protegerían a ese hermano que no tenían de manera sanguínea.<p>

-Y bueno, ¿me vas a contar que es lo que te pasa? –Pansy volvió a darse vuelta y clavar la vista en la ventana cuando los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Draco se paro detrás de ella y le dio un beso el pelo- ¿Es Theo? –La morocha asintió y se secó las lágrimas con la túnica antes de hablar  
>-Es parte<br>-¿Y la otra parte?

-Blaise –contestó con la voz quebrada. Draco apretó los labios…. Esto se lo veía venir. La tomó de la mano y suavemente la guió hasta las escaleras para sentarse  
>-¿Hace cuánto? –inquirió tratando de mantener un tono de voz neutro<p>

-Bastante, ¿qué importa? –Sollozó- da lo mismo un año, un par de meses, una semana o ayer, él no se fija en mí lo mismo. Soy una idiota

-No eres idiota Pans, idiota es él si no se fija en ti –intentó reconfortarla. Pansy lo miró a los ojos y sonrió divertida  
>-¡Mira quien lo dice! –Draco agachó la cabeza<br>-¿Desde cuando es novedad que yo soy un idiota?

-¡Oh, Draco!, estaba bromeado –le pegó un leve empujón en el hombro- Ni tú, ni Blaise, ni Theo son idiotas. El problema es querer que me quieran las personas equivocadas  
>-No esta mal querer que te quieran, todos necesitamos que nos quieran. Y nosotros te queremos<br>-Sólo Blaise y tú –aclaró- y no de la manera en que me refiero  
>-Estoy seguro que Theo también te quiere, lo conozco –explicó- sólo dale tiempo, es difícil para él<br>-Y para colmo voy hoy y la cago  
>-En eso sí que no puedo llevarte la contra –rió<p>

-No sé que me pasó, estaba demasiado alterada por Theo y no pensaba lo que hacía. Te juro, Draco, era como si actuara autómata. Perdóname –explicaba mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos. Draco la sujeto por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él toscamente. "_Abrazar a Hermione es más fácil"_ pensó- Pensé que no me iba a afectar –continuó aún sumergida en el pecho del rubio- pensé que ya estaba preparada. Pero preparada una mierda. Lo vi ahí y casi me quedo sin aire, Draco. ¿Entiendes que en un momento no concebía nada de lo que pasaba alrededor suyo?, todo era borroso menos él, quería concentrarme en mis cereales y se me revolvía el estómago. Me habló y sentí que la tierra se abría abajo mío –Draco torció el gesto incómodo- Si, ya sé estoy hecha una estúpida cursi –Draco soltó la carcajada, si ella supiera…

-¿Y Blaise? ¿Que lugar ocupa en todo esto?

-Blaise me gusta, pero no lo amo como a Theo –dijo con cierta tristeza, aunque no sabía que era peor- Fue el único que se acercó a mi y no a mi cuerpo. Que me quiere y no me desea ¿Comprendes? –El rubio asintió- Pero sé que anda atrás de la Weasley y no pienso meterme. Además ahora que volvió Theo y me doy cuenta lo que me sigue afectando no soy quién para hacerlo –Draco la abrazó con más fuerza al notar que iba a volver a quebrarse. Se quedaron en silencio, así, abrazados, tranquilos, sin atreverse ninguno a romperlo  
>-¡Bien jodida estoy! –murmuró más para ella que para Draco. Éste al escucharla no pudo evitar la carcajada<br>-No eres la única, princesa –le respondió mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Háblame de Granger –le pidió soltándose de su abrazo y mirándolo con una gran sonrisa  
>-¿Qué quieres saber? –Inquirió levantando una ceja<br>-Todo –rió- No sé, empecemos por lo que te gusta de ella –él suspiro antes de hablar  
>-Sería más fácil enumerarte lo que me disgusta, ¿Sabes? Era mucho menos complicado odiarla –ironizo con una sonrisa de resignación. Pansy le dirigió una mirada donde claramente lo incitaba a que respondiera su pregunta. Volvió a suspirar- Me gusta su sencillez, como se incomoda con tonterías y se sonroja, como ríe con despreocupación… en realidad, ¡como hace todo con despreocupación! –Se corrigió- admiro como le importa poco lo que los demás piensen de ella, así también su valentía e inteligencia<br>-Tú también eres inteligente, Draco –interrumpió Pansy divertida al ver como Draco se perdía entre elogios hacia la Gryffindor  
>-Si, pero ella me supera claramente. Además eso hace entretenido todo, porque nunca nos faltan temas de conversación. Pero sobre todo me gusta que la forma en la que ella me trata… me permite ser yo mismo.<br>-¿Y cómo te trata?  
>-Cómo si no nos hubiéramos odiado y le hubiera hecho la vida imposible durante siete años –Draco respondía como autómata. Pansy reía internamente que antes de Granger ni con <em>Veritaserum<em> habría logrado que Draco se abriera de esa manera- Me entiende, me escucha, no olvida lo que pasó y el bando en el que estuve y eso es lo mejor, porque me perdona por ello y respeta por lo que pasé, me entiende aunque lógicamente no me justifique. Pero incluso es más de lo que puedo pedir.  
>-Y además es linda –comentó con picardía<br>-Es hermosa… -murmuró en un susurró apenas audible. Pansy carcajeó  
>-Tienes razón, no soy la única que esta jodida –rió y Draco rodó los ojos, aunque poco después se sumó a las risas de su amiga- El amor, el amor….<br>-No estoy enamorado de, Granger –espetó volviendo a la seriedad  
>-Claro, lo sé, es parte del plan –ironizó- La enamorabas y la dejabas plantada para el baile. Era así, ¿no? –Draco asintió siguiéndole el juego y conteniendo la risa- Entonces, ¿puedo tener el placer de ser tu acompañante para ver la cara de desilusión de la <em>sangre sucia<em>? –siguió en tono sarcástico y acentuando el "_sangre sucia_" de manera que Draco notara que era parte del juego

-Por supuesto, no hay mejor candidata para un Malfoy que semejante belleza _Sangre Pura_ –respondió seductoramente y le dio un beso juguetón en el cuello a la morocha enseguida rió y volvió a abrazarlo.

Los dos siguieron olvidándose los problemas que los habían reunido riendo y bromeando despreocupadamente. Claro, si hubieran notado que detrás suyo en las escaleras alguien los observaba no habrían de estar tan tranquilos. En realidad, ni siquiera hubieran hecho alguna de aquellas bromas al saber que ese alguien era ni más ni menos que ESA _sangre sucia_, que quién había escuchado todo era Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Protergo! JAJAJAJA. Bueno, tengo que asegurarme que no me maten xD,, además sepan q si me matan no voy a poder seguir con la historia (A) jajaja_

_El orden de postear al mismo día se me fue al diablo xD, pido mil disculpas por ello. Promento que en algún momento volveré a la normalidad. Avisé que iba a estar con la cabeza medio desbarajustada por culpa de la película, y así fue... por suerte "se arregló" antes de lo previsto (no aseguro que haya quedado con alguna que otra secuela xD)_

_Viendo el capítulo me terminé de convencer de que fue favorable haberlo cortado. No me quedaron súper extensos pero si hubieran estado juntos, sin dudas que habría sido otro el cantar._

_No estoy completamente conforme con el resultado, sin dudas este no es mi capítulo favorito ni el que mejor me ha salido, pero bueno, es lo que hay!. Intenté aclarar todos los cabitos sueltos que había dejado el capítulo anterior, pero si han quedado dudas no deben hacer más que preguntar!_

_No quiero hacer comentarios de la película porque se me va a terminar escapando algún Spoiler! jajaja ¿Ustedes fueros? ¿Qué les pareció?, cuénten que intercambiamos opiniones por privado! jaja_

_No sé como agradecerles los comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Fueron un montóooon! Me re sorprendí, Gracias inmeeeensas:_** luzenlaoscuridad londonHearts010 SkyC Caroone Autumn-Alexx Rouse Malfoy Emperatriz Shanon Lils harryandale cxro23 Giss-Cullen Nyra Potter Jade Sayers**

_Los que no pude responder:_

**Daniela SOS: **_Dani! que lindo leerte por acá también :D. Como te respondí en PotterFics, Mi nombre es rocío (Chío o Rochi me llaman la mayoría de mis amigos) Ilwen es el significado de mi nombre en Mapuche así que bueno, puedes llamarme como a vos más te guste! jaja. Aquí envié un poquito más de Nott, pero su participación no acaba aqui :P ¿Cuáles son tus dos Sly favoritos?. Espero no haber hecho muy pesada la espera, y que el capítulo te haya hecho más llevadera esa bronquitis!. Un beso enooooooorme!_

**Flor**_**: **Espero no hayas desesperado mucho por el cachetazo, porque como has visto todo tenía explicación! Creo que en sí te he resuelto todos los pedidos. Draco habló con Theo, éste contó el motivo de su visita y ya se sabe el porqué del dolor de la marca... espero que haya satisfecho tus expectativas! Como siempre, mil gracias por los cumplidos, de verdad... siempre me robas una sonrisa :). Un beso enorme!_

_Las quiero huroncitas, gracias por seguir del otro lado!_

_**~Travesura realizada~**_


	15. Cap 15: Incendiar la lluvia

**Cap 15 – Incendiar la lluvia**

Hermione caminó por todo el colegio buscando a Draco rogando no tener que recurrir a la última alternativa. Pero ni en los pasillos, ni en el patio, ni en la biblioteca, como tampoco en el lago pudo encontrarlo. Respiro profundo, encuadro los hombros, levantó el mentón y caminó decidida rumbo a las mazmorras, el nido de las serpientes.

Doblo para bajar el último tramo de las escaleras cuando unas voces la hicieron frenar en seco. Primero por precaución, no se olvidaba que era una Gryffindor en territorio Slytherin, y que para colmo de males se había olvidado la varita en su habitación. Pero luego reconoció una de esas voces como la de Draco y algo la mantuvo con los pies pegados al suelo

-No estoy enamorado de Granger  
>-Claro, lo sé, es parte del plan. La enamorabas y la dejabas plantada para el baile. Era así, ¿no? – Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Una especie de vació había empezado a apoderarse de su estómago y podía jurar que alguien se había acaparado de repente todo el aire del lugar- Entonces, ¿puedo tener el placer de ser tu acompañante para ver la cara de desilusión de la <em>sangre sucia<em>? –"_Sangre Sucia_" resonó como un eco interminable en la cabeza de la castaña. Quiso reír de la ironía pero ni siquiera eso pudo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua? Las diferencias de sangre no podían ser temas pasados para un Malfoy.  
>-Por supuesto, no hay mejor candidata para un Malfoy que semejante belleza <em>Sangre Pura –<em>No pudo aguantar más, sus piernas parecieron cobrar vida de golpe y lo notó cuando se aflojaron drásticamente y tuvo que sostenerse de una de las paredes para no caer. Y así tanteando los muros salió del lugar como autómata.

Llevaba los ojos fijos, no concebía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sólo ocupaban su cabeza aquellas palabras que había oído y seguían resonándole. No entendía como, pero todo se le estaba nublando. No importaba hacia donde mirara, todo era borroso, como si estuviera desapareciendo. Como si los bordes de los objetos se difuminaran y se unieran entre ellos mezclándose hasta formar una masa compacta, inútil. Ni siquiera lograba ver dónde pisaba, seguía ayudándose con las manos para sujetarse de las paredes. Cada vez le costaba más poder respirar, creía que si pronto no tomaba aire fuertemente se terminaría ahogando. Cada vez distinguía menos los objetos, sólo oía voces en los corredores, pero no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo eran colores moviéndose sin forma definida y bullicio agobiándole los oídos… entonces notó cierta humedad en el rostro y confirmó lo que temía: Estaba llorando otra vez.  
>Ni siquiera fue capaz de notar que había llegado a la puerta de su Sala Común y hasta le había dado automáticamente la contraseña a la Dama Gorda. Como robot se dirigió directamente a su habitación sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor. Cruzó la puerta y tras su cierre apretó con fuerza sus ojos desprendiendo así dos pequeñas lágrimas que hasta entonces pendían de sus pestañeas. Un fuerte relámpago hizo temblar los vidrios de la ventana sobresaltándola, inmediatamente la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, sonrió amargamente ante la ironía y se sentó en el afeizer. La tormenta había tomado desapercibidos a varios alumnos que hasta entonces estaban en las afueras del castillo y ahora corrían para salvaguardarse del agua. Entre ellos divisó una cabeza colorada acompañada de una melena rubia y no pudo evitar apretar los labios. Lo gracioso del caso era que no lo hacía por celos, como cualquiera sospecharía. No, ¡maldita sea!, el amor de Ronald ya no le podía importar menos, lo que le daba bronca era que le recordaba la manera en que había caído en los brazos de su hasta entonces enemigo.<br>En aquél momento había creído que el dolor que experimentaba por Ron sería insuperable, que su corazón había sufrido un daño del que jamás se repondría, por lo cual tampoco se había preocupado en restaurarlo, lo había dejado a un costado, a la buena de Merlín. Y ahí hizo su entrada triunfal para rescatarla -como en todo cuento de hadas- un Príncipe… el Príncipe de Slytherin y su bendito plan. Si bien al principio el trato de ellos había empezado siendo meramente cordial para no matarse en el trayecto, de a poco todo había tomado otro rumbo, al menos para ella. Draco había juntado los pedacitos de su corazón y los había pegado nuevamente con suma delicadeza, con conversaciones intensas, leves roces y caricias, risas robadas, escapes furtivos y algunas reglas quebrantadas, así, tan sutilmente que cuando ella se dio cuenta ya estaba todo hecho. Y aquél pequeño beso había sido la culminación de su trabajo terminado: su corazón estaba latiendo de nuevo con fuerza… con amor.

**I let it fall, my heart**, _(Dejé caer mi corazón)_  
><strong>And as it fell, you rose to claim it, <strong>_(Y apenas cayó apareciste para reclamarlo)_  
><strong>It was dark and I was over,<strong> _(Estaba oscuro, y yo estaba acabada)_  
><strong>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me <strong>_(Hasta que besaste mis labios y me salvaste)_

Y no hacían ni dos días que lo había reconocido, que había aceptado que había vuelto a caer en el estúpido amor, pero… ¿qué más daba? Si se sentía plena, si Draco la hacía sentir de una manera que creía nunca haber experimentado…. Quizá por la fragilidad que la envolvía después de Ron fue que con un poquito de atención, como un perro callejero que te sigue luego de una caricia al pasar, Hermione se había aferrado a eso que el rubio le daba, poco o mucho… no importaba, a ella le bastaba. Porque esos momentos compartidos eran su vía de escape de su rutinaria vida. Había dejado de ser la Perfecta perfecta para jugarse por lo que sentía y le hacía sentir bien. Todo el día se resumía en la espera de la hora para sus encuentros y una vez allí la cargaba la necesidad de detener el tiempo, porque con él se sentía ella misma como de ninguna otra manera lo conseguía… Estaba rendida ante él.

**My hands, they were strong,** _(Mis manos eran fuertes)_  
><strong>But my knees were far too weak,<strong> _(Pero mis rodillas demasiado débiles)_  
><strong>To stand in your arms<strong> _(Como para sostenerme en tus brazos)_  
><strong>Without falling to your feet.<strong> _(Sin caer a tus pies)_

**When laying with you** _(Cuando me tumbaba contigo)_  
><strong>I could stay there, close my eyes,<strong> _ (Podía quedarme ahí, cerrar mis ojos)_  
><strong>Feel<strong> **you here forever,** _(Sentirte aquí por siempre)_  
><strong>You and me together, nothing is better<strong>. _(Tú y yo juntos, nada podría ser mejor)_

Veía al resto de los alumnos empapados de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar recordar cuando se encontraba en la misma situación con él. Fue la primera vez que pudo ver con claridad detrás de aquella máscara de hierro que el rubio se empeñaba en mantener, la primera vez que escuchó su risa, que la embriagó su aroma, que la electrificó su roce… la primera vez que deseo que el momento no acabara, que no quiso separarse de él. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo incesantes, sin esfuerzo ni control, pero ante el recuerdo una leve sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Sonrisa que poco duró cuando las palabras pronunciadas por él y Parkinson volvieron a resonar dentro suyo. ¡Qué estúpida fue!, en realidad la máscara era la que le había mostrado en ese momento, porque todo eso había sido una estúpida fachada para lograr su estúpido plan, tanto eso como todo lo que pasó entre ellos después. Las imágenes inundaban su mente y no podía creer su ingenuidad. O a ella debían quitarle el titulo de la más lista, o a él darle un Oscar por la mejor actuación. Se había tragado cada una de sus palabras, de sus disculpas, de sus lágrimas… y había sido todo parte un estúpido juego. ¡Por Circe! Si él mismo le había dicho que todo sería un plan y que lo único que buscaba era divertirse, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía defraudada? ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que Malfoy era capaz de cambiar? Y menos por ella: una impura. Se maldecía a ella y a su estúpido síndrome de Robin Hood con la costumbre de creer en que todos merecen otra oportunidad, de que en toda persona puede encontrarse un rastro de bondad y recatarla, en que las personas se comportaban así porque no conocían otra manera de vivir. ¡Já!, ahora podía ver con claridad que la gente –por no puntualizar concientemente en Malfoy- era cruel porque gozaba el sufrimiento de los demás bajo sus pies, como los seres inferiores que eran. Y él como buena serpiente había actuado con total frialdad, calculando sigilosamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

**But there's a side to you** _(Pero hay una parte de tí)_  
><strong>That I never knew, never knew<strong>,_ (Que nunca conocí, nunca conocí)_  
><strong>All the things you'd say,<strong> _(Todas las cosas que dijiste)_  
><strong>They<strong> **were never true, never true**, _(Nunca fueron verdad, nunca verdad)_  
><strong>And the games you'd play,<strong> _(Y los juegos que jugabas)  
><em>**You would always win, always win.** _(Siempre los ganaste, siempre ganaste)_

Levantó la mirada y vio su reflejo en el ventanal. ¿En verdad la imagen que le devolvía era ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba así? Sus ojeras estaban sumamente acentuadas, y ni hablar del toque escalofriante que daba ver todo su maquillaje escurrido por todo su rostro, pasó la palma de la mano por sus ojos –completamente enrojecidos- intentando limpiarlos, pero el resultado fue peor. Se llevó la mano a los labios que le temblaban ligeramente y pudo sentirlos completamente secos, entonces notó que esa sensación se reflejaba también dentro de su boca, en su garganta. Su cabello estaba más enmarañado que de costumbre, la idea de que raparse sería el único arreglo que encontraría surcó su mente. Quiso volver a centrar la mirada en sus propios ojos, pero notó un destello gris a su lado. El rostro de Draco se reflejaba junto a ella, estiró la mano hacia el ventanal y recorrió cada una de las facciones del rubio que la miraba de una manera difícil de descifrar, las lágrimas volvieron a caer mientras ella seguía con la mano apoyada en la ventana, contemplando aquél demonio en piel de ángel. Se negaba a voltearse porque sabía que no lo encontraría y la sola idea la aterraba. ¡Ridícula, estúpida, ingenua!, a pesar de todo estaba deseando de que el maldito mal nacido fuera a buscarla y la abrazara. Su respiración comenzó a ser más profunda y acelerada, su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, la furia contra ella misma la estaba desbordando… hasta que estalló. Tomó la silla que estaba junto a su escritorio y la estrelló directo al ventanal con todas sus fuerzas. El vidrio sobrevivió intacto –debido seguramente a algún hechizo preventivo-, pero la silla no corrió la misma suerte y perdió dos de sus patas en el impacto, como si fuera poco arrojó con furia sus restos contra el armario antes de dejarse caer al suelo y acurrucada contra la cama romper en un llanto furioso. Se llevó las manos a los oídos con la esperanza de dejar de escuchar la lluvia… lluvia que no hacía más que recordarle a él, a él y a sus malditos ojos color tormenta.

Rogó que dejara de llover, _necesitaba _que alguien apagara la lluvia.

**But I set fire to the rain,**_(Así que prendí fuego la lluvia)_  
><strong>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<strong> _(Y la ví caer mientras acariciaba tu rostro)_  
><strong>Well, it burned while I cried, <strong>_(Ardió mientras yo lloraba)_  
><strong>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name <strong>_(Porque la escuché gritando tu nombre)_

Si hubiera puesto un _Muffliato_ quizá todo hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero eso no pasó y el ruido alertó a algunos alumnos que en la Sala Común estaban cerca de las habitaciones, entre ellos Ginny. Ni bien identificó que el estruendo provenía de su propia habitación, y que hacía rato Hermione estaba encerrada en ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar allí. En todo su ataque Hermione también había olvidado sellar la puerta, por lo que Ginny no tuvo ni la mínima dificultad para entrar. El panorama era desolador: La castaña seguía acurrucada al lado de la cabecera de su cama, en la otra punta estaba tirada la silla -o lo que quedaba de ella- y las patas quedaron dispersas en distintos lados de la habitación. Deteniéndose en Hermione podía observar el terrible estado de su cabello, los ojos cerrados completamente hinchados y la cara con restos de maquillaje y… ¿sangre? Fijó la vista y vislumbró que esta provenía de una de sus manos, que se encontraba completamente bañada en rojo. No tardó en conjeturar que la herida se la había provocado al romper aquél mueble.

La castaña levantó la vista al percibir otra presencia en su habitación. Volvió a odiarse cuando su corazón se precipitó pensando que podía ser Draco. Al ver por completo el estado de su amiga, Ginny no pudo hacer más que abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla. Hermione se aferró a sus brazos como si de un salvavidas se tratara. Como si no lo hubiera hecho comenzó a llorar al punto de ahogarse en sus propios sollozos… ¿_Cómo iba a poder respirar si a Draco ya le pertenecían hasta sus pulmones?_ La pelirroja no hacía más que consolarla abrazándole con fuerza y acariciándole el cabello, sabía que no era momento de hacer preguntas ni exigir explicaciones por lo que permaneció en silencio. Cuando el llanto aminoró –o los ojos se le secaron ya a falta de más lágrimas- la ayudó a incorporarse y sentarla en la cama. Ginny la acurrucó sobre ella como si fuera una niña pequeña y abrazándola y acariciándola mantuvieron el silencio. Hermione no deseaba más que jugar a meterse en la cama y ya no salir más, sabía que el mundo no desaparecería por que quisiera, entonces sería ella la que desapareciera del mundo.  
>En esa misma posición a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida, y poco más tarde su amiga la acompañó en el viaje con Morfeo.<p>

**Let it burn **_(Déjala arder)_

-Hablando enserio –sentenció la morocha dejando de reír- ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
>-¿Hacer con qué?<br>-¡Con Granger, Draco! –Le espetó como si fuera una obviedad  
>-Voy a pedirle disculpas, contarle la verdad de lo que pasó y que Salazar me ayude –respondió con cierta tristeza. Era sumamente conciente lo que le costaría hacerle entender a Hermione lo que había pasado<br>-No me refería a eso, Malfoy –entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con recelo  
>-Entonces explícate mejor, Parkinson –replicó acentuando su apellido<br>-¿Qué harás con ella? ¿Con lo que sientes? –Draco la miró perplejo- ¡No me mires así!  
>-Oye, no sé que clase de hipótesis habrás creado en tu retorcida mente, pero yo no siento nada por Granger, al menos no lo que tú insinúas<br>-¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? –Preguntó retóricamente- que no es que te esfuerzas por negármelo a mí o a los demás, realmente te lo niegas a ti mismo. No sé si así buscas que desaparezca o de verdad eres tan idiota que no lo notas –respiró hondo y rió—Bueno, de cualquier modo eres un idiota  
>-¡Hey! –Se quejó<br>-Sólo digo lo que pienso, Drake –se defendió- Como tu hermana no puedo permitir que te enceguezcas de esta manera. No voy a ser hipócrita y decirte que me encanta la idea que te tenga jodido una _Sangre Sucia _–Draco la miró con furia tras el apelativo, pero Pansy lo ignoró evitando que el rubio lo utilizara para irse por la tangente- ¿Pero que puedo hacer? Si sería estúpido negar lo que has cambiado, ¿cuánto hacía que no sonreías tanto, Draco? Y aunque sea por ella yo no puedo evitar sentirme feliz de verte así y voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para que dejes tu idiotez de lado, te hagas cargo y vivas eso que estas tratando de negar. No hay nada que te lo impida, la guerra acabo, tu padre esta preso, tú eres el único obstáculo –finalizó dedicándole una sonrisa  
>-¿Quién eres y que haz hecho con Pansy? –Rió el rubio mientras la abrazaba- No creí jamás escuchar algo tan profundo salir de tu cabecita<br>-Siempre subestimando, mi querido –sonrió soberbia- El problema es que tú crees que todo sale de la cabeza, deberías escuchar más a tu corazón, las serpientes también tenemos uno  
>-¿Y qué te dice tu corazón? ¿Qué harás con Theo y Blaise? –Pansy suspiró profundamente<br>-Supongo que dejar que las cosas tomen su cauce –se encogió de hombros- No hay mucho que pueda hacer, Theo me odia y Blaise esta embobado con la Weasley  
>-¿Luchar no entra en tus posibilidades? –Ironizó<br>-No si será en vano  
>-Yo no creo que sea en vano –replicó con un tono que pretendía ser misterioso<br>-¡Oh, Malfoy! No te hagas el consejero sentimental que no te queda –rió- Primero asume que estas enamorado de Granger y haz algo y quizá recién entonces tengas derecho a osar decirme algo –musitó divertida poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al interior de la Sala Común, dejando al rubio sumergido en su propios pensamientos.

¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en decirle lo mismo? ¡Él no era tan estúpido de no saber lo que sentía! ¡No era tan estúpido de caer en el amor!... ¿O si? Hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas y se la sujetó con fuerza, como si apretándola de aquella manera exprimiría alguna idea interesante o sus pensamientos se ordenarían y le darían un resultado feliz. Pero _¿qué podía resultarle feliz?_ ¿Darse cuenta que Hermione no le significaba nada y ratificarse a sí mismo que los Malfoy son incapaces de sentir amor? ¿O qué como sus amigos insistían, el témpano de hielo que tenía por corazón había empezado a derretirse y estaba sintiendo algo por ella?

Pansy tenía razón: su padre estaba en Azkaban y la guerra había finalizado, ahora sus decisiones serían eso: suyas. ¿No era lo que tanto había deseado? Entonces, ¿por qué era todo tan jodidamente complicado?, sonrió amargamente ante la ironía. También era cierto que hacía rato que no se sentía tan bien, y que la Gryffindor mucho tenía que ver con ello, sus encuentros eran también un encuentro con él mismo y siempre salía de allí con una sonrisa y sintiéndose un estúpido pájaro libre. Y aún siendo conciente de ello, se empeñaba en seguir sin aceptar darle un nombre, quizá por miedo, quizá por orgullo, quizá simple indecisión. Como si su mente le jugara una broma, la imagen del beso apareció ante él y lo hizo estremecer. Había sido el beso más sencillo que había dado, pero sin dudas el que más había sentido, la situación y el momento en que se dio lo cargaba de un montón de condimentos que no podía pasar por alto. Un escalofrío le recorrió el brazo izquierdo, como queriéndole rememorar que por allí habían pasado sus manos… ¡Joder! había sido la única que se había animado a tocarle la marca fuera del puto morbo. Hermione era la única que lo miraba sin miedo ni lástima, la que se empeñaba en conocer al verdadero Draco, la que lo aceptaba a pesar de todas las que él le había hecho durante los años pasados, la que aún él siendo un proyecto de mortífago y ella una heroína de guerra _lo quería _y… ¡Mierda que se sentía bien eso!

Si hubiera sabido lo que era un Tetris hubiera notado que sus pensamientos se iban encastrando a la perfección como en aquél juego _muggle._ Pero lo que sí supo fue la conclusión a donde todo esto lo llevaba.  
>-Estoy enamorado de Granger –murmuró por lo bajo, necesitaba oírse para hacerse a la idea, como si escuchándose sería más endemoniadamente sencillo asumirlo. Golpeó con fuerza la pared. No, ahora no podía perderla…<p>

**Let it burn **_(Déjala arder)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Oh, si, aquí estoy vivita y coleando!... pero no gracias a ustedes, por supuesto ¡por la memoria de Salazar! nunca recibí tantas imperdonables en mi vida! jajajaja  
>Ya sé, capítulo corto, CORTÍSIMO al lado de lo que las tengo acostumbradas. No fue por falta de inspiración, ni porque no sepa como seguir... simplemente quería dedicar un capítulo plenamente a esto. A decir verdad sólo iba a escribir la parte de Hermione, pero después tuve la necesidad de agregar lo de Draco.<em>

_La canción que use es** Set Fire to the Rain** de **Adele. **Y tengo que confesarles que el capítulo esta completamente escrito a base de la canción. Ya tenía esta idea apenas tenía escritos los primeros capítulos del fic cuando escuchando la canción formé toda la imagen de la escena en mi cabeza, y desde entonces estoy esperando para escribirla. Ya perdí la cuenta en estos días la cantidad de veces que la escuché mientras escribía :P. Les recomiendo hagan lo mismo, la canción es hermosa, Adele canta de manera sublime, y tiene una fuerza impresionante que le da un toque genial a lo escrito aquí para acompañar :)_

_A pesar de las amenazas y atentados (jajaja) agradezco muchísimo por los comentarios: **Nyra Potter, londonHearts010, cxro23, Caroone, KimBlack26, Huitzitzin, Rouse Malfoy, Shanon Lils, Giss-Cullen, Jade Sayers, luzenlaoscuridad **_

_**Safi**: Bienvenida! Agradezco mucho el cumplido y me alegro muchísimo de que mi historia ocupe ese lugar entre tus favoritas :D. No llegaste en el mejor capítulo precisamente :P Pero como tu dijiste, todo venía muy color de rosas... demasiado tratándose justamente de ellos dos, pero todo se compensa. Ginny aclarará sus sentimientos cuando yo aclare que haré con ella! jajajaja. Muchas gracias por leer, espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Un beso!_

_**Flor**: Juro que no quiero matar a nadie... sólo divertirme un poquito jaja. Me alegro haber cumplido con las expectativas y haber cerrado las dudas! No puedes quejarte, actualice bastante pronto :P jaja. Un beso grande Flor! _

_**Hurona**: Jajaja, me hiciste reír con tu manifestación inglesa :P, me pone muuuy contenta que te haya gustado tanto la historia! Espero, de todos modos que hayas podido dormir! jaja. quédate tranquila que no pienso volver a meterme con el Quidditch, ya suficiente me enrede en ese capítulo pero era necesario :P. Ojalá no haya sido larga tu espera y siga viéndote por aquí. Un beso enorme!_

_**LiliiPotter**: JAJAJAJA, No sé si el Protego, pero el monitor de la computadora hasta ahora me ha salvado!... me alegra que me des margen hasta el final de la historia, quizá te olvides para entonces, o al menos tendré tiempo de buscar una guarida donde ocultarme es un tanto especial, quise hacerla un poco más víbora, pero me salió así. Me dí cuenta en este capítulo y por eso el comentario de Draco "Quién eres y que has hecho con Pansy?"... Y si Mione hubiese llegado antes, no se habría armado problema y no habría gracia (A) jajaja. Un beso!_

_Huroncitas, aunque crean que las hago sufrir a propósito sepan que las quiero! jajaa y tengan presente que **detrás de las nubes el cielo siempre es azul** ;)_


	16. Cap 16  Orgullo y Prejuicio

**Cap 16 – Orgullo y Prejuicio**

Se removió incomoda y dolorida por la posición que había mantenido toda la noche. Abrió los ojos desconcertada por la situación, no sabía como había terminado así, durmiendo abrazada por Ginny. La cabeza parecía que iba a estallarle del dolor y un ardor en su mano le llamo la atención. Cuando la puso frente a sus ojos y notó la herida y la cantidad de sangre que la envolvía recordó todo. Intentó moverse sin despertar a su amiga pero le fue inútil. A penas pudo removerse cuando Ginny ya había despertado sobresaltada  
>-Mione, ¿estas bien? –inquirió con suma preocupación. Por un momento Hermione no supo que responder. Estaba bien porque físicamente no le había pasado nada (fuera del corte en la mano), por lo que si se refería a ese momento, la respuesta sería un natural sí. Ahora, si profundizaba, la respuesta sería completamente la contraria. Ni siquiera encontraba palabra que pudiera describir como se sentía en ese momento. Viendo la expectación de la pelirroja esperando una respuesta, optó por encogerse de hombros. Para Ginny fue respuesta suficiente para volver a rodearla con sus brazos apretándola con fuerza. Hermione estaba segura de haber llorado todas las lágrimas que había dentro suyo, pero sin embargo al sentir el calido abrazo de su amiga las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos ¿acaso nunca se iban a acabar? -¿Quieres hablar? Quizá te sirva para desahogarte, pero no quiero que te sientas presionada –Hermione asintió levemente y se despegó de ella para poder secarse la cara con la manga de su túnica. Entonces Ginny se detuvo en su mano y recordó la herida- ¿Te parece que mientras me cuentas te cure esa mano? –Ella volvió a asentir. Quería hablar pero sentía como un tapón en su garganta que no le dejaba proyectar su voz.<p>

Al momento Ginny hizo aparecer un pequeño botiquín y con suma delicadeza tomó la mano de la castaña. Primer pasó una gasa con agua tibia para quitar los restos de sangre –ya seca- que cubrían casi la totalidad de la mano, dejando al descubierto un corte que atravesaba la palma casi por completo, al verla un escalofrío le recorrió la columna por la impresión. Por suerte el corte no era muy profundo y con un par de pociones cicatrizaría de inmediato.  
>-No debimos haberla dejado descuidada, debimos de curarla anoche mismo –Hermione se removió incomoda al recordar la noche anterior, en verdad no se había encontrado en condiciones de preocuparse por un estúpido corte. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación que una de las pociones le había provocado, instantáneamente se arrepintió cuando los cuidados de la pelirroja le recordaron al primer contacto interpersonal amable con él.<p>

-Me usó –dijo sorprendiéndose a ella misma de lo ronca que salió su voz

-¿Qué dices, Herms? – Espetó como si lo que acababa de decir la castaña fuera un total disparate, mientras terminaba de vendarle la mano –Seguro tiene una explicación sobre lo que pasó en el comedor –trató de animarla. Claro, para Ginny Hermione se había quedado encerrada allí desde aquel incidente

-No hablo de eso, Ginny –el nudo en la garganta empezaba a amenazar con aflojarse y volver a darle vía libre al llanto- Fui a disculparme por la bofetada que le di, porque pensé que lo que había dicho era meramente por aparentar –Ginny asintió dándole la razón- Pero lo vi con Pansy –empezó a sollozar- lo escuché yo misma Ginny –siguió entrecortadamente- y… y fue horrible –estalló volviendo a refugiarse en los brazos de la pelirroja que la consolaba como podía, sin todavía entender lo que había pasado ¿Draco estaba con Parkinson? ¿Pero Parkinson no estaba con Blaise?  
>-¿Qué fue precisamente lo que escuchaste, Mione? Sé que es duro hacerte pensar en ello, pero necesito que me expliques para que pueda entender –Hermione asintió<br>-Hablaban de que todo esto había sido un juego, que Draco estaba conmigo para enamorarme y después reírse de mí –Contaba Hermione entre lágrimas mientras Ginny abría desmesuradamente los ojos sorprendida- Me pensaba dejar de plantón el día del baile para ir con Pansy ¡Dijo que ella era Sangre Limpia, no como yo! –Finalizó en medio de un profundo sollozo  
>Ginervra no entraba en su asombro. ¿De verdad el rubio había sido capaz de planear aquello? No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, y se odiaba por en parte causar el llanto de su amiga. Ella la había convencido y había insistido incesantemente en que se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos hacia él, ¡Hasta le había allanado el camino al maldito hurón! Y ¡maldita sea! Hasta hubiera puesto las manos en el fuego si se lo hubieran pedido, asegurando que Malfoy había cambiado, no sólo por la guerra sino también por su amiga… ¡Hasta Blaise se lo había reconocido! Entonces sus pensamientos sufrieron un stop…. <em>Blaise<em>. ¿Estaría él al tanto de todo este engaño?, pero que estúpida ¡por supuesto que sí!, si lo estaba la perra de Parkinson también debería de estarlo él, dado que era el mejor amigo del rubio. El agujero en el pecho se acrecentó ante esta revelación, ¿cómo pudo ser tan enormemente idiota? La habían engañado como a una chiquilla de cinco años. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar también su rostro, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione.  
>-No te eches culpas, Gin –susurró adivinando por donde se dirigían los pensamientos de la pelirroja. Ginny por su parte no fue capaz de responderle. Le daba hasta vergüenza mirar a su amiga a los ojos- Escúchame bien –ordenó y le levantó el rostro por la barbilla obligándola a que la mirara- Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto. Yo decidí arriesgarme y creer en sus palabras<br>-Pero… -intentó replicar pero enseguida fue interrumpida  
>-¡Pero nada! –Exclamó- De lo único que tienes la culpa es de querer verme feliz, y no creo que precisamente eso sea algo por lo que se te pueda juzgar, al contrario. –le sonrió, pero la pelirroja no pudo devolverle el gesto. Hermione le secó con su propia túnica los restos de las lágrimas- Ahora vas a entrar al baño, te arreglarás y saldrás por esa puerta como todas las mañanas a tomar tus clases, ¿vale? –Ginny asintió y se puso de pie, aunque no muy conforme<br>-¡Espera! –Exclamó ates de cruzar la puerta al baño- ¿Y tú que harás?  
>-No estoy en condiciones de salir de aquí y tomar ninguna clase –suspiró- menos si la primera que toca es Transformaciones con Slytherin –Ginny torció el gesto y asintió en silencio.<p>

Salió casi corriendo del baño llevándose varias cosas por delante. Tomó sus libros y su túnica a la pasada, así como también colocó un beso fugaz en la frente de su amiga, que a pesar de todo rió al verla tan atolondrada.

-Llego tarde, ¡Te quiero! –gritó mientras cruzaba la puerta que comunicaba la habitación con la Sala Común y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Y de verdad que era tarde. Tanto que ni siquiera pudo pasar por el comedor a desayunar y tuvo que correr directamente al aula de Transformaciones. Para su suerte todavía la profesora McGonagall (que a pesar de ser directora se había negado a dejar de impartir su materia) no había llegado y varios alumnos estaban aún acomodándose en sus pupitres. Harry le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado, ya que Neville había faltado y Ron se sentaba como siempre con su Lav Lav. No lo pensó mucho y hasta allí se dirigió, sin dar siquiera un vistazo al resto del salón. Dejó caer sus cosas en el banco y se desplomó en el asiento con la respiración agitada

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado el azabache al verla en ese estado- ¿Y Hermione?  
>-Si, sólo se me hizo tarde y tuve que bajar corriendo, sin siquiera desayunar, y sabes que eso me pone de mal humor, ¡Necesito cafeína!<br>-Sigo pensando que fue una pésima idea de Hermione haberte presentado a su amigo el café –bromeó- Por cierto… -iba a volver a preguntarle por su amiga cuando la entrada de la profesora interrumpió  
>-Buenos días alumnos –saludó recorriendo con la vista al alumnado- ¿La señorita Granger y el señor Longbotton? –Preguntó al notar sus ausencias<br>-Neville tuvo permiso para ir a San Mugo a ver a sus padres, al parecer hubo un avance –respondió Harry  
>-¡Oh, si!, lo había olvidado, si yo misma firmé ese permiso –sonrió<br>-Hermione se sentía descompuesta, profesora –acotó Ginny  
>-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Fueron a la enfermería? –Minerva no podía disimular su preocupación cuando de su alumna favorita se trataba<br>-No es nada grave, debe ser una recaída de su gripe –la directora asintió, más relajada- Si para el mediodía sigue mal, prometo encargarme de llevarla donde la Señora Pomfrey  
>-Me parece correcto, señorita Weasley –le sonrió- Ahora vamos a lo que nos compete, página 562…<p>

En el otro extremo del aula, la ausencia de la castaña también era el tema de atención  
>-¿Estará bien? –preguntó un rubio denotando su preocupación<br>-Ya escuchaste a Ginny, debe ser una recaída –intentó calmarlo Blaise  
>-No sé porque no me lo creo –espetó el rubio apretando los labios- y algo me provoca un sentimiento de culpa<br>-Mira, tú nunca has tomado una jodida clase de adivinación, así que no vengas ahora con presentimientos, tu tercer ojo interior desarrollado y todas esas estupideces  
>-Voto por tu sensibilidad, amigo –dijo con sarcasmo<br>-¡Oye! Que el insensible del grupo aquí eras tú –se quejó- Que ahora la castaña te tenga blandito no es motivo para que te espantes  
>-¿Puedes bajar la voz? –espetó con furia por lo bajo<br>-Sus deseos son ordenes, su alteza –ironizó pasando las hojas del libro- ¿Cuál mierda era la jodida página?  
>-562, señor Zabini –respondió serena McGonagall que justo pasaba por su lado- y no es necesario que maldiga para obtener respuesta, agradecería que no lo hiciera en mi clase –Draco soltó una risita disimulada ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de su amigo.<p>

Draco no se había tragado aquella supuesta enfermedad de Hermione, y le valía tres muggles lo que pensara Blaise, el tenía esa sensación y no era algo común que le ocurriera algo así, estaba convencido de que por algo tenía que ser. No había visto a Hermione después de lo acontecido en el desayuno del día anterior, y si bien lo sucedido era motivo suficiente para que la castaña lo evitara, no lo era tanto como para que desistiera a concurrir a clases. Sin embargo, esa sensación de que él tenía que ver con su ausencia, seguía allí, inexplicablemente. Le dio mil vueltas al asunto sin encontrar un motivo que lo satisfaga. Sólo tenía una carta para jugar…

-¡Ve a hablar con Pecas! –Fue una completa orden, nada de un pedido cordial  
>-¿Qué mierda?, no soy tu lechuza, Draco –se quejó el moreno<br>-Ni que fuera un sacrificio para ti ir a hablarle –se burló  
>-Esta con Potter –respondió dando a entender que era motivo suficiente como para no acercarse a veinte metros a la cuadrada de ella. Y como si el universo conspirara a su favor, en el instante que Draco dirigía su vista a ella, observó como Potter tomaba el camino contrario de la pelirroja.<br>-Es tu día de suerte, tienen clases separadas, si te apuras la alcanzas  
>-No sé porque hago esto –protestó al tiempo que salía corriendo por el corredor que había tomado Ginny. Draco sonrió satisfecho.<p>

No le costó mucho alcanzarla. Ginny al notar que alguien la corría volteó con varita en mano suponiendo de quien se trataba

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte, Zabini –rugió furiosa sin quitarle la vista ni bajar la varita  
>-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Preguntó atónito por la reacción de la chica<br>-Encima te haces el desorientado, ¡Claro! No imaginabas que me daría cuenta de todo  
>-Ginevra…<br>-¡Oh, hasta te aprendiste mi nombre! Que conmovedor… dime ¿qué más estudiaste de mi para joderme? –Blaise iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero Ginny no se lo permitió –No respondas –ordenó- Te libro de tener que pensar otra mentira –espetó antes de bajar la varita, voltearse y salir echa una furia hasta su próxima clase. Dejando parado a mitad del pasillo a un Blaise completamente desorientado. ¿Quién carajos entendía a las mujeres? Y él que había pensado que la colorada salía eximia de todas esas histeriqueadas y demases. Era menos complicada la vida de casanovas, pasar una noche y a la mañana siguiente "_si te he visto no me acuerdo_", pero no, él se tenía que haber encaprichado con hacer algo enserio con su vida y así terminaba. Quizá era algo que había ganado, como especie de Karma por todas las que se había mandado él.  
>-¡Ni mierda!, ¿qué hago pensando esas estupideces? ¿Desde cuando crees en el Karma? ¡Joder! –rezongaba consigo mismo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza exasperado. Era un manojo de nervios, y todo por culpa de una mujer… ¿en qué diablos se había convertido?- ¡Esta loca!, si, ¡completamente loca! –intentaba convencerse mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras<p>

Hermione abrió los ojos por segunda vez en lo que iba de la mañana, pero esta vez decidió levantarse de una bendita vez. Miró la hora comprobando que ya había perdido todas las clases de aquél turno, pero que sin embargo faltaba para la hora del almuerzo. Llenó la bañadera y se sumergió en ella por un rato intentando no mojar los vendajes en su mano hechos por Ginny. Salió envuelta en una toalla y se plantó frente a su armario como si fuera el mayor dilema de su existencia. Podía optar por volver a ponerse un pijama y no salir de la cama todo el bendito día –el cual se podría transformarse en días o incluso semanas-, por alguna ropa muggle decidiendo no ir a clases, pero tampoco caer en la depresión de las sábanas, o dejarse de vueltas, calzarse el uniforme y salir a enfrentar la vida. Suspiró ante su indecisión.

Por un lado no se sentía con fuerzas para salir de la seguridad de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, a pesar del baño sentía que todo el cuerpo le pesaba y los ojos le ardían cansados. Pero también sabía que de quedarse allí se la pasaría dando vueltas al asunto en su cabeza y nunca se sobrepondría a ello, era una Gryffindor y como tal debía enfrentarse al problema, no evadirlo. Decidida tomó su uniforme y se vistió. Enfrentó el espejo con la motivación de hacer algo decente con su pelo y su rostro, mientras se maquillaba los ojos comenzaban a brillarle de nuevo, pero ella se concentró en no dejar salir ni una sola lágrima, la respiración comenzó a acelerársele y el pulso a temblarle, por lo que se decidió en sentarse al borde de la cama y volver a serenarse.  
>Se odió por sentirse así, por sentirse así por él. Cualquier persona creería que después de una guerra, Hermione sería una fortaleza en sí misma, que después de tanto dolor sería difícil hacerla desmoronar, ¡Pero como se equivocaban aquellos! En esos momentos le hubiera gustado ser como Ginny, siempre admiró la entereza de su mejor amiga, aquella misma que había visto morir a su propio hermano y cuando decidió que lo había llorado lo suficiente decidió dejar toda esa melancolía de lado, porque aseguraba que a Fred no le hubiera gustado que siguiera por su vida llorando por él, porque como le dijo un día: las lágrimas no podían hacer que alguien que había muerto volviera a vivir. Y recordando esas palabras, Hermione comprendió algo más, comprendió que las lágrimas tampoco podían hacer que alguien que no te quiere lo haga. Decidió imitar a la pelirroja, ella también dejaría toda esa melancolía de lado, pero simplemente por ella misma, y por no darle el gusto a Malfoy de verla como un trapo de pisos por él.<p>

Ginny terminó sus clases y se dirigió directo a su habitación para ver como se encontraba su amiga. Estaba preparada para encontrarla de varias formas, dormida, o simplemente tapada con los acolchados hasta arriba de la cabeza, quizá levantada pero notablemente destruida anímicamente. Mil formas, pero todas lamentables, todas lejos de lo que encontró en su lugar. Hermione estaba sentada en su escritorio y volteó con una sonrisa al encontrar con la vista a su amiga, quien la miraba anonadada.  
>-Si, ya sé, crees que soy bipolar –bromeó<br>-No, simplemente me desconciertas –Hermione se encogió de hombros  
>-No te culpo, yo me desconcierto a mi misma –suspiró<br>-¿Volviste a tomar la decisión de no llorar por quien no te merece? –Inquirió con una sonrisa en el rostro  
>-Algo así –respondió volviéndose a encoger de hombros- Pero de una manera distinta –Ginny arqueó la ceja denotando su desconcierto- Digamos que unas palabras tuyas me sirvieron de consejo –Sonrió y Ginny frunció completamente el ceño ante su confusión. Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama y palmeó el colchón a su lado indicándole a su amiga que se sentara allí, Ginny así lo hizo mientras Hermione le tomaba las manos- Fue después de la guerra, todos estábamos muy mal, y a ti te costaba sobrellevar la muerte de Fred, un día te levantaste sin lágrimas en el rostro y con una sonrisa ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste? –Ginny asintió<br>-Que llorando no iba a lograr traerlo de nuevo a la vida, y que a él no le gustaría verme así –Su voz dejaba ver su nostalgia, pero tal como había prometido aquella vez, no iba a llorar. Hermione sonrió  
>-Digamos que lo modifiqué un poco. Las lágrimas no van a borrar lo que pasó, ni a hacer que él me quiera, y a él le gustaría verme de ese modo, así que no voy a darle el gusto al maldito –rió contagiando a su amiga que la abrazó fuertemente<br>-Me alegra haberte sido de ayuda, al menos hace que me sienta menos culpable –hermione le pegó suavemente en el brazo  
>-¡Déjate de tonterías! Ya te lo he dicho –sentenció- Y ahora vamos a almorzar que estoy sin desayunar y muero de hambre<br>-Uy, si, por favor, que yo estoy igual que tú –señaló poniéndose de pie  
>-¿Porqué no desayunaste? –preguntó mientras seguía a su amiga y se colgaba de su brazo mientras salían de la habitación<br>-Porque llegaba tarde ¿recuerdas? –Hermione asintió tímidamente, sabía que había sido su culpa- Ahora no te sientas culpable tu y acelera esas piernitas que quiero llegar temprano antes que mi hermano se acabe todo –bromeó y ambas estallaron en carcajadas

Llegaron al Gran Salón, donde Sophia y Candice les guardaban lugar, al poco tiempo llegaron Ron y Harry y este último se sentó al lado de la castaña.  
>-Herms, ¿cómo te sientes? –le preguntó desconcertándola por un momento, hasta que cayó en cuentas de que Ginny debió de haberles dicho que se sentía enferma o algo similar para justificar su ausencia a las clases.<br>-Bien, fue sólo una recaída –respondió con normalidad, y Ginny fue capaz de respirar de nuevo.  
>-Me alegro –dijo sonriéndole, pero entonces se detuvo en el vendaje de su mano borrando el rastro de su sonrisa- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione!, ¿qué te sucedió en la mano? –Que Morgana la iluminara porque se había olvidado por completo de su mano y no había pensado ninguna mentira para cubrirse<br>-Hola Harry, Hermione y Ginny –los saludó la voz soñadora de Luna que se acercaba a ellos.  
>-¡Hola Luna! –respondieron al unísono. Hermione agradeció la interrupción ya que le daría unos minutos más para pensar en algo.<br>-Herms, siento lo de tu mano –señaló la rubia volviendo a llamar la atención de la nombrada.  
>-No es nada, Luna –sonrió<br>-¡Claro que sí! –Insistió- Ha sido mi culpa –Ginny y Hermione se miraron inmediatamente buscando una respuesta en la otra, que por supuesto no encontraron  
>-¿De qué están hablando? –Intervino Harry, y las amigas leonas no sabían si agradecerlo o tensarse más<br>-Oh, es que ayer se me escaparon unos _nargles _y le pedí ayuda a hermione, porque ya saben lo peligrosos que pueden ser –explicó con toda su inocencia. ¡JA! ¿Inocencia? Luna era una vil y experta mentirosa- Y uno se metió en su oído y se lastimó  
>-¿Cómo se lastimó? –insistió el azabache y a Luna pareció habérsele acabado la capacidad de inventar porque de golpe palideció. Entonces hermione decidió tomar la batuta<br>-Yo justo estaba con una copa en la mano para atraparlo, y se ve que lo apreté mucho, y lo rompí… -Explicó balbuceando  
>-¡Hermione! Debes tenes más cuidado –espetó Harry que al parecer se había tragado el cuento, lo que llamó la atención de las tres chicas, ya que no había sido demasiado convincente<br>-No te preocupes Harry, ya los hemos atrapado todos –interrumpió Luna  
>-De hecho, Luna, ¿puedo hablar contigo luego del almuerzo? Creo que con Ginny hoy nos cruzamos algunos más –comentó Hermione, ahora así descolocando por completo a Harry, claro, para el pelinegro una cosa era que le siguiera la corriente a Luna y otra que ella misma hablara de esas criaturas de aquél modo<br>-Dalo por hecho, Herms –sonrió tímida- Voy a mi mesa, adiós –saludó mientras se iba dando saltitos junto a sus compañeros.

El almuerzo pasó sin más relevancias, charlaron animadamente e ignoraron a Ron como venían haciendo hasta entonces. Hermione observó como Luna se paraba de su mesa y se disponía a salir del comedor, por lo que saludó a sus amigos y salió tras ella para que no se escapara

-¡Luna Lovegood detente ahora mismo! –gritó en medio de los corredores, y a la rubia no le quedo otra opción que hacerle caso. Se volvió lentamente hacia Hermione pero no levantó la vista del suelo, la castaña rió ante ello y se acercó rápidamente para abrazarla -¡Gracias, te debo una!  
>-Pensé que te ibas a enojar –musitó tímidamente<br>-¿Enojarme? ¡Acabas de salvarme la vida, Luna! –Exclamó regalándole una sonrisa que fue contagiada- Pero… ¿cómo sabías lo de mi mano?  
>-La vi…<br>-Me refiero, ¿cómo sabías que estaba en aprietos?  
>-¡Oh! –Exclamó- había varios <em>Warkspurt<em> alrededor tuyos mezclándose con tus _Pumpkins, entonces… -_explicó con naturalidad, y Hermione al notar que no conseguiría una respuesta coherente decidió interrumpirla  
>-Bueno, no importa el motivo, ¡Gracias! –Volvió a abrazarla- deberás enseñarme donde aprendiste a mentir así –bromeó haciendo sonrojar a Luna- Debo irme a Herbología, te veo en Runas –la saludó y corrió a encontrarse con Ginny a quien justo divisó doblar uno de los pasillos. Pero al doblar en aquella esquina la perdió de vista, siguió caminando hasta el invernadero creyendo encontrarla ahí.<p>

Lo que nunca hubiera sospechado es que Ginny tomó una escalera más y siguió bajando, con objetivo no al invernadero, sino que a las mazmorras. Poco le importaba que todos los Slytherins clavaran su fría mirada en ella, con varita en mano caminaba a zancadas con la vista fija en un punto: tres serpientes que acababan de salir de su nido. Al divisarla, Blaise le hizo señas a Theo y Pansy que esperaran, mientras él se acercaba lentamente a la pelirroja. Grave error

-¿Dónde esta el imbécil de Malfoy? –Espetó utilizando un tono que hasta hizo temblar al moreno  
>-Primero no te dirijas así a mi amigo, no olvides que estas en nuestro territorio<br>-Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado, Zabini –sonrió cínicamente- Ahora ve a buscarlo si no quieres que descargue contigo  
>-No me hagas reír, Weasley. No soy tu lechuza, no iré a buscarlo –le provocó. Para entonces Theo ya tenía la mano dentro de la túnica para desenfundar su varita tras cualquier movimiento peligroso, Pansy al notarlo lo imitó.<br>-Weasley, será mejor que te vayas, te sobrepasamos en número y no esta tu noviecito Potter para salvarte –musitó Pansy ganándose una mirada llena de ira de Ginevra  
>-Tú, justo tú, no abras la boca. Porque no me va a temblar la mano para hechizarte, no tientes a tu suerte porque ganas no me faltan –amenazó. Cuando Theo iba a salir en su defensa la entrada de la Sala Común volvía a abrirse, esta vez para darle paso a una cabellera rubia que estaba completamente desentendida de lo que sucedía allí fuera.<p>

Que Merlín, Morgana y Circe le tuvieran piedad, porque por lo visto la Weasley no se la tendría. En cuestión de un pestañeo la pelirroja había llegado hasta él y lo apuntaba con la varita directamente al cuello. Ver su pecho subir y bajar debido a su respiración, la fiereza de sus ojos, y como apretaba los labios fue suficiente para que los presentes tomaran apunte de que no era inteligente para sus subsistencias hacerla enojar, pero claro, para aquél momento ya era demasiado tarde. Instintivamente Theo, Blaise y Pansy levantaron sus varitas apuntándola

-Bajen eso –ordenó Draco, sabía que Ginny estaba furiosa y eso sería alimentar la fiera, además de que confiaba en que la pelirroja no le haría nada…. Al menos nada que lo matara. Los tres obedecieron, y Ginny en ningún momento si quiera tembló o aflojó el agarre de su varita- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Pecas?  
>-Deja tu cinismo, Malfoy. Ya no hace falta tu falsa simpatía –escupió con sorna- Para ti soy Weasley<br>-Vale, Weasley –dijo remarcando el apellido- ¿A qué vienes? Por como te traes cabreada no creo que busques una explicación a lo sucedido  
>-No necesito explicaciones, hurón. Menos las que puedas darme tú que serán más mentiras. Vine a advertirte, o mejor dicho, a amenazarse –sonrió cínicamente- Me siento una estúpida por haber confiado en ti y ayudarte con Hermione, te la entregué servida creyendo que tú, maldito seas, la ibas a cuidar. Ahora, si quieres hazlo como remuneración por haberte sido de ayuda en tu estúpido plan, no vuelvas a acercarte a ella, ni siquiera intentes hablarle, Malfoy. Estoy segura que lo único que valoras es tu puñetera vida, por lo que no querrás conocerme enojada –dijo casi a los gritos para después voltearse y salir de allí de la misma manera que había llegado.<br>-Si eso no es conocerla enojada, que Merlín me guarde –se animó a bromear Theo. Pero ninguno se rió de su chiste  
>-Tengo que hablar con Hermione…-fue lo único capaz de musitar el rubio<br>-¿Pero tú eres imbécil? –Volvió a interceder el castaño- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que Ginevra te acaba de decir?, siempre creí que tenías tendencias suicidas, pero tampoco es para que lo lleves a cabo  
>-¡Es que no entiendes! –gritó el rubio- Si Pecas vino así es porque Hermione está mal, y no puedo dejar las cosas así, más cuando es culpa de un mal entendido ¡Joder!, tengo que estoy…<br>-¿Qué estas…? –inquirió Blaise con una sonrisa en el rostro sabiendo perfectamente hacia donde desembocaba aquella frase  
>-Que esta jodido –intervino Pansy salvando a Draco- y yo también creo que debas hablar con ella, sobre todo ahora –mencionó mientras lo miraba con complicidad - Intenta encontrarla en biblioteca o en los pasillos, o espera hasta el jueves que tendremos Pociones con los Gryffindors y ustedes hacen equipo juntos.<br>-Voy a perderme toda la acción –bromeo Theo  
>-¿Cuándo te vas? –preguntó Blaise al captar a lo que se refería<br>-Esta tarde –respondió a secas- Debería de haberme ido anoche en realidad, ya no soy alumno del castillo y no debo levantar sospechas  
>-No creo que nadie sospeche, Theodore –acotó Pansy- no tiene nada de raro que vengas a visitar a tus amigos y te quedes<br>-No sé, en estos tiempos hay que ser precavido, mejor que tentar la suerte  
>-Esa frase me trae recuerdas de otras épocas –comentó Blaise<br>-Si, y nada felices –agregó Draco con nostalgia.

Pasaron dos semanas sin que Draco se diera por vencido, aunque por cierto, ya se estaba cansando. No sólo no habían vuelto a reunirse, como era lógico, sino que también Hermione lo ignoraba por completo. Cada vez que la encontraba sola por los pasillos la llamaba, sin importarle que otros alumnos lo presenciaran, pero ella aceleraba el paso fingiendo siquiera haberlo escuchado. En las clases de Pociones, si bien no había pedido que le cambiaran de pareja como el había creído que haría, lo trataba como si fuera uno de los fantasmas del castillo, o peor, porque parecía que ni siquiera notaba su presencia, simplemente se limitaba a trabajar. Hasta era capaz de romper frente a él las notas que le pasaba en las clases pidiéndole que se encontraran sin levantar la vista y mirarlo. Creyó que en la biblioteca sería más fácil que no se le escapara, y quizá lo sería, claro, si se la hubiera encontrado una de las tantas veces por día en las que iba a buscarla. Lo que él no sabía es que Hermione concurría con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry o mandaba a Ginny a retirar los libros y hacían las tareas en la habitación.

-No sé si el maldito mundo esta al revés o soy yo el que está patas para arriba –musitó Blaise al ver el estado de ensimismamiento de su amigo  
>-¿A qué te refieres?<br>-Simple. ¿En qué mundo como el que concebimos, una Gryffindor entra a territorio Slytherin a amenazarnos y se va de allí no por producto de una buena patada en el culo? Y mírate tú ¿desde cuándo es hermione la que te hace llorar a ti? ¡Ilumíname! Porque en siete años me había acostumbrado a que fuera al revés  
>-Yo no lloro por Granger –siseó entre dientes<br>-Si, no literalmente… pero mira tu cara  
>-Ya, cállate –espetó<br>-Draco…  
>-¡He dicho que te calles, joder!<br>-Vale, vale… después no digas que no te avisé –musitó divertido, sabiendo que así lo haría picar  
>-¿Qué quieres, Blaise? –Bueno, tampoco creyó que picaría tan rápido<br>-Granger a la vista… -canturreó y no fue necesario nada más para captar todos los sentidos Draco. Levantó la vista y la vio parada a los pies de la escalera, seguramente estaría esperando a su amiguita, por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo. Corrió hasta ella y Blaise se quedó riendo mientras miraba el espectáculo.

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar –sentenció parándose frente a ella. Por primera vez en tiempo la muchacha alzó la vista y clavo su mirada en la suya.  
>-Te equivocas Malfoy, no tengo nada que hablar contigo<br>-Pues yo sí, y necesito que me escuches –y más que un pedido fue una súplica  
>-Que lástima, porque yo no quiero escucharte –le dijo con la sonrisa más retorcida que fue capaz. Draco en vez de amedrentarse, pensó que era la sonrisa más linda que le había visto, digna de toda una Slytherin.<br>-Hermione, por favor, no es como tú piensas  
>-¿Y qué sabes que pienso yo? Hazte un favor y deja de rebajarte por una <em>sangre sucia<em> –escupió y decidió que subir las escaleras era la mejor opción para escapar de allí. A mitad de camino se encontró con Harry que bajaba y se unió a él  
>-Estabas tardando demasiado, ya te iba a buscar –bromeó intentando disimular su nerviosismo.<p>

Para su tranquilidad, al bajar Draco ya no se encontraba allí, cuando entraron al comedor pudo divisarlo en su mesa al lado de Blaise, que le hablaba animadamente mientras el rubio parecía estar sumamente concentrado en algún punto fijo de la mesa.

Los tres se sentaron en su mesa, aunque para entonces la mente de Hermione estaba muy lejos de ahí, estaba más que arrepentida de haberle dirigido la palabra al hurón. Hasta entonces no le había resultado difícil ignorarlo, era tanto el enfado que le generaba que le salía naturalmente. Pero algo siempre la llevó a no mirarlo en ningún momento y ahora entendía que había sido eso… simplemente su sentido de subsistencia a esos malditos ojos tormenta. Cada vez que los miraba era retroceder veinte casilleros, era temblar, era olvidarse hasta el nombre.  
>-Esta rara, ¿no lo crees? –le preguntó Harry- tu la conoces y quizá sepas algo. Es decir, no me refiero a que me cotillees sus cosas –se corrigió nervioso- pero quiero saber si hay alguien más, ya sabes, para no insistir en una causa perdida - La voz de Harry apenas le llegaba como un zumbido constante<br>-Claro –respondió ella revolviendo su taza  
>-¿Claro qué?<br>-Tienes razón –volvió a responder  
>-Ya veo… -musitó Harry que ya había empezado a notar la ausencia de atención de su amiga<br>-Entonces creer que tiene algo con… -pensó algo disparatado para evidenciarla- ¿Luna?  
>-Por supuesto –Confirmado. Aunque para notarlo sólo bastaba ver su mirada fija en el contenido de su taza a la cual revolvía como autómata hacía diez minutos<br>-Herms, ayer quemé tu libro de historia de Hogwarts, hacía frío en la sala común y lo eché a la chimenea  
>-No hay problema –Bien, esa no era una buena respuesta.<br>-Y estaba pensando volver a unir a los Mortífagos para terminar de cumplir las voluntades de Voldemort, ya sabes como éramos tan amigos –comentó para ver a cuanto llegaba la gravedad del asunto  
>-Te apoyo, Harry -contestó<p>

-¡Herms!  
>-¿Qué quieres Harry? –dijo levantando la voz<br>-Esta bien que la mañana no me favorezca, pero tampoco creo estar tan mal para que me confundas con Harry –le reprochó Ginny que se había sentado su otro lado. Hermione se sonrojó de repente y más al notar la cara con que también la miraba el pelinegro. Recién entonces cayó en cuenta en toda la situación- ¿Estas bien?  
>-Harry, ¡tú me dijiste que ibas a…<br>-Si, al fin lo notas –rió- olvídalo. Ginny, fíjate que puedes hacer con ella –sonrió y se levantó del lugar para darle intimidad a las dos amigas  
>-¿Qué pasó, Herms? –Preguntó la pelirroja entre risas todavía por la actitud de Harry<br>-Nada –murmuró aún con vergüenza- creo que estaba un poco distraída  
>-¿Un poco? –Rió- Y que te tiene así –Hermione dudó un poco antes de contarle, pero que más daba<br>-Malfoy… -soltó- Lo de siempre, que quería hablar y bla bla bla  
>-Y si es lo de siempre, que es lo que cambió esta vez, porque hasta ahora lo venías ignorando de primera, reconozco que me sorprendió hasta a mi<br>-Que le contesté, en realidad que lo miré –se avergonzó por decirlo en voz alta, sin dudas en su cabeza sonaba menos estúpido. Ginny sonrió  
>-No pensaste en dejarlo explicarse<br>-¿Ginny estas loca? ¿Olvidaste que fuiste tú quien fue a amenazarlo a las mazmorras?  
>-No, no lo olvidé, tus reproches me lo recuerdan a diario –se quejó- pero es una buena forma de sacártelo de encima, es eso lo que quieres. Además hay algo que me resulta extraño en todo esto –Hermione la miró intrigada- No sé, es que me resulta raro tanta insistencia de su parte, se esta rebajando demasiado por un simple plan ¿no crees? –Hermione se encogió de hombros- Herms, sé que ya me equivoqué una vez, así que puedes rechazar el consejo, pero creo que debes dejar el orgullo de lado y hablar con él<br>-No sé, Ginny –susurró antes de volver toda su atención hacia su taza

Y Hermione siguió en la luna de valencia durante todo el resto del día, creía volverse loca cuando cerraba los ojos y veía aquellos penetrantes ojos suplicantes. Agradeció cuando salió de su clase de artimancia, la última que tenía en aquél fatídico día. Dobló en una esquina y en su ensimismamiento no notó como alguien iba tras sus pasos.  
>-Hermione… -la llamo alguien por lo bajo. Demasiado bajo. Quizá estaba alucinando, si. Por alguna razón sus pasos se aceleraron violentamente- Granger –Okay, no podía seguir haciéndose la tonta, alguien la estaba llamando, pero se negaba a voltear -¡Maldita sea! GRANGER- gritó aquella voz, SU voz. Temblando, si… pero se giró. Y ahí estaban los malditos ojos grises que la atormentaron todo ese maldito día -¡Hasta que me prestas atención!<br>-No cantes victoria, Malfoy ¿qué quieres?  
>-¿Qué que quiero? No te quedó claro que quiero hablar contigo –protesto alterado, despeinándose el cabello con una mano<br>-¿Y a ti no te quedo claro que no te quiero escuchar? –Replicó- Ya sé todo lo que tienes para decir  
>-No me prejuzgues, Granger<br>-No te estoy prejuzgando, Malfoy. Nadie me contó nada, lo escuché y vi yo misma, así que no pierdas el tiempo  
>-No me digas que hacer con mi tiempo –reprochó, pero Hermione ya le daba la espalda<br>-Pero sí decido que hago con el mió –gritó mientras se retiraba rápidamente. Claro, rápidamente para ella, no tuvo en cuenta que tres pasos suyos equivalían a uno de Draco, quien en cuestión de segundos la había alcanzado y hecho voltear.  
>-Nadie, pero NADIE me ignora y menos me deja con la palabra en la boca –sentenció mientras la tomaba por las piernas y se la echaba cargada en un hombro y salía a grandes zancadas de allí con un rumbo fijo: 7mo piso.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Sé que dije que no lo haría más pero tengo que decirlo: No me gusta NADA como quedó el capítulo jaja. Igual me voy a justificar un poquito, es un capítulo que cuando me planteé la historia no iba a existir, pero como se dieron las cosas necesité escribirlo como anexo al próximo, sino quedarían muchas cosas "colgadas" o fuera de lugar. Más que nada quería marcar un poco los tiempos, y demás._  
><em>Quise publicarlo antes, pero para ser sincera acabo de terminar de escribirlo, tanto que ni siquiera lo volví a revisar (Así que perdonen si encuentran alguna que otra falta), pero no quería que la publicación pasara de hoy.<em>

_El próximo capítulo es uno que hace rato estoy esperando escribir, y uno de los (para mi) más claves para la historia en varios aspectos. Intentaré estas acorde de la circunstancia y hacer un buen trabajo con él._

_Debo admitir que me he metido en un problemón con los triángulos amorosos y no sé como los voy a solucionar jajaja. Me encnata que me den sus opiniones sobre lo que les va gustando, pero no pidan que anticipe que haré con ellos (Harry/Ginny/Blaise o Blaise/Pansy/Theo), no porque no les quiera decir, sino porque NO TENGO IDEA jajaja_

_Aprovecho y deseo un feliz cumpleaños al niño que vivió y a la mujer que cambió nuestras vidas :)_  
><em>Y a los que JK respecta... ¿Ya se registraron en PotterMore? yo no, no llegué a las 5am (hora Argentina) levantada para encontrar la bendita pluma. Espero que en los días que resten lo hagan en un horario mejor! jajaja<em>

_Como siempre agradezco a mis lindas huroncitas que comentan:_ **AzuuMalfoy Nyra Potter londonHearts010 Jade Sayers Autumn-Alexx Caroone Giss-Cullen cxro23 Emperatriz Shanon Lils Gaby27 Crimela **

**Hurona:**_ Primer deseo cumplido... el capítulo fue más largo! jaja. El 2 no sé si podré llevarlo a cabo, me gusta hacerlos hablar :P, y creo que tienen mucho para decirse y que eso es vital para que puedan comenzar algo verdadero, con bases sólidas... con el suspenso jugaré unos capítulos más adelante, y el drama que puse los capítulos anteriores casi me cuesta la vida xD jaja aunque eso no significa que no vulva a haber. 3- Como dije recién todavía no definí que será del futuro de Blaise y Ginny aunque ya tengo algo en mente para ellos dos que quizá inserte en el próximo cap. 4- La revolución mortífaga no pasará así nomás, por lo que quiero tocar el tema de buena forma, no sé si en el capitulo siguiente, pero ya en el otro seguramente haya novedades. Me alegro que te haya gustado la canción que utilice. Espero que este cap no te haya desagradado!, un beso y mil gracias por tu tiempo :D_

**Flor: **_¿Tan mal? Bueno, si.. tan mal! jaja pero bueno, acá presenté un poquito de esperanza tras tanta amargura, ¿no?. Me alegro haber podido trasmitirte los sentimientos de Herms, aunque me apene hacerte lagrimear!. No fue a propósito, (porque ya lo tenía pensado) pero Ginny te ha hecho caso jajaja. Un beso enoooorme, linda :)_

_No maten a la escritora!... las quiero (:_


	17. Cap 17: De amor, verdades y otros descub

**Aviso: El texto escrito en _itálica se _referirá a los FlashBacks o recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 17 - De amor, verdades y otros descubrimientos<strong>

_**20 minutos antes**__**…  
><strong>_

_Pansy entró a su Sala Común y llena de asombro comprobó que sus amigos tampoco estaban allí "¿Dónde demonios se habían metido?", hacía rato los había estado buscando ya que ninguno había asistido a la clase de Astronomía en la hora anterior. Si no estaban en la Sala, estarían en sus dormitorios y sino, que se prepararan cuando los encontrara porque significaba que algo estaban tramando. Subió las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los varones y al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de ellos ni siquiera se molestó en llamar, sino que entró como si fuera el propio.  
>-¿Cuándo vas a entender que debes golpear la puerta antes de entrar? –se quejó Draco<br>-Si Salazar los viera estaría revolcándose bajo tierra –protestó al ver a los dos chicos tirados boca arriba en sus respectivas camas mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y la habitación hecho un completo desastre, era sencillo deducir que "El Huracán Draco" había pasado con su furia por allí y destrozado todo lo que se le cruzó por el camino  
>-¿Qué te pasa ahora? –Inquirió Blaise en tono molesto<br>-¿Qué me pasa? ¡Ustedes me pasan! –Gritó- ¡Mírense! Cuando yo me referí tantas veces a que los Gryffindor nos arruinarían la vida, sin dudas no me refería a este sentido  
><em>_-Y yo cuando dije que eras como una hermana para mí no me refería a que me regañaras como si fueras hija de mi madre –replicó Draco  
><em>_-Oh, cállate idiota y levanten sus deprimidos traseros de una vez  
><em>_-¿No puedes dejarnos con nuestra depresión aquí e irte?, no te lo reprocharemos, lo juro –murmuró Blaise escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada  
><em>_-No, los amigos no se dejan solos en depresiones –canturreó y sonrió con cinismo. Como coreografiados Draco y Blaise suspiraron al asumir que no podrían contra la morena  
><em>_-¿Qué pretendes de nosotros, Pansy? –se dio por vencido el rubio. Pansy sonrió victoriosa  
><em>_-Ya les dije, pretendo que levanten…  
><em>_-Si, si, eso lo entendí –interrumpió- pero, ¿para qué quieres que lo hagamos? No cambiará nuestro humor  
><em>_-Lo sé, lo siguiente iba a ser un sermón sobre lo Hufflepuff que se los ve, y que me avergüenza que sean Slytherins, cuando se dan por vencidos y no buscan de cualquier manera lograr lo que se proponen… aunque a esto me refiera a dos Gryffindors –Lo último lo murmuró por lo bajo, torciendo el gesto. Lo que hizo sonreír a Draco que estaba mirándola… Blaise seguía bajo la almohada  
><em>_-No puedo hacer nada más, lo intenté todo pero ni siquiera quiere escucharme –recriminó  
><em>_-¿Seguro? –Inquirió en un tono un tanto amenazante- ¿Estás seguro que intentaste TODO?  
><em>_-¿Qué sugieres?  
><em>_-Estos son los momentos en que me da miedo lo que pueda salir de la cabeza retorcida de esa mujer –agregó Blaise quitándose por fin la almohada y mirando a sus amigos  
><em>_-Yo no sugiero nada, sólo pienso que tienen recursos por agotar –comentó encogiéndose de hombros- Si no quieren por las buenas, podrían buscar otras formas… Y NO HABLO DEL IMPERIUS, ASÍ QUE NO ME MIREN CON ESA CARA –Draco rió ante el repentino ataque de furia de su amiga, más procesó lo que dijo y una idea abordó su cabeza. De un envión se incorporó y se paró al lado de su cama  
><em>_-Blaise, ve a buscar a Pecas y mantenla entretenida. Si las abordamos por separado va a ser más fácil –Pansy cual niña de siete años comenzó a dar saltitos en el lugar mientras aplaudía sonriente ante la actitud que había tomado su amigo. Blaise lo miraba con un desconcierto imposible de describir  
><em>_-¿Has enloquecido? ¡Tú!, ¿qué le diste? –Increpó mirando directamente a Pansy  
><em>_-No me dio nada, Blaise –le defendió- pero tiene razón, hermano ¡Somos Slytherins! No podemos no lograr que un par de leoncitas no nos hagan el vacío. Conseguiré que Granger me escuche como que me llamo Draco Malfoy  
><em>_-Vale, pero sólo por si las dudas ve buscándote otro nombre –bromeó Blaise sentándose a la orilla de la cama- Ahora, su majestad, ¿cómo pretende que entretenga a la pelirroja si cada vez que me acerco amenaza con azotarme un Cruccio?  
><em>_-De eso encárgate tú, demasiado tengo con Granger –mencionó antes de salir- ¡Muévete! –gritó ya desde la Sala Común. Refunfuñando por lo bajo, y tomándose su tiempo Blaise se puso de pie- ¡AHORA!_

_Draco salió de la Sala como alma que lleva el Diablo, repasó en su cabeza las posibilidades sobre donde podría encontrar a la leona y recordó que esos días tenía Artimancia en la última hora. Sonrió de lado y siguió camino con ahora rumbo fijo al segundo piso.  
><em>_Subió el último tramo de la escalera, y divisó justo su melena virando en una esquina de los pasillos, a grandes pasos caminó hasta alcanzarla, intentando normalizar su respiración en el trayecto.  
><em>_-Hermione… -la llamo con apenas un hilo de voz debido a la agitación. Por lo visto demasiado bajo para que ella lo escuchara. Respiró hondo para volver a intentarlo con más fuerza- Granger –Bien. Ahora sí lo había escuchado, pudo notarlo por la manera en que se tensó su cuerpo, aunque la muy orgullosa siguiera haciendo como si no -¡Maldita sea! GRANGER- gritó sin poder contener su frustración. Esa mujer si que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Era lo que buscaba, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la vio voltear hacia él -¡Hasta que me prestas atención! –Agregó intentando disimular el nerviosismo que lo había embargado de golpe  
><em>_-No cantes victoria, Malfoy ¿qué quieres? –Por lo visto seguiría tan altiva como siempre. El pobre iluso creyó que la tendría fácil  
><em>_-¿Qué que quiero? ¿No te quedó claro que quiero hablar contigo? –protestó. No podía creer que después de rogarle por días una chance para hablar, la señorita le preguntara "que quería" como si nada  
><em>_-¿Y a ti no te quedo claro que no te quiero escuchar? Ya sé todo lo que tienes para decir –"¡Merlín dame paciencia!" rogó el rubio. No podía ponerse así por un "Sangre Sucia", sabía que se había pasado, pero ¿para tanto?. Encima ¡ni siquiera lo dijo con la intención de insultarla!, pero claro, ¿cómo explicárselo si la muy orgullosa se había cerrado en sí misma?  
><em>_-No me prejuzgues, Granger  
><em>_-No te estoy prejuzgando, Malfoy. Nadie me contó nada, lo escuché y vi yo misma, así que no pierdas el tiempo  
><em>_-No me digas que hacer con mi tiempo –reprochó, pero Hermione ya le daba la espalda… ¿Hermione le estaba dando la espalda? Ah, no… ¡eso no podía quedar así!  
><em>_-Pero sí decido que hago con el mió –encima tenía el tupé de restregarle por la cara la manera en que lo dejaba hablando solo. Definitivamente, eso no podía quedar así. Ni lo pensó, corrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban y tomándola por los hombros la obligo a voltearse  
><em>_-Nadie, pero NADIE me ignora y menos me deja con la palabra en la boca –Granger iba a aprender. Recordó lo que le había dicho Pansy hacía un rato y lo asumió: Situaciones extremas requieren soluciones extremas. Y entonces, la cargó sobre sus hombros: Por las buenas o por las malas, pero lo iba a escuchar._

Hermione se revolvía encima de Draco, pataleaba y le pegaba puñetazos en la espalda con tal de lograr que la soltara. En los únicos tramos donde se calmaba era mientras el rubio subía las escaleras. Estaba enfurecida, pero sobre todo tenía miedo, no sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando estuviese obligada a tenerlo enfrente y escucharle decir todas las mentiras que tendría preparadas. Él por su parte lo único que pedía es que esa mujer se quedara quieta, no era pesada, al contrario, pero entre tanto movimiento iba a terminar por destrozarlo o haciéndolos rodar por las escaleras. Intentaba mantenerse sereno y no pensar en que decirle o como actuar, sabía que con lo impredecible que era la castaña sus planes se bifurcarían en cuestión de segundos. Luego de unos minutos de lucha –tanto interna como física- llegaron al séptimo piso, donde casi instantáneamente se materializó la puerta a la Sala de Menesteres. Antes de volver a depositarla en el suelo, se aseguro adentrarse hasta casi la mitad de aquél lugar.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil!- gritó con todo lo que le dio la garganta- ¿Cómo te atreves?  
>-Tú te atreviste primero a ignorarme –reprochó- ¡Hace semanas que no me escuchas! Como si no existiera, ¡Joder! como si no te importara todo lo que pasamos. Si tan siquiera me hablaras, Granger, o me pegaras al menos… algo. ¡Haz algo, Granger! –Musitó exasperado despeinándose con la mano. Hermione soltó una carcajada sumamente forzada y fingida<br>-¿Qué hago Malfoy? ¿Te grito? ¿O debería pegarte? –Preguntó con cinismo mientras se acercaba a una distancia mínima del chico- ¿Eso significaría que me importa? ¿Si te pego es porque me importas, Draco? –por más que intentaba sostener una imagen de entereza, las lágrimas ya empezaban a cristalizarle los ojos y atravesársele en la garganta. A cada frase que soltaba le pegaba un puñetazo en el pecho, llena de furia. Draco apenas si pestañeaba, la miraba fijo sin mostrar señal de nada -¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué te quiero?: ¡Te quiero! ¿Y? ¿Qué cambió? Nada cambió –gritó al mismo tiempo que estallaba en lágrimas- Porque nada de lo que yo diga cambiará nada, NADA –la última palabra fue acompañada por un nuevo golpe que terminó desmoronándola a ella misma. Draco no lo dudó un instante, la tomó por los brazos y la acercó hasta él hasta refugiarla en su pecho, la abrazó sujetándola por la cabeza mientras ella se dejaba hacer, en ese momento no podía hilar dos ideas seguidas, no podía contener ese torrente de lágrimas que guardaba desde hacía días y muy a su pesar, en aquellos brazos, refugiada en aquél pecho, se sentía cómoda.

Draco se dio cuenta que la había extrañado más de lo que creía, que había extrañado esa necesidad de sentirla en sus brazos y daba la casualidad que siempre había sido de la misma manera: refugiándola, conteniendo sus lágrimas… cuando no las de ambos  
>Estuvieron así por varios minutos, hasta que el llanto de Hermione aminoró. Cuando la muchacha se sintió nuevamente con fuerzas, las utilizó para separarse bruscamente del rubio.<p>

-¡Aléjate! –Ordenó- No te quiero cerca de mí  
>-¿Eres bipolar o qué? –ironizó, lo que hizo enfurecerla aún más<br>-¡Y encima tengo que aguantar tus sarcasmos!  
>-Lo siento, Hermione. Pero a veces te pones imposible<br>-¡Nadie te obliga a que me trates! –recriminó y Draco bufó. Sería más difícil de lo que creía

(...)

Ginny esperaba a su amiga mientras adelantaba tareas en su habitación cuando un golpeteo en la ventana la sacó de su concentración. Zoko, una de las lechuza que se había comprado George para hacer las entregas de su tienda de chascos, la esperaba del otro lado de la ventana. La pelirroja no pudo evitar preocuparse, no era normal recibir mensajes de su hermano y muchos menos a esas horas. Se acerco rápidamente a ella y notó que lo que traía en su pata, no era una simple nota, sino que al parecer se trataba de un periódico. Apenas soltó su encomienda, Zoko emprendió su viaje de vuelta.

Volvió hasta su escritorio y desenroscó aquél diario. Dentro había una nota de George:

_Pequeña:_

_Sé que habían cancelado sus suscripciones al Profeta,  
>pero creo que la nota de la portada les será de interés.<br>No se preocupen que los mantendré al tanto,  
>no estoy de acuerdo que porque estén en el colegio queden aislados de lo que pasa fuera<br>Dile a Harry de mi parte que te cuide ¿si? Y dale mis saludos a Ron_

_Los quiero (pero no se lo digas a Ron, ya sabes)_

_George_

Ginny sonrió. De verdad extrañaba a su hermano. Durante el verano y las vacaciones por navidad se habían unido mucho más que años anteriores, ya que fueron los que más sintieron la falta de Fred y no podía negar que de vez en cuando necesitaba alguna de sus bromas para poder mejorar sus días. Se había perdido de tal manera en sus pensamientos y añoranzas que casi olvida el detalle que su hermano quería que revisara. Al recordarlo desplegó el periódico rápidamente y fue incapaz de realizar otro movimiento después de ver la imagen y el titular de la portada que rezaba: "_**Fuga de Mortífagos en Azkaban **__(más información en la página 16)" _Tardó un tanto en asimilar y procesar dicha información, pero apenas le cayó la ficha movió con suma velocidad las páginas hasta llegar a la citada. Los ojos azules de la muchacha corrían a toda velocidad por las líneas del periódico abriéndose más a cada párrafo que leía.

"_**El Ministro de Magia **__**Kingsley**__**Shacklebolt confirmó esta mañana que quince prisioneros de alta seguridad de Azkaban han escapado a primera hora de la madrugada. Cabe aclarar que estos fueron detenidos por haber pertenecido a las filas del Lord Oscuro y haber cometido diversos crímenes por su causa. Por lo que existe la fuerte sospecha que este acto a estado planeado con antelación (cosa que confirma el modus operandi utilizado) por miembros de la misma secta que se encontraban en libertad. Lógicamente semejante hecho despierta la preocupación en el nuevo ministro a que puedan volver los ataques y atentados como venganza por la caída de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ya que de otro modo no se explica el motivo desencadenante de este acontecimiento. El señor Ministro, de todas maneras, pidió a la comunidad mágica que mantenga la calma y se comunique con el Departamento de Aurores tras cualquier situación sospechosa. También el primer Ministro Muggle se encuentra al tanto y ha sido advertido del peligro, **__"En estas situaciones lo mejor que podemos haces es trabajar unidos con las autoridades Muggles para poder solucionarlo con mayor rapidez y devolver a esos fugitivos a las celdas donde pertenecen"__** declaró el señor Shacklebolt esta mañana.  
><strong>__**Por primera vez, en casi un año, las autoridades mágicas se enfrentan a un acto de estas magnitudes. La paz en que se veía envuelta la sociedad mágica luego de que Harry Potter volvi**__**ó a vencer, vuelve a pender de un hilo"**_

Abajo había un apartado con una fotografía y una pequeña reseña de cada uno de los fugitivos, Ginny apenas pasó una rápida mirada, pero fue suficiente para reconocer entre ellos a Antonin Dolohov, Alecto y Amycus Carrow, Walden MacNair… y Lucius Malfoy

(...)

Draco caminaba exasperado en círculos por la Sala, mientras que Hermione se limitaba a darle la espalda en todo momento negada completamente a entablar una conversación con el Príncipe de Slytherin. A pesar de todo, la muchacha en ningún momento si quiera intentó escaparse, lo que no le hubiera resultado muy difícil dado que no había ningún encantamiento que se lo impidiera. ¿Sería que su inconciente en realidad no quería irse de allí?

El sonido de una melodía la hizo voltear encontrándose de frente directamente con Draco que le tendía la mano  
>-¿Bailas, Granger?<br>-¡Eres un cínico! –gritó furiosa alejándose de él- No puedo creer que después de lo que pasó te comportes de esta manera  
>-A ver si aclaramos los puntos –se puso serio de repente y volvió a acercarse a ella- Primero, quieras o no tendremos que bailar, tu aceptaste y ya estamos inscriptos<br>-¡Lo sabías! –No lo podía creer, la indignación no entraba en su cuerpo–Lo sabías y así y todo me usaste  
>-Hey, hey, hey –intentó frenarla- Acá se aclara el segundo punto. En ningún momento te usé, Granger, no vengas a hacerte la víctima, los dos sabíamos que esto era un plan, yo nunca te mentí, creía que estaba todo lo suficientemente claro –Y ahí estaba, confirmándole todo. Otra vez las ganas de llorar… pero esta vez aguantaría como si fuera lo último que haría<br>-Quizá estaba todo claro para ti, más no para mí –espetó- Pensé que llegamos a un punto en que el plan había quedado en un segundo plano. Pero me equivoqué, fui una ilusa, lo sé y no te culpo. Pero como no te culpo espero que tú dejes de molestarme, no tienes que seguir fingiendo con esta impura  
>-¡Por Merlín! –Draco ya se había salido completamente de sus casillas- ¿Qué no das cuenta lo equivocada que estas? ¿De que todo es completamente al revés de lo que dices, Hermione? –No supo si fueron las palabras que utilizó, o simplemente la manera en que pronunció su nombre, pero de repente Hermione no pudo replicarle, algo le hizo bajar los decibeles dándole lugar a Draco a por fin explicarse.<p>

(...)

Bajó corriendo a su Sala Común con el periódico en la mano. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse a Harry o a Hermione, aunque hasta con su hermano se conformaría. Sentía que el papel le quemaba en la mano, necesitaba mostrárselos ya, pero no había rastros de ninguno. Salió disparatada de allí para recorrer el castillo hasta encontrarlos. ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido? Ni en el Gran Comedor, ni en la biblioteca, ni en los pasillos que había recorrido. Miró la hora y confirmó que los tres ya habían finalizado sus clases, entonces ¿dónde estaban? Se disponía a salir a recorrer los jardines cuando una mano la sujeto por el brazo.  
>-Weasley, quiero hablar contigo –mencionó el moreno y enseguida notó que había sonado más a orden que a una petición. Buscó retractarse enseguida- Por favor…<br>-¡Una lástima Zabini! –Ironizó- Ahora me urge hacer eso mismo con Hermione, así que si me disculpas voy a seguir buscándola –mencionó mientras volvía a girarse para seguir su rumbo  
>-Yo lamento informarte que no la encontrarás por mucho que la busques –Ginny se frenó en seco tras las palabras del moreno. Sintió palidecer y el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, ¿tendría que ver con la noticia que traía en aquél periódico?- No te asustes –rió al notar su preocupación- Esta con Draco<br>-¿Con… con Malfoy? –Tartamudeo recomponiéndose del susto  
>-Eso dije –sonrió- Tenían cosas que aclarar<br>-Creí que Hermione no accedería –musitó  
>-No se si lo habrá hecho, pero Draco estaba dispuesto a tomar medidas extremas para que lo escuchara –Ginny bufó- Y creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo<br>-Más allá de las pocas ganas que tengo de hacerlo, en este momento tengo asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparme  
>-¿Y tienen que ver con El Profeta? –preguntó señalándole el periódico que apretaba inconcientemente en su mano derecha. Ginny se sorprendió porque Blaise lo hubiese notado, y dudó si debía mostrárselo o no, después de todo era un Slytherin… pero si lo pensaba, él nunca había tenido que ver con Voldemort y sus seguidores por lo que creyó conveniente hacerlo. Lo desenrolló y se lo tendió mostrándole de lleno la portada. Blaise lo tomó e instantáneamente se dirigió a la página 16. Su reacción fue igual a la de la pelirroja: Ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y pérdida drástica de color en la piel.<br>-Definitivamente, tenemos que hablar –sentenció  
>-¿Sabes algo sobre esto? –Blaise asintió- Pero…<br>-No, aquí no –señaló mientras buscaba con la vista algún lugar donde pudieran hablar tranquilos- ¡Vamos frente al lago! Allí no nos molestarán. Ginny asintió y le siguió el paso.

(...)

-¿A qué te refieres? –articuló por fin después de algunos segundos en silencio sorprendiendo a Draco por el tono que había utilizado, parecía dispuesta a escucharlo.  
>-Sé que no debería haber vuelto a usar esas palabras para referirme a ti, porque como dijiste, habíamos pasado esa etapa. Pero se fue de mis manos, Pansy abrió su bocaza y si no la apoyaba iba a levantar demasiadas sospechas. ¿Entiendes Hermione que para los demás no hay cambio en nuestra relación? Y lamentablemente antes yo no hubiese titubeado en tratarte de aquél modo, o peor. Sabía que te enojarías pero tenía la esperanza de que recordaras lo que te había dicho, que recordaras lo que significaban las insignias en nuestras túnicas –Hermione estuvo a dos segundos de ablandarse, pero entonces recordó que ese no era el motivo por el cual estaba enojada con él. Claro, él no sabía que ella había escuchado su conversación con Parkinson e intentaba disculparse por el acontecimiento anterior… Volvía a ser todo parte de su plan.<br>-Deja de gastar saliva, Malfoy –sugirió irónica- Ya te lo dije, estas librado de tratar con esta _Sangre Sucia_, podemos hablar con McGonagall y anular nuestra pareja, ya te saliste con la tuya, ya lloré por ti y me humille, no es necesario que sigas manteniendo esta farsa, te ahorro el sacrificio de seguir tolerando el asco que te doy –Dijo con una tranquilidad que ni ella supo de donde sacó, pero sin dudas notó lo bien que se sentía haberlo escupido todo  
>-¿De qué demonios hablas? –Masculló con enfado- ¿eres estúpida?<br>-¡Y encima me insultas!  
>-No, no te insulto, te devuelvo la cortesía –ironizó- Me estoy sincerando contigo ¿y tú lo único que piensas es que te desprecio? Si sólo me hubiera limitado a seguir con el plan, ¿crees que buscaría una excusa todas las tardes para que nos veamos? ¿Qué te ayudaría con Pociones? ¿Qué te contara cosas de mi vida que ni siquiera saben Blaise o Theo? ¿Qué ahora estaría rebajándome por rogarte que me escuches? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Crees que te hubiera besado si me dieras asco, Hermione?<br>-¡No lo sé Malfoy, dímelo tú! –gritó. Lo único que necesitaba era que el cabrón le recordara y refregara por la cara todas las cosas que como una idiota le creyó  
>-¡Y que mierda es lo que estoy diciéndote ahora, joder! –superpuso su voz<br>-Mentiras Malfoy, mentiras –murmuró- ¡Te escuche hablando con Pansy! –estalló y Draco supo que estuvo perdido.

(...)

Caminaron a cierta distancia –marcada por Ginny- hasta llegar al árbol frente al lago dónde ya habían tenido una conversación. Inevitablemente ambos recordaron como había terminado su encuentro y se tensaron pero intentaron disimularlo.  
>-¿Qué es lo que sabes de esto, Blaise? –inquirió mientras se sentaba sobre el césped. Para Blaise no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que volviera a llamarlo por su nombre<br>-No mucho, pero seguramente más que tú. ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días vino Theodore al colegio? –Ginny asintió con la cabeza, prestando atención- Bueno, no vino simplemente a visitarnos  
>-La noche anterior a Draco le había molestado la marca –recordó en voz alta<br>-Si, como lo…  
>-Me contó Hermione –respondió interrumpiéndolo. Blaise sólo afirmó con un gesto de cabeza -¿Cómo lo supo Theo?<br>-La marca arde cuando alguien hace un llamado, en este caso el llamado fue hecho por el padre de Theo. Él lo descubrió gracias a unos aparatos _muggles_ que no recuerdo el nombre y enseguida se comunicó con nosotros para contarnos lo que sabía  
>-Y eso era… -incitó a que continuara. Blaise soltó bruscamente el aire de sus pulmones<br>-Los mortífagos volvieron a reunirse, Ginny y eso no es nada bueno. Lo primero fue esto –mencionó señalando El Profeta- pero es sólo un paso para llegar a lo que verdaderamente quieren para vengarse  
>-¿Y saben cual es su objetivo? –preguntó temerosa. Tenía un presentimiento por la actitud que mantenía Zabini, pero necesitaba sus palabras para confirmarlo. Simplemente porque no podía, no quería creerlo.<br>-Hogwarts –respondió directo. Ginny se mantuvo inexpresiva  
>-Si lo sabían ¿porqué no dijeron nada? –Inquirió con la misma pasividad en su voz- ¡Se podría haber previsto!<br>-No creímos que iban a actuar tan rápido –explicó- Tenemos pensado hablar con McGonagall, si no lo hicimos hasta ahora fue porque nos distrajimos en otros asuntos, y como dije, creíamos tener tiempo  
>-¡Pero ya ves que no! –Espetó ahora levantando la voz- Pueden atacarnos ahora mismo mientras estamos aquí sin hacer nada<br>-No lo harán, Draco lo hubiese notado –Ante estas palabras Ginny recordó la marca y volvió a serenarse  
>-¿Se puede saber que asuntos los distrajeron? –Inquirió- ¿qué puede ser más importante que eso?<br>-No se trata de importancias –replicó- A veces actuamos según el instinto y no sería lo que haríamos si utilizáramos la lógica  
>-Aún no me respondes…<br>-Ni lo haré –afirmo- Te reirías o en el mejor de los casos no me creerías.  
>-Arriésgate –sonrió- ¿Qué tuvo tu cabeza tan ocupada que olvidaste el hecho de evitar un ataque Mortífago?<br>-Tú

(...)

Draco no sabía que decir, recordaba a la perfección la conversación con Pansy, palabra por palabra, por lo que supuso que Hermione no había escuchado todo y se había quedado con la peor parte, él sabía que todo había sido en tren de broma, pero… ¿cómo se lo explicaba a Hermione?. Ahora todo le cerraba, ahora entendía porque lo estuvo ignorando de esa manera ¡Y no era para menos! Hermione por su parte no sabía si llorar por la confirmación de los hechos o reírse de satisfacción por haberlo descubierto  
>-Sé que es difícil que me creas, pero las cosas no son como piensas –fue lo único capaz de decir<br>-¿Difícil que te crea? –Inquirió con sarcasmo- ¡Es imposible que te crea!, fui yo la que escucho todo, no me vinieron con el chisme. Y no te gastes en decirme que era poción multijugos y alguien tomó tu lugar porque ese cuento ya esta gastado  
>-No iba a decirte eso. –Suspiró intentando serenarse y encontrar la manera de explicarse- Era yo, y esa conversación existió, si. Pero aún así no es lo que crees<br>-¿Encima intentas tratarme de idiota?  
>-No, nada de eso –aclaró- Pero no me dejas explicarme<br>-Por algo será, creo que te lo ganaste a pulso  
>-¡No lo niego! pero es todo una equivocación, Hermione<br>-Si, es todo una equivocación, nunca tendría que haberme mezclado contigo –escupió con furia. Y Draco fue incapaz de articular palabra o movimiento luego de escucharla, así como tampoco encontrarle explicación o definir la especie de hoyo que se le formó a la altura de la boca del estómago. Cuando reaccionó, Hermione se encaminaba derecho hasta la puerta. Con dos zancadas ya la había alcanzado, la tomó del brazo haciéndola quedar frente a él, pensaba gritarle, reprocharle que lo seguía ignorando, pensaba desatar su furia… pensaba. Pero todos esos pensamientos, y todo ese enojo que había acumulado en su interior al sentirse ignorado nuevamente se disipó con tan sólo mirar sus ojos. Hermione trataba de rehuirle la mirada, tenía los ojos completamente empañados por las lágrimas que se empeñaban por salir, sólo quería irse de allí y poder llorar tranquila hasta secarse, sólo quería escapar de él y de los ojos que la hacían perder. Draco boqueo varias veces antes de hablar, quería abrazarla y consolarla, pero sabía que ella no se dejaría y que tampoco era lo que correspondía, él en ese momento tenía que hablar. Sabía que estaba frente a la posibilidad de perderla para siempre, de perder lo que nunca había tenido.  
>-Necesito que me escuches –susurró levantándole el rostro por la barbilla obligándola a lo que ella estaba intentando evitar: mirarlo -Escucha lo que tengo que decirte y prometo que no te vuelvo a molestar si eso es lo que quieres. Después puedes odiarme, insultarme, hechizarme o volver a pegarme como en tercero –sonrió- Pero hazlo sabiendo toda la verdad, si no quieres hacerme ese favor, hazlo por ti y por cubrir tu cuota de curiosidad –Le tendió una mano invitándola a ubicarse en un lugar más cómodo, ya hacía rato que estaban parados en el mismo sitio. Hermione titubeó, se mordió el labio mientras decidía que hacer, él la esperaba con paciencia, sin presionarla. En sus ojos podía divisar una ternura infinita, se preguntaba como era capaz de hacer que hasta sus ojos fingieran por él… era tan fácil ceder ante esas orbes grises. Aún indecisa alargó su mano y tomó la del rubio, quien se la apretó y acarició disimuladamente y caminaron hacia el sillón.<p>

(...)

-Oh, claro y se supone que yo debería creerte, ¿no? –Se burló Ginny luego de haber soltado una estridente carcajada  
>-Te dije que no me creerías –le acusó al mismo tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie, pero la mano de Ginny sujetándolo por el brazo se lo impidió<br>-¿A qué juegas, Blaise? –preguntó casi en un susurró- No entiendo…  
>-Ese es el problema –rió sarcástico- No entiendes porque no hay nada que entender, no hay nada que entender porque no hay juego. No estoy jugando a nada Weasley –recriminó. Debías de ser demasiado ciego para no notar el dejo de enojo o decepción que significaban sus palabras, y si había algo que Ginny no era, era ser ciega.<br>-Confié en ti y el resultado fue mi mejor amiga con el corazón roto por culpa de Malfoy –dijo, aunque no supo muy bien porqué. Ni siquiera ella estaba convencida de sus palabras, todo le seguía resultando tan raro.  
>-Weasley, ¿puedes dejar de lado una jodida vez los problemas de Granger y Draco? ¡Deja que ellos solucionen sus asuntos!<br>-Pero tú eres su mejor amigo, Blaise –grito- lo que paso te involucra directamente, tú sabías del maldito plan, ¿cómo confiar en que yo no soy parte de lo mismo?  
>-¿De qué plan…. –pero el mismo cortó su pregunta cuando la respuesta cayó en su cabeza- ¡Sabía que esto terminaría mal! ¿Cómo lo supieron?<br>-¡Encima no lo niegas! –Se quejó- Hermione escuchó a Draco hablando con la zorra de Parkinson  
>-Primero: Pansy no es ninguna zorra, yo me refiero a tus amigos con respeto, espero lo mismo de tu parte –Ginny frunció los labios con enfado al ver como la defendía- Segundo: No lo niego porque sé de su existencia PERO –aclaro viendo que la pelirroja iba a interrumpirlo- Tercero: Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, es más por último y Cuarto: Apostaría mi cuenta en Gringotts que saben la mitad de las cosas<br>-Yo también la apostaría… -admitió tímidamente. Blaise le sonrió con dulzura  
>-¿Me dejarás que te explique? –Ginny asintió y clavó sus enormes ojos azules expectantes en él- No tengo que explicarte quien es Malfoy –Ginny comprendió que cuando se refería a Malfoy lo hacía sobre la imagen que todos tenían del Principe de las Serpientes, y no de su verdadera personalidad, no de Draco su amigo- como tampoco el odio que les refería los de tu casa. Este año estuvo más susceptible, por razones evidentes, y digamos que tu hermano no se la hizo nada fácil. Un día agotó su cuota de paciencia y decidió vengarse –sonrió al recordarlo- Vino a la Sala y nos dijo que iba a invitar a Granger al baile para dejarla plantada ese día y reírse de ella, y de paso reírse también de tu hermano mientras tanto. El pensamiento no le duró ni dos semanas, aunque él lo niegue. Se enamoró de Hermione, Ginny –explicó- puedo jurártelo por lo que quieras, que es así. Las cosas se le fueron de las manos y recién hace poco lo aceptó. Lo acepta y se arruina todo –sonrió con ironía<br>-Te creo –espetó como único comentario- Nunca me resultó fácil creer que las cosas fueran así, pensé que era una necesidad de negarlo  
>-Pues no. Era tu sexto sentido, pequeña<br>-El problema es que Hermione tiene un bloqueo en su "tercer ojo" bromeó, y Malfoy la tendrá difícil  
>-Lo imaginé, pero Draco puede ser muy perseverante si se lo propone<br>-Tampoco lo dudo. El problema es que Hermione tiene el corazón más grande que su cerebro, cosa que ya es un decir viniendo de Hermione –bromeó- Por lo cual, cuando se lo rompen… -Dejó la frase inconclusa y ninguno de los dos retomó la conversación por algunos minutos, perdidos en sus pensamientos  
>-¿Te parece si entramos? –propuso Blaise- Ya es tarde y debes de recordar lo que pasó la última vez que entramos fuera de hora –Blaise rió y Ginny se tensó recordando el beso- Lo único bueno que puedo rescatar del embrollo Granger-Malfoy es que gracias a la bofetada en el Gran Comedor, Peeves cambió su repertorio –Ginny rió más relajada al ver que Blaise se refería a Peeves y no al beso- Todavía recuerdo los insultos de Malfoy<br>-Tienes razón, será mejor que entremos –accedió. Blaise se puso de pie primero y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Al hacerlo quedaron más cerca de lo que ella deseaba, pero aún así no le soltó la mano, ni tampoco se alejó, ni le quitó los ojos de la boca. Imposible saber quien de los dos acortó la distancia entre sus bocas, quizá porque los dos tomaron el impulso al mismo tiempo. Lo que si estuvo claro fue como Ginny soltó sus manos para trasportarlas directamente a la nuca del moreno, abrazándose a su cuello y que este hecho le dio vía libre a Blaise para llevar las suyas hacia la cintura de la chica y acercar sus cuerpos aún más. ¿Cuánto tiempo duró? ¡Quien sabe!, lo que se puede asegurar es que ninguno quería finalizarlo.

(...)

Se sentaron en el sillón pero permanecieron en silencio sin siquiera soltarse las manos. Draco no sabía como abordar el tema, como explicarlo de una manera en que Hermione entendiera lo sucedido, lo comprendiera y pudiera llegar a perdonarlo.

-¿Y? Te escucho…- Se decidió la castaña a romper el silencio  
>-No quiero que me escuches, mejor será que lo veas –Cuando Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sus palabras le despertaron una solución. No había una manera mejor de demostrarlo.<br>-¿Es…estas seguro? –Hermione entendió al instante a que se refería y le sorprendía que el rubio llegara a aquella instancia con tal de esclarecer las cosas, sabiendo lo cerrado que era. ¿En verdad había sido una confusión? Imposible. Ella estaba segura de lo que escuchó!  
>-Si, ¿qué mejor que ver las cosas por ti misma?, tú me dijiste que me habías escuchado y que nadie te lo había contado –explicó- Bueno, quiero que lo veas tú y no que alguien te lo cuente –sonrió mientras hacía aparecer un pensadero. Hermione se mordió el labio tensa, algo le auguraba que lo que debería morderse después sería la lengua.<br>Draco tomó su varita y apoyándosela en su sien extrajo un pequeño hilo color azul y lo posó en el pensadero. Su otra mano seguía unida a la de Hermione, a la cual apretó incentivándola, ella lo mi miró a los ojos y asintió. Acto siguiente se sumergieron en el recuerdo.

De repente se encontraban en las mazmorras, Hermione podía recordar perfectamente la manera en que el frió traspasaba todo su abrigo aquella tarde. Haciendo caso a su memoria dirigió la vista hacia las escaleras y encontró a Draco abrazado a Pansy, su estómago se contrajo ante la imagen pero el Draco "real" afirmó el agarre de su mano trasmitiéndole tranquilidad. Se acercaron a los personajes del recuerdo para poder escuchar la conversación que mantenían  
><em>-Háblame de Granger<em> –habló la morena y Hermione se sorprendió por la forma en que preguntaba por ella. Draco empezó a tensarse al saber lo que vendría  
>-¿Qué quieres saber?<br>-_Todo. No sé, empecemos por lo que te gusta de ella  
><em>_-Sería más fácil enumerarte lo que me disgusta, ¿Sabes? Era mucho menos complicado odiarla. Me gusta su sencillez, como se incomoda con tonterías y se sonroja, como ríe con despreocupación… en realidad, ¡como hace todo con despreocupación! admiro como le importa poco lo que los demás piensen de ella, así también su valentía e inteligencia –_ Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ahora se mantenía más que expectante al desarrollo de la conversación  
><em>-Tú también eres inteligente, Draco<br>__-Si, pero ella me supera claramente. Además eso hace entretenido todo, porque nunca nos faltan temas de conversación. Pero sobre todo me gusta que la forma en la que ella me trata… me permite ser yo mismo._ –La castaña sonrió  
><em>-¿Y cómo te trata?<br>__-Cómo si no nos hubiéramos odiado y le hubiera hecho la vida imposible durante siete años. Me entiende, me escucha, no olvida lo que pasó y el bando en el que estuve y eso es lo mejor, porque me perdona por ello y respeta por lo que pasé, me entiende aunque lógicamente no me justifique. Pero incluso es más de lo que puedo pedir._ –Draco estaba cada vez más tenso, hubiera preferido saltearse toda esa parte, pero sabía que mostrársela sería la única manera de convencerla. No era capaz de mirar la escena, pero tampoco de fijar la vista en la Gryffindor, de repente encontró interesante las viejas paredes del lugar  
><em>-Y además es linda<em> –Hermione casi se ahoga con su propia respiración al escuchar el elogio que le profería Pansy. Si no fuera por la claridad del recuerdo, hubiese jurado que se trataba de una manipulación  
><em>-Es hermosa…<em> -Los colores inundaron su cara, y al dirigir disimuladamente su vista a Draco, notó que él estaba en la misma situación. Esa vergüenza terminó de comprobarle que todo era verdad, pero entonces, ¿cómo había desencadenado aquella conversación en lo que ella había escuchado?  
>-<em>Tienes razón, no soy la única que esta jodida. El amor, el amor….<br>__-No estoy enamorado de Granger_ –Las palabras para Draco sonaron más duras de lo que lo había creído, entonces notó porque sus amigos decían lo que decían, como él mismo intentaba negarse una verdad tan evidente. Pero a Hermione esas palabras le retumbaron en la cabeza, le provocaron un vacío en el estómago y la volvieron a invadir las ganas de llorar: él no estaba enamorado de ella.  
><em>-Claro, lo sé, es parte del plan: La enamorabas y la dejabas plantada para el baile. Era así, ¿no? Entonces, ¿puedo tener el placer de ser tu acompañante para ver la cara de desilusión de la sangre sucia?<br>_-_Por supuesto, no hay mejor candidata para un Malfoy que semejante belleza Sangre Pura  
><em>

-Supongo que eso fue lo que escuchaste –Comentó Draco y Hermione asintió. Ya empezaba a sentirse la persona más estúpida sobre la Tierra, y la gente osaba de etiquetarla como la chica más inteligente del colegio.

-_Hablando enserio ¿Qué piensas hacer?_  
><em>-¿Hacer con qué?<em>  
><em> -¡Con Granger, Draco!<em>  
><em> -Voy a pedirle disculpas, contarle la verdad de lo que pasó y que Salazar me ayude<em> –Y entonces Hermione odió por haberse comportado como una nena estúpida por todos estos días, por hacer lo que siempre detesto: cerrarse en sí misma y no darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Se detestó por hacer sentir culpable a Ginny, y que por su culpa se haya distanciado por Blaise. Se odió y lo reflejó con lágrimas, ya no le importaba que Draco estuviese ahí mirándola, que fuera espectador de toda su patética situación aparte de la víctima principal.

-Oh, Draco, perdóname –sollozó mientras se arrojaba a los brazos del rubio abrazándolo. Creyó que él se resistiría y la alejaría, después de todo era lo que se merecía, pero no, por el contrario, Draco la abrazo como si intentara incorporarla a su propio cuerpo intentando consolarla, y ¡Maldita sea! Eso la hacía sentir peor.  
>-Shhh –le susurró suavemente al oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello- No pasa nada. Ya está todo aclarado. Yo hubiera reaccionado igual<br>-¡Pero se supone que yo no! –Gritó  
>-Pues lamento informarte que no eres perfecta, Hermione –replicó con seriedad- También tienes derecho a equivocarte –Hermione se vio imposibilitada de hablar debido al llanto, pero se aferraba al cuerpo de Draco como si la vida le fuera en ello- Creo que con lo que viste alcanza ¿no? –Draco sonrió y Hermione asintió aún avergonzada- Volvamos entonces…<p>

Se encontraban nuevamente en la Sala de Menesteres, pero el lugar era lo único que había cambiado. Hermione pudo notar que su rostro estaba igual que empapado que en el recuerdo por las lágrimas que surcaron su rostro. Dirigió su mirada al rubio que la abrazaba y pudo notar que también tenía los ojos cristalizados, suavemente le corrió un mechón de pelo que caía sobre sus ojos para poder observarlo mejor y sonrió

-Draco, ¿es verdad lo qué le dijiste a Parkinson? –preguntó temerosa. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír por la ternura que le reflejaba  
>-¿Crees que le diría algo así justamente a Pansy si no fuera verdad? –Replicó<br>-No lo sé… -murmuró bajando la vista. Draco inmediatamente la alzó por el mentón para que volviera a mirarlo  
>-Cada palabra, Hermione<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Cha chaaaaaaan! ¿Querían romance? ¡Acá tienen romance! jajaja. Aviso: Tuve que cortar el capítulo (Fran: ves, así es como se me alarga la historia! jaja), se me hizo inmensamente largo y justo la parte que falta es la que yo tenía ganas de escribir jaja, así que tendrán que aguantarse un poquito más. Lo bueno es que ya tengo una buena parte de ese capítulo escrito, por lo que espero no tardar mucho en terminarlo!. Les adelante, que si no se me cambian los planes, el capítulo 17 será titulado Luz y Oscuridad (:_

_Quedé bastante conforme por como quedó este capítulo, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado!_  
><em>Aviso desde ahora para que no haya ni quejas ni falsas esperanzas: Que Ginny y Blaise se hayan besado ahora, no quiere decir nada. Todavía no definí sus futuros... Soy consiente de que no podré dejarlas a todas contentas, porque así como hay muchísimas que quieren que queden juntos, hay otras que siguen fieles a Harry. Si sigo así supongo que terminaré definiéndolo el último capítulo jaja<em>

_Espero que no las haya mareado con las alternaciones de escenarios, pero encontré atractivo ir contando como iban pasando las cosas en simultaneo... _

_Además de todo, volví a retomar el tema de los Mortífagos. Admito que me re apasiona escribir sobre ellos, me gusta meterle un poco de acción a la historia :P_

_Y bueno, como siempre agradezco sus herrrrrmosos comentarios:_** luzenlaoscuridad SkyC londonHearts010 Caroone Leah-AdriAdrian Emperatriz cxro23 Shanon Lils Autumn-Alexx Giss-Cullen Crimela**

**Hurona: **_Hoy actualicé temprano para que no se quejen que arruino sus habitos de sueño! jajaja Otra vez cumplí tu deseo, me siento el genio de Aladdin (? jajaja, actualicé antes, dos días, pero algo es algo! jaja. Me ha pasado lo mismo, de leerme una historía de un tirón y que luego la espera de actualizaciones se me hiciera eterna :P. Por supuesto que salgo favorecida con tu adicción, y al contrario, no me desesperan tus comentarios, me encnata leerlos :D. Te agradezco muchísimo los halagos, harán que me los crea, eh! jajaja- Un beso grande!_

**Anónimo:** _Una lástima que no hayas dejado un nombre o nick :(, intenta hacerlo para la próxima ;). Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos (justo los más dramáticos! jaja) y los nombres... sabes? a veces me cuesta más pensar el título del capítulo que el contenido de este jajaja. La reconciliación ya esta aquí :). Espero te haya gustado!. Un beso enorrrrrrrrrme_

**rouse malfoy:**_ Perdón! me odiarás por el Blinny, pero bueno, como dije, la última palabra no esta dicha. Espero que de todos modos no te haya disgustado el capítulo! Un Beso_

**Flor_:_**_ Woow! aprobé, que bueno :D jajaja No te hice esperar mucho, verdad? Ojalá te haya gustado... un besito linda :)_

_Ni bien lo tenga, vuelvo a actualizar, I Promisse!_  
><em>Las quiero <em>


	18. Cap 18: Luz y Oscuridad

**SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR! **_jaja, Este capítulo incluye banda sonora, así que cuando aparezca:_** ► PLAY **_reproduzcan esto_**: http :/ www .youtube .com /watch?v= ELEO4mhhFOw_ (¡quitenle los espacios!)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 1<strong>**8 – Luz y Oscuridad**

Estuvo a dos segundos de tirarse a los labios del rubio, pero antes de que su impulso llegara a destino una frase traicionera la llevó a desviarse hasta su mejilla donde planto tres besos seguidos mientras se sujetaba por su cuello. El _"No estoy enamorado de Granger_" por alguna razón seguía resonándole en la cabeza lo suficiente como para acobardarla. Draco sonrió ante la acción, aunque hubiese deseado que esos besos posaran en otro lado y no en su mejilla. Lo desalentó el hecho de que lo que había escuchado la castaña no había sido suficiente para que lo besara, entendió que quizá necesitara darle tiempo. Si, por más que se muriese de ganas ahí mismo por naufragar en su boca no intentaría nada para evitar asustarla y que saliera pitando de allí. No debía ser tan estúpido de por no saber controlarse arriesgarse a que marcara distancia otra vez entre los dos.

-De verdad lo siento –volvió a murmurar Hermione. Aunque Draco no le recriminara nada, ella se sentía terriblemente en deuda, y por más que repitiera sus disculpas una y otra vez y él las aceptara, esa sensación horrible no se borraba –Debí confiar en ti  
>-Esta bien, Hermione. Después de todo es normal que desconfíes de mi todavía –se encogió de hombros- No es fácil borrar lo que fui antaño y confiar en quien era tu enemigo<br>-Enemigo es una palabra muy fuerte –se quejó Hermione negando con la cabeza- Nunca te consideré mi enemigo  
>-Vale. Pero no puedes negar que nos odiábamos –sonrió divertido<br>-Es verdad. Pero mi madre solía decirme que sólo odiamos a aquellos que están lo bastante cerca para tocarnos el corazón  
>-Yo sabía que en realidad era una obsesión la que llevabas conmigo –presumió<br>-Por supuesto. Como tus insultos eran te quieros disfrazados, ¿verdad? –bromeó y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa pero al instante volvió a ponerse serio

(…)

Al separarse no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al ver las mejillas sonrosadas de Ginny, suavemente paso sus dedos por una de ellas acariciándola, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se suponía que seguía? Blaise no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con el romanticismo, en general cuando besaba a alguna chica lo hacía por simple deseo, solían ser besos cargados de lujuria, demasiado distantes al que acababa de darle a la menor de los Weasley, y la mayoría terminaban en un buen revolcón, cosa que en este caso sin dudas no estaba entre las opciones, con ella tenía que ser distinto porque simplemente no quería que ella fuera una más. ¿Sería eso posible? Si bien Ginny le había correspondido sin reservas al beso, eso no significaba nada. Un beso es sólo eso: un beso, y sólo tendría importancia si ella de la diera, podía no significar nada, o podía hasta cambiarlo todo.

(…)

-Perdóname, Hermione –musitó esta vez él- Fui tan estúpido al insultarte, y no sólo el otro día con Pansy, me refiero a todos estos años. ¿Sabes? La frase de tu madre es bastante cierta –admitió- Te odiaba porque me afectabas demasiado –sonrió irónico- Me habían enseñado que los hijos de _muggles_ –A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido que no los llamara _Sangre Sucias_- eran inferiores, y entonces llegas tú y tus aires de marisabidilla –rió burlón- y tiras esa teoría al tacho, me sentía demasiado avergonzado de que quien se suponía debía ser inferior a mi, me superara –reconoció avergonzado. Los roles se habían cambiado, ahora era Draco quien miraba al suelo, quien se sentía terrible y se disculpaba.  
>-Ven –le susurró mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba hasta el sillón- Esta conversación ya la tuvimos y creo haberte dejado en claro que te perdonaba –expresó con seriedad- Además, aunque te parezca irónico, en realidad debería agradecerte –Draco levantó la vista y la miró desconcertado. Ella le sonrió- Me di cuenta recién ahora, escuchando lo que le decías a Pansy sumado a otros pensamientos que tuve mientras estaba enojada –volvió a sonrojarse- Dices que admiras mi fortaleza, pero no te das cuenta es que si lo soy es por ti. Me muestro entera ante las cosas gracias que desde los once años, un pequeño hurón no hacía más que ofenderme y tuve que crearme una especie de escudo para que sus palabras no me lastimaran, las lloré y las padecí un montón de tiempo, pero llegó un punto en que me había acostumbrado y no me afectaban. Y eso repercutió no sólo en ese huroncito, sino en todo lo que me rodeaba –Draco sonrió<br>-¡Vaya! Hasta haces que me sienta orgulloso –bromeó provocando la risa de Hermione que rodaba los ojos  
>-Últimamente todos tus planes se vuelven en tu contra, querías hacerme sentir insignificante y me fortaleciste. Me propusiste ir al baile para vengarte y te terminaste encariñando conmigo… creo que deberían cambiarte de casa<br>-Muy graciosa señorita –siseó- ¿Tendré que demostrarle que soy el digno Príncipe de las Serpientes? –Inquirió divertido  
>-Oh, no creo que haga falta –reculó la castaña al notar las claras intenciones del rubio por hacerle cosquillas. Draco le sonrió y se acostó en el sillón mirando al techo, ella lo imitó recostando la cabeza sobre su pecho.<br>-¿En que piensas? –Preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio  
>-En nada y en todo –sonrió de lado<br>-Entiendo –susurró Hermione  
>-¿Enserio?<p>

► PLAY

-Si –fue su única respuesta. Era difícil de explicar. Era todo y nada, Draco no podría haberlo explicado de otra manera, por lo que ella tampoco tenía más que un "Sí" para responderle  
>-Por más que te de la razón con que no éramos enemigos, sigue haciéndoseme rara la situación. Somos completos opuestos –reflexionó Draco. Llevaba rato dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. No podía entender que la persona con la que se detestó durante tantísimos años, la que era completamente su antítesis (o eso creía) fuese ahora con la persona con quien más disfrutaba estar, que la pasara tan bien con ella y se entendieran de esa forma. Pero sería un ciego de no notar lo distintos que eran. Y ya no sólo hablando de linaje sanguíneo o casa de Hogwarts. Habían crecido en mundos distintos, y eso los había marcado. Hermione está acostumbrada a luchar para conseguir su lugar, a ganarse las cosas por mérito, es dulce y cariñosa, no teme a decir lo que piensa ni a defender sus creencias por más utópicas o ridículas que puedan parecer a los ojos de los demás, porque eso simplemente no le importa, como no le importa nada que diga el resto, es su concepción de las cosas lo único que le interesa, por lo que siempre prefiere formar opiniones según su propio criterio, conocer todos los puntos de vista y evaluar todas las posibilidades… "<em>Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada<em>" le había enseñado su abuelo, y quizá eso la transformó en la defensora de las causas perdidas, como varios se atrevían a llamarla y a ser precursora de las segundas oportunidades. Mientras que a Draco le habían enseñado a ser y emanar frialdad, "_El amor es para los débiles_" había sido el consejo que había recibido por parte de su padre. Era un Malfoy con todo lo que ello conllevaba: la facilidad para realizar sus caprichos, el respeto del resto le profería, el desinterés por las cosas que no lo perjudicaran directamente. Draco actúa y después piensa… y después se arrepiente, aunque nunca vaya a reconocerlo. Le enseñaron que para saber sobre una persona era suficiente con conocer su apellido, eso diría todo, y a que un Malfoy tenía una imagen que mantener por lo que él debía ser perfecto frente a el resto de la comunidad mágica. Y aún así, con todas esas diferencias, el par de orbes chocolate miraba con profunda ternura aquellos color gris, como si todo lo antes mencionado fuera sobre dos personajes de alguna historia de un cuento _muggle _y no sobre ellos.  
>-O complementarios, depende como lo veas –respondió con simpatía. Ella también había estado pensando en el tema, pero le había encontrado una respuesta. Todo en la vida necesita su complemento, su otra parte. El negro necesita del blanco para ser negro, el yin no existe sin el yang, para valorar la alegría se necesita de la tristeza y sin oscuridad no puede haber luz.<br>-¿Y tú como nos ves, Granger? –soltó Draco de repente y Hermione sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Cuando entró en el terreno de la filosofía jamás pensó que desencadenaría en una pregunta como tal. ¿Cómo debía responderla? ¿Hasta dónde debía profundizar? ¿Qué sería lo correcto de decir? Pero principalmente, ¿A qué debía referirse como "nos"?  
>-Opuestos complementarios –respondió intentando ocultar su inseguridad- Como la luz y la oscuridad, que necesitan de la otra para existir<br>-Esta claro quien es la luz y quien la oscuridad –ironizó Draco  
>-No me refería a eso. No creo que haya oscuridades o luces totales, nada en la vida está siempre en blanco y negro, sólo varían los tonos de gris. –Respiró profundamente- Sirius solía decirnos que todos teníamos luz y oscuridad en nuestro interior, pero lo que importaba era que parte elegíamos potenciar.<p>

_Lo primero que necesitamos entender es que la vida es tan simple como__**Luz y oscuridad**__. Cuando digo Luz, no hablo metafóricamente. Sólo existen dos cosas en este mundo: Luz y oscuridad. La vida parece complicada porque la oscuridad tiene una variedad de sombras infinitas, y la Luz tiene colores innumerables._

-Pero al elegir potenciar una de las dos partes, estaríamos tomando por predominante alguno de los dos bandos. A veces hay que elegir, Granger, y es blanco o negro –Reflexionó y Hermione pudo notar como hacía referencia a un tema mucho más profundo que una cuestión de personalidades. Él había tenido que elegir entre la luz y la oscuridad, entre el bien y el mal.  
>-Que predomine no significa que nos defina al cien por ciento, Draco. Siempre quedan restos de la otra parte<br>-Yo elegí la oscuridad y creo que eso es lo que soy. Lo elegí en su momento y me acompañará siempre. Se te olvida que los actos que llevamos a cabo nos marcan y no hay forma de volver atrás.  
>-Que te acompañe no significa que te represente en totalidad –reprochó- Esta discusión ya la tuvimos, en el momento que te arrepentiste y decidiste cambiar, significó que había una parte de luz –expuso mientras se incorporaba un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos- Entiendo que vivamos en un mundo que no acepta los grises, que cree que todo es blanco o negro, por eso no puedo culparte, porque nos criaron convencidos de que sólo podíamos ser blanco o negro, que no teníamos otra alternativa. Pero la opción está, y reside en nosotros tomar el desafío. Yo decido que no soy ni blanco ni negro –finalizó con orgullo. No eran muchas las veces que Hermione se equivocaba, y esta no sería la excepción, ¿no creen que sería imposible vivir en un mundo monocromático? Si fuéramos todos blanco o negro pareceríamos sacados de un molde, seríamos todos iguales y sólo nos diferenciaríamos por nuestra apariencia física… y del color contrario, por supuesto. Pero la verdad es que como no existen dos personas iguales, tampoco dos colores. La humanidad es como una infinita paleta de colores, habiendo tantos colores como personas, porque hay que tener en cuenta que dentro de un color hay millones de colores correspondiendo a millones de posibilidades. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, antes lo detestaba, pero ahora no podía evitar sentir debilidad por esas actitudes Gryffindor que sacaba a relucir la castaña.<br>-Vamos, Hermione. Tú no tienes ni una pizca de oscuridad. Eres el ser más lleno de luz que conozco, tanto que la contagias  
>-Agradezco el halago –rió sincera- pero lamento desilusionarte no soy tan pura y menos desde que me junto contigo –bromeó<br>-Oh, ¡estoy corrompiendo a Granger! Deberían castigarme por ello –ironizó y ambos rieron  
>-Creo que es suficiente castigo que yo esté haciendo lo mismo contigo –le guiñó un ojo. Draco se vio incapaz de refutarla porque él mismo sabía que tenía razón. Ella de a poco había estado alumbrando la oscuridad de su alma, había sido capaz de sacar a flote su mejor parte, de hacerlo amar y ahora no se imaginaba seguir de otra manera, sin la luz con la que ella irrumpía en su oscuridad. Lo que él no tenía en cuenta era que la oscuridad en sí no existe, que lo que llamamos oscuridad es simplemente la luz que no vemos, y ahora que él la había descubierto le sería imposible volver a ignorarla.<br>-Promete que siempre será así –más que un pedido u orden, fue una súplica, Hermione lo pudo notar por el tono de su voz lo que la desconcertó por completo. Al ver su cara perpleja, Draco se explicó- Que seguirás corrompiéndome, que serás la luz que me alumbre cuando la oscuridad me arrastre, que iluminarás mi camino correcto. Que seas mi _Patronus _–Hermione dio un pequeño respingo, de repente se quedo sin habla, sin aire y hubiera jurado que sin pulsaciones si no fuera que su lógica le recordaba que de ser así no estaría con vida. A medida que pasaban los segundos sintió los latidos de su corazón tomar fuerza hasta creer que podría escapársele del pecho. ¿Qué había sido eso? Definitivamente no se trataba de un sueño porque era evidente que el Draco Malfoy recostado a su lado mirándola expectante era de carne y hueso, ¿entonces? ¿Habría escuchado mal? No, la frase había sido lo suficientemente clara. Y Draco seguía mirándola ¡Mierda!, debía de parecer estúpida abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua, pero la verdad era que sus cuerdas vocales parecían no responderle y sería incrementar su estupidez sólo asentirle con la cabeza. A lo único que su cuerpo reaccionó fue a abrazarlo, y lo hizo con fuerza para intentar responderle su pregunta y todas las dudas que pudiera tener. Draco entendió el mensaje porque inmediatamente correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad mientras le acariciaba el cabello -¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó jocoso. Hermione asintió contra su pecho, intimidada como si fuera una niña pequeña, Draco rió y tuvo que contener las ganas de besarla en ese preciso instante.

(…)

Ginny agachó la cabeza y respiró profundamente antes de hablar.  
>-Blaise, yo… -titubeó, pero antes que pudiera seguir, el moreno posó un dedo sobre su boca haciéndole callar<br>-Shh, ya lo sé –musitó- Sé que todavía estas enamorada de Potter, que esto es demasiado pronto para ti, lo sé…

-Si, pero…  
>-Pero también te gusto y te confundo –volvió a interrumpir completando la frase. Ginny asintió tímidamente y Blaise le alzó la cara sujetándola por la barbilla- Lo sé y te entiendo -¿La entendía? ¡Merlín! ¿De dónde había salido ese chico? Ginny estaba predispuesta a recibir una serie de reproches y reclamos, que sinceramente no era menos de lo que se merecía, no a que la miraran con esa ternura infinita y le dijeran que la entendían.<br>-Gracias –sonrió- Pero necesito que sepas que voy a hacer lo posible por esclarecer mis sentimientos rápido. No es justo para nadie. –Suspiró- tal vez puedas darte una idea, pero no sabes lo complicado que me resulta todo esto. Estoy enamorada de Harry desde los diez años, el sentimiento esta adherido como una parte de mí a estas alturas. Entonces me pasa esto contigo que da vuelta mi concepción del mundo hasta ponerlo patas para arriba. Y esta confusión no me deja identificar que es exactamente lo que siento por ti y que por Harry, si sigue siendo amor o en realidad es cariño fraternal y la costumbre no me deja notar el cambio –Blaise la tomó por las manos y clavó los ojos en los suyos  
>-Sólo necesito saber una cosa… ¿me quieres? –Inquirió<br>-Si, pero ¡somos de mundos tan distintos, Blaise!  
>-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar –sonrió- ¿No nos llenamos la boca diciéndoles a Draco y Hermione que no importa lo que haya sido en el pasado, que luchen a pesar de como dices tú, ser de mundos completamente distintos? –Ginny asintió- No se tú, pero yo pienso hacerle caso a mi propio consejo, no me importa a que mundos hayamos pertenecido, sino el que seamos capaces de crear nosotros –La pelirroja sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, había tanta verdad en sus palabras que la aterrorizaba- Además de que no creo que nuestros mundos sean tan distintos, los dos somos magos, y nos criamos entre magos, en la guerra luchamos para el mismo bando. Vale, no soy un admirador de Potter y soy orgullosamente Slytherin, pero no creo que sea demasiado catastrófico ¿no? –Bromeó causando una carcajada de parte de Ginny<br>-Necesito tiempo para aclarar todo esto –le pidió acariciándole tiernamente el rostro. Blaise volvió a tomar su mano entre las suyas  
>-Tómate el tiempo que necesites, pero por favor no me alejes, esclarezcamos esto juntos, ¿me lo permites?<br>-Si –alcanzó a musitar la muchacha antes que los labios de Blaise volvieran a posarse sobre los suyos.

(…)

Hermione había vuelto a acomodarse en su pecho y eso le ayudó a Draco para contenerse, si debía soportar dos segundos más mirándole a la cara de tan cerca no respondería de sí, por lo que calmaba sus ansias acariciando su pelo y jugando con esos rizos castaños que lo estaban enloqueciendo. El temor de haber estado a punto de perderla había estado a punto de desbordarlo y sabía que nada bueno podía salir de ello… una sola vez pasó por eso y terminó tirado en el piso del baño de Myrtle, agonizando, víctima de un _Sectusempra_. Inconcientemente apresó más a Hermione con el brazo que la sostenía por la cintura, podían ser opuestos en muchas cosas, pero, ¡Joder! el cuerpo de la leona se amoldaba con una perfección como esculpida al suyo.

Hermione sonreía, tranquila que desde su posición en rubio no podía verla. Era hasta gracioso pensar en como podían cambiar las cosas en un día… por no decir en las últimas horas. De estar completamente enfadada con el Slytherin pasó a terminar abrazada a él recostados en un sillón. ¿Qué había pasado en el medio? Una visita guiada a los recuerdos de Draco, una sesión intensiva de disculpas y llantos y hasta un par de declaraciones encubiertas. Definitivamente ella nunca se acostumbraría a la vorágine que por lo visto la vida tenía designada para ella, pero le gustaba que fuera así, viviendo al límite… al limite de la vida, de las reglas o de los sentimientos. Cuando sintió el brazo de Malfoy sujetarla con más fuerza tuvo que contener una risita… definitivamente si, a ello podría acostumbrarse.

(…)

Seguían sentados contra aquel árbol hablando de nada y riéndose de todo. Jugueteando coquetamente, Ginny enlazó su mano con la de Blaise y soltó una sonora carcajada

-¿Y se puede saber que es tan gracioso ahora? –Inquirió divertido  
>-De nuestras manos, mirá –le señaló poniéndolas a altura para que las observara<br>-No sé que le encuentras de gracioso –mencionó mientras intentaba resolver de que iba tanta risa  
>-Es como el Yin y el Yang –explicó- la combinación del blanco y el negro –apenas pudo terminar porque había vuelto a tentarse de risa.<br>-¡Oh, pero que bromista que resultó la pelirroja! –Ironizó- Voy a darte un motivo para reírte –sentenció antes de arrojarse sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas. La risa de Ginny resonaba por todo el lugar, lo que era música para los oídos de Blaise  
>-Basta… Blaise… Basta… por favor –jadeaba entre medio de las carcajadas. Por el único motivo que Blaise se detuvo, fue por ser conciente de que en cualquier momento la dejaría sin aire. Ginny lo agradeció internamente mientras recostada sobre el césped intentaba controlar y volver a la normalidad el ritmo de su respiración.<br>-Será mejor que entremos si no queremos levantar más sospechas –sugirió el moreno aunque en realidad sus intenciones lejos estuvieran de querer volver al castillo. Ginny asintió y le tendió una mano a Blaise que ya estaba de pie para que la ayudara a incorporarse  
>-Ya debe haber cerrado el comedor, nos quedamos sin cena –se quejó al caer en cuenta de como se le había pasado el tiempo<br>-Si tienes hambre siempre tenemos las cocinas como opción  
>-No lo sé, podrían vernos y tendríamos serios problemas –recapacitó y al instante se dio cuenta que había sido una frase digna de Hermione<br>-Eres Perfecta, no pueden decirte nada –le recordó  
>-Si, pero tú no<br>-Soy una serpiente, vivo de noche –sonrió con sorna- sé escabullirme porque nunca me han encontrado… puedes revisar en mi historial –Ginny rió  
>-Vale, acepto la invitación a la cena romántica en las cocinas del colegio –Ironizó<br>-Que conste que lo de romántica lo agregaste tú –bromeó tomándola por la cintura y besándole la cabeza antes de encaminarse hacia las mazmorras

(…)

Mientras acariciaba mecánicamente el brazo de Draco que la tenía sujeta, disimuladamente le levantó la túnica hasta dejar al descubierto su marca tenebrosa. Como si nada hubiera sucedido siguió con la caricia directamente sobre la piel del rubio, no sabía porque, pero aquél tatuaje captaba su atención completamente y no era ni curiosidad ni morbo, pero tampoco podía describirlo. Draco lógicamente notó el cambio, y aunque al principio se vio tenso, los mismos dedos de Hermione recorriendo su brazo lo relajaron, entonces recordó que cuando sintió el llamado de los mortífagos, lo único que había sido capaz de apaciguar el dolor había sido el tacto de la castaña. Sonrió pensando que tal vez el viejo Dumbledore tenía razón, Voldemort era tan ajeno al amor y tan escéptico a todo lo que proviniera de este, que el sentimiento se había vuelto literalmente un arma en contra de todos sus sortilegios.

-¿Draco? –lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. No lo había notado pero había estado a un paso de quedarse dormido  
>-¿Hmm?- murmuró completamente adormilado. Hermione sonrió al distinguirlo<br>-¿Por qué no quisiste que muriera? –preguntó con un tono cual quien pregunta la hora- En segundo me deseaste que el basílico me encontrara, pero cuando tuviste la oportunidad de entregarnos frente a Bellatrix no lo hiciste –A ambos los recorrió un escalofrío a causa de aquél nombre- Y… y aquí en la Sala de Menesteres, en la batalla… cuando Crabble me disparó a matar lo empujaste para que no me diera, ¿porqué? –Draco suspiró derrotado, supuso que algún día debería dar explicaciones, ya bastante habían demorado, sobre todo Potter al que tanto le gustaba conocer detalle de todo. Pero nunca creyó que Hermione se hubiera percatado en medio de la batalla de como había empujado a Vicent para desviar su maldición.  
>-En segundo era un niño tonto –espetó- Que lo haya dicho no significaba que en verdad así lo quería. Hasta debo admitir que cuando quedaste petrificada sentí cierta culpabilidad y me arrepentí de lo que había dicho –Hermione sonrió complacida- Sobre lo otro... –volvió a suspirar- ni yo lo sé. Me encantaría decirte lo que probablemente quieres escuchar y quedar como un héroe, o algo así… Pero no lo sé, quizá fue por piedad, quizá por instinto suicida o por terror a que te pasara algo y quedarme sin la insufrible rata de biblioteca a quien molestar –bromeó para descomprimir<br>-Eso me basta  
>-¿Para qué?<br>-Para comprobarte que siempre hubo un poco de luz en ti –sonrió orgullosa y Draco puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza. Hermione rió y se incorporó un poco hasta llegar a depositarle un tierno beso en la frente que estremeció al Príncipe Slytherin. Cuando volvió a acomodarse sobre el pecho del rubio (al cual había adoptado como almohada) él le devolvió el gesto besándole la coronilla. A los pocos minutos (y puedo jurar porque Salazar venga y me lleve en este instante) al mismo tiempo los dos cerraron sus ojos y se vieron envueltos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ninguno lo dijo en voz alta, pero esa noche los dos lo supieron:_ la Luz había atrapado a la Oscuridad y la Oscuridad siempre protegería a la Luz_

* * *

><p><strong><span>NA: **_Juro por Hogwarts mismo que hice lo posible por actualizar antes, pero la verdad es que mi cabeza esta a mil (En semana y poco más tengo mi muestra de mitad de año de Comedia Musical y estoy con los ensayos, vestuarios y todo eso... entenderán) y me había trabado en una parte del capítulo y no podía salir de ahí. Evidentemente lo he logrado, porque de otra manera no estaría aquí! jajaja._  
><em>Pero mientras estaba estancada con el capítulo, utilice mi cabecita para otra cosa, ¿pueden creer que ya tengo el epílogo? jajaja. Si, me faltan escribir unos cuantos capítulos hasta llegar a él, pero bueno, salió y no iba a decirle que no :p<em>

_Sé también que el capítulo no es el más largo... pero recuerden que en realidad el 17 y este iban a ser todo uno y terminé cortándolos en dos partes, por lo que no tenía la gran trama a desarrollar... hice lo posible para que no quedara tampoco demasiado corto. Ustedes sabrán decirme si les gustó el resultado o no._

_La canción que les recomendé al principio, desde la primera vez que la escuche la identifiqué con ellos. Creo que no hay un tema más Dramione que ese, estaba buscando el huequito en la historia para poder mecharlo, hasta que por fin lo encontré =D_

_Por otro lado, me comunicaron en dos comentarios que los diálogos se juntan con los párrafos. Yo los capítulos los redacto en el Word y después los cargo, por lo que puede que FF después me des-configure el formato o algo así. ¿Les pasa a todos? pregunto porque debe ser incordioso de leer de eso modo, así busco algún tipo de solución_

_Parece que Ginny tiene competencia, con el capítulo pasado varias se me profesaron amantes de Blaise :P jaja_

_Hoy quiero agradecer más que nunca sus Reviews!, Por Merlín, un día me agrandarán tanto el ego que no pasaré por la puerta! ¡Muchas Gracias! de verdad, es más que gratificante saber que lo que escribo les gusta. Empecé a hacerlo por simple placer personal, pero al ver las repercuciones que fue teniendo la historia hoy en día escribo por ustedes, de verdad! Gracias: **Gaby27 Caroone Giss-Cullen cxro23 SkyC Rouse Malfoy Miss histery Crimela Leah-AdriAdrian Emperatriz CADF **_

_**Luzenlaoscuridad:** El capítulo casi que se llama como tu Nick, y sin dudas el tema del capitulo rondó en ello, así que te lo dedico :) jaja. Sos pesimista, eh... creo que con este capítulo no seguirás creyendo que te llevo la contra con Blinny, ¿no? jajaj_

_**Anónimo:** Deja un Nick, please! jaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, ahora me dejaste con la intriga ¿cuál ocupa el puesto uno? :P. Espero no haber defraudado tus expectativas y que este también te haya gustado. Me has alegrado con el " has lo que tengas que hacer como autora, me gustaría mas que se quede con Harry, si, pero es tu historia". Aveces es difícil dejar a todos contentos y que no surjan los reclamos, agradezco infinitamente tu comprensión!. Estoy intentando mechar un poco de cada cosa, romance, drama, un poco de comedia y ahora con los mortífagos se suma el suspenso y la acción, veremos como sale todo esto! jajaja. El próximo capítulo Draco se enterará sobre Lucius, así que ahi tendrás tu respuesta! Te mando un beso enorme, gracias por comentar!_

_**Hurona:** Jajaja, me hiciste reir mucho con tu ataque de efusividad! WOW! yo provoqué eso? :D. Me alegra infinitamente que te haya gustado de manera tal, enserio... lo único que lamento es dejarte sin palabras, me encanta leerte! jaja. Yo estoy segura que hatsa podrás escribir mejor que yo, oh si! la única forma de aprender a escribir es escribiendo, no hay mucho misterio!. Que bueno que haya sido de tu agrado los cambios de escenario, como bien dijiste, la idea era darle esa simultaneidad a los hechos... estoy segura que estoy cuatro tienen una conexión más allá jajajaja. Gracias gracias gracias!, deberían inventar otra palabra que abarque más! jaja. Un beso enooooooorme de una artista a otra artista ;) jaja_

_**Safi:** No te lamentes, mejor tarde que nunca :) Hay gente que debe buscar pelearse para ir después por la reconciliación... son las mejores cosas! jajaja. De los mortífagos se volverá a tocar el tema en el próximo capítulo! Un beso enorme!_

_**Flor:** Te debí la acción, los mortífagos los pasé al próximo chapter!. Pero romanticismo hubo! jaja. Hermione tiene el don de exasperar a cualquiera, juro que mientras la escribia me daban ganas de tironearla del pelo o tirarle un Petrificus para calmara y lo escuchara jaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado el beso aunque si, es medio raro todo. Pero no puedo evitar salirme del cannon por lo visto :P Un beso grande Floor, gracias por estar ahí siempre :)_

**_Mirak94: _**_Primero que nada bienvenida! Me alegro mucho que te agrade la historia y la manera que llevo los personajes. No puedo negar que es un trabajo manejar a Draco, por lo mismo que mencionas de mantener su personalidad y al mismo tiempo hacerlo aflojarse con Hermione, siempre temo terminar en un OoC :P. Espero seguir leyéndote por acá!. Un beso grande :)_

_Un día la Nota de Autora será más larga que el capítulo, lo sé! Agradezco a quienes leyeron hasta acá!. Las quiero _


	19. Cap 19: El Pasado Presente

**_Este capítulo incluye banda sonora, así que cuando aparezca:_** ► PLAY**_reproduzcan esto_**: http :/ www .youtube .com /watch?v=lB2ezJke9AA_ (¡quitenle los espacios!)_****

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 19: <strong>**El pasado presente**

Abrió los ojos al notar un peso encima suyo. Lo primero que vio fue una maraña de pelo castaño acomodada en su pecho, sintió que allí también posaban las manos de su dueña, quien respiraba acompasadamente. Sonrió. Intentó moverse suavemente para poder revisar la hora en su reloj: las tres de la madrugada. Acarició aquel cabello con suma ternura, mientras que con la otra mano seguía apresándola por la cintura. Durmiendo con Granger, ¿Cuándo había llegado a esto? Ah, si, cuando se le dio por enamorarse de ella. Lo más raro para Draco, aunque parezca extraño, no era simplemente estar durmiendo con Hermione, sino que en realidad era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer. Tampoco vayan a pensar que voy a decirles que Draco Malfoy nunca estuvo con una, es de público conocimiento y cualquier alumno en aquél castillo podría darle algunos nombres de las muchachas que habían pasado por las sábanas –por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que varias tuvieron que "conformarse" con ser poseídas en algún rincón oscuro- del Príncipe Slytherin. Pero la realidad era que justamente con ninguna había dormido. Draco en persona se ocupaba de que así fuera: después del revolcón, cada uno a su lugar. Y las que protestaban o insistían en quedarse al final terminaban en la lista del rubio de las chicas a las cuales debía evitar volver a recurrir.  
>Y ahora estaba ahí, durmiendo con una y sin la más mínima intención de dejar de hacerlo. Sonrió ante la ironía, pero lo sabía, todo radicaba en que no era "una" era ELLA. Y con ese pensamiento dio por enterrada otra parte del antiguo Draco, dejaba otra parte de su pasado atrás. Si era con ella lo que menos quería era botarla de su cama. Si señor, con ella tenía sentido dormir acompañado.<p>

El turno de abrir los ojos para Hermione llegó con los primeros rayos de Sol. Al hacerlo se encontró con la imagen de un ángel rubio descansando a su lado, algunos mechones de su cabello caían desordenados sobre su frente y exhalaba aire pausadamente por su boca entreabierta incitando a ser cerrada con un beso.

Con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho tenía acceso directo a los latidos de su corazón, sintió que era la sensación más hermosa que podía experimentar. Se acomodó de manera tal de poder apoyar su oído de lleno para escucharlo mejor. Los latidos eran armoniosos, casi podía describirlos como una melodía de dos tiempos. No podía dejar de sonreír como una tonta al escucharlos, quizá porque el hormigueo que provocaba en su estómago le hacia cosquillas, o quizá porque simplemente se estaba volviendo un poco tonta. Y esa sonrisa fue lo primero que divisó aquél rubio cuando despertó, atinó a refregarse los ojos para asegurarse que no fuera una ilusión óptica o siguiera soñando. Hermione supo que había despertado porque su respiración había cambiado, lo confirmo al levantar la vista y chocar con esos orbes grises, se sonrojo inmediatamente y Draco rió.

-Buen día –saludó con timidez  
>-Buen día –respondió él con tono ronco, todavía víctima del sueño. Hermione volvió a sonreír al notarlo –No es gracioso –se quejó y provocó las carcajadas de la castaña. Luego le depositó un beso en la frente a modo de disculpa y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho -¿Estas cómoda? –se burló pero ella asintió desvergonzada<p>

(…)

Cuando se hizo la hora del desayuno, atentando contra sus reales deseos, dejaron la Sala de Menesteres para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Aunque Draco había salido un tanto antes, incomprensiblemente llegaron al descanso de las escaleras al mismo tiempo. No les costó mucho aguantar la risa porque cuando quisieron acordar estaban siendo arrastrados por sus dos amigos hasta una de las aulas vacías.

-Estamos en problemas –sentenció Ginny con una seriedad que preocupó en sobremanera a Hermione, quien conocía a la perfección las gestualidades de su amiga.

-¡No! –Gritó- ¡no me digas que notaron que anoche no dormí en mi habitación! –Caminaba en círculos alterada sujetándose la cabeza- Sabía, tendría que haber pensado en eso, soy una imbécil  
>-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no dormiste en tu habitación? –Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- Hermione Jean Granger ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? –sentenció en un tono digno de la heredera de Molly Weasley. Hermione sintió que la sangre se le bajaba a los pies. Draco encontró muy interesante la punta de sus zapatos y Blaise miraba la situación divertido. Entonces Hermione asimiló las palabras de la pelirroja<br>-Ginevra Molly Weasley –los chicos encontraban sumamente divertido el hecho de que se llamaran por el nombre completo- ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta de mi ausencia? –Ginny tragó grueso- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?  
>-Lamento interrumpir su discusión conyugal –intervino Blaise- pero sobre lo que tenemos que hablar, aunque no lo crean es más importante<br>-Bueno, vayan al punto, entonces –sentenció Draco, quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Si había algo que le molestaba es que dieran tantas vueltas al hablar de un tema  
>Ginny y Blaise compartieron una mirada de complicidad. Ninguno de los dos sabía como abordar el tema. Ginny optó cortar por lo sano y le tendió el periódico. Hermione estaba a punto de sostenerlo, pero Draco le ganó de mano y lo tomó primero, el color de su rostro disminuyó notoriamente ni bien desplegarlo y se dirigió como autómata a la página señalada. Blaise miraba expectante la reacción de su amigo, pero salvo su palidez parecía inmutable, lo cual lo preocupaba más, ya que eso sólo podía significar que estaba haciendo la procesión internamente. Los ojos grises del rubio se quedaron fijos en alguna parte de la página, Ginny y Blaise hasta se atreverían a decir que se trataba del nombre o la fotografía de su padre. Draco recién reaccionó al sentir la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro, entonces aventó con furia el periódico al piso, y sin dirigir ninguna mirada a nadie salió disparado de aquél lugar. Hermione amagó a salir tras él pero Blaise la sujetó suavemente y le explicó que conocía a Draco y era mejor que lo dejara solo por un momento para que asimilara las cosas, ella estuvo a punto de preguntar que era lo que tenía que asimilar, pero justo bajo la mirada y se encontró de lleno con el titular de El Profeta y las imágenes de los mortífagos fugitivos. Gracias a que Blaise todavía se situaba a su lado, evitó caer al piso cuando sus piernas se aflojaron ligeramente.<p>

(…)

Draco caminaba a ciegas por los pasillos, a nadie le llamó la atención que no volviera siquiera la vista hacia los alumnos que chocaba al andar. El camino hacia el séptimo piso fue más largo que de costumbre dado que todos se dirigían hacia el comedor o las aulas donde se impartían clase. Cuando estuvo frente al muro justo un grupo de Gryffindors salió de su Sala Común y debió de esconderse de tras de una columna. No era conciente de nada, simplemente se dejaba guiar por sus pies. Volvió a enfrentarse a la pared y la puerta ya estaba materializada, estaba tan en blanco que ni siquiera agradeció el hecho que aquellos leones no la hubiesen descubierto. Quizá porque ya se había acostumbrado, o quizá por su letargo autista, pero Draco no reparó en que la Sala era la misma que en sus encuentros con Hermione. Lo único que tuvo en cuenta fue una repisa con pociones que se encontraba ladera a la estantería de libros.

(…)

Hermione aprovechó la distracción de Blaise para buscarle una silla para salir corriendo. Blaise profirió una maldición y Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el ingenio de su amiga.  
>-No es gracioso –espetó Blaise- No sabes lo que es Draco enojado. No quiero que haga o le diga algo de lo que después se arrepienta –No por nada era su mejor amigo. No era la primera vez (y estaba seguro que no sería la última) que veía a Draco en ese estado. Sabía por experiencia propia que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, conocía las etapas por los que pasaría: Asimilación, furia, destrucción y llanto… deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Granger llegara para la última.<p>

-No te preocupes –se acercó y le sujeto afectivamente el hombro- Hermione no es tonta y sabe que lo que diga Malfoy ahora es consecuencia del estado en que se encuentra. Quizá hasta ella pueda reconfortarlo un poco  
>-Ojalá, Ginny… ojalá –murmuró mientras la pelirroja lo abrazaba protectoramente –Va a ser mejor que vayamos al comedor para que no sospechen nada, ya suficiente tendremos con la fuga de los otros dos, ¿crees que podrás cubrir a Granger otra vez?<br>-Algo se me ocurrirá, pero la verdad es que cada vez se hace más difícil sostener todo esto -suspiró

(…)

¡Que después le vinieran a decir que las serpientes eran más inteligentes que los leones!, Hermione se jactaba de su huída mientras corría. Ella no tuvo la misma suerte que Draco, varios alumnos se viraron a mirar como la Perfecta perfecta iba como alma que lleva al diablo por los pasillos del colegio.  
>Pensaba en las palabras dichas por Blaise, pero aunque todavía estaba a tiempo de volver sobre sus pasos, ya había tomado una decisión y eso ya parecía ser bastante sentencia. La verdad era que no sabía con que se iba a encontrar, seguramente en cuanto Draco la viera iba a gritarle que se largara, pero también era verdad que en otra oportunidad eso ya había sucedido y había podido hacer desistir de su orden. Se sonrojó al recordar como había terminado las cosas, y cierto era que no le disgustaba que ahora las cosas se resolvieran de igual manera.<p>

Le costó concretar su trayecto, pero finalmente –y casi sin aire- ya se encontraba en el séptimo piso. No sabía porqué, pero estaba segura que Draco se encontraba ahí. A pesar de su ansiedad y nervios, no estaba tan ausente como para no notar que la puerta estaba ahí… esperándola. Titubeó antes de abrirla, pero finalmente se decidió y giró el pomo con los ojos cerrados. 1…2…3… despegó los párpados y sólo divisó una cosa: caos.

(…)

Sentía que cabeza le bombeaba. Las preguntas, dudas y temores se le apelotonaban sin dejar un resquicio de aire. No era la primera vez que sus pensamientos le provocaban punzantes dolores de cabeza, pero tampoco era capaz de querer recordar las últimas veces por las que pasó por ello, sin dudas la consecuencia sería peor. La foto de su padre en El Profeta se paseaba cual marquesina por su cabeza y tras ella una pregunta. ¿Por qué?  
>Cada vez estaba más convencido que la vida era una perra, una jodida perra. No podía presumir de ser dueño de una vida en orden, feliz y tranquila. Pero hacía tiempo que no sentía la calma que experimentaba hasta segundos antes de sostener ese maldito periódico entre sus manos. Una calma que era completamente el contrapunto al terror que sentía en ese momento. Que su padre –y otros catorce mortíos- haya escapado de Azkaban no era una buena noticia de ningún punto de vista posible. Era cierto que había estado avisado, Theo mismo se lo había anticipado y había tenido tiempo de hacerse a la idea. Por un lado podía defenderse con el argumento de que no esperaba que sucediera con tal rapidez, y eso sumaba un nuevo temor, ¿eran acaso los mortífagos tan poderosos aún sin estar encabezados por su Lord como para burlar de manera tal la seguridad de Azkaban?, pero lo que no podía tampoco negar, era que su cabeza los últimos días había estado fija en pensamientos de como volver a recuperar la ¿amistad? de Granger. Fuera como fuera, no estaba preparado para sentir el peso de su pasado volver a caer sobre sus hombros, y no estaba seguro que esta vez su espalda lo pudiera soportar. En este momento su única fortaleza era también su mayor debilidad. Sabía que el próximo paso era el ataque a Hogwarts, y no podía permitir que eso sucediera, no podía exponer a que Hermione corriera peligro, y la verdad era que los mortífagos irían directo a ella, junto al pobretón y San Potty.<p>

La sola idea de que pudiera pasarle algo a su castaña le hizo bullir la sangre. La primera víctima fue la repisa con pociones a la cual despojó de todos sus frasquitos de un solo manotazo que los mandó a estrellar directo al piso, pronto los acompañaron uno a uno los libros que hasta entonces reposaban cómodamente en su estantería. ¡Merlín que se sentía bien destrozar lo que tenía al alcance!

(…)

Cualquiera hubiese jurado que un huracán había pasado por aquella habitación. Pero Hermione sabía perfectamente que el causante de semejante caos tenía nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy.  
>En un momento se desilusionó creyendo que el muchacho ya había abandonado aquella sala, dado que a primera vista encontró el desorden, más no a él, pero un ruido le hizo notar que no estaba sola en aquél lugar, y lo cierto era que no podía tratarse de otra persona que no fuera él.<br>Lentamente se acercó al lugar de donde provino el ruido, se encontró dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca donde antes reposaban los libros que ahora yacían desparramados a lo largo del suelo. Al llegar no le costó mucho divisarlo. A pesar de estar acurrucado como una bola, su cabellera platinada fue fácil de distinguir. Aquella masa maciza al ser detallada por sus ojos fue cobrando forma: el rubio estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y al mismo tiempo se las abrazaba, siendo cubiertas casi completamente por su torso. Sin dudas era una posición más que incómoda, pero de todos modos a Hermione no le sorprendió encontrarlo así: como un niño que le teme a las tormentas e intenta esconderse al escuchar los truenos o ver el reflejo de los relámpagos por su ventana. Pero lo cierto era que de lo que Draco Malfoy intentaba esconderse, era algo mucho peor que una simple tormenta.

► PLAY

Con completa cautela Hermione caminó hasta situarse frente a él, se acuclilló y le sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos para después depositarle un fuerte beso. Draco sabía de quien se trataba, lo supo desde que escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero así y todo no había sido capaz de moverse. Se sentía avergonzado de que Hermione lo encontrara de esa manera, frágil, vulnerable, patética... otra vez. Ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar cuando sintió sus tibios labios sobre su cabeza, ni cuando usó su fuerza para incorporarlo y hacerle reposar la cabeza en su pecho mientras lo rodeaba en sus brazos. Él no emitió ninguna orden a su cerebro, ni siquiera era conciente de que lo hacía, pero Hermione pudo notar como su camisa comenzaba a mojarse por las lágrimas de Draco, y como su cuerpo empezaba a emitir espasmos entre sus brazos.

Momentos como este eran los que le hacían desear con todas sus fuerzas dominar las artes de la _Legermancia. _Para Hermione Draco era la versión personificada de Hogwarts, por más que se le estudiara lo cierto era que jamás se le podría conocer totalmente. Podía imaginar lo que el príncipe Sly sentía en ese momento, pero aún así ella misma sabía que esa concepción era completamente lejana a la verdadera. Se sentía ajena. Ella había sentido lo que era tener miedo, si… pero nunca miedo a su propio padre, miedo al sentir su pasado pisarle los talones, ni siquiera le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad en sí –ni a la metafórica ni a la real-. Entonces, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?, dejarlo sólo definitivamente no entraba entre sus opciones, y de sólo pensarlo inconscientemente apretó el cuerpo de Draco aún más contra el suyo. ¿Decirle que todo iba a estar bien? Tampoco, ella no era nadie para asegurárselo, ella también compartía ese miedo, además ¿Qué era lo que ese TODO abarcaba?

Perdida entre sus pensamientos perdió total noción del tiempo transcurrido, sólo salió de aquella especie de burbuja cuando sintió el cuerpo de Draco removerse entre sus brazos. Se distancio apenas unos centímetros sin siquiera soltarlo para darle lugar, y el respondió levantando la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. La sangre se le heló al ver aquellos orbes grises rodeadas de un aura color rojo furioso pero completamente inexpresivos, al ver las pupilas dilatadas, los párpados hinchados y el rostro completamente surcado por huellas de lágrimas derramadas. Aún así no pudo detener el pensamiento de que hasta en los peores momentos Draco se veía completamente bello, era como un retrato perfecto, una obra basada en la nostalgia.

-Perdón –musitó con voz ronca- no quería que me vieras así  
>-No te disculpes –se apresuró- no es nada de lo que debas esconderte, Draco –espetó- y en cierto modo, me alegra haberlo hecho y poder estar aquí por ti<br>-Otra vez… -interrumpió reprochándose a sí mismo  
>-Y las que sean necesarias, Dragón –sonrió y le acarició el rostro<p>

De un solo movimiento, tomándola por la cintura tiró de ella de manera tal que la sentó sobre sus piernas extendidas. Cuando Hermione se recompuso de la sorpresa no dudó en apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, tras lo que Draco la envolvió entre sus brazos.  
>Se aferró a su cuerpo como si de un salvavidas de tratase y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a brotar de sus ojos. Al notarlo, la castaña lo sujetó con más fuerza, como si intentase fundir sus cuerpos en uno y así amortiguar su dolor. Pero sabía que no era posible, no era posible, por mucho que deseara, poder compartir el dolor de Draco entre los dos. Aquello era suyo y de nadie más, y era él mismo el que tenía que sacarlo fuera de sí, y quizá la mejor manera fuera llorándolo. Las lágrimas no borrarían lo sucedido, pero ayudarían a que se descomprimiera, a que aflojara esa enorme mochila que cargaba. Ella no podía compartir su dolor, no… pero podía estar ahí para él, podía sostenerlo para que se desmoronara tranquilo, podía abrazarlo hasta hacerlo sentir seguro, podía amarlo de manera tal de espantar todos sus miedos.<p>

Pasaron varios minutos así, en silencio, con sus respiraciones como único sonido. Hermione perdida en el "lub-dub" del corazón de Draco, mientras él se embriagaba con el dulce aroma a vainilla que emanaban los castaños rizos de la leona, en los cuales tenía sumergido prácticamente la mitad del rostro.

Los dos estaban siendo concientes de la paz que los embargaba, de como no necesitaban absolutamente nada más… ni siquiera palabras. Y lo mejor de todo era que ya ninguno se espantaba por ello, ya reconocían sus emociones con naturalidad, como si esa sensación –o sentimiento- los acompañara desde siempre, y la verdad era que lejos estaba todo de haber sido así. No podían evitar preguntarse que hubiese pasado si él sombrero seleccionador no los hubiese declarado enemigos naturales desde un principio, o si se hubieran permitido antes el conocerse sin máscaras de por medio, como lo hacían ahora, ¿Hubiera existido esa conexión? Pero lo cierto era que en ese entonces las cosas no eran como ahora, en esos años, en su mudo era algo completamente inverosímil. Draco sonrió al pensar que él lo concebía así hasta algunos escasos meses atrás. Odiaron que los temas de sangre los hubieran privado de vivir algo semejante, de haber desperdiciado siete años en insultos cuando hasta estar como ahora, sentados en silencio –pero _JUNTOS_- era una idea mucho más provechosa. Pero Hermione, que miraba todo desde un punto más racional, sabía que todo sucedía a debido tiempo. De seguro de no haber vivido todo lo que vivieron por separado hoy era lo que los juntaba. Suena triste, pero a ellos los unía el dolor, las heridas que había dejado algo que sí habían tenido en común: una guerra.  
>No eran concientes de que sus pensamientos estaban ligados, ni siquiera notaron el escalofrío que los recorrió al recordar aquél acontecimiento. Pero tenían en claro que los dos estaban seguros sobre que hacer: No dejarse atormentar por el pasado, ni agobiarse en los mares impredecibles del futuro. Su única seguridad era el presente, uno que justamente estaban compartiendo.<p>

(…)

Apuró sus pasos al máximo para llegar al Gran Comedor a tiempo para desayunar. A pesar de sus sospechas todavía era temprano y abordó su mesa con tiempo de sobra. Tan preocupada estaba por toda la situación, que se había enfrascado en sus cereales y no notó la presencia del niño que vivió a sus espaldas.  
>-Buen día, Ginny –la aludida se llevó tal susto que pegó un salto y volcó todo el contenido de su tazón –lo siento, no quise asustarte<br>-Buen día, Harry –respondió nerviosa mientras con un movimiento de varita limpiaba todo el desastre. –No te preocupes, estaba con la cabeza en otra parte.  
>-¿Y se puede saber dónde? –preguntó tomando asiento a su lado.<br>-En Hermione –soltó sin saber muy bien lo que decía, pero necesitaba un escape rápido y sabía que a la corta o a la larga él preguntaría por su amiga  
>-Justo iba a preguntarte por ella, ¿le pasó algo? –Inquirió con suma preocupación<br>-Nada, simplemente que volvió a tener una recaída. Parece que esa gripe _muggle_ no piensa dejarla en paz  
>-¿Volverá a faltar a clases? –Preguntó atónito y Ginny asintió- ¿seguro es una simple gripe? –fue más que nada un pensamiento en voz alta. Durante siete años la educación había sido prioritaria para ella. Algo raro había, la Hermione que el conocía casi hubiera preferido dar la vuelta al mundo sobre un Thestral antes de ausentarse a clases, y en estos últimos meses lo había hecho en reiteradas ocasiones.<br>-No sé cuanto de simple tenga, pero no levantes otras hipótesis –replicó con un tondo de enfado, el cual más que nada intentaba disimular la preocupación que le propiciaba que Harry comenzara a tejer su telaraña y llegara a la verdad.  
>-No estoy haciendo ninguna hipótesis –se defendió sorprendido por la actitud que había tomado la pelirroja.<br>-Okay –respondió a secas, dedicándose a untar su tostada. Harry la miraba con extrañeza y ella asumió que estaba haciéndole pagar por platos que él no había roto, que por no denotar sus nervios se había puesto violentamente a la defensiva –Lo siento, Harry –se disculpó colocando amistosamente su mano sobre la del muchacho- Estoy preocupada por Mione y me las agarré contigo.  
>-No te preocupes –sonrió- Te comprendo –se quedaron unos minutos mirándose a los ojos, pero Ginny se encontró con la necesidad de cortarlo y eso hizo.<br>-Ehmm, debo irme a clases –se excusó- nos vemos en el almuerzo –se despidió dejando atrás el Gran Comedor a grandes zancadas. Harry se quedó en el lugar siguiéndola con la mirada.  
>-¿Sigue poniéndotela difícil? –Preguntó Neville que llegaba a su lado junto con Ron<br>-Ni siquiera eso. Esta rara –Respondió torciendo el gesto con rareza  
>-Mi hermana es rara, Harry –interrumpió Ron<br>-Todas las mujeres lo son –agregó Neville dirigiendo su vista inconcientemente hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw  
>-Pero mi hermana lo es más –retrucó<br>-Hablando de mujeres y rareza –intervino en tono casual- Hermione volvió a descompensarse por la gripe  
>-¿Otra vez? –inquirió el castaño con suma preocupación. Harry asintió<br>-¿Pero no es demasiado para una simple gripe? –Preguntó esta vez el Ron  
>-Lo mismo le dije a tu hermana y casi me escupe fuego en la cara. Neville parecía estar meditando cada uno de los datos que iba rescatando. Sus amigos se percataron de su estado ausente y lo miraron desconcertados<br>-Ehmm… ¿y si en realidad están ocultándonos algo?  
>-¿A qué te refieres Nev?<br>-¿Y si Hermione está embarazada? –soltó sin más. Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras que Ron terminó ahogándose con su propia respiración

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, Longbottom? –espetó Ron exasperado. Harry lo tomó por el hombro con miedo que de un momento al otro arremetiera contra su inocente amigo  
>-No… -murmuró por lo bajo- sólo es una posibilidad, ¿no? Es un justificativo de porque se comportan de manera tan extraña<br>-Cualquier cosa menos terrible podría también ser justificativo, no olvides que se trata de mujeres. Además, para estar embarazada Hermione debería tener un hombre, y no veo ninguno más cerca de ella que nosotros –explicó, pero de alguna manera buscaba convencerse más él mismo que a sus compañeros  
>-Eso que tú sepas. Hermione tiene una pareja para el baile el cual es desconocido para todos… -argumentó provocando que a ron se le volviera a acumular toda la sangre en la cabeza.<br>-Neville, tus comentarios no ayudan –se quejó el azabache- Ahora déjense de discutir por idioteces y vamos a clases antes de que nos quiten puntos por tardanza –sentenció empujando a los dos gryffindors. Neville se dejó llevar sin rechistar, mirando al suelo. Mientras que Ron se pasó refunfuñando palabras ilegibles durante todo el trayecto.

(…)

Ninguno se había dado cuenta que se quedaron dormidos toda la mañana. Increíblemente se despertaron al mismo tiempo y por acto reflejo miraron sus relojes  
>-Te perdiste todas las clases de la mañana –le espetó Draco. Hermione no supo identificar si la estaba retando, constatando un hecho o simplemente se veía sorprendido, pero asintió<br>-Y pienso perderme también las de la tarde –informó evitando mirarlo a los ojos para evitar que le reprochara y se acomodó nuevamente en su pecho  
>-¿Y eso porqué? –preguntó aunque era perfectamente conocedor de la respuesta. No era más que una manera de acariciar su orgullo<br>-Pienso quedarme aquí contigo –susurró, pero lo bastante audible para que Draco ensanchara una sonrisa, al notarlo ella le pegó un leve golpe en el pecho- ¡Oye! Hace un rato tu ego estaba bastante ausente, eh –bromeó, pero Draco lejos estuvo de festejarle el chiste. Inmediatamente borró su sonrisa y la mirada volvió a oscurecérsele. Recién por el comentario de Hermione recordó el verdadero motivo que los había llevado a estar allí y en esa situación. Se sintió mal por estar arrastrándola a ella a su depresión, ya que la leona poco tenía que ver con ello. Si bien también le preocupaba el peligro que la sociedad mágica corría con el nuevo plan de los mortíos, Draco se veía fuertemente afectado por la idea de volver a verse bajo el mando de su padre, porqué estaba claro que a estar él en libertad, Draco perdía la suya automáticamente, y en esos momentos perder la libertad significaba conjuntamente el perderla a ella. Al traer a Hermione a sus pensamientos, también cayó en cuenta del riesgo que corría cerca de él, ya de por sí sería un blanco seguros de los vengadores de la muerte del Lord Oscuro, pero si se le agregaba el hecho de lo que fuera que la unía a él, el riesgo sería el doble.  
>-Debería hacer que te alejes de mí –comentó con seriedad. Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar estas palabras, y por primera vez en horas se separo del cuerpo del rubio para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos- Ahora con mi padre suelto no es seguro que estés cerca de mí –continuó Hermione empezó a sentirse ligeramente mareada- Debería mantenerte lejos mío antes de que algo te pasara, obligarte a que te olvides de todo esto y continúes tu vida como hasta hace algunos meses –A esta altura la castaña tenía los ojos completamente obnubilados por las lágrimas acumuladas en su retina, pensaba replicarle, decirle que ella decidía que hacer y que no, que no podía pasar sobre su decisión y que ella deseaba, elegía seguir acompañándolo, pero Draco se lo impidió colocando suavemente el dedo índice sobre sus labios –Pero no puedo –admitió- la sola idea de volver a tenerte lejos me aterra, soy una vil y cruel serpiente, no puedo cometer un acto de altruismo y dejarte ir, soy demasiado egoísta, Hermione –La Gryffindor se quedó estática en su lugar. No sabía como juzgar las palabras del rubio… algo estaba claro: no iba a dejarla. Pero también sintió algo trasfondo que le removió algo en el estómago, pero no quiso hacerse ilusiones. Aún permanecía estática, no sabía si abalanzarse sobre su cuello y abrazarlo o molerlo a golpes y hechizos por el susto que le hizo pegar… optó por la primera opción.<br>-Draco Malfoy, nunca más vuelvas a darme un susto semejante, o la próxima vez no contendré el deseo de hechizarte –le amenazó al oído. Pero auque prácticamente fuera una sentencia de muerte, su voz en ningún momento dejó de sonar extremadamente dulce.  
>-¿No te molesta mi acto de egoísmo? –Sonrió seductoramente<br>-Aunque ni yo misma me crea mis palabras, por primera vez en mi vida, agradezco esa característica slytheriana  
>-¿Por qué? –Hermione arqueó la ceja ante su desconcierto- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te arriesgas así por mí?<br>-¿Porqué te empecinaste tanto en buscarme y que te perdonara? –respondió orgullosa. La pregunta lo tomó más que desprevenido a Draco, pareció que había leído sus pensamientos y ya la tenía preparada de antemano. No encontró una respuesta para darle. Confesarle que se estaba volviendo loco por ella no estaba entre las opciones. Al notar la tardanza en la respuesta Hermione sonrió- Dejemos que las preguntas se respondan solas, Draco. Mientras sigamos sin cuestionarnos nuestros actos –Draco sonrió- Y ahora deberíamos pensar objetivamente que vamos a hacer  
>-¿Qué vamos a hacer con qué? –se sobresaltó<br>-Hay quince mortífagos fugitivos de Azkaban, más los que estaban fuera esperándolos, buscando revancha por la muerte de su líder, ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer algo?  
>-Tienes razón, pero primero deberías enterarte de todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora –Hermione asintió- Supongo que la Weasley a la larga también terminará inmiscuida en esto, así que ¿podrías enviarle un Patronus a ella para que busque a Blaise y reunirnos para hablar los cuatro? –la castaña asintió y sonrió como una niña pequeña por la felicidad de que Draco tomara en cuenta a su amiga. Suponía que mucho que ver tendría Zabini con esto, pero ese era un detalle menor.<br>-Pero no aquí –espetó- reunámonos en otro sitio  
>-¿Te parece la Torre de Astronomía? –sugirió y ella debió de estar conforme porque enseguida se incorporó, tomó su varita y envió el mensaje.<p>

(…)

Ginny corría por los pasillos del colegio rumbo a las Mazmorras. Nunca en su vida creyó que en un par de meses del último año de estadía en el castillo recurriera con más frecuencia al nido de las serpientes que durante sus anteriores siete años. Pero lo cierto era que en ese momento no estaba para hacer recuentos o balances sobre nada, debía encontrar a Blaise como fuera para poder acudir con Hermione y Malfoy y enterarse lo que tramaban. Hacía algunos minutos ya desde que había recibido el Patronus de su amiga, y desde entonces estaba dándole vueltas al asunto intentando develar lo que querían hablar. Hermione en el mensaje dejó en claro que se trataba sobre el artículo de El Profeta, por lo que descartó que fuera un anuncio sobre un noviazgo o algo similar.  
>Antes de bajar el último tramo de escaleras, vio un muchacho moreno doblar por uno de los pasillos. Inmediatamente tomó carrera hasta alcanzarlo<br>-¡Blaise! –gritó completamente agitada por la corrida. El muchacho se dio vuelta con una media sonrisa en el rostro tras haber reconocido su voz. En pocos segundo ya estaba situada a su lado  
>-¿Tanto me extrañabas? ¡Mira que venir así corriendo! –bromeó y la pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.<br>-No te ilusiones –sonrió cínicamente- Traigo un mensaje, Hermione y Malfoy nos quieren ver. Ahora. En la Torre de Astronomía  
>-¿Motivo?<br>-No sé exactamente. Pero algo sobre la fuga de mortíos –respondió con la respiración prácticamente normalizada  
>-Entonces vamos –sugirió emprendiendo la marcha.<br>Caminaron un largo trayecto en silencio alternando miradas furtivas  
>-Tengo una duda –rompió el silencio- ¿Cómo fue que lograste que aquél crío no nos delatase? –Ginny sonrió orgullosa<p>

_**Flashback**__**  
><strong>__  
>Como siempre que alumnos irrumpían en las cocinas, los elfos domésticos se empeñaban en dar lo mejor de sí para satisfacerlos con sus manjares. Eran sólo dos, pero Ginny aseguraba que ni siquiera estando con su hermano podrían acabarse toda esa comida. Su cena transcurrió de lo más natural, charlaron animadamente y rieron sin preocupación. Ninguno podía describir la sensación que los embargaba cuando compartían tiempo con el otro… "Es como estar en casa" pensó el moreno. Habían perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, pero no les preocupaba. El hecho de ya haber roto de primera una regla, les daba vía libre para seguir haciéndolo, si lo habían hecho que al menos valiera la pena.<em>

_Se disponían a volver a sus Salas Comunes__ cuando el maullido de la Señora Norris los hizo volver sobre sus pasos. Sigilosamente se desplazaron hasta salvaguardarse en el descanso de una de las escaleras. Pudieron escuchar la voz de Flich cerca, por lo que no se movieron en un largo rato. Cada vez que intentaban salir de allí algún ruido los hacía desistir. Blaise cansado terminó sentándose en uno de los escalones recargando su espalda en la pared, Ginny lo observó y acto seguido lo imitó en la acción. El Slytherin, caballerosamente pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia el, recostándola sobre su pecho. Ninguno se dio cuenta en el momento en que se quedaron dormidos, sólo fueron concientes de despertarse tras sentir un carraspeo tras ellos.  
>¡Maldita sea! Se habían quedado dormidos en las escaleras cercanas a la sala de los Hufflepuff. Paris Louge, un alumno alto de pelo castaño y ojos pardos, perteneciente al sexto año de aquella casa, los miraba con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro y los ojos entrecerrados. A Blaise no le pareció una actitud de la casa de los tejones, esta más cerca de una propia de los Sly.<br>-Weasley –saludo con un asentimiento de la cabeza-… ¿Zabini? –El tono irónico fue sumamente perceptible  
>-Louge –respondió la Gryffindor<br>-Que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí –bromeo. Blaise le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero Ginny intervino inmediatamente  
>-Blaise, vete y déjame hablar con Louge<br>-Pero, Ginny…  
>-Nada –interrumpió- hazme caso, estaré bien –Completamente disconforme se levantó de allí y no sin antes intimidar al Hufflepuff se fue de allí.<br>-Esta será la noticia del año –siseó el Hufflepuff  
>-No lo será, porque no saldrá ni una palabra de tu enorme pico<br>-¿Qué te lo asegura? –Preguntó provocativo  
>-Que eres inteligente, Louge. Seamos lógicos, ¿de verdad piensas que alguien te creería? Además, de que no te conviene convertirte en la mira de una serpiente<br>-Veo que juntarte con los Slytherins te esta contagiando  
>-A mi nadie me influencia –advirtió- Agradece que estas hablando conmigo y que no permití que fuera Zabini quien tuviera esta conversación contigo<br>-¿Debo agradecerte? –Desafió  
>-No, no es necesario. Sólo mantén la boca cerrada, como te dije, es por tu bien –Y dicho esto, se marchó con la frente bien en alto. Aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de culpa por haber tratado así al pobre Paris.<em>

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Ehmm, tuvimos una amistosa conversación y cedió –murmuró aguantando la risa  
>-Ginny…<br>-Oh, esta bien –se quejó- digamos que lo amenacé amablemente con que no abriera su bocaza –soltó con naturalidad y Blaise emitió una sonora carcajada.

Hermione y Draco se sobresaltaron al escuchar la risa de Blaise e inmediatamente soltaron las manos que hasta entonces habían mantenido unidas. Ni Ginny ni Blaise pasaron por alto aquél detalle.  
>-¡Era hora, hermano! –Reprochó Draco intentando desviar la atención<br>-Me costó encontrarlo –explicó Ginny- si hubieran organizado la reunión con antelación no habrían tenido que esperar –draco le iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido por Hermione  
>-Bueno, lo que importa es que ya están acá<br>-Exacto. Ahora suelten lo que tienen que decir –espetó Blaise, ansioso. Ginny asintió mostrando su apoyo y Draco bufó  
>-Tenemos que ponerlas al tanto sobre lo que sabemos de los mortífagos –explicó<br>-Si, soy toda oídos, ¿quién empieza a hablar? –dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en el piso con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Ginny la imitó al instante y tras ella se sentaron también los chicos.  
>-Lamento informar que yo ya puse al tanto a Ginny, así que Draco tienes todo el trabajo –sonrió Blaise y Ginny asintió. Si las miradas matasen, Blaise ya estaría varios pies bajo tierra a manos de su mejor amigo.<br>Aunque hubiera pensado lo contrario, para Draco fue fácil relatar todo a tal punto de hacerlo sin perder detalles. Nadie lo había interrumpido en ningún momento, Hermione se limitaba a abrir la boca cuando se sorprendía, y Ginny, aunque ya conocía la historia por boca de Blaise no podía evitar imitar el comportamiento de su amiga, escuchar todo por parte de Draco le daba una especie de condimento especial que le hacía helar la sangre.  
>-Debemos hablar con McGonagall –espetó la castaña ni bien Draco finalizó su relato<br>-No creo que ella pueda hacer mucho –rebatió el moreno  
>-Es la directora, Zabini. Evidentemente podrá hacer más que nosotros –argumentó mirándolo con fiereza<br>-Hermione tiene razón –intervino Ginny- Evidentemente tendremos que reforzar la seguridad del castillo y mantenernos alerta. Quizá hasta sea conveniente evacuar al menos a los alumnos más pequeños.  
>-Será difícil hacer eso sin levantar sospechas –agregó Draco- y no podemos poner en riesgo a Theo, si sospechan de alguien él caerá en la primera.<br>-Por eso digo que tenemos que hablar con McGonagall –insistió Hermione  
>-Está bien –accedió Blaise- No será dumbledore, pero puede ser de ayuda –hermione negó con la cabeza resignada<br>-Perfecto –sonrió Ginny- esta misma noche ustedes dos –señaló a Hermione y Draco- irán a hablar con ella

(…)

La cena había llegado más pronto de lo que habían deseado. Los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo con que la charla con la directora se llevara a cabo después de la misma, y los nervios les habían cerrado el estómago.  
>Las miradas de Hermione se alternaban entre Ginny, la mesa de Slytherin y la directora. Para los otros tres la situación no era demasiado diferente. Las Gryffindor se esforzaban por mantener alguna conversación para distraerse y al mismo tiempo no levantar sospechas de sus nervios pero en ningún momento pudieron sostenerlo.<br>Cuando la comida desapareció de las mesas, los cuatro se miraron automáticamente como si fuera una señal. Pero la voz de la directora los tomó por sorpresa.  
>-Queridos alumnos –llamó la atención Mcgonagall que se había puesto de pie frente a la mesa de los profesores. Esta noche tengo algunos anuncios para hacerles. Hoy llegó a mi despacho una nota del Consejo Escolar de Magia, informándome sobre el cambio de fecha tanto para los TIMOS como para los EXTASIS –un fuerte murmullo inundó el comedor y la directora se vio forzada a alzar la voz para ser escuchada- Esto trae consigo una buena y una maña noticia. La buena es que la fecha se ha corrido dos semanas más, por lo que contarán con esa ventaja para estudiar un poco más –los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir y se escucharon varios vítores- ¡Silencio por favor! –gritó e inmediatamente volvió a reinar el silencio- Ahora, la mala noticia es que la fecha coincide con la que se había estipulado para el baile, por lo que –se apresuró a continuar antes de volver a verse interrumpida por las quejas del alumnado- hemos decidido adelantarlo. Por lo que el baile será dentro de dos sábados, el domingo se hará la entrega simbólica de diplomas y la otra semana serán los exámenes. Recuerden que de todos modos seguirán siendo evaluados por sus profesores durante estos días –aclaró- Y la salida a Hogsmeade también se ve afectada por los cambios. Podrán salir el próximo fin de semana ya que es el único que les queda para poder comprar y ultimar detalles para la fiesta. –los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. McGonagall suspiró resignada- Y antes de librarlos para ir a sus habitaciones, tengo algo más para informarles –anunció- A pesar de estar prácticamente finalizando el año, hicimos una excepción para permitir la incorporación de una nueva alumna. Por cuestiones familiares debió mudarse a Inglaterra y dejar el colegio Beauxbatons –respiró profundamente- Espero que sepan hacerla sentir cómoda, algunos ya la conocen desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos que se llevó acabo en este colegio. Le damos la bienvenida a Hogwarts a la señorita Gabrielle Delacour.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Oh, si si si si. Tienen todo el derecho de matarme! perdón, perdón, perdón!. A mi defensa puedo alegar que nuuuuuuuunca me había atrasado, y bueno, una vez que lo hago, me atraso dos semanas :$ jajaja._  
><em>No lo hice a propósito, la verdad es que estas últimas semanas fueron de locos. La semana pasada fue el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga y tuve que ayudarla con todos los preparativos, y como ya les había contado, el viernes pasado tuve mi muestra de Comedia Musical y la semana fue puras corridas entre ensayos, preparativos de vestuario, y demases. El sábado me lo dediqué a descansar y ayer tuve reunión con unos amigos, por lo que me fue imposible hacer más que ir adelantando de a poco en la escritura del capítulo. recién hoy (y hace escasos minutos) finalmente lo terminé!. Juro que las recompensaré de alguna manera por la espera!. De momento espero que les haya gustado el capítulos.. de a poquito volvemos a los capítulos largos, ¿vieron?<em>

_Recibí varios comentarios sobre que les gustaba las canciones que inmiscuía en la historia, y me tentaron a que siguiera haciéndolo. En esta oportunidad dejé "**Security**" de **Joss Stone**, la cual me ayudó MUCHÍSIMO en la escritura del capítulo. Algunas ya sabían que la iba a poner porque lo había publicado en Facebook jaja._

**Aviso: PasajeraEnTrance **_pasó a_** Ilwen Malfoy, **_no por nada en especial, simplemente el hecho de unificar usuarios con PotterFics para evitar confusiones -que las ha habido =P-_

_¡A que se sorprendieron con la aparición de la pequeña Delacour!. La única que sabe mis verdaderas intenciones con ella es mi querida_ **Daniela**,_ ya que ella me aportó la idea ¡Gracias totales!. La que adivina se gana un adelanto del próximo capítulo (? jajaja_

_A pesar de todos los altercados, me gustó escribir este capítulo. Estuve en un vaivén de sentimientos constante, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado el resultado! Tiene un poco de todo._

_A las ansiosas que preguntan por el baile: Falta poco!. tengan en cuenta que la historia gira en torno a este acontecimiento, en cuanto llegue calculen que no le quedarán muuuchos capítulos más. Admito que en un principio, en la primer idea que tuve de la histori en mi cabeza, la idea era que ese fuera el final. No tardé mucho en cambiar de idea, pero bueno.. jaja_

_Sé que tenía algo más para decirles pero ahora no recuerdo jajaja. Así que me dedicó a agradecerles por sus comentarios a:_** Huitzitzin, SkyC, LikiSeconds, cxro23, AbbyMalfoy, AzuuMalfoy, Crimela, Niktee Blume, Leah-AdriAdrian, poetic lines, Giss-Cullen, JustPiyoko, angelikpotter15, Imari Malfoy Vampire, Emperatriz, Miss histery **

**Flor: **_Menos mal que lo finalizaste con un "genial" porque lo anterior no lo había entendido del todo, todavía no capté del todo el parcel jajaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado... es un poco más largo =). En la muestra me fue increíble, mil gracias!_

**Hurona: **_Como no voy a disfrutar de tus comentarios!, adoro cuando se explayan de ese modo y me cuentan todo lo que pensaron/sintieron! =). Tienes razón con eso que dices sobre el capítulo anterior, lo había dedicado en exclusiva al Romance, por eso en este tomé la revancha y metí un poco de todo! Hasta cumplí uno de tus deseos y puse algo sobre los Mortífagos... es un tema en el que no quiero adentrarme por completo todavía, sino que lo encuentro más entretenido ir mechándolo progresivamente, para darle más suspenso =P. Que bueno que estés de acuerdo con el Blinny... serás una menos con la que tenga que renegar jajaja. ¿Cómo es eso de que estas escribiendo una historia? Quiero leer eso YA!, así que ni bien la publiques me avisas! =D. Como siempre, de artísta a artísta te agradezco sinceramente tu comentario, y te mando un beso enorme! =D_

_Y bueno, ahora me despido con la esperanza de que el bendito capítulo se publique como Merlín manda y no me haga otro desbarajuste con el formato U.U... Las quiero _


	20. Cap 20: Preguntas equivocadas

**Cap 20 ****– Preguntas equivocadas**

Una muchacha alta y de contextura delgada apareció por detrás de la mesa de profesores. El pelo rubio y ondulado le llegaba hasta la cintura y era poseedora de unos hipnotizantes ojos azules.  
>La mayoría del colegio la recibió con aplausos, pero un extraño silencio se había apoderado de parte de la mesa Gryffindoriana. Ginny que en ese momento bebía jugo de calabaza terminó ahogada y con una Hermione con la mandíbula desencajada palmeándole la espalda para ayudarla a recomponerse. Lavender había saltado protectoramente sobre Ron cubriéndole los ojos, siendo conocedora de los efectos que causaban las <em>veelas<em> sobre su novio. Seamus, Neville y Dean habían entrado en una especie de trance hipnótico del cual había que agradecer que al menos respiraran por sus propios medios. Y ajeno a esto estaba Harry Potter, el niño que vivió no cabía en su sorpresa ante este reencuentro, la pregunta era si lo que lo sorprendía era simplemente su repentina incorporación o el aspecto que este tiempo había adquirido la niña a la que había salvado algunos años atrás. Lo cierto es que en Gabrielle no había quedado ningún rastro de aquella niña, se había vuelto toda una mujer que no necesitaba sus dones de _veela_ para cautivar la mirada de cualquier hombre.  
>La muchacha desde su lugar lo buscó con la mirada y al encontrarlo le regaló una cálida sonrisa. Harry le correspondió automáticamente y se preguntó que fue lo que había cambiado desde la boda de Bill y Fleur.<br>Después de lo que parecieron horas, McGonagall volvió a retomar la palabra.  
>-La señorita Delacour ha sido sometida a algunos exámenes de nivelación ya que el programa de estudio en Beauxbatons no es el mismo que en Hogwarts –explicó- sus resultados nos dieron la pauta que debía ser adelantada un año. Por lo que será colocada en el séptimo curso.<br>-Si te tomaran ese examen deberían ya de darte el título –Halagó por lo bajo Seamus a Hermione  
>-Como antes dije, espero le den un cálido recibimiento y colaboren con ella cuando lo necesite, sobre todo los perfectos y premios anuales –Ginny mandó una mirada furiosa a la directora-. Como compartirá lo que queda del año con nosotros es necesario que sea seleccionada para una casa –indicó- así que si es tan amable, señorita… -McGonagall le señaló amablemente el taburete y Gabrielle tomó asiento. A continuación le colocó el sobrero seleccionador.<br>-Mmm, veamos. Sin dudas tienes la valentía y el orgullo de un Gryffindor, así como también la arrogancia suficiente para pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin. Pero sin dudas tu inteligencia sobrepasa cualquiera de estas características –pareció pensarlo un poco más antes de gritar su resolución- ¡Ravenclaw!

La mesa de las águilas estalló en aplausos y Gabrielle se dirigió a ella con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa en el rostro. Todas las miradas la acompañaron en su recorrido, los hombres completamente embelezados y las chicas con resentimiento y envidia.  
>Hermione no pudo evitar echar un vistazo hacia Draco para conocer su reacción, la cual, para su felicidad, era de completa indiferencia hacia la nueva alumna. Ojalá Ginny pudiera decir lo mismo de Blaise: el moreno miraba a la francesa como si fuera el primer espécimen femenino que hubiese visto, llevaba tal cara de idiota que no le hubiera sorprendido encontrar un hilo de baba pendiendo de su boca para completar el panorama. La pelirroja masticaba su bronca con la mirada fija en el Slytherin, quien ni siquiera lo notaba. Draco si se dio cuenta y le dio un codazo a su amigo a la altura de las costillas para sacarlo de su ensoñamiento. Blaise dio un respingo y tras la mirada acusadora del rubio, miró hacia los Gryffindors y le sonrió a "<em>su chica<em>". No entendió porque esta le devolvió una mirada amenazante y fruncía los labios, fastidiada.  
>-Anunciado todo esto pueden dirigirse a sus Salas Comunes –finalizó y la mayoría del alumnado se puso de pe. Hermione buscó la mirada de Draco en la otra punta del Salón y al encontrarla este asintió. Sin saludar a sus compañeros se levantó hacia la mesa de profesores y poco después fue escoltada por Malfoy.<br>La Gryffindor se acercó a la directora y le susurró por lo bajo que necesitaban hablar con ella con suma urgencia. McGonagall les hizo señas de que la acompañaran a su despacho, y murmuró algo así como que los había estado esperando.  
>-Ginny, ¿Qué hace Mione con Malfoy? –preguntó Harry con simple curiosidad, la aludida lo notó y hasta se sintió culpable de tener que mentirle.<br>-McGonagall los citó, supongo que por asuntos de Premios Anuales –se encogió de hombros simulando restarle importancia. Harry no vio nada raro en ello y asintió dando por válida la respuesta.  
>-¿La esperamos o subimos?<br>-Esperémosla en la Sala Común, no sabemos de que hablará y cuanto podrán tardar en ello –sugirió.  
>-Tienes razón –accedió- Mejor vamos antes que nos topemos con Flich –Ginny rió y Harry esbozó una sonrisa encantadora al tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo y ella lo aceptaba colgándose de él.<p>

(…)

Como si fueran castigados, ambos premios anuales caminaban con las cabezas gachas mirando al suelo detrás de la directora, la cual poseía en el rostro una traviesa y pícara sonrisa.  
>-Lágrimas de Fénix –pronunció la mujer frente a la enorme gárgola que custodiaba la entrada.<br>-Al menos no usa las mismas disparatadas contraseñas que el viejo –bromeó Draco por lo bajo y Hermione tuvo que contener la risa porque justo McGonagall se volteo hacia ellos.

-Adelante, por favor –dijo mientras les daba lugar. Los chicos compartieron una mirada cómplice y entraron al despacho. Lo primero que divisó el rubio fue el retrato de Dumbledore que le sonreía amable, algo lo hizo detenerse en seco, una rara sensación se instaló en la boca de su estómago y si no fuera porque Hermione lo incentivó tomándolo del brazo a que siguiera caminando se hubiese quedado allí plantado con los pies echando raíces al suelo, sobre todo porque después sus ojos se trasladaron al cuadro continuo, donde su padrino descansaba con los ojos cerrados, por un momento le hubiese gustado que estuviera despierto, aunque sea para ver su mirada destilante de ese falso desprecio, pero también sabía que quizá eso fuera mejor. Ya demasiadas emociones le estaba causando volver a encontrarse de alguna manera con él… con ellos. - Tomen asiento –pidió mientras ella lo hacía frente a ellos y Draco se preguntó cómo y cuándo había llegado hasta el escritorio de la directora- ¿Una galleta? –Ofreció tendiéndoles una bandeja  
>-No, le agradezco –declinó la muchacha, mientras Draco se limitó a negar con la cabeza- Teníamos que tratar un tema bastante delicado con usted<br>-Oh, si, lo supuse –exclamó- Debo admitir que tengo idea del tema que los trae aquí, pero por favor, soy toda oídos –Draco y Hermione volvieron a intercambiar miradas para decidir cual de los dos debía empezar a hablar. Draco sabía que era algo que a él le correspondía y que Hermione estaba simplemente para darle apoyo moral, pero lo cierto era que no era un hombre de muchas palabras y le costaba explicarse, además de que no estaba preparado para abordar un tema semejante frente a "la vieja loca", una cosa era que lo hablara con Hermione que aunque estaba acompañada de Pecas, el simplemente la ignoró. La castaña apretó con fuerza su mano para darle ánimos y una idea se cruzó en su cabeza. Bajó su mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas y comenzó a hablar.  
>-Se formó una nueva unión de ex mortífagos, buscan venganza por la muerte de su Lord –explicó- Hace unas semanas sentí el llamado de la marca –al recordarlo inconcientemente apretó más la mano- y en su visita, Theodore Nott nos contó que había escuchado a su padre en una reunión hablar sobre esto, y que tenía pruebas que había conseguido gracias a un artefacto muggle<br>-¿Una filmadora? –Preguntó Hermione  
>-Creo que sí –sudó- pero el muy Troll no sabe como sacar las imágenes de allí –siguió dirigiéndose a Hermione<br>-Yo los podía ayudar con eso –espetó la castaña  
>-No –dijo rotundo- nunca estuvo en consideración meterte en estos temas<br>-Hasta ahora –respondió con orgullo  
>-Te pones insistente, Granger –sonrió soberbio y Hermione bajó la mirada- Como decía, Nott nos previno de que planeaban la fuga a Azkaban, pero nos tomó por sorpresa la rapidez con que la llevaron a cabo –evitó decir que se había distraído tras una muchacha que casualmente ahora estaba sentada a su lado- Pero también conocemos que su próximo movimiento será volver a atacar el castillo, directora –recién entonces dirigió la vista hacia la mujer y le sorprendió encontrar en su rostro una expresión de suma tranquilidad "<em>la misma que siempre llevaba el viejo chiflado<em>" pensó para sí, y la idea de que fuera algo que se adquiría con el puesto de director cruzó por su cabeza. Sentir que Hermione se tensionaba en su agarre lo sacó de sus estúpidas cavilaciones.  
>-Señor Malfoy –habló la mujer por fin- Agradezco que haya venido a confiarme este asunto, sé lo delicado que es este tema para usted, y es un acto muy valiente de su parte haberlo hecho –Draco asintió a modo de agradecimiento- Antes que nada debo preguntarle si además de usted, la señorita Granger y el señor Nott alguien más está al tanto de este asunto<br>-Si, también lo están Zabini y Weasley –respondió  
>-¿Weasley? –preguntó asombrada. Draco se alivió de que al menos la bruja era capaz de demostrar algún tipo de emoción. Cuando iba a responder cayó en cuenta que no sabía el nombre de Pecas, y no sería digno de su parte llamarla "Ginny" como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Buscó auxilio en Hermione, y ella sonrió divertida al notar el problema del rubio<br>-Ginevra Weasley, profesora –ésta asintió comprendiéndolo.  
>-No pongo en duda que ellos son gente de confianza para ustedes –ambos asintieron- pero necesito que la información no se distribuya más allá –sugirió- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de la seguridad del castillo, y analizaremos lo que es más conveniente para esta situación, por lo que no veo como buena opción que el alumnado entre en pánico, además de que corremos el riesgo de alertar a los mortífagos y ellos sospecharían el filtraje de información. –Draco volvió a asentir y Hermione le dedicó una cálida sonrisa al rubio tranquilizándolo- En privado tendré una conversación con el señor Potter, entenderán que es necesario mantenerlo al tanto y seguramente corresponda también informarle al señor Weasley<br>-Podríamos idear algo en conjunto con el ED –sugirió Hermione emocionada.  
>-Lo evaluaré, señorita Granger –sonrió McGonagall- Por el momento, como le dije, mantengamos esto en este pequeño círculo, yo los mantendré al tanto –Ambos se pusieron de pie dispuestos a marcharse, cuando la directora volvió a llamar su atención- ¡Señor Malfoy! –Draco se voltio nuevamente hacia ella- Puede volver a usar su varita –sonrió dulcemente y a Draco le fue completamente imposible contener que otra enorme sonrisa se plantara en su cara. Antes de salir echó un ultimo vistazo a los retratos y saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza al anciano que contemplaba su sonrisa con satisfacción. Hermione, aún tomada de su mano, tiró levemente de ella arrastrándolo hasta la salida.<p>

-¿Por qué no le has dicho que ya estabas al tanto de todo? –Espetó el retrato del ex director de pelo grasiento  
>-¿Qué hubiera ganado con ello? –Se quejó- Así le di la oportunidad de hacer algo por él mismo<br>-Hiciste lo correcto, Minerva –apremió el anciano barbudo- El señorito Malfoy esta en un proceso de cambios y liberaciones, necesita perdonarse a sí mismo por sus errores del pasado y no volviéndolos a cometer es una manera de hacerlo. Pude ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos cuando nos vio, la culpa no es una buena amiga, ya que a la larga se ve alcanzada por la autodestrucción –reflexionó- Por cierto, Severus, ¿qué fue esa infantilidad de hacerte el dormido? –bromeó. Snape inmediatamente pronunció aún más su gestualidad de desagrado  
>-No quería asustar al chico –se defendió- Hubiera sido pertinente que usted tomara la misma postura<br>-¿Para qué, Severus? –sonrió- ¿Y perderme su cara de felicidad cuando volvieron a darle sus facultades sobre su varita?  
>-Podía espiar<br>-Haber sido un espía tantos años se te tornó costumbre, por lo visto –rió- Vamos, ¡Severus!, ya estamos en un plano más allá de todo esto, es hora que te dejes afectar un poco por el sentimentalismo. Por suerte el muchacho no siguió tus pasos y está haciendo lo correcto con la señorita Granger  
>-Todavía no me acostumbro –intervino Minerva después de un rato sin hablar- parece tan inverosímil. Y pensar que te he tratado de loco tantas veces Albus, cuando años atrás ya lo atisbabas<br>-No te preocupes. Me sería raro a mi mismo que no siguieran llamándome de esa manera. Por suerte Draco todavía tiene esa consideración -sonrió  
>-No se me pasó el detalle de como se tomaban las manos debajo de la mesa –suspiró la actual directora con cierto aire soñador<br>-A mi tampoco, Minerva… a mi tampoco  
>-Me pregunto cuánto será capaz de perder el muchacho por estar cerca de la sabelotodo –espetó Severus cortando con la melosidad de la conversación.<br>-Estas haciéndote la pregunta equivocada, mi querido –sonrió Dumbledore- La pregunta correcta es cuanto estará dispuesto a ganar a su lado.

(…)

-Lo hiciste muy bien –le animó Hermione mientras caminaban por los pasillos al notar su dispersión. Draco le agradeció con una tímida sonrisa, que nada tenía que hacer comparada a la que había esbozado hacía minutos atrás en el despacho -¿Te afecto mucho hablar de eso? ¿Estás bien?  
>-No y no sé –respondió con una sonrisa ladeada. Hermione no necesitó meditar mucho su respuesta para entender a que se refería. Ella pudo notar como se tensó cuando vio aquellos retratos, como su semblante había cambiado y sus ojos oscurecidos, supo cuanto le había afectado desde el primer momento.<br>-Soy buena para dar respuesta, más no para hacer las preguntas adecuadas –le devolvió la sonrisa intentando distender el ambiente- ¿Lo extrañas verdad? –Draco levantó la vista de sobresalto. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y sin darse cuenta estaba asintiendo como respuesta. ¿Cómo podía negar que no lo hiciera? Pero le sorprendía que Hermione pudiera siquiera sospecharlo. Snape era su padrino, pero nunca había dado muestras de afecto en público. Si bien beneficiaba a su casa y a él sobre otros alumnos, siempre mantenía su postura seria e imperturbable. Aquella postura que él conocía como si fuera suya, porque la había estudiado tanto y de distintos puntos de vista con el asombro de que fuera capaz de mantenerla con tanta naturalidad. Porqué el conocía a el hombre que había detrás de la máscara de acero, lo conocía porque el mismo Severus se había dejado ver frente a sus ojos. Desde que era un crío Draco conoció las historias de Hogwarts por boca de Snape, supo de su amor imposible (aunque sin nombres) y sus sufrimientos, y eso él lo había tomado como fuente para no caer en lo mismo, para crear su propio escudo… un escudo que a fin de cuentas no sirvió para salvarlo de nada. En la guerra ambos se encontraron igual de desprotegidos, y él con la suma de haber sido un capullo por no confiar en su padrino como lo había hecho hasta entonces ¿Por qué había cambiado su actitud? ¿Por qué su vanidad y estúpido orgullo no le dejaron permitir su ayuda? ¡Claro que lo extrañaba!, ¡lo necesitaba!, necesitaba a esa especie de padre con el cual hablar sin problemas, necesitaba contarle de Hermione, de los cambios que estaba teniendo en él, de lo bien que se sentía ser más humano… contarle que casi estaba acariciando con la punta de los dedos la felicidad.  
>Hermione pudo observar como los ojos del rubio se empañaban de lágrimas y paró su marcha para poder ponerse frente a él y abrazarlo. Draco se sorprendió ante el contacto, estaba demasiado sumergido en sus propios pensamientos para siquiera notar que las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de sus ojos<br>-No era un simple profesor de pociones –fue lo único que fue capaz de decir. Hermione apretó aún más su agarre  
>-Lo sé –murmuró- Fue un hombre muy valiente, Draco –sonrió separándose de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos- Y debes recordarlo como tal –el rubio no pudo hacer más que suspirar profundamente. –Murió mucha gente inocente –reflexionó Hermione en voz alta cuando no tenía la intención de hacerlo, todavía no era capaz de asimilar la falta de Dumbledore, ni que cuando fuera a pasar el verano a La Madriguera no se encontraría con las risas de Fred, o que cuando fuera a visitar al pequeño Teddy la recibieran los enamorados Remus y Tonks. A Draco esas palabras le trajeron a la cabeza la sonrisa que Dumbledore le había expresado minutos atrás y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Murió tanta gente inocente y muchos de ellos por su culpa... el viejo chiflado la víctima más directa, pero sin dudas fue la pieza que desencadenó el efecto dominó hasta llegar a la catástrofe. –Pero ahora no volverá a suceder lo mismo –expresó con convencimiento. Ahora estamos del mismo lado y juntos será todo más fácil. Gracias a tú valentía –acentuó- las cosas serán distintas –Draco acortó los pasos que los separaban y la abrazo efusivamente. <em>JUNTOS<em> fue la única palabra que necesitaba escuchar, la única que lo hizo entrar en razón y alejar todos los fantasmas que amenazaban con volver a rondarle. Se hundió en el hueco de su cuello y aspiró con fuerza el perfume de su pelo y su piel, llenó sus pulmones de el y una poderosa vitalidad se apoderó de él. Eso era suficiente para enfrentarse al maldito mundo. En ese momento podría venir hasta el mismo Voldemort con un ejército de dementores que el les haría frente gustoso, porque ella estaba de su lado, porque esta vez estaban _JUNTOS_.

(…)

Cuando llegó a su sala común, todavía varios alumnos daban vueltas por allí. Frente a la chimenea se encontraban Ginny y Harry charlando animadamente, pensó en dejarles esos momentos a solas pero Ginny la vio antes y le hizo señas para que se acercara.  
>-¿Cómo estas, Herms? –Preguntó Harry ni bien su amiga tomó asiento a su lado- Ginny me contó que tuviste otra recaída y hoy en la cena no te pude preguntar<br>-Oh, bien –respondió intentando sonar lo mas natural posible- Sólo que a la mañana me levanto un tanto mareada, pero Madame Pomfrey me dio una poción para ello, espero que surja resultado porque no estoy dispuesta a seguir perdiendo clases. Por suerte postergaron los EXTASIS otra semana, sino iba a reprobar seguro –Harry sonrió, en cierta manera la respuesta que le había dado su amiga había logrado tranquilizarlo, su preocupación por los estudios le demostraba que Hermione seguía siendo la misma de siempre.  
>-Yo también lo espero, nadie toma apuntes de Historia de la magia mejor que tú –bromeó el azabache. Hermione rió con ganas, y recién entonces notó cuanto extrañaba esas situaciones con su mejor amigo y cuanto se había distanciado de él. Era cierto que todavía no se sentía capaz de pasar página con Ron y hacer como si nada y eso complicaba las cosas también con Harry, ya que los dos muchachos eran más que inseparables y ella no era quién para hacerlo dividir entre los dos. Pero también era cierto que Ron pasaba, como en ese momento, mucho tiempo con su novia Lavender, y esos eran los períodos en los que había descuidado su amistad con el niño que vivió.<br>-¿De qué hablaban? –preguntó Hermione intentando entablar una conversación en la que incorporaran a Ginny.  
>-De los anuncios de McGonagall esta noche –contestó la pelirroja y Harry movió la cabeza afirmando sus palabras.<p>

-Vaya sorpresa, ¿no?  
>-Ni que lo digas –bufó la menor de los Weasley<br>-Más que sorprenderme, no deja de resultarme extraño –agregó el muchacho- Una incorporación a casi finalizar el año, que se hayan mudado desde Francia ahora… -los tres parecieron quedarse procesando aquellas palabras, porque los envolvió un silencio sepulcral. La verdad era que Hermione no le había prestado mucho interés al ingreso de Gabrielle ya que problemas mucho más importantes habitaban en su cabeza en aquellos momentos. Ginny estaba tan asombrada, frustrada y furiosa por su llegada que no se había puesto a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que seguramente merlín la estuviese castigando por algún error (y uno muy feo debiera de ser) cometido en su vida pasada. En fin, Harry había sido el único con la duda rondándole en la cabeza, la sensación de que había algo oculto detrás. –Chicas, voy a salir a dar una vuelta –anunció poniéndose de pie  
>-Ya pronto será el toque de queda, Harry –advirtió Hermione<br>-Lo sé, llevaré la capa  
>-¿Es necesario que salgas? –Indagó Ginny, sorprendida por su repentino ataque de salir a tomar aire<br>-No se preocupen, será sólo un rato –indicó antes de retirarse depositándole un beso a cada una sobre la frente. Ambas chicas se miraron con desconcierto por su actitud  
>-¡Hombres! –exclamó la pelirroja acompañado de un gesto teatral. Hermione soltó una carcajada- Hablando de hombres, nosotras nos debemos una charla, señorita –sentenció fingiendo seriedad<br>-¡No tienes ronda de Perfectos? –preguntó intentando de librarse del asunto  
>-No señorita, Luna me pidió que se la cambiáramos a Astoria Greengrass y Rose Zeller porque ella tenía algo que hacer, y raramente ninguna de las otras dos se opuso –comentó encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver a tomar su postura de falsa seriedad- Así que señorita Granger no tiene excusas<br>-Esta bien –dijo rendida- Pero vamos a hablar a la habitación

-Ninguna objeción –sonrió poniéndose de pie- Después de usted…

(…)

No sabía que lo había movido a hacerlo, pero de repente se vio invadido por la necesidad de salir a caminar. Trataba de auto convencerse que era algo que hacía tiempo no realizaba y quizá inconcientemente lo estaba extrañando. Inmediatamente a su cabeza llegaron las imágenes del pasado de las tantas veces que se fugaron de su Sala Común bajo aquella misma capa que solía taparlos a los tres perfectamente, y ahora gracias que llegaba a cubrirlo completamente a él. No fueron muchas las veces en las que se había dado el gusto de usarla como en ese momento, simplemente por salir a caminar, generalmente el hecho que los llevaba a hacerlo estaba ligado a los problemas que los habían afectado desde su ingreso al colegio. Sonrió ante la ironía. Contra cualquier pronóstico de estudiante tipo, su último año había sido el más tranquilo de todos. Era la primera vez que sus prioridades se parecían más a las de Hermione y lo único por lo que debía preocuparse eran los exámenes.  
>Sin notarlo sus pies lo habían llevado hasta la Torre de Astronomía. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, y no se necesitaba ningún tipo de complemento para que las estrellas se observaran a la perfección. Caminó hasta el barandal y se apoyó en el. No se permitió pensar que en la última vez que había visitado aquél lugar había resultado testigo de la muerte de su director. En ese momento sólo quería despejarse y disfrutar el viento que acariciaba suavemente en su cara. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo permitiéndose ese momento de paz, hasta que una voz lo obligó a volver a la realidad<br>-¿Hagy Potteg?

(…)

-_Muffliato_ –pronunció la castaña mientras cerraban los doseles de su cama. Parvati también estaba en la habitación, y era cuestión de minutos que Lavender ingresara a ella –Ahora sí podremos hablar tranquilas  
>-¡Genial! –Apremió- Ahora habla<br>-Sabes que no me gusta hacer monólogos –se quejó- Dime que es lo que quieres saber  
>-Ehmm –titubeo- básicamente que rayos esta pasando con el señorito Draco Hurón Malfoy. La última vez que hablamos le odiabas y no eras capaz de ver su cara ni en los cromos<br>-¡Oh! No me hagas acordar –se lamentó pegándose en la cara con la almohada- Fue el papelón de mi vida, Gin. No te equivocaste cuando me dijiste que era todo demasiado raro y quizá tenía que escucharlo. Pero yo, cabeza dura, no lo quise escuchar, lo seguí ignorando y…  
>-Y te llevó a cuestas hasta la sala de Menesteres –sonrió- Luna te vio –aclaró y el rostro de Hermione se tiñó completamente de rojo- Vamos, sigue.<br>-Bueno, me encerró allí, me enojé, chille, pataleé, le pegue y no hubo caso –suspiró- Me ganó por cansancio y accedí a escucharlo  
>-¿Y qué te dijo?<br>-Nada. No me dijo nada, lo que fue peor, directamente me lo mostró. Puso sus recuerdos en un pensadero –aclaró tras la cara de desconcierto de su amiga, la que ahora había pasado a ser una de desmesurada sorpresa. –Y en resumidas cuentas, yo escuché la mitad de las cosas, en realidad el estaba bromeando con Pansy y diciéndole un montón de cosas maravillosas sobre mi. Soy una estúpida –Ginny la abrazó  
>-No voy a llevarte la contraria amiga, un poco estúpida eres –rió y Hermione le pegó levemente en el brazo mientras también reía- Pero si has pasado la noche con él es porque te has espabilado a tiempo –bromeó<br>-¡No! –gritó exasperada- no es lo que piensas, Ginny –dijo apresurada  
>-Tranquila, yo no pensé nada –musitó la pelirroja entre risas<br>-Luego hablamos, y sacamos a flote muchas cosas y nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón  
>-Nunca pensé otra cosa… -Hermione volvió a sonrojarse- Pero eso no explica porque hoy en la Torre estaban tomados de las manos –insinuó divertida<br>-¿Estábamos tomados de las manos? –preguntó perpleja. No intentaba hacerse la tonta, en realidad no se había dado cuenta, últimamente esas cosas entre ellos se daban con demasiada naturalidad.  
>-Si, Herms. Y Se soltaron como si quemaran cuando entramos nosotros –rió<br>-Es que… -suspiró- Estamos teniendo una relación muy rara. No pasó nada entre nosotros, pero de cierta manera me doy cuenta que nos comportamos como si fuéramos pareja. Nos consolamos y mostramos apoyo mutua y constantemente de una manera distinta a la que lo podría hacer con Harry. Es como que es algo que va más allá ¿me explico? En realidad ni yo lo entiendo  
>-Creo que mi sentido común me permite comprenderlo –sonrió- Pero necesito que saber ¿ya pasaste la etapa de negar que estas total perdida y locamente enamorada del rubio sexy? –Hermione soltó una carcajada<br>-Si, ya lo asumí –dijo con seguridad a pesar de la vergüenza  
>-Uff, menos mal –suspiró- No tenía ganas de seguir remándola con ese asunto<br>-¿Y vos? –Ginny la miró perpleja- Si, no te hagas la idiota tú ¿seguirás negando lo que te pasa con el moreno sexy?  
>-No –dijo secamente, con una sonrisa tímida<br>-Ahora, suéltalo… ¿dónde pasaste la noche?  
>-En las escaleras de las cocinas –respondió entre risas- Y no es broma. Estábamos escondiéndonos de Flich y nos quedamos dormidos<br>-Te creo –aseguró- Pero creo que me estoy perdiendo un capítulo. ¿Qué hacían en las cocinas? ¿Por qué se escondían de Flich?  
>-Okay, Granger, y después la chismosa soy yo ¿verdad?<br>-Sólo estoy pagándote con la misma moneda –sonrió cínicamente, y Ginny le devolvió el empujón en el brazo que había recibido un rato antes  
>-Esta bien, te contaré, pero te tranquilizas –advirtió de entrada- Como te dije, me pasan cosas con Blaise, y lo sabe como sabe que todavía estoy confundida con respecto a Harry, pero me dijo que estaba dispuesto a esperar que yo me decidiera, que no me iba a exigir nada pero que le permitiera quedarse a mi lado –Hermione sonrió con ternura y los ojos casi se le llenan de lágrimas- Y lo cierto es que no me pude negar. Y bueno, ese día hablamos hasta tarde y nos perdimos la cena, y por eso fuimos a las cocinas, y fin de la historia.<br>-Claro, se les hizo tarde hablando –ironizó Hermione y ambas empezaron a reír. Luego casi por inercia se abalanzaron sobre la otra en un abrazo que hubiera durado bastante más si el picoteo de una lechuza en la ventana no las obligaba a separarse.

(…)

Harry enseguida supo quien era la dueña de esa voz. No necesitó darse vuelta, aquél acento era suficiente. Lentamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro se volteó hacia ella y se sorprendió al ver que ella tenía una sonrisa aún más grande y deslumbrante  
>-Gabrielle, tanto tiempo –le saludó mientras acortaba la distancias. La muchacha recorrió el trayecto faltante y lo abrazo suavemente para luego besarlo en las mejillas.<br>-No tangto, un año quizá  
>-Es verdad. Pero pasaron tantas cosas en un año que parece que fueran más<br>-Lo sé. Pego no te ha sentado nada mal, Hagy –aduló coquetamente  
>-A ti tampoco, Gabrielle, al contrario. Estas bellísima. Te veo y no puedo creer que eres la niña que saqué del lago<br>-Deje de seglo hace gato, tu tampoco eges un niño –sonrió  
>-Debo volver a darte la razón –admitió- Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que los trajo a Inglaterra en estas épocas?<br>-Oh, a ti puedo contagte la vegdad –pensó en voz alta- Lo ciegto es que mi familia decidió venir a Inglatega y yo tuve que seguiglos. Lo que nadie sabe es el vegdadego motivo –Harry la miraba expectante, incitándola a que siguiera hablando. Gabrielle respiró profundo antes de continuar- El Ministeguio escguibió hace poco a mi padgue, que es augor en Fgangcia por la fuga que hubo en su pguisión. Necesitaban guefuegsos aquí y mandaron varios desde nuegsto consulado y bueno, aquí egstamos –Harry se había quedado congelado en la parte de "fuga en su prisión", pero decidió que era mejor hacer de cuenta que estaba al tanto de todo. Al fin de cuentas Gabrielle le estaba contando algo que no debería confiando que él estaba al tanto del asunto. Ya tendría tiempo para dedicarse a investigar puntualmente sobre ello –De paso tenemos la excusa pog el emagaso de Fleur

-¡Fleur está embarazada? –Gabrielle asintió- No sabía nada, que buena noticia. Así que serás tía, ¡te felicito!  
>-Muchas gacias, Hagy –sonrió- Ahora temo que debo igme a mi Sala Común. Un plagcer hablar pog primega vez contigo, espego no sea la última –mencionó antes de desaparecer por los pasillos. Harry se quedó pensativo con su última frase… era la primera vez que hablaban y él ni siquiera se había percatado de ese detalle. ¿Cuántas cosas más había dejado pasar así frente a sus narices? Entonces se dio cuenta, y se auto respondió la pregunta que se hizo cuando vio a la francesa en el Gran Comedor: no era que las cosas hubieran cambiado en un año, sino que él nunca las había sabido ver.<p>

(…)

Instantáneamente, Hermione reconoció que se trataba de Nevenka, la lechuza de Draco y se apresuró hasta la ventana para dejarla pasar. Al hacerlo, le acarició suavemente el lomo pero al intentar retirar la nota que llevaba en su pata, el animal se sobresaltó y entró volando a la habitación… específicamente donde se encontraba sentada Ginny. La pelirroja miró con extrañeza la lechuza que ululaba y estiraba su patita a la espera que retirara la nota.  
>-Es la lechuza de Draco –señaló Hermione, Ginny iba a replicarle que era algo que ya sabía cuando la castaña continuó- Debe ser una nota de Blaise –la idea pareció convencerla. Después de todo ella desconocía si el Slytherin poseía o no una lechuza, y de no ser así era lo más normal que pidiera prestada la de su amigo, pero ¿qué querría? –Si no la abres nunca sabrás lo que dice –sugirió Hermione como si le hubiese leído la mente. Aunque sólo había bastando ver la cara con la que Ginny miraba aquél pergamino para deducir sus pensamientos. Desenrolló el pergamino con una sonrisa llena de ilusión en el rostro, sonrisa que a pesar de la sorpresa tuvo que mantener para disimular ante su amiga.<p>

_Pecas, necesito hablar contigo  
><em>_Te espero mañana antes del almuerzo en la Torre de Astronomía  
>Hermione no debe enterarse<br>No faltes  
>D. M.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**_ Jajaja, soy una vergüenza y una caradura, lo sé. no me acordaba como hablaban las Delacour y bueno, salió eso, sepan disculparme. Si alguien no entendió el idioma con gusto le haré la traducción JAJAJA_

_Estoy muy emocionada porque la historia llegó a sus 20 capítulos!, Lo irónico (y en definitiva lo que me causa gracia de esto) es que cuando la diseñé en mi cabeza, no pensaba que tuviera más de 15. ustedes han sido testigos de como esto se me fue de las manos jaja. Pero no me quejo, al contrario. Si en su momento pensé tan corta la historia fue porque no creía que diera para más... y si lo esta siendo es gracias a ustedes y a las sugerencias e ideas locas que tiran en sus reviews, parece mentira, pero además de levantarnos el ánimo, influyen mucho en nuestra inspiración, y bueno, he aquí el resultado: 20 capítulos, casi 200 comentarios, 66 favoritos, 54 alertas y 13,888 visitaaas! (una locura!). Y lo mejor de todo es saber que esto no acaba hoy y que esos números irán en aumento. Hoy para ustedes no tengo más que un enorme y sincero GRACIAS!_

_Del capítulo no tengo mucho que decir. Ya se puede ver la orientación que le estoy dando a Gabrielle ¿verdad? eso les atará muchos cabos. En cuanto a la selección de su casa, admito que me hubiera sido mucho más útil en Gryffindor o hasta en Slytherin, pero no puedo ir contra mis ideales, y desde el momento que imaginé a Gabrielle la vi como una Ravenclaw, así que allí fue a parar.  
>Por otra parte quise volver a retomar no sólo la amistad entre Ginny y Hermione (ya que las tenía bastante enfrascadas en sus amoríos) sino también con Harry, que el pobre seguía pagando los platos rotos por Ron, y lo tenía al margen de todo :P<em>

_ Sigo dándome gustos y me sentí feliz de poder darle el espacio a Dumbledore y Snape. Ya tenía pensado que para Draco se tocara ese tema, porque lo veía SUMAMENTE necesario, y también que Dumbledore fuera medio la mente siniestra que ayudo a juntar a este par de tórtolos jajaja. Pero la manera de hacerlo se me ocurrió recién cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo y quedé conforme y contenta con el resultado. Encontré sumamente divertido a Dumbledore "molestando" a Snape jajaja_

_Debe ser la nota de autor más corta de las últimas que he escrito ¿verdad?, es que venía explayándome demasiado jajaja_

_Ya hice un agradecimiento colectivo, pero no puedo dejar, como siempre, de agradecerle a las que comentaron el capítulo anterior, sobretodo después del terrible atraso que traía:_ **Yuuki Kuchiki, Huitzitzin, Astoriamdq, JustPiyoko, Gwenog Black Jones, Leah-AdriAdrian, Imari Malfoy Vampire, Giss-Cullen, Crimela, Teenway, xAnneMalfoyxx** y **cxro23**

**rouse malfoy: **Muchas gracias! Lamento decirte que habrá que tirar un poquito más en la espera de la declaración, el beso y todo ese romanticismo que tanto esperan. Soy cruel, lo sé. pero lo hago por el bien de la historia (? jaja. Sobre las parejitas ya veremos como se va resolviendo todo... me causó mucha gracia tu comentario resignado de Ron jajaja. Un beso grande!

**Hurona:**_ A sus órdenes mi amo! jajaja. Ayyy, me siento muy mal por lo que te hice pasar, de verdad!. En un momento pensé en dejarles una nota de aviso por el atraso, pero luego pensé que me colgarían por hacerlas ilusionar con que había actualizado, así que deseché la idea xD. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, de verdad te recomiendo que cuando estes desde la compu escuches la canción, es verdaderamente hermosa! (bah, a mi me encanta Joss stone, no puedo ser muy objetiva jaja). A pesar de lo que dices, yo lo había sentido bastante descriptivo. A veces trato de evitar caer tanto en ello para no volverlo pesado, pero será cuestión de encontrar un término medio, gracias por la sugerencia :). Y quédate tranquila que no dejaré de escribir, es más, tengo 4 proyectos en mente para cuando termine este, sólo queda decidirme por cual le seguirá... no se van a librar tan fácil de mi jajaja. Aunque para tí sea un placer, espero no seguir haciéndote desvelar! jajaja. En cuanto me libere un poco prometo pasarme con gusto por tu historia =). Como siempre, otro abrazo de artista a artista! Gracias por todo!_


	21. Cap 21: Regalo

_Capítulo dedicado a **Huitzitzin** que ha sido su cumpleaños, y este es mi especie de regalito, además de que justo da la casualidad el nombre del capítulo :) ¡Muy feliz Cumple! (aunque algo atrasado)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 21 - Regalo<strong>

Estaba tirado en su cama apoyado en el respaldo con las piernas cruzadas y con la guitarra reposando sobre su regazo. Acariciaba las cuerdas una a una casi por inercia. Utilizaba el sonido que estas producían solamente como una melodía hipnótica para crear una burbuja que lo envolvía en sus pensamientos.  
>Su vida estaba transcurriendo demasiado rápido para su gusto. Tanto que le costaba diferenciar cuales eran los acontecimientos de hoy y cuales de ayer. Por momentos parecía que todo había sido parte del mismo día y por otros que habían trascurrido semanas. En dos días había pasado de ser el principal ignorado por la señorita Granger, a estar tomados de las manos en el despacho de la directora o abrazados en un pasillo. Sin contar en el medio que durmieron juntos, que se enteró de la fuga de su padre de Azkaban y que fue víctima de una terrible crisis nerviosa. Tranquila vida se había echado encima.<p>

Y tanto en las cosas buenas como en las malas, había algo que siempre estaba presente: ella. Y no podía ser más dichoso por ello. Como que su sola presencia, su simple apretón de manos en el momento indicado fuera suficiente para sentirse aliviado, para saber que no todo estaba tan mal. Era irónico que después de tantos años de enemistad, justo ahora fuera a encontrar en la insufrible sabelotodo esa paz. Él la había mortificado con insultos y ella le devolvía con comprensión. No, si cuando el decía que el mundo estaba patas para arriba, no se equivocaba en lo más mínimo.  
>Ya no tenía miedo de reconocer sus sentimientos. Y hasta parecía que desde que lo había asumido podía disfrutar más de todo aquello, que todo se daba con una naturalidad inexplicable. Parecía mentira lo que era capaz de experimentar con su sola compañía, lo que podía disfrutar el simple hecho de estar tumbado en el sillón con ella, y considerar imposible un regalo mejor que sentirla recostada sobre su pecho y envolviéndola por la cintura con sus manos envolviéndole… ¡Si hasta ahora no concebía otra manera de compartir el lecho con una mujer si no fuera por un buen revolcón! Y no sólo nunca había pasado con ella con Hermione, sino que tampoco pensaba en ella para eso. ¡Joder! se había vuelto un cursi romanticón. Sólo un beso y no se había vuelto a repetir, ¿qué había hecho esta mujer con Draco Malfoy?<br>Siguió con el rasgueo continuo de las cuerdas, pero esta vez fue formando una melodía. Cerró los ojos y se permitió visualizarla lentamente. Lo primero en aparecer fueron sus almendrados ojos chocolates, y quizá fuera una burla del destino que justamente el chocolate fuera su más potente debilidad. Lo siguiente fue su sonrisa, se sorprendió a si mismo con la claridad que recordaba sus labios: siempre rojos, el labio inferior un poco más grueso que el inferior con una marcada forma de corazón. Le siguieron los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, su nariz respingada, las pecas esparcidas por su blanca piel y sus infaltables rizos castaños. Respiró hondo llenándose del recuerdo de su fragancia a vainilla.  
>Se dio cuenta que estaba tocando una melodía constante y le gustó el resultado, por lo que simplemente dejo que su voz dejara las palabras fluir.<p>

**You see it's hard for me to show my feeling **_(Tú sabes que es difícil para mí demostrar mis sentimientos)_  
><strong>But girl, you don't know what you're missing <strong>_(Pero niña, no sabes lo que te pierdes)_

**It's been a long game **_(Ha sido un juego largo)_  
><strong>Of cat and mouse<strong> _(Del gato y el ratón)_  
><strong>And I know I have<strong> _(Pero sé que tengo)_  
><strong>Shut you out <strong>_(Que darle un cierre)_

**But we belong together **_(Pero pertenecemos juntos)_  
><strong>Hermione<br>We belong together **_(Permanecemos juntos)_  
><strong>Just you and me<strong> _(Sólo tú y yo)_

**I can only say**_(Sólo puedo decir)_**  
>That I have made mistakes... <strong>_(Que he cometido errores...)_

Una risa femenina proveniente desde la puerta le obligó a dejar de cantar y abrir los ojos de inmediato. Pansy, divertida lo miraba desde allí  
>-¿Ya puedo vomitar? –Fue el comentario de la morocha cuando obtuvo la atención del rubio –Tanto dulce me revuelve el estómago –bromeó<br>-Lárgate, Pansy –rugió el rubio  
>-Hey, que no viene hasta aquí para escucharte destilar cursilería, y no me iré hasta hacer lo que pretendía –se quejó ingresando por completo a la habitación y sentándose en la misma cama que él. Draco rodó los ojos cansinamente<br>-¿Qué quieres?  
>-Oh, veo que toda tu ternura la dejaste en la cancioncita para Granger, pero me conformaría con que me trataras bien –refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo altanera<br>-No tengo un día para juegos, Pans. Dime lo que querías decirme -le pidió ahora suavizando el tono. Pansy sonrió al lograr su cometido  
>-Bueno, escuchaste hoy a McGonagall, ¿verdad? –Draco asintió- Bueno, entonces sabes que el sábado es la visita a Hogsmeade –aseguró y el rubio volvió a asentir- y bueno, tengo que comprar mi vestido para el baile y quería pedirte que me acompañaras a elegirlo –le pidió poniendo cara de corderito, mientras batía las pestañas y sonreía compradora.<br>-Es un hecho –aseguró él- Es nuestro pequeño ritual, no lo cambiaré este año. Además no puedo dejar que te compres cualquier cosa –sonrió mientras que la muchacha se tiraba sobre él y lo abrazaba por el cuello.  
>-Eres el mejor –besó su mejilla y salió de allí dando saltitos como una niña pequeña. Draco rió ante esta actitud y dejando la guitarra al lado de la cama, se recostó y posó la mirada en el techo. El tema que trajo a Pansy a colación, sólo le plantó una imagen en la cabeza: Hermione. Desde el momento en que la directora había anunciado el adelanto del baile, las manos habían comenzado a sudarle y sintió una especie de vorágine en el estómago. En el momento le echo los cargos a la charla que debería tener con la directora minutos luego, pero ahora, gracias a su amiga, volvía a experimentarlo. Ansiaba el preciso momento en que viera a su castaña bajar por las escaleras para ir a su encuentro. Esperaba que llevara el pelo suelto, cualquier vestido que se pusiera acentuaría su figura, de ello ya estaba seguro. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza dejando una pícara sonrisa a su paso. Pero su plan no sería tan fácil de llevar a cabo, sin dudas necesitaría ayuda. De un solo movimiento se paró de la cama y tomó de la mochila un pergamino, su pluma y su respectivo tintero. Escribió la nota y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro se la ató a la pata de su lechuza.<br>-Llévasela a Ginevra Weasley, preciosa –le ordenó y tras acariciarle suavemente el lomo la dejó salir por la ventana.

(…)

Hermione y Ginny estaban unidas en un abrazo _que hubiera durado bastante más si el picoteo de una lechuza en la ventana no las obligaba a separarse._

Instantáneamente, Hermione reconoció que se trataba de Nevenka, la lechuza de Draco y se apresuró hasta la ventana para dejarla pasar. Al hacerlo, le acarició suavemente el lomo pero al intentar retirar la nota que llevaba en su pata, el animal se sobresaltó y entró volando a la habitación… específicamente donde se encontraba sentada Ginny. La pelirroja miró con extrañeza la lechuza que ululaba y estiraba su patita a la espera que retirara la nota.  
>-Es la lechuza de Draco –señaló Hermione, Ginny iba a replicarle que era algo que ya sabía cuando la castaña continuó- Debe ser una nota de Blaise –la idea pareció convencerla. Después de todo ella desconocía si el Slytherin poseía o no una lechuza, y de no ser así era lo más normal que pidiera prestada la de su amigo, pero ¿qué querría? –Si no la abres nunca sabrás lo que dice –sugirió Hermione como si le hubiese leído la mente. Aunque sólo había bastando ver la cara con la que Ginny miraba aquél pergamino para deducir sus pensamientos. Desenrolló el pergamino con una sonrisa llena de ilusión en el rostro, sonrisa que a pesar de la sorpresa tuvo que mantener para disimular ante su amiga.<p>

_Pecas, necesito hablar contigo  
>Te espero mañana antes del almuerzo en la Torre de Astronomía<br>Hermione no debe enterarse  
>No faltes<br>D. M.  
><em>

-¿Y? –Preguntó Hermione impaciente  
>-Es de Blaise –forzó una sonrisa<br>-¡Eso ya lo sé! –Exclamó-… no va a ser de Draco –bromeó irónica. Ginny hizo esfuerzos sobrenaturales por no denotar ningún tipo de emoción -¿Qué dice?  
>-Quiere que nos juntemos mañana –intentó mostrar ilusión, y Hermione lo creyó- mañana después del almuerzo<br>-¿Te dijo si era por algo en especial? –Se interesó  
>-No, me lo dirá mañana –Hermione esbozó un "<em>oh...<em>" con los labios- Será mejor que le responda –Y apurada cogió pluma y en el mismo pergamino en la parte de atrás escribió:

_Hurón, iré simplemente porque me dejaste con la intriga.  
>Dile a Blaise que también desaparezca después del almuerzo<br>ya que le dije a Hermione que me veré con él para excusarme.  
>Hasta mañana<br>Ginny_

Tras volver a atar la nota en la pata de Nevenka y enviarla de regreso se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama. Parvati le dedicó una mirada curiosa pero ella la ignoró completamente, cerró los doseles y volvió a repetir el _Muffliato_, por las dudas.

-¿Ya sabes que te pondrás para el baile? –preguntó Hermione nerviosa. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde el día que recibió la carta de McGonagall la obligaba amablemente a asistir que hasta que hoy en el anuncio del Gran Comedor hablo de "las compras para el baile" no había pensado ni mínimamente en ello. Y ahora tenía el baile a la vuelta de la esquina, y ella sin vestido, zapatos ni ideas.  
>-Vi un vestido en el Callejón Diagon la última vez que visité a mi hermano –respondió- espero que aún esté, había quedado maravillada con él –suspiró con voz soñadora<br>-¿Irás con Harry, verdad?  
>-Por supuesto –aseguró- al menos que el quiera cambiarme por la franchuta –despreció, provocando la carcajada de Hermione- No te rías, a ti porque tu rubio ni siquiera pareció registrarla, y no tienes a tu hermano mayor casada con un espécimen similar –se quejó- ya suficiente tengo con una, gracias<br>-Gabrielle no parece igual a Fleur –argumentó- además, que tu cuñada demostró ser una gran mujer para tu hermano  
>-Si tú lo dices… -murmuró saliendo de la cama de su amiga para ir a recostarse a la suya. Hermione rió por lo bajo.<p>

(…)

Para dos alumnos las clases de la mañana transcurrieron extremadamente lento. Ginny tenía su plato de comida en frente pero por más que se obligara a hacerlo, no podía pasar bocado. Todos en la mesa habían notado la extraña actitud de la Weasley menor, y Hermione sonreía argumentándoselo a los nervios por su encuentro con Zabini. Por lo menos no llamó la atención que se levantara bruscamente de su sitio y saliera a pasos acelerados del Gran Salón, adjudicándoselo a que seguramente se sentiría descompuesta, cuando en realidad los causantes de su apuro fueron dos Slytherins que estaban retirándose en ese momento.  
>-¿Se siente bien? –le peguntó Harry a su mejor amiga<br>-Estuvo descompuesta toda la mañana, debe de haberle caído mal algo en el desayuno –mintió esta.  
>-Oh, Potter, no habrás engendrado un pequeño Potter, ¿verdad? –Bromeó Lavender provocando que Ron escupiera todo el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo<br>-No estamos más juntos, Lavender –espetó el azabache con seriedad  
>-¡Vamos!, que no estén de novios no significa que hayan dejado de lado sus encuentros –le guiñó el ojo, insinuante<br>-Lamento derrumbar tus fantasías –Ron de a poco había vuelto a adquirir sus colores naturales y cuando Lavender iba a volver a arremeter otra voz cortó con la conversación  
>-¡Hola chicos! –saludó Luna. Le dio un beso a Neville en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar en niveles insospechados y se sentó en medio de él y Harry –Gabrielle, no seas tímida, siéntate aquí –la invitó haciéndole lugar entre ella y el niño que vivió. La francesa aunque sumamente avergonzada, accedió y se sentó allí.<br>-¡Hola Gabrielle! –le saludó Hermione. Lavender la fulminaba con la mirada e intentaba acaparar la atención de su novio antes de que se periera en los encantos veela de la muchach –soy Hermione Granger  
>-Oh, pog supuegsto que se quien egues –sonrió- un placeg, Hegmione<br>-Veo que ya te has hecho amigos –comentó Harry  
>-Nos conocíamogs del togneo. Nos hogspedamogs en su sala comugn y ella enseguida se hacegcó a mi –explicó- es una excelente pegsona –agregó sonriéndole directamente a la rubia.<br>-Luna es la mejor opción que podrías haber elegido

-Gracias Harry –respondió Luna al halago mientras tomaba un trozo de pudín de vainilla- a ti también, Gabrielle  
>-Gabrielle, ¿irás al baile de fin de año? –preguntó curiosa Lavender, y Seamus y Dean se mostraron repentinamente interesados en la conversación<br>-Clago que igué, no me lo pegdería pog nada –sonrió- la Diguectoga se ha encagrado de conseguirme pagueja y todo  
>-¿Si? ¿Y te dio su nombre? –se interesó esta vez Harry recibiendo una pícara mirada por parte de Hermione<br>-No lo guecuegdo, pero me ha dicho que es un ex alumgno invitado –explicó y el intercambio de miradas desconcertadas no se hizo esperar.

(…)

Cuando llegó a la Torre de Astronomía los dos Slytherins ya la esperaban allí. Ginny se sorprendió al ver la presencia de Blaise y una tonta sonrisa se plantó en su rostro. No tendría que enfrentarse a Malfoy sola. Caminó con el paso firme que la caracterizaba y se situó junto a ellos.  
>-Hola –saludó secamente. Blaise esbozó una enorme sonrisa y Draco tuvo que contener las ganas de carcajear.<br>-Hola Ginny –devolvió el saludo el moreno- Los espero en la puerta, así de paso vigilo que no entre nadie –esta vez se dirigió a Draco quién asintió aceptando su propuesta.  
>-¿Qué tal Pecas? –Saludó con su destilante arrogancia<br>-Corta de tiempo. Así que mejor ve al grano y dime lo que querías decirme –ordenó  
>-Menudo carácter…. –murmuró el rubio. Iba a soltar algún chiste sobre como era que Blaise la soportaba, pero la mirada que le dirigía la pelirroja no daba lugar a bromas –Necesito tu ayuda<br>-Alguien que grabe esto: El príncipe de Slytherin necesitando ayuda de la pobretona Weasley –ironizó divertida  
>-¡Hey! Que a ti no te he llamado así –se quejó<br>-Pero sí a mi hermano, y te refieres así a mi familia, que es lo mismo… -reflexionó- Pero no vine aquí a pelear por temas pasados, dime en que puedo ayudarte –Para Draco no pasó por alto el "temas pasados" y tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Hermione no era la única que lo había perdonado…  
>-Necesito que me ayudes a que castiguen a Hermione el fin de semana –La pelirroja lo miró por varios segundos perpleja, y de a poco las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a elevarse hasta terminar riendo a grandes carcajadas<br>-¿Tú bebiste algo raro, verdad? –Dijo todavía entre risas mientras se secaba las lágrimas  
>-No<br>-¿Algún golpe? –Preguntó ahora un poco más seria  
>-No<br>-¡Oh, Vamos!, no puedes ser tan estúpido naturalmente –Draco alzó una ceja. Estaba bien que Pecas le cayera bien y se trataran amistosamente, pero ya estaba pasando barreras -Cualquier persona en su sano juicio no se plantearía algo semejante. ¿Sabes cuantas veces castigaron a Hermione en siete años?  
>-¿Cuántas?<br>-Ninguna –espetó con Orgullo. Así que, no sé que es lo que tu siniestra y torpe cabecita planea, pero ve trazando otro plan  
>-¡Necesito que no vaya a Hogsmeade! –exclamó pasándose la mano por el cabello y caminando en círculos, exasperado.<br>-Ratifico tu mala salud mental, Malfoy –bromeó- Este es el único fin de semana que tenemos para ir a Hogsmeade antes del baile. Olvida que te ayude con esto. Hermione aún no tiene vestido, me mataría  
>-Ese es el motivo, se lo regalaré yo –Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida<br>-Hubieses empezado por ahí –sonrió- Pero en vez de hacer que la castiguen y ensucien su expediente, podrías simplemente decírselo  
>-Se supone que es una sorpresa, Weasley<br>-Claro, y se supone que adivinarás así sin más su talle ¿verdad? ¿Y que hay si no le gusta? –Recriminó  
>-No dudes de mi buen gusto. Y las medidas… -"<em>La tengo bien vista<em>" Pensó, pero sin dudas no podía decirle eso- no es algo tan difícil de adivinar. Pansy me ayudará con eso  
>-Vale, pero luego no digas que yo no te avisé<br>-Lo que digo es que no estas ayudándome en nada  
>-Lo único que puedo decirte es que formules otro plan, no hay manera de que castiguen a Hermione tan fácil –expresó antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí, dejando a un Draco completamente consternado y pensativo. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mantener a Granger dentro del castillo?<p>

(…)

Cuando Minerva abordó su despacho minutos antes de la cena, notó al retrato de Phineas Black llegaba carraspeando para llamar su atención  
>-¿Señor Black?<br>-Tengo novedades de mi tátara tataranieto, lo he visto desde mi retrato en la Torre de Astronomía –comentó con tono soberbio. Con la frente en alto y cara de superioridad. A McGonagall no le extrañaba reconocer esos rasgos en su alumno, ¿cómo no los iba a heredar si se le imponían desde ambas ramas familiares?  
>-Me alegro mucho, Phineas –sonrió con amabilidad- soy toda oídos<br>-Se reunió con la señorita traidora a la sangre –murmuró con asco  
>-¿Se refiere a la señorita Weasley? –preguntó con picardía. Después de tantos años no podría hacerle cambiar su manera de referencia, pero al menos tampoco se lo dejaría pasar tan fácil<br>-Supongo –Y él era demasiado orgulloso, a pesar de ser un simple retrato, como para dar el brazo a torcer.  
>-Y yo supongo que habrá escuchado lo que hablaron –sugirió. Black volvió a aclararse la garganta mientras se acomodaba elegantemente su larga cabellera negra<br>-Por supuesto –reconoció- Estaban hablando sobre la sangre sucia. Mi heredero le pidió que hiciera lo posible para que la amonestaran y no pudiera concurrir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana –la Directora abrió los ojos sorprendida- Parece que el muy estúpido esta enamorado de ella y hasta pretende regalarle el vestido para que concurra al baile. ¡Habiendo tantas damiselas dignas de posar del brazo de un Black!  
>-Señor Black, le agradecería que se limitase a informar –el aludido le dirigió una mirada de indignación por sobre el hombro y abandonó aquél retrato. McGonagall que hasta entonces se encontraba parada frente a él, se dejó caer en su sillón soltando un largo suspiro.<br>-¡Parece mentira que mi ahijado haya convivido siete años con Granger y aún así pretenda que la castiguen tan fácil! –se quejó Snape  
>-El amor en la juventud nos ciega de cualquier razocinio, deberías tenerlo en claro mi querido Severus –Dumbledore, que tampoco se había perdido palabra del parte dado por Phineas, sonrió<br>-Es hora de que empiece a razonar, antes de que sea demasiado tarde –protestó. Él sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba Dumbledore, él mismo había sufrido esa anulación de razonamiento. Pero creía y deseaba que su ahijado todavía estuviese a tiempo de despertarse, las diferencias entre él y Granger iban más allá del color de sus uniformes. Sabía que un paso más del pequeño Malfoy lo llevaría a un camino sin retorno. Al mismo camino en el que había caído él y permanecido toda su vida.  
>-No tiene que ser igual que tu historia con Lily –musitó dulcemente el anciano, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos- Draco está intentando hacer bien las cosas, y deberías apoyarlo para que lo logre. Que sea tu ahijado no significa que continúe con tu karma, Sev. Si tanto lo quieres y temes su dolor, ayuda a que tome el camino correcto y que no se entregue a una vida privada de amor –Snape mantuvo el semblante serio, pero estaba sumamente conmovido por aquellas palabras. Dumbledore al ver la actitud del otro ex directos sonrió y volvió a dirigirse a Minerva, que miraba con ternura a sus dos viejos amigos- Minerva, ¿qué harás con esta valiosa información?<br>-Actuaré, Albus –sonrió- Ayudaré a Malfoy con su plan –Y antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella en su salida, escuchó claramente un resoplido de Snape.

Se dirigió al Gran Comedor donde la mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraba cenando y se sentó, como siempre, al centro de la mesa de profesores a esperar que la comida finalizara. Minutos después volvió a ponerse de pie y llamó a los dos Premios Anuales para que se acercaran.  
>Ambos alumnos mantenían su cara de desconcierto. Descartaban la idea de que se tratara sobre el asunto que habían estado hablando la noche anterior, porque no sería algo que la directora se animara a abordar públicamente, por lo que no tenían siquiera una idea mínima de porque los había llamado.<br>-Se preguntarán porque los llamé –mencionó la mujer y los dos asintieron- El sábado que viene deberé salir de viaje por asuntos personales. Justamente los sábados son los días que doy mis clases de apoyo para los alumnos de los dos primeros años y sería un contratiempo para su progreso que suspenda la clase. Por l oque necesitaría, señorita Granger, que usted que es la más diestra en mi materia cubra mi lugar por este día. Como dije, son alumnos de primero y segundo, por lo que el contenido es sumamente básico para usted  
>-Me halaga que me tenga esa confianza, profesora –agradeció la castaña- Pero este sábado es el único día que tenemos para ir a Hogsmeade antes del baile, y…<br>-Oh, eso ya lo sé –interrumpió- Y lamento tener que pedirle esto en estas condiciones, pero no tengo otra alternativa –mintió- Lo que puedo proponerle es concederle un permiso durante la semana para que salga del castillo a hacer sus compras. –Para Hermione la idea tomó más color. No quería defraudar a su profesora, y le estaba dando una oportunidad más que valorable. Pero al mismo tiempo, le preocupaba, que cuando fuera su turno de hacer las compras, el resto de las alumnas hubiera saqueado las tiendas. Rió internamente por la ironía, nunca se había preocupado por su manera de vestir, pero inconcientemente se había propuesto que este baile debía ser digna de llevar el brazo de Draco Malfoy, y para ello necesitaba un buen vestido. Resopló resignada  
>-Esta bien, profesora –accedió- cuente con ello.<br>-Muchas gracias, hermione. Es un alivio saber que cuento siempre con usted –sonrió amablemente- eso es todo, pueden volver con sus compañeros  
>-Profesora –intervino Draco, quien se había mantenido completamente aislado de la conversación hasta el momento- ¿Necesitaba algo de mi?<br>-Oh, no joven. Sólo pensé que debería saberlo –sonrió y Draco hubiera podido jurar de que la vieja chiflada le había guiñado el ojo disimuladamente.

No sabía como, pero era sumamente evidente que estaba al tanto del todo. En otro momento le hubiera preocupado y se hubiera alterado por el simple hecho de sentirse vigilado, pero la felicidad, el alivio y el agradecimiento que sentía ahora, no le habían permitido siquiera pensar en ello.

Cada uno había vuelto con su grupo de compañeros. Ni bien Draco llegó a la mesa, con una simple señal de cabeza Blaise se puso de pie en plan de seguirlo. No se habían alejado mucho cuando sintieron a Pansy corriendo tras ellos, al alcanzarlos se colocó en el medio y pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de sus amigos. Como una niña pequeña levantó los pies del suelo y comenzó a balancearse sujeta a ellos.  
>-Pans, ya no eres una niña para andar balanceándote así –Blaise la tomó por la cintura para obligarla a bajarse<br>-¡Uf!, un poco de diversión no les haría mal, ¡amargados! –protestó. Pero luego se fijó en la sonrisa que llevaba el rubio y tuvo que retractarse –Bueno, aunque veo que hay uno que de amargado nada, ¡que sonrisa hermanito! –bromeó mientras le picaba en una costilla. Recién entonces Draco se percató que se refería a él –Y el motivo me huele a Granger  
>-En parte, pero se la debo a la vieja chiflada –admitió y le contó lo sucedido durante el trayecto a su Sala Común. Cuando llegaron, Pansy lo abrazó por el cuello y le susurró al oído<br>-Cuenta conmigo para conseguir ese vestido, Granger estará hermosa para ti –le depositó un peso en la mejilla y se alejó hasta llegar a su cuarto dando saltitos. Draco no podía concebir a Pansy de otra manera que de una mujer maravillosa. Podía pecar muchas veces de insoportable, superficial e histérica, pero así mismo también podía ser la más comprensiva y sensible. Pero sobre todo era una gran amiga. Lamentaba terriblemente ver que las vidas de todos estaban encaminándose después de aquella fatídica guerra, pero Pansy seguía estancada en un mismo casillero. De repente sintió el deber de hacer algo por ella, de pagar la enorme deuda que había contraído con ella en este último tiempo. Si el había recuperado su relación con Hermione, y hasta afianzado, gran parte de la culpa era de ella. Entonces él, le pagaría con la misma moneda.  
>Buscó a Blaise con la mirada y lo encontró charlando con Daphne cerca de la estantería de libros, y aprovechó la oportunidad. Se escabulló hasta su dormitorio y tomó la pluma y parte del pergamino que habían quedado sobre su mesa de noche y escribió. Sacó a su negra lechuza de la jaula y ató el rollito en su pata para luego dejarla salir por la ventana… no sin antes indicarle su destino<br>-A Theo Nott.

(…)

La semana se había trascurrido como agua entre los dedos y ya se encontraban frente al sábado que conllevaba la visita a Hogsmeade. Los nervios alterados de los alumnos –sobre todo las mujeres- eran sumamente palpables, así como lo era el mal humor de la Premio Anual, Hermione Granger.  
>-Tranquila Herms, yo miraré vestidos por ti y luego te avisaré en que tienda puedes encontrarlos, ¿te parece? –intentaba consolarla su mejor amiga, que bien sabía que no haría nada de lo que estaba prometiendo- Ya te lo dijo la profesora McGonagall, en la semana tendrás tu permiso para ir –volvió a mentir<br>-Lo sé Ginny, no me lleves el apunte –intentó sonreír- ve, pásatelo bien y búscate un buen vestido –con un ligero abrazo la pelirroja se despidió de su amiga y se unió a la tanda de alumnos que salían del colegio. Enseguida Luna y Gabrielle se acercaron a ella.

Draco caminaba con Pansy por las calles de Hogsmeade, Blaise había optado ir por su cuenta, ya que no tenía la misma paciencia que el rubio para aguantar a Pansy entrando en todas las tiendas y probándose miles de vestidos. Entraron a la tienda de Madame Malkin aunque de primera sabían que allí no iban a encontrar nada del gusto de la muchacha, pero por las dudas habían decidido ir a ver. La mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts se encontraban en aquella tienda y el tumulto los hizo separar. La señora Malkin, con su habitual túnica malva, no daba a basto para atender a tantos clientes. Draco se preguntaba cuando comprendería que era necesario que contratara algunos empleados. Pansy pasó la vista muy por arriba sobre los vestidos y con una seña de cabeza le pidió a Draco salir de aquél lugar  
>-¡Merlín santo! Casi no se podía respirar –se quejó la morena cuando llegó al lado de su amigo<br>-No se que te extraña –musitó con desprecio- ¿Nada de tu agrado?  
>-No. Horrible. Todo de la temporada pasada –suspiró<br>Siguieron caminando y visitando varias tiendas, pero todas con el mismo resultado. Pansy ya se estaba alterando y entrando en su plan de histeria profiriendo que no conseguiría vestido indicado, que estaría horrible y sería el hazme reír de Hogwarts, que ella era Pansy Parkinson y no podía ir con cualquier trapo a su fiesta de egresados, que todo era culpa de la vieja chiflada que había adelantado la fecha y bla bla bla. Draco no podía hacer más que poner los ojos en blanco y respirar hondo para sacar paciencia de lo más profundo de su ser. Bien sabía que decirle que encontrarían el vestido ideal, que estaría hermosa y que tenía que dejar de preocuparse no servirían para nada más que alterarla de peor manera. Así era Pansy y así había sido toda su vida: "La reina del drama"  
>-Todavía nos queda por visitar Twilfitt y Tatting, seguro allí consigues el vestido ideal –Pansy asintió- Y sino siempre podemos cruzar el paredón del Caldero Chorreante y visitar una tienda muggle –sugirió en broma sabiendo la reacción que provocaría en su amiga<br>-¡Ni loca! Antes me quedo sin baile antes de ir con una trapujo muggle –sentenció cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero. Draco soltó una carcajada  
>-¡Vamos! Que quiero tener tiempo para ir por una cerveza de mantequilla antes de volver.<br>La tienda no estaba muy lejos, por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar. Además al ser la tienda más costosa del Callejón Diagon no eran mucho los alumnos que habían llegado hasta allí. Ni bien entraron Pansy se perdió entre vestidores. Draco caminaba tranquilo por la tienda, él también tenía algo que buscar y no le costó mucho encontrarlo. Al lado del mostrador, un maniquí llevaba el vestido perfecto para su leona.  
>-¡Es hermoso! –Exclamó Pansy al volver a su lado<br>-¿Te vas a probar todos esos? -inquirió señalando la parva de vestidos que llevaba colgados del brazo  
>-Si –ratificó contenta- y creo que también me probaré ese<br>-Ni lo sueñes –espetó- Yo lo vi primero –la vendedora lo miró sumamente extrañada  
>-Granger no lo lucirá como yo –replicó<br>-No, a ella le quedará mejor –rió guiñándole el ojo y ella le dedicó una mirada furiosa. La mujer, que seguía pendiente de la charla, respiró más tranquila al entender que el chico quería el vestido para alguien más. –Llevaré ese –le indicó Draco mientras Pansy se dirigía bufando hacia los probadores.  
>Después de un rato Pansy salió con el primer vestido, color rojo. Draco lo desaprobó alegando que una Slytherin no podía llevar un vestido rojo. El segundo, color verde, era demasiado cerrado para su gusto. Cuando salió con el tercero, Draco no pudo evitar la carcajada, era largo y de color blanco<p>

-No vas a casarte, Pans -había alegado.

El anteúltimo cambio, se había tratado de un vestido negro, pegado al cuerpo y largo hasta los pies. La espalda iba descubierta hasta donde cambia su nombre y sólo era cortada por una cadena adornada con diamantes, el escote no era muy profundo pero tampoco cerrado. Extremadamente sensual. Draco lo aprobó con aplausos, haciendo que Pansy se sonrojara. De todos modos eligió probarse también el último vestido.

-Perfecto –fue lo único que expresó el rubio, pero suficiente para que ella terminara de convencerse. También era el que más le había gustado.  
>Con una enorme sonrisa, salió lista del probador y se dirigió al mostrador para pagar. Pero antes se ocuparon de elegir un par de zapatos acorde de cada vestido. Y luego salieron de la tienda para caminar un rato por Hogsmeade. Draco se acordó de su plan y miró desesperado la hora ¡Demonios! Casi y se le había pasado la hora<br>-Pansy, debo ir a resolver unos asuntos, no me tardo  
>-¿No quieres que te acompañe? –Se ofreció<br>-No es necesario. Espérame en Las Tres Escobas que enseguida voy –anunció y Pansy no se dio cuenta que en el muchacho tomaba camino de vuelta hacia Hogwarts.  
>Como no sabía cuanto iba a tardar Draco en hacer sus diligencias, pasó por Honeyduckes antes de dirigirse a la taberna. Cuando lo hizo, se sentó en una mesa al lado de la puerta para que Draco la ubicara ni bien ingresara. Cuando la señora Rosmerta se acercó a tomar su pedido, ella ordenó dos cervezas de mantequilla, ya que calculaba que su amigo no tardaría mucho más. Pocos minutos después, la bella mujer se acercaba con los dos vasos. Tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, podía observar como todos sus compañeros prácticamente corrían por las calles, entrando y saliendo de las distintas tiendas e inconcientemente llevó la vista hacia las bolsas con las cajas de sus recientes compras. Sonrió conforme cuando una voz le llamó la atención<br>-¿Pansy? –un alto castaño con sonrisa brillante se dirigía en ese momento a ella haciendo que su corazón dejara de latir por algunos instantes  
>-The…Theo –titubeo presa de sus nervios -¿Qué haces aquí?, ven siéntate –le invitó indicándole la silla frente a ella<br>-No quiero molestar –argumentó viendo que en la mesa había dos cervezas de mantequilla, por lo que dedujo que la muchacha estaba acompañada  
>-No te preocupes –sonrió ella al notarlo- Era para draco, pero todavía no llegó y siempre se puede volver a ordenar otra –Theo sonrió con alivio y no tardó en tomar asiento<br>-¿Qué hacías? –preguntó para iniciar conversación  
>-Ahora esperaba a draco. Antes estuvimos en de compras. Ya sabes, se acerca el Baile de fin de curso…<br>-Si, lo sé. Yo también iré. –Indicó dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Pansy volvió a sentir su corazón estático- McGonagall me invitó. Entiendo que te sorprendas, yo reaccioné igual cuando leí la carta.  
>-Es una buena sorpresa –sonrió Pansy contagiándolo al muchacho. Ninguno se dio cuenta que se habían petrificado mirando al otro. Cuando Pansy lo hizo intento salir rápidamente del percance<br>-¿Y tú que haces aquí?  
>-Me citó Draco –Y ni bien lo dijo en voz alta todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron. Pansy no tardó mucho más en llegar a la misma situación, pero se sorprendió que cuando Theo se dio cuenta del plan del rubio comenzó a reírse a carcajadas<br>-Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian –dijo entre risas- Deberíamos aprovechar el plan de Draco y ponernos al día, ¿no crees? –La propuesta la pilló con la guardia baja y no fue capaz de responder –Si no quieres no te sientas obligada –se apresuró a agregar tras su prolongado silencio  
>-¡No! –exclamó más fuerte de lo que había deseado- No me siento obligada, de hecho me gustaría mucho –quién lo diría, la femme fatal de Hogwarts poniéndose nerviosa ante una "cita"<p>

(…)

Cuando llegó a su Sala Común lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a Draco y la verdad fue que no le costó mucho localizarlo. El rubio al notar la mirada de su amiga sobre su nuca temió lo peor, más cuando la veía acercarse a él rápido y con paso firme. Podía darse por muerto. Su plan tenía dos viables: O que saliera perfecto y surgiera una reconciliación. O que fuera un desastre total y Theo y Pansy sólo se pusieran de acuerdo para colgar su cabeza en el medio de Hogsmeade.  
>Tan preparado estaba para la bofetada y el inicio de los gritos, que casi se muere, pero de la sorpresa, cuando pansy se arrojó sobre él y abrazada a su cuello le llenó la cara de besos.<br>-Eres el mejor –gritó y con un último beso en su frente se alejó de él dando saltos hasta su habitación.  
>Draco quedó parado en medio de la Sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por fin podía quedarse tranquilo con que la vida de todos estaban encaminándose.<p>

(…)

Mientras caminaba a su encuentro, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar que sería de ellos de ahí en más. En dos días, todo saldría a la luz. ¿Y qué pasaría entonces? Quería ser positiva y pensar que la relación que habían formado en ese lapsus de tiempo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminarse junto con la noche. Estaba segura, completamente segura, que ella no podría superar un alejamiento por parte del rubio, ¿qué serían de ahora en más sus atardeceres sin sus encuentros en la Sala de Menesteres? Sin darse cuenta cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba en el séptimo piso. Observó la pared por varios segundos, a pesar de que la puerta de ingreso ya había aparecido en ella. Se detuvo en varios detalles intentando grabarlos a fuego en su memoria, como si nunca más fuera a ver aquella imagen. Respiró hondo, colocó la mano en el picaporte y se adentró a la sala.  
>Draco la esperaba en el medio del lugar. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta ante la imagen del rubio. Estaba completamente distendido, el pelo le caía desprolijo en su frente, la camisa fuera del pantalón con las mangas arremangadas, los primeros botones desprendidos y vaya uno a saber por donde habría dejado la corbata. Como si hubiese estado pendiente de su llegada, –porque esta claro que no lo estaba, ¿no?- apenas la leona cruzó la entrada la música empezó a sonar en el lugar. Hermione sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco a modo de burla, Draco rió y ella no pudo hacer más que acoplarse a su risa.<p>

Como si se tratara de imanes, sus cuerpos se juntaron en un abrazo disimulado por la posición del baile. Era gracioso que todas las tardes repitieran la misma acción. Quizá era una manera de evitar los saludos, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía como dirigirse en esos momentos al otro. Tenían una complicidad y confianza que iba más allá de todo, pero al mismo tiempo todavía estaba presente una barrera, la misma que todavía de vez en cuando los hacia llamarse por los apellidos.  
>Lo que también era gracioso e irónico, era que aún no se acostumbraran al contacto del otro. Draco seguía siendo víctima de la electricidad en sus manos cada vez que las colocaba en la cintura de Hermione como se seguía perdiendo en el aroma que desprendía tanto su piel como su cabello, y ella sentía las rodillas aflojarse cada vez que sentía la cercanía de su cuerpo y su respiración en el cuello.<br>Ensayar el baile ya era una burda excusa. Sus pies parecían conocerse a la perfección, los guiaban solos de forma sincronizada y con soltura. La imagen que brindaban sus cuerpos acompasados dejaba embelezado a cualquiera que los viera.

-¿Qué va a pasar después del baile? –soltó Hermione sin poder aguantarlo más. No quería mostrarle su miedo, su inseguridad, pero lo hizo, se lo preguntó y la voz se le quebró a la mitad de la frase para hacerlo más evidente aún.  
>-¿A qué te refieres? –repreguntó. Merlín sabía que él tenía bien en claro a lo que se refería Hermione. Pero también sabía que él era víctima del mismo temor.<br>-A esto, Draco. A lo que sea que tengamos –espetó con tal desesperación que no midió sus palabras- Quiero saber que va a pasar cuando salgamos de la oscuridad, cuando dejemos de jugar a las escondidas. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer el lunes a las siete de la tarde?  
>-Esto que tenemos –murmuró corriéndole un rizo tras de la oreja y acariciándole ligeramente el rostro- lo seguiremos teniendo. Va a pasar que ahora Hogwarts será espectador de lo que hasta ahora sucedía entre estas cuatro paredes –respondió respetando el orden de sus preguntas- Y el lunes a las siete tengo una cita contigo aquí mismo, y si no me equivoco también el martes, el miércoles y el resto de la semana hasta que acabe el año –Hermione sonrió y los ojos se le llenaron repentinamente de lágrimas<br>-¿Y cuándo el año acabe?  
>-Y cuando el año acabe deberemos conseguirnos una Sala de Menesteres fuera –le respondió resuelto afianzando su abrazo.<br>-¿No tienes miedo a lo que digan? Porque sabes que hablarán ¿verdad? –Draco sonrió de lado. Parecía que hablaran de hacer conocer su compromiso. Pero sabía que de alguna manera era algo similar. Dar aquél paso hacia la luz significaba más cosas de las que podían verse a simple vista. No era simplemente que una Gryffindor y un Slytherin bailarían juntos, hasta iba más allá de la heroína de guerra y el mortífago cobarde. Aquél paso era el sello definitivo al final de una guerra, era el significado del perdón, era la superación de creencias y de obstáculos, era una demostración de amor.  
>-¿Estarás a mi lado? –Hermione asintió- Eso es lo único que me importa verdaderamente. El resto puede joderse –Hermione rió y volvió a recostar la cabeza en su pecho. Aquellas palabras habían bastado y sobrado para dejarla en una completa tranquilidad. Pero cuando terminó de relajarse sintió los brazos de Draco que la alejaban suavemente. Antes de que pudiera protestar el rubio se dirigió a ella.<br>-Tengo algo para ti –anunció y se deslizó rápidamente hacia el sillón donde, recién ahora notaba, reposaba una enorme caja color verde. Draco la tomó y se acercó a ella. Sin decir nada caminaron hasta las sillas y se sentó uno frente al otro –Toma, es tuyo –le tendió la caja y Hermione titubeó entre tomar la caja o abrazarlo, pero la mirada expectante del muchacho la incitó a tomar la primer opción. –Espera. No lo abras ahora –pidió- En realidad, no podrás abrirlo ahora –sonrió  
>-No entiendo –musitó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido<br>-Tiene un hechizo –explicó- No podrás abrirlo hasta el sábado  
>-¿Y eso porqué?<br>-Es el vestido que me gustaría que uses en la noche –anunció y a Hermione se le desorbitaron los ojos- Y antes que digas nada, tiene el visto bueno de Pansy, estoy seguro que te gustará y te quedará perfecto –"como si el visto bueno de Pansy bastara como garantía" pensó la castaña, pero se guardo sus pensamientos  
>-Conste que si quedo ridícula será por tu culpa<br>-Por más que te envolvieses en un trapo, tú jamás quedarías ridículas –halagó Draco y a ella se le subieron notablemente los colores  
>-Gracias<br>-¿Por el regalo o por el cumplido? –preguntó, divertido  
>-Por las dos cosas –reconoció aún con notable sonrojo. En su cabeza se prendió un especie de luz alerta que mágicamente le hizo recordar que ella también tenía un regalo para él. Desde el incidente en las mazmorras lo había llevado consigo, y cada vez que recordaba que debía de dárselo no le parecía el momento oportuno para hacerlo, pero sin dudas este era el ideal –Yo también tengo algo para ti –anunció sonriendo coquetamente. Draco sin poder controlar sus pensamientos imaginó que lo que Hermione le daría sería un beso de agradecimiento. Pero desechó la idea y se maldijo por pensar idioteces cuando vio a la leona buscar algo en los amplios bolsillos de su túnica. Al encontrar el reloj, Hermione tomó la mano de Draco y se lo colocó dentro. El muchacho miró su regalo con cierta extrañeza. Antes de que Hermione se lo indicara lo abrió y al hacerlo la melodía de una canción comenzó a sonar. No tardó mucho en reconocer que se trataba de SU canción, aquella que habían bailado allí mismo, con la que habían removido sus peores recuerdos, pero con la que también, entre miles de lágrimas, se habían besado. Estaba que no entraba en su asombro. –Ya… ya sé que es muggle, pero… -titubeó, pero él la calló enseguida con un dedo sobre sus labios<br>-Es perfecto –sonrió, y el brillo en sus ojos fueron suficiente prueba para Hermione para saber que era sincero.  
>-Perteneció a mi abuelo –comentó y Draco inmediatamente notó que aquél reloj le pesaba como mil tipógrafos<br>-No, no puedo aceptarlo, Hermione –sentenció tendiéndoselo de vuelta- Es algo muy personal, deberías guardarlo para ti  
>-Ahora es mío –explicó rechazándolo- y yo decido regalártelo. No le encuentro un sentido más importante como que lo tengas tú. Iba a dártelo el día que te encontré con Pansy, y bueno, supones porque no te lo di entonces –Draco asintió entre risas- Y hasta ahora no había encontrado mejor ocasión para dártelo, pero lo tuve siempre en mi bolsillo, porque de verdad, mi deseo es que lo tengas tú.<br>-Gracias –fue lo único que fue capaz de musitar y tan por lo bajo que Hermione sólo fue capaz de escucharla por la cercanía en la que se encontraban. Si bien Draco estaba acostumbrado a recibir regalos, y de un valor costosísimo, no lo estaba con los de semejante valor sentimental. El hecho de que aquel objeto perteneciera al abuelo de Hermione, le cargaba de un montón de otros valores fuera del económico. Le importaba una mierda si era muggle o no, porque justamente, el hecho de que ella le hubiera regalado ese objeto tan preciado justamente a ÉL, traspasaba todas aquellas estúpidas barreras. Las palabras que le había dedicado hermione para que lo aceptara, le habían inflado el pecho de orgullo. Ella elegía regalárselo a él, ¿cuán importante era en su vida?, estaba claro que para Draco, en ese momento Hermione lo era en demasía, pero… ¿a la inversa?  
>-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Se decidió el rubio a preguntar después de divagar en sus pensamientos y tomándola por sorpresa a ella-<br>-Sólo si yo puedo hacerte otra –Condicionó ella. Tenía que aprovechar la situación  
>-Entonces hagámoslo más entretenido, cada uno le hace cinco preguntas al otro alternadamente –sonrió de lado- ¿aceptas? –Hermione pudo percibir su tono chicanero. La estaba provocando, probando hasta donde era capaz, olvidándose el orgullo que caracterizaba a los leones.<br>-Por supuesto –respondió altanera- Tú empiezas  
>-¿Estás enamorada, Hermione? –soltó sin más. Demasiado tuvo esa pregunta en la cabeza como para seguir dándole vueltas. Hermione casi da un salto en el lugar por la sorpresa con que la tomó aquella pregunta. Se suponía que en esos juegos se comenzaba con preguntas livianas y se iba aumentando a medida que avanzaban, no quería ni pensar en que le preguntaría el rubio si para él esa era su pregunta más inocente.<p>

-Si –respondió con la voz quebrada ¡Maldita sea! Dos letras y era suficiente para que ella denotara su nerviosismo. El corazón de Draco en ese momento dio un vuelco. Todavía le faltaba saber una cosa para confirmar su idea y poder ser completamente feliz -¿Tú Draco? ¿Estuviste enamorado?  
>-Si –contestó sin dudar. Entonces Hermione casi se golpea la cabeza con la mesa por ser tan imprecisa -¿Ahora?<br>-Esas son dos preguntas, señorita Granger, ¿esta segura que quiere gastar una oportunidad? –Hermione se mordió el labio, nerviosa. No, no podía gastar una pregunta en eso, total ya sabía por palabras de él mismo que no estaba enamorado de ella, ya con eso sabía suficiente. Movió la cabeza en signo de negación –Pregunta tú  
>-¿Es cierto que tu primer beso fue con Potter? –los ojos castaños se abrieron de manera desmesurada<br>-¡No! –Espetó- Fue con Krum, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? –Draco sonrió por dentro. Hermione le había respondido dos preguntas en una sola, tal como había previsto, era visible que la muchacha no estaba acostumbrada a aquél tipo de juegos. Se encogió de hombros como única respuesta  
>-¿Tu primera vez? –Draco sonrió sorprendido, pero agradado con el tono que iba tomando la conversación<br>-¿Hablamos de sexo, Granger? –preguntó con picardía. Hermione asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, le había sido demasiado fácil soltar esa pregunta como para no pasar vergüenza en algún momento- A los catorce –La castaña casi se ahoga con su propia saliva ¡Por Merlín! Ella a los catorce recién había dado su primer beso- ¿Co… con quién? –Titubeó  
>-Vale como otra pregunta –Hermione asintió- Pansy –No sabía porque, pero esa respuesta no la había sorprendido, al contrario, hasta se la esperaba.<br>-¿Tu primer beso también fue con ella?  
>-Tu cuarta pregunta –advirtió y rió- No, ojalá. Fue con bullstrode, a los 11 por una apuesta. No sé como pude superar el trauma y volver a besar una mujer después de aquella experiencia –hizo una mueca de asco y Hermione no pudo evitar la carcajada -¿Y tú?<br>-Has perdido una pregunta, Con Krum, ya te dije –repitió avergonzada siendo conciente de que no le costaría mucho sacar cuentas y deducir que mientras él tenía su primer revolcón ella apenas un casto beso.  
>-No me refería a eso, Hermione –su nombre esta vez sonó condenadamente sexy –Tu primera vez… -Si antes se sentía avergonzada ahora sentía su rostro prenderse fuego. Se maldijo internamente por haber sido ella la que empezó con el tema, respiró hondo, junto fuerzas y respondió<br>-Soy virgen –a pesar de la vergüenza que la embargaba, su voz salió firme y segura. Draco sintió que dentro de él se desataba una fiesta. Si antes la concebía como una especie de piedra preciosa, ahora su valor aumentaba a niveles insospechados. Las ganas de ser él quien la iniciara en las artes amatorias, se hicieron mal que presentes, y aunque no estuviera dispuesto a reconocerlo, también en ser el único con quien las profesara.  
>-¿Y qué se tiene que dar para que te entregues a alguien?, ¿Qué tiene que tener ese hombre para hacerte suya? –"<em>Ser tú<em>" pensó la castaña, pero definitivamente no podía darle esa respuesta  
>–Que lo ame y me ame, no más que ello –respondió resuelta, pero antes tuvo que tragar grueso, no podía negar que cuando el rubio utilizaba ese tono le erizaba la piel. Draco sonrió abiertamente- Vamos, si vas a burlarte, hazlo ahora –espetó con el entrecejo fruncido<br>-¿De qué debería burlarme? –Preguntó con seriedad- Si crees que tu virginidad es motivo de burla…  
>-No, no es eso, pero…<br>-Pero todavía tienes la imagen del Malfoy que te despreciaba y se burlaba de todo lo que venía de ti, entiendo… -Se hizo el mártir Draco. Sabía a lo que se refería Hermione, pero iba a aprovecharse un poquito de la situación. Lo que evidentemente le dio resultado porque a los pocos segundos la tenía echada sobre él abrazada a su cuello  
>-No quise decir eso, Draco, enserio –se disculpaba- No es lo que pienso de ti –En un solo movimiento Draco la tomó de la cintura y la giró de modo tal que la sentó en su regazo y quedó prácticamente pegada a su cuerpo<br>-Entonces dime, Hermione -ronroneó en su oído y la Gryffindor estuvo segura que de no estar sentada sus piernas le hubiesen jugado una mala pasada. Sentía su respiración pesada sobre su cuello, hasta que esta se posó directamente sobre su boca. Su aliento se entremezclaba con el suyo, que salía entrecortado como en jadeos insonoros, y su aroma a menta le embotaba completamente los sentidos- ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mi?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Si, si calendario no está mal. Estoy actualizando un sábado! jajaja. La razón? Mañana no estaré en la computadora, y si llegaba a atrasarme, como dijo Draco "colgarían mi cabeza en medio de Hogsmeade"_

_Segundo motivo por el cual no pueden quejarse: el capítulo es archi mega recontra re largo. para las que se me quejaban por los capítulos cortos! jaja _

_Aclaraciones y demás:_

_1. La canción que use: **Hermione's Song de Oliver Boyd and the remembralls. **Usé un fragmento muy muy corto porque en realidad la canción es un Ronmione ( =/ ) Y el resto no pegaba con la historia. Y dado que es una canción que esta componiendo Draco en ese momento, la letra tenía que tener que ver!. Y si, estaba encaprichada con ponerla jajaja_

_2. Amo a Pansy! jaja_

_3. Lo de los retratos. En el capítulo anterior varias se quedaron con la duda de como se había enterado McGonagall de todo. Yo en mi cabeza lo tenía tan sumamente claro que se me pasó que ustedes no pueden penetrar en ella y pasé de explicarlo jaja. Así que aquí la respuesta: Los retratos del despacho de la directora, tienen (como todos los retratos mágicos) movilidad entre sus otros retratos (ok, esto parece un trabalenguas), siempre pensé como explicación a que Dumbledore se enteraba de todo lo que sucedía en el castillo, que se debía a la colaboración de los retratos. Que tenían su "réplica" (por llamarlo de alguna manera" en otra parte del colegio además del despacho. Esta bien, creo que en el capítulo quedó más claro que en la explicación que intenté dar jajaja_

_4. Ohh! Volvió Theoo. En el capi que viene haré un pequeño FlashBack que cuente un poco más lo que pasó. Pero no quería cargar de más información este capítulo. Ya trae demasiadas cosas, ¿no creen?_

_5. El final. Jajaja, van a matarme lo sé. yo ya tengo todo preparadito para atrincherarme hasta la semana que viene y nadie conozca mi paradero jajaja. Estos dos me producen demasiada ternura. Necesitaba plantear sus miedos al "después del baile", yo también me lo he estado preguntando :P_

_6. Y ya que estamos con el baile, pueden haberse dado cuenta que cumplí y traeré el tan ansiado capítulo la próxima semana. El capítulo me quedó tan largo por eso, no quería cortarlos y estirarles la espera una semana más. Para que después no me digan mala! jajaja_

_Aprovecho, la hermosa** LiliPotter** (que aunque no pueda comentar últimamente aquí, lo hace por privado y sé que lo lee) me ha creado un Grupo de Fans en Facebook. Al principio morí de vergüenza, lo reconozco. Pero ahora le encontré una utilidad. Una chica de PotterFics también me hizo una página, pero hemos hablado de fusionar todo en el mismo grupo. La dirección es esta:** http :/ www. facebook. com/groups/ 219206194800858/ **(sin espacios, obviamente). La utilidad de la que les hablaba, será además de hacer comentarios sobre lo que sea que nos de la gana, poder publicar cosas que complementen a la historia. Por ejemplo, para el baile, subiré un álbum con las imágenes de los personajes y sus vestidos y etcéteras. Así que las espero por alli!... Lili, te vuelvo a dar las gracias por acá _

_Tras que el capítulo fue extenso, yo la empato con la nota de autor jaja. Pero no puedo dejar de agradecerles sus comentarios!:_ Imari Malfoy Vampire, Gaby27, JustPiyoko, Astoriamdq, Gwenog Black Jones, Giss-Cullen, cxro23, Huitzitzin

**Hurona:** _No era tan difícil darse cuenta lo que haría con la francesa, ¿verdad? jaja. Y lo de la nota era una tontería, ya viste. Ustedes se ponen paranoicas con facilidad, no es mi culpa! jajaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado lo de los retratos, acá volvieron a tener su aparición, aunque pequeña. Gracias por tus halagos de siempre, espero que al haber actualizado un día antes no te provoque una nueva desvelada! jajaja. Como siempre, de artista a artista, un beso enooooooorme!_

**Luzenlaoscuridad**: _Hay que ponerle actitud y Gabrielle se hace entender! jajaja. Me alegra saber que sigues por aquí =) Un beso grande!_

**rouse malfoy:**_ Wow! tiraste muchas posibilidades jajaja. ya la historia por si solita te irá develando las incógnitas!. Draco tiene que demostrar que a pesar de todo su enamoramiento sigue siendo Draco, necesitaba, por las dudas, remarcar esas características, para que no se perdieran entre tanto corazoncito xD. Me pusiste bajo presión, ahora tendré que esmerarme para aparecer en tus favoritos cuando finalice la historia! jajajaja. De verdad, me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi trabajo =D_

**Flor**: _Estas más que perdonada, linda! Venías con asistencia perfecta, un faltazo esta permitido para todos ;) jaja. Juro que no quiero que mueras!, reconocí que me gusta hacerlas sufrir, pero no quiero que muera nadie! jajaja. No te preocupes que yo mientras escribía a Gabrielle lo leía con el acento en voz alta para ver como quedaba jajaja. tendré en cuenta tu consejo y seguiré fomentando las charlas de amigas =D. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones!_

_Aaaaaaaaantes que me olvide. Entraron ya en PotterMore? Yo siuii, y puedo decir orgullosa que pertenezco a la mejor casa de Hogwarts, léase: Slytherins!. Fui tan feliz xD jaja. Para la que tenga ganas: ThestralCarmesí148 es mi user ;)_

_Un beso grande para todas, y nos vemos en el baile!_


	22. Cap 22: Saliendo a la luz

**Cap 22 – Saliendo a la luz**

No se dio cuenta cuando la respiración se le empezó a entrecortar. Los ojos de Draco estaban fijos en los suyos y ella no hacía más que boquear como un pez fuera del agua. Idiota. Decir que la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa era minimizar las cosas. Se maldijo por el momento en que aceptó entrar en ese estúpido jueguito, nada podía salir bien de ello, cada vez estaba más estúpida.

Sus pensamientos se disputaban el lugar principal en su cabeza, ¿y ahora que demonios se suponía que debía hacer? La forma en que Draco la tenía sujeta no le daba lugar a salir corriendo, pero era mejor no seguir pensando en la forma en que Draco la tenía sujeta porque iba a volver a tararse. ¿Confesarle todo lo que sentía era una buena opción? Le aterraba la sencilla idea. No quería arruinar las cosas justo antes del baile. Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, y cada vez que pensaba en aquella viable, le recordaba que ella misma había escuchado de su boca decir que no estaba enamorado de ella. Entonces, ¿Por qué se comportaba así?, ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso? ¿Por qué parecía que de un momento a otro iba a besarla?

Draco sonreía internamente. La actitud que había tomado Hermione era suficiente respuesta para él. El lenguaje corporal era algo que nunca fallaba. Podía notar como se había tensado sobre sus brazos, como inhalaba profundamente pero aún así su respiración salía escasa. No era necesaria la legermancia para notar el torbellino que se desataba en su cabeza, bastaba verla abrir y cerrar la boca sin decir nada, su ceño fruncido o la manera que se mordía los labios. Estaba casi seguro, sería capaz hasta de apostar su varita por ello: Hermione también sentía algo por él.

Quizá no estaba enamorada como él, pero igual le bastaba, igual le había hecho dar un vuelco a su corazón y le había instalado algo raro en su estómago.  
>Estaba seguro que si seguía moviendo los labios así no se contendría y se apoderaría despiadadamente de ellos. Y eso no era lo que quería, o sí, pero no en ese momento. Se dio cuenta que quería que hasta un simple beso fuera especial. Estaba tremenda y jodidamente idiotizado. Pero también se daba cuenta que ser idiota no se sentía para nada mal, y por ello tendría paciencia y no la besaría hasta el baile. Ahí si que más de una cosa saldría a la luz.<p>

Cuando pareció que Hermione había encontrado la ubicación de sus cuerdas vocales Draco se apresuró en silenciarla colocando un dedo sobre sus labios  
>-Shh –susurró en su oído volviendo a erizarle la piel por completo- Mejor no me contestes ahora –ronroneó rozándole el cuello con la punta de la nariz –Hermione volvió a estremecerse ¿Qué estaba buscando con aquello? Si quería algo de ella que lo tomara y ya, ella no iba a mostrar ninguna resistencia, pero por Merlín, que dejara de torturarla de aquella forma.<p>

(…)

Hacía diez minutos que estaban intentando hechizos para poder abrir la maldita caja. Habían empezado turnándose pero al momento la desesperación las llevaba a ejecutar al mismo tiempo.  
>Hermione había llegado a su habitación convencida de que un Finite Incantatem sería suficiente para arruinarle la sorpresa a Draco y poder ver el bendito vestido de una buena vez. No es que a Hermione le preocupara el diseño o que el color no combinara con su piel. Simplemente, como cualquier mujer, ella también podía ser víctima de la intriga, y la poca paciencia de Ginny no había ayudado a calmarla, sino que muy al contrario.<p>

-Creo que tendremos que darnos por vencidas –musitó Ginny dejándose caer abatida sobre la cama  
>-Maldita caja<br>-La caja no tiene la culpa, no se hechizó sola –la chicaneó. Hermione la miró furiosa- ¿Cómo será?  
>-Si hubiera podido abrir la caja te lo diría con exactitud –ironizó<br>-Relájate, y tómatelo con tranquilidad, juega con tu imaginación  
>-Viniendo de Draco puede ser de cualquier manera<br>-Oh, ¡te apuesto a que es color verde! –Exclamó divertida  
>-No me extrañaría. Pero espero que no sea así si aprecia su vida<br>-Debe de quedarte bien el verde –bromeó  
>-Tú también te enredas con una serpiente –se quejó<br>-Pero pude elegir el color de mi vestido –le sacó la lengua burlándose

(…)

Y tres días después estaban en la misma situación, sentadas en la cama observando la caja.

-¡Vamos, Herms!, abre la bendita caja –le pidió suplicante la pelirroja. Herms se mordía nerviosa el labio y miraba la caja con desconfianza. Sostenía la tapa y cuando parecía que iba a descubrirla, volvía a taparla rápidamente. Así hacía fácil veinte minutos que estaban dando vueltas. Enseguida llegarían Luna y Gabrielle a su Torre para prepararse, y ellas todavía perdían el tiempo con la bendita caja. Ginny finalmente terminó de perder su paciencia.  
>-¡NO! –gritó Hermione al tiempo que su amiga dejaba al descubierto el contenido. Hubiera querido quejarse un poco más, pero la visión la dejo sin habla. Cuando Ginny fui a tomar el vestido para verlo mejor, Hermione le apartó bruscamente las manos. Esta iba a protestar unos golpecitos en la puerta lo evitaron.<br>Ginny se encargó de hacer pasar a Luna y a su acompañante, a la que no pudo evitar mirar con cierto desagrado por más que ella la saludo cordialmente con una sonrisa.  
>-¡Que hegmoso vestido, Hegmione! –exclamó Gabrielle apenas ingresó a la habitación al ver a la castaña parada al lado de su cama mirando el vestido como hipnotizada<br>-¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Dónde conseguiste ese vestido? –Irrumpió Lavender que acababa de entrar a la habitación- Cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade no estaba, podría acordarme de él en cualquier sitio que lo viese  
>-Se lo regaló su pareja –espetó bruscamente Ginny. Odiaba los cotilleos de la rubia y no se preocupaba en disimularlo. Hermione agradeció su intervención dirigiéndole una sonrisa- Ahora, mueve tu trasero de aquí que queremos prepararnos y todas no entramos<br>-También es mi habitación –se quejó  
>-Y decidiste amablemente cedérnosla porque se cambiarían en la habitación de Padma, así que ¡FUERA! –Lavender se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo, mientras las otras cuatro reían a carcajadas<br>-¡Luna se ha hegcho un vegstido hegmoso! –comentó Gabrielle intentando crear una conversación. Hermione miró duramente a Ginny como súplica para que hiciera el intento de llevar la fiesta en paz con la francesa  
>-Luna es una chica muy creativa –agregó para contentar a la castaña<br>-Gracias chicas, son muy amables –agradeció la aludida- pero tendrán que ayudarme con el peinado –sonrió y todas asintieron.  
>-¡Manos a la obra! –canturreó Ginny al tiempo que recolectaba su vestido y sus accesorios.<p>

El resto de la tarde pasó entre vestidos, cepillos, orquillas y maquillajes. La primera en estar lista, como no podía ser de otra manera, fue Luna. La rubia llevaba un vestido strapless color blanco sujeto al cuello por una especie de trenza combinando los colores rojo, amarillo y naranja, por delante era cortado por un tajo que dejaba ver debajo varias capaz de tules del mismo color de la dichosa trenza y unas sandalias sin taco color rojas. El pelo lo llevaba completamente recogido, con una especie de corona hecha con su propio pelo trenzado y por delante dos mechones sueltos que le enmarcaban el rostro. Lo completó con un par de aros y un collar a juego con plumas color naranja. Su maquillaje era muy sencillo, sólo un poco de sombra a tono y brillo en los labios.

Gabrielle era una mujer hermosa, y ninguna podía dudar de ello. Todas estaban convencidas que cualquier cosa que se pusiera la haría lucir espléndida. Pero por lo visto, para Gabrielle la idea de ponerse cualquier cosa no había estado en sus planes. Todas quedaron boquiabiertas cuando la vieron enfundada en un elegante vestido rojo completamente ceñido al cuerpo, un tajo le dejaba al descubierto casi por completo la pierna derecha. Dicho vestido era de una sola manga, larga y también adherida al cuerpo y lo había complementado con un hermoso y despampanante collar lleno de corazones y pedrería. También optó por el pelo recogido –en su caso un sencillo rodete- y poco maquillaje, sólo los labios rojos destacaban y un poco de rimmel en las pestañeas.

El vestido azul de Ginny también se llevó varios gritos de admiración, sobre todo cuando lo vieron sobre la figura perfecta de la pelirroja. El azul contrastaba de manera impresionante con el blanco de su piel, y el escote profundo resaltaba su busto a pesar de no ser de gran tamaño. La espalda iba completamente descubierta hasta la cintura, dónde aparecía un cinturete adornado con piedras y le daba caída a la amplia pollera que llegaba a rozar el suelo. Bajo este lucía unas hermosas sandalias color plata. Fue la única que optó por el pelo suelto, natural, manteniendo sus hondas sobre las puntas. Optó por colores de maquillaje profundos, acentuando así sobre todo el color de sus ojos. Por más que sus amigas insistieron no quiso llevar ningún tipo de accesorio, ni aretes, ni collares, ni nada.

Hermione, al revés del resto, prefirió peinarse y maquillarse antes de colocarse el vestido. A pesar de querer persuadirla, la negativa de la castaña hizo a las chicas desistir y acatar su pedido. Todas perdieron la noción de cuanto tiempo estuvo Hermione encerrada en el baño. Quizá Gabrielle que no la conocía lo suficiente pudo haber pensado que se había descompuesto o algo. Pero Luna y Ginny no necesitaron de nada para saber lo que en realidad sucedía. Los Gryffindors eran considerables los valientes del colegio, pero tener que hacerse cargo de esa valentía era lo que por lo general más los aterraba. Hermione era conciente de que todo cambiaría desde el momento en que diera un paso afuera de aquella habitación, y no sería todo tan sencillo como simplemente afrontar al espejo que ahora tenía en frente y no se animaba a hacer. Respiraba hondo, con los ojos cerrados intentando auto-convencerse de que ese vestido era mágico y que quedaría perfecto en su imperfecta figura. Primero despegó lentamente el ojo izquierdo y se echó un vistazo de arriba abajo, sobresaltada, creyendo que estaba viendo erróneamente abrió el otro. Pero no, no estaba equivocada, o al menos que hubieran puedo el espejo de Oesed en su baño, la que estaba ahí era ella realmente y se veía increíblemente hermosa. Si la lógica no le estuviese indicando aquello, le costaría creer que aquél reflejo le pertenecía a ella. Sonrió. Enorme y sinceramente. Se rió. Estaba feliz. Como si todos sus miedos se hubieran ido a volar. Inflo el pecho, segura de si misma y salió del baño, con la convicción de que sería digna de tomar el brazo de Draco Malfoy.

Al verla Ginny ahogó un grito de emoción, Luna aplaudía y sabía saltitos en el lugar, y Gabrielle le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa.  
>La primera vez que vio el vestido supo que era perfecto para ella. Mientras sus amigas fueron vistiéndose, supo que quizá no sería el más provocativo o despampanante de la noche, que quizá era hasta bastante sencillo y eso la hizo sentir plena, porque ¿cuándo ella había sido provocativa o despampanante? NUNCA, y que Draco hubiera tenido ello en cuenta, y por más de estar acostumbrado a andar con mujeres que sí lo eran no intentara cambiarla la hizo enormemente dichosa. Hermione era consciente que no era una mujer de curvas peligrosas, o pechos exuberantes y pese a la inseguridad que aquello le había provocado, aquél vestido parecía hecho para resaltar cada dote de la castaña. Era color dorado, lo que daba un espléndido contraste con su piel, el largo no sobrepasaba las rodillas dejando ver así parte de sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. El escote redondo y el lazo que lo cruzaba por debajo hacían lucir sus pechos redondos y levantados, además de que en esa zona la tela estaba completamente bordada de lentejuelas lo que los resaltaba aún más. El lazo bajo el busto se unía a una especie de cola que sobrepasaba ampliamente el largo del vestido llegando a rozar levemente el piso. La prenda había venido acompañada de unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, no le sorprendió que Draco no perdiera detalle. Combinó sus labios y uñas en color rojo y en gama de marrones y dorados Ginny se encargó de maquillar sus ojos. Gabrielle, que se había ocupado del peinado de todas –hasta de Ginny, quien se ocupó de los maquillajes- le había acomodado el pelo en perfectos y bien formados bucles, los que luego recogió completamente formando una especie de cascada cayendo por su espalda, delante le soltó dos bucles de cada lado y volvió a formárselos bien para cortar la tirantez y le colocó unos pendientes dorados largos que llevaba consigo.<p>

-Hermione, estás bellísima. Tendrás idiotizado a Draco toda la noche –fue lo primero que dijo Luna en cuanto la vio. Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Cómo es que Luna sabía…? pero la respuesta llegó por sí sola. Luna siempre percibía todo por más oculto que se tuviera.

La ansiedad las trastornaba a las cuatro de igual manera. Parecía que el compartir aquél sentimiento y su trabajo en equipo habían logrado limar todo tipo de asperezas, porque Ginny y Gabrielle charlaban más que animadamente sobre su primer sobrino.  
>Luna ahogó un grito en cuanto corroboró la hora en su reloj: Siete y treinta. La hora de salir de la habitación había llegado.<p>

(…)

La situación en la Sala Común de Slytherin no distaba demasiado

-¡Joder Draco! Quedate quieto que me alteras los nervios –se quejó Theodore mientras veía a su amigo caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación mirando el reloj a cada minuto y pasándose la mano por el cabello con exasperación al comprobar que las manecillas apenas se habían movido  
>-Te despeinarás –comentó Blaise divertido, también observando la situación. Tanto el como Theo estaban semi recostados en una de las camas compartiendo un cigarro.<br>-Me vale una mierda –espetó el rubio- ustedes apaguen esa mierda que llenarán los trajes de olor a tabaco  
>-Es nuestra manera de controlar la ansiedad –explicó Blaise- al menos nos gastaremos la suela de los zapatos o amenazaremos con hacer un hoyo en el suelo de tanto caminar<br>-Repito, me vale mierda  
>-Vale, vale –concedió el moreno- Lo siento por ti camarada –se dirigió a Theo- pero sopórtalo tú, yo me voy a buscar a Pansy –anunció mientras se ponía de pie, se alisaba el traje para luego salir de la habitación.<br>-¿Dónde recoges a Granger? –Preguntó intentando entablar una conversación que quitara la tensión a la espera  
>-En el vestíbulo –respondió autómata<br>-Yo también a la francesa  
>-¿Vamos? –Propuso ansioso<br>-¿Ya?  
>-Si me quedo un minuto más dentro de estas cuatro jodidas paredes me volveré loco<br>-Es bien –accedió- pero antes vuelve a peinarte –bromeó. Draco soltó un bufido pero de igual manera casi corrió al baño para alistarse.

(…)

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y varios pares de ojos masculinos se dirigieron hacia allí. Las primeras en salir fueron Luna y Ginny dado que sus parejas eran Gryffindors y las estaban esperando en la Sala Común.

Seamus tuvo que pegarle un leve codazo a la altura de las costillas a Neville para que reaccionara. Este, al hacerlo, corrió hasta el pie de la escalera para tenerle la mano a Luna y ayudarla a bajar las escaleras. Ella la tomó sonriente y al llegar a su lado le colocó un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-E…estas preciosa, Lu…Luna –tartamudeo el chico. Luna amplió aún más su sonrisa.  
>-Gracias Neville Longbotton, tú también lo estas –devolvió el cumplido haciéndolo sonrojar tremendamente. Pero lo cierto es que Luna no mentía ni exageraba… Neville esa noche lucía verdaderamente guapo enfundado en un elegante traje de tres piezas color negro, con corbata del mismo color y la camisa blanca en contraste. Lejos había quedado el niño de las paletas y cachetes prominentes, dándole paso a un hombre de rasgos fuertemente marcados. No era novedad, que después de la guerra, Neville también tenía un harén de muchachas tras él.<p>

Todos observaban aquella situación. Si bien Luna no era una Gryffindor, en aquella casa todos la querían como tal, y todos habían sido testigos de lo que envolvía a aquella peculiar parejita aunque ellos mismos fueran incapaces de notarlo.

El sutil carraspeo de Ginny le hizo notar a Harry que ya se había situado a su lado. La pelirroja rió ante la cara del niño que vivió. Harry la miraba perplejo, con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada.

-Estas… estas… -titubeaba sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas  
>-Perfecta, lo sé –bromeó Ginny, y a Harry le dio el pie para relajarse y sonreír.<br>-Si, perfecta es la palabra –coincidió ya distendido- Seremos la pareja más observada.  
>-Puede que por ser Harry Potter tengas varias miradas encima. Pero sé de una pareja que será la que dará que hablar esta noche –comentó haciendo una referencia que Harry no pudo entender- Y no porque nosotros no estemos lo suficientemente guapos –aclaró echándole un vistazo a su acompañante. Harry había salido del prototipo, llevaba un ambo de tweed color azul grisáceo con una camisa de seda, estampada con rombos oscuros en una base color perla, de la cual asomaban las solapas por sobre el cuello del saco, dándole un toque aún más informal. Parecía que la pareja se había puedo de acuerdo, dado que sus vestimentas combinaban perfectamente.<br>Harry sonrió aunque no muy convencido de a que se refería la pelirroja, pero lo dejó pasar y le tendió el brazo para que se tomara de él.  
>-¿Y Hermione?<br>-Supongo que querrá darles la sorpresa de que la vean directamente allí –excusó. La verdad es que no sabía porque Hermione y Gabrielle no habían bajado, ya que habían acordado que lo harían todos juntos- ¡Esta irreconocible!  
>-Es su costumbre deslumbrar en los bailes –bromeo el azabache- Eso significa que él no es un Gryffindor, ¿verdad?<br>-No –respondió acompañado de un guiño- Y eso será todo lo que te diga  
>-No iba a preguntar más de todos modos –reconoció- Aguanté hasta hoy, no me cuesta hacerlo unos minutos más –se encogió de hombros<br>-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?  
>-¡Nos vamos! –accedió sonriente y tras ellos salió la otra pareja<p>

(…)

Cuando dejaron de escucharse murmullos en la Sala Común una cabeza rubia se asomó por el cuarto de las chicas.

-Hegmione, no hay nagdie –susurró Gabrielle. Hermione se acercó hasta ella  
>-¿Segura?<br>-Si, cogoboga pog ti migsma –dijo manteniendo el tono bajo de voz y haciéndose a un lado para dejarle vista a la castaña  
>-¡Bien! –Exclamó- podemos salir –indicó en susurros<br>-Si no hay nagdie, ¿egs necesaguio que sigamos hablagndo bago? –inquirió  
>-Tienes razón –reconoció- Son los nervios.<br>-Igual vagn a vegte fuega  
>-Lo sé –suspiró- pero es mejor evitar las preguntas antes de tiempo<br>-¿Egs pog tu novio? –Hermione casi se atraganta con su propia saliva  
>-¿Novio?<br>-Si, tu pagueja –aclaró. Si bien a Hermione, Gabrielle le caía de maravillas, tampoco iba a fiarse de las intenciones que la rubia pudiera tener para con el Slytherin. Y si hay algo que son las leonas, es protectoras de lo suyo… Aunque técnicamente Draco no lo fuera  
>-Ehmm, ah sí –musitó nerviosa- Es que en realidad nadie, salvo las chicas, saben con quien iré<br>-Malgfoy, ¿vegdad? –dudó la rubia. Hermione asintió y no pudo evitar embroncarse porque la francesa recordara el apellido de SU Malfoy. Había hecho bien en no desmentir su noviazgo, era mejor mantenerla lejos, no era justo pelear contra sus dotes de veela.  
>-Mejor bajemos que ya deben estar esperándonos –Esta vez fue Gabrielle la que asintió y ambas, por fin, dejaron la habitación. Y aunque eran conscientes de que no había ya nadie en la sala, trataron de hacer el menor ruido al salir.<p>

(…)

El vestidor era un completo caos. Alumnos de todas las casas iban y venían, bajaban y subían escaleras. Se abrazaban, gritaban, corrían. Pero algo coincidía en todos: los nervios.  
>Cuando los Gryffindors más Luna llegaron allí, no les pasaron desapercibidos los gritos de una muchacha rubia hacia su pelirroja pareja. No pudieron con su curiosidad de acercarse a la disputa, muertos de risa.<p>

-¿Qué pasa, Lavender? ¿Qué hizo ahora el troll de mi hermano? –Preguntó Ginny, divertida  
>-¿Qué hizo?, ¿Qué que hizo? –Gritó exasperada- ¡Míralo! ¡Tan sólo miralo!<br>-Oh, ya sé que es feo, pero ya cuando tú lo elegiste era así –Ron la miró furioso  
>-No me refiero a eso, Ginevra. Mi Ro-Ro es hermoso –Ginny rodó los ojos- ¡Pero mira lo que lleva puesto! –Al percatarse de ello, le tocó el turno de soltar la carcajada<br>-¡Lindo traje, hermanito! –Bromeó  
>-Es genial, ¿no que sí? –Comentó entusiasmado, sin notar las mal disimuladas risas en las caras de todos<br>-Si, muy discreto sobre todo –acotó Neville  
>-A mi me gusta –dijo Luna sonriente<br>-Gracias Luna  
>-¡Pero no combina! –Gritó otra vez Lavender fuera de sí- Sabía del color de mi vestido, y así y todo se compró… ESO –agregó despectivamente. Y lo cierto, gustara o no lo que Ron llevaba, es que completamente lejos estaban de combinar. El vestido strapless de gasa de Lavender era en degradé de azul a turquesa, mientras que su Ro-Ro había optado por un "discreto" ambo púrpura con camisa violeta. Inmediatamente todos estallaron en carcajadas.<br>-Mejor vamos acercándonos a la entrada antes de que ocurra un asesinato –bromeó Ginny y nadie se negó a seguir su sugerencia. Ron salió tras ellos, y por supuesto Lavender, aunque quejándose, lo siguió.

(…)

No muy lejos de ellos, charlaba el cuarteto Slytheriano. Pansy estaba tomada del brazo de Blaise, pero la cintura de la chica estaba fuertemente apresada por el brazo de Theo, incomodando al moreno. Draco, desde afuera miraba divertido la situación.

-¿Van a bailar los tres juntos también? –Bromeó  
>-No, Theodore tiene su propia pareja –comentó Pansy fingiendo resentimiento<br>-¡Hey! Que sabes que no es algo que yo haya elegido, no hay algo que me haga menos gracia –se defendió  
>-Yo no estoy reprochándote nada, Nott, tranquilo –sonrió con cinismo- Ahora si me disculpan –se soltó del brazo de Blaise y se soltó del agarre del castaño- Tengo cosas que corroborar. –Y así desapareció camino escaleras arriba.<p>

No sabía porque carajos se preocupaba. Pero no quería que la estúpida de Granger no estuviera a la altura de las circunstancias. El vestido era hermoso, ella misma lo había corroborado, pero también era cierto que su pelo de escoba y poca afición por el maquillaje, podía arruinarlo completamente. Iba a hacer su buena acción del día –que debería contar por toda su vida, quizá- y le daría una mano a la Gryffindor… todo sea por Draco.

Cuando dobló a la esquina en el primer descanso de las escaleras de mármol, no pudo sorprenderse más: Granger estaba verdaderamente deslumbrante. Y debería morderse la lengua por haberlo reconocido tan abiertamente.

Para Hermione la reacción no fue muy diferente, con la diferencia que ella no poseía la seguridad de la Slytherin y al ver a la morocha se sintió chiquitita como una hormiga. Si Gabrielle no la hubiera estado sujetando del brazo no hubiese tardado en dar media vuelta y salir corriendo para volver a encerrarse en la seguridad de su cuarto. Y no era para menos. Quizá el vestido de Pansy no era lo exuberante que cualquiera hubiese imaginado viniendo de ella, pero simplemente la presencia y prestancia que tenía la Slytherin dejaba estúpido a cualquiera que la mirase.

Siguiendo la costumbre del baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Pansy volvió a inclinarse por el color rosa, esta vez tirando más a fucsia. El escote drapeado en forma de moño era lo suficientemente profundo para enseñar sus buenos pechos, pero también dejaba lugar a la imaginación. Era sostenido en un lado por un fino bretel, mientras que el otro hombro estaba adornado con volados y plumas. La pollera estaba formada por capas de tul hasta la altura de los tobillos, dejando a la vista unos hermosos zapatos de tacón color negro. Toda la atención se la llevaban sus ojos verdes, fuertemente maquillados y completamente despejados, ya que el cabello lo llevaba atado tirantemente hacia atrás, sujeto en una coleta de caballo. Despampanante era una buena palabra para describirla.

-Parkinson –la saludó cortésmente Hermione, suponiendo que era a ella a quién estaba buscando  
>-Granger, Delacour –saludó con un movimiento de cabeza- Ya vine a corroborar lo que quería, me largo –espetó y ya estaba dada vuelta cuando Hermione volvió a captar su atención<br>-¿Qué querías corroborar?  
>-Que no estuvieras hecha un desastre –espetó sin más<br>-¿Te… te mandó Draco? –Preguntó temerosa  
>-Oh, en verdad eres idiota, Granger –Gabrielle amagó a decir algo, pero Hermione la frenó- Podrías ir en pijama y sin peinar que Draco te encontraría igualmente perfecta –rió irónica y la castaña sonrió. Al ver el gesto, la morena volvió a ensombrecer su semblante- No te confundas, Granger. Si he hecho todo lo que he hecho es porque quiero ver feliz a Draco, y por mucho que me pese, lo que lo hace feliz eres tú –bufó- Pero eso no significa que seamos amigas de aquí en más, somos distintas y no me agradas. Por mi parte me limitaré a soportarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él –A Hermione le sorprendieron esas palabras. No pretendía ser amiga de Parkinson ni mucho menos, y tampoco creía que eso estuviera en los intereses de la Slytherin. Pero tampoco imaginó que se lo diría de aquella manera tan frontal. La hizo admirarla, a ella también le gustaría tener un poco de ese temple para enfrentarse a las cosas. No le pasó por alto, que para ella sería un gran sacrificio "soportarla", pero lo haría por sólo ver feliz a su amigo, y eso era lo mínimo que ella podía hacer por Draco. Por eso asintió y las dos entendieron aquél gesto como una firma de su pequeño pacto de tregua. Iban a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando Hermione afirmó sus pies en el suelo, víctima de una ola de pánico<p>

-No, no estoy preparada todavía –espetó con la voz temblorosa. Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza como desaprobación  
>-Lamento informarte que nunca lo estarás, así que, ahora, Granger… Tú no porque lo llevas bastante bien -se dirigió a Gabrielle y esta sonrió avergonzada- cabeza en alto, ojos al frente, espalda recta y caderas en movimiento –Hermione como buena alumna inmediatamente tomó aquella postura- Bien, ahora en marcha que estas tres diosas –dijo señalándose- están siendo pacientemente esperadas por tres bombones bajo las escaleras. ¡Qué el príncipe azul espere sentado en el infierno, esta noche nos divertiremos con los chicos malos! –exclamó mientras tomaba la delantera camino a las escaleras. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar dos cosas: Que su príncipe azul y el chico malo que la esperaban eran exactamente la misma persona. Y que no sería un gran sacrificio llevar las fiestas en paz con Pansy.<p>

Cuando encararon las escaleras, tal como había predicho Pansy, los tres Slytherins las esperaban en el final –rodeados de otro tanto de alumnos que en ese momento parecían no existir-. Fue inevitable para Hermione pensar que los muchachos parecían estar sacados de una revista de modelos, o algo similar.

Los tres estaban parados recargados sobre una pierna y con las manos en los bolsillos. El moreno vestía un ambo color negro, y el saco desabrochado dejaba ver una camisa verde botella, digna de Slytherin. El castaño llevaba su traje negro completamente prendido, dejando asomar una camisa del mismo color. Pero sin dudas, las miradas de Hermione se clavaron en el rubio de aquél trío. En lo primero que reparo fue en su pelo, echado para atrás pero sin fijador, lo que dentro de la formalidad le daba un aspecto casual encantador. Estaba enfundado en un más que elegante traje negro, cual saco sólo se prendía por un botón a altura media, y en una impecable camisa blanca a la cual desprendió los primeros botones y se asomaba por debajo de las mangas del saco.

Blaise fue el primero en notar la bajada de las chicas por la escalera, y con un gesto advirtió a sus compañeros, que enseguida se irguieron en su postura e intentaron disimular su embelesamiento. Ahora era Blaise el que reía por la situación, mientras no fuera Ginny la que estuviera frente a sus ojos él estaba a salvo de caer en la tontera.

-¡Merlín! ¿Esa es Granger? –Se sorprendió Blaise  
>-Hermano, tú si que no eres ningún estúpido a la hora de elegir pareja –aduló esta vez Theo y Draco sintió como se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo. Si, esa hermosa bruja que bajaba las escaleras en ese momento, era SU pareja de baile y no dejaría pasar mucho más para que lo fuera de su vida también. Si en estos meses no hubiese descubierto por sí mismo la belleza que Granger se empeñaba en ocultar, dudaría de lo que sus propios ojos le estaban mostrando. Cuando eligió el vestido supo que iba a verse perfecto en el cuerpo de su leona. La tela se ceñía en los lugares precisos y mostraba justo lo que tenía que mostrar. Pero sin dudas todo aquello no se luciría de aquél modo si no fuera por la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Esta verdaderamente impactante<br>-Espero que esta noche no pierdas el tiempo –le chicaneó Blaise, pero Draco ya no le escuchaba. Estaba completamente abstraído en otro mundo, dónde solamente estaba él pendiente de cada peldaño que bajaba Hermione para llegar a su encuentro. Y así automáticamente acortó la distancia que lo separaba del pie de la escalera.

-Mira al frente, sonríe, pero evita la cara de idiota –le iba indicando Pansy mientras bajaban la escalera. "_Mirar al frente y sonreír, mirar al frente y sonreír"_ se iba repitiendo la castaña internamente. Hasta que sus ojos chocaron de frente con los de Draco. Y ahí se olvidó como se llamaba, donde estaba y que estaba a punto de concurrir a un baile. Pansy notó esto y le dieron ganas de zamarrearla… la cara de idiota ya estaba ahí. La sonrisa de ambos se iba ensanchando a medida que se acercaban y supo que no había nada que hacer, por lo que se dedicó a mantener la atención de Theo sobre ella.

Las manos le traspiraban cada vez más a medida que ella se acercaban. Diez escalones. Nueve. Ocho. Y con ellos el nudo en el estómago cada vez más pesado. Se pasó la mano disimuladamente por el traje. Cinco. Cuatro. Y ella cada vez más sonriente. Cada vez más cerca. Tres. Le tendió la mano. Dos. Ella la toma segura y se sorprenden de la manera en que ambos sienten la misma corriente recorrerles la columna. Último escalón y colisión. Definitivamente no existía un mundo fuera de ellos dos. Draco besa caballerosamente la mano de Hermione y clava la fijamente la mirada en ella, de tal modo que llegaba a intimidarla, que la hacía temblar.  
>-¿Te… te gusta? –Inquirió la castaña completamente cohibida, intentando que Draco al menos pestañeara<br>-No tienes idea de cuanto –murmuró y su voz sonó terriblemente ronca. Pero su mirada no cambió un ápice hasta que notó como Hermione sonreía y se sonrojaba –Será mejor que nos vayamos acercando a la entrada –sugirió y ella asintió brevemente mientras se tomaba del brazo que el le ofrecía para alejarse de allí.

(…)

-Theodore Nott –saludó cortésmente a la rubia que esa noche sería su pareja  
>-Mucho gusto, Teohdogue. Gabrielle Delacour –se presentó la francesa<br>-Estas muy bella, Gabrielle  
>-Gragcias –se sonrojó. Pansy que miraba la escena a su lado, rodó los ojos poco disimuladamente y Blaise tuvo que contener la risa<br>-Será mejor que sigamos a Draco antes que lo encuentren Potter y la Comadreja corrompiendo a su princesita  
>-Yo estoy dudando quien corrompe a quien -bromeó Theo por lo bajo. Pero fue suficiente para que Pansy y Blaise lo escucharan y le dieran la razón.<p>

(…)

La puerta de entrada al Gran Salón estaba todavía cerrada, provocando un alboroto de alumnos. El pobre Flitch, por pedido de Mcgonagall intentaba poner orden y formar a los alumnos por parejas en tres filas.

-Procura no ponerte a la vista de Harry y Ron, por favor –suplicó mientras daba pequeños saltitos nerviosa y se mordía el labio  
>-¿Piensas evitarlos toda la noche? –Sonrió divertido- Será imposible cuando medio colegio ya esta hablando de nosotros y voltea a mirarnos –Hermione inconscientemente se dio la vuelta, como si necesitara cerciorarse de ello, cuando bien sabía perfectamente que así era. No habían pasado dos segundos de reunirse en la escalera cuando los murmullos empezaron a entonar sus nombres, los dedos a señalarlos y los ojos a mirarlos sin ningún tipo de reparo<p>

-Al menos quiero estar dentro –murmuró tímidamente  
>-¡Granger! –saludó Blaise mientras se situaba junto a ellos con Pansy en la fila. Tras ellos llegaron Theo y Gabrielle- Tu chico te llevó tan rápido que no me dejo decirte lo bella que te encuentras esta noche<br>-Gracias, Zabini –sonrió- Me gusta tu camisa –comentó divertida. Pansy bufó  
>-No era necesario, todos sabemos que eres un Slytherin –se quejó la morena<br>-El color me favorece –argumentó el moreno provocando las risas de todos  
>-No es que este interesado en agrandar tu ego, amigo –intervino Theo- pero hay una pelirroja que no te quita sus preciosos ojos azules de encima. -Enseguida Blaise se volteó en varias direcciones como desesperado, sin importarle que sus amigos rieran ante su actitud. Entonces la vio. Tomada del brazo de Potter, pero poco le importó porque ella, como le había dicho Theo, tenía los ojos clavados en él. Al recorrerla con la mirada tuvo que tragar en seco, estaba bellísima. Ginny sonrió cuando notó que él la buscaba con la mirada, sonrisa que se ensanchó al ver su reacción cuando la encontró. Distinguió que con él estaba Pansy, Theo y Gabrielle. Esforzándose un poco más distinguió la cabellera rubia de Malfoy y justo a su lado Hermione la miraba con un gesto de terror, ella no pudo evitar reírse, e iba voltear para hacerla ver por Harry, pero las señas desesperadas de su amiga para que no lo hiciera la frenaron sobre la marcha.<p>

Para suerte de Hermione, las puertas se abrieron y no le dieron tiempo a Ginny a replicar. Los alumnos comenzar a avanzar rápidamente y Draco apretó con más fuerza su mano para infundirle confianza. Dentro del Gran Salón los profesores se encargaban de acomodarlos de manera tal que formaran una especie de ronda.  
>Hermione admiraba la decoración del lugar como una niña pequeña. Miles de velas flotaban en lo alto iluminando el lugar. El techo mostraba un cielo completamente azul y lleno de estrellas. La mesa de profesores como siempre al fondo, lucía manteles blancos con bordados dorados, al igual que las mesas que rodeaban el salón donde se podían encontrar candelabros, bandejas con aperitivos y las bebidas. Los esquineros estaban adornados con guardas de flores, y una reluciente alfombra roja cruzaba el Salón por el medio. Tan embelezada se encontraba, que olvidó por completo a sus amigos y compañeros que tenían los ojos clavados en ella. O mejor dicho, en su mano… la que estaba sosteniendo nada más y nada menos que la de Draco Malfoy. La voz de la directora recién pudo sacarla de su ensoñamiento, directamente miró a su lado y Draco le regaló una dulce sonrisa que ella devolvió automáticamente.<p>

-Queridos alumnos –resonó la voz de la directora por todo el lugar- Les doy la bienvenida a este Baile de fin de año. Esta noche esta ideada para que la disfruten, dado que esta hecha especialmente para ustedes, por lo que los discursos nostálgicos sobre la despedida del colegio después de los siete años por los que ustedes tuvieron paso, los suspenderemos hasta la entrega de diplomas.  
>-Debería sacar a bailar a McGonagall, está muy linda esta noche –bromeó Blaise y Hermione tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír. Recién entonces se percató que estaba rodeada de serpientes, y a pesar de ello no podía sentirse más cómoda.<br>-Como ya son mayores, los dejaremos divertirse hasta que se cansen –sonrió- con la condición de que sepan comportarse y no hagan abuso de las bebidas alcohólicas, confiamos en que son lo suficientemente maduros para mantenerse a raya –espetó con seriedad, por alguna razón dirigiendo su vista hacia un grupito particular de Slytherins- Sin querer aburrirlos más… ¡que disfruten su noche! –exclamó y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar –Para abrir el baile, voy a pedir que se acerquen al centro de la pista a los dos Premios Anuales, que casualmente vinieron como pareja –_"Como si necesitara que lo hiciera más evidente"_ pensó Hermione –Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy ¿serían tan amables? –pidió con una cálida sonrisa  
>-¿Tú sabías de esto? –inquirió Malfoy mientras caminaba con Hermione del brazo hacia el centro de la pista. La muchacha negó rotundamente con un exagerado movimiento de cabeza. El Gran Salón se sumía en un escalofriante silencio, y por algún motivo Hermione no fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Recién reaccionó cuando un vals comenzó a sonar y sintió la mano de Draco en su cintura. Colocó una de las suyas sobre su hombro y con la otra tomó la extendida del rubio- Tranquila, no es nada que no hayamos hecho. Sólo que hay cerca de un centenar de ojos clavados en nosotros –bromeó mientras daba el primer paso<br>-Muy gracioso, Malfoy –refunfuñó. Draco sonrió travieso y le hizo dar una pirueta  
>-Tranquila –susurró esta vez con ternura, ella sólo pudo asentir.<p>

Durante la mitad de la melodía se esforzó por mantener sus ojos sobre los de Draco. No quería mirar nada de su alrededor, pero un giro le hizo pasar una mala jugada y no pudo evitarlo. Ginny la miraba sonriente, pero a su lado la cara de estupor de Harry la opacaba por completo. Ni hablar de Ron, que estaba rojo como el fuego apretando los labios y los puños con la misma fuerza, mientras Lavender chillaba con emoción acompañada de Parvati. Neville tenía el entrecejo fruncido y cada tanto se frotaba los ojos como si quisiera asegurarse no ser víctima de una ilusión óptica, Luna se agarraba a su lado y sonreía de la misma manera que Ginny. Dean y Seamus parecían desentonar con todo aquél panorama, ellos se dedicaban a mirar las expresiones de sus compañeros y a reírse abiertamente de ellos.

Un cambio de frente le dejó a la vista muchos hijos de Salazar. Theo y Blaise le hacían caritas y se burlaban intentando distenderla, lo que agradeció internamente. Gabrielle era indiferente a toda esa situación, sólo miraba tranquila aquél baile mientras que Daphne Greengrass parecía haberse tragado una gragea sabor a vómito por su cara de desagrado. Y Pansy… Bueno, Pansy tenía el rostro impasible, pero Hermione podía jurar que con un brillo especial en los ojos. A la castaña le estaba desesperando que nadie se unía a su baile, por lo que como única alternativa le mandó una mirada-pedida-de-auxilio a la morena, aunque no supo si sabría comprenderla o quisiera ayudarla. Un nuevo giro le hizo volver al hombre que tenía en frente, que no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento y había notado como la cara de la leona se iba transformando a medida que se encontraba con las distintas reacciones. En ese momento le hubiese gustado poder crear una burbuja para que nadie la perturbara, pero fue entonces que los ojos chocolate volvieron a clavarse en los suyos y fue incapaz de hilar dos pensamientos lógicos continuos. Fueron incapaces de cortar esa conexión hasta que voz de Blaise los hizo volver a la tierra

-Serpientes al rescate –anunció divertido mientras eran flanqueados por el otro lado por Nott y Delacour. Ginny enseguida entendió lo que estaba pasando y salió de su ensoñación arrastrando a Harry hasta la pista de baile, tras ella salió Luna haciendo lo mismo con Neville.

-Herm, estás bellísima –la halagó Harry con una sonrisa cuando llegaron a su lado  
>-Gracias Harry –dijo completamente tensa<br>-Malfoy –saludó dirigiéndose al rubio  
>-Potter –respondió con la misma cortesía- Pecas, te ves muy bien –Ginny rió y Harry la fulminó con una mirada desconcertada al escuchar aquél apodo<br>-Gracias Malfoy, tú siempre te ves bien, así que qué va… -Draco y rió sinceramente ante el comentario y Hermione, por alguna razón, se sonrojó  
>-Harry, yo…<br>-Nada, Herms –le interrumpió- después hablaremos, ahora disfruta –se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia y puso su atención en el baile con Ginny.

(…)

-¿Te dije que estas hermosa? –Preguntó Draco peligrosamente cerca de su oído  
>-Algo así mencionaste… -comentó haciéndose la misteriosa- Por cierto, gracias por el vestido, es precioso<br>-Me lo agradeces luciéndolo se ese modo –volvió a susurrar- ¿Mencioné que me cae bien Pecas?  
>-Demasiado para una noche –bromeo- ¿Estas admitiendo que te cae bien un Weasley? Esto es digno de la portada para El Profeta<br>-Muy graciosa, señorita Granger –ironizó- Pecas trasciende a su apellido, al igual que los gemelos  
>-¿Otra confesión?<br>-Nunca negué que me simpatizaban ellos dos, pueden decírtelo Theo y Blaise. Una lástima que no terminaran en Slytherin  
>-¿Supiste que Fred murió en la guerra? –musitó Hermione dejando de lado el dolor en el pecho que le producía aquello<br>-Por supuesto. Uno de los inocentes, ¿recuerdas? –mencionó haciendo referencia a la charla que habían tenido unos días atrás. Hermione asintió.

Draco podría haber aprovechado la situación y declarar algo que seguramente sorprendería gratamente a Hermione y sumaría un punto a su favor. Él era un manipulador de raza, pero no de ese tipo. También contaba que no era lo suficientemente valiente para confesarlo. Ni siquiera Theo y Blaise sabían que el día que velaron al Weasley él estuvo ahí, escondido detrás de unos árboles, y que cuando todos se fueron del lugar se acercó hasta la lápida y lloró. Lloró y le pidió perdón cayendo de rodillas. Draco jamás contaría aquello, como quizá jamás se enteraría que George había sido espectador de todo.

-¿Estás bien? -inquirió al notar el estado ausente de Draco, preocupándose y culpándose de haber traído recuerdos de la guerra en ese momento.  
>-Si -sonrió e inconscientemente se abrazo más a su cintura- Sólo recordaba<br>-Este no es un momento para ponerse a recordar -replicó acariciándole suavemente el rostro- Este es un momento que debe ser recordado.

Poco a poco los demás alumnos se fueron animando a abordar la pista y los Premios Anuales se mimetizaron en el montón.

(…)

-¿Así que Pecas, Ginny?  
>-Si –respondió tensa<br>-No te preocupes, no voy a decirte nada –dijo leyendo la actitud de su compañera –y a Hermione tampoco  
>-Gracias. Cuando termine el baile te prometo que te contaremos todo<br>-No necesito que me den explicaciones, como si me las debieran -mencionó- pero me gustaría que me lo contasen, como a un amigo  
>-Así será, Harry –aseguró sonriendo- Así será…<p>

(…)

Al rato, medio a hurtadillas, Draco y Hermione se fueron moviendo hacia una de las mesas donde ya estaban Blaise y Pansy. Se pasaron un buen rato charlando mientras de fondo tocaban Las Brujas de MacBeth, y aunque Pansy había dejado en claro que no quería su amistad, parecía todo lo contrario mientras junto a Gabrielle, las tres criticaban los vestidos de las demás chicas. Hermione nunca había sido de ese tipo, es más, le molestaba mucho cuando Lavender y Parvati se ponían a cotillear. Pero con Pansy se daba con demasiada naturalidad, como si hablaran del clima. Ninguna escuchaba los comentarios de los varones haciendo referencia a la pésima influencia que sería Pansy para con Hermione.

La banda dejo de tocar y en su lugar comenzó a sonar música con algo más de ritmo. Al momento apareció Ginny en escena, y sin prestar atención a los ojos verdes que inmediatamente se clavaron en ella, arrastró a su amiga hacia la pista. Hermione llegó a agarrar del brazo a Gabrielle y esta a Pansy, creando una cadena. En la pista de baile se les sumaron Luna, Lavender y Parvati.

-¿Así que Malfoy, Hermy? –Preguntó con cizaña Lavender  
>-Si, Malfoy –espetó secamente<br>-¿Desde cuando? Te lo tenías bien escondido  
>-Lo tenía escondido porque no me gusta ventilar mi vida como a otras –escupió. Lavender comprendió que no iba a poder sonsacarle más información y se quedó callada. Pansy quiso soltar la carcajada. O Granger tenía un lado Slytherin bastante desarrollado, o la otra idiota, de la cual no era capaz de recordar el nombre, había sido el clásico error generacional del Sombrero Seleccionador y la mandó a Gryffindor en vez de a Hufflepuff.<p>

(…)

-¿Potter ya te amenazó? –Preguntó en tono bromista Blaise, una vez que las chicas se separaron de ellos  
>-No, debo admitir que me sorprendió. No es tan gilipollas como pensaba y la dejará pasar la fiesta en paz –reconoció- Simuló ser amable y todo<br>-El problema lo tendrás con la comadreja –señaló Theo mientras le dirigía un vistazo al pelirrojo en cuestión, quien alternaba su vista entre Hermione y el trío de Slytherins con la misma furia y frustración que durante el vals  
>-Es quien menos me interesa. No quiero que Hermione sufra por la desaprobación de sus amigos y aunque me moleste aceptar que la comadreja es de su importancia, la palabra que verdaderamente le afecta es la de Potter.<br>-¿Tan seguro estás?  
>-Hermano, ¿te escuchas? –interrumpió Blaise sin darle tiempo a responder la pregunta hecha por Theo- ¡Hablas de desaprobación como si se tratara de la aprobación de su pareja! ¡Es sólo un baile! –Draco sólo se limitó a sonreír, dándole lugar a sus amigos a sacar sus propias conclusiones<br>-Felicitaciones –musitó Theo mientras alzaba su copa  
>-¿Ya…<br>-No, Blaise –marcó- Pero pronto, muy pronto…  
>-¡Brindo por eso! –exclamó el moreno y los tres chocaron sus copas entre risas.<br>-Este tema merece ser bailado con mi pareja, así que si me permiten… -anunció Theo mientras iba al encuentro de Gabrielle  
>-Pansy lo matará<br>-Ni lo dudes –rió Draco  
>-Mejor voy a sacarla a bailar antes de que cometa una locura<br>-Te acompaño, también tengo asuntos que atender –Blaise le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y se dirigieron hasta la pista de baile.

(…)

-¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita? –la invitó cortésmente tendiéndole una mano  
>-No hace falta el teatro –bufo poniendo los brazos en jarra, por donde aprovechó Draco a pasar los suyos y atraerla hasta él- Tampoco para que lo tomes así –rió coqueta abrazándose a su cuello<br>-¡Me vuelves loco, Granger! –Y eso sonó más que cerca de una declaración  
>-¿Es una canción muggle, sabías? –preguntó intentando cambiar drásticamente de tema. Draco asintió intentando no reír por la manera en que lo había evitado.<br>-Te dije que conocía bastante de su música –aclaró debido a la cara de sorpresa de la castaña  
>-Touché<br>-Malfoy, no piensas acaparártela toda la noche, ¿verdad? –Harry Potter estaba parado a su lado y dirigiéndose al rubio con demasiada familiaridad  
>-Podría… -fingió hacerse el pensativo- Pero te la cederé un rato<br>-Prometo devolvértela en buenas condiciones  
>-Te tomo la palabra –sentenció el rubio antes de volver hasta las mesas.<br>-Okay, ¿qué fue eso? –inquirió Hermione completamente desconcertada, mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su mejor amigo  
>-Una conversación civilizada –respondió Harry con naturalidad<br>-¿Y desde cuándo tu tienes conversaciones civilizadas con Malfoy?  
>-¿Y desde cuando tu eres tan íntima suya? –repreguntó triunfante- Porque no me vas a venir con que sólo vinieron juntos al baile por ser ambos Premios Anuales –Bien, tenía la mentira servida en bandeja. No sería tan complicado decirle que sí, que había sido un pedido expreso de McGonagall. Pero ¿qué necesidad tenía seguir mintiendo ahora? Así como tenía facilidad para mantener la farsa, también la tenía para hacer las cosas bien<br>-No, no te voy a decir eso –reconoció Hermione y sorprendentemente su voz denotó seguridad. Harry sonrió

(…)

Draco los observaba desde las mesas. No hacían ni dos minutos que la había dejado y ya varias chicas se habían acercado a él para invitarlo a bailar. Claro, él bien sabía lo que seguía después de bailar.  
>De más esta decir que rechazó una y cada una de las invitaciones sin dudarlo y ni siquiera tener que pensarlo. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy tenía en la cabeza una sola mujer y no quería nada que no fuera con ella. Mucho menos bailar. Ese se había vuelto como su ritual personal. Era su actividad. Su momento. Y tal como decía la canción en ese momento, no volvería a bailar de la manera en que lo hacía con ella.<br>Tenía ganas, muchas ganas de ir y arrancársela de los brazos a Potter. No eran celos, lo tenía claro. Era necesidad. Necesidad de tenerla cerca de nuevo.

(…)

La música muggle estaba haciendo furor en aquella fiesta, aunque no era ningún secreto que algunos, como Elvis Presley habían traspasado la barrera que separaba ambos mundos. Por eso no era raro ver a todos los alumnos en ronda, bailando uno de sus temas y siguiendo las prendas que este iba dictando.

Los Slytherins estaban aislados en un costado viendo y riéndose de los ridículos que se veían todos chasqueando los dedos, aplaudiendo o demases cosas, sólo porque la canción lo indicaba. Pero la carcajada fue mayor cuando Hermione se acercó corriendo hasta ellos y tomó a Pansy del brazo.

-No, Granger, ¡ni lo sueñes! –gritaba la morena mientras iba arrastrada a la ronda- ¿Dónde dejé mi varita?

Al poco tiempo, acorralada también por Delacour, no le quedó otra que rendirse y sumarse a la estúpida coreografía

-Theo, ¿no trajiste por casualidad tu_ flimadora_ muggle? Esto lo merece –decía Blaise entre lágrimas de risa

Pero dejaron de reír inmediatamente que vieron a Hermione correr nuevamente hacia ellos. Por impulso The y Blaise dieron un paso hacia el costado alejándose de Draco. El rubio musitó algo así como "_malditas serpientes cobardes_". Pero gracias a Merlín, Salazar, Morgana y todos los santos, cuando la castaña llegó hasta él la canción había terminado. La muchacha enseguida mostró la desilusión en su rostro, y Draco sonrió triunfante. De todos modos se acercó hasta él, lo tomó por las solapas de la camisa y empezó a cantarle la canción que ahora sonaba.

-_You know I can be found sittin' home all alone, if you can't come around, at least please telephone... don't be cruel to a heart that's true_ –Le cantó sensualmente mientras contorneaba las caderas. Draco pensó que si no quería que lo volviera loco allí mismo debería seguirle el juego.  
>-<em>Baby, if I made you mad<em>_somethin' I might have said, please, forget my past, the future looks bright ahead...don't be cruel to a heart that's true. I don't want no other love, baby it's still you I'm thinking of_ –Respondió teatralizando cada frase. Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada, pero optó por mantenerse en el personaje.  
>-<em>Don't stop thinkin' of me, don't make me feel this way. Come on, let me hear you love, me you know what I want you to say... don't be cruel to a heart that's true<br>_-_Why should we be apart?, I really love you baby, cross my heart. Let's walk up to the preacher, and let us say I do, then you'll know you'll have me __and i know that i'll have you_ –recitó el rubio y Hermione tuvo que convencerse de que era todo parte de una canción. Aunque a pesar de sus intentos, haberlo escuchado decir aquellas palabras le hicieron temblar irremediablemente las piernas. Por suerte los movimientos de aquél baile la habían ayudado a disimular.

Para todo esto, Theo y Blaise, aunque a un costado, estaban presenciando aquella majestuosa ¿actuación?

-Y yo que creí que Pansy me traía mal –admitió Theo, Blaise rió  
>-Ni que lo digas… ¿Ahora entiendes a lo que me refería cuándo te decía lo bien que le hace? –Con un simple movimiento de cabeza le dio la razón<br>-No sé cuanto hace que no lo veía así  
>-Nunca –respondió sonriente Blaise.<p>

Podían burlarse de lo pollerudo que se había vuelto el rubio, podían gastarlo por su sonrisa de idiota y por las papelones que estaba haciendo en público. Pero eso era algo que harían simplemente para molestarlo, porque en verdad, verlo así, lo único que les provocaba era una inmensa felicidad.

(…)

Cuando la canción cambió por otra mucho más movida, Draco se vio arrastrado –literalmente- por Hermione hasta la pista. En ningún momento habían dejado de reírse. Saltaban, giraban, e inventaban pasos como chicos, pero sobre todo disfrutaban. Y eso es lo que más le llamaba la atención a Ron desde la otra punta del Salón.

Desde que los vio juntos, tomados de las manos, una sensación de hervidero se había desarrollado en su interior. Intentó relajarse, pensar que Hermione estaba obligada, que McGonagall se los había impuesto y en el peor –pero no menos posible- de los casos, que Malfoy la había amenazado. Pero aquella sonrisa de Hermione no denotaba amenaza ni obligación, es más, tenía que hacer memoria para recordar la última vez que la había visto sonreír así. Y ni siquiera hablar de la manera despreocupada con la que actuaba. La señorita perfecta, la que siempre se cuidaba de las apariencias, estaba ahí, con un ex mortífago, comportándose como críos. Había una sola explicación: Malfoy la había hechizado.

-No imaginé que sabías bailar esto, al principio y ni podías con un vals –lo chicaneó Hermione bailando agitada  
>-Eso creías –sonrió de lado- No hay cosa que los Malfoy no sepan hacer<br>-¿Fingiste?  
>-Y parece que muy bien –sonrió orgulloso. En otro momento Hermione se enfurecería por haberla tratado de idiota y burlado de ella. Pero ahora las cosas eran tan distintas que encontraba ternura en aquella situación.<p>

Aunque la canción que sonaba era la misma y la melodía no había disminuido sus piernas no daban más y sus pulmones morirían dentro de poco. Pero lejos estaba de desear alejarse de él, así que optó por lo contrario. Pasó su brazo tras el cuello del muchacho y pegó completamente su cuerpo a él moviéndolo rítmicamente. Draco pensó en que desfallecería en aquél instante. Esa mujer estaba hecha con el único propósito de acabar con su cordura. La abrazó con un brazo por su estrecha cintura, apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y le siguió el ritmo. Cualquier Malfoy moriría del espanto al verlo pegado de aquella manera a una Sangre Sucia, y sin embargo él no podía sentirse más feliz y febril. Su cuerpo no podía pasar por alto su cercanía, que no dejaban partícula de aire entre sus cuerpos, como aquellos senos estaban pegados completamente a su pecho y sobre todo como sus sexos casi se rozaban y se movían cadenciosamente. Era una bendita tortura. Por lo que debía recordarse mentalmente en el lugar en que estaban, por quienes estaban rodeados y que no podía hacerla suya en ese preciso instante.

Para Hermione tampoco pasaban por alto esos detalles, pero los estaba disfrutando. Le gustaba saber lo que provocaba en Draco, se sentía poderosa. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran al verla, simplemente con él perdía todos los pudores habidos y por haber. Pero a pesar de ello, sintió las piernas temblar cuando Draco hundió la cabeza en su cuello y aspiró su perfume.

-Te dije que me gusta más tu pelo suelo –susurró ronco provocándole un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza  
>-Oh, culpa de eso a Delacour, ella me peinó<br>-Estúpida francesa, ya me cobraré venganza –protestó- O mejor se la envió a Pansy –Hermione volvió para ver a la morena que en ese momento bailaba con Blaise pero miraba fulminante a Theo que escuchaba como Gabrielle le hablaba, pero se notaba que tenía la mente en otra parte.  
>-¿Cómo es que ni tú ni Theo caen bajo sus dones de veela? –Preguntó recordando que cuando la presentaron, él mostró mucho interés en su comida, mientras todos babeaban por ella<br>-Dos motivos –enumeró- Uno: ambos fuimos entrenados para ser mortífagos, aunque a Theo no llegaron a marcarlo –aclaró- y debimos aprender cosas peores que no ceder ante los encantos de una mujer –Hermione se estremeció al pensar por las cosas que les habrían hecho pasar- Dos: ¡Merlín, Hermione! Admito que soy narcisista, pero tampoco caería tan bajo –exclamó fingiendo sentirse escandalizado, para salir de la situación tensa en la que se había metido por nombrar su paso por los mortíos.  
>-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Hermione incomprendiendo completamente la situación<br>-¿La has visto bien? –Inconcientemente se volteó a hacerlo- Alta, delgada, buen porte, rasgos delicados, rubia, ojos grises, ¡perfecta!... Podría pasar como una Malfoy tranquilamente –expresó- Es como ver la hermana que gracias a Salazar no tuve, o lo que es peor, la versión de mi mismo en femenino –Hermione puso los ojos en blanco  
>-No sé si me sorprende más tu retorcido humor o tu falta de humildad –comentó sarcástica.<br>-¡Hey!, que no es mi culpa que mis atributos sean innumerables. Si hubiese nacido mujer, de seguro sería una veela  
>-¿Hay veelas en tu familia? –Preguntó con verdadero interés<br>-No, pero con mi belleza hubiese alcanzado –se jactó orgulloso  
>-Eres imposible… -murmuró intentando fallidamente contener la sonrisa<br>-Gracias, lo agregaré a mi lista de cualidades.

(…)

En otro lugar del Gran Salón estaban reunidos los Gryffindors, varios habían salido a bailar, y Ginny aprovechó para separarse con Harry del resto.

-Ve –Fue lo único que le dijo. Harry la miró perplejo- Si lo que necesitas para acercarte a ella es que te diga textualmente que te dejo libre eso hago, te dejo libre Harry, ve por ella  
>-Pero… -quiso rebatir, pero los labios de Ginny sobre los suyos le impidieron hacerlo. No fue un beso pasional, fue simplemente un sello entre labios. Lo que Harry bien supo, sabía a despedida.<br>-Pero nada, Harry –sonrió- Te mereces ser feliz, más que nadie en todo este lugar y yo no podré hacerlo –reconoció mientras una lágrima traviesa rodaba por su mejilla- Y tampoco quiero que por intentar forzar algo terminemos perdiendo esto que tenemos.  
>-Pero no la amo –rebatió<br>-Todavía –sonrió con tristeza- es sólo cuestión de tiempo, lo noté en como la miras –Harry se sonrojó- y no te sientas culpable, yo no soy la indicada en decirte nada  
>-¿Hay alguien más?<br>-Si –respondió firmemente- Lo hay. Pero nada tiene que ver con esto, y lo sabes. –Él asintió- Ahora que lo pienso, Gabrielle y yo tenemos algo en común… ambas nos enamoramos de ti siendo unas crías de 10 años  
>-Y quizá a ella también se le vaya el encanto<br>-A mi no se me fue el encanto, Harry –aseguró- sigo admirando cada parte de tu ser como en aquél momento. Te sigo amando por lo que eres, no por tu famoso nombre. Sólo nos pasaron mil cosas por delante que no supimos ver, quizá simplemente no éramos el uno para el otro, o quizá sí y en un futuro nos demos cuenta que nuestro lugar esta con el otro y sólo necesitábamos vivir otras experiencias para valorarlo –sonrió  
>-Eres increíble<br>-No te quiero fuera de mi vida –explicó- No quiero que perdamos esto. Pero tampoco quiero que te quedes aquí parado como un tonto, teniendo una hermosa veela velando por tu amor. Así que vale, mueve tu bello trasero e invítala a bailar  
>-Yo también quiero que seas feliz, Ginny –sonrió- Así que espero que sigas tu propio consejo –le guiñó el ojo antes de cruzar la pista para llegar a Gabrielle. De repente lo tomaron del brazo y vio que Ginny caminaba a su par<br>-En ese caso, creo que nos dirigimos hacia el mismo sitio.

Cuando Harry y Ginny aparecieron frente a ellos, Blaise y Gabrielle no supieron como reaccionar. Cada vez que la francesa se enfrentaba al niño que vivió, se veía envuelta en una especie de nube en la que idiotamente no podía dejar de sonreír. Blaise no estaba lejos de eso, pero en ese momento la preocupación era más grande.

-¿Cambio de parejas? –canturreó Harry divertido, mientras la música cambiaba hacia una canción lenta. La cara de estupefacción de Blaise era para retratar, si aquello era una jodida broma que alguien le avisara. La mano de Ginny sobre la suya le indicó que no, que no era ninguna jodida broma.  
>-Cuídala –espetó Harry al pasar por su lado llevando de la mano a Gabrielle- Vale más que toda tu bóveda en Gringotts –Blaise miró confundido a Ginny que sonreía sin ningún reparo<br>-Ya te contaré –explicó- Ahora abrázame y bailemos –Y ni un segundo se tardó en cumplir su deseo

(…)

Hermione, abrazada a Draco bailando, veía felizmente sorprendida como todas las parejas que entraron cruzadas, comenzaban a unirse a sus verdaderas mitades. Como, y aunque sonara irónico, por arte de mágica, aquella canción estaba logrando lo que profesaba en sus letras, creando amor de la nada. Sonrió al sentir los brazos de Draco en su cintura y saberse refugiada en su pecho. Al ver la felicidad en el rostro de Ginny y el alivio en el de Blaise. Como Pansy parecía tan frágil en brazos de Theo, y como este la miraba como si no hubiese otra mujer en el mundo. Como Neville y Luna bailaban distanciados, tomados de las manos y mirándose directamente a los ojos. Como Harry denotaba por cada poro de su piel y en cada movimiento su nerviosismo, y como Gabrielle le devolvía una mirada dulce, llena de esperanza y ternura. Y por último a Ron sentado en una esquina soportando las quejas de Lavender. No puso evitar sonreír, entre ellos siempre funcionaría así y aunque antes esa relación le causara a ella tanto dolor, en ese momento no podía más que sentirse agradecida, porque sino no habría forma de que ahora estuviera perdida en esos brazos bailando una de sus canciones favoritas.

-Gracias  
>-¿Y eso porqué? –preguntó sorprendido. Hermione separó el rostro de su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos<br>-Por esto –contestó encogiéndose de hombros- Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, Draco  
>-También lo fue para mi, Hermione –respondió- Fue la noche perfecta<br>-Mmm –murmuró- Faltaría una sola cosa parque sea completamente perfecta –comentó abrazándose más al cuello de Draco acercando peligrosamente sus rostros. La sonrisa que esbozó Draco le hizo temblar las piernas, pero ella no sabía que aquél gesto no denotaba ni una pequeña parte de la felicidad que él sentía en ese momento. Como tampoco notaba su corazón latir a mil por hora, o como el estómago le daba vueltas como aquél artefacto que los muggles utilizan para lavar la ropa. Todo lo que ella notaba era esa sonrisa que la estaba derritiendo por dentro.

Los dos eran completamente conscientes de lo que estaba apunto de pasar, y poco les importaba estar en el medio del Gran Salón con todos sus compañeros presentes. Sabían lo que iba a pasar y era inevitable, por lo que no quisieron apurarse, lo disfrutarían a cada tortuoso segundo. Se acercaron con los ojos cerrados, despacio, hasta que las narices se rozaron, se acariciaron suavemente con ellas, reconociendo la piel y el aroma del otro. Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas. Draco abrió los ojos para encontrar una señal que lo frenara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos de Hermione eran más que una ferviente invitación. Los alientos se mezclaban, Hermione ya podía sentir el calor de los labios de Draco cerca de los suyos, pero el contacto nunca llegó.

Sintió como algo la impulsaba bruscamente hacia atrás, y abrió los ojos llenos de preocupación. La imagen no la dejó mucho más tranquila, Ron acababa de pegarle un puñetazo a Draco haciéndole sangrar el labio, después de haberlo empujado para alejarlo de ella.

-¡RON! –Gritó desesperada mientras se acercaba a Draco- ¡Para ya! –El muchacho reaccionó, pero no de la manera que esperaba. Sacó la varita de su túnica y la apunto, a ella, su amiga desde los once años, la mujer que como idiota estuvo tras él durante años.  
>-¡Finite Incantatem! –pronunció aún señalándola. Hermione lo miró perpleja al igual que el resto de sus compañeros<br>-¿Qué haces, imbécil? –espetó- Draco, ¿estas bien? -Se dirigió al rubio mientras le miraba con preocupación la herida y este asentía como única respuesta  
>-Debe ser una poción -murmuró por lo bajo<br>-¿De que demonios estas hablando? –Intervino esta vez su hermana  
>-Una poción, la debe tener hechizada bajo los efectos de una po… –y la palma de Hermione estrellada contra su rostro no lo dejó continuar.<br>-Eres un estúpido –escupió con una frialdad que perturbó más que mil gritos- Esta vez de verdad te pasaste  
>-Yo…<br>-¿Tú que? –Levantó el tono de voz- ¿Qué vas a decirme ahora?. Me duele, me duele que me pienses tan estúpida Ronald. Tan estúpida cuando yo fui la que salvó tu trasero tantas veces  
>-No es por ti, no me fió de Malfoy, que de la noche a la mañana venga a un baile contigo y sean todos sonrisas no es normal<br>-La diferencia está en que esto no paso de la noche a la mañana –aseguró. Y sin importarle que absolutamente todos los alumnos estuvieran pendientes de esa discusión hizo su más preciada confesión- hace meses que empezó esto. Draco no cambió de la noche a la mañana, es verdad. Pero yo me enamoré de él como es, y me vale una mierda que no haya cambiado. Me basta que sea él el que me hace sonreír  
>-¿Enamorada de Malfoy? ¡Por favor, Hermione, no sabes lo que dices!<br>-Sé perfectamente lo que digo, y ni siquiera te atrevas a poner en duda mis palabras –espetó amenazante  
>-¡Pero es Malfoy, Hermione!, hay cientos de chicos en el colegio<br>-No digas estupideces Ron, que cuando pensaste que Seamus estaba detrás de mi lo buscaste para amenazarlo –En ese momento absolutamente todas las miradas se dirigieron al Gryffindor nombrado- Con Víktor también tuve que soportar tu berrinche. Nada de lo que haga con mi vida te parecerá lo correcto, serías capaz de defender a Voldemort por sólo llevarme la contraria  
>-¡Aquí la única traidora eres tú! –Escupió con furia- ¿Acaso te revuelcas con el mortífago para intentar purificar tu sangre sucia? –Y un silencio sepulcral inundo el lugar hasta que un nuevo golpe dio de lleno en la cara del pelirrojo, pero esta vez por parte de Draco, que ahora lo sostenía por las solapas de la camisa<br>-¡Escúchame bien, estúpida comadreja! Nunca, pero nunca –remarcó la última palabra- vuelvas a faltarte el respeto a Hermione. Porque aunque en nombre de Voldemort no haya matado nunca, no significa que me vaya a temblar la varita para acabar con tu despreciable vida –escupió con asco, mientras sus dos amigos lo sujetaban por los hombros para alejarlo y Pansy le hablaba por lo bajo para intentar calmarlo. Hermione que hasta ese momento era custodiada por Ginny y Harry se soltó de su agarre para volver a enfrentarlo.  
>-No te preocupes, no dejaría que Draco corrompa su alma por alguien como tú<p>

Y con esa última frase, se abrió lugar a los empujones para salir corriendo hacia el único lugar donde podría encontrar paz.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Wooooooow!, es el capítulo más largo que escribí en mi vida! jajaja. Estuve hasta recién tipeando. Reconozco que se me fue de las manos, no pensé que iba a quedar tan largo, al contrario, al principio creí que iba a quedarme un capítulo corto... vengo mal con los cálculos. _  
><em>Me arden los ojos y la espalda me esta pidiendo a gritos que pare de tipear. Así que disculpen, pero los reviews que no respondí del capítulo anterior, los responderé mañana!<em>

_ Antes que nada, recuerden que los vestidos, trajes y las canciones que utilicé las voy a cargar (ni bien termine de escribir acá) en mi grupo de fans: ** http :/ www. facebook. com/groups/ 219206194800858/ **(sin espacios, obviamente). Agradezco a las chicas que ya se unieron, me estoy divirtiendo mucho :D_

_Bueno, en lo que el capítulo concierne, primeramente... Aunque sólo hice mención explícita de un sólo tema, usé cinco para este capítulo. Aunque los vaya a subir al grupo, lo dejo aquí asentado  
>- Draco esta bailando con Hermione y los separa Harry: <strong>Careless Whisper de George Michael<strong>  
>- Todos bailan en ronda: <strong>C'mon everybody<strong> de** Elvis Presley**  
>- Se cantan Hermione y draco <strong>Don't be cruel también<strong> de** Elvis**  
>-Luego bailan aniñada y sensualmente<strong> Houng dog<strong>, para terminar con el repertorio de** Elvis**  
>-Y el tema que bailan al final es <strong>Making love out of nothing at all de Air Supply <strong>_

_ Si, tuve un súper retroceso en el tiempo con la música jaja. Pero me los re imaginé a los magos escuchando esto, sobre todo Elvis._

_Este capítulo tenía muchas expectativas, tanto suyas como mías, espero no haberlas defraudado, yo quedpe bastante conforme con el resultado.  
>Debo admitir que he llorado varias veces mientras lo escribía, en la charla de Ginny y Harry, o la última conversación de Draco y Hermione. Me siento tonta, pero es como ver como mis personajes evolucionaron y estan actuando por propio convencimiento. Además de que al estar cerrando esta etapa del fic estoy soltando tensiones y tiene mucho que ver. Uf ¡Morgana me salve cuando sea el final de la historia! jajaja<em>

_Agradezco uno y cada uno de los reviews del capítulo anterior, mañana lo haré como Merlín manda, pero sepan entender que siendo las dos y pico de la madrugada la cabeza no me da más y me cuesta coordinar los dedos y las palabras al mismo tiempo y que haya coherencia jaja, además, como algunas sabían, estoy algo enferma, y eso no ayuda mucho =S_

_Pero la verdad es que los reviews que recibí me alegraron mucho, fueron muchos y con hermosos mensajes, lo que hace que cada vez tenga más y más ganas de escribir (así salen de largos los capítulos después jaja)_

_Las veo por el grupo, o por aquí mismo la semana que viene!_

Las quiero!

_Rocío _


	23. Cap 23: Un lugar que sólo nosotros conoc

**Importante:** Este capítulo contiene algo de **Lemmon**. Cuando encuentres un "►**PLAY**" la escena se musicaliza con: http : / / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=y4zC9cYNztU **(quitar espacios)**

Capítulo dedicado a mi amiga **Astoriamdq**, quién cumplió años la semana pasada, y creo que la escenita romantica entre estos dos, será de su agrado =), Te quiero, zorra!

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 23 – Un lugar que sólo nosotros conocemos<strong>

Ya perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había corrido por esos pasillos de la misma manera en los últimos meses. Satírico era pensar en las esperanzas con las que había abordado ese año. Era el último y ella conllevaba un montón de ilusiones. Sueños que iba a terminar de culminar. Intentaría insistir con Ron para que el beso en la guerra no quedara sólo en ello, se empeñaría en sus estudios como siempre, sacaría el mejor promedio y se recibiría con honores, decidiría que carrera seguir, analizaría sus opciones, pero sobre todo disfrutaría y sería feliz.

Y ya a punto de culminar el año, se daba cuenta que no había cumplido casi nada de ello. Si, había logrado mantener su excelente promedio, pero ni siquiera había terminado de decidirse que carrera seguir. Había intentado insistir con Ron, si… pero ahora lo que más quería era tenerlo lejos. Disfrutó, pero quizá no tanto como lo había deseado. O quizá no de la manera que lo había ideado. ¿Ser feliz? Já!

Era gracioso que de una manera retorcida, a pesar de llevar un año completamente diferente al esperado, esa noche había sido feliz como hacía tiempo no lo era y aún así estaba en los corredores llorando, Irónico, ¿no?

Por eso estaba comenzando a sospechar que simplemente la felicidad no era un lujo que Hermione Granger pudiera darse.

(…)

Decir que el Gran Comedor estaba conmocionado era minimizar las cosas terriblemente.

Harry tenía sujeta a Ginny por los brazos para que no se lanzara contra su hermano mientras le gritaba una cantidad de insultos que sorprendería a cualquiera por su abanico de variedad. Antes habría sido Blaise quien la contenía, pero Harry al notar que Nott no daba a basto para frenar a Malfoy sugirió el cambio. Así, además, se mantenía ocupado y no era él mismo quien arremetiera contra su amigo.

Lavender estaba encima de Ron, preocupándose por su estado e intentando frenar la hemorragia que había provocado el rubio en su nariz. Como si no se hubiera enterado que la disputa no había surgido por ella sino por otra mujer, y que esa mujer fuera nada menos que Hermione Granger.

Gabrielle había intentado salir tras Hermione de inmediato, pero Luna y Ginny se lo habían impedido, argumentando que la conocían y era mejor dejarla sola… cuando en realidad deseaban que Draco se calmara y fuera él quien la buscara.

Ninguno se daba cuenta que en realidad, aunque se muriera de ganas de romperle la cara a la comadreja, la fuerza que ponía para soltarse era para poder salir corriendo tras Hermione. O eso pensó hasta que Luna le guiñó el ojo disimuladamente y acto seguido profería un grito

-¡Miren allí! –Por más que fuera de público conocimiento la locura de Lovegood, todos miraron hacia donde el dedo de la muchacha apuntaba. Draco aprovechó que con la distracción sus amigos aflojaron el agarre y pudo soltarse.  
>-Gracias, Luna –llegó a musitar cuando corriendo pasó por su lado. Y a ella no le pasó por alto que la llamara por su nombre. Si bien, extrañamente, Malfoy nunca la había llamado Lunática, siempre que se dirigía a ella se limitaba a hacerlo por su apellido. Sonrió ampliamente completamente convencida de haber hecho las cosas bien.<p>

(…)

Hermione creía que estar en ese lugar la haría sentir mejor, sin embargo, allí estaba y las lágrimas no habían dejado de salir. Incluso se sentía más vacía, como si algo le faltara, como si las paredes se le estuviesen cayendo encima, como si de repente el tamaño de la sala se hubiese hasta triplicado, haciéndola sentir insignificante. Se abrazó a sus piernas y escondió su cabeza en ellas.

Y así fue como Draco la encontró.

Tras salir corriendo del Gran Comedor de lo siguiente que tuvo noción fue de estar parado frente a la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres. No había sido necesario tener que invocarla, simplemente la puerta estaba ahí cuando llegó, como si lo esperara. Pero él supo internamente que probablemente así había sido, como supo que en todo momento su cuerpo había sido consciente de a donde debía dirigirlo aunque su cerebro no lo hubiese indicado.

Ahora que lo pensaba era lógico, ¿en qué otro lugar habría podido encontrarla? La única opción de que ella no estuviera allí, era que no quisiera ser encontrada por él, y la sola idea le aterró. Aunque el temor le duró poco.

Apenas sintió la presencia de Draco dentro de la habitación, Hermione corrió y se arrojó sobre él. Aunque lo tomó por sorpresa, enseguida la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra sí.

-Shh, preciosa. Estoy aquí. Ya está todo bien –intentó contenerla  
>-No me dejes, Draco –pidió entre sollozos. Él trato de abrazarla con más fuerza<br>-Nunca –aseguró acariciándole el cabello. Hermione se acurrucó aún más contra su pecho. Sacó el reloj de su bolsillo y abrió la tapa haciendo que la música comenzara a sonar- Sería una estupidez hacerlo  
>-¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó ya con el llanto completamente disminuido y en su lugar una linda sonrisa<br>-¿Cómo hago qué?  
>-Para siempre sacarme una sonrisa –respondió con naturalidad. Draco se encogió de hombros<br>-Debe estar en mi naturaleza –aseguró soberbio. Hermione rodó los ojos, él bajó sus manos hacia su cintura y se acercó a su oído- Además no dejaría que una estupidez arruine esta noche  
>-¿Tú crees que es una estupidez? –Draco volvió a encoger los hombros<br>-Las cosas son o no estúpidas según el lugar que nosotros le demos –aseguró- Y algo que te haya lastimado, para mi no merece ningún tipo de lugar  
>-Entonces haré de cuenta que nada arruinó nuestra noche perfecta –sonrió sacándose los restos de lágrimas del rostro<br>-Pero para coronar la noche como perfecta, nosotros teníamos algo pendiente, ¿verdad? –Preguntó en tono misterioso, corriéndole suavemente un rizo de su cara y atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo. Hermione asintió cambiando a una actitud un tanto más sensual y sujetándolo por las solapas de la camisa  
>-Bésame de una vez, Malfoy –fue una clara orden- Estoy cansada que nos interrumpan –Y antes de acatar a sus órdenes, Draco soltó una buena carcajada. Hermione frunció el ceño, ofuscada.<p>

No podía evitar sentir ternura, sobre todo cuando quería optar una actitud de chica ruda que no iba con ella. Llevó una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de Hermione y la acaricio dulcemente con la yema de su pulgar, descendiendo hasta llegar a su barbilla, por donde la sujeto con suavidad acomodándola a merced de sus labios, borrando cualquier rastro de enojo. Se acercó hasta quedar a su nivel con los labios apenas rozándose cuando la impaciencia de Hermione se hizo presente y fue ella la que se ocupó de unirlos. Ante el contacto ambos presionaron sus labios como si quisieran fusionarlos a los del otro. Draco sintió dolor debido a la herida que le había dejado el golpe del pelirrojo, pero no le importó. Con suavidad su boca incentivó a la de Hermione a abrirse, para darle vía libre a su lengua. La castaña lo recibió gustosa desatando la suya y provocando una feroz batalla entre ambas. Se recorrieron con lentitud, como si quisieran evitar saltearse algún recoveco de la boca del otro en su recorrido. Draco giró su cabeza perfilándose mejor y dándole aún más profundidad al beso. Hermione creía que sería capaz de atravesarla y sólo podía asegurarse sosteniéndose en los hombros del rubio.

Si hablamos de sensaciones, ninguno de los dos podía ser capaz de pensar siquiera en ello. Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de los dos mientras se besaban era suficiente evidencia de lo que sucedía en su interior.  
>Hermione traviesamente mordió el labio inferior del rubio haciendo que este pegara un respingo por el dolor. Aquél movimiento la hizo caer en cuenta de su corte y disminuyó la intensidad del beso hasta finalizarlo. Cuando se separaron ninguno reprimió aquella enorme sonrisa que adornada en sus rostros. Draco se impulso y dejó un corto beso en su boca y tras otro y tras otro… Hermione tuvo que hacer un acopio de voluntad para poder separarse cuando ya tenía los ojos entrecerrados.<p>

-Para –ordenó sin mucha fuerza. Draco le dio otro beso- Enserio Draco. Espera que te cure eso  
>-Puede esperar –espetó y se quedó a medio camino de un nuevo beso cuando ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios<br>-Draco Lucius Malfoy –sentenció- O me dejas curarte ese corte o… -pero no se le ocurrió ninguna amenaza  
>-¿O qué? –Provocó sensualmente<br>-O no podré morderte –espetó con seguridad, como si fuera motivo suficiente para que cediera. Por lo visto funcionó  
>-Esta bien, me parece justo -sonrió<p>

Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el sillón. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y lo primero que hizo Hermione fue pasar suavemente su dedo índice sobre el labio lastimado. A Draco le recorrió un escalofrío, pero lejos estuvo de ser motivo el dolor.

-Con eso no ayudas para que me mantenga en el lugar –Hermione sonrió pero al volver a fijar la vista en la herida, borró la sonrisa  
>-Lo siento… -musitó bajando la mirada<br>-¿Y eso?  
>-Por el golpe –respondió- <em>Episkey <em>–murmuró mientras señalaba con la varita el labio de Draco sanándolo  
>-Tú no me pegaste<br>-Pero te pegaron por mi culpa –replicó  
>-Y si eso me valió que ahora estés cumpliendo el papel de mi enfermera personal, puedo soportar varios golpes más –sonrió seductor. Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro pero no pudo contener la risa –Ahora si me golpeaste tú –reclamó<br>-Oh, lo siento –fingió arrepentimiento  
>-Nada de lo siento. Deberás hacer algo para que te perdone<br>-¿Algo así? –Inquirió juguetona antes de darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios  
>-¿Es lo mejor que tienes? –Chicaneó- ¡Vamos, esfuérzate más, Hermione!, yo sé que tú puedes –incentivó. Entre bromas hubo un cruce de miradas que los dejo congelados a los dos, mirada contra mirada, fuego contra hielo. Y fue entonces, cuando Hermione descubrió que el hielo también podía quemar.<p>

En un impulso ambos polos se acercaron y coalicionaron en un centro. Y nada quedó de aquél primer beso dulce y tierno. El de ahora era un beso intenso… desesperado, como si dieran rienda suelta a todos los sentimientos que contuvieron durante tanto tiempo. Sus bocas desataron una fiesta perdida en tiempo y espacio, una inspiración de bocas imantadas que sueñan con ese mundo dentro de otro mundo. Tenían sed y en sus labios encontraban un manantial en el cual beber. Los dedos de Hermione se habían enroscado en los rubios cabellos de Draco con fiereza, empujando hacia ella su cabeza, intentando un mayor acercamiento. Las manos de él la sujetaban por la cintura y eran su única seguridad de que no terminaría en el piso por el flaqueo de sus piernas temblorosas. No tenía en cuenta de que Draco también estaba temblando de cabeza a pies. Le era imposible concebir como la persona que lo hacía sentir tan fuerte, era ahora quien lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable. Pero se dio cuenta que la vulnerabilidad podía ser mayor cuando sintió las delicadas manos de su castaña bajar desde su cabello hasta los botones de su camisa, acariciando todo lo que encontró a su paso. Draco ya tenía desprendidos los tres primeros botones, así que su tarea comenzó recién con el cuarto. Con algo de lentitud y torpeza llegó a desprender dos antes de que las manos de Draco se superpusieran a las suyas.

-Gatita, debemos parar –suplicó agitado  
>-¿Porqué? –Reprochó ella en el mismo tono<br>-Porque no voy a poder controlarme –explicó y Hermione sonrió de lado con picardía antes de volver a asaltar sus labios. Draco no opuso resistencia y enredó los dedos en sus rizos castaños.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió una de las manos de Hermione sobre su trasero, pero no llegó a salir de su estupor cuando notó como la muchacha le sacaba su varita del bolsillo. Con una pequeña floritura transfiguró una pequeña alfombra en un mullido acolchado.

-Tenemos el sillón –comentó Draco enarcando una ceja  
>-Incomodo –replicó<br>-Una cama hubiese sido más cómoda, en ese caso –Hermione encogió los hombros con tinte caprichoso y miro el acolchado orgullosa. Draco para evitar una carcajada y que volviese a enojarse volvió a besarla. Ella intentó retomar su actividad con los botones de la camisa del rubio pero él se lo impidió con idea de desprendérselos él mismo. Hermione tomó revancha y le apartó las manos.  
>-Lo estaba haciendo yo –reprochó antes de depositar un beso en el tramo de su pecho ya desnudo.<p>

Draco sintió una corriente que fue prolongándose junto con el camino de besos que la castaña iba trazando mientras desprendía los botones restantes. Cuando terminó su cometido volvió a la boca del rubio, quién inmediatamente la corrió para empezar su tortuosa tarea en el cuello de la castaña. Hermione quiso dejar caer la camisa blanca por aquellos fornidos hombros, pero Draco mostró reticencia en dejar al descubierto su brazo. No era muy difícil reconocer el motivo, por lo que los ojos chocolate se clavaron en los grises con fiereza y le sacó la prenda sin darle lugar a reproche. Menos pudo hacer cuando sintió sus suaves manos acariciando el tatuaje en su piel.

Llevó con seguridad sus manos a la espalda de la muchacha sin dejar de besarla y en medio de una caricia bajó el cierre de su vestido. Hermione tuvo que respirar profundamente conocedora del siguiente paso. Nunca un hombre la había visto desnuda y era conciente que su cuerpo no era digno de ninguna escultura… o al menos eso creía.

Cuando delicadamente movió ambos breteles y dejó caer el vestido que la cubría, Draco quedó maravillado por la imagen de mujer que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Hermione era increíblemente hermosa. Sobre todo cuando su piel se veía ruboridaza, como en esos momentos.  
>Hermione levantó los pies para poder liberarse completamente de su vestido y pegó su cuerpo al de Draco en un intento de que el rubio dejara de mirarla como lo estaba haciendo. Draco posó sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas y descendió hasta sus tobillos sin dejar de rozarlos. Hermione sentía como sus piernas parecían haberse transformado en gelatina. Mientras depositaba pequeños besos en sus tobillos, Draco le desprendió la hebilla de los zapatos. Se incorporó y la atrajo fuertemente hasta pegarla a él haciéndola soltar un jadeo.<p>

-Eres perfecta –gruño en su oído para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Hermione se había vuelto a sonrojar tras el comentario, pero los besos de Draco nuevamente sobre su cuello le hicieron perder noción de todo.

Inconcientemente se arrodillaron en los acolchados, ya ninguno era conciente total de sus actos. Sus manos parecían vagar por el cuerpo del otro sin ningún trapujo ni pudor, arrancando gemidos de placer de ambas partes. Hermione sabía que estando en sus cinco sentidos no tendría una de sus manos apretando firmemente el trasero de Draco. Respiraba con suma dificultad, no sabía si el aire se había puesto más pesado porque la habitación se había calentado de repente, o en realidad era su propio cuerpo el que estaba tan caliente.

Draco la recostó con suma ternura para tener mejor disposición de su cuerpo. No necesitó más que colocar una mano sobre uno de sus pechos para provocar un gemido de la castaña. Se deleitó imaginando todos los sonidos que embriagarían sus oídos durante aquella noche cuando la castaña volvió a ahogar un grito al sentir que sus finos labios habían atrapado su otro pezón. Draco lamía, succionaba y mordía alternándose entre ambos pechos, sin desatender a ninguno en ningún instante. Hermione sentía que se iba a desmayar en de un momento a otro, nunca en su vida había sentido algo similar a eso y el calor se acrecentaba en su zona baja con suma facilidad. Peor fue cuando los besos comenzaron a bajar por el valle de sus senos hasta su ombligo, donde el rubio se entretuvo un rato con su lengua. Definitivamente no podía reaccionar, sus sentidos estaban completamente turbados y confusos y su cuerpo a lo único que reaccionaba era a los estímulos que aquél hombre le daba. No podía creer que lo que estuviera pasando fuera real, pero lo era…. los besos calientes sobre su piel, su boca húmeda acariciándola y sus manos varoniles recorriendo su cuerpo eran totalmente reales.

Draco podía recorrer su piel con libre confianza. Quería recorrerla y conocerla por completo. Quería descubrir lo que más le gustaba, lo que más le hacía suspirar. Y aunque no fuera capaz de reconocerlo en ese momento, sabía perfectamente que era la primera vez en su vida que se preocupaba por que fuera su acompañante la que disfrutara. Sus caricias eran en cada vez más atrevidas, pero alguna parte de su cerebro insistía en que parara porque podía asustarla. Con sus manos acarició su cuerpo memorizando cada curva, guardando en su mente cada detalle de su piel. Desde el lunar que estaba debajo de su seno izquierdo hasta una cicatriz diminuta sobre sus caderas. De lo que sí fue conciente fue de que nunca se cansaría de saborear su boca y su piel, ni de ver sus ojos brillar y sus mejillas sonrojadas como en ese momento. Nunca se cansaría de ella. Saborear su piel se convertiría en su nueva y favorita adicción. Su sabor y su aroma le resultaban más embriagantes y estimulantes que mil botellas de Whisky de Fuego.

Hermione también quería sentir la piel de Draco en sus labios y quería hacer que él gimiera como había hecho con ella, aunque fuera sólo por una vez. Así que giró de manera que Draco quedara bajo su cuerpo y tomó su cara entre las dos manos para ponerlo a su altura, y cuando pareció que iba a estamparse contra su boca se desvió hacia su cuello, el cual besó y mordisqueó de la misma forma que él lo había hecho anteriormente. Llegó nuevamente a sus labios y se detuvo allí sin tocarlos mientras sus manos vagaban traviesamente por sus pectorales, donde ejerció presión para evitar que pudiera levantarse y besarla. Ambos sabían que él tenía mucha más fuerza y no necesitaría de mucho esfuerzo para burlar aquél impedimento, pero no hizo nada en ese momento porque le gustaban esas actitudes de su castaña.

Cuando ella lo decidió, volvió a profanar su boca. No importaba que el oxígeno se estuviera acabando, ella estaba demasiado entretenida explorándola, mordisqueando sus labios y recorriendo con su lengua el borde de sus dientes logrando así su cometido: hacerlo gemir contra ella. Su cabello caía como cataratas sobre el rostro del rubio provocándole cosquillas, cuando él corrió los mechones detrás de su oreja, ella abandono la boca del rubio para volver a juguetear por su cuello. Pero lo peor para Draco fue que sus labios no tocaban su piel, sólo sentía su aliento caliente cerca, haciéndolo sufrir una dulce tortura. Si señores, Hermione Granger podía ser terriblemente cruel.

Draco mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitada y entrecortadamente, su sangre estaba en llamas, como si lo que corriera en sus venas en ese momento no fuera otra cosa que lava ardiente. Hermione sonrió victoriosa al notar lo que provocaba, sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Se sintió poderosa porque a pesar de su inexperiencia podía lograr que Draco Malfoy "el Dios del sexo" temblara bajo sus manos. Pero llegó un momento en que ella tampoco pudo soportarlo más y unió sus labios nuevamente a los suyos, buscando su lengua y despertando todas las sensaciones maravillosas que surgían de esos besos.

Hermione necesitaba más contacto con la piel de Draco y esos pantalones le estaban molestando en demasía, por lo que, aunque dubitativa, dirigió sus manos a la hebilla de su cinturón. El Sly tuvo que contener la risa al notar como se le dificultaba la tarea y la ayudó con ello. En menos de lo que se dice Quidditch la prenda ya estaba fuera y Hermione sonreía satisfecha.

►**PLAY**

Entre beso y beso, Draco no podía dejar de pensar en las ironías de la vida. Sobre él tenía ni más ni menos que a la mujer a la que le había hecho la vida imposible durante tantísimos años. Hermione Granger, la come libros, santurrona y mojigata lo estaba haciéndolo estremecer con cada toque. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? NADIE. Nunca nadie se hubiese animado si quiera a hacer una humorada con aquello, porque de seguro terminaría unas cuantas jornadas en la enfermería. Pero lo más "gracioso" de todo, era sin dudas que no había mentido ni un ápice cuando le había dicho a Hermione que esa había sido una noche perfecta, ya que en ese momento se estaban encargando fervorosamente de coronarla como tal.

Quizá lejos estaba de ser lo que el "Dios del sexo" Malfoy hubiera pensado como perfecto en cualquier otra situación. No estaban en una habitación adornada con velas, ni acostados en una enorme cama enfundada en suaves y delicadas sábanas de seda. No los acompañaban sus dos infaltables copas de vino, ni había música climatizando el ambiente. Pero en ese momento, en el que simplemente era Draco, estaba más que conforme en aquél acolchado que servía de colchón, con no más música que sus propios gemidos y jadeos que se encargaban de encender aún más sus placeres, y de embriagarlos más que el mejor vino. Quizá todas esas carencias eran las virtudes que rotulaban aquella noche como perfecta. Quizá el estar rozando lo bizarro era lo que señalaba que la perfección la marcaba que eran ellos los que estaban consumando su acto de amor y deseo y no el lugar en el que lo hacían. Quizá, y sólo quizá, Draco se estaba dando cuenta que era la primera vez que estaba haciendo el amor y no tiendo sexo.

Volteó sobre su lugar volviendo a dejar a Hermione bajo su cuerpo y volvió a besarla. Besó sus hombros y acarició su cintura bajando cadenciosamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Sintió como la leona se tensaba y volvía a emitir un débil gemido. Imperceptiblemente se encargó de deshacerse de las dos únicas prendas que resguardaban sus respectivas intimidades, le separó las piernas suavemente y ella entendió perfectamente a dónde quería llegar.  
>Estaba a punto de robarle lo más preciado de su vida, era suyo el poder –y la responsabilidad- de dejar completamente su niñez en sólo recuerdos y darle lugar a la mujer que ahora enfrentaría la vida. Clavó sus ojos en los de ella, buscando alguna señal que lo frenara.<p>

-¿Segura? –soltó como un suspiro. Y como única respuesta recibió un voraz beso de parte de su castaña. Agradeció internamente porque no hubiese sido capaz de frenar en ese momento.

Sería el primer hombre en la vida de Hermione, y el sólo pensarlo lograba excitarlo más y hacer que su orgullo machista se acrecentara hasta inflar su pecho. Ella sería suya en ese momento, y él mismo se encargaría de que así fuera por siempre. Llámenlo egoísta, él no se asustaría que lo catalogaran como tal, pero el sólo hecho de pensar que otro hombre pudiera conocerla de aquella manera lo hacía bullir de celos.

Hermione no podía estar más segura de lo que deseaba. Tenía que ser él quien tomara eso de ella. Iba a ser él la persona a la que recordaría por toda su vida, y no por los insultos recibidos y emitidos en el pasado. ¿Iba a ser él con quién compartiera su cama de aquí en más? El miedo al mañana era inevitable, el miedo a que después de entregarse todo lo que creía verdadero se esfumara. Pero ya era lo suficientemente grande para afrontar sus decisiones, y tenía que ser lo suficientemente segura de sí para no dejarse intimidar por sus miedos. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía amada de verdad. Cada vez que él la tocaba estaba más segura de ello. Así como sentir que cada toque suyo lo hacía estremecer, le daba una seguridad en si misma que nunca había experimentado. En vez de amedrentarse pensando en todas las mujeres que habían pasado por ese cuerpo, le gustaba pensar que en ese momento era suyo, elevando su orgullo Gryffindor a niveles insospechados.

Los ojos de Draco emanaban un brillo que le aseguraban que eso no era una simple noche de placer. Pero de igual manera quería auto convencerse de que si así fuera, no era razón para dejar de disfrutar ese momento. Si no se repitiera, o si mañana cada uno siguiera su vida por distintos caminos, ella tendría consigo esa noche como uno de sus mejores tesoros. Si ya le había entregado su corazón a Draco, ¿qué más daba darle también su cuerpo?, era quizá simplemente "la frutilla del postre", el acto que faltaba para coronar lo que habían pasado estos meses. Sería suya en cuerpo y alma, como debía ser.

Estaba dejando de ser Granger, la amiga sabelotodo de Potter. Estaba dejando de lado a la niña que se escondía tras los libros por miedo. Se estaba riendo del que dirán. Estaba, una vez más, rompiendo las reglas de lo correcto, pero esta vez por propia decisión y no bajo la presión de un vida o muerte.

Draco se aferró como un ancla a las caderas de Hermione y entró en ella con suavidad soltando un grave gemido de placer. Sabía que le dolería pero quería evitarle la mayor incomodidad posible. En el camino encontró una barrera que le impedía seguir

-Voy a entrar –anunció- dolerá, pero haré lo posible por que pase rápido ¿si? –le comunicó con suma ternura y paciencia y con un simple movimiento rompió la barrera llevándose consigo si virginidad. Hermione soltó un grito, pero Draco la besó rápidamente para que se concentrara más en el beso que en el dolor. Lentamente fue moviendo sus caderas contra las de Hermione profundizando sus embestidas. Supo que el dolor fue dándole lugar al placer cuando los labios de su amante comenzaron a profanar gemidos y jadeos constantes, cuando sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

Hermione no comprendía como se había privado tanto tiempo de sentir algo semejante. Como había podido aguantar sin sentir a Draco dentro suyo como ahora. Parecía que su cuerpo estuviera hecho a su medida, sólo para él. Podía sentir como su cuerpo aceptaba la intrusión de Draco en el, dejando el dolor que había sentido en un vago y efímero recuerdo sin sentido, las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo eran mucho mejores.

Draco comenzó a moverse con más rapidez y ella lo siguió sin problemas. Era increíble la manera en que sus cuerpos encajaban como piezas de un puzzle. Hermione rompió el beso arqueando su espalda, completamente extasiada de placer. Quería decirle tantas cosas, confesarle cuánto lo amaba y cuánto deseaba que fuera él quien penetrara en ella hasta su último día de vida. Pero cada vez que abría la boca lo único que salían eran gemidos y jadeos, frases sin sentido y su nombre repetidas veces con cada vez mayor volumen.

-Dra… Draco –jadeó- No… aguanto más

El rubio se encendió tras el comentario y aceleró el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embistes. Hermione ya estaba en un estado completamente ausente, mantenía los ojos cerrados y la espalda arqueada, no sentía las piernas y su mente vagaba por alguna dimensión desconocida. Fue Draco el que notó como las paredes de la chica se tensaban alrededor de su miembro y sólo bastaron dos movimientos más para que al mismo tiempo alcanzaran el punto máximo de clímax. Hermione estaba tan entregada al placer que ni siquiera notó como los candelabros comenzaron a tintinear y como todos los adornos y objetos de vidrio y cristal estallaron.

Draco se dejó caer exhausto sobre el pecho de la castaña mientras normalizaba la respiración, ella intentaba imitarlo en la acción aunque sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento por el pecho. Lentamente se fue recuperando y acarició juguetonamente los rubios cabellos del hombre que la acababa de llenar de dicha. Draco levantó la cabeza apoyando el mentón entre sus pechos y la miró coqueto.

-Eso si que fue perfecto –cumplió y Hermione volvió a ser la muchacha de las mejillas sonrosadas. Draco rió- ¿Ahora vuelves a ser la niña sumisa e inocente? –Ella se mordió los labios pero negó fervientemente con la cabeza- Me alegro –bromeó para después dejar un suave beso en sus labios.  
>-Te amo –murmuró ella aún sobre sus labios. Draco que pensaba que después de lo que había pasado no podía ser más feliz, sintió que había vuelto a llegar al clímax con esas dos palabras. El corazón comenzó a bombearle con una fuerza sobrenatural y lo único que pudo hacer para evitar que se le escapara por la boca fue besar a Hermione con todo el amor con el que fue capaz.<p>

Ella supo perfectamente, que eso en el idioma de Draco, denotaba un claro: "_Yo también_"

(…)

Tras la huída de Draco, el resto de los alumnos perdió interés en la disputa y siguió la fiesta como si nada. Ron se vio arrastrado hasta su Sala Común por su novia, Parvati y Seamus.  
>Después de lo sucedido, a nadie le llamó la atención el extraño grupito que había quedado conformado en una de las esquinas del Gran Salón.<p>

-No quiero seguir en esta fiesta –se quejó Harry  
>-Y yo no pienso volver a la sala Común –espetó esta vez Ginny- Ron estará allí y con la mejor de las suertes me encontraré con Lavender en mi cuarto y no tengo ganas de que me expulsen por dejarla pelada –Pansy rió<br>-Haz que parezca un accidente –Todos dirigieron la vista hacia la morena- Puedo ayudarte -Ginny fingió estar meditándolo  
>-Ni se te ocurra, Ginny –intervino Harry<br>-Aburridos –Pansy se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos  
>-Definitivamente no podemos volver a la Sala Común –sentenció el niño que vivió<br>-Podemos ir a la Sala de Menesteres –sugirió Neville y varios pares de ojos se abrieron exasperados  
>-¡NO! –gritaron en unísono tantas voces que costó identificar de quienes provenían<br>-¿Porqué no?  
>-Porque seguramente Hermione esté allí con Malfoy –comentó Luna y varias miradas se clavaron en ella como dagas- no sería apropiado interrumpirlos.<br>-Deberíamos quedarnos aquí y esperar que regresen –pensó Harry en voz alta. Todos los Slytherins rodaron los ojos, como si estuviesen coreografiados  
>-No van a volver –Dijo Blaise entre risas.<br>-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?  
>-Porque tienen la excusa perfecta para hacerlo –intervino Pansy<br>-Eso no importa. Ya pasaron noches juntos sin tener una excusa –comentó Luna con su tinte soñador. Las miradas volvieron a ella y Theo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada  
>-Cuando tenga que guardar un secreto, contaré contigo, Lovegood –bromeó<br>-Oh, me halagas Theodore Nott –sonrió y sus ojos brillaron- Puedes contar conmigo, no hay problema –Todos tuvieron que contener la risa ante la inocencia de la rubia. Hasta Neville se vio complicado en disimular.  
>-¿Cómo es que ya pasaron la noche juntos? –chilló Harry con la cara completamente transfigurada, completamente ajeno a las risas del resto.<br>-¿Necesitas un dibujo, Potter? –ironizó Pansy, que al parecer había encontrado más que divertido fastidiar al Gryffindor.  
>-Pans, no es necesario –intervino Theo, todavía víctima de las risas.<br>-No pongas esa cara, Harry –espetó Ginny- no pasó nada de los que estas pensando –explicó y se mordió los labios con nerviosismo al pensar que no podía asegurar lo que pasara esa noche.

Hermione por fin había más que aceptado sus sentimientos por el Slytherin, y sabía por boca de Blaise, que las cosas del otro lado iban de la misma manera. Además, de que sólo bastaba con haber visto sus comportamientos para con el otro esa misma noche.  
>En cierto modo, ella y Blaise estaban sorprendidos como el resto, porque aunque conocieran la relación con lujo de detalles, corroborarlo con sus propios ojos era completamente distinto.<p>

-Al menos no hasta esta noche –dijo Blaise con diversión, como si hubiera conocido el rumbo que tomaron los pensamientos de la pelirroja. Ginny dudó que el moreno no tuviera conocimientos en la Legermancia y estuviese diciendo aquello a propósito.  
>-No ayudas, Blaise –se quejó Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros despreocupándose del asunto.<br>-Dejen los problemas de pareja para otro momento –bromeó Pansy incomodando a Harry al nivel de hacerlo ahogar con su propia saliva. Tanto Ginny como Blaise mantenían sus pensamientos demasiado alejados de allí como para notarlo. Sí lo hizo Gabrielle, quien instantáneamente lo tomó de la mano- Granger es lo demasiado grande como para saber lo que hace o no de sus noches.  
>-Al menos ella tiene donde dormir –intervino Luna sacando a colación el tema que había desencadenado todo.<br>-Podemos ir a nuestra Sala Común –propuso Blaise- Pero hay que hacerlo ahora que están todos aquí y los de cursos inferiores ya deben estar durmiendo. Aprovecharemos la habitación ya que Draco no pasará la noche  
>-Me parece una buena idea, ¿Qué dicen? –Preguntó Ginny, entusiasta<br>-¿La Sala Común de Slytherin? –repreguntó Neville, temeroso. Esperando que le dijeran que se había equivocado  
>-No, la de Hufflepuff –ironizó Pansy rodando los ojos –Lo toman o lo dejan. No les rogaremos si es lo que esperan. La beneficencia no es algo que nos caracterice<br>-Ya lo creo… -murmuró Gabrielle por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente para que Pansy la escuchara y la fulminara con la mirada. Theo fue conciente de ello y trato de acaparar la atención  
>-Bueno, todo esta dicho. Vámonos ya –Todos menos Harry, asintieron (aunque en algunos casos, como Neville, bastante dubitativo) y emprendieron marcha hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.<br>-No pienso entrar ahí -espetó Harry fijando sus pies al suelo y cruzándose de brazos  
>-Vamos, Harry, no seas caprichoso -le reprochó Ginny mientras tiraba de uno de sus brazos<br>-Sólo es nuestra Sala Común -se encogió de brazos Blaise, como restándole importancia  
>-¿Sólo? ¿Sólo? -gritó exasperado- no me meteré en el nido de serpientes<br>-Potter, te recuerdo que ya estas rodeado de las serpientes más peligrosas que podrías encontrar allí adentro -se burló Pansy  
>-No entraré allí y es mi última palabra<p>

(…)

Recién al terminar aquél beso Hermione se detuvo en el desastre en el cual se había convertido la Sala de Menesteres

-¿Qué… qué pasó? –titubeó temerosa. Draco rió  
>-Eso, gatita, son los efectos de magia incontenida –comentó divertido. Hermione lo miró con mayor desconcierto- Es como cuando eres niño y haces tus primeras demostraciones de magia. Por lo general suelen ser catastróficas porque se producen tras reacciones emocionales y no la sabes manejar –explicó intentando aclararse- Bueno, las primeras veces que se tienen relaciones –Hermione volvió a sonrojarse- cuando se llega al clímax pasa lo mismo, es una experiencia nueva y tu cuerpo no puede controlar tu magia, ¿entiendes? –Ella asintió y Draco notó su vergüenza- No te preocupes, nos ocuparemos de trabajar en ello –sonrió y volvió a besarla.<p>

No se necesitó de mucho tiempo, para que Hermione, acurrucada en los brazos de Draco, se quedara plácidamente dormida. El Slytherin no podía dejar de mirarla, completamente embelezado por la muchacha que descansaba sobre su pecho. Acariciaba dulcemente su cabello y de vez en cuando se entretenía jugueteando con algún rizo en particular.

Cada vez se sentía más seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Y cada vez más lejos estaba de sentirse avergonzado, al contrario. En ese momento se sentía capaz de ir al gran comedor y gritarle a todo el alumnado cuanto la amaba y que hacía escasos minutos la había proclamado como suya. Hermione era sin dudas una mujer increíble, una mujer que jamás creyó encontrar en la niña de faldas largas que se escondía en la biblioteca. Estaba llena de virtudes, y esa noche le había mostrado una más, sin dudas la que más le gustaba. Una que nadie conocía, y seguramente nadie imaginaba. Sólo él sabría la leona que Granger sacaba a flote en la cama y sólo el la disfrutaría.

Recordó las palabras de su castaña y la piel volvió a estremecérsele. Le hubiese gustado poder decirle que él también la amaba, y como a nadie en el mundo. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo esperaba que todo lo vivido le hubiese bastado a ella para corroborar sus sentimientos. Las palabras, no eran justamente el fuerte de Draco Malfoy, y no creía que lo fueran nunca.

-Una noche soñé que me decías que me amabas –susurró mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello- Si sueño toda una vida contigo, ¿también se cumplirá?  
>-Inténtalo –contestó adormilada haciéndolo sobresaltar. Si bien él se había animado a decirlo porque creyó que estaba dormida, se alegraba de que lo hubiera escuchado.<p>

La abrazó con más fuerza y ella se acurrucó mejor sobre su pecho. Esa noche los dos durmieron tranquilamente, como hacía noches no pasaba. Sin fantasmas del pasado y sin odio ni rencores en sus mentes.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Y aquí llegó el capítulo, cualquier cosa antes que me linchen como me estaban amenazando, traidoras! jajaja  
>Bueno, lo primero que quiero decir es sobre el "lemmon", quizá algunas pensaron que iba a ser mucho más fuerte o quizá al revés (bueno, no, no creo que al revés jaja). Pero en mi cabeza siempre su primera vez sería de esa manera. En realidad lo que me inspiró a escribir esta escena fue la canción que recomendé: <strong>Will you still love me tomorrow?<strong> de **Amy Winehouse** (cuando pasó esto, todavía no habíamos sufrido su lamentable pérdida. De paso aprovecho a hacerlo como especie de homenaje, a quién fue una de mis artistas favoritas). Y tanto la melodía como la letra del tema, me llevó a escribir algo sumamente dulce. Quería que en esta primera vez de ambos (creo haber dejado en claro que era la primera vez que Draco hacía el amor, propiamente dicho) quedaran más bien plasmados sus sensaciones, sentimientos y pensamientos, más que el hecho carnal... ya habrá ocasiones para aquello. Pero primera vez hay una sola!_

_Para el que no lo recuerda, la canción que hace sonar Draco cuando abre el reloj es **My Inmortal - Evanescence  
><strong>Y aunque no haya aparecido, la canción que le da nombre al capítulo es esta:** http : / / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=ajPeqHf_4IY (quitar espacios)**_

_De este capítulo creo que no hay mucho que decir. Me gustó mucho escribirlo y ponerme en la piel de ambos en una entrega tan fuerte como esta. Espero que también haya sido de su agrado leerlo, que a fin de cuentas es lo que importa!  
>El beso taaaaaaaaaaan esperado llegó, y vino con yapa jaja. Yo les dije que la espera valdría la pena, ¿o no? <em>

_No tengo palabras de agradecimiento para la cantidad de hermosos mensajes que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Muchos me hicieron llorar otros reír. Pero todos me dejaron una sensación indescriptible dentro. Dije que venía un poco sensible por la recta que estaba cruzando ya la historia. Y sus mensajes me llenaron muchísimo de ánimo. A veces me cuesta creer que sus palabras son para mi, y la historia de la que hablan con tanto entusiasmo es la mía. De verdad les agradezco:_

**_Teenway, Leah-AdriAdrian, Crimela, Salmitha de Malfoy Tsukiyomi, Astoriamdq, Giss-Cullen, Gwenog Black Jones, cxro23, Lou-asuka, Miss histery,, Huitzitzin, Rouse Malfoy _**

_**Javi Quintanilla:** primero que nada, bienvenida! Lamento haberte causado tanquicardia jaja. Me halaga a sobremanera saber que mi historia te atrapó al punto de leer todos los capítulos en tan poco tiempo! Me alegra muchísimo contar contigo como lectora de aquí en más. Lo que decías del formato... es algo que no dependió de mí. FF se volvió loco y de un día a otro comenzó a cargarme de esa forma los documentos. Recién ahora aprendí como editarlo!, lejos de enojarme, toda crítica es bienvenida ;). Gracias a ti por el comentario!_

_**Hurona:** Aunque amo leer tus comentarios largos, me llena de orgullo saber que pude dejarte sin palabras! ajaja. ¿Tú me creías capaz de no solucionar el embrollo? Okey, sé que una vez lo hice, pero casi me acribillan a Cruciatus! Además, iba contra mi naturaleza Dramione arruinar esa noche! espero que hayas quedado conforme con mi manera de resolverlo =P. Un beso grande y gracias por tus comentarios siempre al pie del cañón =D_

_**luzenlaoscuridad:** Yeaah! Finalmente me decidí por Blinny. Al menos para la historia, en el futuro dejé una ventana bastante abierta para que hagan lo que se les plazca :P. Me alegro que te haya gustado!_

_**Flor:** El grupo tiene un efecto contraproducente en casos como el tuyo! espero que esta vez la escuela no te retenga tanto y puedas leerlo. Al menos es menos largo que el anterior! jaja. ¿Porqué no los hice besar allí? bueno, como tu dijiste, lo bueno se hace esperar jaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado lo de los vestidos, y las canciones que legí... fue divertido todo el proceso de búsqueda! No era justo dejar a alguien sin pareja, me costó varias neuronas encontrarle la vuelta, pero lo logré...aunque con algo de ayuda =P- Gracias por todo, Flor!. Un beso enooorme_

_Y no puedo dejar de agradecerles a todos los que se unieron al grupo. Me hacen divertir muchísimo!  
>Al que quiera sumarse: <strong>http:  www. facebook. com/ groups/ 219206194800858/ **(por supuesto, sin espacios)  
><em>

_Y antes que me acribillen, me dejo de palabrerío y me voy.  
>Lasos quiero! _


	24. Cap 24: Dos soles al amanecer

**Cap 24 – Dos soles al amanecer**

_-Podemos ir a nuestra Sala Común –propuso Blaise- Pero hay que hacerlo ahora que están todos aquí y los de cursos inferiores ya deben estar durmiendo. Aprovecharemos la habitación ya que Draco no pasará la noche  
>-Me parece una buena idea, ¿Qué dicen? –Preguntó Ginny, entusiasta<br>-¿La Sala Común de Slytherin? –repreguntó Neville, temeroso. Esperando que le dijeran que se había equivocado  
>-No, la de Hufflepuff –ironizó Pansy rodando los ojos –Lo toman o lo dejan. No les rogaremos si es lo que esperan. La beneficencia no es algo que nos caracterice<br>-Ya lo creo… -murmuró Gabrielle por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente para que Pansy la escuchara y la fulminara con la mirada. Theo fue conciente de ello y trato de acaparar la atención  
>-Bueno, todo esta dicho. Vámonos ya –Todos menos Harry, asintieron (aunque en algunos casos, como Neville, bastante dubitativo) y emprendieron marcha hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.<br>__-No pienso entrar ahí -espetó Harry fijando sus pies al suelo y cruzándose de brazos  
><em>_-Vamos, Harry, no seas caprichoso -le reprochó Ginny mientras tiraba de uno de sus brazos  
><em>_-Sólo es nuestra Sala Común -se encogió de brazos Blaise, como restándole importancia  
><em>_-¿Sólo? ¿Sólo? -gritó exasperado- no me meteré en el nido de serpientes  
><em>_-Potter, te recuerdo que ya estas rodeado de las serpientes más peligrosas que podrías encontrar allí adentro -se burló Pansy  
><em>_-No entraré allí y es mi última palabra_

Ginny se acercó y se puso justo frente a él.

-Esta bien, haz lo que quieras –espetó- Si tus putos prejuicios valen más que lo mal que pueda hacerme ver a Ron o a Lavender ahora, salte con la tuya y no vengas –el resto de los presentes a penas si se animaba a respirar- Me decepcionas… -Lo miró con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Sabía que la mayoría de los hombres se veían vulnerables ante el llanto de una mujer, y él no sería la excepción. Potter caería en 5… 4… 3… 2...  
>-Esta bien –suspiró derrotado- Iré –Ginny ahogó en un grito y se arrojó sobre el cuello del azabache dando saltitos. Blaise suspiró<br>-El héroe mágico se ha decidido. ¿Ya podemos irnos? –Harry lo miró de soslayo no con mucha simpatía  
>-Si, mejor vayámonos antes de que se arme otra pelea que alimente más el cotilleo de los buitres –Intervino Pansy sin perder detalle de lo que pasaba entre esos dos.<p>

(…)

Supuso que apenas habían pasado un par de horas cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente. No se sintió extraña al sentir un brazo alrededor de su cintura aprisionándola, ni que su "almohada" fuera un tanto más rígida y subiera y bajara acompasadamente como si respirara. Desde el primer momento en que fue consciente de sus cinco sentidos, supo que así estaba bien, que las cosas tenían que suceder de aquella manera. Quizá era el lub dub de un corazón pegado a su oído izquierdo lo que le emanaba esa sensación de paz y pertenencia.

Lo que si le resultó extraño fue encontrarse cubierta por una fina sábana de seda negra. Estaba segura que cuando se durmió sus cuerpos se encontraban completamente a la intemperie, seguramente Draco había tenido el detalle de hacerla aparecer, lo cual agradeció internamente.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hasta el rostro de su acompañante. Y se vio invadida por una ola de infinita ternura. Draco descansaba con los ojos cubiertos por mechones desprolijos de su rubio cabello y la boca entreabierta. Daba la imagen de un niño pequeño, como también podía ser la imagen propia de un ángel.

Despejó sus ojos corriéndole el cabello delicadamente, y su mano se dedicó a acariciar los contornos de aquél rostro perfecto mientras que mil imágenes y recuerdos se presentaban en su mente recordándole todo lo que habían pasado para finalmente poder acabar así. Si bien el camino fue difícil, si la recompensa era esa, estaba dispuesta a volver a recorrerlo. Porque a veces la vida pone mil piedras y pruebas, nos hace caer y cada vez cuesta más levantarse, pero inconscientemente quizá, sabemos que hay algo más grande al final esperándonos, y esa esperanza es la que nos da fuerzas para volver a levantar el mentón, sacudirnos las ropas y volver a caminar como si antes no hubiésemos tropezado. Hermione estaba segura que por fin había llegado a la meta, que a lo que la vida la había guiado todos estos años era a él hombre que ahora reposaba a su lado.

Draco podía haber sido un montón de cosas en el pasado, y las era también en el presente, pero no tenían comparación las unas con las otras. En el pasado había sido un imbécil, un caprichoso, un nene de papá, arrogante y asquerosamente presumido. En el presente, se había convertido en un hombre atormentado por sus fantasmas, había desarrollado una consciencia y demostrado tener un corazón. Se había convertido en su hombre, en el generador de sus sonrisas, el protagonista de sus sueños, su concepción del mundo de aquí en más…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar lentamente por sus mejillas y ni siquiera se molestó en secarlas. Quería que esas lágrimas se encargaran de purificar sus ojos, de borrar los resquicios de las lágrimas que había derrochado en el pasado, lágrimas que nada tenían que ver con las nuevas. Entonces comprendió, que al igual que Draco, ella también había cambiado.

La humedad en su pecho no pasó desapercibida para Draco. Se removió suavemente hasta que cayó en cuenta que Hermione estaba llorando. Sobresaltado se incorporó y tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos

-¿Estás bien? –Inquirió con denotada preocupación -¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? –Hermione tardaba en contestar sorprendida por la reacción de Draco. Ante su letargo, él había empezado a tejer hipótesis en su cabeza… ¿se habría arrepentido?  
>-Estoy bien –respondió finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos y acariciándole el rostro- más que bien<br>-¿Entonces porqué lloras? –Preguntó cada vez más desconcertado  
>-Por eso Draco –resolvió- porque soy feliz<br>-Dejame entenderte… ¿lloras de felicidad? -preguntó todavía confuso, pero extrañamente algo se removía en su interior al asimilar esas palabras  
>-Si –contestó con naturalidad y besó sus labios- Te amo –Draco dejó al descubierto una enorme sonrisa, le secó las lágrimas y beso dulcemente sus labios<br>-Repítelo –demando  
>-Te amo –obedeció y él la apremió con otro beso, cada vez que la escuchaba decir esas dos palabras, su cuerpo era sometido a infinitas e inexplicables sensaciones<br>-Otra vez  
>-Te amo –repitió riendo. Draco volvió a besarla y ella volvió a decirlo, y la besó otra vez y así estuvieron hasta que estallaron ambos a carcajadas.<p>

Draco la abrazo fuertemente contra él, como si intentara de aquél modo traspasarle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Hermione se acurrucó nuevamente en él e inconcientemente comenzó con su dedo índice a trazar su nombre sobre su pecho.

-¿Rotulando tus pertenencias? –Rió burlón- ¿Quién diría que la Prefecta Granger era tan posesiva?  
>-Premio Anual –corrigió orgullosa- Y debo haberlo adquirido por ósmosis de tanto juntarme contigo<br>-Oh, soy una mala influencia –fingió sentirse dolido llevando una mano teatralmente hacia su pecho  
>-Si, una pésima influencia –aseguró- Mírame –se señaló- me has incitado al pecado.<br>-Deberíamos ir buscando una buena plaza en el infierno, entonces –si era un pecado profanar semejante hermosura, él estaba dispuesto a ser un pecador más grande de lo que ya era y terminar en lo más profundo de los infiernos- Porque no será la última vez, te lo aseguro…  
>-Esta bien –aceptó como si fuera un detalle sin importancia- Pero procura que haya una biblioteca –Draco soltó una carcajada ante la idea de Hermione. Le estaba invitando abiertamente a una estadía en el mismo infierno, y ella aceptaba con el único pedido de que hubiese una biblioteca. Sin dudas era una mujer fuera de serie, y era SU mujer.<p>

Con esa idea en la cabeza atrapó sus labios nuevamente. Ella lo esperaba gustosa y no tardó en devolverle la pasión que iba impregnada en esos finos labios y enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos platinados.

Ninguno titubeó a la hora de repetir el acto del pecado, dando rienda suelta a su amor, esta vez debajo de aquella sábana de seda negra.

(…)

Luna y Ginny tenían la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos desorbitados, suponían que la Sala Común de Slytherin debía de ser un lujo en sí misma, pero de ahí a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos era otro tema. Los tres Slytherins sonreían pagados de si mismos. Neville intentaba mantener la cabeza gacha, como si cuanto menos mirara más a salvo estuviese. Y Potter demasiado encerrado en sí mismo estaba, castigándose psicológicamente por haber accedido a meterse en el nido de las serpientes, además de que el efecto sorpresa ya había caducado en segundo año cuando se metieron allí con Ron. Para Gabrielle simplemente esa era la sala de las que había visitado que más se asemejaba a los lujos de Beauxbatons.

Blaise intentaba arrastrar a Ginny que no dejaba de mirar cada rincón de la Sala, mientras Theo empujaba sutilmente a Luna. Si bien ningún alumno estaba allí, no se arriesgarían tentando la suerte.

Pansy encabezaba el grupo guiando a los "turistas" hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Cuando ingresaron fue el turno de los varones de sorprenderse.

-¿Sólo dos camas? –inquirió Neville. Eso si era digno de envidia. Ellos debían de amucharse de a cinco en una sola habitación, y era algo que verdaderamente lo molestaba, ya que la mayoría de sus compañeros de cuarto eran poco silenciosos.  
>-Tres en realidad –respondió Blaise- Esa de ahí –señaló la cama más alejada a la entrada- en realidad es una cucheta –Tres, igual era motivo para que los envidiara…<br>-Pónganse cómodos –invitó Pansy con una clara sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Blaise tomó de la mano a Ginny y la hizo sentarse junto a él, al lado de Pansy y Theo. Luna fue la primera en acceder a la invitación y se sentó en la otra cama arrastrando a Neville con ella. Gabrielle no tardó mucho más en unírsele, y Harry al ver que no tenía más alternativa se ubicó junto a ella.

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la habitación. Las miradas pasaban de unos a otros sin dirigir ninguna palabra, pidiendo auxilio con los ojos, que alguien se atreviera a romper el hielo.

-Es todo muy verde –como no podía ser de otra manera, Luna fue quien habló- me gusta  
>-Sabía que eras inteligente, Lovegood –apremió burlón Theo, colaborando con la situación<br>-Muchas gracias, Theodore Nott –sonrió- Tengo el mismo concepto de ti, una lástima que hayas abandonado los estudios  
>-Tomo clases particulares –explicó<br>-Eso debe ser interesante –admitió con ilusión  
>-No tanto, la verdad –reconoció- Suele ser bastante aburrido. No hay nada como Hogwarts<br>-Yo también me aburriría –admitió Neville sumándose a la conversación  
>-Aquí es todo mas llevadego, las clases son divegtidas<br>-¿Cómo es en Francia? –le preguntó Ginny, sorprendiendo a Harry de que le dirigiera la palabra a la francesa  
>-Es todo mas estrigto, se egstudia no se hagsen amistades –torció el gesto en una muestra de desagrado- Me hubiega gustado venig antes aquí<br>-Y yo que me quejo de la disciplina de Hogwarts… -bromeó Blaise  
>-Comparado con Durmstrang claramente también salimos ganando –agregó Harry participando por primera vez en la conversación. Theo soltó una carcajada<br>-¿Se acuerdan? Esos Trolls le pedían permiso a Karkarov hasta para ir al baño –recordó. Blaise y Pansy automáticamente se acoplaron a sus risas  
>-Usaban sus tapados como si siguieran en Bulgaria aunque acá hiciera grados de calor –agregó Pansy- Que asco –esta vez fue Ginny la que soltó la carcajada<br>-Nunca había pensado en eso –comentó entre risas- ¡Que imagen tan desagradable!

Probablemente el tema daba para más, podría haber desvirtuado en uno nuevo, o quizá hubiese muerto ahí. Pero nunca lo sabrían porque tres golpes secos en la puerta los hicieron sobresaltar a todos por igual.

-Escóndanse, ¡ya! –gritó por lo bajo Pansy. Todos inmediatamente se tiraron al suelo. La morena tomo a Theo, y "arreglo" algunos detalles en él -¡Abre! –le ordenó

Theo había entendido el plan desde el primer momento, por lo que no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo por la actitud de su chica. Fingió una respiración agitada y abrió la puerta. Del otro lado una linda muchacha de cabellos lacios negros y ojos verdes lo escaneó con la mirada de cabeza a pies y levantó una ceja sensualmente conforme con su descubrimiento

-Nott, tanto tiempo sin verte –comentó seductora  
>-Astoria –saludó- Lástima que tenga que ser en estas circunstancias<br>-¡Oh! Por mi no podrían ser mejores –sonrió  
>-¿Qué necesitas? –le cortó<br>-Busco a Pansy, pero supongo que aquí no está  
>-Te equivocas<br>-Cariño, ¿quieres volver a la cama? –Gritó Pansy desde el fondo- ¿Quién rayos te retiene? –protestó mientras se asomaba por la puerta. Astoria tuvo que intentar mantener su rostro compuesto al ver la imagen que la morena presentaba  
>-¡Pansy! Estaba buscándote –chilló<br>-¿Qué quieres, As? –Preguntó en tono cansino  
>-Me dijo Daphne que Draco se peleó con Weasley por Granger, ¿es eso cierto?<br>-¿Estas jodiéndome? –Gritó- ¿Acabas de interrumpir el que probablemente será el mejor revolcón de mi vida para preguntarme eso?  
>-No sabía que estarías en medio de un revolcón<br>-Estoy en la habitación de los chicos, saca cuentas Greengrass –siseó- Ahora, si me disculpas tengo cosas que atender –Y antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara le dedicó un guiño  
>-¿Así que el mejor revolcón de tu vida? –Le susurró Theo al oído- Eso suena prometedor<p>

-Cállate que ahora hay público –respondió y el castaño lo tomó como un "lo dejamos para después"

Para entonces ya todos habían salido de debajo de la cama y tenían sus respectivas reacciones a lo que sus ojos veían: Theo iba sin camisa, con el pantalón sin su correspondiente cinturón, el cierre bajo y el cabello desordenado. Pansy lo acompañaba con sólo su conjunto de ropa interior de encaje, su cabello iba suelto y con la misma prolijidad que la del castaño –completamente nula- y el labial desgastado. Blaise tras salir de debajo de la cama estalló en carcajadas, Ginny no tardó en abalanzarse sobre él y cubrirle los ojos. Luna y Gabrielle al ver la cara de idiotas de Neville y Harry y que no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Pansy, procedieron de la misma manera. Él único que se quejó fue Blaise

-¡Hey, mujer!, que ver a Pansy desnuda no es ninguna novedad para mí –Con este comentario se ganó un leve golpe en el hombro y la mirada fija de Theo  
>-Eso no te da derecho a seguir mirando, ni a alardear sobre ello, no me tientes a echarte un Obliviate –amenazó. Pansy se rió por lo bajo, y el castaño dirigió su mirada hacia ella- Y tú ponte algo, que bastante tengo con Blaise como para acarrear con también dos Gryffindors. Pansy ni siquiera chistó, tomó la camisa negra de Theo y se la colocó<br>-¿Mejor? –Preguntó quejosa  
>-Mucho –sonrió y le beso la frente<br>-¿Tú no vas a ponerte nada encima? –saltó Harry una vez que Gabrielle le descubrió la vista. Theo lo miró de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de disimulo  
>-No –contestó sin más y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Pansy se acurrucó enseguida encima suyo.<p>

El silencio había vuelto a tomar su lugar entre ellos. Inconcientemente las otras tres chicas siguieron los pasos de Pansy recostándose sobre sus respectivos acompañantes.

Blaise que no tenía ni un ápice de cansancio se desilusionó al ver que Luna –la única capaz de entablar una conversación entre ellos- cerraba los ojos entregándose a Morfeo. Colocó su brazo rodeando el cuerpo de Ginny incitándola a recostarse sobre su pecho y ella no mostró ninguna resistencia.

Todavía no comprendía lo que había pasado entre ella y Potter en la fiesta. No podía quejarse, porque sea lo que haya sido, el había salido beneficiado. Pero tampoco se enceguecía en su orgullo sin reconocer que la situación era por demás rara. Sobre todo cuando podía notar en la mirada del cara rajada la incomodidad de ver a su ex novia con él. Lo que tampoco iba a negar era que aquello era algo que disfrutaba intensamente.

Una traviesa idea surcó su mente haciéndolo sonreír con picardía.

-Nott –llamó a un volumen alto como para que no lo escuchara solamente el mencionado- te apuesto que cuando Draco se entere que el mismísimo Potter durmió en su cama mandará a quemar las sábanas –Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se hubiese incorporado de un salto si no contara con un peso extra sobre su cuerpo  
>-Para mi mandará a cambiar la cama, directamente –redobló Theo, entre risas<br>-¿Es la cama de Malfoy? –Inquirió exasperado- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué no me avisaron?  
>-Porque no creímos que fueras tan idiota –chicaneó Blaise- Hay dos camas, la habitación es mía y de Draco, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué te cediera la mía?<p>

Harry sentía su sangre bullir por el tono que el Slytherin utilizaba para hablarle. Tenía razón, si. No había sido muy inteligente de su parte el no caer en cuenta que aquella era la cama de Malfoy, pero tampoco era para que le hablara así. Como no estaba dispuesto a armar escándalo allí –se lo debía a Ginny, las chicas estaban descansando, y sobre todo no era tan imbécil como para atacar a una serpiente en su propio territorio- se limitó a dirigirle una furiosa mirada de soslayo.

(…)

El Sol se desplegaba con sus potentes rayos a primeras horas de la mañana, colándose en el lugar e inundándolo todo con su esplendor, el cual parecía propagarse al chocar en los dos cuerpos desnudos que yacían dormidos en el suelo.

Cualquier espectador de aquella imagen, al no ver ventanas que permitieran el ingreso del Sol, aseguraría, juraría y hasta apostaría que eran esos dos los que emanaban semejante brillo, como si se tratara de dos soles en el amanecer.

Esta vez el turno de despertarse primero fue de Draco, contra quien los molestos rayos atentaron directamente atacando sus ojos y obligándolo a abrirlos.

Se desperezó suavemente siendo consciente del cuerpo que descansaba encima suyo y procurando no despertarla. Acarició dulcemente aquellos rizos que tan loco lo traían y los corrió hacia atrás despejando el rostro de la pequeña mujer.

Hermione dormía profundamente –según denotaba su pausada respiración- con una cálida sonrisa que lo hizo estremecer. Aquél gesto significaba para él más que las palabras que pudiera dedicarle asegurándole su amor. Hermione sonreía dormida, y eso sólo podía significar que estaba descansando en paz porque era feliz… era feliz CON ÉL.

La castaña se removió aún en sueños refunfuñando algo ilegible, pero manteniendo la sonrisa y apretando el agarre de su brazo a la cintura de Draco, quien en ese momento no tuvo ninguna duda, estaba dispuesto a vivir el resto de su vida así, se acostumbraría sin problemas a esos despertares. Se dio cuenta que por primera vez sentía un síntoma de pertenencia a un lugar. Allí, entre esos brazos estaba su refugio, su hogar.

La amaba y a su manera se lo haría saber.

(…)

-¡Despiértense yaaaaa! –fue el grito estridente que despertó sobresaltadamente a todos los que hasta ese entonces dormían. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vieron fue la sonrisa cínica y autosuficiente de Pansy. La morena era la única alistada y con apariencias de haber dormido cómodamente unas diez horas. Los bostezos, desperezos y ojos escrutándose inundaron la habitación –Saquen sus traseros Gryffindor de aquí  
>-El mío no es un trasero Gryffindor –reprochó Luna, lejos de ofenderse por la amable manera en que fue despierta<br>-La amabilidad ni para comenzar el día, ¿verdad? –Ironizó Harry acomodándose las gafas  
>-Veo que la vas captando –sonrió<br>-Aunque no sea el modo, tiene gazón –intervino Gabrielle intentando mediar- Aún deben estag todos dugmiendo, debemos aprovechag –Harry asintió dándole la razón, y Pansy chasqueó la lengua, palabras más, palabras menos, la intención era la misma…  
>-En francés, en castellano o en chino: ¡Se van! –Espetó- ¡Va, va, va!, muevan sus traseros –exclamaba mientras agitaba los brazos estrepitosamente guiándolos "amablemente" hacia la salida de la habitación.<p>

Cruzaron la puerta y la Sala Común los esperaba completamente vacía. De todos modos intentaron cruzarla haciendo el menor ruido posible y a suma velocidad. Menos Luna… la niña soñadora se tomaba todo su tiempo para recorrer los metros hasta la salida, caminaba dando saltitos y posaba sus enormes ojos azules en todo lo que podía.

-¿Te quieres apurar, Lovegood?  
>-Estoy tratando de guardar toda imagen de un sitio que visité por primera vez y al que nunca más regresaré<br>-Si te apuras te invito otro día –mintió Pansy con tal de apresurar a la Ravenclaw  
>-Oh, eres muy amable, Pansy Parkinson –sonrió y apresuró su andar<p>

(…)

Cuando Hermione despertó sintió el vacío por la falta del otro cuerpo brindándole calor, los brazos de Draco no la rodeaban y su cabeza reposaba directamente sobre el improvisado colchón.

El miedo se apoderó de ella. Estaba negada rotundamente a abrir los ojos, pero sabía debía hacerlo y cerciorarse de sus sospechas antes de liberar las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a agolparse en sus ojos.

Respiró hondo y separó los párpados lentamente. Se frotó los ojos esperanzada que la visión borrosa fuera la que le jugara una mala pasada de no mostrarle al adonis de rubios cabellos a su lado.

Se incorporó sobresaltada. Sentada y cubriéndose con la sábana clavaba la vista en el lugar vacío que él debería estar ocupando. Intentó normalizar la respiración. Ella misma se auto convenció en la noche que debía de aceptar fuera lo que fuera lo que sucediera después. Genial, su cerebro entendía eso, pero ¿porqué su corazón amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento?

-Estoy aquí –Era su voz. Si, Santo Merlín ¡era su voz! Levantó la vista y era verdad, ahí estaba: sentado en una silla a escasos metros de ella, con la guitarra en su regazo, el pelo revuelto y vistiendo sólo su bóxer. ¡Estúpida, estúpida y mil veces estúpida! ¿Cómo podía seguir desconfiando con él? Sólo había tenido que levantar la cabeza para verlo, sólo tendría que haberse volteado para ver su camisa tirada en el suelo… -Hermione, ¿estas bien? –inquirió al divisar las brillantes lágrimas que recorrían su rostro… pequeñas lágrimas que tras estas palabras se convirtieron en sollozos e intentaba cubrir con sus manos. Draco se asustó y dejando el instrumento en el suelo corrió a su lado abrazándola. Hermione puso resistencia y comenzó a golpearle el pecho  
>-¡Idiota!, pensé que te habías ido –espetó entrecortadamente. Draco la apretó más contra él<br>-¿Por eso lloras? –Hermione asintió contra su pecho. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos obligándola a mirarla a los ojos -¿de verdad me creíste capaz de dejarte sola? –Los ojos chocolate se dirigieron al suelo. Draco insistió en que volviera a mirarlo, secó sus lágrimas con el pulgar y pegó sus frentes- Acabamos de hacer el amor, me has dicho que me amas, ¿a qué otro lugar podría querer ir? –Hermione no hizo más que sonreír previamente a abalanzarse sobre sus labios  
>-Perdonáme<br>-Puede que si me das otro de esos lo reconsidere –sonrió y Hermione no perdió tiempo para insistir en la búsqueda de su perdón.

Sus bocas parecían imantadas, cada vez que el beso parecía llegar a su fin a penas se separaban a tomar un poco de aire y volvían a colisionar. Eran dos bocas unidas ahuyentando las lágrimas, y olvidando los pesares. Sus bocas se confundían, ardiendo y quemando, provocando una lluvia de brazas que quemaba el hielo. Formaban una geometría perfecta, en esos momentos jurarían que sus bocas sólo habían sido creadas para ser besadas por el otro. ¿Cómo habían aguantado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo?

Costó, pero se separaron y Hermione le dedicó una pícara sonrisa

-¿Qué estabas tocando?  
>-Mis manos están en tu cintura –respondió con la misma picardía y una sonrisa de lado<br>-No, tonto –reprochó- ¿Qué tocabas en la guitarra?  
>-Una canción<br>-Ahhh, que novedad –señaló con ironía. Draco soltó una carcajada -Muéstramela  
>-¿No te hace pensar que si tenía un hechizo silenciador es porque no quería que escucharas?<br>-La verdad que no –sonrió- prefiero pensar que era porque no querías despertarme  
>-Touché –admitió llevándose una mano al pecho- Pero de todos modos, aún no está del todo lista<br>-Puedo ayudarte a terminarla –mintió  
>-No tendría gracia que colaboraras en tu propio regalo<br>-¿Es para mí? –chilló- Con más razón, ya mismo me enseñas esa canción  
>-Deberías de desear que lo haga cuando esté perfectamente terminada<br>-No soy perfeccionista cuando se trata de ti –sonrió sensual mientras se colocaba la camisa del rubio  
>-Pues deberás esperar –Hermione rió y se sentó a hojarcadas sobre él y sin darle tiempo a nada comenzó a besarlo con toda la pasión con la que fue capaz, mientras sus manos acariciaban el torso desnudo del muchacho. Draco tampoco perdió el tiempo y coló las suyas debajo de su camisa hasta llegar a sus pechos. Hermione jadeó ante el contacto pero se concentró en no dejarse llevar para poder llevar a cabo su estrategia, bajó hacia el cuello de Draco para imprimir algunos mordiscones pero cuando él iba a copiar la acción se separó impidiéndoselo, le dejó un beso en la punta de la nariz y se incorporó para ir a sentarse al sillón mientras terminaba de abrocharse los botones de la camisa<br>-¿Qué…  
>-Pues deberás esperar –sonrió cínicamente. Draco intentó reír pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacerlo<br>-Lo que acabas de hacer es digno de Slytherin –espetó  
>-Lo que digas… -Draco rodó frustrado los ojos, pero de igual manera se puso de pie, volvió hasta la silla donde Hermione (no) lo había encontrado al despertar y tomó su guitarra. Hermione rió abiertamente por haberse salido con la suya pero enseguida se acomodó en el sillón dispuesta a disfrutar su espectáculo personal.<p>

Al momento de comenzar Draco intentó poner la mente en blanco y olvidar que Hermione se encontraba allí y que estaba a punto de abrirle su corazón.

Los punteos comenzaron a sonar y Hermione se removió en su lugar como una niña pequeña emocionada hasta que la voz de Draco la tranquilizó

**I never thought that you **_(Nunca pensé que tú)_**  
>Would be the one to hold my heart <strong>_(Serías aquella que sostendría mi corazón)_**  
>But you came around and you knocked me <strong>_(Pero apareciste y me levantaste)_**  
>Off the ground from the start <strong>_(Del piso desde el pincipio)_

**You put your arms around me**_ (Tú pones tu brazos a mi alrededor)_**  
>And I believe <strong>_(Y yo creo)_**  
>That it's easier for you to let me go <strong>_(Que es más fácil para tí dejarme ir)_**  
><strong>

**You put your arms around me and I'm home**_(Tú pones tus brazos a mi alrededor y yo me siento en casa)_

La canción recién había comenzado y Hermione ya derramaba lágrimas. Podía sentir a la perfección los sentimientos expresados, porque eran los mismos que ella vivía. Ella había salvado a Draco de la oscuridad, pero él la había salvado de su propia auto destrucción. Porque la obsesión cuasi enfermiza que había sentido por tantos años por Ron, definitivamente no la haría desembocar en buen puerto.

**The world is coming down on me and I can't **_(El mundo se me viene abajo y no puedo)_**  
>Find a reason to be loved <strong>_(Encontrar una razón para ser amado)_**  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't <strong>_(No quiero dejarte nunca pero no puedo)_**  
>Make you bleed if I'm alone <strong>_(Hacerte sangrar si estoy solo)_

**I hope that you see right **_(Espero que veas justo)_**  
>Through my walls <strong>_(A través de mis paredes)_**  
>I hope that you catch me,<strong>_ (Espero que me atrapes)_**  
>'Cause I'm already falling<strong>_ (Porque ya estoy cayendo)_

**You put your arms around me and I'm home**_ (Tú pones tus brazos a mi alrededor y yo me siento en casa)_

El último año para Draco no había sido fácil. Creció rodeado de lujos y de las puertas abiertas que le brindaba su apellido. Creció convencido que sacar a relucir que era un Malfoy bastaba para lo que se propusiera. Pero ahora le tocaba chocar de narices contra las propias paredes que había construido su familia, todo lo que había creído verdadero hasta entonces se había echado por suelo. Su concepción del mundo se le había venido abajo y ella había sido la única capaz de rescatarlo de debajo de los escombros. Aún sabiendo quien era. Aún sabiendo lo malo que podría ser para ella.

Pero ahí se había quedado, intentando conocerlo, traspasando las barreras que resguardaban lo único que era completamente suyo y que nadie más podría gobernar: su corazón. Y ella como la leona que era, fue capaz de cruzar cada uno de los obstáculos que él mismo ponía y había descubierto al verdadero Draco incluso antes que él.

**I tried my best to **_(Hice lo que pude para)_**  
>Never let you <strong>_(Nunca dejarte)_**  
>In to see the truth.<strong>_ (Entrar a ver la realidad)_

**And I've never opened ****up**_ (Y nunca me he abierto)_**  
>I've never truly loved <strong>_(Nunca he amado realmente)_**  
>'Till you <strong>_(Hasta que tú)  
><em>**Put your arms around me**_ (Pones tu brazos a mi alrededor)_**  
>And I believe <strong>_(Y yo creo)_**  
>That it's easier for you to let me go <strong>_(Que es más fácil para tí dejarme ir)_

**You put your arms around me and I'm home** _(Tú pones tus brazos a mi alrededor y yo me siento en casa)_

Hermione sabía a que se refería con esas palabras, así como también era consciente de lo que debía estarle costando dejarlas salir. Esa era su manera de devolverle las dos palabras que ella le había dedicado. Pero todo aquello, ¿no valía incluso más que sus simples "Te Amo"?

No podía dejar de inflar su pecho de orgullo por haber sido la única capaz de llegar a él. Muchas habías pasado por su cuerpo, si. ¿Pero que se comparaba eso con haber pasado por su corazón? ¿Qué se comparaba con haber sido capaz de descubrirlo? Mismo, ¿Qué se comparaba una noche de pasiones desbordadas a tenerlo sentado frente tuyo con su corazón en la mano cantándote que eres la única que lo convirtió en capaz de amar?

Le sorprendía que Draco pensara que para ella sería fácil dejarlo ir. ¡Já! Bastaba con haber visto simplemente su reacción esa mañana por no haberlo visto a su lado al despertar. Pero en cierto modo la consolaba y enternecía saber que él también era presa de esos miedos.

**You put your arms around me and I'm home **_(Tú pones tus brazos a mi alrededor y yo me siento en casa)_

Y al diablo con todo. Si lo único que necesitaba para sentirse en casa eran sus brazos podía mudarse en ese mismo instante allí.

Secándose las lágrimas y tropezando con todo lo que había a su paso llegó hasta Draco y se abalanzó sobre él. Por suerte llegó a correr la guitarra a tiempo porque hubiese terminado aplastada por el cuerpo de la castaña que se terminó sentando a hojarcadas sobre él.

-Te amo –susurró sobre sus labios dándole cortitos y continuados besos  
>-¿Eso significa que te gustó? –Hermione como pudo asintió mientras seguía devorando la boca del rubio ansiosamente- Saber que bajo mi camisa no llevas ropa interior no ayuda a controlarme –musitó con poco aire<br>-No lo hagas –le susurra al oído para luego morder su lóbulo  
>-Insaciable –ríe el entre dientes<br>-Es tu culpa –responde haciéndolo sonreír con orgullo para luego volver a ocuparse de sus labios. Draco se ocupó de hacerla soltar varios suspiros con su boca antes de llevar sus manos hasta su cintura y acariciarla fogosidad  
>-Te queda mejor que a mi –le susurra con voz ronca haciendo referencia a la camisa. Hermione sonríe coqueta- Pero sin ella te ves mucho mejor<p>

(…)

La cabeza le daba vueltas como una calesita. Después de todo lo pasado la noche anterior, haber despertado gracias a los gritos de Pansy no había sido algo muy grato.  
>Maldijo cuando Ginny lo obligó a bajar a desayunar y no lo dejó acostarse a dormir en su cómoda y placentera cama Gryffindor, cuando encima, al ver que Ron estaba en el Comedor, ella dio media vuelta y se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo.<p>

-Harry… -Tímidamente Ron se había sentado a su lado y se dirigía a él pero fue ignorado rotundamente- Harry sé que estas enojado, pero…  
>-¿Pero? –Gritó colérico- ¿Crees que estoy enojado, Ron? Pues te equivocas, estoy defraudado<br>-Dejame explicarte…  
>-¿Con que derecho? –Reprochó- Ayer montaste un espectáculo de la nada. Golpeaste a Malfoy. Avergonzaste y denigraste a Hermione… ¡A Hermione, Ron! ¿Ella se jugó el trasero tantas veces por ti y tú la tratas de traidora?<br>-La amo, Harry –el comentario pareció enfurecer más al niño-que-vivió  
>-¡Claro! Y porque la amas la humillas ¿verdad?, no me vengas con ese cuento –protestó llevándose las manos a la cabeza por la sensación de que le explotaría en cualquier momento- Si la amaras te hubieses jugado por ella en su momento. Pero no, optaste por volver con Lavender y romperle el corazón a Hermione sabiendo lo que sentía por ti<br>-No sabía lo que sentía en realidad hasta hace poco, estaba confundido  
>-Y eso te hace aún más egoísta –espetó- No es la primera vez que pasa, y la vez anterior me quedé a tu lado convencido de que los celos te habían enceguecido y habías hablado por demás, pero que te arrepentías…<br>-Y estaba arrepentido, como ahora  
>-Si te hubieses arrepentido verdaderamente, no lo hubieses repetido –bufó- Y por muy arrepentido que estuvieses ahora, no borrarás lo mal que la hiciste sentir<br>-¿Dónde esta ahora? Ninguno pasó la noche en la Sala Común, ¿dónde estuvieron? –Inquirió recordando de golpe que había pasado toda la noche frente a la chimenea esperando sus llegadas  
>-No es algo que te interese –expresó negando con la cabeza- Debe de bastarte con saber que no pasamos por allí porque ninguno tenía ganas de verte la cara<br>-Esta revolcándose con Malfoy, ¿verdad?  
>-¡Y mierda, Ron! Entiende que es la vida de Hermione, lo que haga o deje de hacer con Draco es cosa de ella<br>-No lo niegas  
>-Ni lo afirmo –replicó- Ni me interesa porque confió en ella y su criterio<br>-¿Qué criterio puede haber en follarse a Malfoy? –Estalló- ¡Es el enemigo!  
>-¿El enemigo?, que casualidad, lo mismo dijiste de Krum –señaló con ironía- Y en este momento pareces tú más enemigo de Hermione que él<br>-¡No puedes decir eso!  
>-Tú no paras de decir idioteces, por lo que estoy en mi derecho a exponer mi opinión –sentenció- Y lo de anoche me deja en claro que mientras Malfoy la hizo reír durante todo el baile tú la hiciste llorar en tan sólo dos minutos<br>-No puedo hacerme a la idea de que esté con Malfoy…  
>-Pues háztela –Exasperado ya por la situación, se paró de la mesa dispuesto a irse sin siquiera probar bocado, pero antes agregó- Y por tu bien que sea pronto y dejes de hacer sufrir a mi hermana.<p>

(…)

-Draco, ¡Por Merlín, es tardísimo! –Gritaba la castaña corriendo de un lado al otro de la habitación  
>-Fue tu culpa. Tú quisiste repetir<br>-Oh, claro. Échame ahora la culpa a mi –protesto  
>-Eso es lo que hago, cariño –bromeó y se ganó un almohadonzazo en la cara- ¡Hey! –se quejó- Deberías ser cazadora, tienes buena puntería…<br>-¿Verdad que sí? Lástima que ya pasaron las pruebas –comentó sarcástica- También se me dan bien los conjuros, así que apresúrate si no quieres rememorar lo que se siente ser un roedor pequeñito y albino  
>-Muy graciosa, Granger<br>-¿Nunca dejarás de llamarme Granger? –inquirió con fingida molestia. Draco actuó estar meditándolo  
>-Mmmm, no –resolvió- Me gusta como suena<br>-¿Nunca dejarás de hacerlo?  
>-Oh, claro que sí, cuando seas Malfoy –respondió con naturalidad. Hermione evidentemente no se lo tomó de la misma forma porque empezó a toser ahogada con su propia saliva- Tranquila, Gatita, todavía tenemos tiempo para ello –le susurró al oído abrazándola por la cintura<br>-Muy gracioso, Malfoy –repitió con sarcasmo- Ahora mueve tu trasero que no llegaré a ir a mi habitación a cambiarme antes del almuerzo  
>-No es necesario que vayas a tu habitación –Hermione iba a replicar, pero Draco le señaló unas puertas al fondo de la habitación.<p>

Hermione se dirigió allí y tiró de las puertas encontrándose de frente con su propio placard  
>-¿Pero como… -Draco iba a interrumpir pero Hermione le ganó de mano- La Sala de Menesteres, lo deseas, lo tienes –recitó rodando los ojos.<p>

Los minutos siguientes se los dedicaron a escoger la ropa. Hermione se desilusionó al descubrir que Draco no tenía mucha variedad de estilo y colores, hubiera disfrutado viéndolo vestir unos jeans muggles, pero había sido ilusa al pensar que el Príncipe de Slytherin podría poseer algo así entre sus prendas. Tomó para él un pantalón negro y una camisa gris oscura.

Al contrario, Draco se había divertido de lo lindo husmeando entre las pertenencias de ella. La misma tuvo que ponerle el freno un par de veces cuando insistía en vestirla con una minifalda de cuero negra y una remera strapless color uva, entre otras ocurrencias. Finalmente llegaron a un común acuerdo con un vestido también gris pero a cuadrille, de corte recto con un fino cinto marrón bajo el busto combinado con unas medias opacas negras y unas botas de caña media de taco bajo del mismo color.

Encontraron divertido jugar a vestir uno al otro, haciendo la acción inversa que esa noche. Con paciencia Hermione prendió cada uno de los botones de la camisa de Draco y le acomodó el cuello de la misma. Para él fue más difícil contenerse y no mandar toda la ropa al demonio, sobre todo cuando tuvo que desplazar las medias sobre sus piernas o subir la cremallera de su vestido.

-¿Listo?  
>-Listo, Princesa –asintió depositándole un suave beso en los labios.<p>

Hermione no decía nada, pero era notablemente visible la crisis de nervios que estaba pasando en ese momento. Deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera posible quedarse dentro de esas cuatro paredes por lo que quedaba de año escolar, lo que era evidentemente imposible. Tras cruzar esa puerta debería volver a enfrentarse a todo lo que había huido la noche anterior cuando busco refugio en esa sala. Las miradas se clavarían en ella, los dedos la señalarían, los murmullos envolverían su nombre.

Poco le importaba quizá todo el cotilleo que el colegio pudiera tejer sobre ella. Tenía a Draco y eso era más que algo a lo que aferrarse. Valía la pena atravesar lo que hubiera que atravesar. Pero tampoco podía negar que le dolía el simple hecho de pensar el volver a enfrentar a Ron, o el miedo que le provocaba el tener que darle explicaciones a Harry. No se las debía por pasar factura frente a él, se lo debía porque era su amigo y merecía conocer la historia.  
>En su momento tuvo una razón para no hacerlo, pero ahora nada le impedía hacerlo testigo de la felicidad que ahora reinaba en su vida. A pesar de saber que Harry no lo tomaría a mal –la prueba había sido superada en el baile- el revoltijo de nervios en su estómago estaba ahí de todos modos.<p>

Draco, conciente de esto, la tomó de la mano y besó su frente para infundirle confianza antes de cruzar la puerta. Él estaba en un punto de su vida que le rebotaba todo lo que la gente pudiera pensar, decir o inventar sobre él. Los resultados de una guerra habían servido para crear esa coraza a su alrededor. Pero sabía que Hermione no era igual. Aunque aparentara ser fuerte como una leona, al mismo tiempo, tenía la sensibilidad de todo felino.

Caminaron por los pasillos del colegio tomados de la mano y mirándose continuamente a los ojos, ignorando completamente si se cruzaban a alguien en el camino o no.

Cuando doblaron y enfrentaron la entrada al Gran Comedor se soltaron inconcientemente de las manos. Ninguno notó su acto y continuaron con su ingreso al lugar al lado del otro. El alumnado se sumió en un escalofriante silencio tras su llegada. Llegó el momento de que cada uno tomara el rumbo hasta su mesa y se dirigieron una mirada cómplice. Ya los murmullos que empezaron por lo bajo comenzaron a incrementar su volumen. Hermione volteó para seguir su camino, pero no llegó a hacer dos pasos cuando Draco la atrajo por el brazo hasta hacerla chocar contra su cuerpo y allí mismo estrelló sus bocas en un intenso beso frente a todos los ojos curiosos, para que a nadie le quedara duda que Hermione Granger le pertenecía.

**You put your arms around me and I'm home **_(Tú pones tus brazos a mi alrededor y yo me siento en casa)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: _**_Volví!. Perdón por el atraso!, a esta altura ya deben saber que tuve una semana complicada y por eso no pude terminar el capítulo en tiempo y forma. pero bueno, finalmente aquí está!_

_En grandes rasgos es un capítulo de transición, pero espero que les haya gustado de todos modos. Aunque tiene algunas situaciones interesantes y que tendrá repercusiones en el futuro =P_

_Para las que se quejaron en FB que fui cruel con los adelantos, sepan que en un principio iba a dejar cuando Hermione se despertaba y no encontraba a Draco a su lado. Pero lo pensé mejor, valoré mi vida y fui por una vez en la vida un poco más buena jajaja._

_Volvió Draco y su guitarra, aww . La canción se llama **Arms** y es de **Christina Perri. **En mi cabeza sonaba un tanto más acústica, varios tonos más abajo yen versión masculina, claramente. Me pareció que de esa manera iba muy al estilo de Tom Felton y por consecuente a nuestro Draco Malfoy._

_La ropa que usa Hermione en este capítulo me la base en una imagen real, a la que subiré al grupo así pueden verla. A los que todavía no se unieron y quieren hacerlo: _**http: / / www. facebook. com/ groups/ 219206194800858/ **(por supuesto, sin espacios) B_ienvenidas serán!_

_Para quienes no se enteraron, publiqué un OS Dramione titulado "Ojalá" y un Scorpius/Rose "Mariposas" (por primera vez escribo en el Fandom HP algo fuera del Dramione jaja) y pueden encontrar ambas dirigiéndose a mi perfil =P_

_No puedo dejar de agradecerles los comentarios del capítulo anterior. Demasiada emoción. Sepan que me hicieron llorar mares con sus lindas palabras.  
>Como les había dicho era la primera vez que escribía un Lemmon, y deben imaginarte la presión y lo difícil que es. por lo que saber que gustó y sobre todo que logré trasmitir las emociones que deseaba y marcar las diferencias que quería marcar entre tener relaciones y hacer el amor por primera vez, fue más que gratificante para mi. Generalmente siempre me dejan mensajes agradeciéndome, pero sepan que acá la única que lo tiene que hacer soy yo, porque me hacen inmensamente feliz al contar con sus lecturas y con cada mensaje hermoso que recibo siempre de su parte!<em>

**Astoriamdq, cxro23, Salmitha de Malfoy Tsukiyomi, Leah-AdriAdrian, Imari Malfoy Vampire, Crimela, , Niktee Blume, Giss-Cullen, Rouse Malfoy, Gwenog Black Jones, Huitzitzin, Lou-asuka, Miss histery, maggie hummel **

**Hurona**_: Hola! Hemos pensado lo mismo, la primera vez de Herms, según yo, tenía que basarse más en lo emocional que en lo carnal y eso es lo que intenté plasmar, que bueno que te haya gustado el resultado =D. Me alegra mucho que te guste como manejo no sólo la redacción de la historia, sino también todos los géneros que meto en ella. Escribir a los Sly (sobre todo a Pansy) es lo que menos me cuesta, porque también poseo ese humor sarcástico, estoy en mi salsa! jaja. de artista a artista, te dejo un beso inmenso y un gracias máaaas enorme aún._

**Javi Quintanilla**:_ Justo ternura era en lo que más enfocada estaba por querer trasmitir, alegría haberlo logrado, entonces :). La idea de castrar a Ron no se me había ocurrido, le daría el tinte trágico que le falta a la historia, ¿verdad? jajaja. Yo también me alegro de haber podido arreglar el formato, ya me estaba sacando canas verdes!- Espero seguir leyéndote por acá!. Un beso enooorme_

**Flor**_**:** Eres una de las que sigue la historia casi desde el comienzo, y saber que los cambios que se van produciendo son de tu agrado y sigues al pie del cañón, me alegra muchísimo!. Me emociona mucho ver todo lo que te provocó el capítulo. De verdad agradezco mucho mucho mucho tus palabras!. Perdón por haberte hecho esperar, por suerte no has arremetido contra mi vida! jajaja. Un beso grande!_

**Rita**_: ¡Que bueno leerte! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad!. Creo que compartimos los capítulos favoritos, aunque mi lista es un poco más amplia, no puedo ser objetiva con mi propia historia jaja. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. Un saludo!_


	25. Cap 25: Juro solemnemente

**Cap 25 – Juro Solemnemente**

Hermione había perdido cualquier resquicio de racionalidad desde que Draco la tomó del brazo y chocó de frente con sus hipnotizantes ojos grises.

De más está decir que cuando sus labios entraron en contacto dejó de ser consciente del sitio donde se encontraban, de quienes los observaban y hasta que ella era la perfecta Hermione Granger

Draco estaba demasiado entregado a ese demandante beso como hasta para sonreír, cosa que sin dudas hubiese hecho al sentir que su impulso era correspondido… ¡Y como!

Había estado seguro que luego de su accionar recibiría los mil y un reproches de parte de Hermione, que no le respondería y hasta se ganaría una de esas miradas asesinas que sólo ella sabía dar. Pero vaya que las cosas resultaron distintas.

Cuando disminuyó la ferocidad del beso y Draco intentó separarse, Hermione intentó volver a profundizarlo. Entonces sí el muchacho fue capaz de sonreír abiertamente.

-Si sigues besándome de esa manera terminaré repitiendo lo de anoche frente a todo el colegio –murmuró aún sobre sus labios haciéndole recién entonces tomar consciencia de la situación- Aunque quizá sea una buena manera para que termine de quedarles claro que me perteneces –Para su sorpresa, Hermione sonrió y le dejó un pequeño beso en los labios  
>-Tonto<br>-Sabes que bromeo, Gatita. Jamás dejaría que alguien más descubra la leona que oculta la sumisa Granger. Ese privilegio es sólo mío –Hermione se sonrojó inmediatamente, se mordió el labio inferior y le pegó levemente en el pecho  
>-Idiota –rió antes de dejarle otro beso y comenzar a alejarse hacia su mesa.<p>

Recién entonces cayeron en cuenta que el Gran Comedor se sumía en un profundo y escalofriante silencio y que todos los ojos presentes estaban expectantes de sus movimientos. Hasta la mesa de los profesores tenía su atención.

Draco sonrió con orgullo, mientras que Hermione por su incomodidad hubiese deseado que la tierra la tragara allí mismo.

-¿Quieres que te preste mi capa? –bromeó Harry cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado, trayéndola a la realidad nuevamente. Ella soltó un suspiro  
>-Mal no me vendría –admitió resignada- Pero creo que ya me escapé demasiado<br>-Oh, pero la huída de anoche fue digna de película muggle –acotó Ginny. Era evidente que a pesar del estupor en que se encontraba, para su amiga el mal trago de la noche anterior ya había pasado, había quedado claro con su entrada triunfal. De otro modo no se atrevería a humorear hurgando en ello.  
>-No sólo la huída –le murmuró por lo bajo para que sólo ella escuchase y le guiñó el ojo pícaramente.<br>-¡Hermione Jane Granger!, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente  
>-No sé sobre que hablarán ustedes –intervino Potter- pero si a alguien le deben una conversación creo que encabezo la lista<br>-¡Oh, Harry! –exclamó Hermione mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello- Después del desayuno prometo contarte todo  
>-Esta bien, Mione –sonrió el azabache un tanto ahogado por los brazos de su amiga- Ahora puedes aflojarle, a menos que esté en tus planes acabar conmigo para no tener que contarme- Inmediatamente Hermione lo soltó y volvió a acomodarse debidamente en su sitio. Iba a decir algo cuando Harry la interrumpió volviendo a hablar- Aunque si no lo haces tú, lo hará Malfoy y a elegir prefiero que sea a tus manos –Antes de preguntar a que se refería, dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin y encontró a Draco mirándola fija y seriamente. Hermione no pudo evitar una carcajada que fue acompañada por otra de Ginny.<p>

Mientras el Gran Comedor había vuelto a su habitual bullicio constante, la mesa de Slytherin era la única excepción a esto, manteniéndose sumida en un inquietante silencio.

Draco había tomado asiento junto a Blaise y Theo, quienes lo recibieron un una sonrisa y varios comentarios picantes. La sonrisa que lucía el rubio había sido de fácil interpretación para ellos… claramente no se había pasado toda la noche consolando los llantos de la leona. Draco sabía de las teorías que seguramente habían maquinado esos dos en sus retorcidas cabezas, pero aún así no se molestó en confirmárselas o negárselas, él simplemente se limitaba a seguir sonriendo con arrogancia, cosa que Blaise y Theo sí tomaron como una afirmación.

-No piensas contarnos nada, ¿verdad? –inquirió Blaise, impaciente  
>-¡Pero que perceptivo te has vuelto, hermano! –Ironizó<br>-Si tú no hablas, nosotros tampoco te contaremos sobre lo que hicimos anoche –provocó Theo  
>-¿Y porqué carajos debería interesarme a mí lo que hicieron ustedes anoche? –Blaise soltó una carcajada y fue Theo el que volvió a hablar<br>-Si supieras quienes entraron a tu habitación, puedo apostar lo que fuera a que te interesaría  
>-A todo esto… ¿Qué haces tú todavía aquí? –intentó desviar la atención del tema y disimular que en verdad habían logrado sembrarle la semilla de la curiosidad. Pero tenía tiempo para que se le ocurriera como enterarse sobre lo sucedido sin tener que recurrir a ellos<br>-Le dije a mi padre que iría a pasar el fin de semana a nuestra casa de Italia, para no levantar sospechas. A él seguramente le convino mi ausencia para continuar sin problemas con sus reunioncitas, por lo que no hizo demasiadas preguntas y McGonagall me ofreció quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que creyera necesario –explicó encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Saben? Estoy tentado a retomar los estudios –se llevó una mano al mentón y fingió estar pensativo  
>-¿Lo dices enserio? –Se sorprendió el moreno<br>-¡Por supuesto que no! –Negó con énfasis, sin creerse que su amigo lo había tomado enserio- Primero, no puedo venir y sumarme faltando un suspiro para que las clases finalicen. Segundo, no habrá manera de que mi padre no se entere y por consecuente se decida a hacer lo que no se atrevió en su momento y acabe con mi hermosa vida. Y tercero, ¿tener que aguantar volver a verles las caras a ustedes todos los días? ¡No, gracias! –bromeó acompañado de una exagerada sonrisa ficticia. Tanto Blaise como Draco también sonrieron ante esto.  
>-¡Cállate! Que tanto extrañas nuestros hermosos rostros que buscas cualquier excusa para venir a visitarnos –señaló Draco, altanero- Todavía no me creo que tu padre sea mortífago y quiere aniquilarnos a todos ¡Si es un hombre tan encantador! –mencionó en tono de broma. Si, la confianza entre ellos llegaba hasta ese punto de bromear con temas que lejos estaban de ser ligeros o banales- la próxima búscate una excusa mejor. Aunque la del baile estuvo aceptable…<br>-¡Oh! ¡Ya tengo una! –Exclamó como un niño pequeño- debo venir a rendir los exámenes –comentó sacando pecho como si se enorgulleciera de su fabulosa idea  
>-Claro, claro, una maravillosa excusa –ironizó Blaise<br>-Si, total, cualquiera que no te conoce aseguraría que eres de los que estudia –volvió a arremeter Draco. Durante todos los años en Hogwarts Theo había sido víctima de las mismas burlas debido a su empeño en los estudios y su afición por la lectura.

Los tres rieron despreocupadamente por largo y tendido, desentonando garrafalmente con el resto de la mesa verde y plata. Pero no les importó. En realidad nunca les importaron esas nimiedades, y no iban a empezar ahora. Menos que menos hoy que los estaban felices como en mucho tiempo y no tenían ni el más mínimo interés en ocultarlo.

El resto del desayuno pasó, pero no con normalidad.

Era imposible hacer oídos sordos a todos los cotilleos que los rondaban. Algunos que aseguraban que la relación Granger-Malfoy se mantenía oculta desde la guerra, la mayoría de las mujeres sostenía que Hermione le había dado alguna clase de filtro amoroso, mientras el resto, que seguramente él la utilizaba para levantar el prestigio de su familia, hasta había quienes se atrevían a decir que Hermione había accedido a prestarse para la farsa.

Embarazos, compromisos, casamientos secretos y hasta planes para futuras fugas llegaban a los oídos de Hermione que no podía creer hasta dónde podía llegar el imaginario popular.

El que sí parecía capaz de hacer oídos sordos era Draco, quizá por costumbre, ya que no era la primera vez, ni sería la última que los cotilleos llevaban envuelto su nombre y apellido. Por lo menos estos, para él, eran sumamente agradables si los comparaba con demás. Si, aunque lo trataran de manipulador y que estaba utilizándola, o dieran a entender que era tan idiota como para tragarse un filtro amoroso. Simplemente le era fácil de sobrellevar porque él sabía la verdad en todo este asunto, él tenía en claro los sentimientos que compartían.

-¿A ti te parece enterarme que voy a ser tía por boca de Bullstrode? –fingió decepción una recién llegada Pansy mientras se hacía lugar entre Theo y Draco.  
>-Oh, lo siento, querida –le siguió la corriente- pensábamos mantenerlo oculto para nuestra fuga, ya sabes… si mi padre se entera nos matará a ambos para apropiarse de su nieto mestizo y convertirlo en su discípulo. Espero me sepas disculpar<br>-Sólo si me dejas ser la madrina –sonrió haciendo caso omiso a toda la historia dramática narrada por el rubio.  
>-Tan serpiente… -susurró Theo por lo bajo entre risas<br>-Comprenderás que no es una decisión que pueda tomar sólo por mi cuenta, pero te prometo que lo discutiré con mi esposa.  
>-¡Aaaaah! –gritó simulando estar asqueada- hasta las bromas tienen su limite, Malfoy<br>-Eso es justo lo que está más cerca de ser cierto –sonrió orgulloso  
>-¿De que demonios hablas?<br>-Dime que estas bromeando  
>-¿Le propusiste matrimonio a Granger?<br>-Tú estás buscando que tu padre verdaderamente te asesine  
>-Por favor, dime que es una broma<br>-¡Si me dejaran hablar! –Espetó impaciente y todos inmediatamente se llamaron a silencio- Primero, Pansy… no, no estoy bromeando. Segundo: Theo, mi padre intentará matarme de cualquier forma en cuanto me vea, al menos así le daré un motivo y valdrá la pena dejar de existir –se encogió de hombros- Y tercero: no Blaise, no le pedí matrimonio… aún. Pero es cuestión de tiempo –sonrió- le propondré casarnos al terminar el colegio  
>-Tienes que estar bromeando –repitió Pansy segura<br>-¡Que no! –Replicó- ¿Tan difícil es creer que quiero sentar cabeza?  
>-No, el problema es que sea con la sangre su… -reprochó la morocha pero fue interrumpida por Theo<br>-Lo que quiere decir Pansy –remarcó mirando de soslayo con reproche a la nombrada- es que es todo muy reciente con ella, prácticamente no hubo noviazgo y ya piensas en desposarla  
>-A veces no importa el tiempo en sí, sino de lo que se forma de los momentos y experiencias especiales –explicó tomándose por primera ver la conversación con seriedad- Y les puedo asegurar que en estos meses viví más cosas de las que podría experimentar con otra persona en toda mi vida. Y eso me basta para saber que justamente no quiero compartir mi vida con alguien que no sea ella –suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo mientras sus amigos lo miraban expectantes y boquiabiertos. Escuchar semejante discurso de boca del Príncipe de Slytherin no era algo que se diera todos los días– Como tú dices –se dirigió a Theo- ni siquiera le propuse ser mi novia, pero es que simplemente esa propuesta queda chica para lo que somos, sin ser pareja pasamos a un plano más allá de todo. Pero por mucho que se los explique no lo entenderían nunca –sonrió amargamente.<p>

Los tres lo miraban como si de golpe le hubieran salido tres cabezas y ninguno se atrevía a emitir comentario, a gatas si es que respiraban.

-Voy a vomitar –rompió el hielo Pansy con una mueca de asco- Te has vuelto todo un cursi Drake –lo apremió- ¿Contratarás una serenata para proponérselo? –Ironizó- ¡No! Lo que es mejor, ¿colgarás una pancarta en medio del Gran Comedor?  
>-Agradezco tu apoyo, Pans…<p>

(…)

Ya lo había dicho, no podía seguir escapando. El momento de soltarlo todo había llegado y se estaba volviendo mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Estaban sentados frente al fuego de la chimenea, en una Sala Común de Gryffindor completamente vacía. La situación no podía ser más favorable… si no fuera por ella.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Ella, Hermione Jane Granger, no encontraba palabras. Conocía esa historia mucho mejor que cualquiera de las que había alguna vez estudiado. Simplemente porque era suya, y era ella misma la protagonista. Pero aún así no podía "dar su lección", no sabía por donde empezar, ni que orden darle las cosas, que era lo verdaderamente indispensable de contar y que un mero detalle. No sabía si narrar los acontecimientos objetivamente, como una tercera persona, o mecharlos con sus pensamientos o cambios de emociones.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y suspiró soltándolo todo de golpe.

Harry y Ginny la miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos entendían perfectamente por lo que la castaña estaba pasando en ese momento. Hay cosas que a simple vista parecen sencillas, pero que al profundizar en ellas te das cuenta que no lo eran tanto… Hermione era una muchacha sencilla, de aparente fácil lectura y personalidad poco compleja. Pero sólo sus amigos sabían que ella era uno de los libros más difícil de comprender, que su portada engañaba y aunque aparentara calma en su interior podía estar llevándose a cabo la más atroz de las batallas. Sabían que a lo simple ella lo volvía complejo, porque su naturaleza de nacionalizar y analizar cada situación la llevaban directamente a ello.

-¿Quieres que empiece yo? –Se ofreció Ginny  
>-No<br>-No te sientas obligada a contarme, Mione. Cuando estés lista…  
>Ahora –espetó sin dejarlo terminar de hablar- Quiero contártelo ahora, pero simplemente no sé como empezar.<br>-El principio es una buena opción -sonrió  
>-Te juro que no volverá a haber secretos entre nosotros –suspiró- te contaré todo de aquí en más, así no tengo que volver a pasar por eso –Harry soltó una carcajada<br>-¿Segura que lo juras? –Inquirió divertido  
>-Solemnemente –aseguró contagiándose de la sonrisa.<p>

Tomó una nueva bocanada de aire y comenzó el relato, le contó lo ocurrido con Ron y Lavender y sobre la propuesta de Draco por ello, le contó sobre sus ensayos para el baile y lo acontecido en cada uno de ellos: cuando torpemente se cortó la mano y Draco la curó sin chistar ni bromear, la noche que volaron en escoba, cuando él visitó su habitación, el intercambio de insignias. Le contó sobre Nevenka, sobre sus heridas de guerra y la tarde en que Draco hizo su primer Patronus, del malentendido con Pansy y su solución, sobre los mortífagos y la ayuda de Theo, sobre todas sus charlas y hasta de sus clases de apoyo en Pociones y Transformaciones.

A medida que iba escuchando, a Harry las piezas comenzaban a encajarle como si de un tetris se tratara. De golpe comprendió las heridas sospechas de su amiga, sus cambios repentinos de humor, sus decaimientos en materia de salud, sus misteriosas desapariciones, el buen trato con las serpientes las dos veces que se cruzaron en la enfermería…

Estaba claro que no había confusión en los sentimientos, como también que era demasiado enserio lo que sucedía. Se sintió un completo imbécil por no haberse dado cuenta antes, ¡era todo tan evidente! No había margen para negar que entre esos dos había algo fuerte, que no era un simple enamoramiento.

Y sonrió.

Sonrió feliz de que su amiga… su hermana, fuera la protagonista de esa historia. Sabía que no serían fáciles las cosas para ellos, sobre todo ahora que Lucius Malfoy había vuelto a fugarse de Azkaban, pero ¿cuándo las cosas habían sido fáciles para ellos? Nunca. Pero también era cierto que siempre habían logrado vencer sus adversidades… porque siempre se habían mantenido juntos. Hermione había arriesgado su vida por seguirlo en una búsqueda suicida y que al principio parecía ser en vano, ella había dejado todo atrás –incluidos sus padres a los que debió borrarles la memoria- y nunca se había quejado, nunca le había reprochado nada. ¿En que posición podía ponerse él para no profesarle la misma fidelidad y apoyo? Más aún, cuando él mismo había tenido una conversación en ese mismo lugar con ella, y había intentado convencerla de que Draco quizá no era lo que parecía y podría ser merecedor de una nueva oportunidad.

Desde el primer momento en que los vio juntos en el baile y su mente comenzó a atar cabos, tuvo por seguro que Hermione era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que hacía y con quien. Pero en el momento en que escuchó la historia por completo sólo pudo ratificar que aunque Malfoy no fuera Santo de su devoción, por alguna jodida razón, las cosas estaban más que bien de ese modo.

Ginny cada tanto agregaba algún comentario para condimentar el relato, sobre todo haciendo hincapié en lo que le costó que Hermione aceptara sus sentimientos.

-¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de él?, -curioseó Harry- o mejor dicho, ¿cuándo lo aceptaste? –Se corrigió ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Ginny  
>-Cuando ya no supe describir lo que sentía –admitió con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros<p>

Sus dos amigos sonrieron más que conformes con la respuesta, aunque simple… Si, había sido una hermosa respuesta.

-Ahora es mi turno –arremetió Ginny dando dos saltitos en el lugar- ¿Qué pasó anoche?  
>-Fuimos al baile –respondió como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo, para molestar a su amiga.<br>-Muy graciosa, Hermione –torció- Habla, ¿qué paso luego de tu majestuosa huída? –No fue su intención, pero al momento Hermione recordó como había terminado recostada en un acolchado sobre el piso con Draco encima suyo y se sonrojó irremediablemente. ¿Cómo iba a poder hablar con naturalidad de algo como ESO? Ginny interpretó su sonrojo de inmediato y se llevó las dos manos a la boca para ahogar un grito mientras mantenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Harry sentía que evidentemente de nuevo se estaba perdiendo de algo, sobre todo cuando notó que como si fuera posible Hermione había enrojecido unos cuantos tonos más.

-No lo puedo creer –musitó la pelirroja todavía en su asombro- ¡Cuéntamelo todo ya! –Y no supo como, pero de repente Harry lo entendió todo.  
>-¡Oh, no! –exclamó agitando las manos y la cabeza- No, no, no, no –Tanto Hermione como Ginny lo miraban intentando comprender su particular reacción- Está bien que acabes de jurarme que no me guardarías mas secretos y me contarías todo, pero definitivamente hay detalles que no quiero conocer –siguió negando fervientemente con la cabeza poniéndose de pie, notablemente incómodo- Las dejo solas para que puedan seguir hablando tranquilas –Y sin más se retiró. A penas si había terminado de cerrar la puerta tras de sí cuando las dos leonas estallaron en limpias carcajadas<p>

-Basta, vamos, suéltalo todo –ordenó Ginny poniéndose seria nuevamente, aunque le costase  
>-No sé que quieres que te cuente si ya lo dedujiste sola –espetó para ocultar su vergüenza<br>-Oh, no seas así –rogó batiendo rápidamente sus largas pestañeas- Cuéntame como fue –Pidió con todo más tranquilo, cuasi maternal convenciendo a Hermione que ahora suspiró más relajada  
>-No sé, Gin, es imposible explicarlo, es como si todo lo que tiene que ver con Draco se empecinara y tuviera como única función el dejarme sin palabras –reflexionó<br>-Amor, Herms, amor…  
>-Si, pero es como si todo fuera más allá de eso –esperó unos segundos y volvió a hablar- No tuve miedo en ningún momento, estaba tan segura que las cosas debían ser así que prácticamente fui yo la que tomó la iniciativa –Ginny arqueó una ceja, sorprendida- y a cada paso fui asegurándomelo más, ¡fue tan cuidadoso!, no por ser una situación carnal –se sonrojó al decirlo- dejó de hacerme sentir amada.<br>-¡Oh, Herms! –Ginny se arrojó sobre ella abrazándola- Mi niña ha crecido  
>-¿Tu niña? A veces se te olvida que soy más grande que tú<br>-Bah, detalles… -restó importancia con la mano- Y dime, ¿qué tal el hurón en la cama? –Preguntó con picardía guiñándole el ojo  
>-¡Ginny! –Gritó<br>-¿Qué? ¡Sólo quiero saber si lo que se rumorea es cierto! Es una pregunta meramente profesional  
>-¿Profesional? –Las dos rieron- No lo sé, no tengo con que compararlo tampoco…<br>-Vamos, no es tan difícil decir si te dejó bien atendida o no…  
>-No me puedo quejar –señaló y al recordar los "bises" volvió a sonrojarse. No había explicación a como hacía, pero Ginevra había vuelto a interpretar su sonrojo<br>-¡Oh, Morgana!, maldita depravada, ¿cuántas veces?  
>-Tres –respondió e inmediatamente se tapó la cara con un almohadón<br>-De santurrona a ninfómana, ¡Wow, vaya avance! –rió y se ganó un ligero golpe de parte de su mejor amiga.  
>-¡Cállate! –Ginny tiró de ella haciéndola recostar sobre su pecho y la envolvió dulcemente con ambos brazos. Permanecieron así unos instantes, hasta que Hermione volvió a hablar- ¿Gin?<br>-¿Hmm?  
>-Tú… ¿tú has tenido explosiones de magia incontenida? –inquirió con timidez, la aludida rió al recordarlo.<br>-¡Claro que sí! –afirmó- Y recuerda que también fue la primera vez de Harry, hubo explosiones por dos –soltó una carcajada- Yo ya había tenido "LA charla" –encomilló con los dedos- con mi madre y sabía que esperarme, pero Harry… -volvió a reír- Gracias a Merlín habíamos llegado a poner insonorizadores, sino con el escándalo hubiésemos tenido a toda mi familia aporreando la puerta al instante –Hermione comenzó a reír imaginándose esas situaciones y la cara de su amigo al hallarse descubierto –Pero lo dominas con la práctica –se encogió de hombros- Y a como vienes no creo que tengas problemas con ello –Hermione repitió el golpe y ambas volvieron a reír.  
>-Me escribió una canción<br>-¿Sobre tu recién descubierta adicción al sexo? –Bromeo  
>-¡Ginny!<br>-Okay, Okay, me rindo  
>-Hablaba sobre lo que sentía, básicamente, y sobre sus miedos, decía que en mis brazos se sentía en su hogar –Ginny sonrió conmovida- Draco no es de los que ponen al descubierto sus sentimientos con facilidad, sé lo que le debe haber costado hacerlo, y creo que eso hace que las palabras tengan más importancia para mi.<br>-Concuerdo, contigo, es doblemente valorable –la castaña asintió  
>-Bueno, ahora cuéntame de tu noche –pidió mientras se reacomodaba en su asiento dispuesta a escucharla<br>-¡No vas a creerlo! –chilló antes de comenzar un súper archi detallado reporte sobre la noche en que los leones durmieron en el nido de las serpientes y vivieron para contarlo.

(…)

No había terminado de cruzar la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres cuando unos brazos la tomaron de la cintura terminando de adentrarla y unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos. Ella correspondió ansiosa. Por fin, después de un día sumamente agotador podía sentirse relajada y en casa.

-Te extrañe –murmuró Draco aún sobre sus labios volviendo a besarla luego  
>-Yo también –suspiró- ¿Qué tal tu día?<br>-Agotador –denotó frustración en su voz- El día se me hizo largísimo y no se me hacía más la hora para verte –Ante el reconocimiento Hermione echó sus brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Draco sonrió y ejerció la misma fuerza con los brazos sobre su cintura -¿El tuyo? –Ella bufó y se alejó lentamente  
>-Sin contar que la gente se empecina en recordarme que estoy casada y embarazada de un hombre al que estoy dándole amortentia y que no terminaré mis estudios por fugarme con ese mal nacido que aún hechizado me utiliza para honrar su buen nombre, creo que fue un día normal –sonrió de lado remarcando su ironía. Draco soltó una carcajada y volvió a abrazarla<br>-Ya se cansaran de hablar –intentó consolarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello  
>-Tú no crees que te esté dando un filtro amoroso ¿verdad? –Al principio Draco pensó que seguía en plan de broma, pero no pudo obviar el tono temeroso de su voz. Le levantó la cabeza y la mirada brillante y denotada de vulnerabilidad fueron las únicas evidencias que necesitó para terminar de cerciorarse que la pregunta iba enserio.<br>-¿Preguntas enserio? –Hermione asintió hundiéndose otra vez contra su pecho. Odiaba cuando tenía esos ataques de inseguridad que la invadían de la aparente nada. Pero más odiaba hacerlo testigo a Draco de ello, una cosa era cargar con sus estúpidas preguntas en su cabeza, pero otra era hacerlo a él partícipe. Tenía todo el derecho de enojarse por su actitud, lo sabía. Pero inesperadamente para ella, la abrazo con más fuerza y volvió a levantarla por el mentón- Que te quede bien claro, Hermione… sé muy bien que no estás dándome ningún filtro de nada –Ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante la seguridad que trasmitía en sus palabras- Pero si así fuera, si estuvieras dándomelo, no dejes de hacerlo, me siento demasiado bien así –Y dicho esto volvió a besarla, intentando con sus labios borrar cualquier resquicio de duda que pudiera quedarle.

Sus pies se movieron solos hasta el sillón y allí se dejaron caer. Ninguno de los dos midió el tiempo que pasaron besándose, sonriendo y acariciándose con inocencia, sin indicios de intentar pasar a la siguiente base. Ya hacía tiempo que habían corroborado que no les eran necesarias las palabras para comunicarse, pero ahora habían encontrado una forma todavía más entretenida para hacerlo.

-Es increíble como en estos momentos siento que todo está tan bien –comentó Draco enredando su dedo índice en un bucle castaño- Como si nada malo podría pasar, o fuera capaz de enfrentarme a cualquier cosa –suspiró- ¡Oye!, ¿no habrás confundido la Amortentia con Félix Felicis? –bromeó y Hermione rió a su par hasta que de golpe pareció haber sido victima de un Petrificus Totalus.  
>-¡Eso es! –Exclamó cuando reaccionó- ¡Félix Felicis!, ¡Te amo, Draco, eres el mejor! –Y con esto le besó los labios rápidamente y salió corriendo por la puerta.<p>

(…)

Hacía tanto tiempo que no quebraba tantas leyes de un tirón que se sentía llena del éxtasis que provoca la adrenalina. Cómo en sus épocas gloriosas, se repetía incesantemente que lo hacía por un buen fin, y que cuando la acción final era buena, no estaba mal torcer un poquito las cosas para allanarse el camino.

"Tomar prestado" el Mapa del Merodeador de Harry no contaba como una regla rota. Si lo analizaba podría juzgarse como hurto, por eso prefería no analizarlo. Era un préstamo y Harry era su mejor amigo. Así que no, ninguna regla rota por ese lado.  
>Pero el problema radicaba en concientizarse que por más Premio Anual que fuere, no era correcto deambular por los corredores a aquellas horas, y mucho menos adentrarse en la biblioteca. Podía ponerse peor y recordar que se metería en la sección prohibida gracias a que había hecho una actuación digna del Oscar frente al Profesor Slughorn para que le diera el permiso argumentando que necesitaba un libro específico para la tesis que presentaría como trabajo final. Hasta más culpa le daba que conseguir dicho permiso no le había costado en lo más mínimo.<p>

Se paró frente a la biblioteca intentando sabotear el último pensamiento responsable. Respiró profundo y mordiéndose el labio abrió el mapa para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie en la biblioteca.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas –recitó mientras apuntaba el viejo pergamino con su varita. Bien, no había nadie allí dentro, así que apresurada volvió a cerrarlo mientras se adentraba a su templo personal.

Pero un detalle se le escapó. Ella, la que siempre analizaba todo hasta el punto de no dejar margen de error dio un paso en falso víctima de su nerviosismo. Porque si no hubiese visto en el mapa solamente la biblioteca, se hubiese encontrado con que alguien la vigilaba de cerca.

Con un simple Lumus, la punta de su varita daba la luz necesaria para iluminar sus pasos en aquella estancia. A su paso fue prendiendo algunos candelabros para darse más visibilidad, pero tras cruzar la puerta que delimitaba la sección prohibida no hubo mucho más por hacer con ello.

Bastó que sacara el permiso de su bolsillo para que la puerta se abriera cediéndole el paso. Una vez dentro imitó la acción y prendió todo candelabro que visualizó, pero aún así, una fuerte sensación de oscuridad la invadía, quizá porque la mayoría de las tapas de los libros era de color oscuro o simplemente era el sólo peso de la palabra "prohibido" lo que la estaba poniendo paranoica.

Recién cuando estuvo en la mitad del corredor principal escuchó como la puerta se cerraba de un golpe, provocándole un sobresalto. Se repitió mentalmente que había pasado demasiadas cosas como para tenerle miedo a una sección de la biblioteca y siguió su camino. Pero otra parte dentro de sí insistía que escuchar pasos tras de ella, y que cuando volteara no viera a nadie, eran motivo suficiente como para atormentarse.

Estaba decidida a desandar su camino y marcharse de ahí, total con el permiso del profesor no tendría problema en volver y terminar su cometido, cuando sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura y apegándole la espalda a un cuerpo firme.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas, Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Corto y conciso, pero bajo mi punto de vista, necesario._

_Quería explayar un poco las consecuencias y darle un poquito de lugar a las amistades... personalmente extrañaba esos momentos._

_Hay una razón por la que el capítulo es tan corto, y es que lo que le sigue preferí ponerlo a parte porque será un lemmon un tanto fuere, a pedido del público. No voy a dar nombres, cada una sabe, pero varias me pidieron una escenita de este tipo, pero consciente de que quizá a muchas no les gustan estas cosas, decidí hacerlo de este modo. Para que sea justo para todos... la categoría del fic me avala, de todos modos =P_

_Seguramente dicho capítulo lo publique entre semana, para que a las que no quieran leerla no le sea tan tediosa la espera._

_Por alguna extraña razón FF no me deja acceder a los reviews, así que les debo los agradecimientos, ustedes saben quienes fueron las que comentaros, así que: GRACIAS.  
>Los anónimos pueden dejarme su correo, así puedo responderles más comodo por allí. <em>

_Y a los que no pude responderles aún, prometo hacerlo en cuanto pueda acceder!_

_Gracias por su apoyo tanto acá, como por medio del grupo! =) _

__ _**http: / / www. facebook. com/ groups/ 219206194800858/ **(por supuesto, sin espacios)___

Las quiero huroncitas!


	26. Cap 26: Profanación

**AVISO: **_Este capítulo contiene lemmon explícito. de principio a fin. Así que si no te gustan este tipo de escenas o no estas preparado para leer algo así, deberás esperar hasta el próximo capítulo =P_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 26 – Profanación<strong>

Estaba decidida a desandar su camino y marcharse de ahí, total con el permiso del profesor no tendría problema en volver y terminar su cometido, cuando sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura y apegándole la espalda a un cuerpo firme.  
>-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas, Granger –susurró una voz demasiado cerca de su oído, y el sólo sentir aquél cálido aliento hacer cosquillas en su cuello la hizo tragar grueso.<p>

-Draco…

El rubio desenredó su brazo de la angosta cintura dejando reposar la palma de su mano abierta sobre la zona del ombligo, pero ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza para mantenerla pegada a sí.

Podría haberla soltado por completo que por seguro Hermione no se movería ni un milímetro. Sobre todo cuando un intenso calor había comenzado a expandirse justo donde aquella mano ajena ejercía presión… ¡Merlín! A penas la estaba tocando y a ella ya le flaqueaban las piernas. Su cerebro se había embotado de manera tal que se preocupaba más por las reacciones que tenía su cuerpo a mínimos incentivos y no de pensar en el lugar donde se encontraban.

Inconcientemente movió las caderas produciendo el escape de un jadeo ronco de la garganta de su amante, y aquello debió de ser música para sus oídos porque no tardó demasiado en repetir la acción y con mayor lentitud, consiguiendo así mejores resultados. Draco inmediatamente comenzó a atacar sin piedad alguna el cuello de la leona quitándole la poca fuerza en las piernas que lograba sostenerla de pie. Hermione tuvo que pasar los brazos por sobre sus hombros y colgarse del cuello de su torturador cuando sus extremidades se volvieron gelatina, Draco perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló. Por suerte su espalda chocó contra una de las enormes estanterías, lo que además de salvarlo de la caída, le proporcionó mayor comodidad.

Ya apoyado en aquél respaldo, volvió a apresar las caderas de Hermione con sus dos brazos y volvió a pegarlas con las suyas, a lo que ella respondió frotando su trasero contra su intimidad. Draco jadeó ante la sorpresa y Hermione sonrió triunfante. Pero él no se la iba a dejar tan fácil, y la sonrisa le duró lo que un suspiro cuando sintió una de las manos del rubio acariciarle la parte interna de una de sus piernas. El suave movimiento de abajo hacia arriba estaba marcando el ritmo que seguían sus pulmones.

Draco maldijo las malditas pantymedias que no hacían más que estorbarle. Hermione sintió la manera en que se las rasgaba como algo muy lejano, como si fuera parte de otro plano. Lo único que la trajo a la realidad nuevamente fue la otra mano traviesa del Slytherin envolviendo con vehemencia uno de sus pechos.

Y fue ella la que jadeó.

Si lo tuviera de frente se hubiese deslumbrado con la sonrisa ladeada que esbozó el rubio al oírla. De un sólo movimiento se giró dejándola a ella contra la pared y la viró dejándola de frente. Se mordió los labios al notar como brillaban los ojos de Hermione. Saber que ese deseo se lo había provocado él y que recién comenzaba su tortura.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione reaccionó llevando ambas manos a la cabeza de Draco y atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo. Él no puso ningún impedimento y se entregó al beso con la misma o más pasión. Sus lenguas se batallaban por dominar, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejarse doblegar. Draco pasó su lengua sobre los labios hinchados de la leona y luego repitió la acción en sus dientes, haciéndola suspirar, pero como ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar, Hermione arremetió mordiéndole sensualmente el labio inferior y luego trazando un camino de pequeños mordiscos por su barbilla. Draco no pudo hacer más que tirar la cabeza hacia atrás hasta sentir los labios en su yugular y sin aguantarlo más obligó a Hermione a levantar la cabeza para volver a unir sus labios.

Los dos parecieron haber desconectado sus cerebros y haber puesto en modo automático su lado primitivo. No había palabras, había bocas que se buscaban como agua en el desierto, manos que no alcanzaban para abarcar todo lo que querían, jadeos y gemidos que constataban que todavía podía salir algo de sus gargantas.

Por puro instinto Draco comenzó a chocar sus caderas contra las de Hermione, quién se aferró con las manos como garras a las del rubio afianzando el movimiento. Una de las manos del rubio vagó desde su espalda -donde se ocupó de bajarle la cremallera- hasta la cadera, siguiendo el camino que el vestido recorría hasta caer finalmente al suelo y de allí terminó más abajo, perdiéndose el interior de sus muslos. Hermione no hizo más que soltar un fuerte jadeo ante el simple contacto, plantándole una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a Draco.

Con suma paciencia –por no decir tortura- los dedos del rubio se abrieron camino ante las molestas bragas y comenzaron su trabajo. Primero fueron suaves roces, casi superficiales, caricias que no hacían más que exasperar a Hermione que se retorcía ante estas insufribles cosquillas buscando un contacto mayor. Con una parsimonia desesperante, Draco hundió un poco más sus dedos, tocándola con movimientos más firmes y seguros. De la boca de la castaña no salían más que letras unidas a otras sin ningún tipo de orden o sentido, perdidas entre profundas inhalaciones y exhalaciones de aire. Cuando se dio por conforme con la tortura, comenzó a moverse rítmicamente dentro de ella, en una entrada y salida constante de sus dedos índice y medio. Con velocidad, con fuerza… como los gritos de Hermione.

-E… stamos… en… en la… biblioteca –Logró articular entre jadeos. Sólo a modo informativo. Se había dado cuenta que a lo que se estaba sosteniendo mientras el rubio trabajaba arduamente allí abajo no era otra cosa que una estantería y sólo compartió su estúpido reciente descubrimiento  
>-Lo sé, pequeña –sonrió de lado sobre su cuello- Y si esa es una excusa para llevarme a que pare, debes saber que no lo haré, no a menos que me lo pidas abiertamente -¿Decirle que parara? ¡Já! Eso era imposible.<p>

Como única respuesta llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa de Draco y con una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a depositar un beso tras cada botón que desprendía. El rubio se quedó estaqueado ante esta actitud y olvidó el pequeño trabajo manual que estaba llevando a cabo. Hermione sintió ganas de quejarse pero la adrenalina que le provocaba lo que estaba haciendo aplacó cualquier otro sentimiento. Cuando desprendió el último botón, paso sensualmente la lengua por la piel libre del muchacho que bordeaba la cintura del pantalón. Draco cerró los ojos y le temblaron las piernas. Sintió las manos de Hermione deshacerse de su cinturón y decidió no dejarla ir más lejos. Con suavidad para no lastimarla, pero con la suficiente fuerza, tomó a Hermione por el brazo obligándola a levantarse. La primer reacción de la chica fue mirarlo con una mezcla de reproche o desconcierto. Pero esa mirada inmediatamente se transformó en una llena de picardía y lujuria. Él no tuvo tiempo a procesar e interpretarla cuando sintió como su miembro era tomado con rudeza por su pequeña mano. Al dirigir la mirada hacia Hermione la encontró con sonrojada, mordiéndose "inocentemente" el labio inferior y con una mirada que lo llevaba a pensar que no había visto en su vida algo tan jodidamente sexy.

Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo a reaccionar cuando Hermione los giró haciéndolo ocupar su lugar contra la estantería y siendo ahora su cuerpo el apresado. Pero al parecer a ella no le bastaba con tenerlo en sus manos –literalmente- sino que también osaba de frotar su cuerpo contra suyo, sin dejar de mover su mano alrededor de su virilidad.

Puede que los movimientos fueran torpes, pero era eso lo excitaba más que las caricias en sí. Saber lo que su leona era capaz para darle placer, lo dispuesta que estaba a entregarse a él de todas las maneras posibles lo estaba perturbando en más de un sentido.

Suavemente colocó su mano sobre la de la Gryffindor señalándole la manera correcta de acariciarlo. Hermione volvió a morderse el labio y una vez que le cogió el ritmo apartó la mano de Draco para poder hacer sola el trabajo, no sin antes salirse con la suya y bajarle los pantalones. ¡Joder que la sabelotodo aprendía rápido! Los jadeos y gruñidos salían como aire de la aristocrática boca del rubio. Generaciones y generaciones de Malfoy y Black se retorcerían en su tumba de saber como su heredero se deshacía bajo las manos de una sangre sucia.

Cuando no pudo aguantarlo más sujeto la beso ferozmente y sujetándola por el trasero la levantó. Ella inmediatamente se abrazó a su cintura con ambas piernas y se apretó contra él, profundizando el beso. Como pudo caminó hasta lo que más cerca tenían: una silla.

Draco no se sentó, se dejó caer en ella, con Hermione sentada a hojarcadas sobre sus piernas, quien enseguida comenzó a atacar su cuello con desesperación mientras pasaba las manos por el pecho de su amante. Él tampoco se quedó atrás y colocó ambas manos sobre sus pechos a los cuales apretujó como poseso.

-Hermione… -susurró ronco luego de que la castaña le proporcionara un buen mordiscón en el hombro  
>-Granger…<br>-Ya sé como te apellidas, Gatita –Hermione sacudió fervientemente la cabeza negando y Draco la miro con la ceja alzada  
>-Granger –repitió agitada- Llámame Granger –En cualquier otra situación Draco soltaría la carcajada de que a su novia la pusiera que la llamara por el apellido. Pero en ese momento, y en la forma que se lo pidió no hizo más que encenderlo a él.<br>-¡Joder, Granger! –gruñó y ella satisfecha intentó formar una sonrisa, pero los labios parecían no responderle para otra cosa que no fuera besar al rubio.  
>-Ahora Draco -jadeó- por favor<br>-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con picardía sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería  
>-¡Joder!<br>-Tú no insultas –le regañó mientras le mordía "distraídamente" un pezón.  
>-Es tu culpa –reprochó- todo es tu culpa –Draco sonrió- Y será tu culpa cuando te cape si no metes tu cosa ahora mismo dentro mío –Y a pesar de toda la excitación que llevaba consigo, para él fue imposible contener la carcajada.<br>-Vaya que tienes facilidad para romper el clima  
>-No pruebes la facilidad que tengo para romper otras cosas –amenazo clavando sus ojos en los grises con fiereza<br>-Eres sucia, Granger, ¿quieres hacerlo en la biblioteca? -provocó- ¿profanar tu templo?  
>-Acaba de antojárseme –beso su cuello- que es mi nueva fantasía –volvió a besarlo- Juntar pasiones: libros, sexo y tú –enumeró ronroneándole y colmándole la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba. Draco como pudo terminó de despojarse de la única prenda íntima que le quedaba y entró en ella de una sola estocada<p>

Hermione gritó de la impresión de sentirlo dentro de repente, pero fue cuestión de segundos los que tardó en acostumbrarse. Aprovechó el respaldo de la silla para sostenerse y poder ejercer mejor presión a la hora de sus movimientos, Draco lo agradeció internamente. Hacerlo en una silla era jodidamente satisfactorio.

-Mierda que aprendes rápido, Granger –gruñó  
>-Digamos que tuve un buen profesor –sonrió sensual<br>-Me halagas, pero no te quites mérito –tomó una bocanada de aire- Vas a volverme loco  
>-¡Oh!, cállate de una vez, Malfoy –protestó y terminó silenciándolo con sus labios en un simple roce que se transformó en un beso salvaje.<p>

Draco atrapó mejor la cintura de la muchacha para profundizar sus embestidas, mientras Hermione seguía aferrada al respaldo como si la vida le dependiera en ello. La pobre silla se balanceaba al mismo ritmo que sus cuerpos para adelante y atrás, haciendo crujir sus patas. Hermione se distrajo un momento al escuchar el ruido

-Aguantará –le aseguró volviendo a besarla y a robarle su atención.

En el momento que Draco sintió el cuerpo de Hermione tensarse y supuso que ya estaba por llegar, la castaña se lo confirmó al empezar a jadear desesperadamente su nombre. Él comenzó a moverse con más fuerza y rapidez y la sonrisa de autosuficiencia volvió cuando los candelabros que colgaban en el techo comenzaron a tintinear para al cabo de unos segundos terminar explotando junto a Hermione. La muchacha se sorprendió al seguir sintiendo las embestidas de Draco y lo miró confundida.

-Falto yo, Gatita –sonrió de lado haciéndola sonrojar.

Aunque instantáneamente su actitud avergonzada cambió a la determinante de hacer llegar a su hombre. Comenzó a depositar besos y meter mano por cualquier resquicio de piel que el muchacho tuviera visible. Descendió y volvió a ascender. Llegó a su oído y le mordió el lóbulo.

-Vamos dragón, vente ahora –susurró- purifica mi sangre sucia, Draco –Y por Merlín, Circe, Morgana y el mismísimo Salazar que logró hacerlo venir. No necesitó ni una embestida más tras sus palabras para que terminara derramándose en su interior. Si con eso no purificaba su sangre que alguien le dijera como carajos hacerlo.

Hermione mantenía una sonrisa triunfante, mientras abrazaba la cabeza rubia de su amante contra su pecho intentando normalizar sus respiraciones. Draco levantó la cabeza para directamente besar los labios de su leona con extrema suavidad y dulzura. Ella ronroneo y se acurrucó en el hueco de su cuello.  
>-¡Rompiste mis bragas! –chilló al divisar su prenda íntima rota en el piso. Draco le sonrió como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura haciendo que Hermione se viera incapaz de regañarlo- Me gustaban<br>-Puedo comprarte otras –le consoló ampliando su sonrisa  
>-Y volverás a romperlas –Draco chasqueó la lengua y contuvo la risa<br>-Nimiedades… -Hermione le golpeo suavemente el hombro y se puso de pie para comenzar a vestirse. No es que no estuviera cómoda en esa posición, ni que no deseara el poder quedarse toda la noche así. Pero la primer neurona que volvió en sí, le hizo notar que se encontraban en la biblioteca y aunque fuera de noche, no debían tentar su suerte y arriesgarse a que los encontraran.

Una vez ya vestidos, la castaña notó el desastre en que había dejado en el lugar y bufó sonoramente.

-¡Oops! I did it again –canturreó haciendo referencia a la canción de Britney Spears. Draco le sonrió con ternura y con un simple movimiento de varita volvió todo a su lugar, como si ninguna explosión de magia incontenida consecuente de un buen revolcón hubiese pasado por allí.  
>-Se siente bien volver a hacer magia –sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo<br>-Si fuéramos muggles no hubiésemos podido arreglar esto tan fácil, ¿cómo lo explicaríamos? –Draco soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro aterrado de su chica  
>-Gatita, si fuéramos muggles no habría explosiones de magia que ocasionaran estos desastres –Hermione enrojeció de vergüenza ¿y después decían que ella era la bruja más inteligente de su generación? Pues parecía que un "simple" revolcón bastaba para que sus neuronas no hicieran contacto por un buen rato. Draco la abrazo por los hombros besándole la cabeza- ¿Nos vamos?<br>-Tengo que buscar un libro –respondió haciendo acopio de voluntad por no aceptar la propuesta y mandar todo al diablo- A eso vine antes de que me sorprendieras –dijo con tono sarcástico. Y antes de que hiciera más preguntas, agregó- Luego te comento de que se trata- Sonrió. Tomándola por el rostro, en medio de una enorme sonrisa, Draco volvió a besarla. Y cuando se alejó, así como estaba, con las manos en su rostro y los ojos clavados en los suyos soltó dos palabras que la dejaron petrificada.  
>-Te amo –susurró y volvió a rozar sus bocas.<p>

Podría haber jurado que Hermione ni pestañeaba. Se volteo y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro dio dos pasos hasta la salida hasta que la escuchó llamándolo. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, se la encontró de frente tirándosele encima para luego amarrar sus delgados brazos a su cuello y las piernas a su cintura, empecinándose en no dejar centímetro de su rostro sin un beso y repetirle te amos cada vez que se separaba a respirar.

-No demores –le pidió él cariñosamente una vez que la depositó en el suelo y en un movimiento cuasi paternal le corrió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró ronco –No vaya a ser que alguien te encuentre y se aproveche de ti. –Hermione rió a medida que sus mejillas se encendían. Draco le beso cortamente los labios y salió de allí.

-Travesura realizada –rió viéndolo irse mientras ella se metía entre las estanterías en la búsqueda de aquél libro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Listas para la nota de autora más larga hasta el momento? jajaja. Bueno, no sé si tanto, pero tengo varias cosas para decir ligadas a los agradecimientos.

La mayoría de los que leen esta historia son parte de mi página de fans **(http : / / www .facebook. com/groups/219206194800858/** -sin espacios-) y saben lo que pasé y sufrí por no poder actualizar antes. Sé que no es el gran capítulo, pero les debía el lemmon más fuerte que querían, y tampoco podía concebir dejar pasar otra semana sin dejarles nada. Espero que ahora las musas no vuelvan a escaparse, aunque se que aún no las he recuperado del todo.

Así que el primer agradecimiento va por ese lado. Gracias por haberme aguantado tantos días sin actualizar, por todas sus hermosas palabras de aliento y ánimos. Pasaron mensajes de consejos, de buenas vibras, de buenos deseos, y siempre con mucho cariño y paciencia. Lo que aveces generaba un efecto contraproducente porque me ponía peor el no poder escribirles el capítulo que esperaban y merecían!  
>Además de todos los mensajitos diarios que dejan, todas las locuras que compartimos y lo que me divierten. Son mis hermosas locas y no las cambio por nada 3. Se formó un grupo hermoso, dónde ya pasamos de comentar la historia, a divagar sobre cualquier cosa referida a HP y su mundo y ya también a compartir nuestras cosas personales.<br>Me llena de orgullo saber que ese grupo tan lindo se formó teniendo como común esta historia =)

Segundo agradecimiento: El domingo fue mi cumpleaños, y por Merlín santo! no se como me aguanté las ganas de llorar con todos los mensajitos hermosos que me dejaron. Fue un año raro para mí, de muchos cambios internos. Por un lado está esto y aunque parezca mentira cambió varias cosas en mi. Quiero explayarme más en el tema el día que termine el fic para no ponerme nostálgica ahora, pero como ya he dicho, es mi primer fic, y me trajo un montón de gratificaciones que jamás pensé que me iba a dar algo que yo hacía para sentirme bien como mero hobbie como escribir. Y haberlas tenido ahí el día de mi cumpleaños con un montón de palabras hermosas, fue uno de los mejores regalos =)

El tercero, y no por ello menos importante, está referido a una maravillosa noticia que me he enterado ayer. **Dancing in the Dark**, tiene dos nominaciones a los premios **Dramione Awards en Español 2011**! Una de las categorías es **Drama** y la otra, ni más ni menos que mejor** Dramione del año.**  
>Es raro que justo yo diga esto, pero es completamente imposible poder trasmitirles en palabras lo que esto despertó en mi. decir que me hizo feliz es minimizarlo demasiado! Jamás imaginé que esta historia podía llegar tan lejos. todavía me sorprendo cuando veo el contador de Reviews o de gente que la tiene en favoritos, ni que decir de las locas que se atrevieron a sumarse a mi club de fans, así que imagínense que fue una sorpresa que me tomó más que de sorpresa.<br>No es por hacerme la humilde, pero de verdad ya para mi el hecho de estar nominada es un premio. Tampoco voy a ser hipócrita y negar que me encantaría poder hacerme de algún premio, ya que estamos nominados, ¿porqué no?. Pero sé que está difícil porque hay maravillosos fics nominados, muchos escritos por amigas que me hice a través de este medio, por lo que también me siento muy contenta!

Si ustedes son las que creen que** DITD** es merecedor de alguno de estos premios las invito buscar la encuesta en la página:** http: / / fansdramiones .blogspot. com** -restando los espacios-

Por último, espero que hayan tenido una grata lectura y me tengan piedad. sabe que no estoy muy ducha con los lemmons, es el segundo que escribo, pero el primero de este nivel =P. Espero no haberlo hecho mal.

Las quiero, no saben cuanto!


	27. Cap 27  Miénteme

**Cap 27 – Miénteme**

-¿QUE HERMIONE, QUÉ? –Los gritos de la Sala Común llegaron hasta su habitación logrando despertarla. A pesar de su ensoñación, la frase había sido lo suficientemente fuerte y clara como para no entenderla. Tampoco le había costado reconocer la voz, lo que le había llevado a rodar los ojos y taparse con la frazada hasta la cabeza.  
>-Tardo más de lo que pensaba –esta vez fue la voz de Ginny la que llegó a sus oídos- pensé que Lavender le iría con el cuento ayer mismo tras el almuerzo<br>-Podría haber tardado más –bufó la castaña manifestando sus claras y pocas ganas de tener que volver a plantarse frente a Ron  
>-¿Eres consciente que en algún momento vas a tener que enfrentarte a esto, verdad? Las sábanas no te protegerán demasiado. ¿O creías que el disimulado beso en la puerta del Gran Comedor iba a pasar desapercibido? -ironizó<br>-Lo sé –se resigno, volviendo a descubrirse el rostro- Sólo quiero alargar el tiempo lo máximo posible  
>-Estas pidiendo demasiado teniendo en cuenta de que estamos hablando de mi hermano –sonrió y se acercó a ella teniéndole una mano incentivándole a levantarse. Hermione bufó sonoramente pero terminó aceptando la mano e incorporándose de la cama –Ya no se escuchan gritos, con un poco de suerte quizá ya haya salido –intentó infundirle ánimos. Pero a Hermione la idea le cayó peor al imaginarse otra pelea con Ron frente a todo el colegio.<p>

(…)

Como habían predicho, la Sala Común ya estaba vacía cuando bajaron y todos estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor. Harry las saludó con una sonrisa haciéndoles lugar entre él y Neville para que se sentaran allí. Hermione desde el primer momento sintió la furiosa mirada de Ron clavada en ella, pero en ningún momento volteó a mirarle, enfrascándose en su desayuno, no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para ponerse a pelear allí mismo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le señalaban el motivo de tanto cansancio.

Cuando bostezó por tercera vez consecutiva inevitablemente llamó la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Dormiste, Herms? –Inquirió Harry con una sonrisa pícara  
>-Si, pero me quedé hasta tarde en la biblioteca<br>-¡Oh! No es necesario que nos des excusas ya –agregó Ginny con la misma complicidad  
>-Esta vez les juro que es cierto<br>-¿Entonces porqué tienes un chupón en el cuello? –Rió la pelirroja señalándoselo  
>-Dije que estuve en la biblioteca, no especifiqué haciendo qué –respondió resuelta provocando que Harry se atragantara con su jugo de calabaza<br>-Estaba mejor sin saberlo –comentó por lo bajo una vez que se recuperó  
>-¡Oye, yo si quiero saber!<br>-Ginny, no me hagan partícipe de eso, tengan luego una charla de chicas y cuéntense detalles si quieren –Ambas Gryffindors se miraron y soltaron la carcajada. Luego Hermione se abrazo al cuello de su amigo depositándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de consuelo –No es fácil asumir que mi hermana ha crecido y ya hace esas cosas  
>-¿He crecido?, ¡soy más grande que tú!<br>-Sólo técnicamente –replicó ganándose un pequeño empujón en el hombro

El resto del desayuno pasó entre un montón de situaciones que pasaban inadvertidas para quienes no estaban implicados en ellas. Como por ejemplo, como el niño que vivió sonreía mientras miraba en dirección a la mesa de las águilas y la inmigrante francesa le devolvía la vista agitando las pestañas en un coqueteo que buscaba ocultar su rubor. O como la serpiente negra de la casa de Salazar no quitaba sus intimidantes ojos verdes de su presa, una leona que de vez en cuando levantaba su mirada hacia él, y enseguida volvía a bajarla reprendiéndose mentalmente pero sin omitir una pícara sonrisa.

De lo que varios sí pudieron dar cuenta, fueron de los constantes y pocos disimulados intercambios entre Hermione y Draco. Por momentos sólo se limitaban a mirarse y sonreírse, en otros cruzaban algunos gestos como guiños de ojos. Hasta en un momento Hermione "osó" sacarle la lengua con burla, a lo que él respondió alzando las cejas y lamiéndose el labio superior lujuriosamente haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara instantáneamente y sintiera cierta tensión en una zona de su cuerpo en la que no le convenía pensar en ese momento.

Se vio intimidada de manera tal que se obligó a bajar la vista hacia su tazón, y cuando volvió a levantarla observó que Draco volvía a arquearle las cejas sugestivamente y se paraba encaminándose a la puerta para darse salida. Hermione miró su reloj, corroborando que todavía tenía algunos minutos antes de la primera clase, por lo que murmuró algo inentendible a sus amigos, quienes sólo lo entendieron como un aviso de retiro cuando la vieron salir a paso apresurado. Caminó por algunos pasillos pensando en que no podía haber ido muy lejos cuando finalmente lo encontró y la imagen casi la deja sin aliento. Draco reposaba contra una pared completamente relajado, con la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás y un brazo cruzado sobre su pecho y jugueteando con una manzana verde con su mano libre. Hermione se acercó hasta él y rodó los ojos cuando lo tuvo en frente

-Eres Slytherin hasta para escoger fruta –bufó. Draco sonrió de lado encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros antes de darle un mordisco a la manzana  
>-¿Quieres? –ofreció extendiéndole la fruta. Hermione sonrió y se acerco a él con sigilo, como toda una felina. Y sin quitarle los ojos de encima se inclinó para morderla con la misma parsimonia que traían sus movimientos anteriores. Draco sintió una electricidad recorrer su columna vertebral y perdió todo rastro de cordura cuando ella dio un paso atrás y observó el jugo de la fruta escurrir por la comisura de sus labios.<br>-¡Joder, Hermione! –gruñó al instante que arrojaba la manzana al mismísimo demonio, la sujetaba con fuerza haciéndola girar y acorralándola entre la pared y su cuerpo, escuchaba como ella soltaba una carcajada y se hundía en su boca con una pasión desbordante.

Hermione no tardó ni medio segundo en corresponderle con la misma intensidad y enredar frenéticamente sus dedos en la rubia cabellera. Las manos de rubio vagaban sin censura por toda la extensión de su espalda apretándola fuertemente con la yema de sus dedos, como su buscase traspasar no sólo la ropa sino también su piel. Una de las manos de Hermione bajó hasta el cuello de Draco y se sujetó del cuello de su camisa atrayéndolo –como si fuera posible- aún más hacia ella. Enredó una de sus piernas en una de Draco acariciándole la pantorrilla en suaves movimientos de arriba hacia abajo provocando un gruñido contra sus labios de parte del rubio.

Draco estaba decidiendo si perder sus manos bajo la blusa o la pollera de la Gryffindor cuando unos carraspeos los hicieron frenar y voltearse, encontrándose de frente con la figura de nada más y nada menos que la directora. Hermione enrojeció hasta las orejas de la vergüenza, intentó en vano arreglar su aspecto mientras repasaba si conocía algún hechizo que provocara que la tierra se la tragara allí mismo. Al contrario que ella, Draco se mostraba completamente impasible a la situación. "_Maldita__serpiente_" pensó la castaña con cierta envidia por no poder disimular y congelar sus emociones de igual manera.

-Saben que soy la primera en promulgar la unión entre las casas –comentó a discursar. Hermione contuvo un suspiro al percibir la reprimenda que se les venía encima- así como también, sinceramente, me alegra saberlos juntos, pero ya lo hablaremos de ello en otra ocasión –sonrió para sorpresa de ambos, aunque sólo Hermione lo reflejara gestualmente- Así como ustedes saben que esta no es la manera ni el lugar. Ambos son Premios Anuales y deben controlar sus arrebatos hormonales.  
>-Le prometo que no volverá a pasar –aseguró atropelladamente la Gryffindor<br>-Eso espero, señorita Granger. Ahora les aconsejo que se apresuren si quieren llegar a horario a mi clase –Anunció y siguió su camino. Hermione soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y Draco esbozó una sonrisa  
>-No le encuentro la gracia, Draco<br>-¿Porqué prometes algo que no vas a cumplir? –inquirió en tono perverso mientras volvía a tomarla por la cintura.  
>-Debemos cumplirlo. No nos han castigado de milagro<br>-Ni que fuera para tanto –exclamó- Si supiera las cosas que hace su alumna favorita en la biblioteca por las noches –bromeó. Sonrojada, Hermione volteó quedándose frente a él y le pegó un ligero empujón en el hombro, aunque la sonrisa en el rostro no denotara el enfado. Draco rió y tomándola de la mano comenzó a correr arrastrándola hacia el aula de Transformaciones.  
>-Se equivoca señor Malfoy, sé perfectamente sobre sus actividades nocturnas –murmuró por lo bajo una bruja de sombrero puntiagudo escondida detrás de una columna con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.<p>

(…)

No hubo un solo alumno, exceptuando a Blaise y Ginny que no se quedara de piedra al ver a ese par entrar tomados de la mano, agitados y a puras risas. Por más que Hermione intentó recomponerse, ver la mueca de sonrisa contenida que llevaba Draco la hizo volver a estallar en carcajadas ni bien cruzaron la puerta.

Hermione se estaba percatando de las reacciones del resto de sus compañeros y debe de haberse tensado, porque de inmediato sintió el agarre de Draco más fuerte.  
>Cualquiera pensaría que después de la situación en el Gran Comedor durante la última cena, había curado de espanto o al menos preparado para lo que se daría de allí en más a todos los alumnos. Pero no. Los Gryffindors no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, la mayoría estaba que aún no lo creía mientras que el resto tenía letra para alimentar sus cotilleos. Y en cuanto a los Slytherins, miraban a la pareja con cierta reticencia. Si bien ya no había tanto prejuicio por cuestiones de linaje, un Gryffindor siempre iba a ser un Gryffindor. Y para las chicas, que Draco Malfoy se hubiese fijado en el pelo de arbusto Granger era una completa ofensa.<p>

Por primera vez en lo que iba del año, Draco y Hermione se sentaron juntos en Transformaciones, dado que desde el comienzo de la clase Blaise se había auto invitado a compartir el pupitre de Ginny. Y a ninguno le pasó desapercibido como la profesora les dedicaba miradas pícaras e intentaba esconder –en vano- una sonrisa.

Definitivamente, esa no sería una clase corriente

(…)

Hermione corría por los pasillos del colegio escondiéndose de Draco. Algo que había comenzado como un juego se estaba convirtiendo en una cuestión de vida o muerte. Oh, si. Haberse escapado de él de primer momento no fue una buena idea, no señor. Ahora debía de estar enojado enserio.

Se llevó una mano al pecho intentando aplacar su agitación mientras miraba por los cuatro lados que el rubio no apareciera. Al notar la vista despejada se dejó apoyar en una pared para descansar. Sabía que no podía confiarse mucho y que en poco debería volver a moverse, pero sólo tenía veinte minutos hasta la próxima clase y ahí Draco no podría hacerle nada.

Lo cierto es que el Slytherin no tenía planes de matarla, ni nada parecido. Pero el sentido de supervivencia de Hermione la hizo disparar en cuanto él sacó el tema y ya después fue demasiado tarde… había despertado al dragón.

Respiró profundamente una última bocanada de aire antes de volver a emprender marcha, pero no llegó a hacer dos pasos cuando un brazo la apresó por la cintura y con la otra mano le cubrían la boca para arrastrarla dentro de un aula.

¡Mierda!, ¡mierda! Y mil veces ¡mierda!, no podía haber sido tan estúpida de haberse quedado justo en el séptimo piso. ¿Qué había quedado en ella de la muchacha que durante todo un año se escapó del mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos?

-¿Ibas muy lejos, Gatita? –susurró apresándola contra la pared. Instintivamente lo primero que hizo Hermione fue fijarse en su mirada que denotaba frustración y algo de malicia, pero había un brillo perverso en ellos que la incomodó. Intentó sonreírle para alivianar el ambiente  
>-¿Yo?, no para nada, ¿a dónde debería de ir? –Fingió desentendimiento<br>-No sé, eso dímelo tú –arqueó una ceja- ¿A dónde ibas?  
>-Yo…ehh –titubeó<br>-¿Si?  
>-Ehhhh –bufó- ¡Esta bien, Malfoy, tú ganas! –alzó las dos manos a la altura de su cabeza, rindiéndose<br>-No sabía que se trataba de un juego o competencia  
>-¡Oh, no te hagas! –Draco soltó una carcajada<br>-Entonces quiero mi premio –murmuró cerca de su oído, rozándose el cuello con la punta de la nariz haciéndole dar un respingo.  
>-¿Qué premio quieres?<br>-Mmm –teatralizó llevándose la mano al mentón- Creo que con que me respondas que hacías anoche en la biblioteca antes que yo te encontrara me daré por hecho –Hermione suspiró derrotada, era obvio que no le sería tan fácil evadir el tema, pero por un momento mantuvo la esperanza que las hormonas de Draco le salvaran el pellejo.  
>-De acuerdo –accedió demostrando su frustración, lo que hizo sonreír más a Draco y se acomodaron en el sillón –Tenía un plan –anunció y espero ver alguna reacción en Draco, pero este la miraba imperturbable- El día que mataron a Dumbledore –dijo sin saber bien como hacer mención a ese día sin hacerlo sentir mal, porque de hecho, ni bien terminó de decirlo Draco se tensó notablemente- Harry antes de irse con él, nos repartió un poco de Felix Felicis ¡y los hechizos parecían esquivarnos! –exclamó con emoción al recordarlo y Draco no pudo evitar sonreírle- Y bueno, se me ocurrió que podía hacer algo de poción por si corríamos peligro –dijo con algo de vergüenza- Saqué un libro de la sección prohibida pidiéndole autorización al profesor Slughorn excusándome que era para algo de los exámenes, ¡Pero es imposible de elaborar! Y menos aún sin saber cuanto tiempo disponemos.<p>

-Bien hecho. Embaucaste a un profesor, me siento orgulloso de ti –la felicito con una sonrisa sincera. Hermione no supo sin pegarle o comérselo a besos  
>-Te acabo de revelar mi siniestro plan ¿y eso es lo que tienes para decirme? –reprochó. Draco soltó una fuerte carcajada<br>-¿Siniestro? Creeme que lejos está eso de ser siniestro –siguió riendo  
>-Disculpa, me olvidé con quien estaba hablando –ironizó<br>-Disculpas aceptadas, yo olvidé que hablaba con la santurrona Granger –bromeó ganándose un empujón en el hombro  
>-Imbécil<br>-¡Venga, Hermione, enserio!, me lo tomo con un humor para no enfadarme  
>-¿Enfadarte?<br>-¿Crees que esto es un juego de niños?  
>-Creo que he vivido lo suficiente para saber que no, Draco<br>-Pues no parece… -se pasó la mano por el cabello, exasperado- ¡No puedes poner a la suerte de una poción tu vida!  
>-¡No lo estaba haciendo! –replicó- Sería… sería sólo un complemento<br>-¡Maldigo el momento en que te metí en esto!  
>-¿Qué diablos te sucede? –inquirió perturbada<br>-¡Que no quiero que te involucres en esto!  
>-No se trata de tú o de mí, Draco, esto es algo mucho más grande ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta! –gritó<br>-¿Egoísta? ¿Egoísta? –El tono de su voz iba en aumento y caminaba en círculos como una fiera enjaulada- ¡Perdóname si peco de egoísmo por querer protegerte!  
>-¡No necesito que me protejas!<br>-¡No puedes ser tan estúpidamente orgullosa!  
>-¡Eres un necio! No se trata de orgullos<br>-Pues no parece, parece que no tienes en cuenta que no estamos tratando con novatos  
>-Despreocúpate, tengo en cuenta eso, tengo en cuenta que soy una sangre sucia como tú un ex mortífago –soltó intentando contener las lágrimas en sus ojos<br>-Así que de eso iba -rió amargamente- La verdad Granger, no sé que más necesitas para darte cuenta hasta que punto soy tuyo y me vale una mierda las sandeces de sangre, quizá cuando me veas a tus pies, muriendo por TU causa, te des cuenta… aunque será demasiado tarde  
>-¡Eres un estúpido! –gritó frustrada- No has entendido nada de lo que he dicho, has interpretado las cosas como a ti y a tu estupidez le convenían –Draco alzó una ceja, perplejo por la actitud que estaba teniendo para con él- Precisamente lo que no quiero, lo que me aterra, es que pueda llegar a pasarte algo –suavizó el tono de su voz y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Se acercó hasta él y lo tomó de la mano- Que tú seas un ex Mortífago y yo una sangre sucia no me preocupa porque puedas volver a ese bando, me preocupa porque por esas dos cuestiones serás el primer blanco de los mortífagos si lo que buscan es venganza.<br>-A ti también te buscarán –dijo mientras le corría un rizo hacia atrás, despejándole el rostro- Eres parte del Trío Dorado, parte vital en la caída de… él. No te saldrá gratis  
>-Lo sé. Por eso quiero estar preparada, y para ello es vital saber que estarás a mi lado –Draco la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, hundiendo la nariz en el hueco de su cuello.<br>-Entonces debo darme por vencido en hacerte desistir en que te involucres, ¿verdad? –Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza  
>-Estoy contigo, por más peligroso que sea. Y no más palabras, Draco Malfoy –sentenció con fingido autoritarismo<br>-Eres muy terca, ¿lo sabes? –rió sin soltarla  
>-Puede ser…<p>

(…)

Le había llamado poderosamente la atención no verlo en el Gran Comedor. Si algo había aprendido en este tiempo sobre Blaise, es que no se perdía su religioso desayuno por nada en el mundo.

Hermione estaba estudiando con Draco, y aunque le había invitado a ir con ellos a la biblioteca, prefirió no molestar, declinar la oferta y limitarse a preguntarle a Draco por su amigo, de quien al final él tampoco tenía noticias.

Había tomado algunos libros para repasar mientras tomaba un poco de aire, pero mientras caminaba hacia el lago la imagen que divisó la obligó a cambiar de planes.

Cuando reaccionó y procesó la imagen que recibía, no le dieron las piernas para correr hasta él, pero algo la hizo frenar a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Blaise?  
>-Vete, Ginny –susurró por lo bajo. Ginny no necesitó más que escuchar el tono de su voz para confirmar que algo andaba mal.<br>-Blaise, ¿Qué sucede? –Insistió  
>-¡Vete! –Gruñó un poco más alto<br>-Pero…  
>-¡QUE TE FUERAS! –gritó fuera de sí haciéndola saltar del susto y retroceder los pocos pasos que se había acercado- Creo que fui claro, Ginevra, vete por favor, no quiero desquitarme contigo cuando no es algo que te involucra –agregó volviendo a su tono habitual, intentando sonar conciliador en lo que su propia bronca le permitía.<p>

Una vez recuperada del susto inicial, Ginny volvió a fijar la vista en él y con la misma determinación se paró frente a él y le habló.

-Te equivocas, Zabini –reprochó- puede que no lo haga directamente, pero lo que sea que te suceda también me involucra a mí. Si tú quisiste estar para mí cuando no estaba bien, tienes que aceptar que también será a la inversa. Si estamos juntos, lo estaremos en todo –soltó reprendiéndolo como a un niño pequeño. Blaise, como tal, dirigió su vista al césped sintiéndose incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Ginny se acuclilló y le tomó de las manos- No puedes pretender que te vea así y me vaya como si nada, que no me preocupe –su voz era mucho más serena y dulce.

El moreno levantó la cabeza y Ginny sintió morir al notar los rastros de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Debería de haberlo abrazado de inmediato, pero cuando lo escuchó ahogar un sollozo quedó paralizada en el lugar.

-Miénteme, Ginny –murmuró con la voz quebrada, sacándola de su estupor- Miénteme y dime que me quieres, que no me dejarás solo nunca- Decir que la pelirroja había quedado boquiabierta era minimizar demasiado las cosas. Lo cierto es que no cabía en su sorpresa y dudaba que todo en realidad fuera un sueño o una broma de mal gusto.

No creyó vivir para presenciar algo semejante, no estaba preparada para conocer esa versión sumamente vulnerable de Blaise. Simplemente porque no creyó que existiera.

Blaise era un chico que, a pesar de tener sentimientos y de no intentar ocultarlos bajo mil máscaras, siempre se mostraba fuerte, entero. Como una fortaleza irrompible. No ignoraba que había cosas que podrían dolerle, pero nunca como para llegar al punto en el que estaba: muriéndose de pena, con el corazón en la mano, rogándole por un poco de amor aunque fuera fingido. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Qué demonios lo podría haber devastado así?

-Por favor –insistió ante el largo silencio de la Gryffindor.  
>-No puedo –sentenció- No puedo mentirte Blaise –él volvió a bajar la vista, derrotado, pero Ginny lo sostuvo por el mentón obligándolo a que la mirara- Pero puedo prometerte, prometerte que no voy a dejarte solo nunca –sonrió- Y asegurarte que te quiero, con todo lo que soy capaz de querer.<p>

Blaise clavó sus ojos brillantes en ella sin poderse creer o que acababa de escuchar, pero creyéndose lo suficiente para sentir que su corazón volvía a sentir calidez.

Al no recibir respuesta, Ginny temió que sus palabras no hubieran sido suficientes y decidió pasar a los actos acortando la poca distancia que los separaba y fundiendo sus labios en un intento de imprimir en ese beso todo su amor.

A pesar de su estado cuasi autista, al sentir lo labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos el respondió de inmediato.

No era ni cerca el primer beso que se daban, pero sin dudas nunca ese sencillo acto había conllevado consigo la cantidad de sensaciones y sentimientos como este.

Blaise parecía estar sediento de los labios de Ginny. La besaba con un frenesí que rozaba la desesperación, como si con su lengua pudiera rescatar algún resquicio de su cordura en aquella boca ajena.

Por supuesto que Ginny lo notó. Pero no por ello puso un freno al arrebato del moreno. Aunque le resultaba extraño, sabía que si reaccionaba así era porque eso necesitaba, y ella estaba dispuesta a dar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance de si misma para de alguna manera calmar la tormenta que lo estaba envolviendo, para quitarle las dudas de cuanto lo quería.

Aunque era él quien marcaba el ritmo, ella no se dejaba dominar y le respondía con el mismo ímpetu. Llegó un momento en el que sus lenguas se habían batallado en una guerra tal, que no fueron conscientes de que entre un beso que llevaba a otro Blaise había quedado recostado en el césped con Ginny sobre él. Al parecer ese era el cometido de la pelirroja, que al instante se separó de sus labios y se acurrucó contra su pecho abrazándose a él. Por instinto Blaise comenzó a acariciarle el cabello sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-No es que quiera volver a perturbarte ahora que pareces más tranquilo –rompió el silencio Ginny- Pero me tranquilizarías a mí si me contaras que sucedió –Blaise suspiró profundamente pero sabía que ella tenía razón, sin moverse demasiado estiró su brazo y buscó a tientas el papel que sostenía anteriormente y se lo tendió como toda explicación.

Ginny lo tomó con la mano temblorosa y se incorporó un poco para leerlo. Era una carta.  
>Los ojos azules de la muchacha recorrían con velocidad las palabras, mientras a su correr fruncía más el entrecejo. Estaba confundida, pues no entendía que podía contener esa carta que pusiera a blaise de aquella manera. De a poco pareció ir entendiendo todo y una tímida sonrisa fue asomando traviesamente en su rostro.<p>

-¿Estas celoso? –inquirió conteniendo la risa. Blaise la miró como si acabara de decir el peor disparate de la historia  
>-¿Eh?<br>-¡Estás celoso! –Afirmó sonriendo a pleno malinterpretando las reacciones del moreno  
>-¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?<br>-Blaise, tampoco es tan terrible que sientas celos de tu madre, es de…  
>-¡Ni te atrevas a continuar! –Gruñó haciendo exaltar<br>-Pero…  
>-¡Pero nada! –Gritó- No me vengas con sandeces como las de los celos, ¿Es qué no entiendes lo qué eso significa?<br>-Que una persona se case no creo que tenga demasiados significados, Blaise –espetó subiendo el tono.  
>-No estamos hablando de una persona, estamos hablando de la zorra de mi madre –replicó frustrado volviendo a recostarse sobre el árbol<br>-¿Y acaso ella no es una persona? Que vuelva a hacer su vida no es tampoco motivo para que la llames así  
>-¿Volver a hacer su vida? Joder, ¡estamos hablando de mi madre!<br>-¿Y con eso qué Blaise? Cualquiera tiene el derecho de…  
>-Merlín –rió amargamente- dime que eres la única persona en el mundo mágico que no sabe quien es Delilah Imhor<br>-Deduzco que tu madre –bufó con molestia  
>-¿Nada más? –Ginny se encogió de hombros y Blaise volvió a reír- Es la viuda negra más conocida del Mundo Mágico, y si la conocieran en el <em>Muggle<em> lo sería también .agregó en un susurro casi para él mismo  
>-¿Te refieres a qué… -intentó preguntar no terminándose de creer lo que ella había interpretado de esas palabras<br>-Si, Ginny, este sería el octavo, y resultó ser un pobre _Muggle__ –_Ginny comenzó a boquear sin encontrar que decir, cuando un pensamiento pasó el filtro y terminó saliendo en voz alta  
>-Tu padre…<br>-Si –suspiró- fue el segundo. Se conocieron en Italia, de dónde era él. Antious Zabini era un mago muy poderoso y heredero de una Gran Fortuna en ese momento. Mi madre se fue de allí por no querer unirse a las filas de _ya-sabes-quien_ y matando en el camino a su primer esposo por querer obligarla. No estaba en sus planes pero la muerte del tipo la hizo heredera de su fortuna y en el mismo momento que conoció a mi padre y supo de su excelente status, se ambiciono y lo enamoró en el plan de la pobre joven de diecinueve años viuda. Se le fue de las manos cuando quedó embarazada de mí antes de casarse, aunque tampoco lo hubiese deseado hacer después ya que un heredero significaba alguien con quien compartir su fortuna –hizo una mueca de asco y ginny le tomo de las manos- pero no tuvo alternativa. Después me enteré con los años que quiso acabar con mi padre durante el embarazo, para no tener que darme su apellido, pero los planes fueron fallidos uno tras otro hasta que cumplí un año. Por supuesto para esa altura yo ya era un Zabini con todas las de la ley. Nunca se descubrió el causante de su muerte, pero mi madre nunca fue señalada más que por la pobre mujer que quedaba viuda por segunda vez tan joven y ahora con un hijo de carga –Ginny notó sus ojos rojos y se tensaba y apretaba su mano con algo de fuerza sin darse cuenta- Vivimos allí hasta mis cinco años y entonces volvimos a Londres dónde mi abuela ya había conseguido pactarle otro matrimonio. Y así, durante toda mi niñez me vi obligado a llamar padrastro a un tipo distinto por temporada, a asistir a falsas ceremonias… -la voz se le quebró y tuvo que respirar profundo para hilar otra frase- Pero ya no más ginny, ya no más… -La pelirroja lo tomó entre sus brazos y Blaise se dejó hacer. Podía notar como las lágrimas caían de su rostro pero no podía ni quería frenarlas, quería sacarse todo lo que tuviera dentro y se relacionara con esa mujer- Tengo miedo de estar maldito, de acarrear con su karma y no encontrar nadie que me quiera de verdad.  
>-Yo estoy aquí –le aseguró abrazándolo con más fuerza<br>-Si, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?  
>-Por cuanto me dejes –afirmó sabiendo que era lo único que él necesitaba en ese momento. Tampoco sentía que le estuviera mintiendo, pero en otra circunstancia no se habría expresado tan cómodamente. Blaise sintió en el renacer su seguridad y se irguió un poco en su posición<br>-Espero que tengas lo que te resta de vida disponible entonces –bromeó con una sonrisa sincera y Ginny no pudo más que corresponderle y soltar una pequeña risa antes de regalarle un corto beso- No quiero ser partícipe de esto –espetó volviendo la vista hacia la carta  
>-No lo seas –sonrió ella y sacando su varita volvió el papel en gris ceniza<br>-¡Vaya temperamento! –Volvió a bromear- Si eso haces con las cosas que no te gustan trataré de andar con cuidado…  
>-Mientras sepas manejar su bipolaridad, creo que estaremos bien, Zabini –sonrió irónica antes de volver a besarlo-<p>

(…)

No se dieron cuenta que llegaron hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor tomados de las manos. Ginny se tensó al momento que percibió todas las miradas sobre ella y recién entonces se percató de su unión. Blaise le sonrió calidamente depositándole un tierno beso en la cabeza y se alejó hacia su mesa. Eso le bastó para sacar la seguridad necesaria para acercarse a la suya con la cabeza en alto.

Desde se sitio Hermione la esperaba con una cálida sonrisa a la cual le correspondió y se sentó a su lado. Ninguna de las dos necesitó más palabras.

-Ron, ¿no vas a decirle nada a tu hermana? –la voz de Lavender se superpuso al resto de los murmullos  
>-No –respondió secamente el pelirrojo intentando contener su propia furia. Lo último que necesitaba era la ayuda de Lavender para estallar.<br>-¡Pero si es una zorra! –Espetó- Está dejando tan mal parada a tu familia, Ro-Ro  
>-Lav… -intentó interrumpirla, pero la rubia estaba demasiado compenetrada en su monólogo<br>-Primero Michael y el pobre de Dean –este último la miró desconcertado- pero pensé que con Harry se había curado –suspiró  
>-Lav… -insistió<br>-¿Acaso busca llamar la atención? El pobre de Harry está solo en el mundo y ella lo deja por irse con una serpiente y así volver a estar en boca de todos, es lamentable…  
>-Lo último que necesito es que me defiendas, Lavender –bufó Harry- Además Ginny…<br>-Oh, está tan enamorado que todavía intenta defenderla.  
>-Para ser una cotilla estás bastante mal informada –gruñó el azabache. Lavender abrió enormemente la boca<br>-Ro-Ro, ¿no vas a decirle nada? ¡Me llamó cotilla! –chilló sacudiendo a Ron por la túnica, quién lo único que hizo fue revolear los ojos- Pero te entiendo Harry –se recompuso de repente- estás pasando un mal momento y si te sirve, ¡Vale! Desquítate todo lo que quieras conmigo.

Hermione miraba la escena atónita. Lavender y su estupidez la sorprendían cada vez más, ahora ya ni siquiera esperaba que su "victima" se fuera antes de empezar a hablar mal sobre ella. Pero también la sorprendía como Ginny seguía con su cena como si nada pasara.

-Menos mal que eres su hermano, sino ya te habría echado el ojo a ti también, porque mira que ¡fijarse en Zabini! –Bromeó pero a ninguno de los presentes le hizo una pizca de gracia- Bueno, parece que no están de humor, mejor me voy a mi habitación a terminar mi tarea de adivinación  
>-Si, mejor –masculló Ron entre dientes antes de que su novia se despidiera con un beso por demás exagerado. Pero misteriosamente cuando se paraba de su asiento, la jarra con jugo de calabaza se vació íntegramente sobre su cabeza, mientras una morena de túnica Slytherin salía del Gran Comedor con una pícara sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.<p>

* * *

><p>NA: Hola? Quedó alguien del otro lado? De verdad espero que sí!  
>Viendo que en mi grupo de facebook ya somos 73, no creo que queden muchos más que lean esta historia y no estén allí, pero por las dudas hago las disculpas pertinentes aquí también.<br>No tengo perdón de Merlín, lo sé. pero no he podido hacer nada para que las cosas sean de otra manera. Este último mes y pico estuve con el muddo de cabeza y los tiempos alborotados, y en los momentos libres mi musa no se dignaba a cooperar.  
>Luché horrores con este capítulo, y muchas han sido testigo de mis rabietas... pero finalmente aquí está!<br>no sé si estoy muy conforme o no con el resultado. La verdad que sentí sacarme un peso de encima al terminarlo, aunque sólo fuera un capítulo de transición es importante para cerrar algunos incógnitos que había y para dar paso a otras que se sucederán en breve. espero que a pesar de ello, haya sido de su agrado.

La escena del final está dedicada a mi querida amiga, Tefi, ya que me inspiré en una conversación que tuvimos para escribirla jajaja. Ella perfectamente podría haber ocupado el lugar de Lavender =P. ¡Te quiero hermanita!

Estoy más que agradecida con todos los hermosos reviews y agregados a alertas que ha recibido la historia este último tiempo. Por cuestiones técnicas -fanfiction parece haberme tomado de punto y hacerme la vida aún más difícil- no puedo responder los reviews. Pero sepan que los leo a toooooooooooooooodos, y que me hace muy muy feliz recibirlos!

Por último quiero agradecerles a la parda de locas de mi grupo en Facebook, por hacer todo tan fácil y divertido. Aveces no tienen idea de los pozos de los que me sacan con sus locuras. Son únicas y no puedo estar más que agradecidas por tenerlas y por el cariño y la paciencia que me brindas, las adoro!

Sin mucho más rollo me despido.  
>De verdad espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y lo hayan disfrutad porque ya nos quedan poquitos antes del final =(<p>

Las que todavía no lo hicieron y quieren sumarse al grupo en Facebook, este es el link: **http : / / www .facebook. com/groups/219206194800858 (recordar sacerle los espacios).  
><strong>

Travesura realizada ;), Las quiero!

Pd: Para la escena de Blaise y Ginny, por si les interesa, utilicé como banda sonora **Make you feel my love** de **Adele** ;)


	28. Cap 28: Un nuevo color

**Cap 28 – Un nuevo color**

Podían decir que los EXTASIS los había sorprendido. Cuando quisieron acordar los tenían verdaderamente a la vuelta de la esquina, y no era una mera exageración de Hermione.  
>Aunque se había ocupado –obligatoriamente- de dedicar bastante tiempo a los estudios, los días se les escurrieron como agua entre los dedos.<p>

Si bien haber blanqueado su relación los beneficiaba en cuando podían juntarse en cualquier momento y lugar y a los ojos de cualquiera, lo que facilitaba muchísimo las cosas. También conllevaba a que en cuando se veían, las hormonas se les alborotaban y perdían una gran parte del tiempo entre besos y arrumacos.  
>Sería mentira si dijera que no estaban lo suficientemente preparados para los exámenes, porque a pesar de todo, lo estaban.<p>

Aunque como dije, tuvieran ahora la libertad de andar a sus anchas por el castillo sin necesidad de esconderse de absolutamente nadie, a menos que se encontraran con la compañía de Blaise, Ginny o alguna que otra vez Pansy, ellos se juntaban a estudiar en la Sala de Menesteres, donde pasaban horas enteras encerrados.

Después de dedicarse su tiempo a ellos, una vez que se ponían a estudiar se concentraban completamente en ello. Una sola vez, mientras elaboraban una poción, Draco no pudo aguantar verla roja por el calor y con perlas de sudor adornando su rostro porque se le antojó extremadamente excitante y la hizo suya ahí mismo, sin importarle un knut haber echado a perder toda la labor. Claro que Hermione no opuso resistencia ni se quejó sino hasta haber normalizado sus pulsaciones y respiración y recuperado un poco de su sentido común.

Los dos estaban predispuestos a explicar y dejarse explicar, conformando un perfecto equipo de trabajo y convirtiéndose en el gran orgullo del otro al notarse los progresos.  
>Eran los dos alumnos más inteligentes y capaces de Hogwarts, por lo que tampoco necesitaban de demasiadas explicaciones para perfeccionar la tarea que fuera que les estuviese costando.<p>

Pero el que estuvieran realmente en condiciones para enfrentarse a los EXTASIS, no le quitaba ni siquiera una pizca de histeria a Hermione.

Harry y Ginny ya estaban más que acostumbrados a tratar con ello. Pero para los Slytherins –sobre todo el rubio- era toda una odisea poder llevar la fiesta en paz sin que a la castaña le saltaran los nervios, por lo que las palabras examen y EXTASIS se había convertido en tabú para ellos, y hasta evitaban, en todo lo posible, tocar cualquier tema relacionado a los estudios.

Harry muchas veces se quedaba, desde lejos, observando los ataques de frustración de Malfoy y de cómo se auto-contenía para no mandar a Hermione a cazar doxys, disfrutando con picardía de la situación. Él aceptaba completamente la relación de su amiga, nunca, en los ocho años que la conocía, la había visto tan plena y feliz… y él no sería quien arruinara o terminara con aquello. Pero eso tampoco le quitaba que pudiera gozar un poquitito de verlo sufrir por actitudes de Hermione que él conocía a la perfección, como alguien a quien le ha tocado padecerlas antes. Todos los años le tocaba pasar por lo mismo, y ni hablemos si puntualizamos en quinto año y la llegada de los TIMOS.

Había una sola cosa que había cambiado en su patrón de conducta respecto a los años anteriores, y Ginny también lo había notado. Hermione estaba atravesando una especie de crisis de ansiedad vía oral. Ambos podrían jugarse la escoba asegurando que nunca la habían visto comer tanto. ¡Y ni hablar si se trataba de la mesa dulce!, casi que podría empardar a Ron con su rapidez en engullir. Aunque había que reconocer que Hermione jamás perdía la educación… en lo que se podía, claro, porque no se puede juzgar por buenos modales el tragar cada bocado sin prácticamente haberlo masticado.

El niño que vivió, encontraba hasta divertida la situación, era una nueva faceta en la crisis pre-exámenes de su mejor amiga. Mientras que a su diferencia, Ginny no podía dejar de preocuparse un poco. Esa no era, bajo ningún punto de vista una actitud propia de Hermione. No era que la estuviera juzgando, ni nada por el estilo, simplemente le parecía algo sumamente raro. Sobre todo porque había notado como hasta había engordado un poco, cuando ni siquiera en las vacaciones que pasaba en La Madriguera, bajo los acosos de su madre para que comieran como si estuviera en sus planes prepararlas como cena de Navidad, había engordado un gramo.  
>Tampoco es que había aumentado una barbaridad, pero Ginny conocía su cuerpo como el suyo propio y podía notarlo en pequeños detalles como sus mejillas, ahora más pomposas, o en el contorno de su cara más redondeado, al igual que sus caderas, y hasta podía jurar que le había crecido el busto. Eran pequeñas nimiedades pero ella las notaba, aunque probablemente nadie más lo hiciera, ni siquiera Draco.<p>

Pero se equivocaba, el chico había notado perfectamente el cambio en el cuerpo de su novia. Pero a diferencia que él le restaba importancia, lo justificaba a los cambios propios de la edad, a los que estaba verdaderamente agradecido.

Los cambios en él, en cambio, eran notados por todo Hogwarts. Aunque los suyos no se trataran de cambios físicos sino de actitudinales eran visibles de igual manera.

Cuando Draco se encontraba junto a su leona, parecía convertirse en otra persona y costaba creer que se tratara de él, más de uno todavía no se acostumbraba a verlo con esa actitud y hasta se frotaba los ojos, incrédulo, frente a un Draco Malfoy sonriente y cariñoso.

Pero tampoco a nadie se le pasaba el detalle –y mejor así por ellos- Que la única razón de su comportamiento era ella, ya que cuando no estaba en su compañía era el mismo Malfoy arrogante y con aires de superioridad de siempre el que caminaba por los pasillos. Tampoco era que en un par de semanas se iba a convertir en un blandito Hufflepuff… la única que se había ganado un trato especial era Hermione, y sería ella la única a quién se lo brindaría.

Puede que ahora mantuviera una relación cordial con los amigos de la Gryffindor, pero no podía catalogarse más allá de eso: cordialidad. Suficiente hacía por ella conteniendo insultos y bromas hacia Longbotton y San Potty como para que pretendiesen que se hicieran amigos. Sólo con Ginny se permitía intercambiar alguna broma o comentario, y hasta se había sorprendido dos o tres veces sonriéndole a la lunática.

Okey, había que aceptar que se habían dado más cambios de los que estaba psicológicamente preparado para admitir.

— — — — — — — — — —

Se había levantado haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad. La noche anterior había sido en la que más temprano se había acostado y así y todo le costó horrores poder despertarse. Todo se lo acarreaba a la proximidad de los exámenes, tanto el exceso de sueño como a veces la falta de este. Era consciente también de sus repentinos cambios de humor y luego de sus estallidos se deshacía en disculpas, generalmente para con Draco.

Tenía miedo de que un día de estos él se cansara de sus ataques y la dejara, pero era algo que no podía manejar. Cada mañana se miraba al espejo y se prometía que ese día tomaría las riendas de su humor y no dejaría que los nervios le ganasen. Pero al terminar el día, la última vez que mirada su reflejo antes de acostarse, su rostro deslucido y cansado le denotaba que había vuelto a romper su promesa. Y no hay nada tan frustrante como reconocer que no eres capaz ni de manejarte a ti misma.

Luego de darse una ducha, llevó a cabo su casi ritual frente al espejo, convenciéndose que esta vez podría lograrlo.

Bajó ya lista a la Sala Común, donde hacía rato Ginny le esperaba. A pesar de su tardanza le regaló una sonrisa ni más verla y cuando llegó hasta ella la enlazó por el brazo y atravesaron juntas el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Odiaba bajar a desayunar tarde porque el Gran Comedor se convertía en un hervidero de gente. Para su suerte, Harry les había apartado dos lugares a lado, de otro modo se les hubiese dificultado conseguir sitio. El único problema es que habían quedado de espalda a la mesa de Slytherin y eso la había puesto de mal humor, enviando desde temprano su promesa a lo más profundo del lago. No ayudó tampoco recordar que ese día no compartía ninguna materia con él.

— — — — — — — — — —

Como si eso hubiese sido poco, no se habían cruzado en ningún momento del día, ni siquiera en el almuerzo. A paso apurado, tras salir de Runas Antiguas se dirigió al séptimo piso, con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí.

Acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cuando por la espalda unos brazos la sorprendieron tomándola por la cintura y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo para hacerla girar. Y con ello mandando a volar todo su mal humor.

-¿Dónde te metiste todo el día? –Le susurró aún a sus espaldas cerca del oído para luego depositarle un suave beso en el cuello– Te extrañe –Hermione se giró para verlo de frente con una enorme sonrisa y luego devolverle el beso en los labios.  
>-Yo también te extrañe. Pero me desperté tarde y luego no compartimos clases…<br>-Dormilona –le interrumpió entre risas, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de ella, quien luego volvió a abrazarlo hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.  
>-Así y todo me amas –susurró contra su cuerpo. Draco soltó una ligera risita y le acarició el cabello<br>-Oh, ¿cuándo he dicho yo semejante disparate? –dijo fingiendo ofensa, pero notó que la broma le salió mal cuando sintió a Hermione tensarse en sus brazos. Tomándola por los hombros la alejó y le levantó el mentón obligándole a mirarlo. Ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos cristalizados le sacudió algo dentro. -¡Hey! Sabes que aunque no lo diga en palabras no significa que no lo sienta, ¿verdad? –Hermione no sólo no respondió, sino que también agachó la cabeza avergonzada pero él volvió a alzársela –Dime que no dudas de lo que siento, por favor –La suplica era notable en el tono de su voz, y ni hablar de sus ojos.

Hermione se pasó la manga de la túnica por los suyos tratando de impedir a las lágrimas que saliera y negó fervientemente con la cabeza provocando un zarandeo en sus rizos castaños.  
>-No lo dudo –sonrió posándole una mano en la mejilla y acariciándola. Inmediatamente Draco la atrajo hacia sí y la beso con todo el amor con el que fue capaz, deseando que fuera suficiente para borrarle todas las dudas que era incapaz de borrar con sus palabras. No iba a confesárselo, pero por más de haberse reconocido que la amaba profundamente, le aterraba decirlo en voz alta. Tenía miedo que al hacerlo todo se evaporara, o que ella se acostumbrara a oírlo y luego las palabras perdieran el valor que para él tenían. Le decía que la amaba, ¿y después?, ¿cómo podría expresar más adelante lo que le hacía sentir? Si ya esas dos palabras sentía que le quedaban chicas, y estaba seguro que al tiempo el sentimiento se acrecentaría a niveles insospechados. Él prefería demostrar con hechos, se podría decir que se sentía más cómodo en ese terreno y que así le sería más fácil aclararle todo lo que sentía por ella.<p>

Si, definitivamente dos palabras no le hacían justicia a su sentimiento.

-Ya dejado en claro que estas loco por mi, ¿te parece si nos sentamos un rato a repasar para los EXTASIS? –la voz de Hermione reventó su burbuja, y aún aturdido por sus pensamientos sólo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

— — — — — — — — — —

-Princesa… -la llamó luego de notarla por un largo rato sumamente distraída, había releído ya varias veces la misma página o bien no había avanzado en la lectura… cualquiera de las dos opciones eran para extrañarse- ¡Hermione! –Insistió un poco más fuerte haciéndola sobresaltar  
>-¿Si?<br>-¿Estás bien? –inquirió escrutándola con la mirada.  
>-Claro, ¿por qué lo dices?<br>-Te noto distraída, como si tuvieras la cabeza en otra parte –respondió colocando una mano sobre las suyas, acariciándoselas con ternura.  
>-No, sólo estoy algo cansada –sonrió- Creo que nos vendría bien un pequeño descanso entre tanto estudio.<br>-No se hable más –sentenció poniéndose de pie- ¿Me permite este baile, my lady? –bromeó inclinándose teatralmente hacia ella y tendiéndole una mano.

Hermione soltó una risita y manteniendo la sonrisa sostuvo la mano que se le ofrecía ayudándose con ella a incorporarse. Al quedar de pie se puso de puntitas para darle un pequeño beso sobre los labios.

Con un movimiento de varita, Draco comenzó a hacer sonar la música e inmediatamente ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos a lo que él le envolvió la cintura con los suyos pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Extrañaba esto –susurró mientras acomodaba la cabeza en el firme pecho del Slytherin y se dejaba envolver por el sonido de los laditos del corazón que la relajaba como un mantra.  
>-Bailamos ayer, gatita. Y el martes, y el lunes… -enumeró divertido.<br>-Ya sé, bailamos todos los días. Pero veinticuatro horas últimamente se me vuelven una eternidad –respondió resuelta, haciéndolo reír. Draco la tomó por el rostro y la beso con ternura, lentamente. Pero cuando fue a alejarse, Hermione trasladó sus manos hacia su cabeza enredado los dedos entre los platinados cabellos para atraerlo nuevamente hacia ella. Draco aceptó gustoso, sobre todo cuando sintió la lengua de su leona luchando contra sus labios para que le dieran permiso a profanar su boca y convirtiendo así su beso suave y lento en uno voraz y pasional.

Hermione volvió a mover sus manos, pero esta vez para dirigirlas al pecho del rubio, desde donde sutilmente lo fue empujando. Draco no se enteró que sus pies se estaban moviendo hasta que sintió sus pantorrillas chocar contra algo duro: el sillón, donde tras un nuevo empujón se dejó caer. Hermione se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y juntos terminaron recostándose por completo.

A penas se separaban unos centímetros y por escasos segundos para respirar antes de volver a unir sus bocas en ese beso hambriento, que sin darse cuenta, lentamente fue disminuyendo el ritmo hasta volverse una caricia igual de satisfactoria.

Draco, por primera vez la estaba dejando al mando, permitiéndole llevar el control, marcar el ritmo, y debía reconocer lo bien que se sentía con ese cambio. Lo sorprendió cuando abandonó sus labios para concentrarse en su cuello, donde deposito pequeños besos por toda su expansión. Aunque a diario saciaran la sed de sus cuerpos, jamás se aburriría o siquiera se acostumbraría a ella y a lo que le provocaba… y por lo visto, el bulto de su entrepierna tampoco.

De repente Hermione paró con su actividad y Draco la sintió acurrucarse entre el hueco de su cuello. Tuvo que estirarse un poco para poder verle la cara y descubrir así que tenía los ojos completamente cerrados. Y a juzgar por su respiración no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que se había quedado dormida.

A pesar de la ternura que le despertaba la imagen no pudo reprimir un bufido de frustración.

Ahora debería recurrir a la imagen mental de Filch besando a Madame Pince si quería deshacerse de la erección que palpitaba dentro de sus pantalones.

— — — — — — — — — —

Cando se despertó ese día el estómago ya le daba vueltas, por lo que ni siquiera podía echarle la culpa a que le había caído mal algo del desayuno, así que se lo terminó adjudicando a los nervios por los exámenes que comenzaba a rendir ese día.

-Herm, te ves espantosamente pálida, amiga –se sinceró Ginny ni bien verla. Hermione se frotó los ojos y la fulminó con la mirada. Había tenido suficiente al mirarse al espejo como para que encima vinieran a refregárselo.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y sopesó seriamente la posibilidad de saltarse el desayuno. Pero se conocía y sabía que su cabeza no funcionaba de la mejor manera sin su taza de café matutina, y hasta quizá la ingesta de alimento ayudara a asentarle el estómago… ERROR.

A pesar de haberle dirigido miraditas desde su mesa, Draco la esperó en la entrada del aula de Estudios Muggles para desearle suerte antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca a repasar, ya que su primer examen era más tarde.

Logró dejar de lado su malestar y concentrarse en el examen. La primer parte era la parte práctica, donde debían demostrar como se desenvolvían con artefactos como los televisores, computadores y celulares y la utilidad que le daban a algunos utensilios. Mientras que la segunda, la parte teórica, consistía en un cuestionario. Ni Hermione ni Ginny tuvieron dificultades con alguna de las dos estancias, pero bastó con que Hermione entregara su hoja para que tuviera que salir corriendo hasta uno de los baños invadida por las ganas de vomitar.

Ni siquiera reparó en que Draco y Blaise estaban parados en la puerta, ni que Ginny les hizo algún tipo de seña y salió tras ella.  
>A la pelirroja no le costó mucho alcanzarla y llegar a tiempo para sostenerle la cabeza mientras devolvía todo el desayuno.<p>

-Dicen que los verdaderos amigos son los que te sostienen la cabeza mientras vomitas, pero jamás creí vivirlo contigo, Mione. Hasta veía más probable que fuera al revés –bromeó Ginny una vez que Hermione se había más o menos recompuesto  
>-Lo siento –masculló Hermione aún acuclillada al lado del retrete, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y con el rostro perlado por el sudor.<br>-No lo sientas –Ginny se encogió de hombros- Aunque debo admitir que yo si lamento que el causante no haya sido una borrachera, al menos sería la consecuencia de haberlo pasado bien –siguió bromeando, logrando esta vez robarle una sonrisa.  
>-Me siento terrible –se quejó mientras se ponía de pie y se llevaba una mano a la frente tras la sensación de que todo le daba vueltas sumado a un terrible dolor de cabeza.<br>-No hace falta que lo digas, tu aspecto habla por sí solo  
>-¿Debo agradecer la sinceridad? –Ironizó<br>-¡Nah! –Restó importancia con una sacudida de mano- Para eso están las amigas… y para sostenerte la cabeza cuando vomitas, claro –agregó  
>-¿Me lo recordarás toda la vida?<br>-¡Por supuesto! Será una anécdota digna de recordar en las cenas de Navidad, y un excelente ejemplo para nuestros hijos y nietos sobre la verdadera amistad  
>-Odio tu humor sarcástico –refunfuño- voy a prohibirte seguir viendo a Blaise –Ginny soltó una carcajada y luego la abrazó.<br>-Hablando de Blaise…  
>-Luego me cuentas –Le interrumpió alterándose de golpe- Ahora debo alistarme para poder rendir el EXTASIS de Transformaciones.<br>-¿Piensas ir en ese estado?  
>-No, por eso quiero alistarme antes –rebatió dirigiéndose hasta el espejo y sacando su varita para empezar con sus retoques<br>-No me refiero a tu aspecto, sino a tu salud  
>-No puedo faltar a un examen por una simple indisposición culpa de los nervios –intentó excusarse<br>-Nunca te pusiste así por unos exámenes, Hermione –reprochó a un estilo marca registrada de Molly Weasley  
>-Eso es porque nunca rendí los últimos exámenes que definirían mi futuro –replicó elevando un tono el volumen de su voz- Es la mayor prueba de todas, la que pone en juicio lo aprendimos durante siete años en Hogwarts <em>–"Ocho" <em>la corrigió Ginny mentalmente- ¡Joder, Ginny!, son los EXTASIS, no un examen de Snape –inmediatamente ambas se tensaron ante el recuerdo de aquél hombre. Hermione no supo si había convencido a su amiga o no, pero evidentemente si había sido lo suficiente para que se callara y no insistiera con sus regaños.

Cuando volvieron al pasillo tanto Draco como Blaise las esperaban en el mismo sitio. Hermione se sorprendió de verlos e intentó esbozar una sonrisa, que terminó siendo no más que una mueca.

-A eso me quería referir cuando nombré a Blaise –le susurró Ginny por lo bajo, pero no pudo responderle porque pronto se encontraron a escasos pasos de los dos chicos.  
>-¿Qué demonios pasó? –Espetó Draco, notablemente preocupado- ¡Joder, Hermione, estás pálida! –reconoció acercándose a ella.<br>-Se descompuso y devolvió su desayuno –habló Ginny a sabiendas que Hermione intentaría ocultarlo, lo cual confirmó al percibir la mirada poco amigable que esta le dirigían.  
>-Pero ya estoy mejor –se apresuró a aclarar- son sólo los nervios por los EXTASIS<br>-Hermione, te preocupas demasiado –habló Draco- Y ya va más allá de tus cambios repentinos de humor. Estás metiendo la salud en algo que no lo vale –Hermione iba a protestar pero él siguió hablando impidiéndoselo- Estas más que preparada para todos tus EXTASIS, tus nervios no tienen fundamento, y aún menos si encima te perjudican físicamente –Okey, ¿Alguien más le iba a soltar una reprimenda?

Con Draco podían enfadarse y discutir mil veces en el día, pero hasta ahora no había recibido nunca un sermón semejante.

-No es algo que pueda manejar, ¿vale? –se defendió, pero su voz salió ahogada por el nudo que tenía instalado en la garganta.  
>-Lo sé, gatita. Pero hazme el favor de hacer el intento de relajarte –le pidió comprensivo, mientras la atraía hacía él en un abrazo, acariciándole los rizos y depositándole un beso en la mollera.<p>

Hermione se acurrucó en sus brazos y enseguida enroscó los suyos en torno a su cintura. Draco comenzó a balancearse suavemente, como si arrullase a un bebé para dormir por algún indefinido tiempo en el que nadie emitió palabra, hasta que Blaise –no sin sentirse culpable por ello- lo hizo.

-Ehmm –se rascó la cabeza- esto… chicos… creo que ya deberíamos irnos acercando al Gran Comedor, ¿no creen?  
>-Si, ya debe ser la hora –lo secundó Ginny.<p>

Haciendo acopio de toda voluntad, Hermione hizo el intento de separarse de Draco, pero este no la soltó, sino que lo único que hizo fue moverla hasta dejarla a su lado, manteniendo el abrazo y emprendiendo la caminata como estuvieran pegados. Lo que no hizo más que levantar cuchicheos al momento de cruzar las enormes puertas.

-¿Seguro que ya estás mejor? –quiso cerciorarse una vez que llegaron a sus lugares. La bruja sólo asintió con la cabeza regalándole una sonrisa, y él le devolvió con un pequeño beso en los labios antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

El examen pasó sin ninguna relevancia. Todavía quedaba la mitad de arena en el reloj cuando Hermione había finalizado la parte teórica, por lo que ocupó la otra mitad en hacer correcciones y revisar las respuestas, que aunque estuvieran correctas y fueran precisas, ella no quedaba conforme.

Draco no había tardado mucho más que ella, pero por mucho empeño que ponía en emplear el tiempo restante del mismo modo, no podía evitar distraerse al verla morder su pluma de manera constante descargando lo que en su cara se podía leer como una mezcla de nervios, preocupación, consternación entre un montón de otras emociones.

Cuando el tiempo finalizó, los exámenes desaparecieron de los pupitres y McGonagall anunció que enseguida los irían llamado en parejas por alfabeto para realizar la parte práctica del examen.

Las dos Gryffindor y los dos Slytherin se mantuvieron juntos en la espera, y hasta Harry y Neville se les acercaron para preguntar como les había ido en la primer parte del examen y a desearles suerte en la que venía… aunque ya bastaba echarle un vistazo para saber que quien más la necesitaría era el pobre Longbottom, pero para que no estallara en un colapso nervioso como parecía que iba a hacer en cualquier momento. Todos se preguntaban si el motivo de dicho estado era que sin un S en el examen no podría seguir la carrera para profesor de biología, como tanto anhelaba, o porque correspondiendo al alfabeto debería entrar a la pequeña aula con Draco Malfoy.  
>A pesar de ser el novio de su amiga, y corroborar por propia presencia que ex mortífago era no más que eso: EX. Ya no lo despreciaba, aunque más de una vez notaba como debía morderse la lengua para no gastarle una broma, o como Hermione le daba un sutil codazo a la altura de las costillas luego de algún comentario por lo bajo. Pero nada justificaba el terror que sostenía desde niños. Draco lo notaba y no podía hacer más que inflar su ya enorme ego con ello, y a Neville eso lo aterraba más.<p>

Hermione fue la primera en entrar del grupo, acompañada de la Slytherin más chica de las Greengrass: Astoria.

Las "pequeñas" pruebas que tuvo que realizar no le costaron más de diez minutos. Por lo que para los que esperaban afuera fue una ráfaga, la muchacha salía con una enorme sonrisa denotando claramente lo bien que le había ido.

Llegó hasta Draco prácticamente dando saltitos, la cara de los examinadores poco había dejado para su imaginación sobre como le había ido. Él la recibió con un beso que le hizo aflojar las piernas, pero que no rechazó ni mucho menos. Harry soltó un mal forzado carraspeo, incómodo, para que se separaran.

-Parecen abrojos –bromeó Blaise por lo bajo.

Es que hasta el momento, ninguno de lo dos había sido partidario de las demostraciones en público, pero por lo visto era porque todavía no habían tenido al otro como pareja.  
>Tampoco es que contaran con un amplio historial de noviazgos. Hermione sólo podía nombrar a Viktor y por contar algo, porque precisamente su relación no había sido una que pudiera ejemplificar el concepto de noviazgo. Draco estaba en las mismas condiciones con Pansy, pero con la diferencia de que él era conocido por sus múltiples conquistas.<p>

Lo gracioso de eso, era que si de algo no se lo podía juzgar era por poco discreto, ya que aquella "fama" de había forjado por el boca en boca, él sabía muy bien llevar a cabo sus travesuras fuera del alcance de los ojos de cualquiera. Por lo que si no fuera por los chismes, como nunca se lo había visto "indecorosamente" con ninguna, a Draco Malfoy no le se habría conocido una chica.

Pero ahora era distinto. Habían acumulado tantas ganas del otro que parecía que nunca se les iban a acabar. Era como si fueran a morirse de algo si pasaban mucho tiempo sin sentir sus besos, como si fueran a perder la cordura -¿o al revés?- si sus cuerpos no tenían algún mínimo roce cuando estaban cerca.  
>Tanto que a veces olvidaban la presencia y las incomodidades de sus amigos.<p>

Como habían calculado, Longbottom y Malfoy fueron llamados juntos.  
>Nadie que no lo conociera fondo hubiera podido reparar en los nervios que aquejaban a Draco. Él supo que Hermione sí lo había notado cuando antes de entrar le apretó la mano más fuerte de lo normal para infundirle ánimos y le susurró un <em>"Te irá bien, haz tenido a la mejor profesora" <em>al oído mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Se sentía un poco abochornado por verse descubierto de esa manera. Pero así mismo, su corazón bombeaba más fuerte al asimilar cuanto había llegado a conocerlo esa bruja.  
>Sabía que si se había dado cuenta de sus nervios era porque sabía cuan importante era ese examen para él.<p>

Maldijo desde un comienzo que el EXTASIS de Transformaciones fuera obligatorio para casi todas –por no decir todas- las carreras mágicas, y sobre todo para él que no tendría mucho prospecto a la hora de elegir.  
>Tenía que aprobar ese examen como fuera, y ese peso era el que le hacía tambalear la seguridad que tanto caracterizaba a los de su casa. Seguridad que ahora más que nunca estaría respaldada, porque aunque Hermione lo había dicho en broma, él estaba bien preparado, él había tenido la mejor profesora.<p>

Hermione se encontraba más nerviosa que cuando la habían examinado a ella.

Por mucho que le dijeron que los alumnos que ya habían acabado debían retirarse, ella insistió con quedarse hasta el punto de ganarle por cansancio al pobre profesor Flitwick y ahora se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro por delante de sus amigos que seguían sus movimientos como en trance.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió dándoles paso a los dos muchachos.

-¿Y? –inquirió sobresaltada la castaña de pronto clavada en el lugar. Draco se encogió de hombros como algo sin importancia.  
>-Creo que para una "S" alcanzó –agregó Neville sintiéndose obligado a decir algo.<p>

No paso mucho para que el pequeño profesor volviera amenazando con quitarles puntos si no despejaban el lugar.

-¡Tienen el resto de la tarde libre! –Exclamó- Ustedes se escapan de las horas de clase, pero en las horas libres se quieren quedar, ¿¡Quién los entiende! ¡Jóvenes…! –se fue farfullando.

Aunque entre risas y carcajadas, los chicos tomaron en cuenta la "amenaza", saludaron a sus compañeros deseándoles suerte y salieron de allí.

— — — — — — — — —

-Hermione está rara… -comentó Blaise llevándose un bocado de su cena a los labios  
>-Hace una semana esta rara –concedió Draco echando una mirada rápida hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.<br>-Pero hoy se descompuso…  
>-Lo sé. Pero ella me dijo que fue por los nervios, y no me extrañaría, ha llegado a estresarme a mi con su comportamiento histérico-nervioso –se pasó la mano por el cabello exasperado- lo cierto es que no puedo comparar su actitud con situaciones similares, nunca la vi así pero tampoco nunca viví de cerca sus exámenes<br>-Ginny me dijo que nunca se comportó así –soltó Blaise rápido y por lo bajo, al pasar, como si quisiera que pasara desapercibido. Pero se dio cuenta que falló estrepitosamente al sentir la fulminante mirada de acero de su amigo sobre él.  
>-¿Qué es lo que sabes? –Espetó- ¿Qué te dijo Pecas?<br>-Nada… -intentó hacerse el tonto poniendo extrema atención en su plato de comida  
>-No sacaste el tema por nada –reprochó<br>-Es que no sé nada más. En realidad Ginny me pidió que averiguara algo por tu lado, si es que pasaba algo entre ustedes… -reconoció un poco avergonzado.  
>-¿Desde cuando te haz convertido en lechuza? –le dijo con un enojo evidente- Ahora hazme el favor y dile a esa pelirroja metiche que sí hay algo entre Hermione y yo… ¡Somos pareja! –ironizó- y estamos muy bien, Hermione nunca se ha quejado en absoluto, y me atrevería a decir que todo lo contrario, pero no creo que le interesen los detalles –Blaise reprimió una sonrisa y sólo se encogió de hombros, a sabiendas que seguirle la corriente al rubio no desembarcaría en buen puerto y era mejor zanjar el tema.<br>-Dejen de hablar de sus frustraciones sexuales y apresúrense porque llegaremos tarde al EXTASIS de Astronomía –intervino Pansy con fastidio. Draco estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, de donde seguramente no saldría ninguna palabra amable, pero Blaise se adelantó previniéndolo.  
>-Recuérdenme porque quise cursar esa materia<br>-Porque nosotros lo haríamos y no querías sentirte desplazado -respondió Draco con monotonía y Blaise chasqueó la lengua.  
>-Cierto.<p>

Y así había sido. Draco y Theo eran amantes de las estrellas y las constelaciones. Era la materia que más disfrutaban y para el primero casi podría considerarse su actividad favorita junto a volar.

Pansy había seguido los pasos de su entonces novio, y para Blaise era una materia más, y como tampoco le era desagradable decidió seguirlos también.

Aunque la mayoría de los alumnos de la casa de Salazar cursaba esa materia, Draco pensó seriamente en dejarla cuando al recursar séptimo se encontraba sin la compañía de Theodore.

A pesar de ser consciente que ante la posibilidad de elegir convertirse en profesor de Pociones contar con el EXTASIS de esa materia era primordial, no se decidió hasta que Blaise –que aunque no dijera nada lo conocía lo suficiente para predecir el rumbo de sus pensamientos- un día como si nada le preguntó cuando comenzaban las clases. Aquél pequeño e inocente empujón fue lo único que necesitó.

-Basta de melodramas y vámonos –volvió a insistir Pansy incorporándose y enfilando hacia la salida.  
>-¿Y a esta que le pasa? –preguntó Draco desconcertado por lo alterada que estaba la bruja.<br>-He aquí otro estrago de los nervios en una mujer –respondió Blaise medio en broma, medio enserio.

Ya emprendían camino tras la morena cuando un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la mesa de los leones, seguido por un estallido de murmullos los hizo parar en seco sobre la marcha.

-Hermione… –susurró Draco, apenas audible, antes de acercarse corriendo hasta allí.

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando creyó que el malestar había desaparecido por completo, este volvió a hacerse notar.  
>Dejaba el lago negro con Draco para dirigirse al Gran Comedor a cenar cuando la envolvió un repentino mareo, el cual intentó disimular para no preocuparlo.<p>

Bajo los antecedentes del desayuno, decidió no comer nada, aunque esta vez si tenía hambre.  
>Ginny la observaba acusadoramente, pero Hermione se hacía la desentendida. Tampoco le pasó por alto la mirada curiosa de Harry que seguramente ya había olfateado que algo sucedía pero claramente todavía no captada de que se trataba.<p>

De repente los ojos de Harry se le desenfocaron. Cerró los suyos con fuerza pero al abrirlos sintió que todo se le movía de cuadro. Respiró hondo intentando serenarse al escuchar las voces cada vez más lejanas y sentirse ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. Y entonces tomó la peor decisión que podría haber tomado en su estado: intentar ponerse de pie. Se sostuvo de la mesa, pero las fuerzas la abandonaron al intentarlo y se desplomó en el lugar.

Los reflejos de Ginny hicieron gala al lograr sostenerla ni bien se le aflojaron las piernas, pero no pudo evitar que en el proceso no se golpeara con la mesa tirando varias cosas y provocando un llamado de atención a todo el alumnado y profesorado por el ruido. Algo que poco le importó al ver a su mejor amiga inconsciente en sus brazos.  
>Enseguida varios compañeros se acercaron a intentar reanimarla, pero McGonagall se abrió paso y le ordenó a Harry que la llevara hasta la enfermería. Justo en ese momento, Draco hizo su aparición.<p>

Quien se atreviera a decir que la palidez natural de Draco Malfoy era insuperable se equivocaba terriblemente. Y sino, que fuera y lo viera con sus propios ojos en ese momento.

A pesar del pánico que lo apresó por un instante al ver a su leona inconsciente, su instinto respondió más rápido e intento tomarla en sus brazos antes de que Harry lo hiciera.

-Señor Malfoy –le llamó la atención la voz de la directora- creo haberle encomendado esa tarea al señor Potter  
>-Pero es mi novia<br>-Estoy al tanto de ello, joven. Pero eso no cambiará porque sea otro quien la lleve a la enfermería  
>-Pero…<br>-Además –prosiguió como si ni lo hubiese escuchado- creo que usted tiene un EXTASIS a rendir en breve  
>-Si, pero…<br>-No se preocupe en vano, señor Malfoy –le volvió a interrumpir. Y concéntrese en su examen que de él depende su futuro. Créame que lo de su novia no es más que un simple desmayo, y usted no podrá hacer nada por colaborar con ello, por lo que espero haga algo que sí está a su alcance, y me atrevería a decir que en sus manos, y le ahorre el sentimiento de culpa de la señorita Granger de haber perdido usted esta oportunidad por su desmayo.

Tras esto la profesora salió por donde antes lo había hecho el niño que vivió con la muchacha en brazos, seguidos por una prole de túnicas escarlata.

-Hermano, por muy chiflada, la vieja esta vez tiene razón –se acercó Blaise sujetándolo por el hombro- tú no puedes hacer nada y Granger te matará si suspendes por ella –Draco medio sonrió al imaginarse la situación- Ahora vamos a quitarnos esos malditos EXTASIS de encima –agregó y el rubio asintió intentando sonreírle, pero consiguiendo sólo una mueca de resignación.

— — — — — — — — — —

Madame Pomfrey no tuvo ningún tipo de reparo a la hora de echar prácticamente a las patadas a todos los que venían "custodiando" a Hermione.

Recién cuando McGonagall hizo aparición, dejó a la más pequeña de los Weasley ingresar a pesar de las protestas de la enfermera. Hermione necesitaría de su amiga cuando despertara. Cosa que no tardó en suceder.

Cuando ambas se acercaron hasta la cama donde la habían recostado, Hermione abría con pesadez sus ojos.  
>-¡Madame Pomfrey! –Gritó Ginny, llamándola<br>-¿Cómo te sientes, niña? –le preguntó Minerva cariñosamente, sosteniéndole la mano. Hermione parpadeó varias veces antes de responder  
>-Desconcertada –musitó débilmente- ¿Qué sucedió?<br>-Te desmayaste en el Gran Comedor –soltó Ginny, nerviosa. Aunque quisiera no podía disimular la preocupación que le provocaba la situación de su amiga. Ya no le había gustado nada la descompostura de la mañana como para que ahora se le sumara un desmayo.

Madame Pomfrey la sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando se acercó a examinar a Hermione.

-Señorita Weasley, ¿la señorita Granger se ha estado alimentando bien últimamente?  
>-Yo puedo contestar –reprochó la aludida<br>-Si, y también puede mentir… ¿Señorita Weasley?  
>-Si, estuvo alimentándose bien, hasta mejor que antes. Nunca la había visto con tanto apetito, sólo esta noche omitió la cena.<br>-A simple vista no ha sido más que un desmayo, ¿está usted descansando bien? –Inquirió pero no la dejó responder, pues siguió hablando- los exámenes la deben muy estresada, le daré algunas pociones relajantes y ya verá como se sentirá mejor –anunció, pero antes que siquiera llegara a alejarse de la cama McGonagall la frenó  
>-¡NO! –Exclamó un tanto más efusiva de lo que le hubiese gustado- Digo, ¿no sería prudente antes hacerle algunos estudios? Para descartar cualquier otra cosa…<br>-Pero Minerva, sólo ha sido un desmayo, en estas épocas escolares es algo…  
>-Esta mañana tuvo vómitos –interrumpió de repente la pelirroja. La enferma perdió un poco de color en el rostro, la directora tenía una mirada que rezaba saber o presentir algo que no decía, y Hermione directamente no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.<br>-Señorita Granger –la voz pasiva de Poppy no auguraba nada bueno- ¿ha estado manteniendo relaciones sexuales? –Hermione se puso blanca de golpe y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos  
>-Señorita Granger, estamos en confianza –la incentivo McGonagall aunque ya conociera la respuesta<br>-Si –susurró por lo bajo, avergonzada  
>-¿Ha tomado precauciones?<br>-¡Si! –Exclamó Ginny, las miradas de las dos mujeres mayores se clavaron de inmediato en ella- Ehmm, digo… porque yo misma le di la poción –reconoció abochornada, arrepintiéndose en el acto de haber intervenido. Hermione asintió  
>-¿No existe la posibilidad, aunque sea mínima, de que en alguna oportunidad no la haya ingerido? –insistió la enfermera volviendo la atención a ella.<p>

No había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando a Hermione se le presentaron miles de imágenes en flash de una noche: la biblioteca, una silla, Draco, sexo desenfrenado y ninguna que incluyera a la bendita poción.

Su rostro debe haber hablado por ella, por la forma en que las tres presentes la miraban.

-Por favor, necesito hablar con la señorita Granger a solas –pidió cortésmente la enfermera y ninguna de las otras dos siquiera replicó antes de salir- Hermione –la tuteó por primera vez- Cariño, sabes que tenemos que sopesar todas las posibilidades y el embarazo es una –Hermione asintió mecánicamente- Pero también debes saber que cual sea el resultado contarás con nuestro apoyo –y ella volvió a mover la cabeza afirmativamente- Bien, ahora voy a necesitar que orines en este frasquito, ¿si? –le hablaba con extrema dulzura, ella sólo pudo volver a asentir y tomar el recipiente que le tendía.

Autómata se dirigió al pequeño baño de la enfermería y siguió las instrucciones dadas. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco, luego de asimilar la posibilidad ningún pensamiento surcó su mente.

Poppy la esperaba junto a la cama con una sonrisa comprensiva y la ayudó a volver a sentarse.

-Primero agregaremos esta poción –explicó mientras lo llevaba a cabo y el contenido cambiaba a color rojo- y ahora esta que es una poción reveladora –le indicó mostrándole una de color azul- Si al mezclarlas el color trasmuta a violeta, el resultado es positivo, de lo contrario los colores quedarán separados –A pesar de su estupor, fue capaz de captar toda la información.

Mientras Madame Pomfrey realizaba la fusión y ella veía como se homogenizaba la mezcla su cerebro volvió a prenderse.

En aquella poción se deliberaba directamente su futuro. Un embarazo no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. No podía pasar por alto su juventud y todo lo que conllevaría la llegada de un hijo a estas alturas. Tenía toda una carrera –que ni siquiera había comenzado- por delante, un montón de viajes por realizar y un noviazgo que debía afianzarse porque recién comenzaba.

-Es curioso como un hijo es la fusión de dos personas, y justamente eso es lo que hace la poción con sus colores, ¿verdad? –la sacó de sus pensamientos con la intención de distender el ambiente. Hermione asintió sonriéndole y clavó la vista en el frasquito nuevamente.

Un nuevo color. La mezcla entre Draco y ella, el producto de su amor.  
>Cuando era chiquita adoraba jugar con pinturas y mezclarlas para formar nuevos matices. Amaba sorprenderse con cada nuevo color descubierto para su paleta.<br>Y ahora tenía la posibilidad de crear un nuevo color, pero esta vez para ampliar la enorme paleta que era el mundo.  
>Un nuevo color en un molde rubio de ojos grises…<p>

Se sorprendió al descubrirse a sí misma con las manos en el vientre sonriendo.

Después de todo no era tan chica, y podría estudiar en casa el primer tiempo, quizá hasta era más provechoso ya que luego trabajaría y sus tiempos serían más difíciles para formar una familia, y con ella serían más lindos los viajes, no un impedimento. Además ¿qué mejor manera de afianzar su relación con Draco que compartir algo tan maravilloso?

_Draco…_

-Violeta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Okey, okey, okey. Sé que muchas no estarán conformes con este nuevo detalle en la historia y otras que sí. Sólo puedo justificarme diciendo que fue mi elección y solo mía el haberlo incluído, y que cuando una idea se me planta en la cabeza por algo, si le encuentro sentido, la llevo a cabo. No voy a censurarme yo misma, algún derecho debo tener sobre mi historia, no? jaja_

_Aviso desde ahora, que la historia no comenzará a girar sobre el embarazo de Hermione de aquí en más, ni mucho menos. Es sólo un "condimento" a la trama que ya está planteada. No es esa la idea._

_En cuanto al capítulo, no quise inmiscuirme mucho en los exámenes para no hacerlo muy pesado, pero se me hizo inevitable, por lo que intenté crear algunas situaciones en ellos para que pasaran con más gracia._

_Aunque tardé 15 días en actualizar, les juro que fue más pronto de lo que pensaba! Creo que llegué a un trato con mis musas, y espero que lo sigan respetando... aunque están un tanto fastidiosas por el calor._

_Espero que hayan empezado maravillosamente el año. Yo no puedo estar más contenta con las cosas que dejó este 2011 para mi, y en el que ustedes tienen mucho que ver :)_

_Vuelvo a invitarlas a participar en mi grupo de fans en Facebook: **http : / / www .facebook. com/groups/219206194800858 (recordar sacerle los espacios). **En el cual hablamos un montón de cosas y hasta hemos creado unos índices para recomendar fanfictions. Cada vez se nos está haciendo más grande la casa :P_

__Como siempre, agradezco todos sus reviews hermosos!. Creo que ya los puedo responder así que mañana me pondré a contestarlos ahora que ya me liberé de este capítulo y tengo tiempo.__

__Las quiero __


	29. Cap 29: Montaña Rusa

**Este capítulo contiene una escena con lemmon, queda bajo responsabilidad propia leerla o no**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 29 – Montaña Rusa<strong>

Hermione salió de la enfermería con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Las mejillas arreboladas y el brillo en sus ojos les dieron más de una respuesta a las dos mujeres que esperaban afuera, y que hasta entonces no habían emitido comentario por encontrarse sumidas en sus propios pensamientos.

Al procesar la información que había descubierto, Ginny se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar un grito, a lo que Hermione amplió su sonrisa, asintió para confirmar sus sospechas y soltó una risita. La pequeña Weasley no esperó más para acortar distancias y fundirse en un fuerte abrazo. Ambas sonreían y reían con lágrimas en los ojos mientras McGonagall las observaba desde afuera, feliz de que la noticia se tomara con tanta alegría, pero sin querer interrumpir ese momento íntimo entre las amigas.

Al separarse, Hermione dirigió la vista hacia la directora y le dedicó una sonrisa que la mujer respondió inmediatamente.

-Me alegra ver la dicha que le ha producido esta noticia, señorita Granger. No dude en saber que cuenta con mi apoyo para lo que necesite, tanto usted como el señor Malfoy.  
>-Gracias profesora –agradeció mientras Ginny volvía a abrazarla.<br>-¡Hermione! –un grito de Draco desde el pasillo la hizo sobresaltar y alejarse de Ginny por inercia- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? –inquirió preocupado sujetándola por los brazos y posteriormente tomándole el rostro para corroborar que estuviera bien… y entera.  
>-¡Estoy bien, Draco! –Contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco- Estoy más que bien –aseguró con un doble sentido que sólo entendieron las mujeres presentes, y con una sonrisa que desconcertó a Draco.<br>-Señorita Weasley, creo conveniente que los dejemos solos para que conversen tranquilos –Ginny enseguida asintió con la cabeza y tras un ligero apretón en la mano de su mejor salió disparada de allí, seguida por McGonagall.

Tras haberlas perdido ya de vista, Hermione echó los brazos al cuello de Draco y se abalanzó voraz sobre su boca, a quien al principio tomó por sorpresa, pero no tardó mucho en acoplarse a sus labios y olvidarse de su preocupación.

-Te amo, ¿sabes? –murmuró Hermione aún cerca de sus labios. Draco afirmó el agarre a su cintura y volvió a rozarlos.  
>-Lo sé, pero me gusta que me lo recuerdes –ella sonrió<br>-Tengo otra cosa para recordarte también –le susurró provocativa. Draco clavó sus ojos en los suyos con atención pero Hermione se acercó hasta su oído –Hace como una semana que no me haces al amor –agregó traviesa, haciéndolo estremecer tanto por lo dicho como por la sensación de su aliento cálido tan cerca. Tuvo que tragar en grueso antes de responder.  
>-Eso sí que no hacía falta me lo recordaras, el pequeño Malfoy lleva muy bien la cuenta –señaló dirigiendo una mirada pícara hacia su zona baja. Hermione soltó una carcajada<br>-Oh, pobre pequeño Malfoy que ha estado desatendido, habrá que hacer algo para recompensar la falta –sonrió- Pero si nos ven aquí nos castigarán  
>-McGonagall sabe que estamos aquí<br>-Si, pero cree que estamos hablando, y créeme que tengo mejores planes –Draco alzó una ceja incrédulo. Okey, no iba a negar que su novia era fuego en el más puro estado cuando se amaban, pero nunca había sido tan directa en cuanto a sus peticiones -¿La Sala de Menesteres? –Apenas llegó a asentir antes de verse arrastrado de un brazo por los corredores. Sonrió ampliamente ¡Como amaba a esa impredecible mujer!

La puerta de dicha sala parecía estarlos esperando, pero ninguno de los dos prestó demasiada atención a ese detalle. Era extraño, pero a pesar que ellos concurrieran allí con distintos fines, la habitación que los esperaba era siempre la misma, con la diferencia que el mobiliario aparecía o desaparecía según su utilidad en cada visita.

Esa vez, en vez del sillón en el que consumaban su amor generalmente, los esperaba una enorme cama de doseles en rojo y detalles plateados. Por lo visto, ambos lo ignoraron olímpicamente, porque tras cerrar la puerta, Draco prácticamente la pasa para el otro lado de ésta, por la manera en que la acorraló para comenzar a besarse y acariciarse con desesperación.

-¡Camisa fuera! –Hermione lo señaló con la varita y enseguida dicha prenda salió despedida.  
>-¡Hey! –exclamó sorprendido. Ella no pudo aguantar y estalló en carcajadas enviando todo el erotismo al mismísimo demonio.<p>

Draco la miraba anonadado, pero sin poder ocultar una enorme sonrisa contagiada por aquella cantarina risa. Cuando se hubo recompuesto de su ataque volvió a clavar sus ojos en aquellos orbes grises imprimiendo todo el deseo que la consumía por dentro. Draco enarcó una ceja, provocativo y eso bastó para que Hermione se abalanzara sobre sus labios otra vez.

Él no se dejó intimidar y también buscó el choque de sus labios, con tanto ímpetu que casi termina empotrándola contra la puerta. A pesar del dolor de espalda que ello supuso, ella no emitió ningún sonido de queja, sino que, por el contrario, profundizó aún más la batalla de sus lenguas enredando los dedos en las hebras doradas de la cabellera de Draco y empujándolo más contra sí.

Fue Hermione la que tomó la iniciativa abrazándole las caderas con sus piernas y rompiendo el beso para pasar a su cuello y mordisqueárselo. Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mejorar el acceso pero al mismo tiempo la sujetó por la cintura y comenzó un movimiento vaivén al que ella se acopló con facilidad haciendo rozar sus intimidades.

El calor iba en aumento y por lo visto Hermione no iba a esperar a que él reaccionara como quería, porque en pocos movimientos se desprendió los primeros botones de su camisa y se la sacó por sobre la cabeza, luego volvió sus manos a la cabellera del rubio y sin ningún disimulo, lo guió directamente hacia sus pechos arqueándose en cuanto fueron víctimas de los labios, dientes y lengua de Draco.

Perdió toda racionalidad en cuanto sintió una mano acariciarle insistentemente el vientre. Era un detalle menor, que en cualquier otra oportunidad hubiese pasado desapercibido entre tanto manoseo, pero que ahora parecía resaltar notablemente de cualquier otra caricia y que no sólo la hacía estremecer sino que le provocaba una situación imposible de describir. De todos modos, su desconcentración duró tan poco cuanto escuchó el cinturón de Draco desprenderse y sentir a este luchar contra el botón de su pantalón con una sola mano. Se echó un poco para atrás para mantener el equilibrio apoyando la espalda en la madera de la puerta, y con ambas manos disponibles le facilitó la tarea.

La prenda cayó inmediatamente y le fue mucho más evidente la urgencia que él traía bajo sus bóxers. Sonrió. Al menos no era la única con apuros.

Jugó unos instantes con el elástico de la cintura provocando un gruñido gutural de Draco antes de que le corriera las manos y en un imperceptible movimiento liberara su miembro, para luego ser él quien comenzara una caricia por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos, colarse en su falda, y correrle las bragas hacia un lado. Hermione entendió claramente el siguiente paso y afirmando las manos en sus hombros y con ayuda de la fuerza de sus piernas consiguió elevarse un poco. Después se dejó caer directamente sobre la erección de su pareja, que irrumpió en ella hasta lo más profundo. Ambos soltaron un incontenible grito de placer y se tomaron un par de segundos antes de comenzar a moverse.

En ningún momento las embestidas fueron suaves o lentas. El deseo los consumía de una manera que nunca antes habían experimentado. Sus cuerpos pasaban por una necesidad casi animal, y eso lejos estaba de disgustarles.

-Un día… -jadeó falto de aire- vas a matarme de placer, Gatita –terminó mientras sus movimientos aumentabas y llegaban a una profundidad que no creían posible.

-Entonces llévame contigo, Dragón –remató ella. Y él a sus órdenes así lo hizo. Sólo hicieron falta un par de movimientos más para que él se descargara en su interior y ella terminara hundiendo sus uñas en la carne de sus antebrazos, donde se encontraba sujeta.

Por algunos momentos ninguno dijo nada, seguían recargando su peso contra la puerta y ella con las piernas enroscadas en él. Sus respiraciones parecían no encontrar su ritmo habitual pero finalmente lo hicieron, permitiéndoles recomponerse.

-¡Wow! Eso fue…

-Increíble –completó ella volviendo a apoyar sus pies en el suelo y escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

-Si, increíble es un buen término –rió- Voy a dejarte llevar las riendas más seguido… ¡definitivamente! –bromeó ganándose un golpe en el brazo por para de una muy sonrojada Hermione.

-Te amo –le susurró antes de besarlo

-Que alivio, por un momento pensé que habías perdido tu ternura y dulzura con el desmayo. No es que lo de Dragón y todo eso me desagrade, claro…

-Idiota –rió y volvió a besarlo.

-Ahora, mi Tiamat –beso- ¿qué me dices si aprovechamos –beso- la hermosa y enorme… muy enorme –beso- cama que la sala de Menesteres puso amablemente a nuestra disposición? -beso- Sería desagradecido de nuestra parte no utilizarla, ¿no crees? –beso- Además de un gran desperdicio el dejarla ir cuando no siempre podemos darnos el lujo de no terminar clavándonos el apoyabrazos del sillón en la espalda o terminar rodando por la alfombra.

-Creí que te gustaba lo de rodar por la alfombra –comentó divertida.

-Oh, claro. No me malinterpretes –ironizó- Es sólo para experimentar un poco, ya sabes… una cama es toda una novedad en nuestra relación –Hermione soltó una carcajada- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó en tono seductor, enarcando una ceja para completarla.

-Que si lo que quieres es hacerme tuya otra vez sólo tienes que decirlo, no hace falta tanta perorata –dijo aproximándose a él nuevamente y enlazando las manos tras su nuca. Draco se acercó a su oído y le susurró con voz grave

-Quiero hacerte mía… otra vez, Hermione.

— — — — — — — — — —

Se preguntaba cuando diantres el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Frente al espejo del tocador de su habitación, Ginny terminaba de acomodarle el cabello mientras Gabrielle le daba unos últimos toques a su maquillaje. Ya todo el "comité de belleza", como lo llamaba Luna, estaba listo. Hermione nuevamente había decidido quedar para el final… algo así como para evitar mirarse mucho en el espejo, pensar que todo era demasiado y arrepentirse.

No había sido una gran producción, McGonagall no se los había permitido y hasta había estipulado y remarcado el uso obligatorio del uniforme escolar.

Pero era su graduación, algo que se iba a dar una sola vez en sus vidas y que no podían dejar pasar sin más. Así que dentro de las "reglas" establecidas hicieron lo posible por embellecerse y cambiar un poco su imagen diaria.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo con llevar todas el cabello suelto, aunque con distintos detalles: Gabrielle lo había acomodado para que callera todo sobre un lado, Luna llevaba unas torzaditas en la cien, Ginny iba completamente lacia salvo por una media cola de la que caía una cascada de rulos, y finalmente Hermione, aunque Ginny había insistido en realizarle algo aunque sea un poco más elaborado, había optado por llevarlo lleno de bucles perfectamente armados, sin un detalle más.

Contra lo que no pudo hacer nada fue contra la modificación de su uniforme. Hasta Luna había metido mano a la hora de dejar su pollera casi dos palmos sobre la rodilla y de ajustar su túnica.

La ceremonia iba a llevarse a cabo en los jardines del colegio. Desde la ventana de la torre podían observar maravilladas el decorado: hermosamente sencillo; y hasta como ya algunas familias comenzaban a hacer aparición.

Los alumnos debían reunirse en el Gran Comedor de donde partirían formados ordenadamente. Cuando estuvieron listas e hicieron aparición, ya la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil estaba listo allí. Hermione inmediatamente encontró a Draco entre la marea de alumnos y fue hacia él seguida de sus tres amigas que caminaban tras ella inconscientemente.

Recién cuando estuvo a pocos pasos, Draco dejó su conversación con Blaise y reparó en ella. Fue verla y que sus labios se curvaran en una enorme sonrisa.

-Estás hermosa –susurró y ella le agradeció el cumplido besándolo efusivamente.

-¡Hermione, tu maquillaje! –exclamó Ginny desde unos pasos atrás. La castaña a regañadientes se separó de su novio y comprobó que le había llenado los labios de gloss.

-Te ves lindo –comentó divertida.

-Oh, si, seguro tu labial me sienta de maravilla –satirizó

-Así sabrán que tienes dueña… y una muy protectora

-A estas alturas no creo que quede alguien que no lo sepa –bromeó- desde que estamos juntos ninguna chica se ha atrevió siquiera a acercarse a mi. Creo que te temen, Gatita

-Y hacen bien en hacerlo –sonrió orgullosa antes de volver a besarlo con algo más de suavidad, luego le pasó el dedo por los labios y le quitó los restos de labial.

-¡Hey! Tenía gusto a frambuesa –se quejó haciéndola reír.

-Herm, lamento interrumpir su interesante conversación –ironizó- pero ya debemos ir a formar con los de nuestra casa -¡_Ginny_!, ya se había olvidado de ella… en realidad de todos… y que debía de ir a su propia graduación. Cuando quiso acordar se vio arrastrada de un brazo y debió conformarse con soltarle un beso al aire a Draco, quien le respondió con un guiño.

— — — — — — — — — —

Los primeros en aparecer en dos filas fueron los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, atrás venían Slytherins y Gryffindors, respectivamente. Ambas filas desfilaban por lo largo de un pasillo formado por las hileras de sillas, desde atrás hacia adelante, y al llegar al principio de estas se iban abriendo hacia los costados ubicándose en sus lugares.

Quedaban así, frente a un escenario modestamente decorado, y con una pequeña tarima en el centro, Ravenclaws y Slytherins de un lado del pasillo, y Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors del otro.

Draco y Hermione habían quedado casualmente en la misma hilera y en los extremos de estas, por lo que sólo los separaba el pasillo de por medio. Las manos les picaban de las ganas de estirar los brazos y tomárselas, pero debieron de contenerse sobre todo cuando la voz de la directora se alzó entre los murmullos.

-Bienvenidos a todos, les agradezco mucho su presencia en este acto tan importante para los chicos, y porque no también, para los docentes.

«Esta es la primer generación a la cual despido como directora y no como profesora, pero puedo decir, orgullosa, que también tuve el honor de tenerlos como alumnos a todos.

«Cada grupo que egresa siempre deja una marca en el colegio. Y puedo decir segura que ustedes han de dejar una de las más grandes e importantes. No son la primer generación que ha tenido que vérselas difícil, pero no son muchas las que han tenido que pasar por pruebas durante prácticamente toda su estancia en Hogwarts. Arrancaron un primer año con un troll en las mazmorras del castillo, en segundo sufrieron los ataques del basilisco cuando fue abierta la cámara de los secretos, y así se sucedieron los años hasta que en el que para muchos debía ser el último, colaboraron con la caída definitiva de Tom Riddle.

«Me alegra este año haber contado con ustedes con la reconstrucción del castillo, y saben que no me refiero únicamente al edificio, hubo mucho trabajo que hacer, heridas que sanar y hoy puedo asegurar que todo lo que vivieron dejó también sus buenos frutos. Que en sus rostros no hay signos ni motivos de temor, más que el que produce la incertidumbre del futuro. Así como también el ver que uno de los más fervientes deseos de nuestro siempre querido y recordado Albus Dumbledore, la unión entre las casas, comenzó a ser un hecho –sonrió y miró significativamente a donde se encontraban Draco y Hermione, ésta se sonrojó inevitablemente- y espero que esto sirva de ejemplo y precedente para las generaciones venideras.

«Y hablando de ejemplos, voy a pedirle a los dos Premio Anual que suban al escenario para la lectura de su discurso. Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy… -anunció y enseguida se pusieron de pie mientras los presentes aplaudían. Casi inconscientemente se tomaron de las manos en cuanto se juntaron en el centro del pasillo y se acercaron hasta donde la profesora los esperaba.

Draco no necesitaba sentir la mano transpirada de Hermione o el temblequeo de su cuerpo para saber cuan nerviosa estaba, Ella misma se había ocupado de hacérselo saber desde hacía unos días cuando McGonagall les había pedido que se ocuparan de dicho discurso. Él casi larga la carcajada allí mismo ante el pedido, y así hubiera sido si Hermione no hubiese sido más rápida diciendo que ella se haría cargo del asunto.

Él, un Malfoy, recitando sentimentalmente un montón de palabrerías cursis y sin sentido que a nadie le interesaban. Mucho menos que esas palabras salieran de él… No, ni en el mejor sueño de los Gryffindors caería tan bajo.

Hermione era otro asunto. Estaba en su naturaleza el ser expresiva, y estaba seguro que ninguna de sus palabras sería vacía o sin sentido. Además que cuando hablaba generaba un clima en el que inevitablemente todos caían como moscas en la miel, prestándole atención… Y pobre del que esta vez no lo hiciera porque él mismo se encargaría de hacérselo pagar.

Le hubiera gustado bromearle al respecto para alivianar el ambiente, pero la tensión de Hermione era tal que no fue capaz de nada más que de darle un suave apretón en la mano para infundirle confianza, gesto que ella le agradeció con una sonrisa que lo relajó. No es que estuviera nervioso, estaba ansioso e intrigado por escuchar aquél discurso en el que tanto se había ocupado su novia y no había habido forma de persuadir la para que se lo mostrase.

Sintió la pequeña mano soltarse de la suya cuando Hermione se alejó para subirse a la tarima.

-Hola a todos –saludó con timidez pero con una sonrisa segura. Miró a Draco, que había quedado parado a su derecha y unos pasos detrás, y el guiño que recibió de su parte fue suficiente para continuar- Hoy no les va a hablar la que ustedes llaman "Hermione Granger, la heroína de guerra", hoy les va a hablar Hermione Granger, la alumna, la que hace ocho años atrás descubrió que la magia de la que le hablaban los cuentos que sus padres le contaban antes de irse a dormir de verdad existía, pero descubría también que no siempre esta estaba destinada al mal, que no todas las brujas eran malas, feas, con narices ganchudas y llenas de granos –sonrió contagiada de las risas emitidas por los presentes- la misma que pasó de no tener amigos a tener hermanos, y a la que llamaron sabelotodo insufrible más de una oportunidad. La Hermione que luchó a su lado para no sólo defender el castillo, sino para asegurarle la paz a nuestra comunidad, la que recibió maldiciones, la que perdió seres queridos, la que no bajó la varita cuando todo se creía perdido… como ustedes.

«Es esa Hermione Granger la que hoy quiere pedirles un gran último favor: disfruten la vida. Se lo debemos a todos ellos que dejaron la suya a cambio de la paz que ahora nosotros podemos disfrutar. Sean felices, aunque las cosas se vean negras piensen que todo, en alguna parte, tiene su lado de luz.

«Hoy dejamos Hogwarts y con ello una parte de nuestras vidas detrás, pero abriendo la puerta a algo mucho más inmenso. De aquí nos llevamos los conocimientos necesarios para desenvolvernos en nuestras vidas, nuestras identidades armadas y fortalecidas, amigos que serán nuestro sostén y cable a tierra seguramente tantas o mas veces como lo han sido antes, y muchos ya con nuestros respectivos príncipes azules o princesas encantadas que nos acompañarán codo a codo en este camino, –volvió la vista rápidamente hacia Draco, sonriéndole con timidez- con quienes repartiremos el peso de nuestras mochilas para hacerlo más llevadero… pero también las alegrías que nos renovarán el espíritu, con los que formaremos nuestra propia familia –apuntó llevándose disimuladamente la mano a su vientre, situación que nadie notó salvo unos pares de ojos que no perdían detalle- ¿Necesitamos acaso más equipaje que ese para emprender esta nueva aventura?

«Hicimos lo suficiente, dimos todo de nosotros para que ahora quede exclusivamente en nuestro poder darle a nuestros cuentos un final feliz, y firmar el pie de página con un "vivieron felices por siempre".

«Y para cerrar no podía dejar afuera a nuestro entrañable profesor Dumbledore, por lo que les dejo una de sus sabias enseñanzas para que los acompañe de aquí en más y no olviden: _La felicidad se puede hallar hasta en los más oscuros momentos, si somos capaces de usar bien la luz._

Enseguida todos estallaron en aplausos para la Prefecta junto a algunos gritos emitidos por sus amigos y compañeros más cercanos. Draco miraba embelesado a la mujer que tenía al lado, quien como ella misma había dicho, sería su compañera, con la que formaría una familia en el futuro, y no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso por ello, seguro de que las cosas no podían pintarse mejor para él a pesar de los errores de su pasado. Se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos y a interrumpir sus efusivos aplausos para tenderle una mano y ayudarla a bajar; no es que la tarima fuera alta, pero algo que un Malfoy nunca iba a perder aparte de la elegancia era la caballerosidad y la galantería.

-Eres increíble –le murmuró por lo bajo antes de besarle la frente y volver a tomarle de la mano, esta vez con toda la intención de presumir que la maravillosa mujer que acababa de hablar le pertenecía, y encaminarse nuevamente hacia sus asientos.

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando el último de los alumnos –que casualmente fue Blaise- desfiló por la hilera de profesores, saludándolos y recibiendo su medalla y diploma correspondientes, y que todo el grupo de alumnos egresados se encontraba en el centro del escenario esperando por la fotografía que inmortalizaría el momento, sus uniformes escolares cambiaron por unas negras y largas túnicas, y los clásicos sombreritos de graduación aparecieron sobre sus cabezas.

Minutos después todo era un descontrol de chicos saltando, riéndose, abrazándose y gritando.

Hermione y Draco eran parte de esa marea de alumnos cuando entre los padres que esperaban pacientemente abajo para poder saludar a sus hijos, ella descubrió a los suyos y arrastró a su novio tomándolo por el brazo.

-¡Papá! –Exclamó soltando a Draco y tirándose a los brazos de su padre colgándosele del cuello  
>-Mi princesita –respondió el hombre besándole la mejilla<br>-¡Mamá! –ahora pasó su atención a la mujer de castaños cabellos que miraba la escena con una sonrisa.  
>-Hola, hija –la saludó mientras le abrazaba -¿No piensas presentarnos a tu acompañante? –preguntó con picardía poniendo especial atención en el rubio que ni bien había procesado las intenciones de Hermione al acercarse a esa pareja quiso que se lo tragara la tierra –Oh, si, claro –murmuró de repente nerviosa al darse cuenta de su imprudencia –Él es Draco… mi novio.<br>-Mucho gusto, Draco –sonrió la mujer, dándole un beso en la mejilla- Es más guapo de lo que me contaste, cariño –le reprochó a su hija- Siempre supe que terminarían juntos  
>-El placer es mío, señora Granger –respondió él, haciendo caso omiso a lo último dicho, no quería perturbarse pensando que le había contado Hermione sobre él para que llegara a pensar aquello, pero ya se lo preguntaría directamente a su leona.<br>-Llámame Jane, querido  
>-Dime, Jane –intervino su esposo- ¿Cuándo llegaste a semejante conclusión? ¿Antes o después de los insultos que le dirigía a nuestra hija?<br>-¡Oh, George!, no seas tan duro –le reprendió- eran cosas de chicos. Nosotros mismos tuvimos prejuicios sobre los magos, ¿por qué no iba a ser igual del otro lado? Lo notorio era que Hermione se dejaba afectar por sus palabras más que por cualquier otras, además de que el señorito parecía poner especial dedicación en nuestra Herms… -señaló con picardía. Tanto Draco como Hermione se miraban boquiabiertos sin saber que decir. Definitivamente no era un buen momento para contradecirle.  
>-Como sea –bufó frustrado- lo que importa es que la haga feliz de ahora en más. Todavía no tienes hijos, Draco, pero creo que no eres tonto como para no entender lo que significa una hija mujer para uno, y sobre todo cuando es tu único hijo –comentó en un tono que procuraba sonar comprensivo pero era completamente amenazante.<br>-Si señor –fue lo único capaz de responder.  
>-Me alegro, entonces –le tendió una mano, a la que Draco estrechó con seguridad. A pesar de todo un Malfoy no demostraba debilidad ni en la peor de las situaciones… como puede resultar conocer a tus suegros.<br>-Con su permiso… -se disculpó con una inclinación de cabeza antes de tomar ahora él a Hermione suave pero firmemente por el brazo y llevarla entre la gente.  
>-¿Qué haces? –Inquirió aturdida<br>-Justicia.

— — — — — — — — — —

No fue hasta que se encontraron frente a una mujer hermosamente rubia y refinada que las palabras de Draco cobraron sentido para ella.

-Draco, querido –lo saludó besando afectuosamente su mejilla y dándole un pequeño abrazo.  
>-Madre –respondió él, y Hermione no pudo ignorar la ternura con la que estaba impresa esa palabra- permíteme presentarte, ella es…<br>-Hermione Granger, tu novia –completó interrumpiéndolo. La aludida se esperaba cualquier reacción de su parte menos la sonrisa cálida que la mujer le dirigió- Un placer conocerte formalmente y en buenas circunstancias, dado que no empezamos de buen pie –señaló acercándose a ella para también besarla en la mejilla y luego, sorpresivamente, tomarla de las manos- Es notoria la felicidad que refleja mi hijo y luego de lo que vivimos eso es un lujo. Y claramente tú eres la única responsable de ello, por lo cual quiero agradecerte, disculparme por los errores del pasado, y decirte que eres más que bienvenida a la familia Malfoy –Si fuera una caricatura, Hermione estaría siendo representada con los ojos fuera de sus cuencas y la mandíbula tocando el piso. ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco y no le habían avisado? ¿O acaso no había sido la mismísima Narcissa Malfoy quien acababa de decirle aquello? Pudo notar a Draco soltar un suspiro de alivio y al verlo contempló la sonrisa con la que miraba a su madre.

-Le agradezco sus palabras, Señora Malfoy, de verdad significa mucho para mi, y déjeme asegurarle que el pasado allí quedo.  
>-Me alivia escuchar eso, pero por favor, llámame Narcissa, ya que apuesto sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que la Señora Malfoy pases a ser tú –la castaña se ruborizó notablemente, pero Draco, al contrario, sonrió como asegurándolo y la abrazo por la cintura- A propósito, tengo una propuesta para hacerles, bueno, especialmente a ti –puntualizó en ella y fue el turno de Draco de sorprenderse y tensarse por las posibles salidas de su madre. Sabía por medio de sus cartas, que estaba contenta con su relación con Hermione, cosa que en un momento le sorprendió por lo rápido que lo había aceptado, por ello no le habían extrañado las palabras que le había dirigido, su madre era una persona directa y siempre decía lo que sentía para dejar las cosas en claro, tampoco se asombró de la reacción de su novia, era consciente de la imagen que ella tenía de su madre y como la situación la debió pillar desprevenida. Pero en ningún momento su madre había mencionado algo sobre alguna propuesta y eso en verdad le preocupaba, a veces la cabeza de su madre podía volar lejos… muy lejos.- Draco me ha contado que tienes planes de continuar tus estudios –Hermione asintió extrañada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación- algo que apoyo completamente, si me permites decir, ya que a mi me hubiese encantado poder hacerlo pero no se me permitió, pero no estamos hablando de mi ahora –se auto reprendió- Estoy al tanto de que vives con tus padres en el mundo muggle y eso es una incomodidad para tu carrera por las distancias y demás –la realidad la golpeó alarmada, en verdad ni siquiera había pensado en ello- por lo que, dejo abierta mi invitación a que vengas a vivir con nosotros a Wiltshire –ninguno de los dos chicos fue capaz de procesar la información porque la mujer siguió hablando- te ahorrarías el pago de un alquiler, me imagino lo complicado y agotador que debe ser trabajar y estudiar en simultaneo y además ocuparte de tu propia casa, además así podrás compartir más tiempo con Draco… sé que socialmente no está bien visto que una pareja conviva antes del casamiento, pero me he hecho consciente de todo lo que mi familia perdió precisamente por mantener las apariencias y el prestigio.<br>-A mi me encantaría –intervino Draco- Pero, madre, creo que la estás poniendo en una situación incómoda  
>-No –lo frenó Hermione- esta bien, Draco –le sonrió y volvió la vista a la Señora Malfoy- le agradezco muchísimo su oferta, y le aseguro que lo pensaré<br>-Claro querida, piénsatelo todo lo que creas necesario, pero déjame insistir en que sería un placer y nos haría muy felices tenerte entre nosotros.  
>-Gracias Narcissa –repitió. Tampoco es que tuviera mucho que pensar, la había tomado por sorpresa la propuesta, sobre todo el por parte de quien venía, pero era algo que si todo salía lo bien que ella deseaba, se daría a la corta o a la larga, al fin de cuentas estaba esperando un hijo de Draco, ¿no? Sólo era que no quería aceptar cual mujer desesperada, así que decidió que hacerse un poquito la difícil estaría bien.<br>-De nada querida –le apretó suavemente las manos para luego soltarlas- Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que saludar a los Parkinson –anunció- Luego los busco.  
>-Claro, madre –accedió respondiendo al beso que la mujer le daba.<p>

— — — — — — — — — —

No muy lejos de allí una pelirroja tironeaba el brazo de un chico moreno luchando –sin éxito- por arrastrarlo.

-Vamos Blaise, sólo quiero que te conozcan –insistía  
>-Pansy, por favor, haz algo –le suplicó a la muchacha que contemplaba divertida la escena.<br>-¡Oh, claro! Allí están mis padres y mi hermano, voy a saludarlos –comunicó dejándolos solos  
>-Maldita serpiente traidora –murmuró por lo bajo.<br>-¿Decías?  
>-Nada cariño, me preguntaba si mi madre se habría acordado de mi, pero no la he visto –Vale, ese había sido un golpe bajo, Ginny hasta había estado a punto de sentirse culpable, pero pronto recordó que ella había escuchado perfectamente lo que él había murmurado y mucho distaba de aquello. Maldito manipulador, sólo era una táctica para desviar la conversación y salirse con la suya… iluso si pensó que le sería tan fácil.<br>-Bueno, ya que no tienes aquí a tu madre para saludar, puedes remplazarla de momento por los míos, créeme que mi madre estará encantada.  
>-Mi madre es irremplazable –fingió ofensa al no tener argumentos para rebatirle y zafarse de la situación.<br>-Es sólo una manera de decir –bufó molesta- Pero verás que enseguida te tratarán como a un hijo  
>-¿No tienen suficiente con haber adoptado a Potter? –dijo casi escupiendo el nombre con asco.<br>-¿Acaso detecto en el gran Blaise Zabini un ataque de celos?  
>-Ni te atrevas a insinuarlo –advirtió mirándola con los ojos achinados- Sólo no creo que vayas a presentarme como por quien dejaste al fabuloso y heroico Harry Potter que en tu familia tanto adoran.<br>-¡Por supuesto que no!  
>-¿Entonces? Si quieres presentarme a tus padres deberás hacerlo de alguna manera… ¿cómo lo harás? –inquirió creyendo que la tenía acorralada.<br>-Como un amigo –respondió resuelta  
>-¿Acaso sólo somos amigos? –replicó enarcando una ceja, incrédulo<br>-¿Acaso me has propuesto otra cosa? –le devolvió imitándole el gesto. Blaise sonrió  
>-Y si yo te pregunto en este preciso momento si me harías el honor de ser mi novia formalmente, ¿qué me dirías?<br>-No lo sé, después de saludar a mis padres te contesto –respondió divertida, y cuando escuchó un resoplido resigando por parte de Blaise supo que se había salido con la suya.

— — — — — — — — — —

-¡Te extrañe! –murmuró mientras era apretujada en un fuerte abrazo de un chico pelirrojo.

-Suelo causar esa dependencia en la gente –acotó con poca modestia.  
>-No sé ustedes, pero sus egos van a llevarse de maravillas –bromeó haciendo referencia a Draco, que se encontraba a su lado. Pero de inmediato se corrigió- Claro, si es posible que entren en el mismo sitio…<br>-Oh, pero que chistosa está la señorita Granger –se burló- apuesto a que ésta nos hubiese tenido más compasión a la hora de quitarnos nuestros productos.  
>-Ni en otra rencarnación –bufó, causando una carcajada en George y hasta Draco que miraba desde afuera la conversación no reprimió una sonrisa.<br>-Te llevas el premio mayor, créeme –habló dirigiéndose a él- sólo tienes que aprender a lidiar con su carácter insufrible.  
>-Y tú créeme que ya tuve que hacerlo… a la fuerza, claro<br>-¡Por supuesto que te creo!... y te compadezco, también –ambos rieron ignorando completamente a la castaña que los miraba de seño fruncido y brazos cruzados.  
>-No me esta gustando que ustedes se lleven tan bien –se quejó cual niña caprichosa, despertando las risas nuevamente.<br>-No es que no disfrute de su compañía, o tema que termines hechizándome, pero a mi hermana no le temblará la varita para hacerlo si no me apresuro en ir a saludarla.  
>-No te preocupes, George –le sonrió<br>-A propósito –volvió a dirigirse al rubio- Ese amigo tuyo… Zabini… ¿es confiable? –preguntó despectivo. Evidentemente ya lo habían puesto al tanto en cuanto a la relación con su hermana  
>-Si te sirve, puedo decirte que el sombrero seleccionador a punto estuvo de enviarlo a Hufflepuff –bromeó el rubio. Le divertía en sobremanera el problema en que estaba metido su amigo. Claro, él podía reír tranquilo por la seguridad que le otorgaba que su novia fuera única hija, ya suficiente tenía por ello con su padre.<br>-La verdad no es una gran garantía… -le siguió el tono de broma- Así que deberé ir a sacar mi propio parte e intercambiar algunas palabras con él –comentó mientras se retiraba riendo.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó por la espalda, ella colocó las manos sobre sus brazos acariciándolos.

-Puede que sea mi mejor amigo –habló él- pero bajo ningún concepto me gustaría estar en su lugar.  
>-Oye, que los Weasley no son malas personas<br>-Contigo, que eres encantadora y sobre todo no andas rondando con intereses poco santos a su única hermana mujer –Hermione rió- Por cierto, recuérdame agradecerles el detalle a tus padres –bromeó y la besó en los labios.

-¡Hermione! –la voz de una mujer le llamó la atención.  
>-¡Andrómeda! ¡Teddy! –respondió con alegría, y ese nombre a Draco se le hizo más familiar de lo que hubiese deseado.<p>

Enseguida su novia se acercó hasta la mujer que cargaba un niño de no más de un año en brazos proporcionándole un fuerte abrazo. No le hizo falta mirarla dos veces para que recordara porque el nombre se le había hecho tan familiar. Inmediatamente sus pies se estaquearon en su sitio, pero Hermione, completamente ajena, tironeó de su brazo y volvió a ponerlo en marcha.  
>Durante el verano post-guerra, y con el padrinazgo de Harry sobre Teddy, Hermione había fomentado una linda relación con Andrómeda Black. La mujer había resultado ser tal cálida como Molly Weasley, pero con sus refinados modos sangre pura. A pesar de haber sido expulsada de su propia familia, Andrómeda había mantenido la clase que esta le había inculcado, "<em>hay cosas que no se quitan<em>" alegaba ella cada vez que Hermione le hacía algún comentario al respecto. Seguía manteniendo su respeto por los Black y hasta cierta nostalgia. Hermione la admiraba por su fortaleza, y en varias ocasiones se veía reflejada en aquella mujer, por lo que no le resultó nada difícil encariñarse con ella e ir a visitarla con recurrencia a pesar de que no fuera acompañando a Harry.

Se alegró tanto de verla allí que no hizo la asociación correspondiente para con Draco. Andrómeda era su tía. Su tía borrada del árbol genealógico.

Recién reparó en el detalle cuando el pequeño Teddy le había extendido con insistencia sus brazos, obligando a su abuela a que dirigiera la vista hacia él, y entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

Draco estaba pálido. Sí, más que lo de costumbre. Sin embargo se podía notar el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse imperturbable. Sobre todo cuando Andrómeda le pasó el niño a Hermione y se acercó a él poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y mirándolo con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.  
>-Draco… -murmuró en un susurro apenas audible- No me conoces, pero yo soy…<br>-Mi tía –completó él con la voz tomada. Ella asintió con una sonrisa  
>-Eres tan igual a Narcissa –agregó corriéndole cariñosamente un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente- Si no fueras tan rubio ni siquiera deberías decir tu apellido para que supieran que eres un Black –A pesar de los nervios y la incomodidad, Draco sintió su pecho inflarse orgulloso. Era raro, porque aunque su madre insistía en que era todo un Black, todo el mundo señalaba el parentesco con su padre, alegando que era una copia exacta de Lucius en miniatura.<br>Un grito de Teddy los hizo volver a la realidad. Andrómeda seguía mirándolo con los ojos acuosos mientras él buscaba apoyo en la mirada de Hermione. Pero Teddy seguía gritando y extendiendo sus bracitos hacia él.  
>-Le gustas –comentó Andrómeda con una sonrisa- Quiere que lo cargues –agregó haciéndole una seña a Hermione para que le pasara el niño, cosa que así hizo.<p>

Si Draco se encontraba incómodo hasta entonces, la sensación actual no tenía descripción posible. Nunca en su vida había cargado un niño, y que su primera experiencia fuese con su sobrino segundo, con todo lo que rondaba en relación a su familia, no era precisamente algo que hubiese escogido. De todos modos, no se sintió en lugar de negarse, y con ayuda de Hermione lo tomó en brazos.

Por fin el pequeño Teddy dejo de gritar y suplanto sus berrinches por pequeñas risitas. Lo primero que hizo al estar en brazos de Draco fue llevar sus manitas a su cabello y tironearlo juguetonamente. Pocos segundos después había pasado el color castaño del cabello a su rubio platinado, robándole una sonrisa sincera.

Hermione los miraba embobada desde afuera. No podía dejar de pensar en Draco sosteniendo a su hijo. La imagen con el pequeño Teddy se le presentaba demasiado enternecedora, tanto que debía contenerse para no echarse a llorar como una tonta allí mismo. A Andrómeda no le pasó por alto esa mirada y recordó lo que había visto durante el acto de graduación; estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta sobre su noviazgo, cuando otra persona llamó su atención.

-¡Draco!, ven aquí que quiero despedir… -la frase quedó inconclusa. Por lo que, seguramente sería primera vez, Narcissa Black se había quedado sin palabras. La imagen no podía estar engañándola, frente a ella se encontraba una mujer apenas unos años mayor que ella, de facciones similares y cabello completamente rubio dorado, a diferencia del castaño oscuro con el que la recordaba. Su rostro mostraba algunas arrugas prematuras, pero eran completamente opacadas por el brillo de sus ojos grises y la amplia sonrisa que dibujaban sus finos labios.

Sin lugar a dudas, frente a ella se encontraba su hermana.

— — — — — — — — — —

-¿Estás bien?  
>-Si, sólo fue una situación rara<br>-¿Cómo crees que tu madre…?  
>-No lo sé –respondió sin siquiera dejarla terminar la pregunta- puede afectarle de cualquier manera, mi madre y la situación son tan impredecibles. Sé que eran muy unidas de jóvenes, y mi madre sufrió mucho cuando… -titubeó- bueno, ya sabes, cuando la borraron de la familia. Por eso y por las razones obvias, su nombre era como un tabú en mi familia. Sólo escuché de ella cuando me advirtieron las consecuencias que podían tener mis decisiones –Hermione no supo si le pareció más horrible como habían erradicado el nombre y recuerdo de Andrómeda de su familia, o que a Draco lo hubieran puesto en esa situación.<br>-Verás que todo estará bien, tengo un buen presentimiento –sonrió- Además, Andrómeda siempre me habló con nostalgia y cariño cuando se refería a tu madre. Si es como tú dices, ahora que todas esas ideologías trogloditas quedaron atrás, quizá puedan recomponer su relación  
>-Ojalá, mi madre se encuentra muy sola<br>-Pero ahora volverás a estar en Malfoy Manor y podrás hacerle compañía –le sonrió. Draco respondió a esa sonrisa pero con una mucho más pícara y se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda  
>-¿Sabes? Creo que no es para nada una mala idea la de mi madre –susurró coquetamente antes de besarla- Quiero un equipo de Quidditch, todos rubios pero con tus ojos –remarcó clavándole la mirada en la suya- Y para ello vamos a tener que ir empezando pronto, ¿no crees? –volvió a besarla y a Hermione le sirvió para disimular lo pálida que se había puesto de golpe. No tardó mucho en recomponerse, parte por los besos que le estaba otorgando el rubio y parte por lo que esa propuesta, aunque fuese medio en broma, dejaba ver: Draco quería tener hijos. Y con ella. Y pronto.<p>

Estaba tomando el valor necesario para separarse y darle la noticia, ¿encontraría acaso una mejor oportunidad? Pero un suave carraspeo cercano los hizo hacerlo antes.

-No quise interrumpir -La voz de Narcissa sonó con tanto arrepentimiento que no daba lugar a molestias.  
>-No interrumpes nada importante, Narcissa –aseguró Hermione<br>-Sólo venía a despedirme, iré a tomar un café con Andrómeda, tenemos mucho de que hablar –ambos chicos sonrieron- pero antes quería tener unas palabras para con Hermione. Ya sabes, hijo… cosas de mujeres –comentó con picardía- ¿Podrá ser?  
>-Por supuesto –aceptó ella y se separó de su novio depositándole un pequeño beso en los labios y dejándolo completamente anonadado en su sitio.<p>

Las dos mujeres caminaron en silencio alejándose de la multitud y el ruido. Hermione se encontraba completamente nerviosa, aunque la sonrisa inamovible en el rostro de Narcissa le relajara bastante. No era una sonrisa falsa, forzada o fingida, ni siquiera denotaba malicia o picardía; era una sonrisa natural, de tranquilidad y hasta podría arriesgar que también de felicidad.

Cuando por fin cesó su paso, la Señora Malfoy se paró frente a ella y amplió aún más esa sonrisa contagiándosela a sus ojos, que ahora brillaban, antes de hablar.

-Ahora que estamos solas podemos hablar tranquilas, así qué dime, ¿de cuánto estamos hablando?

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco las vio alejarse y todavía no era capaz de mover sus pies del lugar. Conocía esa mirada traviesa de su madre como propia, y el que se llevara a Hermione a solas no auguraba nada bueno para él, sino, ¿por qué lo excluía de la conversación?

Las buscó con la mirada y notó que habían parado a una distancia bastante considerable, alejadas de todos. Siguió recorriendo con la vista el lugar y se encontró a Pansy abrazada a su hermano Owen y un poco más acá a Blaise rodeado por la prole Weasley. Sabía lo importante que era para Hermione esa familia, pero agradecía haberla tenido entretenida de manera tal que no insistiera también en presentarlo.

Pensó por un momento acercarse a saludar a la familia de Pansy, pero no quiso interrumpirles el momento, por lo que optó por dar una vuelta por el castillo, después de todo fue su "hogar" por tantos años que no estaba de mas despedirse de aquél sitio.

Inconscientemente sus pies lo llevaron hasta las mazmorras, pero al llegar notó como si no estuviera en el lugar adecuado, tenía la sensación de estar olvidándose algo importante y que seguramente tuviera frente a sus propias narices.

Bufó, molesto consigo mismo, todo eso de los presentimientos era una completa estupidez, así como el estar despidiéndose de un castillo, ¿qué especie de mierda cursi le había picado? Tenía que aceptar que no tenía a nadie a quién saludar ni despedirse, las únicas personas que le importaban ya las había visto o estaban muertas.

Y allí sus pensamientos se clavaron en seco.

Había alguien de quién sí necesitaba y podía despedirse.

— — — — — — — — — —

Desde que Narcissa había soltado la pregunta, Hermione la miraba intentando encontrarle un sentido. ¿O acaso verdaderamente le estaba ofreciendo dinero a cambio que dejara su hijo? No quería hacerse la película, ni acusarla de algo semejante sin más, ella nunca había sido de esa clase de personas prejuiciosas y no comenzaría ahora… mucho menos con la madre de su novio. Pero la frase tampoco daba lugar a muchas alternativas, en realidad, en ese momento no se le ocurría otra.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere? –Hacerse la idiota siempre funcionaba. Narcissa soltó una risita que la descolocó por completo, y terminó de coronar su perplejidad cuando le volvió a tomar las manos como minutos antes.

Levantó la vista y se encontró directamente con los ojos azules de la mujer. Se sorprendió por lo distintos pero tan iguales que eran a los de Draco. En todo este tiempo había aprendido a leerlos de manera impecable. No era sólo un aforismo sin sentido, en verdad los ojos de Draco funcionaban como ventanas a sus verdaderas emociones, era por ello que él tanto evitaba sostenerle la mirada, era consciente de su vulnerabilidad, y no era capaz de mantenerlos inexpresivos por mucho tiempo cuando se trataba de ella. Y ahora con Narcissa le pasaba algo similar; podía leer a través de ellos una paz contagiosa, una calidez y un brillo que no podía determinar. Claramente ninguna de esas emociones se condecía con el sentido que le había dado ella a su pregunta.

-A tu embarazo, Hermione –dijo con suma tranquilidad, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos, y quizá por ello había escuchado mal, porque no podía estar hablándole de eso que ella creía haber escuchado, ¿verdad? -¿De cuánto tiempo estás? –Insistió y Hermione confirmó que no se había equivocado la primera vez  
>-Me enteré hace una semana –soltó sin saber bien como, todavía se sentía en una nube de estupor, ¿cómo era posible que lo supiera?<br>-Y me imagino que Draco aún no sabe nada –reflexionó en voz alta- de lo contrario ya llevarías un anillo justo aquí –señaló tocándole el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Hermione sonrió pero agachó la cabeza ruborizada, notablemente tensa -¡Vamos, niña, relájate! Está y va a estar todo bien, deber estar tranquila por ello –le sonrió cálidamente y apretó el agarre de sus manos, infundiéndole apoyo.

-Estoy buscando el momento adecuado, no es que no quiera decírselo –se explicó al haber recordado el uso de sus cuerdas vocales.  
>-Lo sé, nunca dudé de ello. Además no tienes que darme explicaciones, sólo quiero que sepas que no estás sola en esto –dijo en tono insistente, haciendo que a Hermione le escocieran las lágrimas en los ojos.<br>-Gracias. Pero, ¿puedo preguntarle cómo lo supo?  
>-Ya lo estás haciendo, ¿no? –sonrió- Soy mujer, madre, y tengo varios años encima… hay detalles que a una no se le escapan –explicó- Sumado que cuento con un tapiz del árbol genealógico de mi familia, de dónde se extendió una nueva rama de la de mi hijo –canturreó en tono jocoso, consiguiendo una sonrisa de parte de la castaña –Fue una casualidad que lo viera…<br>-Lamento mucho que esto se dé así, se lo mal visto que… -Narcissa le había soltado una de las manos para colocar el dedo índice sobre sus labios para callarla.  
>-No tienes nada de lo que lamentarte, no te lo permito –dijo con seriedad- estás esperando un hijo, un Malfoy, y eso es algo maravilloso, no te mortifiques y disfrútalo –en respuesta sólo pudo asentir, se sentía como una niña que había sido regañada- Ahora, sabiendo que estoy al tanto de la situación, espero que en verdad evalúes la propuesta que te hice, creo que sería correcto que vivieras bajo el mismo techo de Draco, y yo podría ayudarlos durante el primer tiempo, entiendo que luego querrán tener su lugar propio.<p>

Okey, demasiada información junta. Ella nunca había sido de hacer proyecciones muy a futuro. Era de las que les gustaba ir armando con el día a día, sorprendiéndose de lo que se le presentaba en el camino. Pero ahora se encontraba frente a una situación en la que no le quedaba otra alternativa, y su suegra había tenido una muy poco sutil manera de hacérselo notar. Hacía una semana había descubierto que iba a ser madre y ahora ya le hablaban de mudanzas, casas propias y un montón de cosas para las que todavía no se creía preparada.

-Gracias, Narcissa –expresó con sinceridad- pero antes de aceptar me gustaría hablar del tema con Draco, espero me sepa comprender.  
>-Por supuesto, querida. Me parece lo más correcto.<br>-Gracias… de nuevo.

— — — — — — — — — —

Había llegado al despacho de la directora en tiempo récord, sin embargo, todos los minutos que marcaban esa diferencia los superó en el tiempo que llevaba ya parado en la puerta. McGonagall no se encontraba allí, estaba seguro de ello, sólo debía girar el puñetero picaporte y entrar; tarea que se le estaba haciendo más complicada que si tuviera que explicarle a la vieja chiflada que demonios estaba haciendo allí… de cualquier modo, no habría mucho que decir.

Respiró hondo y colocó la mano sobre el picaporte. Pensó en Hermione, en la cantidad de cosas, como sus sarcasmos y esa picara maldad, que le había contagiado, y en que a él no se le había pasado ni siquiera un poquitito de su valor o coraje. _Demasiado Slytherin_. Podía tener algunas actitudes Hufflepuff, lo admitía, tampoco era tan necio de negarlo estando a punto de hacer lo que estaba por hacer. Se estaba volviendo un sensiblero, y todo desde que estaba con ella. Pero una cualidad Gryffindor ya era demasiado, sería algo que nunca se le pegaría, y a pesar de todo lo vivido, ello seguía siendo un motivo de orgullo y honra para él.

El movimiento de su muñeca fue completamente involuntario, cuando cayó en cuenta ya estaba escuchando el "crac" de la puerta abriéndose, presentándole la oportunidad de avanzar por una bendita vez.

No había terminado de cruzar el umbral cuando escuchó algunas voces dentro del despacho. Primero pensó que había tenido la mala suerte de llegar justo cuando había gente, y que luego de todo lo que le había costado decidirse a entrar resultara que lo terminaran pillando infraganti. Pero pronto pudo identificar una de las voces como la de, precisamente, quien él iba a ver; seguida por la del viejo Dumbledore. Lo que no llegó a sondear fue de que se trataba la conversación que traían, cuando quiso prestar atención a ello fue evidente que notaron su presencia porque ambos retratos callaron súbitamente.

-Señor Malfoy, que agradable sorpresa –le saludó el anciano. Draco no pudo evitar pensar que ni finado el viejo había cambiado su pausada e irritante manera de hablar.  
>-Buenas tardes –respondió él. Su padrino no había emitido palabra alguna y tampoco mostraba intenciones de querer hacerlo. Lo que no quitaba que no sintiera sus penetrantes ojos encima. Quiso convencerse que eran ideas suyas, recordándose que se trataba sólo de un retrato, pero era imposible, la sensación era más que fuerte… igual que cuando estaba vivo.<br>-Querido Phineas, ¿no es hora del turno en tu otra réplica? –el retrato miró de mala manera a Dumbledore, pero terminó acatando; no sin antes balbucear algunos improperios. Era evidente que no quería perderse lo que pasaría a continuación. Draco no tardó en identificar a su tátara tátara abuelo, ya que había escuchado a su madre hablar miles de veces sobre él- Yo, si me disculpan, iré a recolectar información sobre la graduación –Draco alzó una ceja inquirente- Uno quieto aquí no se entera de nada, y en estas clase de celebraciones siempre ocurren cosas interesantes, ¿no cree señor Malfoy? –él sólo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, con la simple intención de darle la razón al viejo y así dejarlo contento. Éste le sonrió abiertamente, se despidió en silencio y sin más desapareció dejando su retrato vacío. Si algo ese chiflado no iba a perder ni muerto (literalmente) era la perspicacia. Ahora lo había dejado a solas con su padrino. Supo que era hora de enfrentarse a la situación que tanto venía retrasando cuando éste le habló.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? Se supone que deberías estar festejando tu graduación junto a tus compañeros –"_Y la sabelotodo insufrible_" pensó para sí. Draco confirmó que al fin de cuentas la muerte no cambiaba a las personas. Su padrino sonaba tan correcto, impersonal y jodidamente directo que siempre.  
>-Quería verle –respondió son más. Lo cierto es que ni él mismo tenía muy claro a que había ido. Tampoco había mentido, quería verlo, necesitaba hacerlo y de esa manera descargar una de las tantas cosas que llevaba a cuestas. Creyó que al verlo las palabras saldrían solas, pero una vez más se había equivocado.<br>-Bueno, ya me haz visto –Y evidentemente su padrino no estaba dispuesto a hacérselo fácil.  
>-¿Puede dejar de ser tan jodidamente distante? –estalló. No le pasó por alto la sonrisa fugaz que pasó por el rostro de su ex profesor, ni como éste alzaba las cejas en una clara muestra de asombro<br>-Vaya carácter haz echado –se burló- Pasas demasiado tiempo con la insufrible Granger  
>-No meta a ella en esto –siseó. Estaba perdiendo los estribos demasiado rápido- Ni crea que no me he dado cuenta de la casualidad de que cada vez que entro a este despacho esté dormido, ¡se supone que es mi padrino y debe estar ahí cuando lo necesite!<br>-Por si no lo notaste, estoy muerto, Draco.  
>-¡Pero evidentemente la muerte no le impide hablar conmigo! Si lo está haciendo ahora lo podría haber hecho antes de igual modo.<br>-¿No se te ocurrió pensar que tampoco fuera fácil para mi? Al fin de cuentas sigues siendo el mismo niñato egoísta de siempre –escupió con desprecio. Había apretado un interruptor en Snape. Y la verdad, le sería más fácil soltar todo discutiendo que luchando con su indiferencia.  
>-¡No se atreva a llamarme egoísta! No cuando es usted quien estuvo evitándome. Nunca fue un sensiblero, permítame el beneficio a la duda de que ahora las cosas le afecten<br>-¡Eres lo más cercano que tuve a un hijo, estúpido! ¿Crees que me resulta fácil verte la cara después de todo lo que sucedió? ¿Después de todo lo que pasaste frente a mí y pude evitarte?  
>-No podría haber evitado más de lo que evitó –murmuró repentinamente más calmado<br>-Debía protegerte  
>-Y lo hizo –rió amargamente- Después de todo soy yo el que sigue con vida de los dos…<br>-Pero, ¿con qué clase de vida, Draco?, mi objetivo siempre fue que no tuvieras que vivir con los mismos fantasmas que yo, y sucedió exactamente lo contrario  
>-Créame que tengo una vida mejor de la que merezco –sonrió inconscientemente al pensar en Hermione<br>-A eso me refiero con que sigues mis pasos –dijo leyendo los pensamientos del chico- enamorarse de la chica buena no es un buen plan para gente como nosotros, Draco. Pero mi advertencia llega demasiado tarde, sólo espero que el golpe no sea demasiado duro.  
>-El golpe no será duro porque no llegará –musitó apretando la mandíbula para contener su furia. Era irónico que su padrino fuera su persona de confianza, su consejero y a quien siempre había recurrido, pero que sus conversaciones siempre fueran de la misma manera, en el mismo tono- Puede que esté siguiendo sus pasos, ambos dejamos nuestras estúpidas creencias de lado al enamorarnos de hijas de Muggles, ¿no? Pero la guerra terminó, Hermione no terminara como la madre de Potter, esa es su historia, no la mía.<br>-Su apellido era Evans –replicó entre dientes y Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír ante aquella reacción, estaba seguro que de burlarse, Snape encontraría la manera de matarlo a pesar de su impedimento físico- Y puede que la guerra haya pasado, pero siempre quedará gente dispuesta a hacer el mal, no bajes la guardia –Draco iba a replicar pero la mirada penetrante del hombre no le dio lugar.  
>-Usted también fue lo más parecido que tuve a un padre –Soltó tomando a Snape nuevamente con la guardia baja. A pesar de la sorpresa, y de la emoción que no reconocería, sólo le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza- Y me gustaría contar con su apoyo en esto.<br>-Cuentas con ello –suspiró- No puedo no apoyarte en lo que te esta rescatando –El rubio sonrió, en una mezcla de alegría y alivio- Y Draco, deja de culparte. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo sucedido, sólo fuiste una marioneta más en toda esta penosa historia. Tienes que dejar todo ese tormento atrás para poder vivir la vida que te mereces y que debes asegurarte de darle a tu nueva familia. Protégelos, Draco –Estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería con eso de nueva familia y su mensaje en plural, pero no le dio tiempo. Cuando alzó la cabeza y abrió la boca para hablar, la imagen del ex director había desaparecido del retrato.

— — — — — — — — — —

No sabía como, pero a pesar de haberlo buscado por todo el castillo siempre tuvo la sensación de que iba a encontrarlo a orillas del lago, en el cual ahora estaba arrojando piedras en una actitud ausente.

Se acercó sigilosamente a él sin hacer ruido, otra de las características que se había contagiado de las serpientes. Cualquier otra persona no se hubiera percatado de su llegada, pero Draco tenía una percepción súper desarrollada y no le costó notarla, de todos modos no se lo hizo saber y siguió en la misma actitud.

Se arrimó a él por detrás y se sentó sus espaldas rodeándolo con sus piernas y brazos y apoyando su cabeza en él. Draco se relajó en el instante y colocó los brazos alrededor de los suyos, acariciándola.

-Hablé con mi padrino –soltó en un susurro apenas audible. Hermione por alguna razón lo había sospechado, pero permaneció en silencio, parte por no saber que decir y parte por no interrumpirlo si pretendía seguir hablando sobre el asunto, como finalmente sucedió- Hasta ahora no había sido consciente de lo que necesitaba esa charla, de cuanto me hacían falta sus consejos –suspiró- lo extraño tanto –confesó. No era común escuchar semejantes reconocimientos de su parte, hasta con ella eran contadas las veces que Draco se abría de una manera semejante, sin ningún tipo de reparos; con, nunca mejor dicho, el corazón en una mano. Ella aferró más su agarre, infundiéndole su apoyo y le dejó un tierno beso en el hombro.  
>-Lo sé, y aunque duele es lógico que suceda –habló casi pegada a su oído, acomodada en el hueco de su cuello- eso te recuerda que eres humano, por más que reniegues de ello –bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa<br>-Sabe lo nuestro –soltó- y lo aprueba ¿sabes? –Sonrió- no es que me pudiera influenciar de alguna manera –agregó rápidamente para que no fuera mal interpretado- pero me importa, es decir… se siente bien contar con el apoyo de alguien cuya opinión valoras.  
>-Tu madre me aceptó –le recordó. Él sonrió.<br>-Nunca lo dudé. Ella no tiene los mismos prejuicios sobre la sangre. Es una Black, para ella la familia está por sobre todo, y en el punto al que llegamos, después de todo lo que mi familia vivió, mi felicidad es lo único que le importa, y no puede negar lo feliz que soy contigo –Definitivamente el día había puesto bastante sensible al Slytherin. Draco acumulaba tantas cosas que cuando aflojaba un poco, la situación se le descontrolaba y hablaba más de lo que le gustaría.  
>-Es una gran mujer…<br>-Si. Lo es.

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras por un largo rato. Como en un acuerdo tácito ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, manteniéndose así, abrazados contemplando las oscuras aguas del lago.

-¿Vamos a caminar? Tengo las piernas entumecidas por tanto rato aquí sentado –propuso, aunque a medida que iba formulando la pregunta había ido poniéndose de pie. Hermione no hizo más que aceptar la mano que su novio le tendía para ayudarla y recibir gustosa el beso que le dio una vez se hubo incorporado.

Sin ningún tipo de reparo Draco la tomó de la mano y juntos caminaron por los amplios jardines del colegio. El verde del césped resplandecía bajo los rayos del Sol produciendo un paisaje ideal, pero nada tenía que hacer comparado al lado del brillo que emanaban los ojos y la sonrisa de Hermione.

Y es que en ese momento no creía poder sentirse mejor, era un día hermoso; estaba rodeada de la naturaleza que ella tanto adoraba, recorriendo y llevando a cabo una silenciosa despedida de los terrenos del lugar que fue su hogar por tantos años, pero sobre todo en el que vivió las cosas que más marcarían su vida; y llevaba de la mano al padre de su hijo, al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón, sin tener que soportar los murmullos molestos, pero así mismo, sin estar escondidos; cosas que hasta el momento parecían incompatibles ya que sólo encontraban esa paz en la soledad de la Sala de Menesteres.

Sintió a Draco tensarse y apretarle ligeramente más la mano que le sostenía, lo que la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Pero al alzar la vista en su dirección notó que se mostraba imperturbable mirando hacia el frente, con una serenidad que se contradecía con el resto de su actuar.

-¿Estas bien? –Draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pero no sólo no relajó su actitud, sino que además volvió a apretar su agarre. No había que ser adivino o muy inteligente para notar la evidente mentira, pero justo cuando estaba por insistir, él comentó a hablar por si solo.  
>-Tengo miedo –reconoció con una naturalidad escalofriante mirando directamente hacia el suelo- …tengo miedo de lo que sea de nosotros cuando salgamos de aquí –Hermione paró la marcha y se paró frente a él para tomarle el rostro con ambas manos y obligarlo a mirarla.<br>-Te amo, y eso va a ser así tanto dentro como fuera de Hogwarts  
>-Pero no será igual<br>-Claro que no será igual –le sonrió complaciente- estamos creciendo y junto a nosotros lo hará nuestra relación. Pero está en nosotros saber adaptarnos a los cambios y que nuestra vida fuera de Hogwarts se adapté a nosotros… y no dudo que podremos hacerlo  
>-¿Cómo haremos?<br>-No lo sé, supongo que improvisaremos sobre la marcha -respondió con sinceridad  
>-No voy a poder aguantar un solo día lejos tuyo. Me acostumbré tanto a ti –suspiró acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano- a tu presencia, a tu olor –Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y él sonrió- a tus mejillas sonrosadas, a tu risa, a tus besos –le robó uno- a hacerte el amor cada tarde –le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecer- ¿Cómo se supone que sobrellevaré mis tardes sin ti? –Hermione sonrió a pleno, aunque sentía una molestia en el pecho al reconocer que aquellas palabras podrían haber sido tranquilamente suyas.<br>-No lo sé, Draco. Porque yo tampoco sé como voy a hacer para sobrevivir lejos de ti… pero le encontraremos una solución.

Encontrar una solución. ¡Él mismo tenía una solución! Un plan A y un plan B.

Por él, ahora mismo se arrodillaría a sus pies y le pediría que lo aceptase en matrimonio. Le prometería una vida feliz, llena de amor, con una casa grande que tuviera un parque enorme para que jueguen todos los hermosos hijos que van a tener. Le prometería, sobre todo, una vida juntos, sin que nada le faltase… sin tener que separarse.

Pero, ¿y si no aceptaba? ¿Y si la asustaba? Quizá le pareciera muy rápido todo, o peor, no lo amara tanto como para atar su vida a la de él.

Entonces, entraba en fase su segunda opción: insistir en la propuesta de su madre y pedirle irse a vivir juntos, sin ningún compromiso mayor que el que mantenían actualmente, podían ir a la mansión como si madre había ofrecido, o mismo conseguirse su propio lugar para no incomodarla

Y ahí se acababan sus opciones.

Pero esperaba, por todo el amor de Merlín, que aceptara alguna de las dos, porque de verdad no sabría como sobrellevar estar separado de ella… lo que tampoco sabía era como abordar el tema o cual propuesta hacer primero.

-Hermione, yo…  
>-Shhh –lo silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para luego suplantarlo por los suyos y besarlo. Draco, obviamente, no puso resistencia alguna y la abrazó por la cintura arrimándola más a él. Cuando se separaron. Hermione lo miro con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa –Yo… tengo algo importante que contarte –le dijo decidida a darle la noticia de su embarazo y se llevó instintivamente las manos al vientre, detalle que pasó completamente por alto para el rubio.<br>-Ahora no –soltó con dureza. Hermione se sorprendió por el tono utilizado por su novio, pero su molestia trasmutó a preocupación en cuanto vio su cara más pálida de lo habitual y su mirada asustada y fija en las alturas del castillo que se alzaba a sus espaldas. Se volteó con la intención de descubrir que era lo que lo tenía así y lo que encontró hizo que sintiera el alma abandonarle el cuerpo por completo.

La marca tenebrosa se alzaba impotente sobre el cielo de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Holi holiiii (se hacia la simpática para que no la bombardearan jajaja) ¿Cómo están, tanto tiempo? Si, nunca mejor usado el tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?_

_Pero bueno, acá estoy cumplí y también me vengué de quienes debía :P Las quiero igual jajaja_

_Debe ser uno de los capítulos más largos que escribí hasta ahora, sino el más. Pero hoy mientras lo releía para hacerle las últimas correcciones antes de subirlo, lo noté un tanto raro. Supongo que debe ser por el tiempo que transcurrió mientras iba escribiéndolo, entre una escena y la otra hubo un lapsus de tiempo y quizá por eso me resulta raro al leerlo, pero las musas no se me prestaron de otra manera y ya ustedes me dirán que les pareció._

_Algunas pequeñas aclaraciones que quiero hacer:_

_-Para quienes no saben, Tiamat es según la mitología la Reina de los dragones, se la llamaba diosa-monstruo porque llevaba la apariencia, precisamente, de un dragón de varias cabezas._

_-No quise meterme mucho en lo que es la graduación. La mayoría de los fics dedican un capítulo completo al acto, pero preferí hacerlo de esta manera, manejándome más en las cosas que se sucedían a partir de esto. De todos modos tampoco quise pasarlo por alto completamente. Solamente me ahorré toda la ceremonia de premiación, entrega de diplomas, promedios y demáses._

_-Tenía bastante olvidado al Blinny y me lo estaban recriminando. No fue la gran cosa, porque en realidad no lo tenía planteado, pero bueno, una pequeña situación para darles el gusto._

_-Ya había planteado en capítulos atrás, el que a Draco le habían caído siempre bien los gemelos Weasley, y el que George lo hubiese visto en el velorio de su hermano, creo que cambió las cosas entre ellos. En mi cabeza siempre pensé que se llevarían de maravillas, el humor de ellos (en este caso George) con el sarcasmo de Draco sería una combinación excelente!, Y aquí la plantié un poquito._

_-Necesitaba hacer aparecer a Cissy, me lo debía a mi mismo y al amor que le tengo a esta mujer. Por lo que me ví forzada a meter también a los Granger... después hasta me resultó graciosa la situación con Draco. También creo que le debía a Cissy ese reencuentro con su hermana, fue otra cosa en la que tampoco me quería meter demasiado porque ya me hubiese explayado muchísimo y me hubiera ido del foco Dramionero. Así que lo plantié, dejé en claro como resultó (si fueron a tomarse un café juntas, evidentemente hay planes de recomponer su relación) y listo :P_

_-Le inventé un hermano a Pansy, si. Creo que al ser sangre pura, sería normal que hubiese buscado tener un hijo varón para que continuara el apellido. Para mi, es dos años menor que Pansy, y estudia en Dumstrang, por si les interesa :P jajaja_

_-No tengo muy claro como es el "sistema" de los retratos. Nunca JK se ocupó tampoco de hacer un gran desarrollo al respecto, así que me tomé la libertar de hacer lo que me plazca con ellos jajajaja_

_-Snape nunca fue una persona demostrativa, al igual que Draco. No me imaginé nunca una conversación muy sentimental entre ellos, pero necesitaba que se desahogaran, así que ese fue el resultado xD_

_-En la vida podemos estar allá abajo, como en la cima, y aveces hasta de cabeza, como en una Montaña Rusa. En este capítulo se experimentaron varios subidas y bajadas anímicas, demosotró como de estar todo bien, puede irse al traste en un instante. De ahí el nombre del capítulo._

_Y tanto que lo esperaban, finalmente la marca tenebrosa se alzó sobre Hogwarts. No hay que pensar mucho para llegar a la conclusión que el fic ya llega a su fin, además de que ya vengo avisándolo. Dos capítulos más (o menos, según como se vea), y ya nos encontraremos en el epílogo._

_Espero que a pesar de la espera el capítulo les haya valido la pena!_

_Gracias por aguantarme tanto, son las mejores lectoras in the word!_


	30. Cap 30: Padre e hijo

**Una Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas... Dedicado a Lula, Feliz Cumpleaños, hermosa  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 30 – Padre e Hijo<strong>

La sorpresa fue tal, y se quedaron tan congelados que ninguno fue consciente del momento en que empezaron a correr. Ninguno supo quien tomó la mano de quien, ni quien fue el primero en reaccionar y arrastrar al otro.

Tampoco habían sido conscientes hasta entonces de cuanto se habían alejado del castillo. Ahora se maldecían internamente por ello.

**Run**_(Corro)_**  
><strong>**Running all the time**_(Corriendo todo el tiempo)__  
><em>**Running to the future**(Corriendo hacia el future)**  
><strong>**With you right by my side**_(Contigo justo a mi lado)_

A Hermione le costaba muchísimo poder mantener el ritmo que llevaba Draco. El chico era bastante más alto que ella, y ahora, cuando una zancada de él significaban dos o tres de ella, era cuando más se notaba la diferencia.

El estar tomados de la mano la obligaba a poner su mejor empeño en la corrida para no caer y ser, literalmente, arrastrada. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentirlo sostenerla era lo que le daba la poca fuerza que poseía. Era estúpido hacerse ese tipo de planteos en semejante momento, pero ese sentimiento de protección se mezcló poco a poco con una pizca de orgullo al saberlo suyo, a su lado.

Se lo debía. Tenía que correr más fuerte por los tres.

**Me**_(Yo)_**  
><strong>**I'm the one you chose**_(Soy a la que elegiste)_**  
><strong>**Out of all the people**_(Entre toda la gente)_**  
><strong>**You wanted me the most**_(Me quisiste más a mi)_

Draco era consciente de lo que le estaba exigiendo a su novia en ese momento, y no podía de dejar de sentir cierta culpa por el sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo ella por seguirle la marcha. Pero si bien todas las veces que se volteó nadie los perseguía, no podía arriesgarse a ralentizar el paso. No sabían exactamente a que se enfrentaban, y su único dato refería a un grupo de mortífagos en busca de venganza… no era algo precisamente alentador. Podían hacer cualquier cosa, él los conocía mejor que nadie. Mejor prevenir que curar.

Si la Marca Tenebrosa estaba visible justo sobre el castillo significaba que al menos uno ya estaba dentro. Rió amargamente al recordar cuanto le costó infiltrarlos dos años atrás, y ahora parecía que lo habían hecho sin mayor inconveniente, aun estando ellos al tanto… _¿cómo carajos lo habían logrado?_

También le parecía irónico el estar corriendo hacia justamente el sitio donde buscaban su cabeza, y no para el lado contrario, como su sentido de supervivencia se lo demandaba.

Justo entonces fue capaz de ver todo lo que había cambiado en un año. No era el sólo hecho de haberse enamorado, ni siquiera el de quien –que no era un detalle menor-, sino todo lo que ello había desencadenado. Sin profundizar mucho, tenía sentido de su consciencia; una que si antes existía no le daba más utilidad que un adorno.

Hoy no sólo le importaba salvar su trasero. Sus amigos estaban ahí dentro y tenía que ponerlos en sobre aviso, si no es que ya se habían enterado por su cuenta; y esa perspectiva, por la manera en que podía darse, no le atraía en lo más mínimo.

Si dependiera de su voluntad, hubiese dejado a Hermione fuera de esto, en un lugar más tranquilo donde pudiese encontrarse en menos peligro, antes de arrastrarla con él al que sería el corazón de una batalla. Pero había aprendido tanto de ella, la conocía tanto, que sabía que el intentarlo siquiera sería un gasto de tiempo en vano… de un tiempo que no tenían. Lo peor es que la entendía, si él estaba poniendo en riesgo su pellejo por sus amigos, ella querría hacerlo por los suyos… después de todo ¿no es lo que estuvo haciendo los ocho años anteriores?

Contra lo que la castaña no podría luchar sería con tenerlo a su lado, pegado como una lapa, velando que no se hiciera ni un raspón.

Un ruido sordo tras suyo seguido por un tirón en su brazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo voltear con desesperación.

Y si no se encontraran con la vida pendiendo de un hilo en ese momento, hubiese soltado la madre de las carcajadas.

"_Ni un raspón_" había pensado, y Hermione se encontraba desparramada sobre el césped, sujetándose la rodilla derecha, de la que le brotaba un poco de sangre.

-Tropecé con una piedra –se quejó, desbordada de vergüenza. Draco no dijo nada, colocó una mano en su espalda, otra en sus piernas, y la alzó.

**I'm so sorry that I'm falling**_(Y siento tanto haberme caído)_**  
><strong>**Help me up let's keep on running**_(Ayúdame a levantarme, vamos a seguir corriendo)_**  
><strong>**Don't let me fall out of love**_(No me dejes de amar)_

Le hubiese gustado protestar, el dolor era tal que no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar. Draco retomó su carrera con ella en brazos, pero el peso extra lo llevaba a perder velocidad.

Estaban alrededor de cien metros de la entrada al castillo cuando escucharon una explosión cerca del bosque. El rubio quiso apresurarse pero el cansancio ya estaba haciendo meya en él. Hermione notó su respiración agitada y como había perdido el ritmo y le pidió que la bajara.

-Sigue tú –le espetó mirándole a los ojos una vez que estuvo con los pies en el suelo. Ante la incredulidad en su mirada agregó- Estaré bien, lo prometo. Solo correrás más rápido, podrás alertar a todos y conseguir ayuda –intentó sonreírle, pero no consiguió más qué que una lágrima bajara por su rostro.

**Sometimes it's hard to keep on running**_(Algunas veces es difícil seguir corriendo)_**  
><strong>**We work so much to keep it going**_(Trabajamos tanto para seguir haciéndolo)_**  
><strong>**Don't make me want to give up**_(No dejes que quiera rendirme)_

-No –respondió con seriedad y firmeza. Hermione le iba a replicar, pero cuando abrió la boca él no le dio lugar- He dicho que no –enfatizó y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos- No puedo hacerlo solo, y no te dejaré aquí a la buena de los dioses. Estamos juntos en esto, Hermione. Sólo faltan unos metros… ¿la gatita se va a acobardar ahora? –le picó, con una sonrisa.

-Leona –fue lo único que pronunció antes de apretar con más fuerza su agarre y ser la primera en echar a correr.

**Running, running**_(Corriendo, corriendo)_**  
><strong>**As fast as we can**_(Lo más rápido que podemos)_**  
><strong>**I really hope you make it**_(Realmente espero que lo logremos)_**  
><strong>**(Do you think we'll make it?)**_((¿Crees que podremos hacerlo?))_**  
><strong>**We're running**_(Estamos corriendo)_**  
><strong>**Keep holding my hand**_(Sigue tomando mi mano)_**  
><strong>**It's so we don't get separated**_(Entonces no nos separaremos)_

Aunque había sido un breve instante, evidentemente esos segundos que pararon les bastaron para recobrar algo de fuerzas, ya que los escasos metros que les quedaban los hicieron en tiempo record. Sin soltarse de las manos subieron las escaleras que llevaban a las puertas de entrada al colegio, pero al avanzar varios escalones y visualizarlas se quedaron estaqueados en sus sitios.

Una de las puertas se encontraba entreabierta, y ese simple detalle les hizo correr un escalofrío por la espalda. A los ojos de cualquiera una tontería, a los de los estudiantes de Hogwarts un hecho bastante extraño –conociendo a Filch se sabía que las puertas principales siempre estaban cerradas; podían no estar trabadas, pero nunca abiertas-, pero para ellos dos, con la información que traían, era motivo de suma preocupación.

Con la varita en una mano y la otra entrelazada, Hermione fue quien tomó la iniciativa de acortar los escalones restantes. Recién cuando estuvieron parados directamente frente a las puertas, a regañadientes, se soltaron para poder abrirlas por completo cómodamente, sin perder la guardia y cuidándose las espaldas entre sí.

Los corredores estaban vacíos, nada de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que las cuatro casas habían organizado fiestas en sus respectivas salas comunes. Fue un maullido lastimero lo que los hizo fijar la vista a unos metros de distancia.

Un cuerpo yacía en medio del pasillo, a su lado estaba tirado un farol, pero aún así, desde su posición les era imposible ver de quien se trataba. A pesar de que Draco intentó detenerla sujetándola de un brazo, Hermione, aunque titubeante, caminó hacia el cuerpo.

Draco llegó a su lado justo para sostenerla por la cintura cuando sus rodillas le fallaron. Ella inmediatamente se giró y enterró su cara en el pecho del chico, como si así pudiese borrar el horror de lo que acababa de ver.

Él había visto realizadas cosas atroces a mano de los mortífagos, desde enormes masacres hasta las torturas más crueles; pero no por ello la imagen frente a sus ojos dejó de producirle repugnancia y un revoltijo en el estómago. Y otra vez sintió culpa. Culpa por que la gente inocente muriera, culpa porque ella había tenido que ver algo así.

Argus Filch, aunque ya sin vida, seguía perdiendo sangre por un corte que le recorría el cuello de punta a punta. Y como si la imagen no fuera ya de por sí escalofriante, el ver a la señora Norris sobre él, lamiendo la herida mientras maullaba en lo que parecía un llanto constante, terminaba de completar un cuadro que no se olvidarían ni con una sesión de Obliviates.

Pasado el shock inicial, Draco fue moviéndose lentamente alejando a Hermione de allí. La muchacha seguía con el rostro enterrado en su pecho, sin inmutarse en ningún momento, ni siquiera mostraba señales de estar llorando, lo que verdaderamente lo estaba impacientando.

-Princesa, ¿estás bien? -preguntó con toda la dulzura que pudo, pero inmediatamente se cacheteó mentalmente por el nivel de idiotez de su pregunta. Pero Hermione no se movió ni mostró algún indicio de haberlo escuchado.

Motivado por su preocupación, con la misma suavidad con la que se había desplazado la separó de su cuerpo lo suficiente para tomarle el rostro y obligarla a mirarlo.

No se había equivocado, Hermione no había soltado una sola lágrima, pero la manera en que lo miraba, sin dudas lo afectó más que si lo hubiese estado haciendo. Sus ojos estaban opacos, sin brillo, completamente ensombrecidos. La única muestra de expresión o color se lo daban las ramificaciones rojas que los surcaban.

Su expresión era ausente, tenía la mirada clavada en la suya, pero podía asegurar –y no se equivocaría- que en realidad no lo estaba viendo.

La cabeza de Hermione vagaba mucho más allá de lo que él podía conjeturar. No había sido tanto la imagen vista del conserje en sí, sino lo que representaba, lo que había disparado en su subconsciente.

No podía decir que los meses pasados no había sido consciente de la amenaza de los mortífagos. Lo había sido a cada segundo desde que se había enterado, pero por alguna razón, recién ahora al concretarse frente a sus ojos, al volverse palpable, se vio abrumada por todas las secuelas que la guerra había dejado en ella.

El cuerpo de Filch le recordaba a todos los cuerpos que apilaron y lloraron en el Gran Comedor, la sangre en los pasillos, el silencio escalofriante que sólo era roto por algún sollozo desconsolado. Estaba volviendo a vivir el terror.

Su cuerpo no podía soportar el cúmulo se emociones, el dolor, el miedo, la indignación, la ira, la impotencia…

-Hermione, amor… -insistió.

-¿Matarías a tu padre? –su voz sonó de ultratumba, carente de total emoción, soltó la pregunta como quien hablara de la cosa más banal existente.

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sorpresa porque había hablado, por lo que había dicho, y por como lo había hecho. Pero luego se encontró a sí mismo repitiéndose la pregunta, _¿lo haría? ¿Sería capaz? _Una sensación extraña se formó en la boca de su estómago, estaba completamente seguro que la respuesta era un sí rotundo. No dudaba en que los sentimientos poco amorosos hacia su padre no fueran suficientes para poder acabar con su vida, ni que sus capacidades como mago no bastaran para hacerlo. Pero había algo que lo hacía dudar, una pregunta que se paseaba como marquesina por su mente: _¿valdría la pena?_

Podía matarlo y desquitarse, sí… ¿y después qué?, habría acabado con la vida de su padre, pero ¿a qué costo?, porque con ello también estaría condenando la suya propia. Todo el trabajo del viejo chiflado de Dumbledore por mantener su alma pura, todo lo cultivado por Hermione durante este tiempo, todo lo que había aprendido, todo lo que había superado, todo, absolutamente todo lo que había ganado se iría al mismísimo infierno.

Había logrado comenzar a sentirse orgulloso de sí… del hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo; entonces, otra vez la pregunta: _¿valdría la pena?_

Tanto se había perdido en su estupor, que no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione había salido del suyo y lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

-Perdón –musitó- soy una estúpida, ¿cómo pude siquiera pensar en decirte algo así? Perdóname, por favor, perdóname - las palabras iba saliendo cada vez con mayor dificultad, denotando el nudo formado en su garganta. Él la miró con los ojos brillantes, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Shh, esta todo bien –besó su frente- Todo esta bien. Haré lo que tenga que hacer, cuando llegue el momento. Confía en mi –le sonrió y ella asintió- Ahora, tenemos poco tiempo… en realidad no sabemos ni cuanto tiempo disponemos, ni para que –se corrigió- Pero de cualquier modo, lo mejor va a ser que nos separemos –mientras hablaba, Hermione iba negando fervientemente con la cabeza- tú ve a avisarle a Potter, yo alertaré a los míos.

-Yo voy contigo –espetó ella, con la voz rota y las lágrimas surcándole las mejillas.

-Hermione, entiende, tanto Potter y la comadreja, como mis amigos y nosotros, somos el principal foco de este ataque, no podemos arriesgarnos a que les pase algo por no poder avisarles a tiempo.

-Pero…

-Estaré bien –le interrumpió- y estoy seguro que tú también –mintió, ya que su mayor temor era que le sucediera algo a ella, y lo que menos quería era tener que separarse, pero también era cierto que no sabían a que se enfrentarían, y no valía desperdiciar el tiempo que podrían ganar a su favor.

-¿Qué haremos?

-No lo sé –dijo con sinceridad- por lo pronto ir a nuestras salas comunes y alertar al resto, deberíamos poner en aviso a la profesora McGonagall

-Yo me ocupo –Draco asintió

-Luego quédate allí, planeen algo con Potter y envíame un Patronus, yo haré lo mismo si se nos ocurre algo –Ahora fue Hermione la que asintió, para luego arrojarse sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Cuídate –suplicó- y por lo que más quieras Draco, no cometas ninguna locura

-¡Hey! Eso es lo que debería decirte yo a ti –bromeó intentando aligerar el ambiente- después de todo los que tienen síntomas sucidoaltruistas son ustedes –Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y luego lo besó fuertemente en los labios, dejando que sus lágrimas se mezclaran en su beso.

Cuando se separaron, Draco la miró intentando regalarle su mejor sonrisa y le quitó los restos de lágrimas de su rostro con los dedos.

-¡Ve! –susurró con la voz estrangulada. Por el tono ronco de su voz, Hermione supo que estaba conteniéndose las ganas de llorar. Volvió a besarlo, impregnando todo el amor que era capaz y a regañadientes se fue soltando.

Draco se quedó ahí por unos minutos, viéndola alejarse a toda carrera por los pasillos y rezándole a todos los dioses que el raro sabor en su boca fuera sólo una alucinación.

— — — — — — — — — —

La fiesta en la Sala Común de Slytherin no permitía el ingreso de ningún alumno ajeno a la casa de Salazar, al punto que Blaise y Pansy tuvieron que mostrar sus colmillos cuando un grupito osó impedirle la entrada a Theodore Nott, argumentando que la fiesta era exclusiva, y él ya no era miembro ni de las serpientes, ni del colegio.

No hicieron demasiadas palabras por parte de ellos para que dicho grupo cambiara de opinión. Bastaba conocer a ese par un poco, saber de lo que eran capaces, y ver sus caras poco amigables en ese momento para que sus instintos de supervivencia saltaran a los gritos con que permitirle la entrada al misántropo castaño no le haría mal a nadie. Sobre todo cuando no recibieron ningún tipo de advertencia y las amenazas fueron tan claras como el agua.

Luego de eso, el rato que llevaban allí celebrando había pasado sin mayores inconvenientes. La música sonaba a un volumen considerable, y como era de esperar, el alcohol era uno de los principales protagonistas.

Los tres amigos estaban cómodamente sentados en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Desde que pusieron un pie en Hogwarts habían decretado ese sitio como suyo; al tratarse Malfoy de uno de ellos, ni los alumnos de años superiores tuvieron algo que decir, y así fue durante todos estos años… hasta ahora, y aunque ninguno de los tres lo reconociera en voz alta, era compartida la melancolía de saber que esa sería una de las últimas veces que verían ese juego crepitar frente a sus ojos.

-Así que la zanahoria te ha enganchado, Blaise… -comentó en tono jocoso Pansy para romper la tensión que se había formado.

-Si con eso le refieres a que estamos formalmente en pareja, mi querida… la respuesta es afirmativa –sonrió el moreno mostrando su blanca dentadura.

-Todavía me pregunto como sobreviviste a la prole de pelirrojos –rió Theo, Blaise chasqueó la lengua y movió la mano restándole importancia.

-Nadie se resiste a mis encantos –Pansy rodó los ojos- Tampoco es que los Parkinson fueran mucho más fáciles de tratar… -agregó mirando significativamente las manos entrelazadas de sus amigos.

-Ellos tenían más ganas de vernos juntos que nosotros mismos –comentó Pansy como al pasar

-Sí –afirmó él- si hasta Owen me dijo que iba a torturarme si seguía tardando –se encogió de hombros y Blaise soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, creo haber escuchado algo sobre torturas yo también… no todos tenemos la suerte de Draco de que Granger sea hija única.

-Por eso mismo quizá hasta sea peor… su padre debe ser bastante sobreprotector. Ya saben, debe ser su princesita mimada

-Granger dista mucho de ser una princesa –espetó Pansy con gesto despectivo. Blaise volvió a soltar una carcajada-

-Eses una maldita serpiente ponzoñosa celosa –rió, pero ante la fulminante mirada de la muchacha se vio en la obligación de compensarlo –Pero siempre serás nuestra princesita, no te preocupes –como toda respuesta ella le sacó la lengua en un gran ejemplo de madurez de su parte.

-¡Críos! –murmuró Theo por lo bajo, revoleando los ojos –Hablando del rey, ¿dónde se metió Draco?

-Granger… ¿te suena?

-¿Lo habrá llevado a la jaula de los leones? –inquirió el moreno con denotada preocupación en el rostro.

-No creo que el amor le llegue a tanto…

-La última vez que los vi caminaban por los jardines –agregó Pansy

-¿Vamos a buscarlos? –Ante la cara perpleja de ella agregó- ¡Vamos! Que tampoco es que la estemos pasando de maravilla aquí, y seguramente ellos estén deambulando por ahí porque para poder ir a alguna de las fiestas deberían de separarse. Hagamos una fiesta propia, neutral, sin estandartes…

-Tú lo que quieres es poder reunirte con la mini comadreja –bufó Pansy

-Por supuesto –sonrió- no voy a perder la oportunidad de sacar provecho personal de todo esto…

-¿Y nosotros que ganamos?

-¿Cómo que ganan, Pansy? ¡Me ofendes! ¿Qué hay de pasar nuestra última fiesta en Hogwarts los cuatro juntos?

-Manipulador…

-Serpiente me gusta más –volvió a sonreír guiñándole un ojo- ¿qué dicen? ¿Vamos a buscar al rubio?

-¡Oh, vamos! Apuesto a que si nos negamos te pondrías a llorar porque no aguantas un minuto más lejos de tu zanahoria

-Pansy, nunca dejaré de sorprenderme de tu comprensión y simpatía, ¿sabes? –ironizó

-Zabini, tú me produces lo mismo con tu estupidez. Ahora, muévete antes que me arrepienta –amenazó y él obedeció incorporándose como por un resorte.

Esquivando al resto de sus compañeros que ya sea por distracción mientras bailaban, conversaban o prácticamente tenían sexo contra la pared, o por estado de embriaguez, no se fijaron en su retirada, llegaron hasta la puerta.

Salieron los tres riendo por algún comentario que Zabini había hecho sobre una de las imágenes de las que acababan de ser testigos, por lo que no se dieron cuenta, hasta después de haber avanzado varios pasos, de los tres hombres vestidos de negro que los apuntaban directamente con sus varitas.

— — — — — — — — — —

-¡Me aburrí! Me voy a buscar a Blaise -exclamó una pelirroja poniéndose de pie. Dicho eso, la cabeza de todos sus amigos se giraron hacia ella.

Si bien la fiesta en la Sala Común de Gryffindor era entretenida, no tenía comparación al descontrol que se sucedía entre las serpientes.

George junto a su amigo Lee Jordan, les habían infiltrado una radio mágica para musicalizar la reunión. En este momento, Seamus, Dean, Dalmeza y Parvati discutían sobre que música era la apropiada. El dial cambiaba de sintonía al tiempo que quien la había puesto se separara del artilugio lo suficiente para que otro se pudiera acercar.

Cormac McLaggen, sin resultado alguno, intentaba flirtear con absolutamente toda la población femenina de la casa que le escapaban como si tuviera viruela de dragón.

Y tanto Ron como Neville se encontraban en los sillones muy acaramelados con sus novias, mientras Harry charlaba animadamente con Gabrielle.

No había error, Ginny sobraba entre ellos.

-¿No puedes estar cinco minutos sin esa serpiente? –Protestó su hermano- ¿Vas a cambiar a tus amigos por él en la última fiesta que pasaremos juntos?

-Primero –enumeró con seriedad. Todos, menos Ron, tragaron en seco ya lamentándose por lo que podría venírsele a su amigo- es la última fiesta que tendremos en Hogwarts, nos seguiremos viendo fuera, ¡no seas dramático! Segundo, la pasaría con mis amigos si ellos no se encontraran enfrascados en las bocas de sus novias y me dieran un poco de atención…

-Por lo menos estamos aquí… –se defendió Ron con notable reproche hacia la notable ausencia en el grupo.

-¡No te atrevas a hacer mención a Hermione! Que si ella no está aquí es porque son todos unos intolerantes que atacarían a Draco apenas cruzara el retrato

-Queremos aquí a Hermione, no al hurón… puede hacer perfectamente como tú…

-Ronald, te recuerdo que yo estoy yéndome a buscar a MI serpiente.

-¿Te molesta que bese a Neville? –preguntó Luna con inocencia, aunque su comentario había sido con toda premeditación para evitar que Ron contestara y la discusión se volviera cosa de nunca acabar. Ginny le sonrió con ternura.

-Para nada Luna, al contrario. Sólo que me es incómodo estar aquí sosteniéndoles la vela… sobre todo cuando podría estar haciendo lo mismo que ustedes con mi novio.

-No lo llames así, me da escalofríos…

-Yo no tengo petite amie y sin embago egstoy aquí -acotó Gabrielle, apurada por intervenir antes que el comentario de Ron desatara otra discusión. Ginny rió.

-Gabrielle, eso es sólo cuestión de que Harry se deje de hablar y se atreva a besarte –los dos aludidos enrojecieron hasta la raíz- Como sea… salgo sobrando, cuando puedo tranquilamente estar con Blaise –dicho esto se acercó prácticamente dando saltitos hasta la entrada y se volteó antes de salir para despedirse -¡Qué se diviertan!

— — — — — — — — — —

Instintivamente, Theo cubrió a Pansy colocándola detrás de él, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Tanto él como el moreno ya sostenían sus varitas en alto, en su rostro no se reflejaba ni una gota del miedo que recorría el largo de sus cuerpos, pero si algo había aprendido Theo, era a nunca demostrar sus temores, mucho menos frente a mortífagos. A pesar de no ser uno de ellos, había pasado por el entrenamiento para ser uno y el haber sido criado por su padre había sido un plus, por lo que el no estar marcado no significaba que, cuando quería, pudiera comportarse como uno.

-¡Qué sorpresa, hijo! No esperaba encontrarte aquí –ironizó uno de los encapuchados, quien al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras se quitaba la máscara plateada que cubría su rostro y sus dos acompañantes lo imitaban en la acción.

Pansy se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir su sorpresa, pero ninguno de los dos chicos siquiera se inmutó. Theo no necesitaba aquél detalle para saber que el hombre parado frente suyo se trataba de su propio padre, y Blaise, como buena serpiente, demostraba tener la sangre lo suficientemente fría.

-Pansy, vuelve a la sala común e impide que alguien salga –le espetó mientras caminaba hacia atrás haciéndole de escudo. El tono utilizado fue tan firme y autoritario que la morena no tuvo lugar a replica y apenas si realizó la acción a conciencia. Cuando quiso acordar ya estaba volviendo a cruzar las puertas de su sala común.

-¡Que descortés de tu parte no presentarme a tu noviecita! ¿O es una zorra de turno y por eso la ocultas?

-Ni se te ocurra hablar de ella –gruñó entre dientes

-Oh, entonces debo asumir que no la ocultas sino que haces el vano intento por protegerla, ¿verdad? –Rió- ¿Sabes? No estaba en nuestro plan inicial, pero podría torcer un poco las cosas y hacer algo con ella para demostrarte lo inútiles que son tus intentos. –Blaise tuvo que poner una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para calmarlo. Nott padre sonrió satisfecho al ver la reacción provocada en el rostro de su hijo.

-¿Por qué no te dejas de vueltas? Nunca fue tu estilo. Si quieres atacarme hazlo de una vez, pero debo advertirte que no tendré reparos porque seas mi padre

-No esperaba menos de ti, pequeño traidor… al final, por mucha dedicación que te puse, saliste tan imbécil como tu madre

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella! –Gritó colérico- Pero gracias por el halago, me esforcé toda mi vida en parecerme a ella y no a un hijo de puta como tú

-Si tu abuela te escuchara estaría muy desilusionada contigo, pero ¡que va!, quizá se lo diga para que le sea menos dura tu muerte, ya sabes cuanto te aprecia la vieja.

-Lástima que lo que vaya a tener que lamentar vaya a ser la muerte del único hijo que le queda… pero, ¿vas a seguir hablando o vas a hacer algo? –le retó

-El muchachito tiene agallas –rió otro de los mortífagos, que debía ser uno de segunda porque ninguno de los dos lo conocía.

-Por supuesto, Purcell, por mucho que me pese lleva mi sangre –gruñó, y al escuchar su nombre, los dos chicos confirmaron que, para su beneficio, se trataba de novatos.

Las palabras del viejo Nott seguían saliendo de su boca, seguramente despotricando contra su único hijo, pero éste, a pesar de mantener su mirada, tenía toda su concentración en meterse en la cabeza de su amigo.

_-Blaise, tienes que irte, tienes que avisarle al resto, busca a Draco -_Blaise se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Theo resonar en su mente, pero pudo sortearlo sin delatarse.

_-¿Y qué propones, genio? Nos apuntan tres varitas._

_-Detrás de ellos. La columna –_fue lo único que dijo para ser entendido. Blaise esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado con picardía, los ojos le brillaron de manera escalofriante.

_-En 3, 2, 1… _ ¡Bombarda! –gritó apuntando a la columna y haciéndola desmoronar de inmediato. Los dos mortífagos de menor rango se voltearon inmediatamente, acto que Blaise aprovechó para tras una última mirada a su amigo salir corriendo por los corredores de Hogwarts.

En ningún momento padre e hijo quitaron los ojos el uno del otro. Nott padre era demasiado experto para caer en una distracción semejante, y Theo lo conocía lo suficiente como para confiarse de ello.

-¡Persíganlo, estúpidos! –gritó sin siquiera dirigirles la vista. Su voz sonaba fuera de sí, desentonando con su rostro que se mantenía inexpresivo. Sólo su hijo, que lo conocía lo suficiente, era capaz de leerlo y notar cuanto lo habían tomando por sorpresa.

Theo por poco y suelta una risa al ver a los dos idiotas correr tras Blaise, quién ya debía haberles sacado de una buena ventaja, la rapidez del moreno era admirable. Por un momento recordó momentos en los que Crabbe y Goyle los corrían por el castillo porque ellos osaban molestar a Draco… un pequeño y travieso juego que tenían con el rubio para encubrir su entonces secreta amistad.

Pero ahora no estaban jugando.

-¿Tal mal quedaron sus filas después de la guerra? Porque para traer ese par de trolls a que te cuiden las espaldas… -ironizó. Su padre sonrió cínicamente.

-Me extraña que con tu inteligencia seas tan iluso de creer que vendría sólo con esos dos. Hay más mortífagos en el castillo, Theodore. Lucius Malfoy está aquí –Theo tragó en seco al escuchar el nombre del padre de su mejor amigo. No podía salir nada bueno de ello. No sabía si su amigo sería capaz de enfrentar a su padre como le estaba tocando a él, esperaba que otro se ocupara antes del hombre para que Draco no tuviera que pasar por ello.

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco iba corriendo a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Por primera vez en toda su estancia en Hogwarts maldijo a Salazar por tener su Sala Común tan apartada y que le costara tanto llegar.

No quería pensar, como si mantener la mente en blanco pudiera ayudar a que llegase más rápido a destino, pero fue algo que en el trayecto, por mucho empeño, se le hizo imposible. No podía quitarse de encima la sensación de los brazos de Hermione rodeándole, la calidez de sus lágrimas mojándole, las vibraciones de su cuerpo temblando contra el suyo. No podía quitarse el miedo… miedo no por él sino por ella, miedo a no volver a sentirla, a escucharla, a besarla, a amarla…

Sabía que era contraproducente pensar en ello en ese momento, que no le ayudaría en nada, sino que muy por el contrario; que lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era pensar en positivo, llenarse de seguridad, aunque fuera ficticia, que todo estaría bien, que los dos se salvarían y podrían finalmente comenzar con su vida, formar su familia, vivir en paz.

Algo dentro de sí, se esforzaba en recordarle lo inteligente y hábil que era su chica, que los que se enfrentaran a ella eran los que debían de temer, que eran los que saldrían mal parados del encuentro, que no era un título en vano el que hubiese participado de la destrucción del mago más tenebroso recordado. Y a eso se aferro con todas sus fuerzas para correr el último tramo que le quedaba hasta las mazmorras.

Cuando dobló por uno de los pasillos, vio por otro corredor dos mortífagos corriendo en su dirección, por lo que tuvo que apresurarse para colocarse detrás de una de las columnas que tenía cerca. Los dos hombres completamente vestidos de negro pasaron por su lado al mismo ritmo que venían sin prestar menor detalle o siquiera desviar la vista. A pesar de que ya no llevaban sus máscaras puestas, Draco no fue capaz de reconocerlos, pero sí tuvo algo en claro: iban persiguiendo particularmente a alguien.

Verificó haberlos perdido antes de salir de su escondite. Caminó cautelosamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales bajó con sigilo, como buena serpiente. Pero la imagen que lo recibió al girar el rellano lo sorprendió de manera tal que lo hizo trastabillar, llamando la atención de las dos personas que se apuntaban.

— — — — — — — — — —

Ella sabía que había tenido razón y en ese momento lo confirmaba. Ella insistió, ¡y vaya que lo había hecho!, que a pesar de haber finalizado la guerra debían seguirse entrenando para, al menos, mantener el estado. Pero no sólo sus amigos se negaron rotundamente en hacerlo, sino que además le prohibieron que ella lo hiciera por sus medios. Quería creer, y así convencerse y entenderlos, que a ellos les traía recuerdos indeseados y no querían pasar por ello, ni que ella lo hiciera. Pero lo cierto es que tenía la sospecha que en realidad ellos creían que su afán por entrenarse era algún tipo de secuela que había dejado la guerra, quizá la creían paranoica o vaya a saber cuantas cosas se tejieron en las cabezas de ese grupo de trolls… Cualquiera fuese la razón, el hecho era que ellos tenían el quidditch no sólo para mantener su estado físico, sino también para descargar tensiones, y Hermione ahora estaba allí, jadeando como animal por la falta de aire y ayudándose con las paredes para poder avanzar.

Nunca se le hicieron tantas e interminables las escaleras hasta su torre, y lo cierto es que lo transcurrido lo había logrado en escasos minutos, pero el pensar que todavía debía subir tres pisos más le quitaba el poco aliento que le quedaba. _¡Malditos magos! Si tan sólo hubiese un ascensor o al menos un par de escaleras mecánicas…_

Apoyó la espalda sobre la pared y cerró los ojos concentrándose en su respiración para poder normalizar su ritmo. Tenía que recuperarse para poder aguantar, en ese estado creía que sus pulmones explotarían si subía un par de peldaños más. Tenía que relajarse y respirar. Tenía que llegar y dar aviso. Y no menos importante, tenía que volver. Y tenía que hacerlo porque se lo había prometido a él.

— — — — — — — — — —

No tenía verdadero apuro, pero había algo en el ambiente, en el aire… algo que estaba mal, que le daba escalofríos y le hacía apurar sus pasos. Los pasillos estaban sumidos en un profundo silencio, lo que se le hacía extremadamente perturbador.

Pero pronto ese sonido fue cortado por el ruido de unas pisadas. Por su fuerza y ritmo pudo deducir que quien las producía venía corriendo y estaba cada vez más cerca. Contra todo pronóstico, en vez de ocultarse y luego de averiguar la identidad del sujeto decidir si salir o quedarse oculta, Ginny se encaminó directamente a su encuentro.

Una de sus manos se aferró con fuerza la varita guardada en el interior de su túnica y el aire quedó retenido en sus pulmones hasta que identificó que era su novio quien corría hacia ella. La sonrisa que surgió instantáneamente en su rostro al reconocerlo se fue borrando a medida que el moreno fue acortando sus distancias y fue capaz de leer sus facciones.

No fue capaz de decir nada, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar… cuando Blaise llegó a su lado, sin detenerse en su carrera, la tomó de la mano poniéndola a correr a su par.

Ginny no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, pero no era necesario para deducir que no era nada bueno. Estaba más perturbada por el pánico que percibía en él, por la forma en que sostenía su mano y por la dureza de su rostro que por el hecho de estar corriendo por los pasillos desiertos como si los persiguiese el diablo. El solo pensamiento le dio un escalofrío.

Blaise era consciente que debía darle una explicación, que no era algo que pudiese considerarse dentro de los parámetros de lo normal el estar arrastrándola así… Sin entrar en el detalle de tratarse del día de su graduación y que mientras tanto el resto del alumnado se encontraba de fiesta en sus salas comunes. No, ni aun tratándose de él, el mismísimo Blaise Zabini, ello podría considerarse normal… Pero primero tenía que ponerla a resguardo, encontrar un lugar donde estar a salvo al menos por el momento, sabía que en poco más ningún rincón del castillo sería seguro, pero tenía que aprovechar el tiempo a favor, aunque fueran simples minutos, para explicarse a idear los movimientos a seguir.

La pelirroja pareció leer sus intenciones, porque ahora fue ella la que tiró de él incitándolo a doblar por uno de los recodos. Él se dejó guiar sin replicar, una parte movido por la sorpresa, y otra por la curiosidad. Ginny sabía muy bien a donde dirigirse, tenía un objetivo claro a pesar de no saber lo que estaba pasando, y eso era lo que le generaba intriga.

La curiosidad y sorpresa no menguaron en absoluto, sino que se acrecentaron, cuando la pequeña Weasley gritó "_Alohomora_" apuntando con su varita al tapete que colgaba en la pared frente a ellos y éste se enrolló hacia arriba cual pergamino.

Sin siquiera bajar la velocidad, Ginny encaró la ahora visible pared de ladrillos arrastrándolo con ella. Estando a escasos metros, Blaise se repetía como un mantra que en King Cross las paredes se traspasaban y quizá corriera la misma suerte, pero de igual manera no pudo contenerse de cerrar los ojos para esperar el impacto… impacto que nunca llegó.

Cuando volvió a despegar sus párpados, lo recibió la penumbra de una nueva habitación, ¿o debería decir aula? A pesar de la escasa iluminación podía distinguir varios pupitres dispersos y hasta algunos dados vuelta o dañados, cantidad de cajas apiladas, algunos tubos de ensayo y calderos, y sobre todo mucha, pero mucha tierra. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que la pared que se suponía habían atravesado para entrar era un inmenso ventanal que permitía la vista hacia afuera.

Supuso que todos sus interrogantes debían de estar reflejándose en su cara por la mueca divertida que esbozo Ginny cuando se volteo a mirarla.

-No, no traspasamos la pared, es una puerta trampa –comenzó a explicar sin perder la sonrisa y hasta teniendo que contener la risa- Tampoco es una ventana, sólo se puede observar de aquí hacia el pasillo, desde el otro lado, como nosotros antes, sólo divisarán la pared… Y, esta es una especie de aula en desuso, la encontraron mis hermanos, los gemelos, en sus años en el colegio… en este sitio escondían sus productos de bromas para que Hermione no se los requisara -sonrió nostálgica ante el recuerdo de esas situaciones- y también llevaban a cabo los nuevos experimentos… Fred intentó meterme aquí durante la batalla de Hogwarts para mantenerme a salvo cuando me escapé de la Sala de los Menesteres… no le fue mucho mejor que a mis padres en su intento de mantenerme al margen.

Blaise escuchó con atención y procesó la información dada, pero no hizo más preguntas ni comentarios al respecto, cuando Ginny terminó su explicación, a él no le pasó por alto la lágrima que recorría su mejilla ante el recuerdo de su hermano y sólo se limitó a avanzar hasta ella y envolverla en sus brazos apresándola con fuerza contra su pecho. Su pelirroja era fuego en estado más puro, y sus últimas palabras terminaron de señalarle que cualquier intento por extinguirlo o intentar controlarlo sería en vano, que por mucho que le pesara, ella no era una muñequita de cristal de esas a las cuales puedes guardar en su caja y aislarla del peligro a que la rompan… aunque seguramente ella fuera igual de frágil. Así mismo asumía que ese fuego era el que lo había enamorado, que de ser una mujer sumisa, lo más probable era que a pesar de su indiscutible belleza no le hubiese echado una segunda mirada.

Ginny no pasaba por alto el desespero con el que Blaise la abrazaba, no sólo era el hecho que parecía querer fundirla a su cuerpo, sino que lo sentía temblar, y sentía sus brazos rodeándola con firmeza pero así mismo con suavidad, como si temiera que fuera a romperse… o a desaparecer. Iba a decir algo, simplemente para romper la tensión, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera abrir la boca, él había tomado la palabra

-Hay mortífagos en el castillo –soltó sin más. Entre las características de los Slytherins deberían agregar la falta de rodeos… o de tacto. Ella abrió la boca y jadeó por la sorpresa, incapaz de pronunciar palabra- Nos los topamos a la salida de nuestra sala común, Theo está enfrentándose a su padre, yo logré escapar para dar aviso.

-¿Cuán… cuántos son?

-No lo sé –bufó- junto a Nott venían dos más de bajo rango, estaban siguiéndome pero no fueron difíciles de despistar. Pero estoy seguro que no están solos, es una misión demasiado riesgosa y la planearon demasiado para que vengan sólo tres…

-¿Pero cómo fueron capaces de entrar? –preguntó todavía enterrada en el pecho de su novio.

-Tampoco lo sé con exactitud… pero tengo la fuerte sospecha que aprovecharon la baja de seguridad que el movimiento por la graduación produjo –suspiró- ¿Tú que hacías por los pasillos, pequeña? Casi me da algo cuando te vi… estaba tan seguro de que estarías en la seguridad de tu sala común que verte ahí y caer en que podría haberte pasado algo...

-Estoy bien –le aseguró interrumpiéndolo. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y luego le acarició suavemente el rostro antes de besarlo dulcemente en los labios- Salí a buscarte a ti… en mi sala todos estaban con sus parejas y me estaba aburriendo, así que iba a buscarte para quizá unirnos a… -pero no pudo continuar, de repente se puso completamente blanca.

-Granger y Draco –completó él, no sin tensarse.

-Ellos… ellos estaban en el jardín la última vez que los vi y… Merlín… Son los que más riesgo corren

-Lo sé

-¿Qué haremos?

-No lo sé… tenemos que encontrarlos y ponerlos en sobre aviso, si no es que ya se enteraron por ellos mismos –tragó grueso- pero definitivamente tampoco podemos recorrer el castillo a nuestras anchas buscándolos…

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas, pero sus facciones no denotaban tristeza, sino una fuerte determinación e ira. Blaise se apoyó contra uno de los pupitres y volvió a atraerla hacia sí.

-Encontraremos la manera, tranquilízate y podremos idear algo

Pasaron un momento en completo silencio, mientras Ginny intentaba relajarse escuchando los latidos del corazón del muchacho que le acariciaba su largo cabello con una ternura y paciencia infinita.

-Granger… -la voz de él resonó en su pecho sobresaltándola al romper esa especie de burbuja que había creado.

-¿Qué con ella?

-¡Granger!... ¡Granger está del otro lado! –exclamó animado, separándola de su cuerpo y girándola par que tuviera la misma vista que él.

Con rapidez Blaise corrió hasta la puerta trampa y la abrió para tomar a Hermione de un brazo y hacerla entrar en la habitación.

La castaña gritó al sentir como la jalaban y volvió a gritar cuando cayó en cuenta de que habían atravesado la pared.

— — — — — — — — — —

Theo soltó más de cien maldiciones por segundo al descubrir la presencia del rubio. Draco era un buen mortífago, estaba entrenado de primera mano, pero era demasiado temperamental, quizá era difícil encontrarle el punto, pero una vez descubierto, no costaba mucho llegar a tocarle las narices… y su padre era un verdadero experto en ello. Mala combinación. Él ya sabía como manejarlo, alguna ventaja tenía que encontrar en tener que haber crecido bajo su crianza y ser su aprendiz en las líneas tenebrosas. Podría joderlo, sí… pero él nunca lo demostraría, nunca le daría el placer de verlo derrotado por él. Le había costado, pero había aprendido a manejar hasta los comentarios que hacía ensuciando a su madre, cosa que sabía, el heredero de los Malfoy no podría hacer. Draco saltaría ante la menor provocación y se iría todo a la mismísima mierda.

Él podía contra su padre. Él podía cuidarse y salir bien parado del enfrentamiento. Pero no podía cuidar de sí y de su amigo al mismo tiempo. No podía mantener su cabeza dividida entre los dos. Draco tenía que irse urgentemente de ahí.

-¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! –Siseó el mayor- los pequeños traidores se reúnen.

-Draco, vete –ordenó Theo con los dientes fuertemente apretados. El rubio, que apenas ver la escena había sacado su varita para apuntar al padre de su amigo, no se movió ni un ápice.

-Theodore, ¡qué maleducado! ¿Esos son los modales que te enseñé? El niño Malfoy acaba de llegar…

-No soy ningún niño

-Draco…

-Tienes razón. Mi error –teatralizó llevándose la mano libre hacia el pecho, la otra seguía apuntando firmemente a su hijo- ya eres todo un hombre… uno muy estúpido, por cierto, pero hombre al fin y al cabo… y como hombre deberás pagar por tus malas decisiones, muchacho

-¡Draco! –Volvió a llamarlo al ver como éste apretaba la varita y la mandíbula, estaba a punto de estallar- Déjanos. Esto es algo entre padre e hijo.

-Pero si yo pienso que puede surgir una reunión más que entretenida entre los tres…

-¡Draco! –Insistió ignorando las palabras de su padre –acá no tienes nada que hacer, búscala a ella –sugirió sabiendo que Hermione era su punto débil- esto es algo que tengo que arreglar con mi padre, tenemos varias cuentas que saldar –rugió mirando a los ojos verdes iguales a los suyos que brillaban con diversión.

Finalmente, Draco pareció entender el mensaje de su amigo, Theo tenía tantas cuentas que saldar con su padre como él con el suyo, además estaba Hermione…

Con un asentimiento de cabeza le indicó su aceptación, y caminando marcha atrás, sin bajar ni la varita ni la mirada, se perdió escaleras arriba, deseando haber hecho lo correcto y que Theo supiera salir de esa.

— — — — — — — — — —

-¡Granger, soy Blaise! –se vio obligado a aclarar cuando la castaña, al verse imposibilitada de movimiento por sus brazos, había comenzado a retorcerse y a pegarle puñetazos en el pecho. Cosa que pareció funcionar porque Hermione frenó al instante, como víctima de un Pertificus.

-¿Zabini? ¡Oh, gracias a Merlín! –suspiró arrojando los brazos alrededor del cuelo del moreno y abrazándolo con fuerza, acto que lo tomó por completa sorpresa.

-¡Herms! –exclamó Ginny acoplándose al abrazo.

-¿Dónde está Draco? –preguntó una vez se separaron. Hermione se tensó al instante.

-Yo… -titubeo- chicos… hay mortífagos en Hogwarts… yo, nosotros estábamos en los terrenos y entonces vimos la marca tenebrosa sobre el castillo, y corrimos hacia aquí, y cuando entramos, ¡oh, por Dios!, cuando entramos vimos a Filch –Hablaba con las palabras casi una encimándose sobre la otra, pero ante el recuerdo se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, hasta que finalmente comenzó a sollozar- y él… él estaba muerto… ¡fue horrible!... entonces decidimos separarnos, para que él pudiera avisarles a ustedes y yo… -la voz se le volvió a quebrar- y ahora no sé donde o como está, y…

-Hermione, ya, tranquilízate –Blaise la tomó por los hombros para calmarla mientras le hablaba- Nosotros ya sabíamos de los mortífagos, los encontramos en las mazmorras, cuando escapé hacia aquí Draco todavía no había aparecido por allí, y para esta altura Theo ya debe haber acabado con su padre –Hermione abrió enormemente los ojos ante esta revelación- así que tu dragón no corre peligro allí –dijo con todo el convencimiento con el que fue capaz- además él sabe cuidarse el trasero, es lo que mejor sabemos hacer los Slytherins –Ella asintió, aunque no muy convencida, pero agradecía el empeño de Blaise en serenarla, sabiendo que él también debía de estar preocupado por su mejor amigo.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó para salir del tema.

-Es una larga historia –intervino Blaise antes que Ginny abriera la boca y comenzara su relato- habrá tiempo de hablar más adelante, cuando salgamos de esta… pero primero debemos planear como lo haremos

-¿Harry?

-En la sala común. Todos están ahí, incluidas Luna y Gabrielle –respondió su amiga

-¿Saben…?

-No, no saben nada.

-Entonces, el primer paso es avisarles –resolvió- Harry es el que más peligro corre –Blaise la quiso contradecir pero Ginny le dio un apretón en el brazo

-De acuerdo…

— — — — — — — — — —

-¡Yo no sé que hago siguiéndoles! –protestó Ron mientras se colocaba su túnica

-Todavía estamos a tiempo de quedaron Won-Won –le guiñó el ojo su novia tomándolo por la solapa de su abrigo con claras intenciones de convencerlo

-Lavender tiene razón, Ron –esta vez el que habló fue Harry, desde el retrato de entrada- Nadie te obliga a venir y si vas a hacerlo para protestar, quejarte o causar problema con las serpientes, creo que quedarte será tu mejor opción

-Ya, ya, entendí –puso las palmas abiertas a la altura de la cabeza, demostrando rendición- No causaré problemas

-La verdad es que no entiendo a que quieres venir, amigo –agregó Neville- tienes la oportunidad de quedarte aquí, sin que nadie te reclame nada y ahorrarte una situación poco cómoda

-Claro, porque tú estás en completa comodidad entre serpientes, ¿verdad? –le picó, sabiendo el "respeto" (por no decir temor) que Neville tenía por los Slytherins. Pero el Gryffindor sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Sobreviví una noche entre ellos… -soltó metiendo la pata y sólo dándose cuenta por la cara de contradicción del pelirrojo.

-¿A qué te…?

-¿Nos vamos? –Interrumpió Gabrielle en un intento de salvar la situación- dan tangtas vueltas que nos agagará el toque de queda.

-Vamos, chicos… Gabrielle tiene razón, hace rato ya que estamos parados en la puerta, y ni siquiera sabemos donde están las chicas

-Será como jugar a las escondidas… -dijo Luna, pero enseguida frunció el seño pensativo- ¡O a la búsqueda del tesoro! ¡Me gusta! –Neville sonrió ampliamente y la tomó de la mano encaminándose a la salida.

-No sé que hagás pego nosotgos nos vamos –le espetó la francesa a Ron tomando del brazo a Harry y saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda seguidos por la otra pareja.

-¡Dije que iba! –gritó Ron apurándose tras ellos y arrastrando a una Lavender que bufaba fastidiada por no haber podido llevar a cabo su plan para esa noche.

Pero apenas los dos cruzaron el retrato se chocaron con las espadas de sus amigos que estaban estáticos en sus sitios. Iba a protestar para que avanzaran cuando se alzó una voz que no conocía.

-Yo creo que no irán a ningún lado…

— — — — — — — — — —

Theo hizo un movimiento circular hacia atrás con los hombros, y fue el primero que realizó desde que se encontró frente a frente con su padre. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero no era consecuencia de la postura, sino de la ansiedad.

-¿Vamos a estar mucho más así? –ironizó con tono aburrido

-Sabía que eras estúpido, pero no tanto como para querer adelantar el momento de tu muerte –le respondió con una sonrisa cínica.

-Siempre pecaste de subestimarme y sobrevalorarte a ti…. Hoy tendré la oportunidad de sacarte de ambos errores. Lástima que ya va a ser tarde para que medites al respecto

-Me enorgullecerían tus palabras si no supiese que son sólo eso: palabras…. De ahí a los hechos hay una amplia diferencia, y ambos sabemos bien que no eres capaz de matar una doxy, hi…

-¡Expulso! –el hechizo golpeó a su padre en el medio el pecho sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, haciéndolo volar hacia atrás y golpeándole la espalda contra la pared

Nott padre se levantó lentamente, claramente adolorido a consecuencia del hechizo, pero sin borrar su sonrisa ladeada. Theo se la devolvió y alzó las cejas con diversión.

-¿Decías?

-¡Incancerous! –contratacó su padre como única respuesta a su burla. Theo no se esperaba otra acción, por lo que se mantenía cien por ciento atento y no le costó mucho trabajo esquivar el hechizo -¿Expulso? ¿Es todo lo que tienes? ¡Vamos, hijo! Que yo te he enseñado mucho más que eso… no me hagas quedar mal

-¿Frente a quién? No tenemos espectadores…

-Una cuestión de propio orgullo –chasqueó la lengua, su respiración era agitada.

-Creí que había terminado con él cuando te traicioné, ¡que lástima!

-Estaba dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio de dejártelo pasar… -ironizó

-Ahórrate el mal momento… ¡Xylotius! –volvió a atacar, desencadenando un ida y vuelta de luces de colores incesante.

El menor de los Nott no sólo era hábil en el uso de la varita, sino que también contaba con un amplio conocimiento de hechizos, conocía tan bien a su mentor que podía adelantarse a sus movimientos, y contaba, como mayor ventaja, con una gran agilidad. Theo era un objetivo en movimiento constante, se desplazaba con tal velocidad y prestancia que parecía estarse tele transportando de un sitio al otro. Su padre no era poco diestro en esos aspectos, después de todo, lo que sabía lo había aprendido de él, pero los años hacían mella en él. Podía estar muy bien entrenado, pero claramente no podía competir con alguien a quien triplicaba en edad. Su experiencia y conocimientos se veían aplacados por la aquella vitalidad y agilidad. Por lo que, lo que para su hijo estaba comenzando a él ya le estaba pasando factura.

Un segundo de más en el que se tardó en girar por tomar aire fue lo único que necesitó Theo para zanjar su ventaja.

-¡Petrificus Totalus! –Gritó dejando estático inmediatamente a su objetivo- ¿Sabes que es lo más gratificante de todo esto? –siseó acercándose a su padre, que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos con denotado terror. Estaba seguro que de no estar imposibilitado, en ese momento estaría rogándole por su vida, ofreciéndole lo que fuera. Sonrió. Nada, nada le alcanzaría para saciar el odio que ese hombre le profería, ni siquiera matarlo… pero por el momento era lo único que le parecía podía hacer un poco de justicia- Que acabo de derrotarte con el hechizo del que tanto te burlase, por el que tratabas de idiotas a Aurors y miembros de la Orden del Fénix…. ¡me encantan estas ironías de la vida!

La mirada del mayor se mostró esperanzada al malentender esas palabras y creer que todo acabaría ahí, que lo dejaría petrificado hasta que los Aurors se encargaran de él. Había escuchado atrocidades sobre las estadías en Azkaban, pero estaba seguro que a pesar de que le dijeran lo contrario, no podía ser peor que la misma muerte.

Pero la desesperanza y el temor volvieron a instalársele al ver la mirada de su primogénito, él cual se había acercado hasta él al punto de estar separados sólo por un palmo. Fue entonces que Theo lo escupió.

-Maldita rata –gruñó- todavía eres tan imbécil de pensar que te dejaré así… tanto te jactaste ¿y ya te olvidaste qué fui tu aprendiz? –Los ojos de Theo estaban inyectados en sangre, creando un contraste aterrador con el verde de sus iris. Su sonrisa ladeada tampoco le auguraba nada bueno- Te voy a hacer gritar… gritarás tan fuerte como se lo hacías hacer a mi madre. Te haré gritar tanto que tus gritos opacaran los de ella que todavía resuenan en mi mente, y recién entonces, cuando ya no la escuche, sabré que hice justicia por ella… -A pesar de su petrificación, a Theo le pareció ver que los ojos de su padre se abrían aún más, y no pudo evitar hacer otra cosa que sonreír, regocijándose en su desespero- ¡Incendio! –Inmediatamente el alto cuerpo del señor Nott se vio envuelto por voluptuosas llamas que inmediatamente parecieron pasar a ser parte de su propia piel -¡Finite! –pronunció, provocando que el cuerpo cayera irremediablemente contra el piso en un golpe sordo que fue proseguido por una sucesión de gritos agonizantes.

El hombre se retorcía por el suelo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que revolcarse y gritar. Quería pedirle a su hijo que parara, que ya era castigo suficiente, apelar a esa debilidad que supone el lazo padre-hijo, o al menos ser capaz de pararse y correr, aunque no fuera a ser capaz de llegar muy lejos… pero todo quedaba en deseos, y a pesar de ser consciente de ello, tampoco podía resignarse a que moriría, a ese final que ya prácticamente estaba escrito.

Theo se volteo con desdén, dándole la espalda por primera vez y cerró los ojos. Los gritos de su padre que sonaban cada vez más desgarradores y desesperados eran música para sus oídos, sobre todo porque habían logrado su cometido: que ya no escuchara los de su madre…

— — — — — — — — — —

A pesar de que la pared les permitía ver hacia el otro lado, cuando cruzaron la puerta saliendo de la habitación, se cercioraron detenidamente que no se encontraran con ningún tipo de sorpresa non grata, pero de todos modos se la llevaron cuando de detrás de unas columnas salieron los dos mortífagos que habían estado persiguiendo a Blaise, quienes no repararon en la presencia de las chicas y apuntaron directamente al Slytherin. Groso error.

-¡Piedra libre! –Canturreó uno de ellos- Eres una serpiente escurridiza, Zabini –Blaise lo miraba con indiferencia, pero sosteniendo la varita en alto, mientras su otra mano estaba extendida manteniendo a ellas detrás de él en un instinto protector.

-Tenías un buen escondite, debemos admitir. De no ser porque justo pasábamos por aquí y vimos un extraño movimiento en la pared, claro –agregó el otro provocándole poner los ojos en blanco. Lo que más odiaba de los mortífagos de bajo rango era que cuando no estaban con un superior supervisándolos, les encantaba hablar y pavonearse antes de lanzar un jodido hechizo.

-Y ahora que te encontramos te haremos pagar todo el tiempo que nos hiciste perder buscándote…

-¡Já!, eso quiero verlo… -la voz de Ginny le hizo recorrer un escalofrío en toda su espina dorsal, _¿es que esa mujer no podía quedarse callada y evitar problemas?_ Confirmó que no, y que evidentemente tampoco podía quedarse quieta, cuando vio ambas Gryffindors posicionarse, varitas en alto, justo frente a él ¿protegiéndolo?... _¿pero es que de verdad estaban mal de la cabeza?_

-¡Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí! Lindas guardaespaldas te echaste… será divertido jugar un rato con ellas antes de acabar contigo

Dicen que las serpientes son animales de sangre fría, pero en ese momento, Blaise podía asegurar que la suya bullía. Ginny volvió a reacomodarse delante de él en un claro mensaje para que se mantuviera al margen.

Uno de los mortífagos se atrevió a acercarse hasta ellas y con una clara mirada lujuriosa acarició un rizo de Hermione.

Para los tres hombres, luego de eso, todo se sucedió demasiado rápido; un rodillazo en la entrepierna y un par de hechizos lanzados con precisión y coordinación y tenían a los dos mortífagos desmayados en el suelo y atados con cuerdas invisibles.

Los ojos verdes del moreno estaban abiertos con desmesura, pero enseguida se obligó a cambiar su rostro estupefacto por una sonrisa de lado y un pecho inflado de orgullo.

-¡Esas son mis nenas! –se pavoneó bromista, abrazándolas por los hombros. Hermione se separó enseguida para ponerse frente a él. Tenían que seguir.

-Esto no cambia lo que ideamos, ¿tienen todo claro?

-Claro está, pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo –espetó Blaise- No puedo dejar que te vayas sola

-No me pasará nada –aseguró- sé cuidarme bien, creo que quedó demostrado recién. Además me encontraré con Draco…

-Deja que al menos te acompañe hasta allí –intento convencerla

-¿Y dejarás a Ginny sola?

-Iremos los tres…

-No Blaise –dijo con voz firme- agradezco y valoro tu preocupación, pero eso no haría más que atrasarnos, hay que poner en aviso al resto con urgencia, y si voy yo haré preocupar a Draco por mi tardanza. Quizá no sea el mejor plan, pero es la única alternativa que tenemos –Blaise soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por la cabeza sabiéndose derrotado, mientras Ginny sonreía; conocía demasiado a su amiga como para siquiera gastar fuerzas en intentar convencerla, su novio había comenzado una batalla que ya tenía perdida desde antes de iniciar.

-Tan sólo cuídate –le dijo abrazándola con fuerza. Hermione sonrió agradecida por no tener que lidiar también con ella.

-Ustedes también tengan cuidado –respondió una vez se separaron- Nos vemos luego –sonrió despidiéndose antes de comenzar a correr hacia su punto de encuentro con Draco.

Los tres desearon fuertemente que esas últimas palabras se cumplieran.

— — — — — — — — — —

En un acto de valentía, o de total inconsciencia, Lavender aprovechó la ventaja de encontrarse oculta tras los cuerpos de sus compañeros y se las arregló para sacar la varita, apuntar y lanzar su hechizo.

Un rayo violeta dio de lleno contra el grupo de mortífagos haciéndolos volar por los aires. Salvo dos, que simplemente perdieron el equilibrio, todos los demás quedaron fuera de juego, al, la mayoría, golpearse las cabezas con las paredes y columnas.

Aprovechando el desconcierto provocado, el grupo de alumnos echó a correr dispersándose. Harry fue tironeado por la mano de Gabrielle, mientras Ron arrastraba con él a Lavender y Luna hacia un pasillo del otro lado, pero cuando ésta última intentó tomar la mano de Neville, él se negó.

-Me ocuparé de estos dos, ustedes corran –le dijo con una voz de orden que no permitía réplica, algo que en cualquier otra circunstancia sorprendería viniendo de él.

El tiempo apremiaba y Luna sabía que era lo correcto, por lo que asintió conteniendo las lágrimas y salió tras la pareja. Pero Harry había llegado a oírlo, y volvió hacia él, dejando a Gabrielle a la vuelta del pasillo y escondiéndose con Neville tras una columna.

-Me quedo contigo.

-No, vete.

-Nev, son dos, justos será más fácil y rápido acabar con esto.

-No, Harry. Ponte a salvo, yo puedo con esto. Respeta mi decisión. –La determinación de sus palabras se transmitía también en sus ojos, provocando en Harry el mismo efecto que en Luna… no podía contradecirlo.

Con una palmada en el hombro y un asentimiento de cabeza, Harry le dio su apoyo. Tomó su varita, y con una mirada cargada de admiración hacia su amigo, el niño que vivió salió de su escondite disparando hechizos para defenderse de los que lo estaban atacando.

Con la misma decisión, la mano de Neville se asió a la suya, respiró hondo y salió a enfrentar su destino.

— — — — — — — — — —

Ella sabía que él volvería. No por ella, sino porque había visto la determinación en los ojos del _petite amie_ de Luna y no era difícil percibir que no se dejaría convencer.

A pesar del pedido de Harry por que hullera con los demás, ella se había quedado en guardia, oculta a la vuelta del pasillo, donde él la había dejado.

A Harry casi le da un infarto cuando giró en la esquina y sintió una mano cerrarse sobre su brazo. Su corazón volvió lentamente a su ritmo al reconocer el rostro angelical de Gabrielle que lo miraba con una sonrisa. Hubiese parado unos minutos para recomponerse del todo de aquél susto, de no ser por el mortífago que venía pisándole los talones. Tomó a la chica de la mano y la sumó a su carrera, a medida que con la otra mano iba lanzando hechizos, casi sin mirar, a sus espaldas.

La respiración de Gabrielle se sentía entrecortada por el cansancio, y a Harry no le quedaba mucho más para que sus pulmones comenzaran a pedir tregua, por lo que tuvo que tomar una decisión.

Con toda la delicadeza con la que fue capaz, empujó a Gabrielle haciéndola a un lado para quitarla del foco de los hechizos, y se volteó para enfrentar al enmascarado.

Gabrielle se sentía completamente perdida, el movimiento ejercido por Harry la había tomado por completo improvisto y le estaba costando volver a ubicarse. Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver a Harry enzarzado en una ardua lucha. Ninguno de los dos parecía ceder ni errar en sus movimientos.

No se dio cuenta que su cuerpo había quedado al descubierto hasta que la mirada tras la máscara se clavó en ella. Demasiado tarde. Luego de esquivar un hechizo lanzado por Harry, el mortífago apuntó hacia ella y de lo siguiente que fue consiente fue de la sensación mil ajugas atravesando su cuerpo por completo.

Quiso hacerlo, de verdad que quiso, pero le fue imposible contener el aullido de dolor. La mirada de Harry se dirigió inmediatamente a ella, y con ello su concentración incluida. El plan del mortífago había funcionado, y no tardó en aprovecharlo.

Fueron sólo dos hechizos, uno de desarme y con el otro había hecho volar una pared por la que Harry salió despedido hacia afuera.

El chico llegó a sujetarse de un trozo de piedra que sobresalía antes de caer al vacío, como sí lo había hecho su varita. Intentaba hacer fuerza para volver a treparse, pero cualquier mal movimiento bien podía mandarlo a mejor vida. Miró hacia abajo, con la esperanza de que la altura no fuera tanta, pero para su desgracia, por mucho que creía que habían corrido, ni siquiera habían logrado bajar de la torre.

Las manos le dolían de aguantar su peso, sujetas al áspero trozo de roca, y los nervios no ayudaban haciéndoselas transpirar. Justo cuanto éstas comenzaban a ceder, resbalándose, vio sobre él el cuerpo de Gabrielle y su rostro de alivio al verlo vivo.

-¡Gacias a Meglín! –suspiró antes de hacerlo levitar y volver a colocarlo sobre tierra firme.

Sus ojos enseguida captaron al mortífago amarrado, muerto y con el rostro desfigurado en una mueca de horror. Recordó las palabras de Barty Crouch Jr en apariencia de Moody, cuando en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, con respecto a Fleur, le mencionó que de princesa sólo tenía la apariencia… bien podía utilizarse ese concepto con su hermana. Como fuere, él no se atrevió a preguntar que había sucedido.

-Gracias… me salvaste la vida

-Ahoga estamos a mano –le sonrió con coquetería, y él, en un impulso, se acercó hasta ella y la besó.

-Ahora sí estamos a mano…

— — — — — — — — — —

Todavía no se había recuperado de lo vivido en las mazmorras, cuando tuvo que frenar en seco su carrera al terminar de subir las escaleras. Ya estaba en el lugar donde había quedado con Hermione, pero no era ella a quien encontró allí. De pie, con los ojos grises clavados en él, estaba su propio padre. La mirada de Lucius brilló en el momento que conectó con la figura de su hijo, y en pocas zancadas se acercó hasta él con una extraña sonrisa.

-¡Por fin apareces! Te estuve buscando por todo el castillo… -el tono utilizado sacó completamente de eje a Draco, quién a pesar de trasladar su desconcierto a su cara no aflojó ni bajó la varita- ¡baja eso, estúpido! No perdamos más tiempo y vámonos de aquí –dicho esto volteó encarando hacia la puerta y avanzó a pasos apresurados, confiado que su hijo lo seguiría, hasta que éste habló.

-No –la simple palabra hizo que el hombre se helara en su sitio –No iré a ninguna parte contigo.

-Draco, no hace falta que sigas fingiendo ser un niño bueno. Entiendo que hayas adoptado el papel para sobrevivir aquí, pero no te queda, y ya no es necesario. He vuelto por ti, buscaremos a tu madre, nos iremos aquí y nos olvidaremos de las cosas desagradables que has tenido que hacer este año.

Draco aún lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, una parte no podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo y estaba tentado a pellizcarse para asegurarse que no estaba soñando, pero la otra le preguntaba si en verdad le sorprendía la manera de actuar de su padre.

-No me iré a ningún lado, no estoy fingiendo nada y no tengo ningún interés de dejar atrás la vida que tengo.

-Draco, te estoy dando una oportunidad... –siseó endureciendo sus facciones.

-No te pedí ninguna. Prefiero la oportunidad que me gané este año –le interrumpió. Lucius soltó una risa seca, forzada.

-¿Una oportunidad de jugar a la familia feliz con la sangre sucia? –Draco no respondió, pero sus ojos centellaron con furia al escuchar ese apelativo, haciendo que su padre borrara la sonrisa en el acto- Así que es cierto… no sólo ensuciaste nuestra familia, sino que ni siquiera eres capaz de negarlo ¡Me das asco! –Gruñó con una mueca despectiva –Sangre mestiza en nuestro limpio linaje…. Dime, ¿quién será el padrino de tu hijo? ¿Potter? –Lucius ya apuntaba a su hijo directamente. Draco respiraba agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba frenético, en un intento de contener su cólera- ¿Tan buena es la impura en la cama para hacerte perder el juicio de este modo? La entrepierna de una mujer es la mayor perdición de un hombre… -chasqueó la lengua- ¿qué tesoro esconde bajo esos trapos con los que viste? ¿Realmente esa inmunda tiene algo qué valga la pena? –Draco trataba de buscar mentalmente una razón por la cual no despellejar vivo a su padre allí mismo. Cada palabra dicha por esos labios curvados en una media sonrisa que crecía a medida que las soltaba, hacían que en él lo que crecía fuera la ira- ¡Ah! Pero creo que no va a ser necesario que me lo siga preguntando, ¡si podremos averiguarlo ahora mismo!

Los ojos de Lucius fijos en la escalera situada a sus espaldas y la amplia sonrisa que esbozo acompañando esas palabras hicieron que no fuera necesario que siquiera se volteara a mirar. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Las cosas se complicaban considerablemente con ella ahí. Merlín debía odiarlo.

— — — — — — — — — —

-¡Harry! –Gritó Ginny cuando se encontraron en un pasillo abrazándolo con fuerza -¡por Merlín! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó aun sujetándolo a él. Tanto Gabrielle como Blaise miraban con incomodidad la escena

-Estoy bien, Gin. Sólo un mortífago que se nos cruzó en el camino, pero Gabrielle ya se ocupó de él –mencionó mirando significativamente a la nombrada. Recién entonces Ginny pareció notar que estaban acompañados y se soltó

-¿De veras? –le preguntó. La rubia asintió- ¿Pero estas bien? –insistió palpándola como si quisiera asegurarse de ello.

-Si, Ginny, estoy bien –rio

-Bueno, nosotros veníamos a advertirlos, pero parece que nos ganaron de mano –intervino Blaise por primera vez

-Mentiría si dijera que no hubiese preferido que no se les adelantaran –bromeó Harry tratando de distender.

-¿Hay algún pgofesog al tanto?

-No, vinimos directamente para aquí

-¿Quién más sabe? –preguntó Harry

-Hermione y Draco

-Nosotros nos ocupamos de alertar al resto –propuso Harry

-Bien, pero… -Ginny se quedó con las palabras en la boca porque Harry tomó a Gabrielle de la mano y echó a correr antes de que Ginny hiciera preguntas y él tuviese que dar explicaciones. _Neville…_

— — — — — — — — — —

Hermione se había quedado estática a la mitad de la escalera. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo que hacer, no era capaz ni siquiera de pestañear y su cerebro parecía haberse apagado de golpe.

Sentía la mirada de Lucius en ella como finas dagas clavándoseles. Draco estaba de espaldas a ella, pero por la tensión de su cuerpo le demostraba que también estaba al tanto de su presencia.

Pero Lucius cometió un error. Uno que ya le había traído bastantes desfortunios, pero del cual no parecía aprender: la presunción. Tiró excesivamente de un hilo que ya venía demasiado gastado.

Sonreía, claro que lo hacía; tenía frente a sus ojos al recientemente –para su disgusto- confirmado talón de Aquiles de su hijo. Tenía la posibilidad de tomar revancha de su ataque de rebeldía, de divertirse un rato a su costa, de borrar de una vez y por todas aquella mancha en el historial de los Malfoy… podría haber hecho tantas cosas de no ser porque su lengua iba más rápido que su cerebro, de no ser porque sus ojos se regodearon demasiado con la vista de su presa y se olvidó de la varita que lo apuntaba o quizá no creyó a su oponente capaz de utilizarla contra él. Sea como fuere, Lucius Malfoy se equivocó… otra vez.

Se dio cuenta de su estupidez cuando su trasero rebotó contra el duro suelo de piedra. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la de su hijo, que no había dejado de apuntarlo, y ahora estaba apresado por los brazos de la sangre sucia que lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Hermione había corrido hasta Draco saltando los escalones al momento que el hechizo había golpeado en el pecho de Lucius. Desde el primer contacto sintió el cuerpo de su novio temblar bajo ella, pero lo conocía bien como para saber que ese temblor no era miedo o algo similar… temblaba de cólera.

Trató de serenarlo susurrándole cosas al oído, sin tampoco ser muy consciente de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero que parecía surgir efecto porque inmediatamente comenzó a relajarse. Cuando Lucius volvió a incorporarse no dudó en sacar su varita y colocarse a un lado de Draco, quién instantáneamente la tomó de la mano. Ella le devolvió el gesto intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡Pero que escena tan conmovedora! –ironizó el mayor, también apuntándolos- aprovechen, aprovechen… soy un hombre generoso y no interrumpiré sus últimos momentos juntos –Draco avanzó dos pasos frunciendo los labios.

-No te preocupes, Lucius, que en cuanto acabemos con esto podremos volver a compartir momentos juntos –escupió imitando su tono en las últimas palabras.

-¿Lucius? ¿Así demuestras respeto a tu padre? ¿A quien te dio y enseño todo? ¿Por quien eres todo lo que eres? Maldito estúpido desagradecido…

-Hace tiempo que dejaste de ser mi padre, y lo que representas no me merece ningún tipo de respeto –devolvió con veneno- Lo que fui "gracias" a ti pude dejarlo atrás, lo que soy hoy, lo soy por mí mismo… pero en algo tienes razón, me enseñaste mucho y con eso que me enseñaste es que hoy acabaré contigo, enseñándote lo bien que aprendí –Lucius rio

-¡Si suenas como un pequeño iluso revolucionario y todo! Dime… ¿ya llenaste la solicitud de ingreso a la dichosa Orden del Fénix? No seas imbécil, Draco… que el alumno supere al maestro es sólo un cliché barato… ¡Volarium! ¡Xylotus! –El primer hechizo dio de lleno en Draco mandándolo varios metros atrás, con el agravo de haberse golpeado la cabeza contra el piso en la caída, mientras que el segundo fue hacia su varita, haciendo que la madera se rescresbrajara en dos por la mitad.

-¡Maldito tramposo! –gritó Hermione luego de corroborar que Draco se movía- ¡Desmaius! ¡Petrificus Totalus! ¡Expeliarmus! –atacaba sin siquiera respirar entremedio. Lucius desvió uno y cada uno de los hechizos con facilidad y sonreía con soberbia.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene la supuesta bruja más inteligente de su generación? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estoy a punto de matarlos? –La castaña intentaba hacer su mayor esfuerzo por no caer en las provocaciones de aquél mortífago, pero supo que él no se iba a andar con chiquitas y que debería dar más de sí cuando escuchó el primer hechizo dirigido a ella -¡Crucio!

-¡Expeliarmus! ¡Flipendo! ¡Glacius! –volvió a atacar. Lucius se limitaba a escudarse y no borrar su sonrisa, la que tras el último ataque recibido se volvió una carcajada- ¡Sectum! –gritó llena de coraje. Esta vez Malfoy no fue capaz de esquivarlo a tiempo y el hechizo le dio en el hombro izquierdo provocándole un profundo corte que no tardó en comenzar a sangrar

-¡Maldita inmunda! –Exclamó furioso y con un solo movimiento hizo volar a la castaña subiéndola al piso superior de una escalera a la que habían llegado en medio del jaleo -¡Crucio!

— — — — — — — — — —

Llegaron hasta el despacho de la directora con el último aliento. A Harry le llamó la atención que la gárgola los dejó pasar sin pedirles ninguna contraseña, pero no quiso perder el tiempo preocupándose y subió sin más.

Aporrearon la puerta con desesperación hasta que una adormilada directora les abrió la puerta en bata

-Hay mogtifagos en Hogwags –soltó Gabrielle así sin más, sin ningún tipo de anestesia para amortiguar el golpe. El rostro de Minerva se volvió completamente blanco… casi translúcido.

-Imposible… -susurró por lo bajo.

-No profesora. Nos estaban esperando a la salida de la sala común, pero sabemos por boca de Ginny y Zabini que hay más dispersos en el castillo. Nosotros pudimos reducirlos, Neville quedó batallando contra uno cuando vinimos a avisarle –El nombrar a su amigo le produjo un extraño escalofrío, no podía quitarse el sentimiento de culpa de encima.

McGonagall se volteó de inmediato hacia su despacho y con un movimiento de varita señaló a los retratos que lo "decoraban" pero ninguno mostró cambio. Volvió a intentarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-Encantaron los retratos –anunció con voz trémula. Se ajustó la bata y con la varita en mano echó a andar. Harry y Gabrielle no pudieron más que seguirla. -¿En la torre de Gryffindor, dijeron?

-Sí... en la entrada –Respondieron viendo como la directora hacía aparecer su Patronus y lo mandaba a alertar al resto de los profesores.

Durante el trayecto encontraron el cuerpo del mortífago del cual Gabrielle se había ocupado. La directora se abstuvo de hacer preguntas al ver el rostro avergonzado de la francesa.

Pero la vista fue aún peor al llegar al punto señalado, y nada tenían que ver el grupo de mortífagos que suponían Neville se había ocupado de reagrupar y atar. Sino fue la de justamente ese muchacho, yaciendo inmóvil en el suelo.

— — — — — — — — — —

Y la muy maldita no era capaz de gritar. Era el tercer cruciatus que recibía y ella seguía con la boca cerrada. Necesitaba que gritara, necesitaba escucharla… que su hijo la escuchara. Pero no, Hermione estaba decidida en no darle el gusto, aunque esto le costase un esfuerzo sobrehumano, aunque su cuerpo le pidiera que expulsara algo de todo ese dolor por la garganta. Dolía, dolía horrores, tanto que estaba segura que ya no sentiría el próximo cruciatus en su cuerpo.

Tras cada impacto, luego del choque inicial, Hermione dejaba de retorcerse y clavaba sus ojos en su atacante, transmitiéndole un cúmulo de emociones que Lucius no quería ni intentar descifrar. Aunque quisiera negarlo, había algo en esa mirada que lo obligaba a desviar la suya, algo que no podía soportar.

-¿Creías que por llevar un Malfoy en tu vientre tendrías un trato especial? –Hermione abrió los ojos como platos ante la noticia de que aquél hombre sabía sobre su bebé. Instintivamente se rodeo la cintura con sus brazos- Este es el lugar al que perteneces, sangre sucia; retorciéndote a los pies de tus superiores y sin poder hacer nada para evitar que haga, junto contigo, desaparecer ese engendro que nunca debió haber existido –A ella le chispearon con furia los ojos al escuchar la manera en que se refería a su hijo, sin embargo fue incapaz de moverse- No habrá nadie que se lamente por tu pérdida, lejos de tus manipulaciones Draco volverá en sí y todo será como siempre debió haber sido; se casará con alguien de su estatus, darán un heredero puro, digno… y se olvidará de ti, habrás sido un tan mal recuerdo en su vida, un recordatorio de sus errores, de su debilidad, que pondrá todo su esfuerzo en olvidarte y lo logrará, renegará de ti y de lo que tu nombre le significó en este momento, simplemente serás una sangre sucia más… o menos.

-¡No lo escuches! –el grito de Draco cortó con aquél cruel monólogo. Hermione no supo si alegrarse porque Draco había vuelto en sí o si todo lo contrario, porque ahora sería testigo de las vaya a saber que atrocidades que el mortífago le haría hasta matarla, y porque posiblemente él intentaría defenderla y acabaría igual que ella -¡Y tú no te le acerques un paso más!

Todavía no estaba completamente en sí, pero el coraje le había dado la fuerza necesaria para ponerse de pie y así mantenerse. Ver a su hermosa leona tirada en el suelo con su padre apuntándole, le había hecho pensar lo peor, pero luego la notó moverse casi imperceptiblemente y vio como su padre le hablaba, aunque por las distancias no fue capaz de escuchar lo que le decía. Tampoco lo necesitaba, conocía bien a su padre y a su lengua viperina como para darse una idea, y no podía ser nada bueno. Lucius Malfoy tenía un poder especial con sus palabras; podía hacerte sentir el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos como la más insignificante cucaracha del peor basurero muggle. Podía moldearte a su gusto y piaccere. Te hacía creer lo que él quería que creyeras ¡Y vaya si él lo sabía! Lo había vivido de primera mano por casi toda su vida…

Buscó con la vista su varita y la encontró a pocos metros suyos, partida en dos. Contuvo un grito de frustración, ahora si que estaba perdido.

-¿Y si no? ¿Qué harás tú para impedirlo? –le provocó con esa sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba- Pero para que veas lo considerado que soy, acataré tu pedido y no me acercaré más a ella… no lo necesito –su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos brillaron con malicia- ¡Crucio! –exclamó desde su sitio.

-¡No! –el grito de Draco fue desgarrador. Por los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a correr lágrimas, no por el dolor, sino porque él tuviera que ser testigo de eso -¡Déjala! Tómame a mi y haz lo que quieras conmigo… ¡Yo soy tu hijo! ¡Yo soy quien te traicionó y no se arrepiente por ello!

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes –gruño- Pero no te preocupes ni impacientes, cuando termine con ella iré por ti, no te pongas celoso, hijo… ¡Crucio!

La nueva maldición sirvió como impulsor para que echara a correr. No le importaba estar desarmado, no podía quedarse mirando como la torturaban, tenía que hacer algo por ella, tenía que salvarla… aunque le costara su propia vida.

Pero no contaba con que, a mitad de las escaleras, éstas comenzarían a moverse cambiando de dirección. _¿Es que acaso las cosas podían salir peor?_ Acalló el pensamiento recordándose que lo vivido ese día le daba las suficientes razones para afirmarlo. Pero de lo que no se contuvo fue de recordar la existencia de los cuatro fundadores y de uno y cada uno de sus descendientes, ¡menuda gracia la de las escaleras!

Escuchó a la perfección una nueva maldición salir de la boca de su padre y terminó de subir el tramo que le quedaba, dándose cuenta que había quedado en el entrepiso superior al deseado. Se asomó por el barandal y calculó las distancias. Respiró hondo… saltar era la única alternativa.

-Podría seguir así, cruceándote hasta el hartazgo, hasta enloquecerte, hasta matarte… -la voz de Lucius sonaba cada vez más fría y amenazante, Hermione ya había asumido su fin, sólo deseaba que fuera rápido, su cuerpo no aguantaba un solo cruciatus más –pero aún esa sería una muerte demasiado digna para alguien como tú… Pero gracias a un viejo amigo conozco el hechizo perfecto para darte fin, haré que toda tu putrefacta sangre abandone tu cuerpo por completo… ¿no es perfecto? –A Lucius le hubiese gustado que en ese momento ella lo mirara a los ojos tal y como lo había estado mirando hasta entonces, quería demostrarle que su altanería no la había llevado a ningún lado, que igual moriría en sus manos. Pero la muy maldita parecía dispuesta a no darle ninguno de sus gustos hoy… tampoco importaba, estaba a punto de cobrárselo de la mejor manera -¡Sectusempra!

Hermione había cerrado los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto del hechizo. Hacía rato no escuchaba la voz de Draco e interiormente deseaba que hubiese huido o al menos vuelto a desmayar… cualquier cosa con tal de que no la viera morir así. _Draco…_ una parte de ella no podía dejar de lamentarse por no haberle contado de su embarazo, de perderse su reacción al enterarse, pero otra le decía que así era mejor, que ahora se lamentaría por una pérdida y no de dos, que sería más fácil que lo superara…

Si hubiese podido habría sonreído por la ironía; de intercambiarse los papeles ella no podría superarlo nunca.

La voz de Lucius lanzando el hechizo resonaba como un eco en su cabeza, pero el impacto nunca llegaba. Quizá el dolor de su cuerpo era tal que no le permitía notar la diferencia. Pero un golpe seco a su lado le hizo abrir los ojos de sobresalto.

-¡Draco! –gritó con la garganta hecha un nudo, mientras se medio incorporaba ignorando completamente el dolor.

Draco había saltado en el momento justo, interponiéndose entre ella y el hechizo, y ahora era su cuerpo el que tendido en el piso brotaba sangre por todo su torso. El dolor era tan conocido…

-Yo… yo no… -balbuceaba Lucius, completamente consternado por lo que acababa de suceder- ¡Tú! ¡Maldita sangre sucia! ¡Mira lo que provocaste! –Pero Hermione no escuchaba, sólo lloraba, ni siquiera veía más que el cuerpo de su novio, ahora acomodado sobre su regazo.

-Mi amor, no cierres los ojos –sollozaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Mírame… dime que hago –no hacía falta que lo intentara, reconocía el hechizo como el que Harry le había lanzado justamente a Draco en sexto, y sabía que las heridas dejarían de sangrar y cerrarían sólo con el contra hechizo. Sólo esperaba que éste no hubiese muerto con Snape.

-Busca… a Blaise… o Theo –murmuró jadeando con suma dificultad. Pero ella no podía dejarlo solo ahí por ir a buscarlos.

-Vas a morir maldita, vas a pagar…. –sabía que la varita de Lucius la apuntaba, pero no era capaz de hacer nada más que seguir acariciando el cabello de Draco y susurrarle que no dejara de mirarla, que no cerrara los ojos, cosa que a él cada vez le costaba más.

-¡Desmaius! –Hermione pudo reconocer la voz a la perfección, y no se equivocó en su percepción. Al alzar la cabeza pudo ver a Ron secundado por Luna y Lavender, y a Lucius Malfoy desmayado en el suelo… lo había atacado por la espalda.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué demo…? -pero no pudo continuar porque se vio interrumpido por los gritos de su amiga

-¡Blaise! ¡Blaise, por favor! –Sollozaba abrazando a Draco contra su cuerpo- Ron, por favor, busca a Zabini o a Nott…. Mi amor, aguanta un poco más –se volvió al rubio

-No hace que me busquen, aquí est… ¡Draco, por Merlín! –el moreno estaba con Ginny a pocos metros cuando escuchó los gritos de la Gryffindor llamándolo, haciéndolo apurar el paso. Pero ninguna de sus hipótesis se acercaba a lo que estaba viendo- ¿Qué sucedió? –pero la respuesta llegó sola al ver el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy tendido a unos metros.

-Fue un Sectusempra –explicó Hermione- Draco me dijo que tú podías hacer algo. Por favor, Blaise, sálvalo –su pedido llegó como un desgarro lastimero. Blaise inmediatamente comenzó a temblar. Sabía solucionarlo, Snape se los había enseñado personalmente luego del accidente de Draco en los baños… pero una cosa eran las prácticas y otra llevarlo a cabo con la vida de tu mejor amigo dependiendo de ello. Sintió la suave mano de Ginny sobre su hombro dándole un ligero apretón.

-Vas a poder hacerlo Blaise. Sólo tranquilízate –El moreno asintió acuclillándose al lado del rubio. Comenzó a pasar la varita por las heridas, mientras recitaba aquél hechizo casi melódico, pero algunas se resistían más que otras a cerrar.

-Aguanta Draco, por favor, sólo un poco más –insistió Hermione tratando de ignorar el trabajo de Blaise para no ponerse más nerviosa. Draco hizo un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Hermione… yo… yo te… –volvió intentar hablar pero la dificultad era aún mayor. De todos modos, los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos le impidieron continuar.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Draco Malfoy! No vas a decírmelo. No si pudiste aguantar hasta ahora. Te pondrás bien, y cuando recuperes te dejaré hacerlo las veces que quieras, pero por favor no lo digas ahora –El llanto de la castaña se hizo más fuerte. No quería escucharlo, no si eso suponía una despedida.

En ese mismo momento se había acercado Theo Nott a grandes zancadas hasta ellos. No dijo nada. Sólo se quedó petrificado mirando a Draco por unos instantes mientras su pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente para luego pasar la vista hacia su padre y apuntarlo con la varita.

No tuvo tiempo a lanzar ningún hechizo cuando una pequeña mano se había sujeto a la suya con extrema suavidad. No supo porque ese simple gesto lo hizo serenarse.

-Somnio eternus –pronunció con ningún tipo de emoción impresa en su voz- No voy a matar al padre de mi mejor amigo, pero me voy a asegurar que no vuelva a molestar -explicó todavía con la vista fija en el cuerpo de aquél hombre que no había mostrado diferencia alguna. Luego se volvió hacia la menuda chica rubia que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos celestes. Se soltó de su agarre y le acarició suavemente la mejilla- Gracias Luna Lovegood –la muchacha le sonrió en respuesta y volvieron la atención a Draco.

El charco de sangre había crecido notablemente, Hermione estaba completamente manchada, pero parecía no importarle lo más mínimo. Blaise suspiró al momento de cerrar la última herida, pero en ese momento para Draco todo se volvía negro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _¿Con qué cara aparezco, no? ¿Me tengo que presentar de nuevo o se acuerdan de mi? Si, seguro todo este tiempo se acordaron de mi y de mi familia también jajaja_

_Costó. Fue el capítulo que más difícil se me hizo y no sólo por la falta de musas, sino por el formato en sí. No soy Rowling y el tema de la "batalla" me supuso más de un dolor de cabeza, sobre todo cuando sin querer queriendo terminé abocando tantos puntos de vista. Creo que no quedó tan mal._

_Sé que entre la espera y lo sucedido en este capítulo debería estarme mudando a paradero desconocido, donde fabricarme un bunquer y quedarme allí por un largo largo tiempo. Pero quizá, si les digo que el próximo capítulo es el último, y que si me matan me veré, por obvias razones, imposibilitada de publicarlo, lo piensen un poco y no me ataquen... al menos por el momento._

_Espero que al menos la espera les haya valido la pena y el capítulo les haya gustado, en mi defensa puedo decir que es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic :P_

_Sin más nada que decir, más que deshacerme en disculpas y aclarar que la canción que utilicé al principio del capítulo es **Running** de **No Doubt**, me voy despidiendo. Ya de seguro les daré lata el próximo capítulo con toda mi melancolía por el final :P __Quiero que quede en claro que no pienso abandonar la historia, puede que me tarde meses en cargar un capítulo (cosa que no hago por gusto) pero no voy a abandonarla! Ya nos estaremos leyendo de nuevo algún otro domingo..._

_Les deseo un feliz Feltson Day a todas las amantes de esta parejita (por un par de minutos todavía es 19 acá en Argentina)_

_Gracias por estar ahí, a pesar de la espera, de verdad!_

_Las quiero huroncitas! _


End file.
